Earthbound Family
by Azure-Link
Summary: Sequel to Tsukuyomi. Abandon since birth Sawada Tsunayoshi lived a horrible life. One day a raven haired boy named Tsukuyomi came into his life and made him an offer. This is their story.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Earthbound Family

**Hello and welcome everybody and everyone to the second part of Tsukuyomi. If you haven't read it then you better start before reading this one...or you could read this one and then the other, which ever you feel like doing. Any who, there has been some little changes like the age for example, so Tsuna is going to be a little older than what the ending says he is. Well enough babbling and enjoy the fic.**

( Sawada Tsunayoshi )

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and my life isn't something someone would call a perfect life, far from it. No, my life has been horrible and a perfect definition for it would be hell. No other word fit it better than that. I bet even circus clowns have a better life than I do. Now, some of you may be saying something along the lines of: It can't be that bad, right? Or, why do you say that? Life is good! Well you're dead wrong. It all started when I was born, I didn't came out as a healthy baby. I was sick since birth. I was diagnosed to have very weak arms, that means I couldn't hold anything heavy less I wanted my fragile bones to snap, and poorly health, that meant I couldn't do sport for I also had a weak heart. Talk about having bad luck._

_My parents abandon me after the doctor told them the news, since I wasn't cut off to be a mafia member. That's right, you aren't hearing things, I said mafia. How did I found out? I did some snooping around when my parents still lived in japan, thou they left the house, and luckily, or unluckily, I came across it in my mother's diary. Since I was useless to them they threw me away like a broken toy. Two years later they had twins, two boys named Tetsua and Tsurugi. How I hated them, but later I found out I hated them because they were with my parents instead of me, I was able to stop hating them but I still dislike them. Them and my parents. Last time I heard they got a tutor named Reborn to train them to be mafia bosses. Guess how I felt._

_I was adopted by a kind lady who owned a bakery shop named Kasumi, she picked me because I was the one with the most need of having a family, she told me that after I asked her why she picked a broken boy when she could have anyone else, and I believed her. I saw her as my mother and gave her the love I would've giving the parents who left me. Her kind heart knew no bound, she even helped a fugitive hide in her shop, a year later he came back and thank her by giving her a large check from his now paying job, he didn't steal again. Kasumi was loved by everyone, and I mean everyone._

_My school life is no better, unfortunately. I also had a name other than useless thou it most likely the same, I was called no good Tsuna. I had no friends, even if I tried, and I was the target of every bully in the school. Why? Because I couldn't defend myself and never squealed on them. They went easy on me, but it still hurt like hell because of my condition. This continue on for many years to my current age, witch is seventeen. Yep, my life was that pathetic. I even confessed my love for Kyoko-chan and you know what happened? She laughed at me and walked away saying I was pathetic._

_My life sucked to the core. But all that change one day. Remember when I told you I confessed my love to that bitch Kyoko? Of course you do, well her so called soon to be boyfriend came with two of his buddies to 'teach me' a lesson and began to beat me up. As usual the beating took a toll on me and my nose was bleeding, cleaning up was going to be hell. Just then someone came and beat up my bullies making them cry, unbelievable, right? The big bad bullies ran away and I felt someone pulled me into sitting position, it hurt so I hissed a little._

_When I took a look at the guy who saved me, I felt like I was watching myself in the mirror except he had black hair and ruby red eyes and his forehead had this black flame burning, which later on died down until it was gone. He looked hot. What!? I'm bi, so sue me! When I asked him who he was he said his name is Tsukuyomi and that he was my new home tutor. When I asked him for what, he just smiled and said to become a mafia boss. Now the first thing I did was widen my eyes and screamed at him, calling him a perverted stalker and ran off, even thou that didn't make sense but I was startled, so I ran. For a short distance anyways. This is where our story begins. _

Tsuna walked all the way home, he was glad he had cleaned up before entering his home, otherwise his mother would notice the constant beatings. She always was suspicious of it, but he had manage to convince her that it was just her imagination " Mom, I'm home from school!"

An older lady, not too old but not too young, came to greet the boy " Well it's good to see you again Tsuna-kun." she came and gave a hug to the brunet for a few seconds " Can you help me? We got a very important customer and I need you to take his order."

" Sure thing mom! Where is he?"

" Oh, he's right over there sweetheart. He's quiet the gentleman, you know? Very kind and polite, you don't see that these days." she pointed to a certain black hair teen sitting on the desk waiting for his order.

Tsuna's mouth open and closed, making him look like a fish, in recognition of said raven " YOU!!?"

The raven turned and smiled " Why hello there boy who I never met before in my entire life! My name is Tsukuyomi, nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully and obviously lying.

" LIAR!! I met you at the school grounds!!" he said pointing an accusing finger at the raven.

" Ah, you must have met my twin brother Tsukuyome. There's a difference you know, his name has a E instead of an I at the end. Here's a picture of him." he pulled out a picture so Tsuna could see it.

Tsuna took a look at it and sweat dropped " That's you with a mustache!! An obviously fake mustache!" he shouted.

The raven continue to smile with his eyes closed, the picture suddenly burned to cinder before turning into black feathers, floating away. " Haha, you caught me. Yeah it's me."

" Oh, a magic trick! How delightful." Kasumi said with delight. " Are you a magician?"

Tsukuyomi grinned " Something like that. I'm an illusionist, a very good one at that."

Kasumi nodded and brought some pastries for them " Now what did you wanted to talk about young lad?"

The raven teen nodded " Very well, I'll get straight to the point, I want to take Tsuna under my wing and make him into a mafia leader."

" This BULLS..."

" Tsuna! Language!" Kasumi scolded in her sweat voice.

" Sorry mom."

" Why do you want my little boy to become a mafia leader? I am sure you know about his weak heart and arms." Kasumi said curiously.

Tsukuyomi closed his eyes and his face turned into a serious one " What if I tell you that if you accept my services I can heal your conditions and make you a normal teenage boy?"

Both Tsuna and Kasumi were stunned. A few tears escape Kasuni's eyes before she spoke " You can really heal my little boy? You can make him a normal teenage boy?"

The raven chuckled " Well, he will be more than normal because once his training is over he is going to be above the average, but you guys already know that."

Kasumi nodded happily " Yes, I know. But the decision is not mine to make." she turned her face toward the brunet " It's all up to you Tsunayoshi. You and only you can create your own fate."

Tsuna's eyes widen " M-Me!?

" Yes Tsuna, you. You are the one to carve your own path, it is your decision to make. So, what do you choose?" Tsukuyomi said agreeing with Tsuna's adoptive mother.

Tsuna got a solemn face and then frowned " I don't know if I would want that. The idea of you being able to heal my heart and arms would be great, beyond great. But the mafia world was the thing that brought me into this world I'm living now."

The raven teen frowned " What do you mean by that?"

Kasumi was the one to answer " My little boy, Tsuna, was abandon by his real parents because he wasn't fit to take a place in their family of mafiosos. It's really cruel what they did to this young boy. He's been through so much because of them, I'm trying my best...but sometimes it feel like I'm not enough." a few tears left the elderly woman eyes.

Tsuna quickly rush to her side and embrace her " You're everything I wish for in a parent and more. Please, don't be sad." he then turned to the raven " That is why I want nothing to do with the mafia. It just reminds me of how useless I really am."

The raven smiled softly as he got up fro where he was sitting and took both hands of the brunet into his own " No Tsuna, you are so much more than that. Although your heart may be weak and your bones are fragile, they never give up and always give their best to keep you moving on. You will never solve anything by ignoring it or running away. So what better way to prove your 'no good' parents a lesson than becoming a leader of a mafia family, one who's nameless but feared and respected through out the world. One that you will lead."

" M-Me? But I'm..."

" Tsuna, listen. I will not force something you are not comfortable with. I came here and offer you a life, not a life in which later I will control, but one that you will have control over. Of course that means that you would work hard to shape it into your vision. For you see Sawada-san, in order to gain something one wants, one must give it their all in order to reach it. So, here is a life offer to you on a plate, now it's up to you to take and shape it or leave it behind. What will it be?" Tsukuyomi said softly as he let go both hands, making the brunet feel a little disappointed.

Tsuna was thinking about his choices. Should he choose to be train and become the mafia boss of a nameless yet powerful mafia family and create a new life with his illness taken away or refuse it and continue his already existing life? He thought carefully before he faced the raven " And what about you? If I choose to become this mafia boss, what will you be in this family?"

The raven grinned " Currently I'm the boss of this family, but after the training I will become your guardian and protect you and the family, following your will to carry me."

Tsuna sighed but his face turned into a determined one " Ok, I choose to be your student and become this mafia boss of your family."

The raven's grin grew and he pulled out three pieces of paper with some weird markings " First thing's first. Put these seals around your writs and one in the area where your heart is supposed to be. These seals will heal you and it will take at least a week for them to fully heal you."

Tsuna did as he was told and place the three seals in their respective places " Ok, now what will happen from here on?"

Tsukuyomi's grin never left his face " From this point we wait until a week has passed. In the mean time I will go to your school and assist as a new transfer student to keep an eye on you. Congratulations Tsuna, you have your very first friend. I think.."

The brunet couldn't help but smile at that. " Thanks. It means a lot to me. "he whispered.

" No problem." he smirk " Now after the week, I will teach you the basic. You know, how to fight and stuff. In the process we will also need to find five people who will qualify to be your guardians. Once that is done, you will all be tested in finding your box weapons and rings. Each will have two boxes and a ring, one of the boxes will be the weapon you were born to use the other will contain your god beast."

" God beast?" Tsuna asked confused.

Tsukuyomi nodded pulling out a box from his long black coat. His box was black and had a serpentine figure with wings and it was painted in the color indigo " In this box lies a very powerful beast, or dragon to be exact, known as one of the seven earthbound dragons. To open these boxes their owner must have one of the seven earthly crystal rings, like mine here..." he said showing the ring on his right hand. It has an indigo color crystal that emitted a soft light of that color. " This is one of the seven crystal rings known as the Cobalt Ring, this ring represent the mist."

" Wait a minute! Earthbound Dragons? Crystal Rings? What the heck are those things!!?" Tsuna said in confusion.

This time Kasumi was the one to answer " Ah, the all powerful dragons said to appear from different elements of the earth. They were a legend back at my old country, it was said that whoever possessed one of the seven beast that person could rule a nation. Posses all seven and you rule the world."

Tsukuyomi nodded " Correct. These almighty beast almost brought the destruction of the entire world, that is until the city of Atlantis created seven crystal rings, forge from the same earthly powers the beast were born, were able to control the beast, and sealed them in seven different boxes. The atlantians then disperse these boxes in seven temple along with the rings and only the marked ones will be able to handle their powers."

" Then why me? I'm not a mark one!!" Tsuna shouted in disbelieve.

" Are you certain?" The raven raised is right arm, and indigo colored glow came from it revealing the outline of the same serpentine creature with wings that appeared on his box. After the mark reveal itself Tsuna's right arm began to emit a orange glow and soon enough the outline of what appeared to be a dragon could be seen, except the outlines were orange color and Tsukuyomi's was indigo.

Tsuna's eyes widen " W-What?" he said before he calmed down " So this is what your talking about." he then turned to look at the raven " How will I know were the other five with these symbols are? How will I recognize them?"

Tsukuyomi smirked " The mark one's will all be drawn to one another. That's how I found you. The others will be reveal soon enough. Who knows, maybe you already met them and don't know it yet. Well that's enough information, tomorrow I start my new life in your school and become part of your life. By the way, I know this is sudden and all but...what will you named your mafia family?"

Tsuna thought for a moment before he smirk, oh he will give definitely prove to everyone what 'No good Tsuna' could do " I thought it would be obvious, everything comes from the earth, right? Even the mafia and these dragons, so we will be known as The Earthbound Family. What do you think?"

Kasumi smiled proudly and Tsukuyomi chuckled " Perfect." was all the raven said.

**That's the ending of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it**.


	2. Two for the price of one

Earthbound Family

**Here is the second chapter for my story. Another thing I would like to clarify is that I present the character's last name first and then their names...just in case. Well, Enjoy!**

( Two for the price of one )

True to Tsukuyomi's word, in a week the seals placed on Tsuna's body had completely healed both his arms and heart. He was able to do many things that he couldn't like running, participating in games, sports, and such. But he still was clumsy. The next week was just about that, letting Tsuna get used to his new health. Tsukuyomi had been attending Tsuna's school during his recovery and he broke the record on the ' how long you become popular' chart, in a matter of days he became the most popular guy in the whole school with every girl kissing the very ground he walk, no joke and much to Tsuna's annoyance. Because the raven teen was only seen hanging with Tsuna he instantly became popular with everyone, and the number one target to get information on the raven.

After that week Tsukuyomi trained Tsuna to the core. He didn't start with running laps or push ups and such. No, his training was much, much worse. He made Tsuna ran through a whole forest filled with guillotines and throwing knifes, made him run a mine field, and to top it all up dodge grenades falling from the sky. That was only to learn to dodge and develop quick reflexes and speed. The tutor did many crazy training that made Tsuna regret accepting his lessons, but whether he admitted or not he was getting better at his training and was able to hold his own. Soon the training sessions felt like second nature to him. Tsuna, after only two weeks of training became a very skillful fighter.

Today Tsukuyomi was helping Tsuna study for a test he had coming in about two days, in which the brunet sucked. " Ok Tsuna. This is pretty easy. If a train leave the station in a speed of 128 mph. and another train is traveling at 138 mph heading straight for the first train. If both trains were to collide with one another, what would be the estimate force of the impact?" he asked while holding a small device in his hand.

Tsuna was thinking really hard on the question " Um.... seventy two?"

Tsukuyomi blinked before he pressed a button on the little device. Tsuna was shocked with electricity. Tsukuyomi shook his head " Wrong. Seventy One was the correct answer."

" Aw come on!! By one number you shock me!!?"

" But of course!" Tsukuyomi smirked " I already train you in strength, speed, stamina, endurance, reflex, judgment, intuition, and among others. Your knowledge must be at least decent, so minimum I want an A minus on this test. Or I'll have to take extreme measures." he said nodding to himself.

At that moment Kasumi enter the room with a tray of food " Hello there boys. I brought you a little snack for you to enjoy." she handed them both a tray " So, how is the training?"

" Horrible!! He's threatening me and shocking me! Say something to him mommy!" Tsuna cried dramatically, as his eyes became big and watery.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " He already pass many of my training and had done excellently. Thou in his study he's slacking behind."

Kasumi nodded in understanding " Tsuna always had trouble in that department."

" Hey!!"

" But I never really demanded anything from him. He's a good kid." the old lady picked up their trays after they finish eating and exiting.

" Well Tsuna that's enough studying for now, we better go or we'll be late for school." the raven said as he picked his backpack and slung it around his shoulder. Tsuna hurried to get his things and followed the black hair teen.

They walked to the school, since said school was only a few blocks away, with the brunet talking to the raven. " Hey Tsu-kun, how does exactly this dying will flames work? I know you been teaching me on how to control it and used it but, what is it exactly?"

Tsukuyomi scratch the back of his head sheepishly " Hm, how can I put this?... Well, the dying will flames is similar to an aura, but much more destructive. You see, they are super condense energy and , unlike an aura, can actually cause harm to others. Each flames has his own property, like for example your flames. The orange color of both your mark and flames means it is of sky attribute, the rarest of the flames. The sky flames has the ability to calm all the other flames."

" Well that doesn't sound so destructive or impressive." Tsuna said with a bored look as he kept on walking.

The raven smirk " You didn't let me finish. It calms them to the point were it petrifies them or anyone."

" Oh..."

" The other flames have other qualities. Storm corrodes anything in its path, Rain weakens other flames and person, Sun makes a person more active and also it's very useful for healing, lighting makes anything harder and shocks anyone who's foolish enough to come in contact with it, Cloud absorb other flames in order to propagate, and Mist, mine, has the power to create illusions and makes them into real solid objects. So, as you can see each flame has its own attribute and abilities and it takes time for a person to master them." Tsukuyomi said in as a matter of fact.

By the end of the raven's explanation the two boys had already reach school grounds " I think I get it Tsu-kun. But, beside petrification, what makes my flames special?" Tsuna asked.

Tsukuyomi stop on his tracks and turned to face the brunet, said boy did the same " Tsuna, your flames has the ability to use the other attributes thou not as effectively as the others and also act as fire to attack, that what makes it special. Do you know what the orange flame symbolize?"

" Yeah, the sky." Tsuna answered.

" Yes. The sky, the one that unifies all other elements in the world, the color that represent a leader. By your will your family shall follow you and depending on your decision we shall prosper." the raven poked Tsuna's nose gently " Never forget that, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna blushed while the raven grinned. Both boy walk toward their homeroom, the raven had scheduled every class to be with Tsuna so he could keep an eye on him. A short time later the rest of the class came in and took their respective seats, waiting for their teacher to arrive. No more that five minute the teacher arrives, clearly in a rush.

" Good morning class! Sorry I was late but traffic was slow today. Anyways, today we have two new students joining us in our classroom!" she said excitedly before facing the door " You can come in now."

A boy walk in the room wearing brown pants and over shirt with some orange, a white undershirt and a weird looking hat covering his teal hair. None the less, all the girls were drooling themselves while the boys mutter angrily at the attention he was getting.

" Hmp. These girls are all boy crazy." Tsuna said in a low tone.

" Tell me about it." the raven responded in the same low tone.

At that moment the boy turned to look at Tsuna and glared. Tsuna looked nervous and swallow a lump in his throat. The boy then glared at the raven, who simply ignored him with a bored look. The teacher cleared her throat to get the boy's attention. " Welcome to our class, what is your name?"

The boy looked at her and bow " My name is Shin. Azure Shin, nice to meet you all."

" Nice to meet you too Azure-san. Why don't you take the seat right behind Sawada-san?" she turned to Tsuna's direction " Sawada-san, please raise your hand so he can know who you are and take his seat." she said sweetly.

Tsuna reluctantly raised his hand. Shin looked at Tsuna and glared once more before moving toward his and the raven direction. As soon as he passed Tsuna's seat he kicked one of the legs tripping the chair to the ground making Tsuna fall. " HIIIIIIIIIIII!!" the brunet shouted before hitting the floor. Shin continue to walk to his seat while the raven raised an eyebrow at him before helping the brunet up.

" What was that all about?" the raven asked the brunet.

" I don't know." he then laughed like it was a joke " Maybe he doesn't like me or something."

The teacher then looked out the door looking for something " Hm, this is odd." he then turned to Shin's direction " Azure-san, did you happen to see another student with you?"

Said boy shook his head " No Ms. I was alone out there."

Just then another boy rushed inside the classroom. He had brown spiky hair and ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with a 'V' shaped collar. He had blue pants with two belts crossing and white shoes. The brunet was panting and sweat was running through his forehead. " Sorry I'm late Miss!!"

The teacher smiled " Ah, you must be the other student we were expecting today. Please do not be late for the other classes, the others aren't so forgiving as me. Now, present yourself in front of the class."

The boy nodded while he grinned " Sure thing." he faced the classroom and pointed a finger at himself, looking proud " My name is Sky, Hikari Sky at your service and I practice swordsman ship from my grandpa!"

Many of the girls sighed dreamily while the boys whisper how cool it was to practice swordsmanship. The teacher nodded approvingly " My, how interesting. Well Hikari-san you may take a seat behind Yagami-san. Yagami-san, please raise your hand."

Tsukuyomi raised his hand, since that was the last name he picked for himself. The brunet spotted him and grinned walking towards him and taking a seat behind him and next to Shin. " Hi, my name's Sky! Nice to meet you Yagami-kun."

The raven chuckled " Please don't be so formal, call me Tsukuyomi. And this.." he said pointing to Tsuna " ...is my best friend Tsunayoshi."

Sky grinned happily " Nice to meet ya Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna smiled " Please, call me Tsuna."

Sky nodded before turning to the teal hair teen next to him " Hello! My name is..."

" I know, Sky. You said it in the front of the class." Shin said in a bored tone.

The brunet pouted " Geez, I was only trying to make friends. What's your name?"

" Shin, Azure Shin." was all the teal hair boy said.

Sky chuckled nervously before leaning on Tsukuyomi and Tsuna's direction " He's not very social, is he?"

Both boy shook their head. The teacher had given the rest of the hour to let her student chat with one another. Needless to say Sky became quick friends with both boys, while Shin simply glared at Tsuna for some reason. The rest of the classes went on fine, both boys listening or ignoring the class, depending on how each felt like it. However, Tsukuyomi felt uneasy about the way Shin acted toward his little brunet, it was like he was angry at Tsuna. ' _But, why?_'. He just shrugged the thought away for now and figure it out later.

It was now lunch time and the three boys walk toward the roof where they could get some privacy from the rest of the raging fan girls following them and pestering them. The three were eating and chatting when the door suddenly open and out came an angry looking Shin.

Tsuna gulped the food he was munching nervously, Sky, oblivious of the discomfort, grinned " Hey Shin!! Wanna come hang with us?"

Shin continue to glare darkly before he spoke " Cut the crap, I know who you are!" he said gritting his teeth.

Tsukuyomi, who was currently reading a book, looked at him with a questionable look " May I ask what you are talking about?"

" Don't act dumb dark dragon of the mist! I'm talking about this!!" he roughly grabbed Tsuna's armed and instantly the orange dragon mark appeared on it.

At that moment Tsukuyomi's mark glowed as well. The raven notice a red glow coming from the teal hair teen " Oh? Well, well...so you have the dragon of the storm mark, huh? I must say I'm surprised."

" Hello!! Poor brunet boy in need of assistance!!" Tsuna shouted, but was ignored.

Shin growled " That's right and I refuse to accept my current mark!! I should be the one with the amber color mark, not the ruby red! I should be the leader!!" he turned to Tsuna still glaring " I challenge you for the right to bare that mark!!"

" What!!? You can't do that!!" the brunet turned to the raven " Tsu-kun!! Tell him that he can't do that!!"

The raven was currently reading a book " Well, actually Tsuna-kun...he can. You see any member of the mark ones can challenge the leader, that's you, for the right to bare the amber dragon's mark. In the case you loose, Shin will bare the amber mark and you will bare the ruby mark." he said pointing at the book " It said so right here in the book of dragon codes."

" Perfect!" Shin said pulling out two daggers out of nowhere " Then let us get started." his blades were engulfed in blue flames.

Tsukuyomi suddenly jumped in between both boys " Whoa there dragon of storms, you can't fight Tsuna here. On school grounds!!" he said emphasizing the last sentence. Tsuna let a sighed of relief while Shin growled. Tsukuyomi's ring then glowed and the indigo light engulfed them, making them shield their eyes. Soon the light died down and the found themselves in another realm where pieces of ice floated around the platform they were currently standing on. " That's why we have this dimension to battle in our fullest potential without causing harm to others. Only mark ones on the vicinity can be transported here."

Tsuna glared at the raven " Geez, Whatever would I do without my BEST FRIEND'S help. You asshole!!" he shouted at the raven making Shin smirk. However something was off " Say Tsu-kun, didn't you say only the mark ones could be transported to this place?"

" Yes, why?"

Shin was the one to finish the question " Then, what is he doing here?" he asked pointing.

The raven blinked before turning around, his eyebrow lifted up in question upon seeing a confused Sky looking around " Well...that's new." However, he caught a glimpse on something glowing on his right arm. " Hey, Sky!" the brunet turned to him, still with a confused, yet relief, look before heading for the raven's direction " Can you show me your right arm?"

" Um...ok" the brunet did so, and lou and behold...there was a green dragon figure on his right arm.

" Well what do you know? Two for the price of one. Congratulation Sky, you're a mark one." the raven said with a smirk.

Tsuna and Shin's jaws dropped while the brunet looked at his mark " Oh! You mean this green birth mark I have. They told me this was a sign that I would grow up to be a fat lazy bastard who has no life and will be bald. But that makes me feel all better knowing that it's not that kind of sing." he began to laugh joyfully.

There was an eerie silence after he said that. Tsuna's eyes looked like they were going to come out, Shin slap himself in the forehead, and Tsukuyomi's eyes twitch " Who the hell told you that load of crap?"

" Oh some guy at the hidden temple where I used to live in the Himalayas, why?" he asked innocently.

" Well the boy sure is pure. That's for sure." Tsukuyomi said in a low tone.

Shin was beginning to get impatient " Enough of this!!" he drew out his weapons and took a stance " I came here to challenge the so called leader of the marked ones. You see, I don't find you worthy of leading us into anything. I'm better suited for the job anyways!"

Tsuna frowned at this. Tsukuyomi turned toward the brunet " A challenge has been given. Now Tsuna, let's see if the training we did actually paid off."

Tsuna looked uncertain looking at the ground " I really don't want to fight one of my one." he then looked at the teal hair teen " Hey Shin."

" Huh? What is it?"

" Let's make it more interesting. You see Tsu-kun there have been training me to become a Mafia Boss of the Earthbound Family."

" Yeah, so?"

" If I win, I continue my path to become a boss and you have to join in too. But if you win, then the organization is yours to do what you please. What do you say?" Tsuna said with determination. Tsukuyomi eyed Tsuna, but said nothing.

Shin frown in thought before he smirk " Ok, I accept your challenge."

Tsukuyomi stood in between the two " The challenge for the sky dragon mark and position of leader for the Earthbound family has been accepted!!" the raven turned toward the teal hair boy " Shin, dragon of the storm, are you ready?"

" You mean soon to be dragon of the sky. Yeah, I'm ready." he replied, the smirk still plastered on his face.

The raven nodded and turned to Tsuna " Tsuna-kun, dragon of the sky, are you ready?"

The brunet took a breath before becoming relax. An orange flames began to burn from his forehead and when he opened his eyes they went from brown to an orange glow. He too took a fighting stance " Hai Tsu-kun, I'm ready." he said in a voice that sounded a little deeper a more experienced.

Once again the raven nodded before stepping back where Sky was standing, said brunet was looking excited " Very well then. Let the match begin!" he shouted.

**Feel free to review if you want. Till next time.**


	3. The will of the sky

Earthbound Family

**Hmm...not to many reviews but a heck of a lot of story alerts and favorite story. Not bad. Don't worry people there will be some Tsuna loving in later chapters...much later chapters. But for now you'll only get what you read, aren't I awesome ( evil :) )!? Well enough babbling an on with the fic.**

In the in between dimension the battle between the dragon of the sky and the dragon of storms still rages on. The two were fighting fiercely, neither side were giving in. On the main platform where they stood just a few moments ago, stood Tsukuyomi, who was reading a book, and Sky who was eying the battle with both worry and excitement. They had been going at it for now for half an hour.

Tsuna jumped to another piece of ice dodging Shin's blades. He had some scratches done to his cloths since he couldn't get close enough to get a hit. He grunted " At this rate I might as well just hand over this mark." he said looking at the glowing mark on his arm " Tch...Tsu-kun train me better than this. I just need to think of a plan to beat him." at that moment his instinct kicked in and jumped out of the ice he was currently standing on as six smaller flame indulge knifes landed on the spot he was just a second ago, corroding the ice until it was no more.

" Stop running around!! Make this easy for me and just stay still!!" Shin shouted as he kept on throwing his knife at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the many floating boulders being destroyed by the flames of corrosion. Tsuna grunted as he landed on another boulder " So these are the flames of corrosion. Truly a fearsome flame." he said while he notice that not only the the ice was being consumed but the knifes at well. Tsuna then jumped forward to try to hit the teal hair teen but Shin use one of his flame indulge knifes, that acted as a string line, and swung his body out of the way. Tsuna landed on another block of ice, cursing as he jumped away from another barrage of knifes hitting his spot.

On the platform where the others two teen were standing watching the fight, one of them was starting to get really worry. Sky was now having seconds thoughts about this whole thing and was really worry about the safety of one of his new friends. He turned to look at the raven to see how he was looking at the situation, but he only saw the raven with an expressionless face which worries him.

" Tsukuyome-kun, aren't you worry about Tsuna's well being? What if something happens to him in this fight?" Sky asked with worry and a little bit of anger hidden somewhere in his voice.

Tsukuyome turned to face the brunet " Of course I do. Tsuna is my best friend and I care about him...a lot really. But this is a leadership ritual with both Tsuna's mark and his position as our mafia boss at stake, he has to do this alone. Besides..." he turned to look at the battle "...right now Tsuna has a determined face. There's no way I can pull him out of it once he set his mind to achieve something." he said still eying the battle and just as Tsuna was slammed into one of the floating boulder coughing a little bit of blood. " But know this Sky, there is no way I'm letting my little Tsuna get killed. If things get out of hand I'll interfere with the match." Sky nodded, feeling a little better.

Tsuna pushed one of the blocks toward Shin at a very high speed. Shin simply smirked before throwing another rain of barrage at the incoming object, using the azure strings to guide the knifes toward their target so they wouldn't miss. The knife destroyed the boulder in mere seconds, however, Shin didn't see Tsuna coming out of the rubbles of the stones heading straight for him. The brunet move in between the strings making sure he didn't touch any of them. Shin watch in surprise as Tsuna reached him and began punching him in the gut a few times before he recover and roundhouse kicked the brunet away.

Shin cough up some blood rubbing the spot that was brutally assaulted. He growled at the brunet " You're stronger than you look and that was a pretty good, though dangerous, maneuver you just pull there. If one of my fiery strings would touch you this would've been over. What impress me is that your only fighting with your fist and nothing more. But that can only get you so far." he said, eying the panting brunet.

Tsuna was having a hard time breathing " Perhaps. But I'm not about to loose this fight. Not only my position and my mark are at stake, but Tsu-kun's approval is also on the line. And that is more important then both things were are fighting for."

Shin looked at Tsuna with incredulity " You mean to tell me that you've been fighting just for your raven friend there to accept you?"

" It's more than that." the brunet was now looking at the ground blushing but never loosing his serious face " I...I really like him. Maybe if I win...that victory can give me some courage to someday tell him."

Shin hard expression soften a little " You're fighting because you like him?" he receive a nod from the other, who was now looking at him " Maybe I misjudge him." he said softly to himself. The teal hair looked at Tsuna seriously " Sorry Tsuna, but if you want to win you're going to have to give me your all!" he said as he charged with both his primary blades at the ready.

Tsuna waited for Shin to come closer before jumping away and avoiding a diagonal slash. However, he did not notice the smirk on the teal hair teen before jumping away. " Got ya." he move three of his fingers on each hand making it noticeable the multiple flame strings coming from then. Just then multiple knifes flied through the air just above Tsuna in different direction engraving themselves in the blocks of ice. Tsuna looked up and his eyes widen as he was heading straight for an spider looking net of azure flames threads. The brunet just barely manage to grab on onto one of the ice blocks before reaching the net. He stood up and notice how close he was to the net, in fact, he was only inches away.

Tsuna gritted his teeth " I'm trapped."

On the main platform, both Tsukuyomi and Sky watch with worry " Oh no! Tsuna is trapped!! How did that happened!?" Asked Sky in panic.

Tsukuyomi looked at the net " He didn't just come up with this at the moment. He set up the ice around in order for his knife to be able to hold the threads and maintain a certain formation and space. In other words, Shin set up this trap and led Tsuna straight to it." he continue to watch with a neutral face but inside he was really beginning to worry for the brunet's well being '_ Be careful Tsuna. One wrong move and it might be your last._'

Shin smirked " No way out now dragon of the sky. That mark now belongs to me!" he said and was about to jump to Tsuna's direction until the brunet stopped him.

" I don't understand Shin, why do you want my mark so badly?" he asked the twin blade.

Shin frowned " Because I wanted to prove myself. Ever since my birth my life had been nothing but disappointment for those around me. Everything I did was look down upon, always criticizing me, judging me, telling me I was worthless!" he began to growl as he looked at the mark glowing on his arm" And when I got this mark I thought everything was finally going to change, but it didn't!!" he was now really getting angry " They said I was only a subordinate of another mark one, to them I was your slave! That's why I'm going to take that mark away and make it mine, so that I can shut them up once and for all!!" he looked at Tsuna with hate in his eyes " Now...GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMNED MARK!!" he roar as he jumped toward the brunet, intending on finishing the match in one blow.

Tsuna smiled sadly " I don't think so." he said jumping toward the net.

" WHAT!!?" Shin shouted as he saw Tsuna jumping toward his trap.

Tsukuyomi and Sky's eyes widen in fear. " Tsuna!!" they both shouted.

As they saw the brunet closing to the net everyone thought he was done for. But before Tsuna reached the net it suddenly vanished. " What!!?" Shin said as his net disappeared.

The raven and the other brunet sighed in relief, Tsuna was safe. Tsuna landed on one of the ice blocks beyond the net and used it to impulse his body toward Shin. His body moved rapidly toward the air heading straight for the shocked marked one. " Take this!!" he shouted once he got near Shin and punch him straight in the face with much force. The punch manage to knock Shin out, but Tsuna had reach his limit and couldn't do much more for his body refuse to move. Both boys were falling into the abyss below but they never reached oblivion, for they were being held by the raven teen.

" I got them!! Don't let go Sky, I really don't want to fall!" he shouted to the brunet who was holding his legs.

The brunet was holding Tsukuyomi upside down and was very close to the edge of one of the ice block floating in the area " Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do!" he use his strength to pull the three boys.

( A few hours later )

Tsuna groan as he was starting to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he notice was that he was in his bedroom once more. He quickly bolted to a sitting position but hissed because of the sudden pain he felt from his side. He looked around until he was looking at his window, noticing by the look of the sky that it was noon. Tsuna also notice that he was patched up.

" Ah, I see you're finally awake."

Tsuna turned to look at the owner of the voice " Tsu-kun? What are you doing here?...What am I doing here?" he asked confused.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Well I brought you here after you won your match against Shin." he said smirking before he poked he head out of the door " Hey you two, Tsuna's awake now!" he shouted.

The brunet was confused now, ' _Do we have guest now?_' he thought curiously. He got his answer when he saw Sky coming to his room with a big goofy grin, clearly happy that Tsuna was ok and well. He couldn't help but smiled at Sky's grin, however, another person came into the room and Tsuna's eyes got wide " HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" he shouted making himself fall out of his bed. He slowly poked his head from the other side of the bed " What is Shin doing here?" he asked a little frighten, even thou he did beat him.

Shin shook his head as he chuckled " What? Don't you remember the little bet we made? If you win then that means I would be part of your mafia family. I lost fair a square." he then thought about something " Thou, something is still bothering me. How did you manage to make my net disappeared? I was so sure I got you on the ropes there."

Tsuna scratch his head sheepishly " Well, at a certain point in our fight I noticed how your flame also corroded your knifes away..." the brunet explain while remembering that little detail he notice in his battle " You were right Shin, if you would've attack I would've lost the match. That's why I needed to bide some time so that your flames could consume the knifes."

" Ah, I get it now. You asked Shin a question in order to distract him long enough for the flames to corrodes the knifes that were holding the azure flame threads, thus making the net disappeared, very clever Tsuna-kun." Tsukuyomi said impressed, making the brunet blush.

Tsuna turned to Shin " Shin...I understand how you feel."

" How so?" the teal hair teen asked in a low tone.

" Believe it or not I wasn't always this strong. Heck, if you would've found me a few weeks ago I wouldn't be able to even made a punch. I had weak arms, so weak that anything heavy might have broken my bones, and my hearts was also weak. I was beaten up every day and I was known as no good Tsuna. To top it all up, because of how I was my real parents abandon me seeing as I was too weak to be anything in the mafia world." the brunet said sadly but then he smiled.

" But then Tsu-kun came into my life and made me an offer, he would heal me if I let him train me to become a mafia boss for his organization. I accepted, he became my tutor...no more than that, he became my very first friend and train me to become strong to prove to myself that I could be something. Then I met Sky and you. You don't have to be alone, you could be part of our family...become our friend, maybe then you wouldn't feel alone anymore. So, I'm going to ask you to forget about that bet we made, I want you to choose for yourself. Shin, will you be our friend and one of our mafia family member?"

Shin frowned in thought, what Tsuna went through was bad, worse than his perhaps and he really saw no lies in what the brunet said. He smiled softly " Yeah. That sounds nice."

" Hey, what about me!!?" Sky whine pouting in the progress.

" Sure, you can be added to the family. You two will start the training sessions first thing after school tomorrow." Tsukuyomi said with an innocent, yet diabolical, smile.

" Something tells me this is going to hurt." Shin mutter.

" You have no idea." Tsuna replied to the teal hair boy making him groan.

" Well I'm up to it, maybe I'll get that cool looking flame in my forehead too!" Sky said with optimism.

" Haha. That reminds of the time when I was teaching Tsuna to be able to go into hyper dying will mode." the raven snickered trying to keep his laughter " The first time Tsuna went psycho on me, he turned into some sort of crazed boxer on a frenzy and for some reason he ripped off his cloth leaving him only on his boxers running around Nanimori screaming REBORN! and I'LL DO THIS WITH MY DYING WILL! It was hilarious."

" TSU-KUN!!" Tsuna shouted mortified as he threw his pillow at the raven. However that did not stop the group from laughing at what they heard.

Sometime pass and nighttime came at Tsuna's house. The four boys were chatting like there was no tomorrow, well Tsuna and Sky did while Tsukuyomi and Shin just nodded. The raven took a look at the time and suddenly stood up. " I'll be back later. Shin, Sky, you two are welcome to spend the night here."

Both teens nodded, since they practically were living alone. Tsuna, however, got curious " Tsu-kun, where are you going at this time of night? It's dangerous." he said with worry.

" Yeah." Sky nodded in agreement.

" Maybe one of us should accompany to wherever it is you need to go." Shin added.

The raven chuckled " Aw, you guys are worry about me. Don't worry Tsuna, I'm just heading back to one of the Earthbound Family bases located here in japan. I just want to see how things are going. And you don't need to worry about me, after all, I still am the earthbound family boss until you take my place. I'm very strong!" he winked at the brunet.

However, that didn't take Tsuna's worries away. He couldn't help it, he really care for his best friend " Well...ok. But still, be careful...for me?"

Tsukuyomi felt touched and smiled " Ok Tsuna, I will." with that he left the three boys and went his ways.

It took sometime to get to his base since they were a lot of thief roaming the area and he left them all unconscious without even touching them. " Hm, no wonder Tsuna felt so worry. This place here is filled with scumbags at this hour. I better keep my guard up in case a real threat actually appears." he continue on his way until he reach an old abandon house in the middle of the forest. He enter the old house and descended to the basement. Once there he faced an empty looking wall, he raised his hand and the mark started to glow revealing a hidden door. Quickly, he inserted a code and the door slide open revealing a very modern interior.

He walk the corridors, being greeted by many of his subordinates, until he reach his office. Tsukuyomi sighed in relief and called one of his subordinates to his office. A few minutes later a small child enter the room " You called for me boss?"

" You can drop the formalities Verde, you know me better than that. Besides, at a certain point I'm not going to be your boss anymore, Tsuna is." the raven replied in a friendly, yet professional, way.

The small child, Verde, chuckled. He had spiky, untamed hair and really big round glasses. He was wearing a lab coat covering his cloths. A green orb was hanging by his neck and extended to his tiny chest. " Ah, yes. Sawada Tsunayoshi, future boss of the Earthbound Family. How is his progress, hm?" he asked amused.

The raven sighed in contentment " It's better than I ever hoped. He's progressed so fast in so little time, he truly is amazing and worthy of baring the sky dragon's amber mark."

" Excellent! At this rate he will be ready to face the trials in no time."

" Ah, yes. I remember my trial to obtain my weapon and partner. It was truly a very difficult one, if Tsuna and the other mark one wishes to pass their trial, they must really give their one hundred percent." the raven replied.

" So when am I going to meet our future leader?" Verde asked in an eager, scientific, way.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Pretty soon my friend. After all, Tsuna will have to meet the brain of the family soon. Where would we be without your brilliant mind Verde?"

The alcobareno laughed while his glasses glowed hiding his eyes, clearly pleased with the praise " You are right my friend, but you're giving me to much credit. Our survival was all thanks to you and your partner."

" No, it was all our doing. Well enough of that, Verde tell me how are thing in the base. I hope leaving you in charge wasn't too much of a burden." Tsukuyomi said eying the child with amusement.

Once again Verde laughed " Are you kidding me? This is a piece of cake, leading the family and my developing department. I think that you should have given me more!"

" As expected from you my friend." the raven said. His atmosphere drastically change as he turned serious " What about the Vongolas?"

Verde's atmosphere changed as well " They've been quiet for sometime. Reborn has been training the twins, but his progress is slow but effective. Right now we receive information that they already have their entire guardian list filled, but enter some kind of problem with the Varia. It seem there is an internal feud withing the Vongolas. To top things up the Vongola ninth has requested a treaty with us tomorrow at three. "

" And the Millefiore?" the raven added.

" As troublesome as ever but less active since their last defeat."

The raven remained quiet for a moment before he spoke " Verde...Did you know Tsuna was the son of Iemitsu and Nana? He has Vongola blood running through his veins. But because of the conditions you told me Tsuna had since birth they abandon him and had those two to be train by Reborn. So personally, I have a little Vendetta against the them."

Verde's eyes widen before he frowned " What a complete inhumane thing those bastard did." he then turned to look at his leader. " So what do you plan to do with the meeting?"

Tsukuyomi thought for a while before he came to a decision " Very well then, I shall go to see what they want." he took a deep breath " and I'll take Tsuna and those two with me."

" Are you sure about this?"

The raven nodded " Yes. Tsuna cannot hide from who he is, he will have to face...reality. For no matter how much stronger we get that is something no one can ever escape."

**Another chapter done! Review if you like it and more will be on there way...maybe even faster. Till next time!**


	4. A meeting with the Vongolas

Earthbound Family

**Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated. Now before continuing I would like to say I do not own KHR. Tsukuyomi belongs to me. And blah, blah, blah. On with the chapter.**

( A meeting with the Vongolas)

( -Vongola Headquarters- )

At the Vongola main headquarters in Italy, the entire place was buzzing around like crazy. There wasn't a single subordinate who stayed still and did nothing, they were all pretty busy. Of course they were taking major security measures and such since their leader, the Vongola Ninth, was going away to japan and try to make negotiations with the leader of the newly risen, yet powerful, Earthbound family. The old man had high hopes on getting on an agreement with them since the Millefiore family was beginning to be a troublesome family for them. Maybe allying themselves to another and equally powerful family will make them back off.

The man was currently signing some papers before his departure when someone knocked on the door to his office. Without waiting for permission to come in, three people entered the office. Timoteo, the ninth boss, smiled " Well what are you three doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for our little trip in a few hours?" he chuckled as they bowed in respect before him " Now, now, none of that. What brings you boys and my right hand man here?"

The two boys looked exactly alike. Both had spiky un-tame hair, thou one was honey brown and the other was blond. They had the same built, the same height, the same everything. Even their orange eyes looked alike, everyone was glad their hair was different or else no one could've tell them apart. They were the twins Tetsua and Tsurugi Sawada, candidates for the position of Vongola tenth. If they succeeded they will be the first pair to become boss in the history of the vongolas.

" Greetings Ninth." Tetsua, the brown hair boy, started.

" We were just thinking..." Tsurugi, the blond, followed.

" That maybe you should consider this meeting." they both finish in unison.

Timoteo raised a brow " Oh? Why would you two say that?"

" We can't trust these people..." the brown hair boy said.

" We don't even know a single thing about them..."

The old man sighed " True. The Earthbound family is shrouded in mystery, but they rival us in power and a treaty between us could do us all some good. Otherwise we might end up having a war between us if we make a mistake or if they do."

" Maybe you should listen to the twins boss." the last person, a baby in a mafia suit and a fedora hat, said. " In the beginning they started as the lowest, and nameless, family around, no one would even consider making them their allies. Then suddenly they become a very powerful empire with a name that most of the mafia world has heard about. Something doesn't add up there."

Timoteo nodded " True Reborn. They started as the lowest on the family power chart, they even faced extinction at the hand of other families." he said with his eyes closed " But I heard that one day, a man showed up at their door steps and offer his assistance. They consider it and were about to refuse, but a family had launch a surprise attack on them and the man prove useful in tactical warfare. The family survived the attack and emerge victorious. He defeated many rival families and made them their allies instead of erasing them from the mafia world. It is also said that this man controls a fearsome creature that is able to devour even the light. From that point on they made that man their leader and the family power grew until it rivaled our own which took us years to accomplish."

He took a breath before continuing " However, I have no idea how he looks or who he really is. That man is shrouded in mystery as the organization he runs. In fact, if he accepts to go to the meeting that will be the first time we actually get to see him face to face."

" But ninth! Why would you want a treaty with these people you know almost to nothing about!?" the twins argued.

" Because, you trashes, that organization control the entire mafia underworld trade system." a voice said as two people stepped in.

The twins turned and glare " Xanxus.." Tsurugi hissed.

" What are you doing here?" the other added.

Xanxus. A man cover with scars, who wore a long coat as a cape and wears a uniform came in. Beside him was another man thou a little shorter. His hair was silver and long and had a black uniform from chest to toe. Xanxus eyed the twins with superiority " I'm here because I'm also going to the meeting."

" Voi. What kind of brats doesn't know anything about the Earthbounds? Their boss controls the entire underworld. They keep an eye on every sale that goes there, from illegal documents, weapons, drugs, and any other activity. Their gaze is all around them and if there is something that they don't approve or someone that has broken a rule, it is said that said person is never found. Records, birth certificates, social security numbers, everything about that person disappears. It's like said person never existed. Personally I prefer being taken by Vindici than them. Nobody knew their name until they revealed it themselves a few weeks ago." the silver man said.

" Shut it Squalo. If the babies here doesn't know anything about them then they shouldn't even be here at all." Xanxus stated smirking.

" Oh? Are you saying you know everything about them? Tell me then, what does their boss looks like?" Tetsua said in a defying tone. He only receive silence as an answer.

" Or at least tell us his name." Tsurugi added. Once again silence.

The twins shook their heads " You know nothing about them, only rumors from the people that fears them." the blond said.

" That's really useless you know. If you know nothing about an opponent then maybe you're walking into their trap. Pathetic." the brown hair boy finished.

" At least I know something about them you little trash!!" he hissed at the twins, making them frown. " Personally I think the stupid old man is wasting my time with this nonsense."

The twins glare " Don't you talk about the ninth in such a disrespectful way you scum!" Tetsua barked.

" Or we won't guarantee your safety at our fight!" finished the other.

Xanxus laughed " You think you can beat me!!" but then he glared hatefully at the twins " I will destroy you and leave nothing but your ashes!" with that he stormed out of the room.

The twins growled at his direction. The Vongola ninth chuckled " Now boys, you need to get along with him. After all, whether you win or loose he is going to be part of the family." The twins frowned but nodded. Timoteo looked at the clock on his desk " Oh my, look at the time. We better leave now or else we'll be late to the meeting with him. Are you boys and Reborn ready? Are your guardians ready?"

The twins nodded " Yes grandfather. Everything is ready." they said reluctantly.

The old man chuckled " Well, let's go then. Time's a wasting."

( Nanimori: Tsuna's house )

Tsukuyomi had woken from his slumber thinking of the meeting that was planned for today. He had gotten to Tsuna's house late at night only to find said brunet asleep on the couch, clearly he was waiting for him. The raven picked him up and place him in his bed. Tsukuyomi smirked an awoke the other three boys shouting " IT'S TRAINING TIME!!"

The three boys were taken to a mountain filled with traps, explosive, giant sea snakes, mine fields, hidden grenades launchers, and, for some reason, a crazy lunatic polar bear who was immune to weapons and the dying will flame. The three boys did their best but ended running from all of it, but the bear chased them through the whole mountain while Tsuna screamed all the way " HIII. WE'LL BE EATEN!!"

Pretty soon it turn mid day and the red eye teen haven't told Tsuna and the other two about the meeting. ' _Well, it's now or never_' he thought. " Alright you three I want you to take a shower and meet me at this spot on this map" he said throwing a map to them. " You have half an hour to get there. See ya!" with that he vanished, leaving three bewildered eyes behind.

Half an hour later the three boys stood face to face with an abandon house in the middle of the forest. Shin looked around curiously " I wonder why Tsukuyomi-kun wanted us to clean up and then meet him here."

" Who cares! This is exactly like one of those scary movies. A creepy house in the middle of the forest, now all we need is a monster coming out of the house or behind us." Sky said getting excited.

" I see you made it." a voice said from behind.

The three boys shouted in fear and quickly attacked the source of the sound. Shin threw many knifes with his threads, while Sky took out his sword rushing at the target, Tsuna went into his hyper dying will mode rushing forward as well. A cloud of smoke rose from the spot but they quickly stopped their attack. Their target was bending in many uncomfortable directions avoiding the threads while he had the point of a blade just inches away from his chest and a fist inches away from his face.

" Tsu-kun!"

" Oh God!"

" We're so sorry."

The three boys apologize repeatedly while the raven was simply glad he was able to dodge all that " No harm done guys." he grinned " Now follow me." he walked toward the house and enter it. The boys hesitated but followed none the less. They followed the raven to the basement and were right in front of an empty wall. They were about to asked when their marks, along with the raven's, started to glow and a hidden door appeared. Their jaws dropped to the ground while the raven chuckled giving the code to the machine opening the door. He motion the three to follow him and so they did. They walked for a while, went down an elevator, and many people greeted the raven and the three new comers along the way. Tsukuyomi stopped in front of a door an opened it, the three boys quickly entered the room.

" Well now. Let me welcome you to the Earthbound Family headquarters in japan and also my office, or should I say Tsuna's soon to be office." the raven said with a grin.

Tsuna's eyes widen " What!? This is our mafia family headquarters!? But...the house outside!!"

" Tsuna, this whole base is underground. The house up there is a decoy. Plus this base is completely invisible to radars and such, not to mention made of the strongest metal known to man." the raven explain.

" Hey this is pretty cool. Just like the spy movies!" Sky said excited once again.

Shin looked around " I could get used to this."

Tsuna suddenly frowned " Tsu-kun...what is the reason you brought us here?" he said eying the raven.

The raven took a seat behind his desk and sighed " As sharp as ever Tsuna, you'll be needing that when you take over." he closed his eyes " In two and a half hours I'll have a meeting with a certain family to see what they want. And I want you three to come with me."

" So, we'll go. What's the problem?" Shin said while Sky nodded in agreement.

Tsuna knew there was more than what the raven was telling them " What family is the one you'll be meeting exactly?"

" The family we'll be meeting...." the raven's eyes slowly opened "...is the Vongola family."

Tsuna's eyes widen before he glared at the raven " And what makes you think I'll come to said meeting!?" he hissed surprising both Shin and Sky.

" You have to go because you are the future boss of the Earthbound."

" They'll be there for sure! I don't want to see their faces, it's too soon!" Tsuna barked.

The raven nodded " I know. But this will be good for training, think of it as a test. I will test your patient, judgment, and will in this meeting. Please Tsuna...for me."

The brunet growled before he calmed down " Alright. I'll go...I can't run from this forever."

Tsukuyomi smiled " I'm proud of you Tsuna-kun for facing your problems head on. Well now I think it's time for you three to get dress up, because were heading there right now."

The three nodded. " Ah, so this is the great Sawada Tsunayoshi I've been hearing about and two of the mark ones." a voice said from behind.

The trio screamed before turning around only to see a small child, a baby actually, standing on the head of an alligator. The child jump to Tsuna's shoulder and began to inspect him " Hm..good built, healthy look, and he seem to be in total control of his flames." he suddenly chuckled before he laughed, glasses hiding his eyes " My training regiment is a complete success! Sometimes my own ingenious mind even surprises me!!" he continue to laugh making the other two boys backed away from him with worry.

The raven chuckled " You couldn't wait anymore, could you now?" he turned to everyone " Guys this man here, or child, is Verde my right hand man and chief engineer for the Earthbound. He was the one to come with the training regiments for the marked ones. Also he's the brains of many of our operations."

" Wait! This little guys is the one to come up with the obstacle courses, guillotines, mine fields, and others!? Even that psycho polar bear!?" Tsuna shouted.

" Oh! That's just Bubu. He gets like that when some one gives him anything with sugar. He's actually a lazy bear." Verde explained.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Yeah, I remember the first time it happened to me. Anyways, Verde could you take Tsuna and the other two to get ready? We'll be leaving soon."

The small child nodded before he lead them out to get them dressed. Half an hour later they were all ridding a limousine toward their destination. They were all wearing black open shirts with white under shirts and black pants. On both shoulders were in a plaque the Earthbound insignia, the planet earth with a pair of claws holding each side of the planet and a pair of wings covering them. The clothing were made of fine material which meant they were expensive. The also were wearing cloaks that cover all their bodies.

" I like my cloths better." Shin said annoyed.

" I know Shin, but this is our official suits. Hopefully this won't last the whole day." the raven responded.

Verde nodded " Indeed. I have things to do and experiments to get to."

Soon they reach their destination. A huge building in the middle of the city with the Vongola insignia. They stepped out of the limo and followed the raven to the counter. Tsuna stared at the building before he let out a sigh before he followed the others inside.

" Well, good after noon! How may I help you?" the receptionist, a young woman, said smiling.

" Yes, I'm here for the meeting." the raven said in a professional voice.

" Oh! You're two hours early, the ninth hasn't arrived yet. Please follow me to the waiting room." she said in a sweet tone. The raven nodded and the group followed her.

Two hours passed and another limousine arrive at the building and out came a large group. Timoteo, with Reborn on his shoulder, led the twins with their guardians and Xanxus, who reluctantly followed, was accompanied by Squalo. He reached the counter and smiled " Hello. We're here for a meeting I reserve for today."

" Grandfather we're telling you this is not a good idea." Tsurugi said.

Tetsua nodded " Beside, what guarantee you that he will show up?"

" Oh he's already here." the receptionist said in a dreamy voice earning many surprise glances from the group, even Xanxus seemed surprised. " He along with four more people arrived two hours ago."

" Wait, there's a total of five waiting for us?" both teens looked shocked.

Timoteo shook his surprise " Well we better not keep him waiting. Please take us to the meeting room and then inform our guest we have arrive and that we can start this meeting."

She nodded and did was she was told. The Vongolas were now in the meeting room getting anxious. They were about to negotiate a treaty with a family that no one knew anything about, the atmosphere was getting intense.

" I don't like this." a silver hair teen, named Gokudera, said.

" Kufufufu. Cheer up storm guardian, if everything goes well we'll make history to strike a deal with this mafia." said another guardians with mismatch eyes, one red with the kanji of a number on it and another one blue. He was Rokudo Mukuro, the mist guardian. There was a quiet girl standing close to him, Chrome, who was also the mist guardian.

" Yeah. Isn't this exciting, haha!" another teen with short black hair and a sword strapped to his back. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian.

Ryohei, the sun guardian, was punching the air " Yeah, but if they try anything we'll beat them up To The Extreme!!"

On the edge of the room stood another boy, wearing a jacket as a cloak, eying Xanxus carefully. He was Hibari Kyoya the cloud guardian. Xanxus glared at the bunch " Tch...you pest talk to much."

Tetsua growled " Watch it Xanxus or I might decide to pulverize you here and now instead of waiting for the ring battles."

Xanxus hand began to glow as a sphere of flames appeared on it " What was that trash!? Talking big and mighty will get you killed!" he growled.

Tsurigi stood next to his brother and glared " Don't do anything stupid here. Continue this nonsense and I'll give you a few scars to match those one."

Xanxus eyes widen in rage but before he did anything the door on the opposite side of the room opened. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the door, tensions already rising and the meeting hasn't even started. In came four boys wearing their cloaks and eying the situation with raised brows, while one had his face down looking at the floor. The Vongola stared at shocked at the four new comers.

" What?" Tetsua said stunned.

" But...they're..." Tsurigi continue equally stunned.

Xanxus burst into laughter " They're fucking brats. You mean to tell me that the family everyone fears is run by little kids?!" he continue to laughed.

The raven serious expression never left him and in a blink of an eye was standing right in front of the taller man. Xanxus laugh stop abruptly as his eyes got wide. The raven slowly pulled his hand out of his cloak and raised it to the man's head. Timoteo and the others were about to take measures, but the raven simply poked Xanxus forehead with two of his fingers. He then smirked " Never underestimate an opponent, no matter how weak and small he may be." his body began to vanish " You never now what said small body might hide." the raven had completely vanish, or so they thought as Xanxus stared at the raven who was still right in front of his group, the smirk still plastered on his face.

" An illusion? It even had me fooled and I'm an expert illusionist. He's good." Mukuro's eyes narrowed at their direction ' _Just how powerful are these guys?_' he asked himself within his mind.

The raven took a seat in front of Timoteo while Xanxux glared hatefully at the raven for making a fool out of him. He cleared his throat in order to get everyones attention " Are you the leader of the family known as the Earthbound? If so, then it is an honor to meet you."

The raven expressionless face returned " I'm sure it is Vongola." the twins glared at him. " For now yes, I am the leader of the Earthbounds."

Reborn was the one who spoke now " What do you mean by that?"

" How rude of you Reborn." another small child jumped out of nowhere and seated himself on the raven's shoulder " That is no way to talk to a mafia boss. I thought you, a tight ass that you are, would know that."

" Verde." Reborn frowned " So you're with them I presume."

Verde smirked " Correct. And to answer your question, Tsukuyomi-kun has been training the true mafia boss of the Earthbound."

The twin raised a brow " And who might that be?" both asked at the same time.

The raven smirked " Why he is right here." he said pointing at Tsuna.

Said boy raised his head to look at everyone, eying them carefully before he smiled and bowed " Nice to meet you all. My name is Tsunayoshi."

The twins gasped as they took a closer look at his face. " No way. He looks just like..." Tetsua started while Tsurugi finished " …like mom."

**Another chapter done for your enjoyment. Review if you like and I might right even faster ( smirks). Till next time.**


	5. Meetings and new arrivals

Earthbound Family

**Hm... never knew you people would get excited that much. Oh, well. Once again I appreciate the reviews and I do hope you keep enjoying this fic. And I'll be honest with you people...to tell the truth I already have seven chapters ready to be publish...but I decided to play slow and steady. Sorry if it makes you a little desperate. Well you know what I own and what I don't. Enjoy this chapter!**

( Meetings and new arrivals )

The twins gasped as they took a closer look at brunet's face. " He looks like..." Tetsua started while Tsurugi finished " ...mother."

Tsuna eyed both twins carefully as his eyes narrowed a bit,the twin did the same. The three were locked in a staring contest, neither side willing to give until Tsuna forced his gaze away from them and took a seat next to the raven with a neutral face. The twins did the same and took a seat next to the ninth, while Xanxus took a seat to the other side of the ninth. The rest remained standing.

The raven notice a certain tension in the room and decide to speak first " My, the meeting hasn't even started and I can feel a major tension in the room. Clearly there was a little discussion here before we arrived. Might I ask why?"

" That is none of your concern." the twins said in unison as they glared at the raven. Tsuna glared at them but otherwise did nothing.

Timoteo gave them a warning glance before he turned toward the raven " I'm sorry for the boys behavior. Things have been...a little hectic around the Vongola mansion."

" We know." Tsukuyomi answered calmly.

Tsurugi glared at him " And what do you know exactly?" he asked in a defying tone.

Tsuna was the one to answer " We know about the ring battle that are about to take place, your problem with the Millefiore, and among others." he answered leaving Tsurugi with wide eyes making him smirk. The raven had given them all a briefing on what was going on.

" Well let's cut to the chase then. What, may I ask, is this meeting about?" the raven said while closing his eyes and leaning on his chair.

The twins were the ones to answer " The ninths wishes to come to some sort of agreement with your family."

" You mean like an alliance? Now, what pray tell would motivate the Vongolas, a powerful family, to go and seek an alliance with us?" the raven suddenly opened his eyes eying the bunch " Could it be that the Millefiore are pushing your button to the extend of seeking outside help in order to scare them away?"

There was silence before both the twins slam their hands on the table " Watch your mouth!! That's no way to talk to the Ninth! Who do you think you..." the were suddenly cut off.

" You two shut up!" Tsuna shouted making the twins looked at him with wide eyes and gathering everyones attention " You two are here to learn something about the business world and as far as I know you two are not the Vongola tenths, not yet. That is if you are able to beat him." he said pointing at Xanxus " So do the professional thing and stay quiet."

Both twins glared but remained silent. Reborn looked at Tsuna and frowned " You, Tsunayoshi...what is your last name?"

The raven looked seriously at the small child " Like the twins said earlier, that is none of your concern." he turned to Timoteo while everyone frowned at the answer, they were hiding something " Alright ninth, let's get back to business. What type of deal do you want to get to?"

The ninth nodded " Of course. We would like to form an alliance with your family. Like you said, the Millefiore had been acting up a lot and we hope that by having another strong family as our allies they would seize their attempts of destroying us." he took a breath before continuing " Many of our men have fallen by their hand and there has been rumors of illegal genetic experimentations going on in their base. And if it comes to war, then having another family to aid us would benefit us. Of course if you ever need our help on such matter we will be more than willing to come to your aid."

" I see. But I must warn you that even if we do form an alliance Byakuran will still seek your destruction. Further more he will seek to take out all of your allies if the manage to finish you off putting our family in their list, not that we fear him since he has lost many battles by our hands." this got everyones attentions " What guarantee me forming such a treaty will keep my family safe from that lunatic? He is a dangerous card but we can handle him on our own and we are expert in war affairs, so we really aren't interested in that department. Anything else? " Tsukuyomi said in a bored tone.

" Well seeing as there is no need to assist you in war affairs, how about we join for beneficial profits? Splitting a certain percentage may help us both financially. " the ninth said trying to find something that would get them to agree.

" We have money to spare from the thousands we make. Even if we split 50% on both side I think you would benefit from it far more than us. Anything else you have in mind?" the raven said. So far he wasn't interested in anything they had to offer.

The silver hair teen growled " You bastard! Don't you know what your rejecting!? Do you know how many families would kill for a chance to get to be allies of the Vongolas!? And there you are rejecting everything the ninth offers you! Who do you think you are!?"

Tsukuyomi eyed Gokudera with a raised brow " I'm the leader of an organization who's power is equivalent or greater than that of the Vongolas and you are a subordinate who's speaking out of line. So stay out of the conversation like a good guardian should."

Gokudera growled taking out many lighted dynamites " You bastard!!"

" Gokudera, don't!! Back down now!!" the twins shouted but the bomber has already thrown the dynamites at the raven.

The bombs were heading straight for Tsuna and Tsukuyomi when suddenly they were all cut perfectly in half landing safely in front of them, completely defused. A single knife flew straight toward the bomber leaving a small cut on Gokudera's right cheek before hitting the wall and staying there. Shin had his and extended while glaring at the bomber, he pulled his knife with the string back toward his hand before he hid it away " If you value your life you will not try that again." Sky was frowning at the bunch right beside Shin. Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth in anger, they just threaten his best friend life and he was having a hard time controlling his rage. This definitely crossed the line but he stayed in place yet ready to strike if needed.

The raven stood up from his chair, his face showing a small frown clearly displeased " I think this so called negotiation have come to an end. I will not make any deals with an unruly family." he turned while Tsuna stood up and glared at the twins before he went to leave as well " Come on guys, we're leaving."

" Wait, please!" the ninth stood up and went toward the raven. Tsukuyomi turned and was ready to tell the old man to back off when the ninth dropped to the ground kneeling before him. This action clearly surprise no only the raven, but everyone in the room. " Please, forgive my grandsons guardian's action. I feel very ashame of this turns of event. Please, allow me another meeting. Only this one will have only our heirs to accompanied us."

" Grandfather! You don't need to throw yourself like that!" the twins said standing from their seats " You don't..." they continue to say but were cut off by the ninth.

" No. I feel like I must do this."

The raven stared at the old man kneeling before him " Timoteo...I am touched by your act of humility. I will accept your proposition if Tsunayoshi agrees." he turned to Tsuna " What do you say Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna turned to look at the old man " Ninth, show me your eyes." the old man raised his head in question, but did as he was told. Tsuna focused on the man's eyes as if he was seeing his very soul. Soon he smiled at the old man " Yeah Tsu-kun, I accept. I see no lies or dark soul within him. We can trust him and maybe get on an agreement with them." ' _Though not too sure about my brothers_.' he thought the last part.

The raven nodded. " Very well Ninth I accept to go to another meeting. But this one will be held in three weeks at one of our bases. Do you agree?"

" Yes of course! I accept!" Timoteo asked with hope.

The raven nodded and smiled " Let's go you guys, we have school in the morning." the three boys groaned but left with the raven with Verde laughing at their misery.

The twins frowned before turning to Reborn " I want information on this Tsunayoshi!" both twins said.

Reborn nodded " Of course. Something isn't adding up here." he then smirk " Besides, I already have a plan."

" Good... and don't tell grandfather about this." they added, while Reborn nodded.

Tsukuyomi and the rest were walking to their limo and once inside they all sighed in relief. " Man, I can believe meetings are that intense!" Sky said relaxing.

" You'll get use to it, trust me." the raven boy turned to Shin " I am very impressed with how you handle the situation with the dynamite Shin. One knife cut all those bombs in half perfectly...impressive."

The teal hair boy grinned sheepishly " Ah, thanks. It was pretty easy actually."

The dragon of the mist then turned to Tsuna " Tsuna, I'm especially impressed with how you handle the situation there. It was completely professional. You definitely show them how much you improve and how strong you become. If they knew you were Vongola you'll definitely put them to shame."

Tsuna blushed " Well...you did begged for me to come, so I thought I would behave for your sake."

Shin and Sky snickered. Tsuna glared at them making them sit up straight pretending to behave while the raven looked at them in confusion. He then turned to the small child sitting next to him " Verde I'm going to stay with Tsuna and the other two once more, so the base is under your capable hands. And inform me of any new activity the Vongolas might do. The ninth may be an honorable man, but the others are far from it."

The alcobareno nodded " But of course."

The car pulled at Tsunas house and they all left their cloaks in the limo and only exited with their fine clothing. Kasumi came out and greeted them warmly " My, don't you boys look handsome! Is that your mafia suits?"

The raven nodded while he grinned " Of course! You should have seen Tsuna in our meeting with the Vongolas, he acted so professional!" he said while the old lady was surprised at first but smiled happily at hearing the raven tell how Tsuna behave at the meeting. " Oh, before I forget." he pulled out a bouquet of roses " For you, my sweet young lady." he grinned.

" Oh my!" she took the roses with a huge smile " I was beginning to think I was getting too old for these things."

" Nonsense. Like I always say, age is all in the mind." the raven grinned. Before making his way to Tsuna's room were they all slept.

Tsuna rushed and began to strangle the raven " When did you get those flowers for my mother!!? Are you trying to make me feel bad!!?"

Tsukuyomi just laughed " Always be prepared Tsuna, always be prepared."

The rest of the night were spent peacefully, playing video games, watching movies, and eating some delicious food Kasumi had prepared for them. Pretty soon sleep overtook them as they all drifted into slumber. The next day the four woke up, took a shower and left for Nanimori high. Like always, they walk to school since it wasn't that far, talking all the way and the raven saying there was going to be training after class. This made the other three groan, already feeling the pain.

They kept on talking even after they reach school grounds. Tsuna was so busy chatting that he didn't see were he was going before he tripped on someones ankle. " Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" he fell face first to the ground.

" Oh dear? Are you alright? I'm very sorry for tripping you." a voice, a female one, said with concern.

Tsuna groan as he rubbed his face " Yeah I'm fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing Ms." he said as he looked at the girl. He notice she was wearing a violet vest with no sleeves or any strings connecting from the front to the back, it was hold on in place just fine. Also she had a long and elegant white skirt that cover her entire legs. Her hair was straight long and black and it reached to her waist, two bangs from the front side, extended elegantly until they both reached her thin eyebrows. Her eyes were an unusual elegant violet and had a heart shape locket hanging around her neck. The girl was the very definition of beauty, even Tsuna had to admit that.

The girl smiled " Please call me Misty. Starlight Misty"

Tsuna nodded while also smiling " Nice to meet you Misty-san." he then pointed to the rest of his group " These guys here are my best friends. Yagami Tsukuyomi, Azure Shin, Hikari Sky, and my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

She nodded smiling and elegant smile. Sky eyed the girl before he grinned " Gosh, you're very pretty." Shin elbow him making him grunt and then pout.

Misty laughed lightly " Why thank you Hikari-san."

" So miss Starlight. Are you new here?" Tsukuyomi asked intrigued.

" Why yes. I just moved here a few weeks ago. I'm studying to become a better model since I have a part time job as one." she answer politely.

The raven nodded before he smiled " That's impressive, I'm sure if you keep going at it you'll be one recognized model. Say would you like to hang with us at lunch?"

" Of course. I'm still new here and I don't have any friends so it's ok with me." she replied.

" Great! Well see ya later Starlight-san!"

" Please, call me Misty" she said as she walked away toward her classes.

Tsuna turned to the raven " Tsu-kun, why did you invite her all of the sudden." he then frowned at the raven " Is it because you like here?"he said in a low tone.

The raven quickly shook his head " No! I'm sure you must have sense something, there's something about that girl that's calling to us."

Shin nodded in agreement " Yeah, I felt it."

" Same here!" Sky added.

Tsuna nodded as well " Yes, I felt it too. Well let's go guys or we'll be late for class." he said running to his class while the others followed.

The boys made it to their class, barely managing to escape their fans, and took their respective seats. Good thing they were place close to each other. Soon enough their homeroom teacher entered looking rushed, again. " Sorry I'm a little late again class, but we got two new students here at Nanimori High"

" What is this, new student arrival year or something? They're arriving like moths to this school." the raven said raising an eyebrow. The other three nodded in agreement.

" Hello my name is Sawada Tsurigi."

" And I'm Sawada Tetsua."

Those voices made the four boys choked on their own breath before turning to see the so called new students. Tsuna's eyes widen briefly before he narrowed his eyes.

" It's a pleasure to meet you all." the twins said in unison as they bowed.

Once again the girls were drooling over themselves as the boys groaned. The four marked ones had a disbelief look.

" You have..." Shin started

" ...got.." Sky followed.

" ..to be..." Tsukuyomi said.

" ...kidding me." Tsunayoshi finished.

The teacher nodded as she smiled sweetly before she realize something " Sawadas? Are you two some relatives of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Both twins eyes widen as they looked at the familiar brown hair teen. Tsuna hid his frustrations well ' _Dammit, I should have change my last name years ago!!_' he thought angrily before he spoke " Nope, never saw them in my life. Must be a common last name or something." he said calmly. The raven and the other two, however, knew that he was practically cursing inside himself for his bad luck.

To add more bad luck the teacher assigned the twins a seat right next to the brunet. The twins were keeping an eye on the brunet, while said brunet simply ignored them. The teacher left to give them time to talk and such. The twins were about to stand up and head over his desk but a massive group of girls surrounded them, asking many questions. The two of them cursed inwardly but knew they have to pretend in order to ward off suspicion.

Tsuna sighed before the four got into their own little group " What the hell are they doing here!?" Tsuna hissed, clearly angry.

Tsukuyomi frowned " This has Reborn written all over. How any other way would they be in the same grade with us? After all, they're two years younger than us."

" They probably came here to get some information on us. Or more specifically on Tsuna-kun." Shin mused.

Tsuna growled " And now they do. They know my last name! They will look it up in the database of anywhere for sure! And pretty soon they'll connect the dots and figure who I really am!"

" Don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm sure Tsukuyomi-kun has a plan." Sky said, trying to reassure the stressed brunet.

The raven nodded. " Don't worry Tsuna. At lunch time I'll contact Verde and give the order to wipe any information on you of any database around or at least crash the system of whoever tries to look at it.. Let us hope that no place has it written on documents instead of a computer."

Tsuna sighed still feeling frustrated, but nodded. The rest of the other classes before lunch, Tsukuyomi spent his time trying to ease Tsuna since the brunet was in tension the entire classes. Lunch came soon and they were all waiting for the other two boys. Tsuna felt a tap on his shoulder and tense before turning around. However, it wasn't the twins who had tapped him but Misty. He let his breath go and and smiled.

" Misty-san, you made it!" he said with a smile.

Misty smiled back " Of course. It would be rude to not go when you were invited by so very nice people."

At that moment Shin and Sky joined the group and greeted their new friend. The group was heading to the Sakura trees field at the back to eat when a voice stopped them " Hold it right there herbivores. Where are you going?"

The group froze as they turned to look at the president of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya. They all knew him before he was a Vongola guardian, and he was not one to be messing around since he beats people who are disturbing Nanimori's peaceful grounds. " Don't make me repeat myself or I'll bite you to death." he said as his eyes narrowed.

" We aren't looking for trouble Hibari-san. We were just heading to the Sakura fields to eat our lunch. We promise to be inside the school on time." Tsukuyomi said with a smile.

The raven nodded " Very well. You may go." he knew the bunch from before and knew they didn't cause any sort of trouble, so it wasn't really a surprise he let them go.

The group let out their breath before heading toward the fields. Another group stood beside Hibari eying the group that just left. The twins and their guardian followed silently.

Outside, the group was enjoying their lunch, making jokes and laughing. Even Misty was enjoying her time with the boys. Tsukuyomi had known that they were being watch, everyone knew but they ignored the eyes that were spying of them. However their peaceful time came to and end when they suddenly were surrounded by a group of men holding different weapons.

" Hey brats. Don't you dare call for help or it will be curtains for you. Just hand over anything valuable and we'll on our way." A man with worn out cloths said.

The group glared an were about to stand up and beat them up in order to protect Misty, but she herself beat them to the point. " I must ask you to leave now." he said in a cold tone.

The assailants falter for a second at the sudden change, but laughed as they got closer. " And what are you going to do about it? You're just an obnoxious brat."

Misty took out a pair of fans hidden in her clothing and opened them " I guess I have no choice, do I?" on her right arm a violet color mark appeared " I will defend my friends from scumbags like you." she suddenly appeared in front of one of them and kicked him right in the chest sending him crashing on one of the trees.

The other grunts wasted no time in charging at the model. Misty moved with speed and elegance kicking and hitting them with her fans. One of them took out a gun and aimed it at her before firing. However, Misty used one of her fans to block to bullet, a serious look was over her face. " Is that all you got?" she asked, clearly un-impressed. The man was left speechless but raised his gun again, however Misty closed one of the fans and threw it at the man holding the gun. The fan knocked the weapon out of the man's grip and with same speed bounce right back at the model who grabbed it gracefully before running at the man who had the gun and assaulted him multiple time with her fans leaving him unconscious and bloody.

Two more men ran to her holding a bat and a chain. Misty wasted no time and threw both her fans opened this time as they began to spin at a high speed. The fans cut both men shoulders making them drop their weapon, while the model's weapons returned to her like a boomerang and once again she caught them and pummel the two men. The remaining goons rushed forward to try to contain her but sooner or later they all hit the ground.

Misty was in the middle of a pile of bodies looking as graceful as ever, her dress wasn't even scratch or anything. She looked at the men on the ground who were now getting up and watching her in fear. " Leave, before I really turn serious and kill the bunch of you." she said in an icy tone.

The burglars left, running for their lives. Misty sighed " I bet you guys are wondering why I am able to do all that stuff, huh?" she turned toward the boys.

The raven simply smiled " Nah, that mark on your right arm says it all."

The model looked at the mark on her arm. " You mean this purple dragon mark on my arm? I tried finding out what this mark is but found nothing. By the way you spoke, it seems you know something about it."

The four boys nodded " Come on Misty-san. We got a lot to talk about." Tsunayoshi said before turning to the raven " Did you tell Verde what must be done?"

Tsukuyomi nodded " Already done." with that the group left toward the school building.

Another group came out of their hiding spot on one of the trees. The twins frowned at the whole scene. The others in their group had watch as well and they must admit the girl was far more powerful than any of them.

" Kufufufu. Looks like they added another powerful member to their family." Mukuro said clearly amused.

The twins growled turning toward the illusionist " I want you to get into their group and give us any information you find!"

Mukuro backed away slowly putting his hands in defense " Oya, oya. Calm down you two, my illusions are useless against the raven. Their leader is an expert illusionist, he'll be able to see through mine like it was nothing. Unless of course..."

" We don't care! Just do it!" the twins barked.

" Fine you little brats. Anything to get a little piece and quiet from you two." Mukuro said before he vanished.

Tetsua turned to Gokudera " Contact Reborn and ask him if he found anything." the silver hair teen nodded before he went away. " Sooner or later we'll find what they're hiding."

Tsurugi nodded " Don't worry brother. We will."

**Another chapter done!! What will happen next? Well I guess you better wait and find out. Till next time!**


	6. The truth about bombs

Earthbound Family

( The truth about bombs )

" Reborn. Have you found anything about that Sawada Tsunayoshi." the twins, Tetsua and Tsurugi, said to the little mafioso.

Reborn turned and looked at them before shaking his head " We were close to it, but when we reached the file the entire system crashed."

" What!? How can that be possible!? Our technology is very advanced and it's impossible to crash it!" Tetsua shouted.

" It is possible." Tsurugi said earning a look from his brother " Remember that alcabareno, Verde? He is consider to be one of the most brilliant man in the world. It would be a easy for him to do such thing."

Reborn nodded while Tetsua growled " They're hiding that guys past with tight security! The only thing we know about him is that he's going to take that black hair guy's place as leader of the Earthbounds, the guardians and including himself are called the marked ones, and he has the exact last name as we do!! But that doesn't tell us anything!!"

" Maybe..." the blond said in thought "...maybe mother and father might now?"

" What!? What would mom and dad know about this guy!? They haven't even seen this guy!" Tetsua roared.

Tsurugi sighed " Ok, ok. Don't byte my head off for suggesting an idea. Maybe Mukuro will have better luck then us."

Reborn was frowning the moment Tsurugi suggestion made itself known. ' _They couldn't...could he be_?' he then jumped from the table he was sitting and walked away. " I'm checking every hospital in Nanimori...or better yet this entire region to see if I can find any written documents on Sawada Tsunayoshi." was all he said before he left. Leaving both boys with a raised brow.

On one of the gym of Nanimori high a boy was hitting a dummy made of wood. He wasn't using his fist like many other of his class, but instead he was using his palms to hit the the wood dummy. He kept on it for hours hitting it in specific places. The boy had short red hair and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a karate uniform while he preforms his training and he had complete and utter focus. In this class he was the best of the best, and so far there hasn't been anyone who was able to beat him. Because of this the boy felt a little disappointed.

Another boy came in wearing his normal Nanimori uniform. " Hey Ikaru! Your still trying to perfect the Girly Fish?"

" It's Gentle Fist!" the boy Tsurugi shouted.

" Whatever. The point is, how can you still be trying to perfect it when I see no one able to even stand five minutes against it?"

The red hair boy sighed " I don't know. The techniques and all are at their best, I know that. But there just something that's missing. What do you think Zeo?"

Zeo, a boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes, shook his head amused. " Well, only you can determined what is missing. Personally I would get someone to coach me into perfecting it. Your very good Ikaru, but I know you'll find a way to become even better." the brunet smiled at that. " Now let's go slowpoke and get change. It's lunch time!!"

Ikaru nodded as he left to get changed before returning to his classmate and accompanied him to the cafeteria. After the two got some trays withs food they proceed to look for a table, when they spotted one with a certain group. The red head pointed to said table with this head " Hey let's go to that table over there. It got some free space."

Zeo looked uncertain " I don't think it's a good idea. See, those guys there are some of the most popular guys in school. Tsukuyomi, Tsunayoshi, Shin, Sky, and Misty, I think their names were. I don't think they'll let us sit there."

Ikaru grunted " Well lets see about that." he walked toward the table with a reluctant Zeo behind. When he reach the table the sudden confident left him and now he was having second thoughts, but it was too late to turn now for the entire group was looking at them. "Um...C-Could we...um...sit with you guys. M-Most tables are t-taken." he shuttered.

Tsuna smiled and nodded " Sure you can! There's no problem with us, right guys?" they all nodded and welcome the two boys.

Ikaru sighed in relief as he and his friend took a seat with the bunch. The bunch began to eat their lunch and get to know each other better. The red hair fighter kinda like hanging with this guys, it felt like he belong with them. A while passed and they continue to chat until Tsuna felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He turned to look and his eyes landed on the twins who were glaring at him.

He sighed " Excuse me. I'll be on the roof for a while." he stood up and left.

Everyone at the table, except for Ikaru, knew the reason why he left. They all had a worried expression. Zeo stood up " Don't worry I'll go and check on him." The group nodded and kept their guard up and a watchful eye on the twins and their group.

Zeo walk up the stair to the roof and opened the door. He looked around and spotted the brunet leaning on one of the rails of the roof, gazing at the scenery. " Tsuna-kun, are you alright?"

The brunet turned his head before he nodded " Yeah Zeo, I'm fine." he said turning fully to face the blue hair boy. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see if you were alright. Everyone was worried about you suddenly leaving, so I came to see if you were ok." answered the boy.

Tsuna frowned " That's nice. Why don't you come out from your host and tell me that yourself, whoever you are."

Zeo eyes widen "W-What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about the will that hides withing you. Now, why don't you come out and tell me what you want." Tsuna said seriously.

Zeo's eyes closed before they opened revealing a red eye with the kanji of a number on it and the other blue. " Kufufufu...My, my aren't you a clever one. How did you know I was in this body?"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed " Call it a hunch. You're Rokudo Mukuro, the twins mist guardian, aren't you?"

'Zeo' laughed " Right again Sawada Tsunayoshi."

" What do you want?"

'Zeo' grinned " Well I want information about you, future boss of the Earthbound." mist surrounded Zeo's body, completely engulfing him until it died down revealing Mukuro's own body. " The twins want to know about your personal history, but I know you won't give it to me."

Tsuna smirked " You're smart. I knew those two would come up with something to get information about me."

Mukuro shrugged " What can I say? The twins are very obnoxious when they want something and if I come empty handed they will surely become violent."

Tsuna leaned on the rails again " So, what do you want to know?"

The illusionist pretended to think before he smirked " Like I said, I know you won't tell me about your personal life. However, there is something I want to know. These marked one, what you are, I want to know more about that."

Tsuna closed his eyes and chuckled " No surprise there. I knew you and the others were spying on us. Very well I'll tell you what I know." he said surprising the illusionist, he thought that he would have to force it out of him. " According to Tsu-kun, the marked ones are a group of people chosen since their birth to be able to summoned a dragon; there's a total of seven, each representing the sky, mist, rain, storm, thunder, cloud, and sun. Tell me Mukuro, have you ever heard about the seven earthbound dragons?"

Mukuro frowned in thought " The seven beast said to have almost destroyed the world? What about them, they're just a legend."

The brunet shook his head " No, they are real. The marked ones are those who are able to become compatible partners with these dragons. Their partner are chosen according to the color and design of these marks." he said showing his own mark to the illusionist.

" So that means the legend is true." he said in thought " Does that means your dragon is the most powerful of the bunch?"

Tsuna shook his head " No. Each dragon is powerful in its own way. By a certain circumstance the dragon I'm partner with was chosen by the rest to be their leader."

Mukuro nodded " And do you have said dragon with you?"

Once again the brunet shook his head " No, the only one who has his dragon in Tsu-kun...but he hasn't show it to anyone. We're waiting for all the marked ones to be part of the family before we set out to look for our partners."

Mukuro chuckled " Interesting. Well that should be enough to get those brats off my backs for a while. I thank you Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said as the mist started to surround him " I find you to be a most interesting individual." was the last thing he said before the mist disappeared leaving a scared looking Zeo behind.

Tsuna smiled reassuringly " Don't worry, I won't hurt you or tell anyone."

The blue hair boy looked uncertain but soon gave a small smile " Thank you." he then turned toward the door " We should go. The others are worried about you."

The brunet nodded and the two walked back to their table. Everyone was glad to see their future leader ok. Tsukuyomi smiled at him " Hey, Tsuna-kun. The P.E teacher asked you to pick up some boxes at the gym and take it to the freezer. If you want I could go and help you."

" No Tsu-kun, you need to get to our next class since your the only one that takes it with me." the brunet replied.

Ikaru stood up and smiled " I can help. I have free period next since the teacher got into an accident."

Tsuna nodded, grateful, while Zeo pouted " Ah, men!! I'm stuck with physics!! This sucks!"

" Yeah, its sucks to be you." Ikaru grinned.

" Hey!" everyone laughed at the blue hair boy, even the voice inside his head.

After lunch both boys went to the gym and picked a load of boxes and headed straight to the school freezer. Both were talking animatedly along the way. Tsuna found that he was into karate and stuff like that, he used his body like a weapon. He even told the brunet that he had develop a fighting style he called the gentle fist, where he used his palm to attack his opponent instead of fists, attacking at crucial points. To say the least the dragon of the sky was very impressed. Ikaru also told him how he felt like it wasn't using it to his fullest, even if no one was able to withstand his attack patterns for very long.

Both soon arrived at the freezer, Tsuna input a code given to him to open the heavily armed door, since many important items were stored there. Ikaru was the first to enter the cold room and place the boxes on top of other boxes. Tsuna followed, but as he enter someone hit him at the back of his head and the brunet fell unconscious while the door slammed shut. Ikaru turned to look at what happened since he heard the door closed.

" Tsuna?" his eyes landed on the brunet on the floor " TSUNA!!" he ran toward his fallen friend and check his pulse. " Good, he's only unconscious. But why?" he began to check the brunet for anything unusual until he felt a bump in the back of his head. Ikaru eyes narrowed " Some one knocked him out and shut the door. Maybe wanted us to freeze to death. But someone will surely suspect of our absence and come looking for us."

He suddenly heard a ticking from somewhere around the room and began to look for the source. He looked behind one of the boxes and his eyes widen at what he saw " A bomb!!?" The explosive had a countdown and by now was on fifteen minutes " Someone clearly wants us out!!" he gritted his teeth as he began to look for a way to turn off the explosive device " Crap! I don't know what to do!!" the shouted as the time continue to diminish.

Ikaru ran toward the brunet and began to shake him " Come on Tsuna wake up!!" but the brunet remained with his eyes closed. " Dammit! Not good." he then ran toward the door and began to pound it, calling for help.

Outside two boys were just in front of said door. " Do you really think it's wise to do this behind Tetsua and Tsurugi's back? I mean, you already are in deep trouble for what you caused at the meeting."

" Shut it baseball freak." Gokudera said eying the door. " If he's good and worthy, he'll be able to get out of this before the bomb detonates. Beside if not, then the less enemies we face the better." he began to walk away.

Yamamoto sighed " If you say so." he took after the bomber.

After five minutes of trying to get someone to open the door, he gave up on it " I don't know the code for opening this door and I don't know how to disarm a bomb. Well then, I guessed I'll have to knock the door down!" he narrow his eyes as he took a stance before the door.

He let out a roar before his palm connected with the heavily arm door, but it didn't move. He gritted his teeth and began hitting the door on certain spots. He continue hitting the door with all his might, his hands were beginning to bleed but he didn't stop. His and Tsuna's life were on stake. He continue to assault the door mercilessly and notice that the door was beginning to shake.

But he stopped when he heard a sound and quickly turned to look behind him. His eyes widen when he saw dynamite sticks flying toward him. Ikaru cursed his luck, he had to get rid of them or else this was going to be his and his new friend resting place. ' _I don't plan on dying today!_' he thought as he took a different stance and closed his eyes and quickly opening them counting the incoming objects. ' _Fifteen_.' he thought as he disappeared and appeared behind the flying objects. " Silent Strike of the wind" he said lowly and the dynamite were turned into many slices and defused.

Another set of rocket bombs came flying toward him. ' _Fifty eight. Silent Strike won't do this time_.' his stance changed again, one arm was pointing at the ground while the other pointed at the roof vertically. His leg separated and bended a little, making his body closer to the ground " Noble Strike technique: Asura's Assault!"

His palm became a blur as he moved them in sink with the other and slowly moved forward. Some one could say he was using a sword because the exploding objects were being cut, while others crushed. He continue to his attack until the bombs stopped coming. The red head was panting lightly, this many bombs were really getting to him. Just as he was about to turn back to his work more bombs appeared out of nowhere, rocketing, not at him but the fallen brunet. " Tsuna!!"

He manage to get to Tsuna but the bombs were almost upon them. ' _No time to count! Gotta act now or we're both dead!_' he thought desperately. His body began to spin around rapidly until a sphere of wind surrounded the two " Noble Defensive Style: Heaven's Sphere!" He continue to rotate as the bombs continue to come. As the bombs collide with the sphere of icy wind, caused by the cold air around them, they began to defused and scatter around the room. None of the bombs exploded at contact. Once the rain of bomb finished did the sphere of wind began to dye and the spinning boy began to slow down.

Once Ikaru stopped he collide on the floor, he was exhausted and the chilling temperature was not helping him. He took a glance at the main bomb and saw that he only had six minutes to break down the door and escape. But he was dead tired, he never pushed himself like this before, but then he remember his friend Zeo and his newly made one and Tsuna. He couldn't give up, not yet. He stood up on shaking legs and turned toward the door and took his stance once more and began slamming his palms on the door. The force of the strike wasn't as fierce as when he had started hitting the blasted thing, but he pushed himself forward. His hands were now bloody as he continue to hit the door. The door was shaking a lot now, but time was running out."

" Please..." he panted.

" Please..." he said again as he hit the door harder.

" Please, give me the strength to save my friend!!" he shouted out of breath.

At that moment a yellow dragon shaped mark glowed on his right arm. Suddenly the red head felt a new wave of energy flowing through him. Only thirty seconds left. " This is it!! Nobel Style: Budda's Absolute Power Force!!" he hand was surrounded by yellow flames as he slammed forcefully at the heavily armed door. The slam completely shook the door to the core, but then a sudden powerful pressure hit the door blasting it open and crashing into the wall on the opposite side, leaving a giant burned mark in shape like a palm on it.

Ikaru didn't pay much attention as he ran toward the fallen brunet, picked him up, and ran outside carrying him all the way, once they reach the outside the bomb detonated inside the room. The force of the blast came rapidly behind him knocking him and the unconscious boy to the ground, but other wise no damage to them was done. The fighter eyes were becoming heavy and his vision was becoming blurry. " T-Tsuna..." he said as he was engulfed in darkness.

Ikaru groaned and he was beginning to struggle to open his eyes. After a few seconds slowly opened his eyes and was face to face with his blue hair friend Zeo. He screamed no recognizing him. Zeo laughed " What? Am I that ugly?"

Ikaru blinked before he sat up, noticing his bandaged arms and hands. He grimaced before he ignore them, looking at his friend. " Sorry Zeo-kun. Couldn't actually see you that clear." he chuckled before he realized something and panic " Where's Tsuna!?"

" I'm right here Ikaru-kun." the fighter turned toward another bed beside him. He saw Tsuna smiling at him " I'm ok thanks to you. By what they told me it seem that there was a bomb in the Freezer. Can you tell me what happened exactly?"

Ikaru nodded and told everything to the other brunet. Tsuna listen carefully as he continue to speak " Then this yellow dragon mark appeared and gave me strength, so I used it to power my last attack and blasted the door I quickly carried you and ran out, seconds later the bomb went off." the red eye boy sighed " I'm just glad I was able to get us out of there in time."

" Ikaru...can I see the mark?" the brunet did as he was told and showed a yellow glowing dragon mark. " Ah, so your one of us." he said as he showed his mark.

The young fighter blinked " Does that mean we're brothers?"

Tsuna chuckled " Something like that. You see..." he started but was cut off when the door of the infirmary was burst opened.

Tsukuyomi enter the room looking paled and worried as he spotted Tsuna and engulfed him in a hug " Oh thank God! Tsuna when I heard you were in the infirmary because of an explosion I thought you were done for! I'm glad you only have a few scratches!! Don't you ever scare me like that again!!" he said hugging the brunet tighter.

Tsuna was enjoying the hug greatly, actually he loved it. He returned the hug to the worried boy " I'm fine Tsu-kun. Thanks to Ikaru there. He's a mark one and the one responsible for me being here alive and well." he smiled.

The raven stood up and went toward the red head and embraced him as well. Right now he didn't care about him being a marked one, there were other things far more important " Thank you Ikaru. Thank you for saving my little Tsuna-kun." he whispered.

Ikaru blushed with embarrassment " Aw, it was nothing really." he grinned.

Tsukuyomi turned serious " What happened in there?" The dragon of the sun told everything of what happened in the freezer. He even showed his bandaged ams to prove it. The raven growled as he narrowed his eyes " There's only one person I know that would do such an impulsive thing. Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola's Storm Guardian." but the he frowned in thought " But he couldn't be quick enough to knock Tsunayoshi out. He had help...probably that swordsman he's always fighting with." his mark began to glow and so did his red eyes " I think I should give those Vongolas a piece of my mind!"

" Wait...I'll go with you." Tsuna stood up and stood along side the raven " I want to know what's going on too." he then turned to Ikaru " We'll talk later. I promise to take you to my house and explain everything. Plus you can have some of my mother's delicious cooking." he grinned. Ikaru beamed and nodded. " You're welcome to come too Zeo-kun."

" Really? Awesome!!"

Both boy left the other two and walked out of the building and heading out, passing the many trees to the sides. Tsukuyomi hide his anger well, but Tsuna could tell he was pissed and he never had seen the raven's skills at all. Things could be bad. " So...how are we going to find them?" he asked but already knew the answer, he was just acting.

" We don't." following the act " They're always spying on us. Come out you two, I know you're hiding in the trees!" he shouted at the small forestation beside them.

A rustling was herd before the twins dropped from the branch they were currently hiding. The both were frowning " You knew we were spying on you? For how long?" they both said in unison.

The raven suddenly appeared right in front of them. Both there eyes were wide but the raven grabbed the blond by his collar and lift him into the air. " What the hell are you trying to pull you bastards!?"

Tsurugi was squirming, trying to get free " What are you talking about!? Let him go!!" Tetsua shouted.

" You think it's funny trying to kill my best friend!!? You are putting the negotiation with the Vongolas on thin ice!! Pull something like that again and I'll fucking declared war on your family!!" the raven roared.

" What are you talking about!? We haven't tried to kill anyone!!" the brunet said as he was about to jump on the raven when Tsuna got in between them. " Move!" Tetsua said in a low serious tone.

Tsuna ignored him and heard a grunt of pain before turning to look behind and see Tsurigi having a hard time breathing. " Tsu-kun, let him go." raven looked at him with confusion but did so. Tsurugi hit the ground hard.

He groaned when he felt himself lifted from the ground. He turned to look to see if it was his brother, but it wasn't. Tsuna was the one to help him stand up "Are you ok?" Tsurugi was stunned but nodded. The brunet turned to Tetsua " You said you have nothing to do with an assassination attempt on my life?"

" Of course not! We may no trust you, but that doesn't give us the right to try to kill you!" Tetsua responded before he ran toward his brother to see if he was ok.

" Why do you suspect it was us?" the blond boy asked, snapping out of his daze.

Tsukuyomi sighed " Your storm guardian, Gokudera, set a bomb inside the freezer in order to take him out. Another member of our family got his arms severely injured breaking out of said room. We also suspect of your rain guardian might also be involved since some one with speed and precise accuracy, knocked Tsuna out before he had any chance to react. Plus its going to cost us to repair your guardians mess."

The twins were left surprised " Are you sure?" they both asked.

" Our dragon of the sun said there was traps which involved bombs that flied through the air like rockets." The raven replied.

" There's no doubt about it then." Tsurugi sighed.

" What the hell are they trying to do! We'll definitely need to set our guardian straight!" Tetsua said in annoyance at finding their friends disobeying their orders and putting the meeting on jeopardy.

Both twins bowed at the two " We are deeply sorry for this Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna chuckled " No worries, no major harm done."

" But we still don't trust you."

" So we'll still keep an eye on you."

" Figures." the raven groaned " Fine, just as long as you two control those guardians of yours. Come on Tsuna-kun, we need to head back before Hibari bite us to death for leaving the school so suddenly."

" Hai, hai."

Both boys left leaving the twins to think on what to do with the two responsible for causing this mess.

Elsewhere Reborn was looking at the last hospital located in Nanimori. He was accompanied by a woman with dark pink hair and a pair of goggles resting on her neck. She was Bianchi, Gokudera's sister and Reborn's lover. They both arrived a few seconds ago before asking to see the head of the hospital. Both waiting patiently for said doctor to arrive.

" Don't worry Reborn. Maybe this is the place were you'll find what your looking for." she said to the small infant.

" I hope so."

Just then a man wearing a medical coat enter the room " Well hello there Reborn, long time no see." the man said with a smile.

" Yes, it has Dr. Ishida. But I'm here for business only. Sorry."

The man laughed " As always. So what can I help you with?"

" I'm looking on information about a Sawada Tsunayoshi. But if you don't have any I'll..."he was about to finish but the other man interrupted him.

" Sawada Tsunayoshi? Of course we know him! He's Kasumi adopted son and very nice boy."

" Adopted?"

" Yes, sadly his parents left him behind because of his illness."

" Illness?" Reborn was not liking were this was going.

" Yes, please follow me." the doctor said leaving the room to go into another.

Reborn jumped from his seat and followed " Bianchi, stay here in case something comes up." he said to the woman who nodded. The infant enter a dark room with many cabinets. He saw the doctor looking for a file before coming to him and handed it to him.

" Tsunayoshi was born with fragile bones on his arms and a weak heart, so anything to strenuous could be deadly to him. It wasn't only after a few weeks ago did he suddenly made what we refer as a miracle recovery. But because of his condition his parents left him here to us and left. We couldn't keep him as much as we wanted to, so we send him to an orphanage were he was later adopted by Kasumi. It's all in here Reborn." he inform the little mafioso.

Reborn read the file and his fears were realized. ' _Tsuna...you're the twins brother? But that means you are part of our family_. _You are a Vongola._' he thought before he frowned ' _This is not going to be good for any of us, this defies our family rules and laws. So, this is what Tsukuyomi had been desperately trying to hide. I must confront Iemetsu and Nana about this first._' he handed the file back to the doctor " Absolutely no one can access this file, only Tsuna and his relative can. Do not let anyone see this."

The doctor nodded confused " Ok."

Reborn left the room and headed for the exit accompanied by Bianchi " So, did you find what you were looking for?"

The alcobareno nodded " Yes. This complicates everything. Sorry Bianchi, I can't tell you what I found. Now I must go to Italy once more and have a little talk with Tetsua and Tsurugi's parents." Bianchi nodded in understanding. Reborn's frown never left him ' _Things definitely got a lot more complicated._'


	7. Frustrations

Earthbound Family

**Not many reviews but a heck of a lot of favorite story, does one of my stories have this much people who liked them as much? Who cares! Thank you for all those who review my fic. Now let me answer some things for the ones who review.**

**YaoiFangirl2ndnature**: Thanks for the review! And if you want to find more you'll have to read this chapter and wait for the other one in a week...yes I update this like it was a manga. Evil, I know.

**Cathy Rin**: Glad you're enjoying it :) The same answer as YaoiFangirl2, want to know then you must read and be patience, remember patience is a virtue.

**2727yeah**: Glad you're enjoying the chapter. Yes I have all those chapters done...but I'm not going to post them YET, so I'm sorry :). They can change according to how you readers react, thou so far it's positive, so you know. If you want to find out more you'll have to be a good girl and wait for the other chapters to come...next week, less if I feel inspired. I hope you still be eager to receive each chapter and thanks for the reviews. And please don't hate me for making you wait.

**Zero ()**: Thanks, I really try my best with the fighting scenes and all, this must mean I'm not that bad making up the stuff :) Stay tune for the next chapter coming in a week.

**Well that's it for now. Got any questions you want to ask me? Then go ahead and write me, thou I must warn you I may not answer them ( Insert evil laugh here). Nah, just kidding. Well enough of this and enjoy the chap.**

( Frustrations )

" Boys, I am very displeased with your actions. Not only have you been sneaking behind my back to spy on the earthbound family members but your guardians also caused a mess that almost ended up with Tsukuyomi declaring war on the Vongolas." the Vongola ninth said in a stern voice from the monitor. Once he got word of what the twins were doing he immediately contacted them.

Both twins flinched " Sorry grandfather..." Tetsua started.

" But we were just worried about you." Tsurugi added.

Timoteo sighed " I am very capable of handling myself if something happens. I may be old, but I still can defend myself."

" We are sorry." both twins bowed.

The old man couldn't stay angry with them for long " It's fine boys. Just give Tsuna and the other their space." he then turned serious " And I'm afraid I got some bad news. My son, Xanxus, is getting restless and he won't wait for us to return to Italy to start the ring battles. So..." he took a moment to compose himself " I'm sorry to say that the ring battles will take place in the school you have been attending."

" WHAT!!?" both shouted.

" But grandfather! We can't fight on the school, there are people's life to consider!" the brunet said.

" Plus the Earthbound wouldn't like it to have the school they go to being the battle grounds for our business." the blond finished.

The ninth nodded " True. However, the battle will take place at night were no people will get hurt or involved. In addition, I already talk with Tsukuyomi about it and we've come to an agreement that we could do so as long as we cover the damages done to the school." he looked sadden for a moment " I'm sorry boys, but the battles will start tomorrow. Prepare your guardians for the event and I wish you luck." with that he turned the communications off.

Tsurugi growled " That Xanxus always has to ruin everything!"

Tetsua nodded " I really wanted to know who this Tsunayoshi person is, but it'll have to wait. Come on bro, we need to tell everyone to get ready." with that both boys left.

The following day, on another part of Nanimori, Tsuna and Tsukuyomi were in the hidden base training room, or one of them that is. They were the only ones in the room, which made the brunet blush lightly, since the others were training in different room. Ikaru, and Zeo, joined the family and was pleased to be learning to control his flames, he says that his techniques are more effective with them. Back to the two, the raven was worried about Tsuna's safety since he was the only one that didn't have a weapon.

" Tsuna-kun due to events of the freezer on school grounds I decided it's time for you to use..." he said as he pulled out a pair of objects " ...these!!" he grinned happily.

Tsuna blinked with an owlish look " Tsu-kun....those are a pair of mittens."

" Yep!" he said grinning.

" Yeah...how should I put this...ok here it goes." he took a breath " HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!!!?" he shouted making the raven struggle to remain on his spot.

Tsukuyomi rubbed his ears " True Tsuna, they may not look like much but put them on." he passed the mittens to the brunet who sighed and put them on. The raven grinned " Now, think fast!!" he said as he threw a knife toward the brunet.

Tsuna gasped as he raised his arms to block. The knife hit one of the mittens but was repelled by it. " W-What!?" Tsuna looked at the mittens in astonishment.

" Now go into hyper dying will mode with the mittens on." the read eye boy said with a smirk.

Tsuna did so and soon the sky flames appeared on his forehead. He took a look at the mitten only to see that he had metal gloves on with an X on the back. " Tsu-kun...what are these?" the brunet said with his calm voice but with wide eyes.

" These, Tsuna, are called the X-gloves. They're Vongola type weapons I got from Timoteo as an apology for the events of...you know. They are weapons that closely resembled the one that the Vongola Primo used, so they're very rare. These gloves can also manifest your flames better, and while fighting they become like hot iron when surrounded with your flames." the raven explained.

Tsuna frowned " Vongola...weapons?" he sighed. He really didn't want anything from the Vongolas, but the raven had high expectation of him. Tsuna blushed in his dying will mode thinking on how to impress the raven, well these will have to do. Summoning his flames to surround his hands he definitely notice the heat coming from them. He tested them out by moving around, punching the air, and testing some combos.

" Impressive, Tsuna-kun." he winked making the boy blushed " Ok, now I will teach you to fly with them. Tsuna gather your flames in your hands and then released them by pointing at the ground. Remember, to fly you'll need to gather more flames, lets see what you got."

Tsuna nodded as he gather his flames and both palm were facing the ground. He felt the energy building and suddenly released it. Tsuna suddenly disappeared making the raven look with wide eyes before he heard a scream and a crashing sound and looked up. Tsuna was slammed against the sealing grimacing in pain. " Gah...that will leave a bruise tomorrow." he hissed.

" Hm...we're going to need practice on that" it was all the raven said.

Both worked on Tsuna's flying, developing techniques, and such for hours. Once they both thought it was enough they gather they're belongings and went home. Shin and Sky both went to their apartments for the time being, Misty was at her own place like always, and Ikaru was at his so they had the house all to themselves because Kasumi went to visit one of her relative and wouldn't be back for at least three days.

The two were currently watching a movie on the couch, or one of them anyways. Tsuna was currently stealing glances at the young raven next to him, he couldn't help it. How could he? The boy beside his had a good built, not too much or little, he looked normal. Those captivating red eyes, the lazy smile of those soft lips, that tanned skin, and not to mention how said skin felt even when they were training. The brunet couldn't help but blush and look away to the screen, he had a crush on the raven. He couldn't help it.

'_How I wish I could be more than a friend to him_.' he thought sadly.

After the movie both boys notice the time and went to Tsuna's room, where Kasumi was nice enough to buy an extra bed for Tsukuyomi since Tsuna's room was so big, so they both fit perfectly. Pretty soon the raven felled into a peaceful slumber but Tsuna stayed awake. He was looking at the sleeping form of the other boy letting a sigh go. He really couldn't help it, he liked his best friend, a lot. But every time he comes close to telling the raven how he felt he always chicken out at the end.

Tears began to fall ' _As if he would ever like me._' he thought sadly. ' _There are many people who are willing to be by his side, and who am I? Just a stupid coward loser trying to get his attention. He will never be mine_. _I wish he loved me back. Why can't I be good enough for him!_' he thought angrily as he furiously wiped the tears away, but they still came running down his face. He gave up and went into uneasy slumber.

Tsukuyomi usually is a light sleeper, even the drop of a needle could wake him up at any place. But when he is at Tsuna's house he feels at ease and becomes a really heavy sleeper. Usually if he's not waken for school the boys throw cold water to wake him up, he really hated cold water. But there were certain thing that always woke him up no matter what, like Tsuna's whimpering.

The raven heard it again and open his drowsy eyes " Tsuna?" he looked at the other bed and saw the other brunet tossing and turning, tears running down his face. Without thinking the raven stood up from his bed in his black pajamas and sat at the edge of the other bed right next to Tsuna. He laid his hand on the brunet's face and began to caress it slowly. Tsuna whimpering slowly stopped and the tears began to died down as he leaned into the touch, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the raven waist like sighing happily. The raven chuckled " Someday...someday I'll be able to tell you how much you mean to me Tsuna." he chuckled again " Who would've thought that a powerful mafia boss would be afraid to admit his feeling for the ones they most care."

He tried to stand up but Tsuna tighten his hold and began to whimper. The raven boy sighed before he laid next to the brunet, comfortably might one say, and went to sleep as well. Morning came soon and Tsuna was the first to wake up as he notice he was resting on something warm and comfortable. When he fully opened his eyes he notice that his head was resting on the raven chest. He blushed but couldn't hold the scream that came out. " HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Tsu-kun!? What are you doing here?" he asked with his mouth wide opened.

The raven yawned, but was able to hear the question " Well Tsuna-kun I woke up at night hearing you tossing and turning while you whimpered. I went to check up on you and you wrapped you arms around me and didn't let go. So I slept here." he explained leaving out the part where he caressed said boy.

Tsuna blush deepened " Oh, sorry. Um...anyways we better get ready for school."

Tsukuyomi nodded and both got ready to school, eat some breakfast, and left. Once they reach their school they were greeted by their friends with the look of worry. " Tsuna-kun, Tsukuyomi-kun there is something weird going on here."

The raven was expecting that " Ah, what happened here?"

" Our spot at the roof top had been closed do to some minor damage." Misty answered.

" Hm, let's go check it out." Tsunayoshi said leading the group behind the school on a spot that was directly below their usual hanging place. Everyone looked around to make sure no one was looking and once they were sure they jumped high into the air and landed on the roof. " Wha...What happened here!?" the brunet shouted looking at the damaged roof.

Ikaru inspected the place " It seems there was a struggle. I can tell there were more people involved but only two were fighting."

The raven sighed " I guess it started then." The others gave him a confuse look.

" What are you saying Tsukuyomi-kun? You know what happened here?" Sky asked.

Tsukuyomi nodded " You see our school have become the battle grounds for the Vongolas ring battle. See, Xanxus has become impatient and couldn't wait to take the Vongola rings and become the new Vongola tenth. It was either this or a full out battle involving people. The ninth talk with me about this a few days ago and I agreed to let them do so if it took place at night where innocent people wouldn't be involved and they payed for the damages."

" Looks like the scarred man couldn't wait for competing for the title, which is a little suspicious." Shin said in thought.

The raven nodded " I agree. There is something behind that man's intentions than what he is letting them to believe. Tonight we go and see one of their match."

Everyone nodded and left the roof top before anyone could spot them. For them school went as well as it could have gone, there was no trace of the twins anywhere giving them a break which aloud them the breath at ease. Soon nightfall came and the group arrived at school grounds. They were approaching the gates when two women with long pink hair jumped in front of them blocking their way.

" Halt! No ones aloud to pass." one of them said.

" Please turn around and leave before we take extreme measures." the other one finished.

The raven stood in front of them with his group behind him, his eyes were closed " Sorry, but we are going in and you won't do a thing about it." the two women two a step back in preparation " In fact..." he opened his eyes revealing black pinwheels designs on them around the red pupil, his eyes were glowing eerily " ...you won't remember even seeing us."

The two women looked dazed and nodded slowly before walking away. " What did you do?" Ikaru asked in awe.

The raven closed his eyes and they returned to their normal form " Oh. I just trapped them in an illusion. Don't worry by morning they'll snap out of it and remember nothing of us being here. Now come on."

The group continue to a certain part of the roof were lightning rods were ticking out in plain sight. " I'll handle this." Misty said as her hands began to be surrounded by violet flames. She knelled to the ground and touched it. Seconds later a tree with violet colored leafs grew from the spot she touched and reach the hight perfectly.

The group took different branches but all of them could see fine and no one suspected anything. The raven turned to the model " Great job Misty, your abilities has sky rocket through the roof."

Misty smiled " Ah, it was easy."

They started watching and it appeared to be a battle with the lightning guardians. There was one who was using umbrellas to shoot lightning with an afro and a black uniform. He was struggling against the other one who had a long brown coat and a pair of horns on his head and he was winning the fight. However, the was a poof of pink smoke and the man was replaced with a small infant in a cow suit with a giant afro.

" W-What happened there!" Shin asked in astonishment.

The raven kept on watching and spotted a bazooka not to far away from the infant " So, the rumors were true." he said as everyone turned to him " They say that there is a family which created a weapon called the 10 year bazooka. If a person is hit with said weapon that person will be send ten years into the future while the older version of that person is sent into the present time in order to avoid meeting with his path self and vice-versa. But it also has a timer, and it looks like the poor kid's time had run out."

" Hey look the twins interfered with the match!" Sky said.

The group heard the pink hair woman declaring an instant disqualification for interfering with the match, so not only the infant, who's name was reveal to be Lambo, lost the match and his ring, but the twins also lost their halve leaving it in possession of Xanxus. The man laughed victoriously as the group heard the man said " Killed them all!" At that order the present members of the Varia attacked the surprised looking Vongolas, but none of them made two their targets as they were all hit backed.

In front of the Vongolas stood Tsuna in his dying will mode hovering in the air, eying the Varia group with a glare. The Vongolas looked stunned at seeing someone in hyper dying will mode for only the twins could do that. Xanxus growled at the site of him " What the hell are you doing here!? This is a private affair between the brats and us!!" he then smirk " Outside interference will cost them the match, which means we win."

Tsuna grunted as he crossed his arms " Could have fooled me. However, you yourself broke a major rule Xanxus. By deciding to kill the opposing team before the competition is over cost you the match as well." he smirked " It's in the rules." he turned toward one of the women in the area.

The cervelo nodded " It is correct. Both teams will be disqualified and the rings will be taken away from both parties."

" So your only choice is to call of your attack, hand over the half of your ring, and play fair and square. Or loose your ambition right here, right now." Tsuna's smirked

Xanxus growled in hatred before he separated his ring and threw the half to the twins, who quickly caught it. Xanxus then smirked " You know Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am almost disappointed you are not the one I'll have to fight. Maybe on another occasion."

Tsuna nodded " Sure." he said as the scarred man and his team left the area.

Tsuna turned to the rest of the Vongolas. The twins were still surprise to see their target right in front of them in hyper dying will mode. Orange eyes stared at orange eyes. Tsurugi was the one to break the silence, looking shy " Um...thanks for that."

" Even thou you nearly cost us the competition." Tesua said while he glared at the brunet. Tsurugi glared at his brother, clearly not getting the situation. He always was the most hotheaded of the two.

" Don't thank me Vongolas. I was doing this for the school, the damage of said fight would've destroyed the place." his eyes harden but Tsurugi could tell he was lying " Make no mistake, I don't like your family at all, but I won't let irrational feelings cloud my judgment." he then took into the air, hovering above the group " Try not to make such a mess for the Ninth to clean up...and beware of Xanxus. That man is clearly hiding something."

" Wait!! How the hell can you use hyper dying will mode!!?" Tetsua shouted, only silence answered him. He growled " Answer or I'll..."he started to threaten but was cut off.

" Brother, that's enough!!" the blond shouted at his brother making the other to stared him with wide eyes. He then turned to Tsuna " Ok, we'll keep an eye on things." Tsuna gave them a little smile before he disappeared from view.

Tetsua turned to his brother with anger in his expression " What the hell Tsurugi!!? Why did you just let him get away!!?" he shouted.

Tsurugi turned to his brother and glared " Don't you go shouting at me! We clearly would've been in a mess if he hadn't intervene. We let our self believe that the Varia would follow the rules and look what happened. We nearly got ambushed by them. He save us, whether he admits it or not, plus he gave us a warning." he then stared at where the older brunet used to be " There is more to this battle than what Xanxus is letting us to believe. Let just go home and prepare ourself for tomorrow night."

The brunet huffed but nodded in agreement and the entire group left. Tsuna made it back to their hideout, the tree, and got surrounded by his friends praising him. The raven smirked at the brunet " I can't believe you went out and saved your brothers. Not to mention you hid it well and threaten Xanxus of loosing his right to be Vongola tenth. You definitely will be a great boss for our mafia! Good job Tsuna!!" he said while he put his arms around the brunet shoulders making him blush from the gesture.

" Sure thing Tsu-kun. But we better get out of here before the Cervelos find us, since they already saw me." the brunet said.

The raven nodded before he turned to the model " Misty."

" Already on it." she said as a huge rose engulfed the entire group and burying itself underground.

( Italy )

" Reborn...are you absolutely sure about this information?" Timoteo asked within the monitor.

The little mafioso nodded " Ah, I just confirm with both Nana and Iemitsu. They have confess that they had a son before the twins and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Because of the illness he had they abandon him thinking that he wouldn't live for long and wouldn't be able to be part of the family. According to them, they regretted their decision and returned to the hospital to get him back, but it was too late. Tsunayoshi was place in an unknown orphanage. They tried to find him but after a while they thought they lost him, two years later they had the twins. As you can see Ninth, Tsunayoshi is a part of our family, he is a Vongola."

The old man sighed " I can't believe this happened under our watch. No wonder they were trying so hard to hide his past. I could also feel a little anger toward us from said boy, this explains why."

" What are your orders ninth? Our rules say is that we never leave a family member behind, but seeing the circumstances..."

The ninth nodded " I will discuss this with the other higher ups and come with a decision on what to do with my other grandson. Reborn..." the alcobareno paid close attention " If worse is to come and we may end up having a war with the Earthbound...I want you to take measure just in case."

The mafioso nodded " Of course."

" Good. Return to japan immediately, the twins are in need of your assistance once more. Take care Reborn." with that the monitor became back.

Reborn stood there looking trouble " I hope...I did the right thing." he left the room and prepare for his trip.

**You know the drill review if you like it but this story will go on until the very end! See ya in a week, or less...maybe.**


	8. Surfs up

Earthbound Family

**Well I decided to let you all, just this time, to have an early chapter. You've been good to me so I think I can give you two chapters this week instead of one. The other chapter will come out Thursday or Friday...if I get many reviews! Did you know that I had 27 reviews before the previews chapter? Haha, it must've been coincidence that it was the number Tsuna has on his shirt :). Now to talk about some of the reviews I got.**

**Zero ()** : Thank you! I always try to make a good chapter for you the viewers and I hope to get many more along the way! I'll try my best to keep it up, thou sometimes it's difficult.

**Emodeadfish:** Glad you like the idea! It just suddenly came to me you know? Tsuna may have a grudge against them but that might change...might.

**2727yeah**: Thanks for the review! I try you know. I also know that it must be a pain, not only to you, but to others to wait a week for the next chapter. But I like to see how you all react to them to see if the next chapter is good enough or not. Now you know how I feel when I have to wait to read a manga chapter. But you're prays has been answer this time....THIS time. Thanks for the wait and the review.

**CHOCOCANDYZ**: Maybe he will, maybe he wont ( grins ) Who knows how I might end the fic...you'll just have to stay tune. HAHA.

**ChibiOtaku13**: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! What will happen next you ask? Well you have to be patient and wait a little longer. Who knows how I might decide to change the plot ( evil grin ) Oh, wait I do! HAHAHA. Hope you like the rest of the fic.

**Yaoifangirl2ndnature**: Glad you like how everything is going! Hope you like this one too :).

**Well I'll leave it at that for now. Enjoy this next chapter!!**

( Surfs up)

On one of the twins training sessions, Reborn got a called from the monitor on the edge of the room. Curious the twins decided to follow. On the screen the ninth saw the three of them and he sighed sadly before he spoke " Reborn...The higher ups have come up with a decision on what to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Both twins looked at each other in question, while Reborn turned serious " What did they choose to do then?"

" Under their order...you are to capture Sawada Tsunayoshi and bring him to our headquarters in Italy." the man said closing his eyes, sadness evident in his voice.

Both twins eyes widen. Reborn frowned " Are you sure it is wise to do that now? Wouldn't it be better to wait after the ring battles? Or better yet approach him in a different way?"

" I manage to convince them to wait longer...Their fear of the Vendicci caused this decision..and as soon as it is over..."

Reborn nodded in understanding " Got it. I'll make preparations for the arrest."

The ninth nodded as his transmission was ended. Both twins turned toward their home tutor " Reborn, what was that about?" both asked.

The alcobareno just kept quiet before leaving the room and two confuse boys in it.

It was been two days since the little encounter on the roof with the Vongolas and the Varia. The group continue to train since the school was closed for 'technical problems'. So today they were in front of Tsuna's house waiting for the raven to arrive. Soon enough said raven arrived with a huge grin on his face, they all cringed because every time he came with that grin was because Verde prepared them a huge /seemingly impossible training.

" Good morning everyone! I hope you're all ready for today's training session! Are you ready for..." everyone thought the same thing ' _Here comes the pain._' " ...a day a the beach!!"

Everyones face was a comical one. Shin was the first one to snap out of his trance " Um...sorry Oni-san, but I think I heard wrong. What was today's training?" Yes, Shin had started looking at the raven like a brother so he almost always was either by the raven and Tsuna's side or by Sky's side.

The red eye boy laughed " No training today. You guys earned a day off, so head over to your apartments and get your bathing suits ready." he later grinned like a Cheshire cat " Or would you rather train today in our new training course called: The Mountain of Pain?" emphasizing the word pain, and in a blink of an eye they were all gone making the raven laugh loudly.

Soon the group found themselves at the beach and pretty quickly the all went to do different activities on said beach. Misty was tanning under the sand, Ikaru was meditating in not too deep water while Zeo sat beside him with sunglasses, Sky and Shin were playing volleyball, and Tsuna was running toward the raven boy with a frisbee. " Hey Tsu-kun wanna play with me!" he said as he continue to run toward the raven only to trip at the very end. Tsuna screamed as he slammed into the Tsukuyomi and took him and himself crashing on to the sandy floor. Both hit the ground, at the same time their lips made contact. Their eyes widen at contact, but before anything else happened a scream was heard from behind them.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT IS SOO KAWAIIII( CUTE)!!!" a girl said taking many pictures of the boys before they quickly parted from each other.

" W-Who are you?" Tsuna said to the girl, who was checking her pictures while drooling, with a blush.

There was a glint in the girls eyes as she looked at the brunet. " I am Kurugiri Neo. Captain of the swimming team of Nanimori and..." she paused before she made a pose " THE NUMBER ONE YAOI/ SHOUNEN AI HUNTER IN JAPAN!! JAJAJAJAJA" she finished laughing maniacally.

" Shounen Ai? Yaoi?" the brunet asked innocently.

Tsukuyomi blushed " It means boy love to...a certain degree."

"NANI!!??" Tsuna shouted blushing madly as he stared at the girl.

The girl had long blue hair, which was rare, and ocean blue eyes. She was currently wearing a blue bikini with yellow lines. She smirked at them " Indeed. For where ever cute boys are making out or just hanging out while holding hands I'll be there like a plague to get pictures and post them on my website!!" she started laughing.

The raven sweat dropped while Tsunayoshi looked mortified " NO! Give me those pictures! It was an accident! Tsu-kun and I are just friends!" he said, thou a part of him wished to be more.

" That's what they all say before they hook up." then she grinned " But I'll hand them over to you if you beat me in a surfing competition."

" Did I heard a competition?"

The trio turned their head and saw the rest of their group looking at them with interest eyes. Neo grinned widen " Yes. We are going to have a surfing race and the winner of said race gets this!!" she said showing the pictures but backwards so they couldn't see what they were.

" Pictures?" Sky asked tilting his head.

" About who?" Shin asked.

The blue hair girl's grin grew " About these two boys here. And their pretty sweet!!"

" Well I'm in." Ikaru said, curious to see the pictures. Zeo nodded as well.

" Me too, I'm always up for a challenge." Misty said.

" Very well, everyone get a board and let's do this!!" Neo shouted as she ran and got her board, everyone else went to a shop to rent one.

Soon enough everyone was in the ocean, away from the beach. They decided to have a race far away from the beach. " Alright, here are the rules. THERE ARE NO RULES!! First one to reach the beach will be the winner of my pics." the blue hair girl said.

" Um...Neo-chan, how are we going to do that when the water is dead calm?" Shin stated, and true to his word the ocean was very calm.

Neo giggled " Silly me, I must've forgotten. But fear not for I have powers over the seas!" she said as a blue mark glowed on her right arm. She then gently touch the waters and a white circle expanded far and wide until it vanished. However from deeper into the ocean rose a giant wave heading straight for them.

" Hm..a marked one?" Ikaru asked in thought.

" Isn't it funny? She's one of us and under these circumstances." Sky said happily while he grinned.

" You guys have these dragon mark thingy on your arms too?" she asked while everyone nodded " Then it wasn't a coincidence, this can only mean that..." her eyes began to have an evil glint " VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! MUAJAJAJA."

Everyone sweat dropped, but Tsuna shouted " Fat chance! I'm the dragon of the sky! If anyones is going to win it's me!!" This however got everyone, minus the raven, pumped up.

Neo smirked " We'll see lover boy." she said making Tsuna blush.

The wave soon reach them and the race began. The entire group began to surf the giant wave like there was no tomorrow, enjoying the ride, and getting into the competitor spirit. Sky and Shin were racing neck and neck both wanting to beat the other, Ikaru was holding tightly to the board since he had never surf before while Zeo laughed at him, Misty was riding the wave gracefully, Tsukuyomi was laying down on the board sighing cheerfully, while Tsuna and Neo were currently arguing about who was going to win those pictures.

The raven was enjoying the wave race when he notice the red head dragon of the sun having trouble with surfing " Ikaru-kun you must find your balance on the board and your good at that."

" Yeah oh great master of the slutty fries!" Zeo grinned.

" It's gentle fist!!" The red head look uncertain but did as he was told and pretty soon he was surfing while standing " H-Hey! I'm surfing, I'm surfing!!" he shouted happily however he didn't notice were he was going and crashed into Sky which in turn cause to bump into Zeo.

" AAAAHH!" the three boy shouted as they his the water before surfacing again.

Shin was laughing " Better luck next time Sky! Looks like I'll be winning this race!" he shouted as he continue surfing away.

Sky pouted while Ikaru apologizes, he simply grinned " Don't worry Ikaru-san, we'll win next time."

" Hehe, that was fun. Let's get out boards and meet the others on shore." Zeo added.

" Yeah!" the other boy nodded as they started swimming toward shore.

The race continue as everyone gained speed. Tsukuyomi had decided to surf while standing instead of laying on the board, but he was standing normally while crossing his arms. Misty was right beside him " Well aren't you full of balance?" she said while smirking. She was standing normally while having one of her hands on her hips.

" Look who's talking!" the raven smirked back.

" Now you two are just showing off!!" Shin shouted by Misty's side.

Tsuna and Neo were still focus on beating the other. Neo grinned wickedly as she move at his speed heading straight for the brunet. Tsuna's intuition warned him in time and he simply moved out of the way. Neo, however, continue toward the teal hair boy and sharply turned splashing water into the boy's face.

Shin lost his balance over said distraction and felled right onto Misty, but the model saw this and jumped into the air. So the teal air fell into the water as did the model since her board kept moving on. Both board headed for the raven, he quickly moved away and disappeared. Shin surfaced from within the salty waters " Sorry Misty-san." he mutter.

Misty simply smiled " Don't worry, it was fun. Come on lets get our boards and head to shore."

Now it was only Tsuna and Neo since the raven disappeared and they both assumed he had fallen like the others. Neo grinned " Give it up lover boy! You're on my turf now. Those pictures are as good as mine!"

" Dream on Neo! Those pictures are mine!!" Tsuna shouted stubbornly.

" I can bend water to my will, if I wanted you out you'd be out! But is more fun beating you fair and square! Beside, why do you want those pictures for!?" she then suddenly gasped " You nutty boy, your going to use it for nutty things aren't you!?"

Tsuna's whole face burned red " NO!! I just want them so you can't have them and post them in your website!!"

" NEVER!!! YAOI WILL PREVAIL!!"

" I WON'T ALOUD IT!!"

Both were getting closed to the shore, the speed began to pick up as the wave began to slowly die. Their teeth were gritting while the wind moved their hair. Their eyes were hurting for the sea water had hit them in the face. The group behind them was getting anxious when Ikarus spoke " Hey guys, watch this." he then hit the water sending a pulse moving under the water like a torpedo. The pulse hit both competitors sending them flying off their boards.

" Nice." Shin said while everyone nodded.

Tsuna and Neo both screamed as the both hit the sandy shores face first. They grunted when they both stood up facing each other " I WIN! NO YOU DIDN'T! YES I DID! STOP COPYING ME!!" the both shouted the same thing.

" Sorry kiddies but this race is mine." both turned to look at the smirking raven sitting on his board on the sandy grounds.

Both jaws dropped " What!? That's impossible! How did you beat me!?" Neo shouted in disbelief.

" Oh, remember the part were you knock Shin which caused Misty to jump and land on the water while both their boards headed for me?" they both nodded " Well I manage to dodge them by going to the very top of the wave and from their I gained speed and rocket right passed you two without even you guys noticing it." he then stood up. " I believe I won the price?" he said extending his arm toward the blue hair girl.

She grumbled as she handed him the pictures. The raven didn't remove his hands away and she got the message and grumble once more as she pulled out more pictures. The raven grinned " All of them Neo-chan." once again the girl seethed as she pulled a picture from her hair. " Thank you!"

Tsuna smiled " So what are you going to do with the pictures?"

" Oh, I'll just return them to the base where they'll be disposed of." he said but thought differently '_Yeah right, this pictures are mine_!' he blushed while he smiled.

The rest arrived pretty soon and begged to see the picture, in Sky's case, but the raven simply grinned and told them no. Everyone was chatting with each other while the raven turned to the blue hair girl yaoi hunter " Say, Neo-chan want to come to our base after we return home?"

" Will I get yaoi or shounen ai moments?"

" Only if your lucky again."

" KYAAA!! Alright I'll go!"

Back in Nanimori, the ring battle had taken a turn for the worse. The cloud guardians battle prove to be in their favor since Hibari quickly disposed of the newly arrived Gola Mosca. But then the war machine went berserk and began blasting at every that moved, destroying the entire field leaving it a wreck. Just when Tetsua and Tsurugi arrived from their secret training, one held the war machine while the other sliced it open. What they saw made their eyes go wide. The Vongola Ninth felled from the open gashed of the machine tied up and wounded.

" Grandfather!!" both twins cried seeing their grandfather laying before them in critical condition.

Xanxus smirked at the situation before he took a serious face " You have strike down the Vongola Ninth! This is a crime I cannot let pass. So it is my duty to avenge the Ninth and defeat you!"

" Why you!?" Tetsua growled ready to kill the man.

" You planned this...!!" Tsurugi said as he glared at the man. '_ He was right. Tsunayoshi was right_.' he thought.

Reborn had his gun ready " I see. So you planned this all along. Setting them up for a ring battle, kidnapping the ninth and using him as fuel for that monstrosity, and then blaming the twins for nearly killing him. Then you would challenge them to avenge the Vongola Boss by defeating the twins, instantly getting you the position as boss without being questioned or passing a trial."

Xanxus laughed " And I can't believe it worked! The soon to be leader of the Earthbounds warned you to be on guard, then your illusionist, and still you did nothing." he smirked with superiority " I needed the old man out in order to finish you up faster and claim my price. You guys played your part very well, now it's time to die."

" N-Not so fast X-Xansus." a weak voice spoke. Every one turned to see the vongola ninth opening his eyes " True you need me out in order to claim the boss position without question. H-However, the rules say that if I assign someone to take my place...then the match goes on as schedule."

" WHAT!!?" Xanxus roared, knowing fully well what the old man meant and did.

" That's right my son...I found someone to take my place...He has my permission to do so and my letter I sent is probably in his possession right now." Timoteo spoked with great effort.

"WHO!?" the scared man shouted.

" That would be me."

Every one turned to a boy with black hair and ruby red eyes. He was smirking at the shocked faces of the people around him. Xanxus growled before turning his head to the old man on the ground " He can't be your replacement for he is not part of our family."

" Well according to these papers I can." Tsukuyomi smirked. " If you want the position of Vongola Tenth you'll have to earned it by beating the twins tomorrow night."

" Or I can just burn you to ashes and take those papers." the scared man threatened.

" Then I guess I'll just eliminate you now and declared the twins the winners and rightful successors to the title of Vongola Decimo. Thus ending your ambition right here, right now." he was now grinning " So, what it's going to be big guy?"

Xanxus growled before he started chuckling " You amuse me to no end Tsukuyomi. Very well then, I'll destroy the trashes tomorrow and claim whats mine." with that he left.

At that moment the raven chuckled before he too left. Timoteo was carried to an ambulance, Reborn by his side. " Are you sure it's wise to let him be your replacement? After the stun we'll pull he will definitely hate us."

" I know...but it is to build trust...at the meeting...he and I will be the only ones to be there. I...contact him and told him of this...when that happens you make your move." The ninth said between breaths.

Reborn frowned " I don't like this. This goes against everything we are, against our ways. Not to mention the terrible onslaught the Earthbound might unleash to get one of their own...the Millefiore will definitely take advantage of that. If the Earthbounds don't finish us first. Are you sure we need to do this?"

" I agree but... it was what the higher ups had decided and it's out of my hands...Besides he is part of our family and I want to see my grandson up closer, I know its...a little selfish but he is part of our family. Let us see where this goes." the old man said before shutting his eyes to rest.

Reborn continue to frown " I really don't like this at all."

**Oh no! What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait a little longer! Yes I know I'm evil but hey t least it's getting somewhere. See ya soon!**


	9. The sky that unifies all

Earthbound Family

**Welcome one an all to another chapter!! I got six great reviews! Now many would say that's not much but hey it's the thought that counts, to you it may be six for me it's six hundred. Thanks to the ones who review. Now as promise here is the next chapter that WAS suppose to be for next week. After this yo will all have to be patient and wait a week for the next one.**

**ChibiOtaku13**: Thanks for the review. Now I'll answer your question, by the time he sent the message it was before he got kidnapped by Xanxus and placed inside the war machine. As for the reaction you will find out now in this chapter and I didn't mean take the Vongola boss place only as the judge.

**YaoiFanGirl2ndnature**: Glad you enjoyed it. Yeah I know it's a little confusing...I was feeling lazy when I had to make up a name for her, but hey it works for me. You'll get use to it.

**Zero ()**: Thanks, I try my best. Yes I know taking Tsuna will not be easy...but hey that's why an author has his ways with their fic. You want to learn more? Then read this chapter and wait a week. I know it must suck, and that is exactly how I feel when I have to wait for a fic or a manga to come out. Sorry.

**fufukun**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy the pairings because I really try my best at them. And I don't know which you mean to kidnap me or my Oc...but I'm pretty sure that's illegal on both terms, but thanks anyways :).

**Reimei McGregor**: Haha yeah I know the feeling all to well. But you'll have to be patient in order to see what happens to the old far...I mean elderly foolish Vongola higher ups. Thanks for reviewing, I'll try my best keeping it good.

**CHOCOCANDYZ**: Hi, I'll be answering your question now. The higher ups are my fictional Vongola nobles, to say the least. You know that the Vongola is a powerful family and they have many business all around italy, the Vongola boss can't be everywhere so that's when the higher ups come in. There the people in charge of the other business around Italy and, like the Vongola boss, the are chosen by birth rights. Meaning they have to have Vongola blood running through their veins. Even though the are bellow the Vongola boss they can still overpower a decision of their Boss if it's unanimous among them. Is that enough?

**Well that's all the reviews for now. Enjoy this next chapter.**

( The sky that unifies all )

Tsukuyomi was eying the battle carefully as the candidates for the position of Vongola Tenth battle it all out to claim said right. At first the twins barked at him that he had no rights to be here, however he threaten them to shut up or they loose the match and miraculously it worked! He found it a little odd how the Ninth acted but he brushed it off. The battle was intense, not only was Xanxus a skillful fighter but he also used guns to amplify his flames. The twins on the other hand had their own weapons besides the X gloves. Tsurugi had a flaming bow that separated into two curved blades and Tetsua had a flaming shield and sword. But apparently it took too much of their flames to use them so they were mostly fighting Xanxus with their gloves.

The battle started in Xanxus's favor, overpowering both boys easily. But after they tried using the Zero Breakthrough he became desperate on trying to finish the fight as quickly as possible. Soon the twins used the Zero Point Breakthrough Custom to suck Xanxus flames and making it their own. The man was loosing and was enraged, unleashing another torrent of power flowing through him. It was so much that both twins couldn't use their newly discover technique because if they did their bodies wouldn't be able to absorb it. So they devised a plan and taunted Xanxus into attacking them, which it worked. Tsurugi took on Xanxus as they grappled in the air, trying to push the other back. A their powers collided, the surge created an explosion and a cloud dust.

Everyone was tensed, waiting for dust cloud to settle. And when it does everyone let out a gasp of surprised seeing Xanxus towering over Tsurugi who was kneeling on the ground. Everyone began to shout in despair, which annoyed the raven " Will you guys calm down. Look closely at Xanxu's hands."

Everyone did and their eyes widen " T-They're frozen!!" someone shouted.

Xanxus howled enraged by having his hands frozen. Tsurugi, although panting from exhaustion, smirked. Xanxus began to slam his frozen hands against his knees and eventually the ice was beginning to grumble. He laughed " So, how is this? My flames are still burning even after being frozen."

Tetsua shook his head, standing beside his brother. He too looked tired but still had some energy to spare " Give up Xanxus or you'll get scars far worse than what the ninth gave you."

The man growled " How dare you, you piece of trash!!? I am the one destined to become Vongola Tenth!! X represent ten and my name has two!! XANXUS!!! I will not yield to the likes of you!!" he ran toward the twins.

The brunet gritted his teeth before he rush forward and punch Xanxus on the gut, making the man drop to his knees. He position himself and moved his hands over the man's left shoulder and right arm " Here I go. Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition." he placed both his arms on the spots he had them on and in contact started to freeze the scarred man. In seconds it was over, both twins were panting on the ground with both pieces of their rings while Xanxus was frozen in place.

After that the Varia tried to take the Vongola position by force, were it was revealed that Xanxus wasn't really the Ninth son, thus the reason why he hates the old man. They unfroze their leader and called for reinforcement to finish the job. However, their plans were foiled when a man named Lancia, who was saved by the twins, defeated the entire Varia squad, ruining their entire plan. Thus the ring struggles finally ending.

The raven smirked at the exhausted group, his family could run circles around them. " Well, I guess that is that. The winners of the ring battle and earned the right to be Vongola Tenth are Tetsua and Tsurugi! If there is anyone who objects to this decision, speak now or forever shut the hell up!" the raven grinned as there was no one against his decision. " Very well then, my job here is done. I'll be leaving you all then." he turned to leave.

" Wait Tsukuyomi. Remember, the meeting will take place in three days with you and the Vongola Ninth." Reborn stated.

" Hai, hai. I know little alcobareno. I'll be there." he said as he continue to walk away, not noticing the frown on the mafioso's face.

( Three days later )

The raven had gather the entire group of marked ones to a room where the where seven doors with different symbols of them. They kinda figured it was a new training session. Pretty soon the raven, along with Verde, entered the room.

" Well guys the time has finally come. I train you to the best of your abilities. Now it's time to put them to the test." he then turned toward the doors " As you can see there are seven doors here, each with the symbols of Sky, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Water, Cloud, and Mist." The raven turned toward the group " Each door will transport you to the temple where your partner and weapons will be."

The group gasped " Are you sure it's time?" Shin asked.

" Come on guys, if master says you are ready then you are ready!" Zeo said. He was being train by the raven in the shadow arts of the illusions, thus the reason why he call him master.

Tsukuyomi nodded " Correct my little apprentice." he then turned toward the group " You see I became strong on my journey finding the temple of the Mist and that was many years ago. You guys, however, have surpassed that and are strong as you are now. So it will be a breeze for you. So Verde had been working on the teleporters in order to find and take you to each of your temples."

" The temple of the storm is located inside a volcano, where the weather outside is a complete chaos. The Lightning temple is at the top of a mountain where lightning and thunder never cease, the Water Temple is at the bottom of the sea in the Bermuda Triangle, Sun Temple in the Sahara Desert, Cloud Temple will be at the highest mountain where it reaches the clouds, and finally the Sky Temple is located in the sky above." he continue to explain.

" You will each go alone to your designated temple, where you will be tested to the pinnacle of your skills to see if you are worthy to have your partners and weapons. Now each of you take these." he said handing each a small peace of technology that they placed in their ears. Those are communicators, they won't work once you are transported to the temples, but these can emit a warning to the base if something goes wrong. So, if you find yourself in danger just press the little button to the side and we'll send re-enforcement to your location. Verde will be waiting for each of you to return to the base, hopefully with your beast and weapon."

" Why won't you be here Tsu-kun?" Tsuna asked, a little disappointed.

" Because Tsuna-kun I am going to a meeting with the Vongola Ninth, you remember that, don't you?" the brunet nodded while he pouted. The raven chuckled " One more thing before I go. Once you are there you must be careful and diligent, the temples are built to keep trespassers at bay. But I have full confidence in all of you." he turned to leave " Well good luck to you all." and then he left.

Verde turned to the group, standing on his alligator's head " Alright everyone! It is time to prove if my training plans and courses really helped you during this course of time. Thou I am most certain it did." he chuckled to himself " As Tsukuyomi-kun said, you will all be take to the temple where one of the seven earthbound dragons are located. Once there you are completely on your own. Take your weapons and I wish you the best of lucks."

Everyone turned toward the door with their corresponding attributes. Tsuna stared at his door intently ' _This is it. Time to show the world that I am no longer No good Tsuna. Time to make Tsu-kun proud of his work_.'. The brunet placed his mittens over his hands before going hyper dying will mode. He turned toward the rest of his friends " Everyone, be careful." he said while the others nodded.

Tsunayoshi took a breath before he walked forward and open the door. Inside was a multicolored light. Staring at it for a second he quickly entered the room and was engulfed by the light. He could hear from his communication Verde talking to him " Good luck Tsunayoshi-kun. The earthbound boss and I have great expectation on you. Come back to us safe."

" Hai." he responded before his communication went dead. He felt lightheaded as he felt his body being pulled in a certain direction, but it didn't last long for when he blinked he notice the he was already there. He turned back and notice a device with the same multicolor light right in the middle, he assumed it was for returning home. Walking around the brunet saw the huge temple and the edge and took a look over said edge. The whole piece of land was floating very high in the sky with absolutely nothing holding it. " I guess Tsu-kun and Verde were right, this temple really is in the sky. Better hurry and go on with finding my dragon." The brunet walked toward the giant door, ready to start his trial.

( Unknown )

" Reborn, we have located the fugitive. He appears to be at a very high altitude. Here are the exact location of his whereabouts." A man in a black suit said, handing the alcobareno some papers.

Reborn took the papers and eyed them with a frown. He then sighed " Let's get this over with. I'll go and tell the twins and their guardian to start getting ready. Give the orders to move to this location."

" Yes sir!"

Reborn began to walk to another room " So, the time has come for you to face your past, isn't it ironic Tsunayoshi? I just wish things could've gone differently."

( Back to Tsuna )

The brunet had walked into the giant temple and discover that it was much bigger on the inside than what the outside let to believe. It was a complete maze. He had already entered many room with bizarre looking creatures just waiting to tear him apart, but the brunet was able to finish them off pretty quickly. On some of the rooms he found he had found small crystals, each with different color. He had four, green, red, blue, and yellow. He figured the had to be for something and took them with him. He continue to walk around the temple, at first he was intended to fly through the whole thing but as soon as he tried a rain of arrows came from small holed in the sealing, this resulted on scratches his jacket and a little bit of his pants, clearly whoever built this didn't want to make it easy for whoever entered the place.

He was currently descending, walking down on a spiral path leading him into lower parts of the temple. Soon enough, a door came into view. Tsuna prepared himself for another ambush, but as he opened the door he found himself with a small room and on the other side a door with a statue right in front of it. The brunet took a step closer to inspect the room before the stone figures took a breath making Tsuna jumped back and take a stance.

" He who seek the beast that can bring the destruction of the world, if you want to pass from this point you need to answer this riddle. Other wise you'll be stuck here for eternity." the statue said in a raspy voice as the door behind the brunet closed tightly.

Tsunayoshi thought about it and nodded " Ok, what is the riddle?"

" Very well. I have a bountiful forest with no trees, deserts with no sand, rivers without water. Put I am use because of my knowledge. I am what a I am. Now, what am I?"

Tsuna frowned in thought, he was never good with this things but he needed to answer in order to continue forward. He repeated the riddle and thought of many possibilities until he reached one " You are a map." he said with confidence, inside however he was very nervous.

The stone figure remained silent for a moment before he spoke. " Correct. In order to guide the rest of the dragons one must have knowledge to know north from south." The statue began to move out of the way before it spoked " Go on forward and face the rest of the trial." after that it remained silent.

The brunet nodded and headed forward. He continue to descend and was able to gather the violet crystal with much difficulty since the crystal caused many spike to come from the ground and spread through out the room until Tsuna finally grabbed it. He entered another room and looked around. There was mist all over the place and water covered the entire floor, small looking island could be seen all over the water. The brunet walked for a while looking from place to place, trying to find something that could help him or to use, but found none.

" Just how big is this room?" Tsuna said to no one in particular.

" As big as your eyes allow you to see." a echoing voice responded.

The brunet eyes widen slightly before he narrowed them, gloves burning in case of an ambush " Who's there!? Show yourself!!"

" Heh, aren't you a blind one. Look underneath ya."

Tsunayoshi did so and instantly notice his reflection was not standing like he was, in fact he was standing straight up and smirking at him. The dragon of the sky jumped back leaving his reflection behind, as he landed his reflection surface from the water looking smugly at him. He looked exactly like Tsuna, only darker looking. The brunet gritted his teeth " Who are you!?"

" Who are!?" the replica mocked " I am you, No-Good Tsuna." he smirked.

Tsuna took a stance " You can't be me because I'm standing right here."

The double did the same as his glove began to burn, but with a much darker flame " Heh, I am what your eyes let you see."

" We'll see about that." Tsuna launched forward, and so did his twin.

Tsuna launched a barrage of attacks toward the copy, but the other counter with the same moves at the same time. The brunet then tried coming up with combos, but got the same results. Then both took to the air were the went and clash against each other. The fight went on for a while before the both separated from each other in a defensive stance. Tsuna was panting hard, giant drops of sweat coming down from his forehead soaking it. What frustrated Tsuna was the fact the the other wasn't panting at all, he just stood there smirking.

" What's the matter? Is no good Tsuna getting tired? I guess you should have stayed home, or better yet, never accepted Tsukuyomi's proposal. Maybe then you wouldn't be here facing so many tiring obstacles in your life. Sure, you had weak arms and a weak heart, and everyone bullied you, but at least you were alive." the darker Tsuna said with mock.

" I will never go back to that life! The way I was living...I might as well be dead from everything I went through! Tsu-kun gave me a chance to prove myself and I'll be damn if I let you stray me from the path I chosen." the brunet barked.

The darker twin chuckled " Who knows, your life was your sweet illusion. You were even thinking about rejecting the offer because you gotten use to it. Beside, why bother? You're doing all of this just to impress the raven in hopes of finally getting the courage to tell him that you love him. Hah, what a joke! You should tell him already before some one else crushes your dream and steal him away from you. Maybe after I finish you off I can have him all to myself." he grinned evilly.

That made Tsuna snapped as his eyes widen with rage " SHUT UP!!" he shouted as he send a giant fireball at the other, only to have his darken twin doing the same and canceling both attacks. ' _What the hell!? I'm loosing strength fast and he's not even broken a sweat! At this rate I'll loose. But all he those is stand there and wait for me to …_' his eyes widen a little in realization as he calmed down and dropped his stance, standing straight.

The replica did the same, he was smirking the whole time " What's the matter? Have you finally realize how useless your situation is? Are you going to give up now?" However he got no answer.

Tsuna began walking toward his darker twin, the other doing the same before they both stood inches away from the other. Tsuna was eying the dark half calmly while the other smirked. He raised his hand and placed it in front of him and so did the other until both hands were touching each other. " A reflection won't do anything unless his other actually do something. You have been taunting me in order to make me attack you, so you could copy me and tire me out. You are an illusion created as an obstacle, another test."

The darker Tsuna's smirk dropped as he eyed the other with a neutral face before he closed his eyes and smirked softly " Correct. Tsukuyomi-kun has taught you well. Your eyes were looking at an opponent, but in reality you've been fighting with your mirror self. Many things in this world aren't always what they appeared to be and the truth is usually hidden in the darkest of places. That is the mist, keeper of secrets, where the truth and lies mingle with one another. Keep that always in mind Tsunayoshi." his body and the room began to fade.

" Hai, I will. Thank you."

The darker Tsuna grinned " Oh, and stop being a wimp and tell Tsu-kun how you really feel. I'm getting tired of the suspense." he laughed as he disappeared leaving a blushing Tsuna and a small indigo colored crystal on the ground.

Tsuna crouch and grabbed the crystal and sighed " Even my conscious is reprimanding me for not telling Tsu-kun how I feel. Maybe...maybe I'll tell him when he gets home from the meeting." he said as he walked out of the room.

Finally after a few hours he finally reached the final room, where a giant fire breathing snake didn't make it easy for him to get the orange gem on it's forehead, but in the end the beast laid dead on the ground with the gem taken away from it. Tsuna made his way to a large ancient door with seven crystal shape holes. He place each one in a random hole, while placing the indigo in the middle...nothing happened. Suddenly he remember something the raven once told him.

-Flashback-

'_By the end of the raven's explanation the two boys had already reach school grounds " I think I get it Tsu-kun. But, beside petrification, what makes my flames special?" Tsuna asked._

_Tsukuyomi stop on his tracks and turned to face the brunet, said boy did the same " Tsuna, your flames has the ability to use the other attributes thou not as effectively as the others and also act as fire to attack, that what makes it special. Do you know what the orange flame symbolize?"_

" _Yeah, the sky." Tsuna answered._

" _Yes. The sky, the one that unifies all other elements in the world, the color that represent a leader. By your will your family shall follow you and depending on your decision we shall prosper." the raven poked Tsuna's nose gently " Never forget that, Tsuna-kun."'_

_- _End of Flashback_- _

Tsuna removed the indigo gem and the amber gem and switched them. Now the amber color gem was in the middle while the others surrounded them. " The sky unifies all other elements." The door began to open giving Tsuna a view of the inside. The inside there was a swirling mass of energy moving in a spiral direction. The brunet swallowed as he bravely entered the spiral energy, lucky for him it did nothing to him. He continue to walk on a rocky passage until it reach the end. The end was a small platform right in the middle of the energy vortex around him and under it was a void.

Tsuna looked around and saw nothing " Now what?"

" **Who dares enter the temple of the Dragon of the Sky!!**" a loud voice roared from within the Vortex. Tsuna focused his vision and saw an enormous beast rising from the depth of the vortex. Tsuna couldn't see its features because the energy swirling around made it look like a black figures with amber lines glowing on the beast, forming a pattern and had two giant bat like wings folded.

Tsunayoshi gulped " That would be me. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the marked one of the dragon of the Sky."

The enormous dragon descended a little until the brunet could see the orange eyes gazing at him. " **You are supposed to be my partner and master!? Are you trying to insult me!?**"

" Hey, I was chosen since birth by fate! Want to take it out on someone, take it out on it!" Tsuna replied.

The dragon unleashed a loud roar making the entire temple shake **" You dare speak to me like that!? And what pray tell do you want me? Power, riches, pathetic ambitions? I've heard them all**. **You are nothing but a kid, a kid with greed!**"

" No! I...I need you because you are my partner, we were meant to be! You could help me protect the ones I love, our family! But if you're going to be like that, then...then...then I will leave this temple, letting you wrought in here for the rest of eternity and protect them myself!!" Tsuna shouted but regret it immediately. ' _What am I doing? I'm threatening a powerful godlike beast that could crush me just because he's being stubborn._'

The giant dragon stayed quiet, eying the brunet below him "** Heh, you got guts brat. Speaking to me like that, knowing fully well I could kill you. I respect that. Very well then, I accept you as my master and partner to use me however you see fit. Farewell for now, Sawada Tsunauoshi.**" the dragon bowed before him and the swirling energy got sucked into a tiny box. The box landed right in front of Tsuna's feet. Just the another box appeared right next to the one with the dragon box.

The brunet walked toward the two boxes and inspected them. He notice it had a small round whole and wonder what could be insert there. Just then, a ring descended from the air and floated right in front of his face. He grabbed it an put on his right hand and looked at it. It was an oval looking gem with his dragon mark glowing in the center.

Tsuna inspected the ring and then looked at the box that held his weapons. He got the idea. Sky flames began to come from the ring forming a orange flame. " Tsu-kun said to release the weapon one must insert his desperation flames into the box using his ring. So..." he inserted the ring into the box and watch as the flames were sucked inside the box. The box burst open and an orange light came from it, the light engulfed both of Tsuna's hand before it vanished. Eyes widen as the brunet looked at his now gloved hands. His weapons looked like the X-gloves, but the finger tips were sharp making the look like claws. The back had an amber colored sphere with his dragon mark inside it, just like his ring. " So this are my weapons?"

" **They're called the X-glove: Sky Dragon Edition. Bring their full potential out, kid**. **You can called them whenever you need to, at any time**. " The dragon of the sky said inside his head before its presence vanished.

The box of the weapons crumbled away but the weapons were still on the brunet hands. He tested them out and found them the be a wild weapon since it drain to much of his flames, but he quickly learned to control them and used them to get out of the temple. After some flying around Tsuna managed to find himself in the first room. He sighed happily ' _Finally my trial is over. I can't wait to see Tsu-kun's face when he sees that I passed it. I hope the others passed theirs as well. Finally it's over.' _he thought happily as he opened the door that leads to the outside. At that moment all happiness left once his eyes gazed at what was outside and his thought changed ' ._..fuck_.' Outside waiting for him was Reborn sitting on a tall blond guy's shoulder, and the twins with their guardians.

Tsuna gulped but kept his cool " Yeah...um...what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

The alcobareno jumped from the blond man's shoulder and landed right in the middle of the bunch " By the orders of the Vongola Ninth and the higher ups, you are here by but under arrest, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The brunet eyes narrowed, he looked for the device that could take him back to the base, only to find it in pieces. He was trapped. He gritted his teeth, not liking the situation " You have got to be joking. Tsukuyomi-kun is in a meeting with the ninth and you expect the treaty to end well with you kidnapping me? Have you lost your mind?"

" It is all part of our plan to get you alone and un guarded by the rest." the little mafioso replied.

Tsunayoshi glared instantly going into hyper dying will mode his hands were engulfed in orange flames taking shape before they vanish revealing his weapons. His now amber eyes glared at the group " If you think I'm letting you take me without a fight then your dead wrong!!" he hissed.

" That's fine by me." the cloud guardian, Hibari, said as he ran toward the brunet with amazing speed.

Tsuna didn't move from the spot as he grabbed one of the tonfas aiming at him. Hibari's eyes widen slightly while Tsuna growled, not even budging " Don't underestimate me!" he punched the prefect sending him crashing to the ground.

The rest of the Vongola's all charged at the brunet. They all attack at the same time, but Tsuna dodge by taking flight into the sky. Gokudera glared " Bastard! Come down here and fight on the ground!" he threw a bunch of dynamited that rocket through the air, but Tsuna was moving at a higher speed and dodge them with ease before sending a barrage of fireballs at him. Yamamoto did a defensive move and protected the silver hair teen, who grudgingly thanked him.

Tetsua summoned his flaming sword and shield and went after the brunet in the air. He slash at him with his sword multiple times, making the brunet dodge or blocked some of them. Tetsua brought down his sword aiming to strike Tsuna, but said brunet blocked. Because of the amount of force that came with the blow Tsunayoshi was send back into the ground were he landed gracefully. By now he was getting annoyed.

" Here I go!" the sun guardian came running at him with a raised fist " Maximum Cannon!" Tsuna grabbed the punch and stopped it dead on its tracks. " W-What!?"

" Nice try, but it won't be enough!" he pulled his arm back, swinging the boxer with it and send him flying over the edge.

" Ryohei!!" Tetsua shield and sword vanished as he rushed forward to catch his falling guardians.

Tsuna tried to take to the sky again but a whip wrapped itself around him, stopping him in mid air. " Good work Dino." Tsurugi shouted at the blond man " Now Mukuro use your illusions!"

Tsuna growled before he grabbed the whip. As soon as it did it began to freeze from where he was grabbing it and headed straight for the blond man. " What!?" Dino shouted as he let go of his whip. He looked startled " He can use the Zero Point Breakthrough!? But why did it freeze my weapon? It had no flames!!" he said amazed.

" True. But he didn't need to. He used his own flames. By sending a small and unnoticeable trail of his flames through your whip, like an conductor, he was able to freeze his own flames and thus your weapon. A very advance move I might say." Reborn said impressed.

Tsuna was currently battling Mukuro as the illusionist attack using his six path of rebirth. But it proved to be fruitless as the amber eye boy counter with sheer force to break his illusions and throwing waves of fire toward him. Mukuro had to retreat before he got seriously hurt. Tsurugi rushed forward with his blades. Tsuna caught both of them and both of the were now in a struggle.

" Why the hell are you doing this!?" Tsuna growled.

" It was order by the Ninth. I...I don't know why." The blond boy confessed.

Just then Tsuna felt a pair of hands touching his back. His eyes widen as his body began to be cover in ice. Tsurugi jumped away looking startled. The ice cover his whole body minus the head. Tetsua came from behind him looking smug " Finally trapped. Not so tough now?"

Tsuna's flames began to burn bigger. From the inside of the ice an orange glow began to surface " Do...not...UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" he shouted as he blasted the ice with his flames! The force caused Tetsua to be pushed back, but he was caught by his brother. Tsuna was now free and looking vivid. The Vongola family gulped, one person was giving them a hard time. They could only image what the entire group could do, they stood ready for a second round. Tsunayoshi glared at the bunch " I'm going to finish you all right here, right now. No more will I'll be tormented by the Vongolas who abandon me!!" he roared in rage.

The entire party was taken back by the statement. Reborn frowned " Just as I thought." he mutter lowly.

The brunet's gloves began to burn higher " I'll finish this quickly so I can go home and...." he stopped dead on his sentence as he felt an immense pain coming from his chest. His desperation flames began to died down as he dropped to the ground, kneeling, while holding his chest tightly. He began to shake and his vision began to blur as he struggle to see. He tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking too much " Damn...I-I use...to much of my power..." he panted. He began to fall to the ground, no longer able to hold himself.

" Tsunayoshi-kun!" Tsurugi ran toward the older brunet as he caught him before he hit the ground.

Tsuna tried to stay awake but found it useless " ...Tsu-kun." he said before loosing consciousness.

Reborn walked toward both boys " I guess he use to much of his desperation flames and his body couldn't handle the stressed it caused. He is a powerful boy."

Tsurugi looked at Tsuna sadly " Reborn, what did he meant by the Vongolas abandoning him? What are you not telling us?"

The tutor sighed " Come on Tsurugi, carry him to the plane. We have much to talk about on the way."

**Now it's for real. You want to know what happens next? Then wait a week unless I get 20 reviews, which is impossible so you'll have to wait a week. I know it may sound evil but trust me, the wait is worth it! :) See ya next time.**


	10. A families bond

Earthbound Family

**Hi everyone and welcome, once again! You guys almost came through with the 20 reviews but with eight missing it can't be called 20 reviews now can it so I guess I win and you all have to be patient and wait. Muahahahaha....I mean, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I ain't complaining now am I? **

**ChibiOtaku13**: Thank you :) I'm glad you like it a lot, I spent like three days thinking on a way to end the fight since my story is similar to another one...so I had to improvise. I appreciate the review and I hope you stay with the fic till the end...thou I haven't figure out an ending yet...eh, it'll come eventually.

**MysticMaiden 18**: Hi there and thanks! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of them.

**Kimmy ():** Glad you like it :) Hope you'll like the rest just as well.

**Reimei MacGregor**: Do not worry Reimei...there will be judgment soon enough. Well I better not spoil anything else, you'll just have to read and see what happens next.

**Zero ()**: Zero my man...er girl...sorry don't know and hope I didn't offend you there. Glad to hear you like it, sorry for the wait but I needed time for modifying and stuff. I'm sorry really, but I'm making more chapters so don't worry this will go on for a while. Hope to keep getting reviews from ya! :)

**YaoiFanGirl2ndnature**: Glad you enjoy it. I know I'm must be an evil bastard for putting the poor guy in these situations...but then there wouldn't be any actions now would it? Hope this chapter pleases you as well.

**fufukun** : I'm sorry to have to make you wait. But at least it's worth it, right? Well if not then I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Zero()**: ...eh what the heck I'll answer this one as well. Thanks Zero, don't worry I will.

**2727yeah:** Sorry for the error...English isn't my native language so there's bound to be some errors here and there, sorry :(. So, I guess you have to wait since there wasn't 20 reviews and only eight more was needed to get the chapter early, man that must've gotten you mad. Maybe next time ( smirks) but for now victory is mine so you have to for this chapter. Maybe in the next one 20 reviews will come and you'll get the chapter earlier. Hope you enjoy this fic.

**natsuu** : Maybe it has or maybe it hasn't, who knows...oh wait I do! But I won't tell ( grins ) it's a secret. Read and find out.

**Emodeadfish** : Haha, glad you enjoy the previews one now here comes this one. Stay tune for the next.

**Ok that's all...I think. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

( A families bond )

It has been two days since the marked ones were send to face their trials and get their destined weapons and dragons. Each and everyone succeed in bringing them back from their temple, all had scratches and bruises from said trial. All came back to the base, all except for Tsuna. The raven had returned from the meeting after finally establishing an alliance with the Vongolas, he sense a certain discomfort coming from the Ninth but he shrugged it off, once home he received the news that Tsuna hadn't returned back from his trial. This worried the raven a little but decided to give him more time, just in case. The hours passed and the raven was now worried and went to Tsuna's door to go to his temple and check on him, only to find that the light from the transporter was shut down. Verde's inventions never failed, he now knew something was wrong and send a team, including himself, to the Sky temple. After investigating the place carefully they discover signs of struggle on the area and came to the conclusion that Tsuna was taken hostage. Tsukuyomi order a complete search through out all of japan in search for the brunet, so far they had found nothing.

Shin walked into the raven's room with a tray of food and coffee along with Zeo. " Onii-san. I brought you something to eat."

The raven looked from his paper worked with tired eyes " Thank you Shin. Put it on the table over there."

" Onii-san, why don't you get some sleep instead?" he said placing the tray on the table. He turned to face the red eyes boy " You haven't slept in the passed two days. Black rings are starting to form under your eyes. Tsuna will be fine, he's strong. Heck, he was trained by you, so I should know."

" Yeah master. You've been over working yourself to the bone! Why not take a break?" the blue hair boy added.

" I know you two, but I can't sleep knowing that something bad could've happen to him. The mafia world is a cruel and unforgiving thing. What if..." he started but was cut off when he felt a pair of hands holding his.

" Please, Onii-san. For the rest of us...for me? You have us worried sick, we missed Tsuna as well and we all want to find him, but if you tired yourself and he really is in trouble then you won't be able to protect him at your fullest. Resting will do good to you, please?" the teal hair boy pleaded.

The raven looked at Shin and Zeo with tired eyes before nodding " You're right Shin. I shouldn't tire myself yet. Bring me some sleeping pills, I'm going to force myself to sleep. Zeo make sure no ones interrupt me, ok?" The boys nodded eagerly and were about to do what they were told, when the monitor turned to life and saying in a computer voice ' _Incoming Transmission_'. The raven sighed " Shin, will you get that?"

The teal hair teen went to the monitor and accepted the transmission " TSSSUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" a voice shouted making the room tremble at the high pitch sound coming from the monitor.

Shin and Zeo covered his ears, as well did the raven " What the hell do you want now Byakuran!? Can't you see I'm busy sulking!!?" the raven shouted as he treated his ears.

" Yeah, no surprised there. You look like the sand man hadn't paid you a visit yet." the white hair teen said in a sing song voice.

" What is it now Byakuran? Are you going to declare war on us again? Because I seriously not feeling up to it, why don't you try later on." Tsukuyomi sighed.

Byakuran pouted " I still haven't recover from last times defeat." he then smiled " So, I heard that the heir for the Earthbounds has gone missing." The raven was giving him an evil glare when he quickly put his arms up in defense " Don't look at me like that! I swear I didn't do it this time!"

The raven sighed " What do you want now?"

" Well..." he said as a map appeared next to his image, a portion of the map was cover in red " ...I was wondering if you could let me and my family borrow this portion of land of yours for our experiments."

The raven took a closer look to the map " Isn't that the place were the worse of the worse criminals hide?"

" That's the one! I would've moved already knowing you wouldn't mind, but I decided to be careful this time and asked first. Isn't that nice of me!!?" he said smiling brightly.

The raven thought for a moment before nodding " Fine, those guys have been giving me a headache anyways. For how long?"

" Six to Eight weeks!"

" Fine go ahead. Just don't cause trouble for me and my family." he said sternly.

" Thank you!! And I won't. Bye!" with that the transmission ended.

Zeo turned to look at the tired boy " Are you sure it was wise to let him experiment on our turf master?"

" Don't worry, I'll have Misty spying on them. She's become good at it. Now bring me those pills so I can finally get some sleep." The two boys nodded before he left the office. The raven rand a hand through his hair ' _Tsuna-kun...I hope you're ok._'

( Vongola Family Main Base: Italy )

Tsuna groaned as he felt himself coming out of his unconscious state. He slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was a little blurry so he had to blink a few times before he could see things a little better. The first thing he notice was the fact that he was in a soft and comfortable bed. After a few fail tries to make himself move to a sitting position, he finally was able to sit up and look around the room. To say the least it was descent, but he could tell by the atmosphere that this place wasn't in Nanimori. Heck, he could even say it wasn't in japan.

Memories of what happened before he lost consciousness came rushing back into his head. This place was not the Earthbound headquarters, this was the Vongola's base. Tsuanyoshi began to move ready to jump out when he notice that his hands were being handcuff together. Not only that he tried summoning his gloves, they didn't come. ' _These things...they're disrupting my desperation flames.' _he thought grimly. He looked at his legs and sighed with relief as he notice that they weren't being bound by anything. ' _Good, at least I can now run away from this place._ '. He moved to the edge of the bed ready to sprint out of here when he was met by an invisible force pushing his back to the bed.

" The hell!!?" the brunet moved slowly and moved his hands over the edge and pressed the against something. He felt the pressure pushing his hand but it was much softer then when he tried to get out of the bed. " A forcefield? Great, just great. No flames, no escape, no nothing." he said as he sat once more on the comfy bed.

The door to the room opened and the brunet eyes turned orange as his dying will flames burned lightly on his forehead. In came the little mafioso " Ciaossu Sawada Tsunayoshi. Welcome to the Vongolas main base in Italy." he said trying to sound friendly.

" Why did you do this to me?" Tsuna said softly as he frowned " The Vongolas left me behind since birth, why would they be interested in me now? Because I don't have weak arms anymore? Because my heart is normal now? Because I would've become a mafia boss to one of the strongest family around? You guys are selfish bastards."

Reborn sighed " I understand your discomfort with us, but you have to understand that it wasn't suppose to happened. Your mother and father love you very much Tsuna."

" Now that's bullshit!! They left me in a fucking hospital because I wasn't any use to them and their family! I was a tool to them and when they found out I was broken, did they kept me? No! They threw me away! You know how I found out? I did a little research and found where my real parents lived and went there to confront them, but the house was empty and all I found was my so called mother's diary, telling me of why they left me! Do you even have the slightest idea how I felt when I found out!? Don't you go on telling me they love me because that is the biggest lie of all!!" the brunet barked as he panted from shouting. Outside two figures flinched at the sound of the brunet's harsh yet truthful words.

Reborn stood there in silence " Yes, they did left you behind. But they did it behind our backs, we would never aloud them to leave you Tsuna. Family is family, no matter how strong or weak they are."

Tsuna's glared lessened " But that doesn't change the fact that they didn't want me. My own grandfather didn't want me."

" Wrong again Tsuna. You think you were the only one to suffer. But what you don't know was that after your parents left you, they immediately regretted their action and went back to get you. However, by the time they returned you were already gone. They searched for two year before they thought they lost you forever and had the twins. The rest of this story you already known. They regret it still to this date. And the ninth didn't know of your existence until recently."

Tsuna was frowning " Sorry if this insults you, but I don't believe you one bit. Even if what you say is true, I still won't forgive them...not that easily. Abandoning is abandoning, and it doesn't matter if they regret it...it was their own fault." he paused before he turned to look at the alcobareno " But enough about that, you should worry about yourself. Once Tsukuyomi finds out you are keeping me captive...he will crush the Vongola family."

Reborn stood silent but then nodded " I know. If it were up to me I would let you go. You already have a family. But the higher ups had made this choice. Right now, I'm hoping the training I'm submitting everyone will be enough to hold them back...but somehow I doubt it."

" Then set me free! Why the hell are you listening to people who obviously have a death wish! I can talk to Tsu-kun and maybe come to an agreement, but if you keep me here you'll have to fair for yourself and try your luck!" Tsuna tried to reason.

The alcobareno stood there in thought. He moved his head to look at Tsuna " I'll see what I can do. Your grandfather has been working on that since you arrive here, he really cares abut you and with me by his side the others won't have a choice but to oblige. Besides you have a point there, I rather live and be on good terms with you and your family than causing the genocide of the entire Vongola Family."

The brunet sighed before he smiled " Thank you Reborn."

Reborn smirk " No problem, anything for our Family." he said as he walk away.

Outside the alcobareno sighed at the two people waiting outside the door as they spoke quietly " I don't think it is a good idea if you see him right now."

" I figure as much. After the stupidity we made all those years ago, I wouldn't expect any less." a man said with sorrow.

A women by the man side started to let silent tears flow down her face " But Iemitsu, it took us all these years to get our little Tsuna back. Can't we at least try?"

" I'm sorry to say this Nana but if you go there right now Tsuna will most likely have a breakdown. He still hasn't forgiven what you have done to him, which is understandable." Reborn answered.

Nana cried silently as her husband comforted her " Don't worry Nana, someday he will be ready to see us again. We know where he lives and we know that's he's being taken care off better than we could ever have. We just need to wait for a chance to speak with him."

The women nodded " Ok. I'll wait until then." with that the three left the door.

The rest of the evening was spent more or less in a boring matter, nothing interesting happened to Tsuna as he laid in bed watching TV, thankfully Reborn has gone out of his way to free Tsuna from the force field but still he couldn't leave. He also got a visit from Timoteo, which he found out it was very enjoyable having his grandfather with him. He talked with him, made lame jokes that made him laugh, other things which he enjoyed very much. The only thing that annoyed him was that the Vongola's mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, was spying on him...for the wrong reasons. He really wish he wasn't handcuffed so he could punch the pervert out cold. '_ If Neo-chan was here, she would have a field day with this._' he said imagining the dragon of the rain taking picture every five seconds, the brunet shudder at the thought.

" Mukuro, stop spying the predator with those peeping eyes." a cold voice said from outside.

The next thing Tsuna knew was that the tree outside the window was taken down, a person screamed before the tree hit the ground. The next thing he heard was the sound of someone dragging something away. He chuckled " Well, they're as lively as my family that's for sure."

After that Tetsua along with some of the guardians barged into his room and demanded to know the weaknesses of the Earthbound with later on turned into a full out argument that Reborn later on had to break by kicking the younger brunet in the face. The next few hours were uneventful, until nightfall came that is. Tsuna was flipping the channels with uncaring eyes, he was really thinking on going home and cuddling with the raven. A small blush was present but it went away as he heard the handle beginning to turn. He eyed the door waiting for a maid or Reborn to come in, but whoever it was, he or she was having second thoughts because the door haven't opened fully.

" Um...c-can I come i-in?" a timid voice asked.

Tsuna raised a brow ' _Why would anyone bother asking for permission when I'm the prisoner_' he thought. " Sure, come in."

The door fully opened and in came the blond twin, Tsurugi. He was currently watching the floor with great interest as he closed the door and walked toward the brunet. Tsunayoshi sat up and looked at his younger brother with curious eyes. Tsurugi was frowning before he finally looked up " Hi." he said in a low tone.

" Um...hi." there was an awkward silence for a while " So...what can I help you with Sawada-kun?"

The blond kept on frowning before he turned to face the older brunet " Tsunayoshi...is it true?"

The brunet almost cringed at the question but manage to catch himself. He averted his gaze to look at anywhere but the boy beside his bed " I'm afraid I don't understand. What's true?"

" Please don't fool around." the blond said in a soft voice. Tsuna could tell that he was shaken by something, maybe Reborn told them his secret. " Tsunayoshi-kun...are you...are you really my older brother?" Yep, Reborn told them.

Tsuna remained silent for a moment before he spoke " I could tell you, but what does your heart say about me?"

Tsurugi bit his lips before he threw himself to the older brunet and embraced him. This was definitely not what the older brunet was expecting. Tsuna at first was shocked but manage to return the hug, with much difficulty because of the handcuffs. Silent tears were falling from the blonds eyes " You are...it says you are my brother."

The older brunet rubbed, as best as he could, the blonds back to try to calm him down a little " Hey come on Tsurugi, you are going to be the Vongola Tenth along with your brother in the near future. You have to be strong."

" How can I? If our parents left you behind...what's keeping them from doing the same to us? This position? Do they really love us at all, or is it just a facade to make us take this path? I'm so confused!?" Tsurugi muffled voice replied.

" Don't start questioning them now. Of course they love you and your brother."

" But they left you!" Tsurug shouted, angered toward his parents " All because you had weak arms and heart. That's not fair!"

Tsuna nodded sadly " Yes, but it was because of it that you and Tetsua came into this world." he smiled.

Tsurugi huffed " Then maybe we shouldn't have been born at all!" he suddenly felt himself being pushed back gently. He was now laying on the brunet lap as said brunet stroked his hair softly. " H-Huh?"

" You gotta calm down Tsurugi-kun. Sure, life is unfair but we both gain something from it. For you, you got your brother and your friends. As for me I got a new family and friends. So you see no matter how bad things get, there will always be something to make up for it. Wouldn't you agree, little brother?" the brunet said trying out saying those word, he found it to be pleasant.

The blond blush in embarrassment but he was too comfortable to argue " Ok I guess." he said looking at Tsuna with his orange eyes.

Tsunayoshi continue to stroke his hair in a soothing paste " Say Tsurugi. Why are you and your brother always in hyper dying will mode?"

" It's sort of a training from Reborn. We have to learn to sustain it for a long period of time as much as we can. A-And..." he said blushing "...I used it a lot to cover my eyes. You see...their not the same color like Tetsua."

" Can I see?"

The blond looked uncertain " Only if you show me your mark." he received a nod from the other. He sighed before he relaxed himself. His eyes began to take different colors as the blond came out of his dying will state. Tsuna looked at his eyes in astonishment before he smiled, one eye was blue while the other was brown. " S-See its weird."

" Nonsense Tsurugi. I think you are special to have those eyes. But if you want I'm sure Verde would come up with a way to make them both the same color." he offered.

" You want me to put my trust in that guy? He looks like a crazy weirdo."

Tsuna laughed " No, he doesn't look like a crazy weirdo. He is a crazy weirdo." at this the blond sweat dropped. Elsewhere as certain alcobareno sneezed . " But trust me he is a genius and would come up with a way to do it." Tsurugi nodded while he laughed as well " Well now for my part of the deal." he raised his arms in front of the blond and focused. Moments later an amber colored dragon mark appeared on Tsuna's right arm.

Tsurugi eyed it with amaze eyes. " The mark of the dragon of the sky." he said as he took both hands to looked at it closely " This make you more special than the rest of us, huh?" the blond said as he went back into hyper dying will mode, his eyes both taking the amber color on the eyes and the pupils.

" Nah. I don't feel like one. Thou I wish I could go back to my friends...and Tsu-kun." Tsuna said with sadness.

Tsurugi was about to reply when the door burst open and in came Tetsua with the rest of the guardians. Mukuro had bandages all over his body for obvious reason. The brunet looked stunned to see his brother in the same bed with the other brunet but quickly let it go.

" You, I have some questions and you better answer them!" he growled at Tsuna as amber eyes narrowed at the brunet on the ed.

Tsuna sighed. Something told him that he wasn't going to have the same luck with Tetsua as he did with Tsurugi. Tsuna put on a neutral face " And what might that be?"

" I think you know what we want!" the younger brunet glared.

" The answer is still no. Now, why don't you be a good little boy and leave me alone?" Tsuna smirked at the glare Tetsua was throwing him.

Gokudera growled " Watch your mouth you bastard! You're talking to the next Vongola boss! Show some respect!"

The older brunet growled " Why the fuck should I!? You taken me away from my family and friends and now you expect me to tell you whatever you want!? Who the fuck do you think you are!? And by the way they became boss because MY friend declare it in the match! And don't you go telling me what to do after the stunned you pull at Nanimori!!"

Gokudera growled but didn't say anything back while Hibari glare at silver hair italian, clearly displeased with the news. Tetsua snarled before he walked toward the brunet and grabbed him by his shirt making the older one's eyes widen. " Listen here you! Right now you are no threat to us since you are wearing Hibari's special weapons combine with Giannini's special device! In other words your powers are cut more than half, so quit stalling and tell me what I want to know or I might not hold back on you any longer!"

Tsuna was glaring while gritting his teeth before he looked away from the younger boy frustrated. ' _He's right. At my current strength I wouldn't last even half an hour with this guy. But I won't submit to him...I won't betray them and certainly not the one I love._' " Go ahead."

" W-What?" Tetsua asked startled.

The dragon of the sky frowned in his direction, but didn't show hate. He showed determination. " Go ahead, beat me up to your hearts content. I won't betray my family and Tsu-kun." he then gave a painful chuckled " Not like I haven't had a beating before."

The younger brunet's eyes widen for a moment before he narrowed them again showing his frustration. He raised a fist ready to punch the older brunet " You asked for it!!"

Tsuna's eyes closed waiting for the pain that would surely come, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the fist only inches away from his face. The brunet notice that Tetsua's eyes were wide as there was a hand holding back his fist. Tsurugi was holding tightly the offending hand while his bangs cover his eyes. He then grabbed the other hand that was tightly holding the older brunet's shirt and yanked it away before he pushed his twin back to a startle looking guardians.

" Tsurugi..." the younger brunet said softly, he was confused by his brothers actions before his orange eyes narrowed down "...what the hell do you think your doing!?" he snarled at the blond.

The blonds eyes still remained hidden behind his bangs " Don't you dare hurt Tsunayoshi...not after what they told us. Because if you try that method again..." he raise his head and revealed glaring eyes at the entire group. "...then I will protect him from you."

" What!? What the hell are you saying!? I'm your brother, you can't fight me! Besides he is the enemy!" Tetsua roared.

" He's no enemy of us, he's family!" Tsurugi shouted.

" Tsurugi..." Tetsua said in a low and dangerous tone "...move out of the way before I decide to beat some sense into you." his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

Tsurugi glared back " Are you willing to fight your own brother?"

The younger brunet gritted his teeth hard before he looked away closing his eyes. His legs were shaking and so were the rest of him " Fine! Have it your way, I don't care! But I will come back to get some answers from him!" with that he stormed out of the room. The guardians decided that it was time to leave and not get involved so they each took a different way.

Tsurugi's legs felt like jelly and he was about to fall to the ground when he felt a pair of arms holding him from his waist. Tsuna held his younger brother tightly and placed him in his bed to rest. Tsurugi looked shaken from the whole ordeal. " Tsurugi-kun...why did you defend me?"

The blond looked at Tsuna with shaken eyes but he smiled none the less " Because you are my brother as well as Tetsua. You are my family as well."

The brunet's eyes widen before he smiled " Thank you Tsurugi."

" For what?" the blond asked curious.

" For accepting me, of course. My old life was a living hell and making friends or getting people to accept you was very difficult, to none existing. It really means a lot to me." he said as he embrace the young blond in a brotherly way. " Well you better get to bed. It's getting late."

Tsurugi looked trouble " My room is the same as Tetsua and with what happened just now... can I..." he was now blushing from embarrassment " ...forget it. I'll just..."

" No, wait. Tell me what was it you were going to say, might as well get it out of your system." Tsuna said in an reassuring tone.

The blond was fiddling with his fingers " Ok. Could I...sleep with you tonight? I mean I'll understand if you say no with all this mess and all."

Tsuna smiled and gave him a goofy grin " Sure you can! It's no bother at all."

" R-Really?" the blonds eyes looked hopeful.

Tsuna gave him that big brother smile " Of course. You protected me when I was in trouble, now let me return the favor." he said as he got into bed and left a space available. " There's a pair of pajamas inside the closet, go change and I'll wait for you here."

The blond nodded as he took the clothing and quickly made to the bathroom. On another room Tetsua opened his door and slammed the door shut. He was angry, he was confuse, but mostly he was upset. Why would his own brother pick the older brunet over him and the rest of the family, he and his brother always agreed with each other. He changed his clothing and jumped in the bed punching his pillow while coming out of his dying will state.

" Why Tsurugi, why!?" he asked to no one in particular. ' _I know why, but why is he sticking by his side. I'm the one who's been there for him when he was bullied at school! I-I just can't accept what they told me about Tsunayoshi! I just can't because...everything I once believed would be a lie._' silent tears came from his brown eyes as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tsurugi just came out of the bathroom already in his pajamas and took the place next to his older brother. " Thanks again for letting me stay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I just...can't face Tetsua after what I did."

" I understand, you did what you thought was right and I believe in you." he embrace the younger boy as a way to try and comfort him " Why did you protect me? I mean I know you are my brother and all but...I haven't been part of your life that long for you to go and shake your bond with your brother. So why?" the brunet asked curiously.

Tsurugi shrugged" You're right Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't know you that well and all, and everything related to the Vongola angers you hiding your true nature. But facts are you are my brother, and I protect my family members from anyone. Even if it is another beloved one. But more importantly..." he paused for a second before his mismatch eyes gaze at the brow ones "...I can see the pain you had to endure, but also the kind and gentle heart hidden beneath that rage. So if some one is wrong here...it would be us. So I don't blame you if you hate me and my brother."

Tsuna tighten his embrace " I don't hate you guys. Your brother may be a pain but I can understand that because...I was the same. I couldn't accept the facts of what mom and dad did to me so I became angry. But in time I learn to calm down and accept it. Give it time, Tetsua will come round."

The blond sighed as he snuggle inside his brothers hold " I hope your right Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsunayoshi gave him a reassuring smile " I know so. After all, family bonds are hard to break and you two are as close as it can get. Now close your eyes and get some rest."

Tsurugi yawned before he close his eyes and went to sleep. Tsuna smiled before he looked at the moon through his window ' _Tsu-kun...I hope you're ok_.' with that thought he too went to sleep.

**Ok guys, and gals, I want to ask something of you. You see Tsuna gets out of the Vongolas headquarters real soon, sorry for the spoiler thou not going to tell you how soon or how, and I want to know if you guys want me to extend his stay and write a few chapters about the days he's spend there with the Vongolas or continue with the chapters I originally have. I usually don't do this, you know ask people what they want, but you guys have been good to me so I'll make exception this time. You can tell me on the reviews. If I get at least four people who want to have a mini series on what happens in the Vongola base then I'll start writing immediately so I'll have it ready for next week and so on...or if by some miracle I get 20 reviews, even earlier. But you guys have to be quick, because I got homework and all and I need to make time. Hope you enjoyed this chap, I'll be waiting to hear what you guys have to tell me...see ya in a week, or sooner.**


	11. Escape?

Earthbound Family

**Hello everyone, because some of you wanted to know a little more on what happened in the Vongola base, I decided to add this chapter. Next ones will continue as intended. Sorry if its not that good but I did it in a rush and I have an exam in an hour... so yeah. I'll give the next chapter monday, those that sounds ok? By the way have you guys seen the latest chapter of KHR? Does anyone know who exactly are these new characters? I want to try and add them to the fic, but I got little to none info on them...any clues?**

**ChibiOtaku13**: Thanks for the review Chibi!! I hope you like this chapter as well, thou it was in a rush but meh. Yes, I was refering to that fic in particular, personally I find it pretty good, but the waiting for the update can kill one. At least mine are only a week. ( Sweat drops) And I wasn't going to head it that way, that's not how I roll. I don't do lemons. ( Sorry ) Thanks for saying my fic is cool thou :)

**Reimei McGregor**: Thanks for the review and I'll keep it in mind. Don't worry Tsuna will get out soon.

**Zero()**: Hey Z! Glad you like it, sorry to say you won't see the sparring match in this fic...YET!! Don't worry bro, it'll come and I hope I make the fight good. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thou it was made in a rush so sorry. Hope to hear from ya again!

**Fufukun()**: ( Sweat drops ) Um...thanks hehehe. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**ShioLee**: Glad you like and hope you enjoy the other ones.

**Aya-chan~**: Thank you :) It's always a pleasure to know people who likes reading my fics. Hope the rest of the story comes to your liking too.

**Natsuu**: Maybe he will maybe he won't, only time and patients will tell. Will you be able to stay through the end? Hehehe.

**2727yeah**: Of course I win, I always do. MUAJAJAJA. ( clear my throat ) Sorry about that, sometimes I get a little crazy but most of the time I'm calm. Thanks for waiting ad being patients. You know I think I'll reward you with two fics next week. How does that sounds? Keep tune.

**Aerinkudo**: Thanks don't worry, it's short the stay so you don't have to wait that long.

**CHOCOCANDYZ**: Well here you go and enjoy!

**SleepyHime**: Hello Sleeping Princess. The stay won't be too long but still I hope you enjoy yourself.

**Cathy Rin**: Sorry to say but the stay won't be long. But don't worry, I have other ways to make it happen. Stay tune.

**Here's the next chap.**

( Escape? )

Morning soon came to the Vongola's headquarters, the sun's rays were beginning to shine through the windows signaling that a new day has just been born. The light slowly rose until it was shining over the face of two sleeping boys. Tsuna groaned as the sun's rays hit him straight in the face, waking him from his slumber. At first he tried to ignore it but it became too much of an annoyance so he gave in and got up. He yawned as he looked around the room, and to his disappointment he was not at his home or the raven's base.

' _That's right, I'm being taken hostage by these creeps._' he growled. Then he heard another yawn and turned to look at the sleeping blond, who was coming out of his slumber. ' _Well at least not everyone here is a stuck up bitch._' " Good morning Tsurugi-kun." he said offering a smile.

The blond blinked, revealing his mismatched eyes before he returned the smile " Morning Tsuna-nii." he yawned again.

Tsuna chuckled " Yeah well, to some it may be good but to me it's just another day here."

The blond frowned before he sighed " I know this must be sickening you Tsunayoshi-kun, but please bare for a little while. I'm sure Reborn and grandfather are coming up with something."

At that moment a voice coming from a speaker phone outside began to speak " Attention all guardians and future Vongola bosses! This is Reborn speaking, report to the training room for today's sessions. Do not be late...that means you Tetsua." with that the message ended.

Tsurugi sighed " Well I better get going. It's going to be a long training sessions with what happened last night." he turned to the older brunet, going into his hyper dying will state " Thanks for putting up with me." he smiled.

The brunet grinned " No sweat."

The blond Vongola changed and washed himself and all before finally leaving Tsuna alone in his room. Meanwhile in another room in the upper sections, a heated discussion was going on. The Vongola ninth and Reborn, he came after giving the guardians their instructions on their training, were currently sitting on a table facing a group of people in front of them.

" Preposterous! Now that we finally have the boy you want us to let him go!?" one of them asked incredulously.

" Have you gone mad!? If Vindicci finds out about the boy being abandon by the Vongolas they will surely put us down thinking we were using the kid as a tool!"

" We can't give that image to these people!"

Timoteo frowned " I understand very well the fear for Vindicci, these people enforce the law of the mafia world after all. But, you all seem to forget that during the many years of my grandson's life he was adopted by another family and became their heir. If we keep him here not only will it make us look like heartless monsters but also we risk the chance of an all out war with them."

I man with cool de-minor spoke " It is true that the Earthbounds are a greater threat than the Millefiore. Maybe we should consider releasing the boy." as he said this some of the higher ups agreed, while others objected.

" No! We can't have him leave our side! Reborn, you're training the future bosses and their guardians so we should be fine! The boy must remain with us, he is a Vongola after all." some agreed to this.

" You obviously don't know who you are dealing with." Reborn answered " Sawada Tsunayoshi was able to take the guardian's and the twins plus Dino on his own..."

" But they were able to beat him!" a man shouted.

" With less than a half of his strength." the alcobareno replied, silencing the man and others " These marked ones clearing have a higher level of power and who knows how strong is their current boss. Are you really going to risk our family safety for fear of Vindicci?"

There was silence for a moment " We must think this through carefully."

" What's there to think? It was a mere fluke! The boy stays!"

Another discussion rosed as the Vongola Nith and Reborn sighed. This was going to take a while and they hope Tsuna's family hasn't figure out were the brunet was or else they would sure be in a world of trouble.

( Japan )

It has been sometime since yesterday and the Earthbounds have found nothing about the whereabouts of the future boss and friend . Verde was heading for Tsukuyomi's room to check how their boss was dealing with the situation. He arrived at the office and knock three times before he heard someone say ' Come in.'

The alcobareno opened the door and stepped inside the room " Good afternoon Tsukuyomi-kun. How are you feeling today?"

" I had better days." the raven replied with a tired tone.

The alcobareno sighed " I know that the search for Tsunayoshi-kun has been fruitless and all but you got to relax a little. Why don't you sign some papers to take your mind off this for a little while?"

" I already did. I finish todays paper, tomorrows papers, and the day after tomorrow's papers. Right now I don't have anything to sign anymore." the raven replied.

Verde's eyes widen " You finished all those papers in a few hours!?"

Tsukuyomi groan tiredly as he nodded " Yeah, but I'm starting to regret it. Now my right hand hurts, my arms hurt, my head hurts, my back is killing me, and even my butt hurts."

Verde chuckled softly " You know Tsukuyomi, you could've taken a break from overworking your butt off." he then sighed " You really like Tsunayoshi-kun a lot, huh?"

The raven blushed " N-No!...I mean he's my best friend! We have been since the day we met!"

" Tsukuyomi-kun you shouldn't lie to your right hand man. You are very translucent to me, you do not like him. You love him." the alcobareno grinned.

The blush on the dragon of the mist's face intensified " N-No! Verde...we're just..."

Verde cut him off " It is very obvious to all of us. We have seen you stealing glances at him when you think no one is looking. The way you blush when Tsuna flexes his muscles when you are training him, not to mention the fact that you moan his name in your sleep."

" No I don't!!"

The alcobareno said nothing and simply pulled out a remote and pressed a button turning the screen to life and images of a sleeping raven appeared on the screen, obviously a recording. " Hmm...Tsuna...stop teasing..." the raven on the screen moaned as he tossed on the bed, cheeks turning red. Then it was turn off by the alcobareno who had a smirk on his face.

Tsukuyomi was trying to sink as low as possible behind his desk. To say he was embarrass would e the understatement of the year. His whole face was beet red, it even reached to his neck. He groaned " That's not fair Verde! I told you not to but cameras in my room!"

Verde chuckled " It's safety precautions. But enough about that, if you love the guy then why not tell him?"

" Because...Because I'm afraid." the raven said timidly.

The small child raised a brow " You,afraid of something like that? You who have conquer many trials and emerge victorious in countless wars. And yet confessing your love scares you?"

" You don't understand Verde! I'm afraid because...because of rejection. I don't want him to hate me just because I have a thing for him. If I tell him how I feel about him it could ruin our friendship for ever and I don't want that!" Tsukuyomi said as some tears began to escape his eyes.

Verde smiled softly " Tsukuyomi-kun there is something you must know, for a child with your intelligence you sometimes act dumb. If Tsuna really is your friend then if he doesn't feel the same then he will let you down gently and still remain your friend no matter what. Besides, Tsuna isn't the type to go and break hearts on purpose, now is he?"

The raven wiped the tears away "I-I guess so."

" Furthermore, I think you should get it out of your chest before it gets more complicated. Not unless you miss your chance and let someone else take him away from you."

Tsukuyomi sniffed before he nodded " Yeah, you're right. Damn I feel like a wuss, I mean crying and complaining. This whole thing is making me stressed."

Verde chuckled " Indeed. So, I heard you let the Millefiore borrow a portion of our turf."

" Yeah...let's see what they're up to." the raven said as he turn the monitor on.

On the monitor they could see the white hair teen Byakuran skipping on the area with glee while in the back ground they could see fire and people running for their lives. " Oh life is so beautiful, a world ruled by me is going to be perfect!" he started to skip again while a guy in the back threw gasoline at himself, set himself on fire, and threw himself down a cliff. " Everything is so wonderful right now!" he said in a singsong voice as a butterfly flew by, only to be squash by the teen as if he was clapping " And once I rule the world, me and Tsu-chan are going to get married and have sex on a pile of bodies just for us! Lalala." he continue to sing as the massacre on the background continue. Some guys was screaming ' You'll never take me alive!' only to be shot by on of Byakurans goons who replied ' There, your dead now.' as he dragged the body away.

The raven teen was eying the screen seriously while Verde looked sick. " You know...I really am worried about what happened to Tsuna." he said as his right hand man turned to look at him only to see the raven gritting his teeth in frustration " But right now I'm wondering if Byakuran's parents dropped him too many times on the head when he was a baby! Have sex with me!? As if!!" he roared as he made a rude gesture with his finger pointing at the screen. The alcobareno simply laughed nervously.

( Vongola base )

Some time had passed, for it was already noon. Tsuna was laying on his bed and to some it would seem like he was resting, but in actuality he was listening. He was making sure no one was around or close to his room before he pulled a tiny pin from within his sleeves and began to pick his handcuffs with it.

The dragon of the sky chuckled " Those Vongola maids really must learn to be careful with the things they carry when visiting a prisoner." he said as he unlocked his bids feeling his strength coming back " One might never know what little thing may aid said prisoner to escape."

He got up from his bed and got closed to the door and listen, so far he heard nothing. He picked the locks of the door and quickly exit the room. He began to sprint the corridors and looked at the next in order to make sure no one was around to see him as he ran through it. As he peeked on one of the corridors a voice was suddenly heard.

" Hey, you! What are you doing standing there?" a man in a suit said.

In an blinked of an eye Tsuna punched the man sending him crashing against the wall before he lost consciousness " Tch, stupid Vongola scum. I really should kill you, but escaping come first." he said as his now orange eyes glared at the man before he continue to run.

A few minutes passed before Tsuna finally found the front entrance of the mansion, he felt relieved. But, before he ran for the door another voice stopped him on his tracks. " Don't even think about escaping or I'll bite you to death."

The brunet turned to his left and came face to face with Hibari. Before he could even speak another voice joined in " Kufufufu. Oya,oya you're full of surprises aren't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" an amuse voice said.

Tsuna turned to his right now and saw Mukuro leaning on the wall with an amused smirk. The brunet gritted his teeth " You two better not be trying to stop me! Otherwise, I will not show you any mercy!" he snarled at the two.

Mukuro shrugged " Usually I wouldn't even dare to unless I know I can take you on, but the twins, or Tetsua to be exact, can be very annoying. If we let you go then our heads will be hanging by their wall."

Hibari pulled out a box and summoned his flames from his ring " Enough talk. Time for our rematch carnivore." he said. His ring was inserted in the box as the flames were consumed and in moments a large number of spiky hedgehogs came out of the box before turning into spiked balls and flying straight for the brunet.

Tsuna growled " This is why I hate the Vongolas. THEY NEVER LEARN FOR THEIR PAST MISTAKES!!" he roared as he froze each and everyone of the animals.

However he had no time to rest for Mukuro came from the frozen spiked balls and slammed his staff against the ground, sending a chock wave straight for the brunet. Tsuna jumped into the air only to be greeted by the prefect getting ready to strike. The dragon of the sky summoned his gloves and defend himself. The blow from the tonfas sent Tsuna flying back, but he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

" You guys want to die!? Fine by me!" Tsuna crouched down on the floor and place his hand on the ground. At the mere touch a wave of fire rosed from the ground and headed straight for the two. Tsuna smirked " That's not all." he mutter as he focus still touching the ground, the wave turned from orange to an icy blue.

Mukuro's eyes widen " Don't let those flames touch you!" he warned the prefect as the both jumped out of the way. The wave turned anything it touch into ice.

The brunet smirked but his intuition went haywire as he dropped to the ground nearly avoiding a red beam that passed over him. He growled as he stood up from the ground glaring daggers at the white hair teen pointing his weapon at him. It had the shaped of a skull on both sides, but only one of the shoot. Gokudera glared back " You're not going anywhere, bastard." he mutter lowly, eying the brunet carefully.

Before the dragon of the sky could say anything his intuition warned him of danger once more. He turned to look to see a blue streak of flames heading straight for him. He got a closer look and saw a small swallow in front of the flames, followed by the Vongolas swordsman keeping his paced with the bird. ' _If the flames hit me, it will weaken me greatly and that guy will have the perfect opening_.' Tsuna growled inside his head. " I won't let you touch me!" orange flames surrounded his body, almost giving him an amber glowing cloak.

Once the flames were closed he crouched to the ground as the flames made contact with his flame cloak, it made him grit his teeth but endured. He then swiped at the swordsman feet making him trip and loose his concentration as he grabbed him before he fell and threw him at the italian bomber. He then took off for the door, not waiting to see what happened next.

Gokudera placed a shield in front of him as Yamamoto slammed against it. The Asian teen groan " Hey..."

" What? You weren't seriously expecting me to catch you." Gokudera replied. He notice the rest of the guardians giving chase to the fleeing brunet and followed suit. Yamamoto got up and joined in as well.

Tsuna was running at top speed but still the Vongolas weren't that far behind. " Tch...those bastard must've train hard in order to be able to keep up with me this far. Well then..." he momentarily stop and turned as he touch the ground " This is as far as you bastards go!!" as he shouted this the ground began to crack before orange flames erupted from the ground forming a wall of flames. The distance was immense, it would take a while before they could go around it, giving him the perfect chance to escape " Now leave me the fuck alone!!" he shouted before he took flight.

Gokudera groaned " The bosses won't like this." he said as the other nodded in agreement.

Tsunayoshi soared through the skies like there was no tomorrow and lost track of time. Before he knew it the sun was beginning to set in the distance. He took a look at the view and took a breath of relief for a quick moment. " Now what?" he asked himself. Everything around him was new and foreign.

He sighed " Maybe I can get back home if I fly there, but knowing my luck I would probably get lost or someone would prevent my way." as he said this two orange fireballs landed in front of him obstructing his path. Tsuna growled " Figures my reputation would follow me even in Italy."

He notice two figures inside the flames before him, thou he didn't need to see them clearly to know who they were. " That's as far as you go Sawada Tsunayoshi." a pair of voices said in unison as the fire began to died down. Tetsua and Tsurugi stood in front of the older brunet, one was glaring while the other one frowned.

Tsuna groan " You two? Why can't you just let me go! Can't you see I'm doing you a favor!? You Vongolas didn't want me in the first place, why the hell are you so persistence now!?"

" Look you bastard, this isn't your choice anymore. Now, are you going to come quietly or do we have to drag you back to the mansion." Tetsua hissed as the rest of the Vongola guardians joined the twins.

" You want me to go back there?" something inside the older brunet snapped as a large amount of orange flames began to swirl around him. " You want me to go back to people who don't even care about me!? The hell I will!! You only have been annoying me ever since you got lucky and capture me, but now the tables have turn!! I have my full power at my disposal, and I'm going to use it to crush you!!" as he said this his eyes began to take a black color and only his pupils remained orange giving him a demonic look, his dragon mark was also glowing.

The Vongola gasped as the flames began to intensified around the brunet and took a step back and prepared themselves for the incoming fight that would surely come. Everyone, minus the blond Vongola who had a sad look on his face.

" I will enjoy this more than anything! You kept me away from my family, friends, and my best friend, I won't forgive you!! I despise each and every Vongola there is!!" Tsuna roared as he got ready to unleash his powers.

Tsurugi's bang was covering his eyes " Does that mean you hate me too?" he said quietly.

Tsuna, whoever, heard this " Huh?" he looked stunned and surprised.

The blond didn't raised his head but continue " Did everything you said to me was a lie then? The way you acted? The way you told me that you cared for me and my brother, was it all a lie just to get close enough to get something from me?"

" No! I...I..." Tsuna was having trouble coming up with a way to say that it wasn't true. But the way he was acting now it was clearly obvious he was saying those same thing, he hated making someone he care sad. The flames that swirled him were beginning to die and his black eyes were turning orange again, his hatred forgotten.

" Do you really hate me and the Vongolas that much that you wouldn't give us a chance to make things right?" the blond raised his head revealing sad mismatched eyes, he must've come out of dying will mode after seeing his brother's hatred.

The older brunet felt guilty, the blond must really be depressed in order to come out of his hyper dying will mode " I...I..." he tried to say before he sighed softly " I don't hate you. Not after the way you treated me last night and protect me. It's just that I miss my family so much and because of what the Vongola did many years ago I guess I haven't let go completely. Sorry Tsurugi-kun." he apologize as he power down, his gloves disappearing.

Tetsua stayed silent the entire time, his eyes were hard as he stared at the brunet. " Hibari, cuff him ." he told his cloud guardian.

Said guardian pull out the handcuff and made to move toward the brunet when the blond stood in his way " Wait...let me do it." he told the prefect. Hibari raised a brow but said nothing as he handed the item to him.

Tsurugi approached Tsuna and stood there for a few seconds " Tsuna-nii...I know this is cruel and unfair but...will you wear these...please ?"

The brunet smiled, he was asking his permission to do something like this. Tsuna raised his arms toward the blond and smiled " Go ahead Tsurugi-kun. I won't do anything, I promise. I'll come with you quietly."

The blond reluctantly did so and place the handcuffs around Tsuna's wrist. Tetsua looked annoyed but otherwise said nothing. " Let's go back before anything else happens." he said as he and the rest took th brunet back to the mansion.

Unbeknown to them they were being watched from the Vongola mansion, or to be precise the room were the ninth, Reborn and the Higher ups were currently at. Reborn turned to face the higher ups of the Vongolas " I assume every one of you saw that. Tsuna wants to go to his family in japan badly, but he still stayed with us because his younger brother ask him to. I ask you know, are we that heartless to keep the boy here just because of the fear for Vendicci?" silence was his answer.

On of the higher ups decided to speak " Perhaps, we should consider letting Tsunayoshi go back to his family. He had not only showed loyalty for his family but to one of our own as well."

" Hm...True. Let us discuss this matter now, so tomorrow we'll have the answer whether he stays or goes."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was time to decide Tsunayoshi's fate.

**Well I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be Monday and the other one Thursday. Anything you like to say is welcome and so are ideas. By the way after this ' Arc' is done I'm thinking on making another arc but I was thinking this one would have the reviewers own OC . You know you guys creating a character to be in the fic and blah, blah, blah. You can tell me if you like the idea on the reviews. If you like it then I'll come up with the details later. Till next time and reviews are welcome and so is anyones friendship haha.**


	12. A day to remember

Earthbound Family

**Well as I promised to many of you, especially 2727yeah, here is an early chapter. The next one comes thursday. Hope you all will enjoy this fic, which technically I haven't even thought of an ending yet. Hehe, and I hope you like the special surprises coming your way soon enough. Well many didn't want the oc to be part of the fic so I'll continue my way, which I'm a little relieve. And about those new characters from the manga...well we'll see soon enough.**

**Zero()** : Hey what's up man. Thanks for the review. I know that what you're looking for it's for some butt kicking action, but trust me it'll come. I just hope it's good enough. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Aya-chan()**: Haha thanks you. I really try to make some funny scenes so you guys can have some funny moments to remember, like a manga. Yep there will be two chapter this week, isn't that nice of me, hehe. :)

**SleepyHime** : Thanks :) Yeah to me Byakuran is a little insane.... Ok, so maybe he's a complete nutjob. Hope you enjoy the rest.

**ChibiOtaku13** : Well thanks. Yeah I try to make Tsuna go evil/ demonic on the Vongola but I decided to leave it for another part...oops spoiler. Yeah, I'm not really good with these type of lemons and I hope none of the viewers mind, because well...a screw it I'm just not good at writing sex scenes. But I'm glad you don't mind. Thanks for the long review! I enjoyed reading it haha.

**Reimei MacGregor** : Don't worry he will get out and maybe there will be a confession...maybe. Hehe, you have a very sharp mind to notice that detail. Hope you'll enjoy the rest.

**Jenniyah **: Well this fic is more like a continuation of the previous one last part. I was going to write about the previous one, but I decided to give a parallel Tsuna a chance with my raven OC. Yes I know it is similar to Broken Sweetly, or something like that, but I try my best to make it different...and update faster.

**Fufukun**: Glad to have help ya there :). Lucky for you there'll be two chapter this week, instead of one. Enjoy.

**CHOCOCANDYZ** : Hehe don't worry, that'll change soon enough. ( grins )

**Cathy Rin**: Thanks for the info. Hope you'll enjoy this week chapters. :)

**natsuu** : What can I say, I'm a very unpredictable guy. Just when you think you know what's going to happen next, I twist it and make it something else. Aren't I great ?

**ShioLee** : Thanks. I try my best.

**Kitsune ()** : Don't worry, maybe he will or maybe he won't...you'll just have to read and find out. Haha, I imagined what you're reaction was when you read this...hehe.

**Ayumistar00** : I know, but maybe that was my purpose. There aren't many fics where he is not part of the Vongolas...so I thought about this fic and well...publish it. Glad you're enjoying it.

**CutieKitty90** : Thanks ( grins ). Hm...an explanation for the eyes. Well I guess I can give it a try. You see when a marked one's depression or anger rises to a certain hight the become possessed by their dragons negative energy. It heightens their strength, speed, stamina, and such but they become berserk and loose what little rational thought they might have. In a way, they become pure evil. More explanation will be give on a later chapter.

**Please enjoy the fic**.

( A day to remember )

It has been three days since Tsuna was brought into the Vongola's secret base in Italy, and two days since he's failed escape. He was praying that Reborn and the Ninth could finally make the old farts see that keeping him here was a bad idea and if his best friend found out where he was, all hell would break lose. He sighed as another day had passed. He knew that sooner or later his brother, Tetsua, would barged into his room and demand answers about his family and their weaknesses and he would refuse and Tetsua would try to attack him and Tsurugi would intervene making the twins argue with each other. Tsuna felt like he was getting between the two brothers and felt bad about it.

The brunet could hear shouting from outside his door and turn to look at the door's direction. The shouting seem to be getting closer to his room and he could tell that it was the twins having another fight. " How can you trust him so easily Tsurugi!!? He's the fucking enemy!!" one of the twins, Tetsua obviously, shouted.

" Enemy!!? He's our brother Tetsua! How could you say that!!?" Tsurugi countered.

" How can you call him brother when he hasn't even been part of our life to begin with!!? I am your brother for the Primo's sake! His family is going to attack us any day now and your taking his side!!? What the fuck is wrong with you!!?"

" What the fuck is wrong with me!!? What the fuck is wrong with you!!? Mom and dad abandon him when he was a baby Tetsua! A baby!! And the only reason you called him an enemy is because he refuses to tell you his family's weaknesses! So why don't you back off and let him have some space!!"

" I won't back off and I won't give him any space!! Our family comes first and it's high time you put that into that stupid moronic brain of yours!! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, but I guess what the say about blonds is true!!"

At that moment Tsuna's door opened and in walked Tsurugi while still holding the door opened " You know what!? Fuck you!!" he slammed the door closed. Tsuna could hear curses coming from outside the room before said person stomped away. Tsurugi looked vivid, the flames on his forehead were moving wildly threatening to burn anything that comes near them. He looked like he was going to explode right there and then.

" Tsurugi...are you ok?" Tsuna asked gently and with an apologetics tone.

The blonds lips started to tremble " ...No." he launched himself at the brunet a wept on his chest.

Tsuna spent at least fifteen minutes trying to calm the blond, rubbing his back and whispering ' I'm sorry' all over again. Once the blond boy calmed down he hiccuped a few time before taking a breath and finally calming himself " Tetsua and I never get into fights this big. We always agree on so many things. He was always the athletic one while I was the smart one but we usually got along just fine. But recently, after finding out the truth...he simply doesn't want to accept you. Why won't he accept his brother?" he asked sadly.

The older brunet sighed " I can't help but to blame myself for this. If I wasn't here and if you haven't discover my secret, maybe things would've stayed normal."

" Don't say that!! I'm glad to know that your my brother. Sure Tetsua and I haven't know you that much, but facts are facts. We just...happen to disagree on this topic." Tsurugi said as he sighed sadly.

" Why were you fighting anyways?"

" Well I was coming to your room to give you something when he cut me off and started questioning me. I told him I was going to visit you and that made him blow up in my face...which caused me to blow up at his face." the blond replied.

" What were you going to give me?"

Tsurugi grinned as he pulled out a small looking screen " Well I know how much you must miss your family so I brought you this communication screen!!" he said grinning.

Tsunayoshi's eyes became wide as he went and hug the blond tightly. " Thank you Tsurugi! You don't know how much this means to me!"

The blond blushed " Aw, it was nothing really. I brought it behind everyone's back. All you need to do is log into your families base sequence."

Tsuna did as he was told and pretty soon the small screen was showing ' Opening Communications' on it's screen. Pretty soon a raven with dead tired eyes appeared. He had them closed so he wasn't seeing who it was as he spoke " What is it now Byakuran? Can't you see I'm busy with my search?"

Tsuna giggled " Well hello to you too Tsu-kun. It's really good to see you after all this time."

The raven's eyes snapped open to look at the screen. He instantly got up and stood in front of the screen touching it as if he would to reach the brunet " Tsuna-kun!! Thank God!! You're ok!" the raven said giving him a happy smile.

Tsuna smiled back " Yeah I'm alright."

Tsukuyomi then frowned " Where are you? Shin got some information about you being taken hostage to an airport and I've been worried sick about you!!?" he then blushed " I-I mean...we all been worried sick about you!"

Tsuna chuckled " I missed you guys too. I'm at the Vongola main base in Italy." The brunet saw the raven's eyes glow in anger " Hold on there Tsu-kun! Reborn and the Ninth are currently trying to convince the old farts to let me go before you obliterate them. So please give them some time."

The raven looked serious " Tsuna-kun this is serious business. They have taken you hostage, an heir to their newly allied family! They have violated family rules and it can cause an all out war." he then took a confused look " How are you able to communicate with me if your a hostage?"

" Oh, my brother Tsurugi brought me this communicator to let you know I'm fine."

" Your brothers know?"

" Yep." he turned the device to his younger sibling " Say hi Tsurugi-kun."

The blond looked uncomfortable but grinned none the less " Um...Hi."

Tsukuyomi looked surprise for a moment but then smiled " Thank you Tsuruki-san, for letting Tsuna let know to his family that he is well, I am in your dept. But your family's actions greatly offends us."

The blond sighed " I know."

" So this is where my communication screen ended." a voice said startling both boys. Reborn had enter the room along with the ninth and the rest of the guardians.

Tsurugi paled as he saw how vivid his brother was clearly giving him a message " You traitor!" he hissed.

" Tsuna-kun turned me to where the Vongolas are. I would like to have a word with them." The Vongola flinched at the voice, they knew who it was. If the Earthbound didn't know where the brunet was...they do now. Tsuna did as he was told and face the screen toward the group. " Vongola family...do you know the consequences of your acts are? You have broken many family rules by taking hostage the heir of the Earthbounds. If it was another family member the consequences wouldn't be as harsh. But this calls for an all out war and your obliteration. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The ninth nodded grimly " I understand Tsukuyomi-san. Our higher up's decision wasn't the best one and by doing so we have broke our agreement. Today we manage to convince them to let the young man go to you."

" Well at least you manage to stop an immediate war. But as of now our family will become enemies and we'll kill any member of the Vongolas on sight." the raven replied in an professional tone.

" Then what do you suggest we do to make up for our mistake?" Reborn asked, looking for a way out.

There was silence as the raven thought before Tsurugi stood up and faced the screen " Tsukuyomi-kun...you said that you were in my dept for letting my big brother get in contact with you. That must tell you that we aren't as bad as we may seen." he took a breath " I know asking you to take a blind eye to this situation will be too much for you to let us pass. So...why not make a trial?"

The raven was interested " A trial?"

" Yes. The vongola guardians will face off against each and everyone of the marked one, playing by their rules. And if we manage to achieve their objective and they approve then we pass and face the next marked one. What do you say?" the blond asked hopefully.

The raven thought for a moment before nodding " Alright Tsurugi-kun I accept. You will all face each and everyone of my friends and play by their rules. The order of the match will be as followed, first opponent will be Sky, then Shin, followed by Neo, right after her will be Ikaru, then Misty, afterward Tsunayoshi, and finally me. If you mange to pass our trial then the Earthbounds and Vongolas will be on neutral terms. We'll forget this little fiasco ever happened and maybe in the future we'll be able to strike deals again. Do you accept the terms?"

The ninth and Reborn nodded. " Yes."

" The trials will be in seven days. So you all have time to prepare...and send Tsuna back home. He has some training to catch up to."

" It shall be done. Farewell Tsukuyomi-kun." Reborn said before turning to Tsuna and smiled " Pack your things Tsuna. You're going home today."

The brunet smiled " Home." he repeated liking the sound of the word.

Tsuna was given everything he possessed back, clothing, box, everything. The bracelets that were bounded to him were removed and he sighed in relief as he was being escorted to the airport. Tsuna took a seat and next to him sat his brother Tsurugi looking happy to finally had helped his older brother. Tetsua, however, had a scowled on his face, he really didn't like doing this at all. What really bother him was how his twin brother acted around the older brunet, he wasn't going to accept Tsuna as his brother any time soon, because if he did he would start questioning everything he believes in. The flight lasted for hours but pretty soon the plane landed in japan.

The whole group exited the plane and into the airport. They walked for a few minutes before Tsuna spotted a certain raven looking around. His smiled grew as he ran toward Tsukuyomi " Tsu-kun!!" he shouted happily.

The red eye boy turned toward the source that called his name and his face instantly lit up " Tsuna-kun!!" he ran toward the brunet and both hugged the other tightly " I missed you so much!"

Tsuna blushed " I missed you too." he said shyly.

However the reunion was cut short as many flashes blinded the two boys who were still hugging " KYAAAAAAA!! That's it boys! Show me the love!!" Neo said as she kept taking pictures by the second.

" NEO!! BURN THOSE PICTURES!!" Tsuna roared.

" NEVER!! YAOI CONQUERS ALL!!" the blue haired girl ran away with her camera.

Tsuna was about to give chase when the raven grabbed his shoulder softly " Leave her be Tsuna."

" But Tsu-kun!! The pictures!!" the brunet cried.

Tsukuyomi said nothing until " Three, Two, One." he finish counting before there was an explosion in the distance.

" NOOO!! My camera!! My Pictures!! MY YAOI!!!!"

The raven chuckled " Looks like this is one round the power of yaoi failed her." he said making Tsuna giggled.

" CURSE YOU TSUKUYOMI-KUN!! THOUGHT YOU MAY HAVE WON TODAY, IN THE END YAOI WILL PREVAIL!!"

The raven shook his head " Crazy girl." he turned toward the nervous looking Vongolas " Thank you for bringing Tsuna back to us Vongolas. You are welcome to stay here in japan in order to prepare yourself for the trials." he began to turn and walk away with Tsuna trailing behind him " I wish you all luck!" he said as he got farther away from the group.

Tsuna turned back and smiled at his brothers " Take care Tsurugi, Tetsua. I hope you do alright!!"

" We will Tsuna-kun!!" Tsurugi waved back while Tetsua scolded.

The older brunet smiled before he followed the now waiting raven. Tsukuyomi opened the door to the limo to both Neo and Tsuna " After you guys." he grinned.

Neo grunted but complied still angry with the raven for ruining her camera. Tsuna grinned back " Don't mind if I do." he enter the limo and soon followed the raven.

The ride was comfortable one, thou Neo was still brooding about the lost of her camera. The raven, who was seated right next to Tsuna, grinned as he grabbed the brunet and made his head lean in his lap. Tsunayoshi blushed bud other wise did nothing as Neo weep because she had no camera to capture the moment, calling the raven an evil bastard for putting her through something so horrible. After an hour or so they finally reach the old cabin and left the limo, which mysteriously vanished. The trio enter the cabin, then the base and walked to a closed door. When it open....

" SURPRISE!! WELCOME HOME TSUNA-KUN!!!"

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna shouted before he gasped at the situation, everyone had party hats and all, the room was decorated with many balloons, ribbons, and everything. There was a sign hanging from the sealing that read ' We've missed you a lot!'. Even his mother, Kasumi, was there. It brought tears and happiness to his heart " Guys....thank you. All of you, you make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. I'll protect you all, my precious treasures."

" Enough about the mushy stuff Tsuna. It's a celebration, come and enjoy yourself." Shin said from within the group.

Tsuna wiped his eyes " Hai."

That night the group had spent merrymaking and enjoying themselves, celebrating the return of their friend and future boss. After some hours everyone began to take everything away and clean the room were they have been currently celebrating. Soon everyone said their goodbye and headed toward their room, tired from the celebration and wanting to get a good night sleep.

Tsuna was about to leave as well but Tsukuyomi's voice stopped him on his tracks. " Tsuna-kun, do you have a moment?"

' _I'll always have time for you Tsu-kun._' " Sure, what's up?" the brunet asked with a smile.

" Could you come to my room for a moment? I wish to discuss something with you." the raven said as he made his way to his room, Tsuna following close behind.

As they walk the brunet's mind couldn't stop thinking about the raven boy in front of him. ' _How I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. To hold you in my arms, caressing your perfect body, your perfect soul. To kiss you while I tell you how much I love you over and over again. But who am I kidding? I'm just a coward, by the time I find the courage to tell you you will probably be with someone else, or worse...reject me. I'm so afraid to tell you because you came into my life and safe me from my own self, made me realize I could be so much more than dame-Tsuna. But I'm afraid of your rejection, you're everything to me. Why won't you love me?_'

Tsukuyomi opened the door to his room and turned toward the brunet. He was suddenly concern by the sad look the other boy's face showed. ' _How I wish I could take your sorrows away. To take you on dates, to cuddle with you, to love you. Ever since I first saw you I knew you would be the one for me, I could feel it on my soul. Your kind heart brighten anyone who's lucky enough to know you, it's so bright even the sun's own light looks dim next to you. I want you to be with me, to let me protect you from the cruel world that once took advantage of your gentle nature. But who am I? I'm just some stranger that barged into your life and made you take this harsh road, even if you chose to take it. Besides, you once loved that Kyoko girl. That means you are straight, huh? God, why does everything I want to come true never happens._' he cleared his throat to get the brunet's attention " Tsuna-kun, are you ok?"

Tsunayoshi snapped out of his thoughts " Huh? Oh, yeah." he quickly enter the room along with the red eye boy. " So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

" Well Tsuna, I just wanted to give you some fill in since your three days absence. You see...." the raven started but Tsuna was once again lost in his thoughts.

' _Look at you and all your perfection, you're like the moon in the sky. Beautiful, untainted, and unreachable. I want to throw myself at you and beg you to accept my love, but that wouldn't do, for you might do so because you felt pity for me. I don't want something fake. I want something real, just for you and me._'

" Tsuna are you listening to me?" the red eye boy raised a brow.

" Huh? Oh hehe...I guess I lost track of what you were saying. Could you repeat that last part?"

" Sure Tsuna-kun. I said...." he started but once again Tsuna was busy eying the raven before him.

' _Your eyes are so beautiful, your hair looks amazing, and your skin look so smooth. I wish I could touch it._' Unconsciously the brunet was moving closer to the raven. ' _You look just like me but with those little details. You could be called my twin, thank God were not. You're sharp gentle eyes could look deep into once souls, but I guess they can't because if they did you would know how much you mean to me. Those lips look so soft, if only I could kiss them, just to have experience._' there was a sudden silence in the room. ' _Strange why did Tsu-kun stayed quiet, and why does it feel like something is pressing against my lips?_'

It was then that Tsuna snapped out of his daze and,to his horror, found himself kissing a shocked Tsukuyomi and quickly pulled away. '_...No....I kissed him...I kissed him!! I screwed up!! He'll hate me, he'll hate me!!_'. The brunet could feel the tears starting to form at the corner of his eye. Such thoughts scared him greatly and it showed in his features.

Tsukuyomi touched his lip " T-Tsuna-kun...?"

The brunet made a mad dash to get out of the room but the raven acted quickly and grabbed his arm before he could leave. Tsuna struggle to get out of the grip " Let me go! Let me go!" he shouted as tears were now falling freely from his eyes.

This pained the raven as he pulled Tsuna back to him and held him in a hug. The brunet continue to struggle but pretty soon he gave up as he wept on the other boy's chest. The raven pulled Tsuna to his bed and carefully seated himself on the edge along with the brunet. Tsuna continue to cry on his chest. He moved his hand across his back in a circular motion, trying to calm the boy.

" Please, don't hate me!! I don't...I don't think I could take it if you hate me!" The brunet started crying harder.

The raven was sadden ' _He thinks I'm going to hate him?_' " Tsuna-kun, I could never hate you, no matter what you do. So what if you kiss me, the fact is I..." he gulped "...I like it, a lot. Tsuna...I love you."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he looked at the other boy with shock ' _Did he just say what I think he said._' " W-What did you say?"

Tsukuyomi sighed " I love you precious Tsuna. I have the moment I first met you, but I was so afraid that you would reject me. So, I kept it to myself until I thought you were ready to hear me say it."

More tears started coming from the brunet's eyes, but these one were from joy. ' _He loves me. He loves me!_' Without thinking he pressed his lips on the raven's . This time Tsukuyomi responded eagerly. They both kissed each other tenderly and a little sloppy, but they didn't care. Not anymore. They both parted away when the need for air was evident " Tsu-kun you baka. I love you too. I too was scared because I thought you would never return my feelings." Tsuna closed his eyes as he embraced the raven, enjoy every second of it. " Please, let this not be a dream." Tsuna whispered.

The raven hugged Tsuna back " Me too. If it is, please don't wake me up." he then pushed himself back taking Tsuna to his bed. " But something tells me this is real." he smiled softly.

" I love you Tsu-kun! I love you so much!" Tsuna repeated as he kissed the raven again.

Both boy stayed in that position until sleep took them into peaceful slumber, both with smiles on their faces dreaming of a future together. Unknown the them a small camera was hidden well on the raven's night desk right next to the bed giving the scene it had capture to another room. Neo was standing in front on a screen, just witnessing the whole ordeal.

Tears were running down her face " It's so beautiful and..." she then pulled a disk from the screen " ...I GOT IT ALL ON A DISK. KYAAAAAAAAA! SHOUNEN AI AND YAOI CONQUERS ALL!!" but then she looked at the disk and at the two sleeping boys on the screen " But, maybe I can keep this one to myself for once. You two earn some peace after what you guys went through. But next time I will not give you a second thought." she giggled as she was about to turn the screen off " Good night boys, see ya in the morning." she smiled as she turned the screen off.

**Aw, what will happen next? Well you guys better read and find out. Till next time!!**


	13. First date

Earthbound Family

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I think I never had a story with this much. I think I will get sad when my fic actually ends, I won't get to talk to you guys anymore :(. Oh well, I'm getting sappy aren't I? Hehe, thanks again for the patient you guys have.**

**Ayumistar00**: hehe, glad you agree with Neo. She's like the crazy, yet sentimental, team member, but she means well.

**Kimmy()**: Wow, was it that good? Well, as long as you guys liked it.

**Jenniyah**: True, but at the same time it makes perfect sense. You see fear can make anyone do things in exchange for their safety. Once they saw how much power Tsuna had, they had the general idea of what they were up against. Wouldn't you be scared of such a thing. Don't worry, if this wasn't the climatic part then that means that it hasn't shown up yet. Byakuran will make his move soon enough ( evil grin )

**SleepyHime:** Well yes, never underestimate of a yaoi or shounen ai fan. It is something to be feared, trust me I know. Glad you like how everything is turning out.

**Reimei MacGregor**: Thanks. I'll explain about Tetsua's beliefs in a later chapter. And Byakuran...well he'll make his move soon enough. But I wonder if you guys are ready for it.

**ShioLee**: Hehe, thank you and I'm not offended. You know, when I was writing their thoughts about each other I thought " What would two people who were madly in love with each other, but didn't know the other had feelings for them would think....eh, I'll write something cheesy." Why? Because love, sometimes, make people do cheesy stuff. Glad you like the chapter! :)

**zero()**: Hey Zero, glad you like the chapter. I'm always thinking of a way to get you guys to have fun reading this as well. I'm glad it's actually working.

**Fufukun** : No problem, and thank you for always reviewing the fic :).

**Aya-chan~()** : Why thank you. Yes the trials will start soon but first this chapter! By the way how can you not wait three days? I make you guys wait a week! I know it's much, but hey I need time to think and write, right? Thanks for the review.

**Natsuu** : See I told you I was unpredictable, my mom always said so hehe. By the way the part where I say I was great...yeah I was being full of my self, sorry about that.

**Cathy Rin** : Yep they sure did :) Hope you'll like the rest of the fic.

**Memory()** : Thanks, keep on the look out for the new chapters, they come out in a week.

**CHOCOCANDYZ**: Yeah, we can't have Tsuna being shy all the time now can we? Enjoy this chap.

**Aerinkudo**: Don't worry you will. Thanks for the review.

**Regent Z.Z**: Hehe, I see I got another Neo fan in the fic. Well I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the rest :)

**2727yeah**: I thought you got bored with the fic and left, I'm glad you didn't. You said sweet like three times and don't worry I wasn't planning on making any lemons. This story for now has no ending yet, so I think it might take a while. Thanks for the review, it was fun reading it!:)

**Ok I think that's all of them. Wow, almost 20 reviews, I'm impressed. Now on to the new chapter!**

( First date )

When morning came, Tsuna was the first one to wake up from his slumbering state. He opened his eyes to see that he was resting on the raven chest. At first he was confused at the situation but then he remember last night events and couldn't help but smile and look at the sleeping raven. He couldn't help but to admire the sleeping boy beneath him, he looked so beautiful and peaceful. Tsuna couldn't also help but to kiss the boy right on his lips.

The raven moaned softly before he opened his eyes and was greeted by warm lips on his own making him smile as he parted away " Good morning Tsuna-kun. Talk about a great wake up call, huh?" he said, his voice still filled with sleep.

" Yep! Morning Tsu-kun." the brunet replied happily.

" So, I guessed what happened last night wasn't a dream?" the raven grinned.

" Nope!" Tsuna replied happily.

Tsukuyomi grinned as he hugged the brunet before he yawned put still manage to kiss him in the forehead " I'm so glad." he then let go of the other " Well let's get going. Breakfast will be ready soon. Come on Tsuna-kun let's start our day."

With that the two boys changed and went toward the dinning room where the rest of their family had gathered. They walked toward the dinning room and opened the doors and were greeted by their group who were smiling or grinning at them. The both walked toward their seats with raised brows and took a seat.

" So, you all seem to be happy this morning." the raven took his cup of coffee " Anything you all wish to share with me?" he said as he began to drink the hot liquid.

" Nah, nothing important today from us master." Zeo grinned " So, aren't you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?"

Tsukuyomi immediately spit the drink while Tsuna fell from his seat. The raven then eyed his pupil with a blush " W-Where did you get that idiot pupil."

This time Sky was the one to answer " Oh, a little birdie told us what happened last night."

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi both knew exactly who to blame " Neo."

" So, did you two do it?" Shin asked with a grin.

Both boy blushed red with embarrassment and disbelief. Next thing Shin knew his face had the print of a shoe and he was pined down by said shoe " Of course not foolish little brother!!" Tsukuyomi roared before he calmed down " Any who, I want to talk to you guys about the trials we'll be holding in six days. Does everyone has an idea of what your trial are going to be?"

Everyone nodded, each with a face that means business. " Yes. We all have the pretty same thing, beating the heck out of the Vongolas." Shin answered.

" Indeed. What they did to poor Tsunayoshi-kun is unacceptable." Misty added.

" Yeah! Tsuna didn't deserve such a thing!" Sky was mad.

" We will teach them a lesson and put them to the test!" Ikaru said.

" Yeah nobody messes with my boys!" Neo finished.

Tsuna looked troubled " Now hold on you guys! Not all the Vongolas are bad. I met my grandfather and he's very nice and not to mention my younger brother Tsurugi helped me get in contact with you. Thou I still recent Vongola, it's not as much as before."

" True Tsuna. But a few acts of kindness won't be enough to clean their act. If they wish to be on neutral terms with us again, then they better give it all they got." Tsukuyomi said sternly while everyone nodded. Tsuna was sad and the raven saw this " Don't worry Tsuna-kun, we won't kill them. We'll just test them to see if they are truthfully honest about this whole thing. If they are I'm pretty sure they'll pass."

Tsuna sighed and nodded " Ok."

Tsukuyomi then grinned " Now Tsuna, let's go to the training room so that I can teach you your final ability. You will use it in the trials and since you are the last one to learn this you will have to master it in a few hours."

" WHAT!!!? Why do I have to learn it in a few hours when everyone learned it in four days before I arrived!!" Tsuna shouted.

The raven closed his eyes " Because, Tsuna-kun, later tonight I'm going to be taking you out for our first date." there was a tint of pink on the red eye boy's cheeks " So, if you want to make it to our..." before he could finish the sentence Tsunayoshi grabbed him and ran toward the training room dragging the raven at a high speed.

Everyone remained silent, trying to grasp what just happened. " KYAAAA!! I'll be getting a lot of boy love from these two. Tonight is going to be a gold mined for me!" Neo started laughing maniacally, making everyone else sweat drop.

Just then Verde walked inside the room with a piece of papers " Alright everyone listen up! Tsukuyomi-kun has given strict orders not to disturb his and Tsunayoshi-kun's training."

Once again everyone sweat dropped " Boy, shishou sure works fast when it comes to Tsuna." Zeo said.

The green alcobareno grunted gaining everyones attention " Tsukuyomi-kun also said not to disturb his date with Tsunayoshi-kun later tonight. That means you Neo."

" WHAT!!? HE CAN'T STOP THE POWER OF SHOUNEN AI!!"

Verde treated his ears before reading the papers " It says he that yes he can and that he is going to blackmail you if he even sense you on their date."

Neo was flabbergasted " Oh no he didn't!! He did not just threaten me with blackmail!!"

" It says here ' Oh yes I did. You better not show up there or even take pictures of us or else your precious yaoi manga collection shall burn to cinders'." Verde replied.

Neo growled defeated once more " That boy is the devil incarnated! He's evil, EVIL I TELL YOU!!"

" Hm...there is also a replied for that. It says ' Yes, yes I am. SO DEAL WITH IT!!'. And that's pretty much what the letter said." Verde finished as he folded the papers.

" Shishou can be very cruel when he wants to be. Good thing I know how to handle him." Zeo boasted.

Just then Shin got a message from his communicator before he turned to the blue hair boy " Onii-san says he heard what you just said and that you will pay for that in next training session." he kept quiet for a moment before he continue " He says that if you don't pass the training lesson he will tell everyone of us each and every single secret you have."

" THAT SHISHOU IS A DEMON!!!" Zeo roared.

The rest of the day was spend quietly for the marked ones. They spend their day relaxing and having fun among themselves while Tsuna was training hard with the raven in order to make it to their date on time. Pretty soon night came and the entire house was filled with anxiety because the two boys were getting ready to leave. When both were at the door their entire friends where there to wish them a good time before they left.

Tsukuyomi was driving his black car heading for a certain destination while Tsuna was at the driver seat getting nervous and anxious. It was his first date, ever, and he really was glad that the raven had accepted his feelings, not like another person he wasn't going to mention. He was looking at everything and everywhere, trying to decipher where his new boyfriend was taking him to. He felt a hand covering his quivering one and look to see Tsukuyomi's hand holding his hand while said raven had an amuse smirk on his face.

" Tsuna-kun you have to calm down or else you're going to arrive at the place sweaty and all." the raven said while his eyes remained on the road.

Tsuna smiled " I can't help it Tsu-kun. This is my first date in my entire life, so I really can't help but to get excited and nervous at the same time."

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Well you don't have to be anxious anymore" he said as he pulled his car to a certain building and park it on a free space " Because, we're already here!" he said while grinning.

Tsuna eyes widen. They were currently walking to a restaurant named _Oukoku Hatsu. _The boy walked toward the front door where the raven talked to a guy at the counter and pretty soon they were sitting on the table with a menu at hand. Tsuna began to look through the various types of food and notice just how expensive the food here was.

" Tsu-kun, this food is expensive! And how were you able to find reservations for all of this?" Tsunayoshi asked, eying the raven with curious eyes.

Said raven chuckled " Precious Tsuna, this is like pocket chain for me because of all the money we make. And the reservation part...well I own this restaurant."

The brunet's eyes widen " You own this place?"

The raven grinned " But of course! This place is where our allied mafia families goes to when they need a safe place to relax." he turned to the other tables " How are you doing guys!!" he shouted happily.

" Hey is the Earthbound boss, good to see you kid!" one man said from a table nearby.

" Nice place you have here!"

" Cheers for the Earthbound boss!!" one women shouted and the rest of the place let a loud joyful cheer.

Tsuna's eyes were the size of plates as the raven laughed and told the people there to enjoy their meals before turning to the brunet " See, no problem. Now, let's eats because this isn't the only place I want to take you. Next stop will be the fair!" he said happily while Tsuna smiled widen and his eyes brighten with joy.

Meanwhile back at the Earthbound headquarters, the marked ones were scattered around the base. Shin was in the living room with Neo watching TV while the blue hair girl was reading a manga ( guess about what :) ). Ikaru was in the training room sparring with Zeo, since the blue hair boy became Tsukuyomi's apprentice he really cause many headaches with his abilities. Misty was in her room brushing her elegant long hair at a very steady pace, while Sky went to bed early because he wasn't feeling well.

The dragon of thunder was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat running around his body. He was grunting every time he move and his teeth were grinding tightly against each other. His body felt like it was on fire and every fiber of his being hurt like hell. Sky gasped before he opened his eyes feeling the pain his body was giving him. He hugged himself as he got up from his bed as he walked toward the mirror to look at himself, what he saw made him gasped and backed away in fear.

" No... not again." he whispered softly " I...I need to get out of here."

Just then the door opened " Sky, are you ok? Are you still feeling sick?" Shin spoked as he enter the room...only to find it empty with the window opened. " Sky?"

Back to Tsuna and Tsukuyomi, the two boy had already been to most of the rides on the fair. They were currently in the tunnel of love making out when suddenly they heard multiple splashes from behind them but ignored them. When they finished, do to the lack of air, the notice the many bodies of girls, and some boys, floating in the water with blood running down their noses staining the once clear water. They both laughed as they got off, and got some complaints, and walked to a small park close by with a small lake in the middle. They took a seat on a bench close to the lake as they stared at the stars.

" Tsu-kun...this has been the most amazing date I ever experienced." Tsuna said as he turned to look at the rave " Thank you for making me feel special."

The raven grinned sheepishly " Really? Good because I has nervous it wouldn't have been enough or romantic." his grin turned into a soft smile " But I'm glad you were able to enjoy. I wanted to give you a memory that you could cherish forever, so I thought why not make this first date special. And by the way..." he said as he raised his hand and caressed the brunet's left cheek " I didn't do this to make you feel special...you are special."

Tsuna smiled softly as he close his eyes and leaned in to the touch " I love you." he said softly.

Tsukuyomi smiled as he lean in and capture the brunet's lips yet again. He then leaned back facing the other boy " I love you too." they stayed like that for a while, gazing at the stars and being comfortable with each other before the raven spoke again. " I'm going to get us some cotton candy. The fair will close pretty soon, so we might as well enjoy the little time we have."

Tsuna nodded " Ok, hurry back." he called as the raven walked away.

" Wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting for too long!" Tsukuyomi called back before he sprinted away.

The raven ran toward the fair, eager to get the treats and head back toward the awaiting brunet. But he suddenly felt like he was being watch, but ignored it as he reached the fair. He walked for a while, trying to find the stand where they sell the fluffy candy. But the presence still lingered for a while and it was beginning to unnerved him. As he walked by an alley he heard soft panting and tumbling. The raven knew it was the person who was stalking him for a while.

' _A dark alley with a strange noise coming from within the darkness...Oh yeah, pretty inviting. Why not put a target on me and shout ' Psychos, win a price when you hit the mark!' Might as well see what this guy wants._' the raven thought as he walked toward the alley. He felt a heavy dark feeling coming from within the place, he could also sense hunger and pain from whatever was inside the alley. ' _What the hell is this feeling!? It's making me nauseous!_' the raven tensed, getting ready for anything. " Whoever you are, show yourself!" he called inside the darkness.

For a moment theres was silence but he could still hear the panting coming from within the dark alley. Then a voice spoke " ...Tsu....Tsukuyomi-kun?"

The raven eyes widen. '_That voice!_' " Sky?" he said before he continue " Sky, what are you doing here?"

"...I...I can't stay...with you guys anymore..." Sky said within the darkness. His body was completely covered in shadows and only his figure could be slightly seen. He was panting and groaning, clearly something was causing him pain.

" You can't stay? Sky, what is going on? Why do you sound like your in pain?" the raven began to walk closer.

" NO!!" the dragon of the thunder shouted, making the raven stop on has tracks " Don't...Don't come any closer!..." he panted. " I can't...I can't hold it for too long...I have to go...to keep you guys safe..."

Tsukuyomi was now getting worry " What is going on Sky? What are you not telling me?"

Sky remained silent for moment before he spoke " I'm...I'm so hungry." yellow eyes opened inside the darkness making the other boy gasped.

The brunet's body began to fall but Tsukuyomi was faster and caught him before he landed on the ground. The raven notice black spots covering part of the brunet's face, while other parts were now completely black, like his left arm and leg. A dark aura was coming from the darkened areas making him look like a shadow hybrid. The dragon of the mist frowned at his friend's state. " Sky...what happened to you?"

Sky groaned as he tried to control his animalistic urges to kill and feast on the raven " I'm so hungry..."

" What is it that your hungry for?" the raven ask, dreading the answer.

" Flames...Desperation flames." he panted " I...I gotta feed to...keep myself under control."

The raven frowned. He then position the brunet on one of his arms and raised his other arm. Soon a black flames covered his hand and he position it in front of the brunet " Here, take mine."

Sky squirmed trying to get away " N-No...I won't...hurt my friends."

" Listen Sky, if you don't feed on my flames, that I am giving to you willingly, you will end up hurting someone else...or worse." Tsukuyomi replied.

The dragon of thunder looked reluctant before he opened his mouth revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth and biting the raven's hand. Tsukuyomi winced in pain but didn't pull away. Sky began to consume the flames that were given to him. He began to suck greedily the flames with his eyes closed, trying to calm his raging hunger that caused him so much pain. The raven began to notice the black spots were beginning to disappeared along with the black aura, but he was beginning to feel a little fuzzy and light headed. After a short time Sky released his hold on the raven, his teeth have return to normal, and open his eyes revealing the ocean blue eyes he originally had. Sky sat up and turned to look at the now dizzy Tsukuyomi. " Thank you." he said with a quivering voice, he was about to cry.

The raven notice this and decided to prevent this " Hey common Sky, it's alright. Nobody got hurt, see?"

" But, I hurt you. And now you must feel dizzy and weak, I took too much of your flames." a few tears escaped the brunet.

The red eye boy chuckled as he whipped the tears off " Yeah, but nothing I can handle." He then turned serious " But I would appreciate an explanation for what just happened."

The dragon of thunder averted his eyes and sighed " Well you see...I'm sorta like vampire. But instead on feeding on blood, like my relatives, I feed on dying will flames. Even though if I suck you dry you will die...the same like sucking too much blood." he took a breath to continue " If I don't feed my body with the flames...my body will react to it and undergo a certain transformation in order to fill my needs. I turn into this shadow like being that will attack anyone until the hunger is satisfied. If I don't then...I die." he finished looking at the ground.

The raven frowned and Sky thought he was angry with him, which he was " Sky, how could you hide something so serious from your family...your friends!"

" I know." he said sadly, thinking that he was a monster and was about to be kick off because of it.

" You could've died!" Tsukuyomi shouted angrily.

" H-Huh?" the brunet's eyes widen " B-But...don't you think I'm a monster? I'm a danger to everyone! How could you be concern for me?"

The raven sighed " Sky, we know you better than that. I know that you would rather die than kill even a fly to satisfied a portion of your hunger." he then smiled at the brunet " You are just too nice for that sort of thing."

The brunet eyes were wide " Tsukuyomi-kun..." he then smiled back at the raven. " Thank you."

The raven nodded " Now, go back home and tell Verde what you just told me. I'm pretty sure he will come up with a way to help you keep those urges under control. Or at least make a machine to produce flames to feed you when your hunger comes back." he then stood up " Well better go clean my hand before returning to Tsuna and buy some cotton candy."

" Sorry." Sky apologize about the wounded hand.

Tsukuyomi grinned " Quit apologizing you goof ball and get back home. Everyone must be worry about your sudden disappearance and leave me to my date!"

The brunet laughed " Ok, ok. See you later..." he turned to leave but stop for a second "...and thanks for being a good friend."

" That's what I do, now go home and get some sleep." he told the other boy, who nodded and left. " Now to clean this bloody hand and buy some cotton candy for my Tsuna." he grinned as he left the alley.

Tsuna was still waiting on the bench with a smile on his face. He really was enjoying his first date with the other boy, in fact he loved ever second of it. He was gazing into the sky, looking at the stars decorating it with happiness written all over his face. The dragon of the sky was enjoying the view when footsteps interrupted his train of thoughts. The brunet turned to look, expecting to see his new boyfriend with the treats, but instead he saw another teen boy with white hair and casual clothing strolling down the path. Tsuna knew who this guy was, for the raven boy had warned him about this person countless of times.

" Well hello there Tsunayoshi-kun! Fancy meeting you here!" the white hair boys said with a smile.

Tsuna stayed on alert, ready in case the other boy pulled something up " Hello Byakuran. What is the Millefiore boss doing in a place like this?" he said casually, trying to act normal.

" Now, now Tsuna-chan, no need to be on alert around me. Besides if I try to pull something funny on you Tsu-chan will have my head on a plate. By the way, how is your date with the Earthbound boss? Hm... I hope your enjoying this moment." he said in a singsong voice.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed " What do you want Byakuran?" he said in a low business tone.

The white hair boy chuckled " You are very intimidating, that's for sure. I just came to welcome you to the mafia world personally, since you'll be in a world of hurt by some point."

The dragon of the sky glared at the boy " What do you mean by that!? Are you threatening me!?"

" Me? No, I value my life thank you. But there will be moments were you will be face with impossible decisions and you may loose someone close to your heart." Byakuran replied looking serious. " You never know what low life may try to harm your love ones in order to get to you."

" Tsukuyomi-kun won't allow anything to happen to any of them!" Tsuna replied with anger.

" If he's able to stop it. But remember this Tsunayoshi-kun, the black hair demon can't protect everyone all the time. And when you loose someone who is irreplaceable..." he closed his eyes before he opened them again " ...you will have tasted true despair for the first time. So I'm telling you now...be prepare to loose anyone at any given moment because if you don't your pain will be that much greater." he said as the brunet frowned in though. Byakuran then smiled " Well be seeing you around Tsuna-chan! I got the head back to base to sign some papers! Enjoy the rest of your date!!" he said cheerfully as he walked away.

Tsuna ignored the last statement and remain frowning in thought. Many thoughts passed thoughts passed through his head, thinking hard at what he just heard. ' _Tsu-kun won't allowed anything to happen to them. He can protect them...he has too!_'

"...na...."

' _But what if..._'

"...suna..."

' _Wait...some one is calling me.?_'

" Tsuna-kun? Are you ok?"

" Huh?" Tsuna stared startled for a second before he notice Tsukuyomi standing next to him, looks filled with worried. He smiled " Sorry about that Tsu-kun, I was just thinking."

" About what? Whatever it was seemed to give you a lot of worry."

Tsuna shook his head " It's nothing to be concern about. So, did you brought the treats?" he asked hoping to distract the other boy.

The raven didn't buy the act but let it slide " Yep! Here you go!" he said as he handed the cotton candy to the other boy. The rest of the night was spent peacefully until finally they left to return to their home.

**Alright then, the chapter is done. Sorry to say, you guys have to wait another week, in the time I will continue writing new chapters. See ya in a week.**


	14. The marked one of the thunder: Sky

Earthbound Family

**Well people this is a part that most people don't like or whatever. This chapter is a fighting scene and a long one. Don't know why I made it like that but...meh. So I won't judge you if I don't get that many reviews. I've been lazy lately and I haven't written many parts of this fic, so if there comes a time where I do not update another chapter...it's because it isn't ready. Sorry.**

**Zero()**: Thank you. I always like blackmailing someone when I don't mean it. Sorry I couldn't answer your question earlier but I didn't have an email address to send you the answer. You see something is going to happen that involves Byakuran, after all he is the main antagonist in my first arc. So the answer will come in later chapter so be on the look out.

**Fufukun**: Yep pretty cool, huh? But, I won't involved any vampire action for a while. Thanks for the review.

**ShioLee**: Why thank you. I'm always trying to surprise my viewers with something they least expect. Hope you keep liking the rest of the fic.

**Aya-chan~()**: Yeah, I know it's a heavy burden to wait this long for a new chapter, but like I said in previous chapters, it gives me time to make a new one and change another depending on you guys. Don't worry I don't think you'll die anytime soon because of waiting, but I hope my new chapters makes you happy and glad for waiting this long.

**Ayumistar00**: Hehe, nope. Thanks for the review.

**2727yeah**: Really? Thank you!! :). I'm glad you like it so far, but I don't know about this chapter since it's a fighting scene...a long one...and I have no idea how if you guys will like it. I really hope I do well. Well anyways at least I hope I get some reviews. I'm having a brain storm of how to end the first arc...I'm sure I'll surprise you with the development. Hope to hear from ya again!

**ChibiOtaku13**: Yep, glad you like it and no worries. The warning was sort of pulled in the moment. You know when you imagine while you're writing your story, well it sorta appeared there and I wrote it on my labtop. Hope you like the butt kick....I mean the beat up the Vongolas are about to receive.

**Cathy Rin**: Thanks for reviewing. Anyways, yeah Byakuran is a bastard, and what will happen next? Only time will tell. HAHAHAHA.

**Well here goes everything...**

( The marked one of the thunder: Sky)

It has already been a four days since Tsunayoshi and Tsukuyomi's date and tomorrow was the start of the Earthbound trials against the Vongolas. The family to be trialled train day and night, working like crazy in order to be able to pass these tests. The Vongola ninth had begged them to succeed, for they couldn't afford to loose his grandson's family partnership and because they couldn't afford a war to break with these formidable foes. So they worked during the entire weekend, with the exception of today which they had taken it to be able to rest.

A certain brunet boss was currently in his room, thinking about strategies and any methods he could come up with that could help his family stay alive. But these people were unpredictable, which frustrated him. " What can we do to beat the Earthbounds and Tsunayoshi? We have grown strong...but is it enough?" Tetsua said to himself " No! We are strong and we will beat them at their own game!" he reassured himself once more. His mind began to wonder to a specific time were he and Tsunayoshi had spoken.

_Flashback_

_Tetsua was heading, once again, to their captive room. He was determined to find anything that could help his family fight back against the older brunet's family in case they ever discover who had taken him hostage. He seriously hoped his brother wasn't in the room with the other brunet, for some reason he was spending a lot of time with their 'guest' and that made him mad. ' __**He's suppose to be a hostage for the Primo's sake! Why does he even care about him!? So what if he's our so called brother!? Our family come first, but he's putting that Tsunayoshi guy first! Has Tsurugi lost it**__?' all these and many more passed through his head while he had a frown on his face._

_He reach his destination and open the door to Tsuna's room and once again found his twin brother sitting on the bed talking to the slightly older boy. ' __**What a surprise**__.' he thought as he rolled his eyes. " Tsurugi, could you leave for a while so that I can do our 'Job'_ ?" _he said as he emphasized the word job. _

_Tsurugi frowned at his brother " This bullshit again? Why won't you get the hint that Tsuna isn't going to betray his family, just like us? Why can't you accept him as your brother instead of treating him like a prisoner?"_

_Tetsua growled " That's because he IS our prisoner!"_

_Tsurugi's eyes narrow and he was about to reply back when Tsuna placed his hand on his shoulder " Tsurugi, why don't you go outside for a short time while I talk with Tetsua?"_

" _But...!" the blond was about to protest when Tsuna cut him off._

" _I'll be fine. If he start to shout or pulls anything, you can barge in, ok?"_

_The blond sighed as he walk past his brother, giving him a warning glance before he exit the room and closed the door behind him. The younger brunet was frowning the whole time before he smirked " So, you finally going to talk to your other 'brother' huh? Well, you probably know why I'm here."_

" _Yes Tetsua, I know why your here. And you'll get the same answers over and over again." Tsuna replied making the other boy growl " Tell me Tetsua...who do you think you're dealing with?"_

_The shorter brunet was caught off guard before he frown " I don't know. That's why I keep asking you about it!"_

" _No, you've been asking for their weaknesses. Tell me now Tetsua, if the tables were turned and it was you who was capture by my family and I asked you to reveal to us your secrets...would you do it?"_

" _That's not the point!" the brunet said a little loud but not loud enough to cause a commotion " If we wanted to fight and beat your family we would've done so by now!" _

_Tsuna chuckled softly " Even if you launch a surprise attack, it would've ended in failure." He then showed both of his hand to the brunet when a small fire appeared on his left hand " This is your family's strength, figuratively speaking..." just then the other hand began to give small sparks "...and this is a normal person strength who hasn't awaken their true potential. As you know, everyone has the dying will flames inside their bodies but not everyone is able to awaken them. The Vongolas had said flames use to their will making them more than a match for any other person who had not awaken their flames." at that moment the sparks were consumed by the small fire on Tsuna's left arm._

" _Now..." on the other brunet's right hand appeared a much bigger flames than the smaller fire on the left hand "...this is the strength of the marked ones. As you can see this fire overwhelms the small flames..." he said as he joined the small flames toward the big one "... and ends up being consumed by the marked ones flames."_

_Tetsua's eyes narrowed " That's not true! We were able to beat you at that temple a few days ago!"_

_Tsuna nodded " True." the flames of the on the right hand shrinked a little and on the left hand appeared two average size flames " Now on my right hand is the size of my strength and on the left size is the size of your's and Tsurugi's strength, no match for me on your own right? On that day I was fighting not only you two but your entire group of guardians." at this point six more average size flames appeared on Tsuna's left hand before they joined and the fire grow to a little more than half the size of the bigger flames. " If I was on my full strength I would have beaten you all, even though I would've end up being tired. But because of the trials I passed that day my power was cut more than half." the flames on the right shrunk to be half the size of the other flame on the left hand " As you can see my flames that day were smaller than the combine strength of you guys and thus I lost to you. But the moral of this is, if I had my full strength then the outcome would've been different."_

_Tetsua growled " So what!? We are the Vongolas, one of the most powerful mafia families of Italy!We would've train and grow stronger than you and your family!"_

_Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head, before he smirk " You may be strong, but you all need to get even stronger if you wish to defeat one of us and even more to be able to fight us on even terms. We have been chosen by fate to control on of the seven dragons that almost destroyed this world so our strength has to be off the scale. Now allow me to ask you this, have you tried opening the small box you guys took away from me?"_

_The younger brunet averted his eyes as he frowned " Yes, but it wouldn't open. It just kept on sucking mine and Tsurugi's flames."_

_Tsuna chuckled " That's because it needs an enormous amount of desperation flame to open it. And what would've guarantee you you would be able to control the dragon inside that box? Dig too deep and you will end up being swallowed by the monster. "_

" _If you wish to be able to protect your family..." the older brunet said seriously "...then train harder that anything and be willing to expect the unexpected."_

_End of Flash back_

Tetsua punched the wall and left a dent as he frowned " I have become strong...and I will beat you and your family Tsunayoshi." At that moment the door to his room opened and in walked his twin brother Tsurugi as he headed for his bed. " I hope that my brother is ready for tomorrow's first trial. Or maybe he'll just walks away and stand by 'Tsuna's' side as he watches his family be crush to death."

" Give it a rest Tetsua. This is not the time to be fighting over trivial things." Tsurugi growled back.

Tetsua grunted " Of course not. I was just making sure that our family member was willing to protect his family."

The blond glared at him " What the fuck is wrong with you? Of course I will protect our family. Don't you trust your brother anymore, is that it?

" How can I when said brother prefers to be with some long lost brother who hasn't even been a major part in our lives and ignore his true family!" the brunet shouted as he threw himself at his bed and faced the opposite side of his brother.

Tsurugi heard a bit of bitterness on the other's voice " Tetsua...are you jealous because I spent time with Tsuna?"

" NO!" he replied a little too quickly. The next thing he knew he felt his bed shift and felt a hand stroking his hair.

" Come on Tetsua. After all the things we've been through I thought you knew me better than that. Sure Tsuna is a great person once you get to know him and all, but that still doesn't take the bonds you and I have with each other. I just wanted to spent time with him...but I also wanted you to spend time with him, why can't you just accept him?" the blond tried to reason.

Tetsua sighed " To be honest...I don't really hate him. It's just that I can't accept the fact that he's our brother because...because then everything I once believed in would've been a lie. Our family, our friends, mom and dad's love for us. I mean do they even care about us for us or is it this position what's making them like us?" he said with a frown.

The blond chuckled " You know, I asked Tsuna the same thing when I went to confront him about this whole thing. You see, we still have our bonds. You know...I'm not afraid to face them tomorrow, whether we win or loose. I think we might have chance if we stick together."

" Why is that?"

Tsurugi chuckled " Well you know how strong Tsuna is, right?"

" Unfortunately."

" Well would you believe me when I say that he told me that he can trip himself over thin air?"

" No way! No one is that uncoordinated!"

The blond laughed " It's true! He told me that himself and many other embarrassing things! You see Tetsua, no matter how strong someone is they always have their flaws. And I don't know about you, but I can't wait to fight Tsuna and Tsukuyomi!"

The brunet grinned " Then we better win against the other ones first, huh? We'll show them how strong the Vongola family can be!"

" That's the spirit!" Tsurugi exclaimed before he yawned " We better get some sleep or else our first trial will end in disaster."

The other nodded and the twins both went to sleep. The next morning came and the Vongolas had made their final arrangement before heading out toward the coordinates given to them not so long ago. After an hour the the bosses and their guardians arrived at a cloudy area with stones formations coming from the ground in every direction. The wind was blowing softly as thunder and lightning began to roar and illuminate the entire area. The entire area was right under the thunder clouds, which means it was the perfect place for the thunder guardian and dragon of the thunder to unleash their full strength, unfortunately Lambo was sleeping on the ground.

Gokudera was eying the area with careful eyes, so did everyone else " So this is the place where we'll be facing that thunder marked one, huh?" the silver teen said.

" Most unfortunate. He has the field advantage here, well we are playing by their rules." Mukuro added.

Hibari grunted taking his tonfas out " I don't care much about advantages. I'm here to beat this joker so I can face that Sawada predator once more."

" Joker!? Now that's not nice you creep!!" a voice shouted.

The entire group looked at the top of one of the stone formations to see another teen eying the group below him. Sky was pouting by what Hibari had just said. He was wearing a white over shirt and a blue under shirt and white pants that reached below his knees, he had the Earthbound crests on each shoulder. Two belts were wrap diagonally on his waist and he was wearing white fingerless gloves and a white cloak that was moving with the wind. He jumped from the top of the stone and landed a few feet in front on the Vongolas.

" You guys made me wait all this time and your calling me a joker? You bastards, that's not nice!" he pointed an accusing finger with his right arm, giving them a view of the green glowing dragon mark.

" So, you're Sky. The Earthbounds dragon of the thunder and a swordsman from what I heard." Reborn stated as he was standing right in front of the group.

Sky grinned " Yep! I am your first obstacle in this long trial you'll be facing. I hope you guys can put up a good fight."

" So, what is your trial about?" the twins said at the same time.

The brunet swordsman grinned " Endurance. I want you guys to give your all, endure my attacks, and try to beat me. Then and only then can you guys continue the trials."

Yamamoto walked ahead of the group and pulled out his sword as he grinned " Well then...I'll be your opponent."

Sky raised a brow " Only one?" he then grinned " I'll give you credit for bravery, that's for sure. And since you're a swordsman like me..." at that moment the threw into the air six long blades he had hidden before they started falling and the brunet catch each and everyone, without looking, with different parts of his body. One was in his mouth, another on his right hand, the other on his left hand, another blade at the base of his leg since he was now standing in one leg, and two on each shoulder "...allow me to give you the jolt of my blades." he grinned as his spoke with the hilt of the blade between is teeth.

Yamamoto was surprised " Six swords? That's even more swords that what Genkishi and I can wield."

The group behind was startled and alert " What is it with that pose?" Gokudera mutter.

" I don't know but Yamamoto better be careful or else he'll end up sliced in many pieces." Reborn replied.

" You guys are free to join in any time you like. Now then..." as Sky said this he suddenly jumped into the air and began spinning rapidly, only the flashed of the blades could be seen. Yamamoto tensed up and gripped his blade tighter as the brunet landed in front of him and began to launch lightning attacks and assault with his blades. Sky blades were moving quickly and striking at every direction as the blades changed position to another part of Sky's body since the boy was moving, grouching, spinning, and kicking at every direction.

Yamamoto was having a hard time reading the movement since he never seen anything like this. He received some slashed and cuts here and there but he did not stop his movements. He returned many blows only to be blocked by one of the blades or another. But so far he hasn't even able to cut once the other boys.

" What is this? I've never seen such a fighting style such as this. He's attacking and blocking at the same time, it's like the blades are in sink with every one of his movements." Mukuro stated as he eyed the battle.

" Tenths, I think the baseball idiot is in trouble." Gokudera stated before the heard a small explosion and turned to see pink clouds surrounding a now teenage Lambo. " What the hell?"

" Yare, yare. What is going on here? One second I'm heading for a meeting and the next I'm here watching Yamamoto get his ass kick by some unknown punk, care to explain?." he then stared around.

Sky and Yamamoto were exchanging blows when the brunet pulled back as two of his blades remained in the air as Yamamoto leaned in and got kick into the air by the brunet who quickly stood up, caught the blades and jumped into the air right after the taller boy and began to spin once more. Yamamoto moved his blades quickly blocking most of the blades before both touch the ground and began the one sided battle once more. Sky was dancing around the rain guardian, moving and somersaulting here and there as the blades flying around him. Yamamoto's eye were following each blade like crazy, but he notice a little late that the heel of a shoe heading straight for his head and he blocked with his blades but the impact froze him momentarily. The dragon of the thunder roundhouse kick the asian teen feet making him spin on air, as he twirl two of his blade ready to strike. The rain guardian's eyes widen as he moved his sword to block and made it on time, but the impact made him fly back a few feet and loosing the grip on his sword.

Yamamoto landed on the ground hard and the blade landed next to him. He grunted as he got up " Wow, you sure are strong. I wasn't even able to land a single cut on you and those are pretty interesting swords." he said as he grinned.

" Thanks! I got them once I passed my trials to get my dragon!" Sky grinned back before he smirked " A word of advice, fight like you're intending to kill me or else you might as well drop to the ground dead." he swiped his blade sending an electrical current at the fallen guardian, but said guardian was able to move out of the way before it made contact.

At this Yamamoto turned serious " Very well then." he grabbed his sword tighter and launch toward the brunet, his sword was now being engulfed in blue flames that looked like water. He was moving very fast and as he reached the brunet he swung his blades with all his might. Sky grinned as the blade on his right hand was surrounded by white lightning and blocked the strike " What?" the taller boy said in surprise but then grimaced as he felt pain all over his body.

Sky smirked " Water is weak against lightning. Now..." the others saw the brunet muscle tensed and everyone else became worried "...feel the lighting strike of my blades!" at that moment all of the blades, except for the one on his mouth, pierced Yamamoto on different parts of his body. " Lightning Blade Strike times five!" Sky shouted.

Yamamoto eyes widen as he felt his body being thrown away and hitting the ground. ' _What the...?' _was what he thought as he hit the ground with five blades piercing his body. The rest of the Vongolas didn't think twice as they move to help their fallen comrade. Sky jumped into the air and aim his last blade at Yamamoto " This will finish you off! Lightning Impact!" the blade was surrounded by lightning.

But before his blade never reach the fallen teen as a mirror looking barrier blocked his blades. Sky smiled ' _Just like I thought they would..._'. Then three more mirror like barriers position themselves behind the first one, pushing the blade back. " We won't let you go on, you bastard!" Gokudera shouted.

" You think so?" Sky smirked before his blade started to push forward passing each one of the mirrors. But before the sword passed through the last one, Lambo held the barriers frame and electricity passed through connecting with the sword and canceling its flames " What!?"

Right then Ryohei appeared right beside him " Here I go, Maximum Cannon!" the boxer unleash a powerful punch right on the brunet swordsman face sending him crashing against one of the stone formations making a hole.

The twins and the guardian surrounded the wounded swordsman " Yamamoto! Hang in there!" Tsurugi shouted as Tetsua carefully pulled out the blades.

Ryohei rushed toward the fallen swordsman " Leave it to me, I'll heal him to the extreme!" he crouched to the ground and pointed his ring at him. The Vongola ring emitted a yellow light all over Yamamoto's body. Soon the wounds began to heal and close making everyone sighed in relief.

" Are you done yet?" a voice asked making the entire Vongola group turned their head. Sky was sitting on the edge of the hole he made. His blade was resting right beside him as he grinned to the group as a small red mark was left on his cheek were he was punched. " I think I have given you enough time." he said as he stood up.

Ryohei was stunned " That was a Maximum Cannon in half power!"

" You forget Ryohei..." Tsurugi spoked "...he is the marked one of Thunder. And thunder make anything harder. So to him your punch was like a slap to the face."

Sky grin grew " Very good. By the description given to me you must be Tsurugi. Tsuna's younger brother. You know he speaks very fondly of you..." this made the blond boy smiled while Tetsua pouted "...you too Tetsua. He says you're the stubborn and loud of the two. But enough about this, your trial is not over, not by a long shot."

" Well good luck since we were able to heal the baseball idiot back to health!" Gokudera shouted.

Mukuro was laughed " Kufufufu. And most of your blades are over here, so you can't fight like you did."

" Oh, really?" at this Sky smirked. The blades that were closed to the Vongolas began to glow in a green color as they shoot up and headed for the brunet. As they reach him they merge with the blade he was holding making it glow and change form. The glow died down an in its place was a slightly longer sword. The blade was white with green markings with three sharp looking blades coming out of the sword, close to the tip, making them look like a crown. Sky smirk grew " Don't blink or you might die!" lightning came from the skies and stroked down on the spot where the Vongolas where. However they all manage to dodge.

He suddenly launched at the stunned group and began to launch multiple lighting blast. The Vongolas scattered to avoid the blast. Sky appeared right in front of Mukuro ready to strike him, but the illusionist used his path of Asura to strike back. However, this wasn't enough as Sky prove to be too much as he knocked the weapon out of Mukuro's hand and kicked him on the chest. The dragon of Thunder had no time to rest as Hibari instantly assaulted the swordsman with his flame indulge tonfas, who was soon joined by Yamamoto and Ryohei. The three were striking simultaneously and were careful not to hit their comrades. Sky was moving like crazy, dodging, and attacking, but still he wasn't faced by their combine forces.

The three suddenly jumped away and before the brunet could ask he was attack by a red beam heading straight for him. He summoned an electrical barrier to protect him and it held the attack, that is until some of it started to leak through " What the...!!?" he jumped away, but not until he notice the attack more closely. ' _That storm energy blast was surrounded by rain flames, no wonder it got through_.' he thought as he landed a few distance away. As soon as he landed on the ground he notice that his shadow was getting bigger and rounder by the second and look up. He saw a giant spike ball only inches away from him " Crap." was all he said as the ball crash landed on the spot.

" Got him!!" Yamamoto cheered.

Mukuro pulled out a box and open it. He summoned a Lents and looked at the spot where Hibari's hedgehog crash landed " I'm afraid to say that the boy is not crushed under the porcupine."

" Quick, Mukuro find his exact location! We can't have him recover to have a second assault!" the twins said. Mukuro began to look at every direction.

Meanwhile, Sky was eying the group from the distance hidden carefully on one of the stone formations " Man, the Vongolas are though. No wonder they were able to capture Tsuna, maybe I can rest for a while before hitting them again."

" There! He's hiding on that mountain over there!" Mukuro shouted as the twins took flight at his direction.

" Or maybe not." He sighed " Guess I have no choice, I'm going with my partners strength! YEAH!!" he shouted.

Both Tsurugi and Tetsua notice Sky from the distance when they suddenly felt his strength increasing. Both their eyes widen when they saw his body being surrounded by white lightning. Sky's nails became sharp as well as his canine teeth, a pair of green lightning symbols appeared on under his eyes, his eyes became slitted, and two wings erupted from his back before the folded elegantly. The wings were white and at the tip of each feather were green. In a blink of an eye he suddenly vanished making their eyes even wider. Their intuition went berserk, telling them of danger right in front of them. They dodge just in time to see Sky moving right in between them. The brunet looked back impressed ' _Oh, they were able to doge my attack. They're just as good as Tsuna said_.' he thought as he turned his head toward another target, making him grin and showing his canines.

The twins notice that the brunet wasn't slowing down but instead continue onward " Shit! He's going for the guardians!" the both chased after him at high speed, but they couldn't reach him fast enough.

" I'll take you guys out first!" he shouted as he closed up on the group. The vongolas moved trying to get away as the dragon of the thunder hit the spot were they stood creating a huge explosion of energy taking out anything in ranged.

" Guys!! Are you ok!?" The twins shouted as they reached the area, only to find it destroyed.

" We're over here Tenths!"

The twins sighed in relief as their guardians emerge from the cloud of dust that came from the impact. They quickly joined up with them " Guys we need to be careful around him. He just transformed into...we don't know what but it ain't good." Tetsua said.

Tsurugi turned to Mukuro " We'll need you to tell us anything at all about him. His movement, strength, weaknesses, everything!"

" That is if you have the time!" Sky flied out the dust cloud and headed straight for the Vongolas.

' _No time to think!_' Mukuro thought as his eye shifted and turned into the number one kanji.

Sky's body froze ' _My body...it isn't responding! Is this...an illusion?_' His body past right beside the illusionist before his body landed on the ground right behind the illusionist .

The mismatched sighed before his left eye became the number four kanji. He turned around to see the fallen foe...

" Thunder Force!!" the dragon of the thunder slammed his claws against Mukuro's chest, slicing it open and sending the illusionist flying back. " Take that!!" Sky shouted as he pointed at the now fallen illusionist.

" Mukuro!!" Yamamoto shouted as he catch the fallen illusionist. " W-What the...?" he stammer as he gazed at the open wound on the other teen chest.

The others rushed forward seeing his conditions and gasped " What happened!?" Gokudera asked in disbelieve as he gazed upon the open hole, a pool of blood forming under him.

" His entire chest area and organs have been ripped apart." Reborn stated as he too watched in awe.

" I'll handle this, quick give him here!" Ryohei worked quickly, sending his flames unto Mukuro's body, healing the gasping illusionist.

Sky was eying the group with his slitted eyes '_ To escape such illusion I had needed a large amount of energy to disrupt my body's energy. I obtain my energy from my partner, they have no chance against the power of a marked one, let alone his beast. Time to end this._' He thought as the mist guardian rose from his position with groggy feet, the sun guardian followed panting. " Congratulation on surviving this long! But now it's time for you to witness my true power." he smirked as his mark began to glow.

" Something is coming." Tetsua warned the rest.

Tsurugi nodded " Yeah, my intuition is going haywire with whatever it is."

Sky pulled a box from his belt " Through ancient time the world trembled by the sheer force of its power." At this point the brunet's emerald ring began to emit a large amount of white lightning. " Let this new world remember why they should fear the thunder who strikes from the heavens!" he inserted the ring inside the hole of the both " Descend forth!! Earthbound Dragon: Ikazuchi!"

The box opened and release a bean to the skies above. The thunder clouds began to roar as another beam of light crashed into the earth creating an immense cloud of dust. The ground trembled as the skies roared. As the dust clouds started to clear the Vongolas stared in shock and feared at the immense beast before them. Sky's voice could be heard saying " Now Vongolas, your real test begins now. Now, you face a monster."

**The dragon beast has been unleashed! How will the Vongolas fend of against one of the earthbound dragons? Find out what will happen in the next chapter!**


	15. Allmighty dragon of the thunder:Ikazuchi

Earthbound Family

So yeah, because some people asked me to post the story early I decided to give it before Thursday. Don't ask why...but next time when I say Thursday, I mean it! Man, I'm such a softy.

**Aya-can~ ()** : Wow, thanks. But next time get some sleep, it's really good for you. Personally I love sleeping. Yeah, I'm a lazy guy.

**Zero()** : ( sigh) That's good to hear, I thought it would suck and get little reviews...but I actually got a generous amount. Hope you keep liking the fic.

**Fufukun** : Well, your wait is over, here's the next chap :).

**ayumistar00**: Hehe, thanks. It sometimes even surprises me.

**Regent Z.Z. **: Sorry about that, but I had to cut it or it would be one dang long chap.

**ChibiOtaku13**: Well, no they haven't gotten to the future, I just sort of mixed it up a little and gave them a few privileges. Sky's vampire side will come in much later chapters, since I need to give him some traits. What will happen in the battle...well read and find out.

**Reimei McGregor** : Thanks, Sky's dragon will kick the Vongola's $$. Or maybe not...who knows.

**2727yeah** : Glad you like it. But my policy stand tall until I make the exception. One week till the next chapter comes. I'm trying to make them more enjoyable, so I hope you guys understand. I know it's hard but it's worth the wait, right?

**TakeshiYamamoto2980** : Well here it is, hope you enjoy it. But the updates must come during a week so that I can have time to rewrite, add, delete some parts, hope you understand. :)

**ShioLee**: Yeah, I try to make him that way, after all almost all my OC are base on other characters I like. Hope you keep enjoying this fic.

**Cathy Rin**: The answers for those questions lies here in this chapter! Enjoy!

( All mighty dragon of the thunder: Ikazuchi )

Lightning began to strike the earth down mercilessly as the thunder roared all over the area were the Vongolas where currently fighting. Tetsua and Tsurugi were eying what was in front of them with wide eyes and so did everyone else, but there was something else other than their state of awe, there was fear. In front of them stood an enormous size white dragon, compare to the beast they were merely ants in size. The dragon had green hair coming from it's head through the rest of it's body and to its tail. It walked on four legs and had white tentacles coming from the sides of its body. The beat also had many green markings around it's body and a pair of wings identical to the ones Sky had, or was it the other way around, that made him look even bigger. The dragons eyes glowed green making it difficult to see his pupil and it make it look even more ominous. But what got their attention the most was the amount of flame energy coming from the thing.

Sky grinned " Haha. Ikazuchi made you guys pee in your pants!!" he shouted from the snout of the dragon's head.

The Vongolas were too stunned to move. Gokudera, who had the contacts on, was reading the energy and he was able to feel, but not only he could feel it, they all could. " T-Tenths! T-This thing's power is o-off the charts!"

Mukuro frowned in pain " Such level of flame energy...is it even possible?"

The group was scared to move, even Hibari the one who always strikes first and asked questions later seemed to hesitate to move.

The dragon let out a mighty roared that shook the entire fighting ground. Ikazuchi growled " **Hey brat! Why the hell did you summoned me? It was my nap time!**"

" Huh? It was that time of the day? Sorry, anyways there's a group of people I wanted to introduce you to." Sky replied by pointing at the Vongolas " You see those guys below us? They're the ones who took Tsunayoshi-kun hostage and now they're taking a trial to see if they are worthy of forgiveness. We talk about it last night."

" **Oh, yeah.**" the dragon said while he sweat dropped " **So these are the little ants that took our leader's partner, huh**." he raised one of his front legs " **Let's see how good they are.**" he boomed as his leg came crashing into the ground cracking the earth and sending lightning through the ground in every direction.

The Vongola had little time to react as the lightning quickly approached them. The beams cover a large amount of ground, destroying anything in its path and leaving nothing but rubles. The group had manage to dodge by going into the air, the twins using their gloves, Ryohei and Yamamoto used their flames to propel themselves on the air coming from their shoes, while the rest hitched a ride on Gokudera's flame disk.

" What the hell was that!?" Gokudera shouted.

Mukuro, who was now healed, was using his lens to scan the area while he frowned " So, the tale about their power is more than a mere legend. This dragon's really does have the power to bring a nation to its knees. And by the look of things he's not even trying." He then turned toward the twins " What do we do now young Vongolas?"

Before they could give him an answer a lightning blast passed right between the twins, they all turn to look at the source of were it came. Sky was grinning at them " Don't let your guard down or you might get shocked. Ikazuchi..." the tentacles of the beast were beginning to be surrounded by white lightning flames " Fire!!"

At Sky's command, Ikazuchi let loose a barrage of lightning blast at the Vongolas direction. Said group began to fly in every direction possible, trying to dodge the incoming beams of lightning heading straight for them. The accuracy was deadly for if they didn't train before they would've been hit by now. One of the beams was heading for the silver hair bomber and his group. Said bomber put up the mirrors in front of him to protect them from the incoming attack.

" Gokudera, don't!" Tetsua shouted as he flied between the beam and a part of his group when the attack hit him.

" Tetsua!!" Tsurugi shouted in fear.

Sky frowned from below " Did we killed him?"

Ikazuchi chuckled " **No, we didn't kill him. Take a closer look over there.**"

A smoke cloud that had formed due to the impact began to die down revealing a shield surrounded by sky flames, bigger than Tetsua, protecting the bomber and his passengers. But the shield showed signs of many cracks before it crumble away. Tetsua was panting as his shield crumble to pieces ' _That...that took a lot of my strength to stop that blast._' he thought as his flames started to get dimmer and his body began to slowly descend to the ground. However, Gokudera use his flame disk to take the falling Vongola into it so he could rest.

" Tenth! Are you ok!?" the storm guardian asked with worry.

Tetsua panted hard " Yes Gokudera...I'm fine." he replied. His blond twin flied over to him and asked him the same question only the get the same answer.

" That thing...it's insanely strong. It took more than half of my strength to stop that blast, and that thing doesn't even look like it's breaking a sweat." the brunet sky guardian said while gaining his breath.

" It looks like we might be looking at the hands of defeat. It appears that an earthbound dragon cannot be defeated." Reborn said as he eyed the beast bellow.

" BULLSHIT!" everyone turn to look at Tetsua who was frowning at them " Nothing in this world is invincible not even that god-like creature there. Everything has a weakness and can be defeated. We're the Vongolas, we have overcome so much to get this far and grandfather entrusted us to pass this trial and I agree with him. We simply can't afford a war with this guys since they're our brother's family. Besides if we can't beat him here and now then there is no way we'll be able to reach Tsunayoshi and fight him." he then smirk " I don't know about you guys but I'm itching for a fight with him."

The blond sky guardian grinned " I feel the same way, so I naturally agree with you."

" Yeah, we can win this haha." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

" Hmp, this guys got nothing on us." Gokudera smirked.

" Yare, yare. Let's finish this quick before my time runs out." the older Lambo nodded.

" Let's do this to the EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air.

Mukuro chuckled " Kufufufu. Going against a legendary dragon capable of destroying a nation? We're just asking to be killed. But, it's not everyday you get a chance to go against something like this."

" I'll bite that dragon to death." Hibari's tonfas began to burn with the cloud flames to make his point.

Reborn nodded as he smirked. Both twins grinned " Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" both said in unison as they charged forward with their guardians following close behind them.

Sky was taken back " W-What? They're charging us?"

Ikazuchi chuckled " **The ants are just asking to be killed. This is too amusing.**" the white dragon said as his tentacles began to fire at the incoming group, but the lightning seemed to go around the group.

" What the..? Ikazuchi, I thought you said your aim was good!?" the dragon of the thunder asked in awe.

" **It is, you idiotic brat! Something else seems to be bending it to do that!**" the dragon roared before taking a closer look. Upon the inspection he found the cause, Lambo was riding one of the mirrors behind the Vongolas and was absorbing the blast " **Those damn ant are using the kid with the horns as a lightning rod!**"

" Ok guys! Now attack!" the twins shouted as the began to fire streams of fire upon the beast. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei join in the attack while Mukuro and Hibari mounted the dragon to attack the marked one of the thunder.

" We got company!" Sky said as he eyed the two guardians heading straight at him.

" **Can you handle them? I'm kind of busy right now.**" the thunder deity replied as he used his wings to block as he tried to grab the swordsman and the boxer with his claw, while blasting the Vongola twins and the bomber only to have some of his lighting being re-directed toward the teen with horns.

Sky frown as he took out his his sword. " Bring it!" he said as the two jumped on him and began an onslaught of assaults intending to beat the brunet. Sky was dodging and striking back with his blade, those he couldn't doge he blocked with his wings. Mukuro brought his trident down in order to strike him but the marked one dodge only to have a close call with Hibari's tonfa which slice a piece of his clothing. " That't it!" the brunet kicked both his attackers off the dragon, thou they were picked up by one of Gokudera's mirrors and resume their assault once more.

The battle was getting intense and both dragon and marked one were getting annoyed. The twins deemed the moment right " Lambo, now!"

The horned teen let out a shout as he unleash a powerful lightning beam, which he was gathering from the beast, heading straight for the thunder deity. Sky saw this coming " Oh shit!! We're so dead!!"

The dragon roared and stomped " **As if I'll let you mock me with such an insignificant attack attack. You bastards, you YERKS!!**" he roared once more as his mouth opened wider and the lightning from the skies began accumulate on that spot until it formed a ball of energy before he unleash a powerful beam of it's own and collided with the energy Lambo had spend gathering. The two attacks collide before an huge explosion of energy surrounding the entire area and blasting the Vogolas away.

The earth began to shake and the sky began to roar as the combined attacks devastated the surrounding area. A few seconds later the light began to died down and one could see once more, however there wasn't much to look at since everything else was completely obliterated. The ground had turn into a ground zero with cloud dust roaming the area. On some part of the decimated place the Vongola's laid on the ground with some parts of their clothing torn and the group had many bruises. On the opposite end Ikazuchi was standing on all four legs unscratched.

Sky shook his head " Always wanting to show off your flame power. You're a meanie you know."

" **Well at least I manage to ward off that blast heading for us, so stop whining**." the dragon roared back. But something was off and they both could sense it, when suddenly Ikazuchi began to howl in pain. One of his feet was in pain and lower his head to look only to find it frozen solid " **What in blue blazes is this!!?**" when he notice someone with brown hair just beside his feet " **It's that Vongola brat! He's freezing my flames!!**"

" Crap! You're body is covered with thunder flames! Quick shake it off!!" Sky ordered and the dragon lifted his leg breaking the ice and sending the brunet sky guardian flying back.

But shortly the dragon roared in pain again as one of his legs from the back began to hurt. Sky turned to look and this time it was the blond sky guardian freezing his partners leg. The white dragon did the same thing and swung his tail and tried to squash the blond but dodged. The marke one of thunder then notice Tetsua flying toward them, no doubt about to try the same thing. " Quick, Ikazuchi take to the skies!"

" **You don't have to tell me twice!**" the beast replied before he gave one mighty flap from his wings creating a wind gale and took to flight into the skies above and hid within the thunder clouds.

" No, dammit! We were so close!" Tetsua panted as he fell to the ground panting heavily. He had some bruises and had small cuts here and there but nothing he couldn't manage.

Tsurugi who had limped toward his brother soon join him on the ground " I don't know how much more we can take this. That earthbound dragon is hard to beat." the blond panted out.

" Tenths look out!" a voice called out a a mirror like shield protected them from a lightning bolt that fell upon them before it broke from the amount of power. Both were shocked but turned to see their guardians heading straight for them.

" Not bad. But it isn't over until the fat dragon sings!" Sky voice boomed in the skies.

" **You know me being huge and all, I find that very offensive!**" Ikazuchi growled.

" Sorry."

Multiple lightning bolts started falling from the clouds, heading straight for the group. The young ones move out of the way even thou they were practically dead tired and their body were protesting from the sudden move. The onslaught continue for a while and all their energies and hopes were beginning to fade. " Tenths, I don't think we'll last much longer. I think this is a fight were we can't win."

The twins looked at him grimly and were about to agree when Mukuro spoke " Don't give up yet young ones, there's still hope to win." he put up his lens and began to look at the skies and soon he saw a massive green energy form moving from within the clouds " As I thought, his desperation flames are far greater than the storm above us. I can see the beast moving from within the thunder clouds as clear as day."

" Then we can win this!" the twins shouted as they dodge another bolt.

" Mukuro keep looking for Ikazuchi's location!" Tetsua shouted before he turned to the bomber " Gokudera! Wait on Mukuro's command and fire a shot to knock that thing to the ground!" the silver hair teen ready his gun and pointed in the sky.

Tsurugi turned to the rain guardian " Takeshi, summoned your Rondine di Pioggia and give the command to summon a rain to weaken the dragon." Yamamoto did as he was told and took out his box weapon releasing the small swallow who took to the air.

Mukuro was moving and dodging the bolts but still keeping his eye on the beast. When he saw the shadow of the beast turn his eyes narrow " Storm guardian, shoot there in that direction!" he shouted pointing at a certain direction.

'_ Let's hope this shot containing rain to weaken the flames, storm to cause damage, and cloud to spread the storm flames to cause even greater damage works. If not...we're toasted_.' he thought. " Take this!" he shouted as he fired a reddish purple beam into the direction the mist guardian had pointed out.

The beam passed the clouds and appeared to hit something within the clouds and as that happened a loud roar could be heard from above them. A large mass of body began to come through the clouds until the head could be seen falling, soon the rest of the body followed as the thunder deity began to fall from the skies, an injured winged now visible, and crash landed on the ground making it shake from the force of the impact.

Ikazuchi growled as he moved his head to look at his now injured wing " **Damn brats! Don't they know how long it takes me to clean my beautiful wings!! Decades!!**" he shouted as the rain drops began to fall rapidly in numbers " **Hm strange, I didn't know it was going to rain. That weather man was way off.**"

" That's because it isn't rain." Sky said as he pointed up to the small swallow moving on the air making the clouds above rain.

Just then the dragon's body began to freeze and covered in thick ice. Ikazuchi roared and blasted some of he ice with the tentacles but it still kept on growing. The beast tried to move but soon his legs were frozen in place and so were his wings as the ice continue to spread through his body. Soon his entire body was frozen in place and only the head remained unfrozen. As quick as it had started the freezing process stopped. Both the dragon and Sky looked up and saw both of the twins hovering above them panting hard and descending until both touched the ground and knelt trying to hold their own, their dying will flame on their forehead disappearing. The small swallow also returned to his little box by Yamamoto's side.

" I get it now. The twins must have transfer their negative flames energy to the rain drop from that swallow and when it made contact with your body it began to freeze. That's something Tsuna-kun would do, very impressive." Sky said from the top of the head.

" **Yeah, peachy**." Ikazuchi said with sarcasm as the other Vongolas came to help and cheer their leaders " **Can you get me out now?**"

" No prob!" the brunet swordsman grinned as he twirled his blade around and slammed it into the ice. The impact send electrical shock waves breaking the ice and letting his partner stand up.

The Vongola tensed up once more " No...it was supposed to work!" Tetsua panted. The other stood ready to fight once more before a laugh was heard.

Sky was laughing joyfully from the top of the dragon's head " Relax Vongolas, the fight is over. You passed my trial." he grinned at the shock face from the mafia group.

" But...but we didn't..." Tsurugi started before he panted once more.

The brunet's grin grew " Actually guys, the trial was about endurance, not beating me. Though you would've definitely beaten Ikazuchi if I wasn't there to free him."

" **Says the brat who called me because he was having trouble with them.**" the dragon replied.

" HEY! You're a big meanie, you know that!?"

" **And you are a whiny baby, you know that?**"

Both glared at each other before Sky sighed " Cheez I can never win with you, huh? You're as stubborn as Shin." He pulled his box and open it " Come back to your box and rest." The dragon huffed before a green light surrounded him and vanished into the box. The dragon of the thunder then turned back to normal and approach the tired group.

" Well Tetsua and Tsurugi, here you go!" Sky said merrily as he pointed his emerald green ring at them. A green light transmitted to each half of the Vongola ring of the sky. As it finished an image of a green dragon mark came from each of the Vongola rings, it looked like a hologram as it circle an empty space given to it. Yes, the green dragon looked like it was flying around in that space. The brunet swordsman grinned " That my friends is the mark that represent that you passed my trial, which allows you to advance to the next one. Congratulations!!"

The Vongolas stood still until they burst into cheers. The twins were leaping from joy of actually passing their first trial " We did it!" Tsurugi shouted, his mismatched eyes showing pure joy.

" Yes!! Now we're one step closer to fighting Tsuna and Tsukuyomi, and passing these tests!!" Tetsua said as he punched the air, his brown eyes showing the fire of victory.

" Yes, congratulations Vongolas on passing your first trial." a voice said from behind the group. The Vongolas stopped their marry making and turned to look at the source of the voice. What they saw was two identical teens, one with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with black hair and red eyes. Tsukuyomi smirked at their surprised faces while Tsuna grinned.

" See, I told you they would pass the first trial. So, pay up!" Tsunayoshi said cheerfully.

The raven teen grumbled as he handed Tsuna some money " I can't believe you wouldn't give your own boyfriend a discount." he mutter lowly.

" I still love you Tsu-kun." he said just a low so no one else could hear. " But a bet is a bet so take that a-bitch!"

" Tsuna!" the blond twin ran toward his older brother and embrace him " I missed you, hey did you see our trial? Weren't we awesome!"

The older brunet chuckled " Yeah, Tsurugi we saw the whole fight and I got to say I'm very impressed. But you'll need to keep on practicing if you want to beat me!" he grinned.

" Well, just you watch! We will beat the other trials and we will beat you!" Tetsua shouted standing right in front of the older brunet and his brother giving the dragon of the sky a challenge look.

" Oh, is that so?" Tsuna eyes showed the flames of a competition and excitement.

" Yeah." Tetsua gave him the same look as their background became fiery and intense as they stared down at each other.

Both Tsurugi and Tsukuyomi sweat dropped " Sometimes I think they're way to competitive for their own good." the raven spoked while the blond nodded in agreement. The raven then cough to get both fiery boys attention " Like I said, congratulations on passing your first trial." he grinned " Now, as a price I'm going to give you two choices."

" WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!" Tetsua roared.

Tsukuyomi sweat dropped again " That wasn't it." he receive an " Oh" to the previous outburst " Well as I was saying, I'm going to give you two choices. One: your next trial is tomorrow and as a bonus I'll tell you Shin's attacks and weaknesses. On the other hand, I will give you a week to rest or train, as you see fit, but you would fight Shin without the knowledge from the previous offer. So, what's going to be?"

Both twins had a thoughtful look before turning on each other to discuss this matter. " I would've picked the first one. But with our current state I fear that even with the knowledge of his weaknesses and all we could still loose. I'm dead tired from this single trial and I can only imagine how the others are faring with their fatigue." Tetsua told his brother.

Tsurugi nodded in agreement " True. I would've pick the same and get this over with. But we could also use that week to train even harder and become stronger. Tsuna-nii must be pretty strong and Tsukuyomi as well. Even if we pass the trial by some miracle it would only tire us even more."

Both twins nodded to each other before turning to the other two in front of them " We pick to take the week so we can rest and train for the next trial." both said in unison.

Tsuna smiled " You two made the right choice. You thought about your family and what would benefit them better in this situation. You two had good judgment, a characteristic of a great leader. Very well, we'll give you the week to train and become stronger." he then handed them a map " This will be the location of your next trial, I will warn you about this thou. Shin has deadly accuracy and is a master of setting traps. I wish you two and your family all the luck in the world."

Both twins smirked " We don't need luck because we trust in each other."

The raven nodded and grinned " Good. Then we take our leave for now and we hope you become stronger. Come on Sky let's go home." with that the three marked one vanished from view.

Tetsua and Tsurugi stood looking at the skies, or more specific an image of Tsuna, Tsukuyomi and their entire family eying them from above. They could feel the excitement running through their veins because of the thought of fighting these powerful foes. " Just watch Tsuna. We will win for sure." both twins said in unison.

**Well the lucky bast...I mean Vongolas manage to pass their first trial. Will they be rady to face the other ones? Keep an a for next week chapter, then. Ti'll then!**


	16. A day with Verde

Earthbound Family

Hey all, thanks for being patient. Well I won't keep you guys much since some of you are here to read the fic and not my babbling.

**Zero()**: Thanks man, I always try my best in thinking up some of this stuff. Hm, no that I re-read the previous chapter your right, isn't that funny? Well I hope you keep liking the rest of this fic.

**Fufukun**: Glad you enjoyed it. I always like having those funny moments in a fic or a manga. Yeah I know many people want the Vongolas to loose...maybe the will or maybe they won't. I guess you'll have to stick around and see what happens.

**Dmg-mega fan**: Hey there and thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait but I usually update in a week or so. It's rare that I update faster or give two chapters in one week, sorry. Well hope you like the rest of the fic.

**ayumistar00**: Hm, you could say that. I thought the name was cool so I took a quick pick at what it meant and well...develop this story. But it has nothing to do with the underworld beasts if that what your asking. I just like dragons...they're awesome!! And I also like KHR! I just combined both :).

**Aya-chan~()**: Um yeah, well I meant deadly traps not funny pranks. That would something Sky or Zeo would do. I'm flatter that you would cut some of your sleep time to read my fic :) But seriously. It will be there in the morning so there's no rush. Thanks for the review.

**Reimei McGregor**: Hehe thanks. Sorry, Shin's trial in not today. It's next week and I'm going to keep it short. Any who, nah I'm not going to make Tetsua fall for Tsuna...other wise I would be copying form the other fic and it wouldn't be original. I think I'll make it more like a friendly sibling rivalry.

**ChibiOtaku13**: Hehehe, yeah well it took me a while to write the think off. I had the idea but writing it down is hard. Well at least you guys like it.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: Thanks :) I like to spend time writing this for the enjoyment of others and mine. And don't worry I'm not mad, it was a common mistake it happens to me a lot so no biggie.

**CHOCOCANDYZ**: I know Cadyz, I know. But if they failed this early then it wouldn't keep you wanting to read more, no? Besides, I can't have them loose, just yet ( Smirks ).

**Cathy Rin**: Yep it sure does, keep reading to find out more hehe.

**2727yeah**: Sorry again. I know its a torture but it's worth it. Yeah, this fic needs to have these funny moments. Hm, I should have made that a little more clear. Yeah, everyone can hear what the dragons can say. And thanks for the review, they're awesome :)

**natsuu**: hey long time no hear from ya :) Yeah, I'm thinking on making them both very competitive while Tsukuyomi and Tsurugi will be the brains behind their actions. Who knows, only time will tell how I'm going to make this.

**ShioLee**: They could be or they were just plain lucky to have me save their butts. HAHAHA. Erm...glad you like it.

**Well that's enough of that, please enjoy another chapter.**

( A day with Verde )

_Greetings and salutations to you all. Who am I you may ask? Well I'm one of the world's top leading minds and a complete genius, as well as the head of the science department and chief engineer of the powerful mafia family known as the Earthbound Family. Not that anyone else would be worthy enough to have this high position in this family. In this life style I have all the resources I need to complete my experiments and develop new weapons and such. But it wasn't always like that. At the beginning because of this cursed, since I've been a small baby for a very long time, I was forced to work for a mafia family, a nameless one. We were the lowest of the low, nobody respected us and we certainly faced obliteration at the hands of other families who deemed us as a heavy weight, if you know what I mean. That's when he came to our world. This mysterious boy with wild spiky hair and ruby red eyes came to our doorsteps and offer us his assistance with our dilemma. We, of course, thought that he was bluffing, I mean how could a small child of eleven years, approximately, could do to help us in these difficult times. _

_That's when it happened. My radar picked up movement from a distance of our poorly base, it was an ambush. Our defense system did little to hold the attackers back, there was little materials so our defenses weren't that great. We thought it was our final moments, that's when the kid took matters into his own hand. He gave us all instruction on what to do in a matter of minutes but we were reluctant to follow, that is until he said it was either that or die. Who could counter that logic? So we follow his orders and to everyones surprise we won. The child showed talent in tactical war fare, we prevail with little to no casualties and no death. We asked for the boys name, he just smiled and said his name is Tsukuyomi. From that point the eleven year old boy became our leader, or in our language, our boss. _

_Through the many battles we face for the right to live, we won them all and made the defeated families our allies. The kid was an exceptional fighter, but the battle ended when he summoned his Earthbound Dragon. A magnificent creature might I say, thou the kid is reluctant to let it out for reasons unknown. He made me his right hand man during our wars and I fought beside him and for that we became a true family, all of us. During the years we buried our fallen comrades to honor their lives since they all fought to protect Tsukuyomi-kun. He was a powerful and kind lad, I wouldn't even be surprise if he was stronger than the legendary Vongola boss, Giotto. But during the years I notice that the boy was lonely, I mean he was now a teen and he runs the entire mafia underworld of japan and some other continets, but he was the only one of his kind, a marked one. _

_One day that changed when I open the door to his office and I saw him jumping with joy, and asked him why. He said he had found others like him, other marked ones and one was close to our base and around his age, all of them were. From that we made preparations in order to accept these chosen ones to be part of our family. Tsukuyomi came to my office and told me he needed my help with something. Apparently the marked one that lived close to us had an illness, weak arms and heart and his name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. By some odd reason the boy looked like Tsukuyomi but with brown hair and eyes, coincidence much? The raven teen asked me to come up with something to heal his conditions, which I did since it was of no difficulty for someone of my genius. And the rest you probably already know by now. _

_Now today was just another day in my life... _

* * *

" We're back Verde." Tsukuyomi said.

" Ah, so you have returned. Tell me, did the Vongolas failed or succeeded?" Verde asked.

" They succeeded their first trial." the raven boy replied.

Verde remained silent and eying them with a raised brow " Hm, didn't see that coming."

" Yeah, me either. That's why I lost a bet with Tsuna-kun here." he pointed at the smiling brunet. " Any who, we'll be getting back to Tsuna's house so you'll be in charge once more. I am fully confident that when I return this place will be in tip top shape."

Verde chuckled " But of course, what kind of right hand man would I be if I didn't accomplish such a task. Well I'm not going to keep the hyper active and the two love birds waiting any longer." the comment made both Tsuna and Tsukuyomi to blush " Well off with you then."

" Thanks! See ya." with that the three boys left.

The small infant chuckled once more " Well, I better be off and sign some papers then."

It was calm at the base as Verde signed some papers, or rather finishing, when he put his pen down and decided to start to inspect the base. He hope onto the head of his alligator and told him to move in the direction he wanted. As the reptile walked around the base, Verde received many salutations and among others.

" Well let's check how Tsukuyomi's room is, shall we?" the green alcobareno steer the alligator toward his destination. Once there he stood right in front of the room and was able to hear some noises coming from inside. " Ah, one of the maids must be working in there, let's take a look."

The gator raised his body so that Verde could reach the handle and turned it. When he open the door the room was in pure chaos. The maid was running in circle trying to catch a mouse with a broom when she notice the small alcobareno staring at the destroyed room. "S-Sir!! I-Im sorry but there's a mouse in the boss r-room...and...um..." at that she fainted.

' _This idio.... I mean maid, is the one who is suppose to clean Tsukuyomi's and everyone's else rooms. But as you can see all she manages to do is destroy with her claw...I mean hands. It's a wonder why Tsukuyomi-kun hasn't fire her yet. I guess he has his reason_.'

Verde sighed, clearly not amused by this. He waited for the maid to regain conscious before he spoke " It appears you made a 'small' mess out of the boss room. Go to the cleaning department and get the necessary utensils to deal with this dilemma."

" Y-Yes sir right away." with that she scampered away.

" Something tells me she going to mess up this simple task." the small scientist sighed before he got two other staffs and cleaned the room until it sparkled. " There! All done."

At that moment another man, or teen, enter the room " Verde-san, we just receive word that Tsukuyomi is going to return later today with the other marked ones. Something about taking care of business or something."

The alcobareno nodded " Understood, well done on delivering the message. Go and tell the other staff members to get everything ready. I want this whole base clean and decent when the boss gets here."

" Understood!" the boy made a salute before heading out, only to trip on thin air making him knock a very expensive vase and making it crash with the very expensive table beside it. " Oops." the teen said making the alcobareno's eye twitched.

' _This idio...I mean boy, is suppose to be the messenger of our family, whether it be on our own base or to another family. However, his clumsiness can only be rivaled by that of Tsunayoshi-kun. That's why we keep him away from very expensive, item that cost A LOT of my money, away from him. Thou sometimes it back fires and he ends up blowing a control room up, which I remind that it falls upon me to fix things._'

Verde sighed once more " Go to the store and buy a replacement for the things you just broke. Just take the money from my account and get it over with. And try not to break anything along the way."

" R-Right, sorry." the teen blushed before he went to do his task.

The green alcobareno mounted his beast and headed toward the kitchen " Better go and see that a meal is ready for the group when they arrived. They could be hungry, if not then the rest could eat them." he said as he approach the kitchen doors. However, before he reached said doors, an explosion blew them up into tiny bits and leaving burn marks all over the frames. Verde groan as he got up from the ground and dusted his scientist robes. " What now?"

As he enter the now burnt kitchen he saw the chef cover in sud with a flamethrower on his hand. The man, older with blond hair, cough a few times before he spoke " What's up V-man?"

" What in the name of science are you doing in here? You are suppose to be cooking up a meal for the Earthbound boss and the heir, along with their friends and teammates. And why do you have a flamethrower in your hands?" Verde said in his monotone voice.

" Ah yes. Well you see I try to cook the meet faster so I used this baby here! And cooking takes time, because cooking is an art!!" the man said dramatically.

' _This...this idio...I mean chef, IS supposed to cook the meals for the entire family, especially for Tsukuyomi-kun. But the only things he's good at is making the meal explode. Uh, I still feel the shame of letting miss Audria, the boss of the Arcadia Family, taste that psycho's meal. In short words it ended with miss Audria flying out the window and a big chunk of stone landing on top of her. My god! Tsukuyomi had to pay for her medications and give her some of our savings, plus he had to wear a wig and pretend to be a fairy princess on a play. Yep that bad, but that secret will die with us and be taken to our graves._'

Verde rubbed his temples " Why don't you focus on actually making the food instead of burning them to cinders? Here is how it's done." After a few minutes of cleaning the mess and searching for the right ingredients a large course meal was prepared for the incoming teens. " There, you see. No flames, bombs, NOR suicided bombers to prepare a decent meal."

" Oh, impressive V-man!" the man grinned.

The alcobareno simply sighed " Just get the table and silver wares ready when they arrived."

" I'm on it!"

With that the chief engineer walked out of the kitchen and headed in another direction. " Let's see if Tsukuyomi's favorite garden is ready since they will be eating in a table over there." he motion his partner in the right direction. Once there he chuckled " Let's see how Tsukuyomi's beautiful and beloved garden has bloomed." he opened the door and the his expression fell, almost wanting to close the doors and opening them again to see if what he was seeing was true. The flowers were all dead, while others had their heads cut off. The trees were brown and all of their leafs had fallen. Verde was sure he would have a heart attack " T-Tsukuyomi's garden...is ruined!"

" WAAH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I swear!" A young boy cried.

" How did this happened?"

The boy sniffed " Well, I was spreeing the weed killer to...well kill the weeds with the device you gave me, which it works by the way. But...but I forgot to close the lid and the poison sprayed to the rest of the garden as well. I'm sorry, WAAAH!"

' _This...this...THIS IDIOT, is supposed to be our boss gardener, a high honor I might say because the young raven boy doesn't let just anyone mess with his garden. Yes Tsukuyomi has a thing for flowers and nature, who knew right? Anyways, this dimwit brat was supposed to simply cut some of the unnecessary flowers and kill the weeds. This isn't the first time it happened, no the first time he set the entire garden on fire. That time I really did have a heart attack. Thankfully Tsukuyomi-kun had to leave for a meeting with another family for moths so using the video tapes to know the exact location of each flower we were able to re-grow the entire garden like it was. This brat really made a mess this time._'

Verde took a deep breath " Alright, here is what you are going to do. Take some of my money and buy the flowers and trees from the garden store. Take an entire staff with you and go. By the way, my alligator and Bubu's food supply is running low. Buy some food as well and please for Tsukuyomi's sake don't screw up."

" Alright, you can count on me Verde-san! I won't let you down!" with that the boy left.

At the time Verde was heading to another section of the mansion, and along the way he was making sure everything was in order when came across a women in a secretary uniform. " Well, well, well. If it isn't the boss right hand man Verde. I do hope things are in tip top order." she said in a professional serious tone

Verde sighed " Hello miss Granger. Yes everything is going smoothly for now."

" Hmp it better be."

' _Now this is the type of woman you do NOT want to mess with. Miss Carly Granger is a strict, __creature__, and discipline, __evil__, women as well as the secretary of the Earthbound. To tell the truth no one can do her job as well as she can. But there is a price to pay of course. You see this woman is the scariest being, following the earthbound dragons closely, in the entire base. Rumor has it that she married a high class knight after she defeated him,__ using her super human strength__, at a fencing tournament. Yep, that's how strong she is. Outside the base she is consider one of the high class noble, __monster__, in the entire japan. She met Tsukuyomi-kun at one of the nobles parties and she became impressed with this boy's knowledge and personality to the point that she ended up being the left hand woman, thank God by that time I was already the right hand man otherwise I would be in serious trouble. She makes sure everything is in order in the base, other wise things disappeared, never to be seen again. Yep, she is the reason for the rumors of us making the rule breakers of the mafia world disappear, scary isn't it?_'

" I've heard that the kid's garden was destroyed and as well as some of his items in his room. Care to explain that to me Verde?" The woman eyed the small scientist.

The alcobareno was sweating bullets but his voice remained calm " Well yes, there was some inconvenience in the boss's room and garden, but everything is being taken care of this very moment."

The woman had a glare that clearly shouted ' Unacceptable!', but before she could open her mouth and declare death to the alcobareno an explosion occurred in the kitchen right after someone shouted " Cooking is an ART!!". At that moment the monster, I mean Miss Granger's rage was turned to the source of the disturbance. " The chef?" she asked.

Verde sighed " The chef." he replied back.

" I'll take care of this while you make sure the other dimwits don't mess up anything else. This place must be spotless when the boss arrives." with that she left to take care of the chef.

The green alcobareno sighed '_ I better make preparations for the chef's funeral while I'm at it_.' At that moment he heard a terrifying scream coming from the kitchen but he did not dare to imagine what that woman was doing to the poor man. He simply ignored the cries of mercy and continue his way.

After a while of inspecting and making sure everything was in order, Verde finally deemed the entire base ready for Tsukuyomi's arrival and with time to spare. He gather the entire group from earlier to make sure they had done their jobs correctly and without any mistakes what so ever.

" Alright. Report on your assignments." he told the small group in front of him.

The maid was the first to answer " The boss and the guests rooms are all sparkling clean and rat free Verde-san!"

" The vase and the table were replace with exact copies of themselves so the boss won't notice the difference." the messenger boy said.

" Ugh...meal and table...ready." the chef groan trying to hold his aching body in place.

" And the flowers and trees were place in the garden! Plus I bought the alligator food for your partner and some pies for Bubu since they were out of bear food!" the young gardener said with a smile.

" Good, excellent wor...." Verde stopped mid sentence before he sharply turned toward the gardener " Did you just said you bought some pies for Bubu? As in the pies that include sugar...LOTS OF IT!!?"

" Yes, why?" the boy asked innocently.

" You idiot! Bubu is not suppose to have anything with sweets unless it is for the training of the marked ones! He goes berserk when he eats sweets!" the messenger boy shouted at the younger boy.

At that moment a roar was heard from the upper part of the base as well as people screaming and running for their lives. There could also be heard the sound of things breaking from the chaos in the upper section. Another thing that happened was the dinning room blowing up and became on fire, some of the vases ended up in flames. Then they all heard another maid shouting that there were mice in each and everyone of the rooms, followed by the explosion from outside. When they look the garden was set on fire as well. And for some reason many chickens came running out from the kitchen, glawking and running in every direction.

" VERDE!!!" a feminine voice roared from somewhere in the base. Seconds later, Miss Granger took down the door and glared at the alcobareno and the small group with him. " What is the meaning of this!? That stupid bear is on a rampage in the upper section of the base, the room are filled with mice, and the kitchen and the garden are up in flames! Plus there are chickens running around the base, CHICKENS!! Care to explain!?"

Verde was rubbing his temples " Not now Miss Granger I have to fix this before the young boss arrives." he said as he thought for a moment. After a while he spoke " Alright you all will have to follow my instructions to the letter if we're going to pull this off."

" And why would I listen to you?" Granger said in a cold tone.

" Because, Miss Granger, we have two hours before Tsukuyomi arrive to the base. So we have two hours to clean up this mess before he arrives, or would you rather take a chance and explain why his base and beloved garden are up in flames?" the alcobareno replied.

A second of silence was all everyone heard. " Like I said, you dumb asses better listen to Verde's instructions or our ass is cook."

" My thoughts exactly. Now listen carefully, first we have to calm Bubu down. Miss Granger I'll leave that in your capable hands."

At that moment the woman took a shotgun and inserted two tranquilizer darts. " I'm on it." with that she left.

" Next the fire in the garden and kitchen needs to be put out. You..." he pointed to the young gardener " Take a lot of staff members and put out the fire in the garden and, once again buy the plants. And you..." he pointed to the chef " the kitchen and cook a meal." There was suddenly a dark aura coming from the small scientist " And this time DO your JOBS correctly or you'll be my gators NEXT MEAL!"

The two nodded before the bolted out to save their hides. " The rest of you follow me. We got mice and chickens to hunt."

And hour had pass before the mice problem was dealt with, the fire of the garden and the kitchen put out, and the psycho polar was finally subdue, he was no match for the secretary. After that Verde and the entire base didn't stopped there. They spent a lot of money, Verde's money to be exact, to buy everything that was required since the whole incident. The rooms were decorated with the finest leather sheets, pillows, and everything essential. The mice had been all evacuated to the surface and the chickens...well they lived a good life. The kitchen was repaired and it looked better than ever and there was a delicious gourmet food, the alcobareno made it with an invention of his, ready for their boss and guest arrival.

The garden was replaced, once again, with identical vegetation of the original garden and the table was ready for their guest to eat in. The base itself was renewed and cleaned to the core, in other words the entire place was spotless and with one minute to spare. After the minute the sound of the elevator being use was heard and everyone gather besides the entrance to greet the ones coming. The doors opened and out walked Tsukuyomi and the rest of the marked ones.

" Ah, the base looks great Verde. I knew I could count on you and the others to keep this place in tip top shape." the raven boy said with a grin.

" But of course, after all what kind of right hand man would I be if I couldn't accomplish such a task?" the green alcobareno said with a grin, but inside he was dead tired.

Sky was sniffing the air " Is that food I smell?"

Verde chuckled " Why yes. We prepared a feast for you. Please come this way." the small scientist lead them to Tsukuyomi's garden were a table with some food was waiting for them.

The group enjoyed a nice meal with each other while the servants made absolutely sure nothing was ruined, otherwise their hides will be hanging from the wall. Literally. So far everything went well and the young boss got the papers he wanted and handed each one to the other marked ones.

" Ok, guys. The Vongolas have passed their first trial, so that means Shin is up next." he turned toward the teal hair boy " Is everything ready for your trial?"

Shin smirked " Yes, nii-san. Everything is set for my trial."

Tsukuyomi nodded " Well that is all I wanted to discuss with you guys. We'll spend the night here since it's already late as it is." he then turned to his right hand man. " Verde, could I have a word with you?"

Verde froze but acted cool " Of course."

The two walked into a corridor away from the rest of the group before the raven boss turned to look at the alcobareno " Is everything alright with this base?"

Verde entire being froze " W-What ever do you mean Tsukuyomi-kun? E-Everything is in tip top shape." he laughed nervously. Behind him, behind a close door that is, Verde could sense the entire staff listening and shivering in fear.

" That's just it, everything is too perfect. The meal looked like it was spend hours in the making, my garden smells like it was freshly planted and I even checked the rooms and found them like everything was brand new. Is everything with the staff ok? They're not giving you any trouble, are they?" the raven raised a brow.

Verde gulped but he could feel the staff shaking from their hiding spot, even Miss Granger was sweating bullets. The alcobareno just laughed " Please Tsukuyomi-kun, like these people could actually test my patients. They all worked hard to keep this place nice and clean just for you. After all you were the one that gave them a home when no one else would, so it would be reasonable for them to repay you with their absolute best!"

The raven eyed the alcobareno with a raised brow. Inside Verde was eating his nails in worry and so did the staff hiding from behind the door close to them. Then a grin appeared on Tsukuyomi's face " You know, you're right! That's awfully kind of them to keep this place so well! I'll raise their paychecks and yours for all the trouble."

The alcobareno sighed " It's no trouble at all."

The marked one of the mist shook his head " No, I insist. Well I better get to bed or Tsuna-kun might pout at me all night."

" He's sleeping in your bed?" Verde asked with a raised brow.

Tsukuyomi blushed " I-It's not what you t-think! W-We just cuddle with each other at night, that's all!"

Verde chuckled " Ok Tsukuyomi-kun, I believe you. Need need to raise suspicions even further." he chuckled again when the boy's blush intensified.

The raven coughed " Well I'll be going then. Goodnight Verde." he said as he began to walk away.

" Goodnight Tsukuyomi-kun." he said before the boy disappeared after he took a corner to the left.

The moment he was gone Verde let go of a breath he was holding and the entire staff burst through the door.

" Thank you Verde-san!" the maid said with glee.

" Yeah, thank for defending us even thou we are clumsy." the messenger said.

The chef laughed loudly " Yeah, you save our bacon V-man!"

" Thank you, thank you!" the young gardener jumped with joy.

Miss Granger smirked " Hmp, I guess you did ok."

Verde received many praise for sticking up for them from the rest of the subordinates. The alcobareno sighed as he rubbed his temples " Yes, yes I'm sure you all are. Although you guys are a pain and cause me a lot of trouble, you all are my family and I have gotten use to this chaotic way of life. If the young boss fired you then things would be rather boring, wouldn't it?" he smiled at the large group surrounding him.

They continue to praise the small child while unbeknown to them someone had heard the entire conversation from the corner of the left corridor. Tsukuyomi was leaning on the wall with a smile on his face after hearing the whole ordeal. " Now that's what family is all about." he said softly as he walked away before anyone notice his presence.

**This the part where you guys say 'AWWW' but if you didn't that's fine. Next week will be the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one, well see ya in a week!**


	17. Tsuna Visiting

Earthbound Family

**Hahaha. Ok, ok, you guys caught me. The last chapter was based on the manga Kuroshitsuji. It was very funny and I though, why don't I make Verde's life at his work like Sebastian? Anyways, the purpose was to make you guys laugh and have a good time reading the chapter. **

**CibiOtaku13**: Harry Potter, seriously? Wow, my midn must've been thinking out of the box then. But I hope you enjoyed it.

**Rosa() **: Hello there Rosa, nice to meet ya! Yeah, I know about the mistakes but I can't help it. You see English is my second language so you can see why I have some trouble differentiating some words and such. But since I suck at it, I try my best to make you guys at least understand it. I have consider it, looking for a Beta, but I decided against it. After all, someday I must stop writing my stories. I really hope at least you are enjoying my fic :).

**Yami no Mitsuru**: Hehe, yeah it's base on the manga. Sebastian is definitely cool, even thou he's a demon and all but heck that makes him who he is! So I decided to give Verde Sebastian's headache.

**dgm-mega fan**: Glad you like it and hope you keep liking the rest :)

**zero()**: Hey man, how's it going? Thanks for the review, I always try to give you guys different things to read, but still stay within the story. I have to say, this might be my longest story yet.

**Aya-chan~()**: ( Sigh ) I'm glad, when I read the first part of your review I though ' Great a screw it up for someone', but I'm glad to see you enjoyed it and hope you keep enjoying the rest.

**ShioLee**: Nah, I didn't copy all of it. I just added the lines from miss granger because I almost died when I read it on the manga describing Ciel's aunt. The rest was improvise. I really don't like copying from others.

**fufukun**: Finally someone said 'Aww' for the ending! Hehe thanks and I'm glad you manage to enjoyed it all.

**Cathy Rin **: Thank you. It's always wonderful to have someone making someone else's life difficult in a manga isn't it? Well a funny one anyways.

**2727yeah**: Ah yes, the poor chickens...well I had to do something about them. Well your wait is over and another battle will resume now. Hope you enjoy it.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: TAKESHI!! I said its cool. Many people make that mistakes since most of the people are girls. And about being friends? SURE! I always like making new friends, thou I don't know how to talk to others that much because I never know what to say. What can I say? I'm shy. And yes this chapter is base on the manga, it's was too tempting to not write about it. Hope to hear from ya again!!

**CHOCOCANDYZ:** Hehe, you caught me, the chapter was base on the manga. I hope you like it.

**natsuu**: What can I say, I'm a random guy. I'm always thinking on ways to get you to have fun reading. I'm also making the chapters a little longer so you can enjoy it better, but not too long as in to loose you guys. Hope to hear from ya again!. The competitive side will be unleash pretty soon, so wait for it.

**DueLingNinJaGirl**: Glad you enjoyed it :) Yeah it was base on the manga, because I like it for the randomness in it. Hope you'll enjoy the rest.

**Great news guys! I have some ideas for the next arc! And it involves the Shimon Family, but I need to do a little research about them first. If I don't know more about their weapons, personalities and abilities...then wish me luck coming up with ideas for them. Well heres the next chapter!**

( Tsuna Visiting )

The Vongola family was approaching their next destination. It has been already a week since their previous victory over the green marked one, now they had to face the red one and something told them that this was not going to be an easy fight even with their training. They were over a deserted looking field where the wind was blowing fiercely, this remind them of the Storm Guardian battle at Nanimori.

" Alright guys we're here. This is the spot were the dragon of the storm marked one will hold his trial. So be on high alert." the twins said as they looked around.

" Don't worry tenths, we all have grown stronger so they won't have the upper hand this time." the silver hair bomber said with a smile.

" Yeah, this time we'll only get bruises instead of being beaten badly! Haha." Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera slammed his palm against his head and groan.

" Kufufu. Nothing is for certain. Remember that we're playing by their rules, so anything goes." the illusionist said with a smirk.

Just then a knife landing a few feet away from the group. The Vongolas looked startle and look in every direction. " So you have finally arrived, I was beginning to think you guys might have chicken out this soon." Shin said suddenly appearing in front of the group picking up the knife on the ground. Like Sky, he was wearing a cloak, a brown one. He had a dark orange sleeveless over shirt with a blue under shirt wit long sleeves. His pants were also dark orange and had two belts crossing holding said pants while a pair of belts connected to the front side of the belt and reconnected right at the back. His hat was place perfectly in his head so the wind didn't even moved it an inch.

The group tensed " So, you are the marked one of the dragon of the storm, Azure Shin." Tetsua said, his eyes glue to the teen before him.

" What is your trial going to be?" Tsurugi added also on alert.

The teal hair boy sighed " So impatient. I wonder how the hell that moron Sky lost to you all. The air head must've hold back or something." He then got an annoyed look " Speaking of said idiot."

The ground shook as something big landed on the ground. The entire group looked at a certain direction when they notice the white dragon they faced a week ago eying them in the distance. Sky was at the top of the head " Hey guys, hey Shin! I hope I'm not late for the trial!"

" Why the hell are you doing here?" the teal hair teen asked annoyed.

Sky pouted " Well, you see Ikazuchi wanted to see the match...."

" **No I don't.**" the dragon replied.

Everyone sweat dropped at them, while Sky pouted some more " Alright, alright. I wanted to see the match so I dragged my lazy dragon to fly me here and see it. Happy?" he asked the white dragon.

" **No**."

Shin shook his head before deciding to ignore them. " Fine you two can stay and watch." he then turned toward the group " Well since you are all so eager to know what your trial's going to be I might as well tell you my rules. In these trial only the following are able to participate: Sawada Tsurugi, Sawada Tetsua, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and the sun alcobareno Reborn. The rest must stay out of the trial, any move you make to join in will be an automatic disqualification. So please head over to the big fat dragon..." "**HEY!!!**" " ...and the idiot" " Hey!!!" "... over there" he said and smirked as he notice the group tensed even more.

The Vongolas gritted their teeth, their power house teammates where out of the fight. Now, they feared for what might come next. " Ok fine, but why does Reborn had to participate! ? He's not even a guardian and he's like two inches tall! What good will that do!?" Tetsua barked only to get a kick from Reborn straight to the face.

" Baka Tetsua. I'm no ordinary child and if you offend me like that again..." he pointed his gun at the brunet's head as a dark aura appeared behind him giving him an evil look "...I'll blow your brain out of your head."

" HIIIIII!!" he screamed as he backed away from his evil tutor. He then notice Shin staring at him while Sky tried to hold his laughter. " What!?" he asked as a pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

Shin chuckled " You scream just like Tsuna when Verde make us take one of his training regiments. I guess it runs in the family." he grinned as he notice the blush on the brunet face intensified and Sky laughter was heard. " Well moving on, this trial will be a time battle. All of you have five hours to try and get..." he then pulled out from under his cloak a small string with a tiny round bell tied at the very end "...this bell right here. The purpose is teamwork, so if you wish to pass then you better bring your act together." He then smirked as he tied the bell to his belt " The trial starts now."

In that moment the ground were the chosen Vongolas stood began to glow red. The group wasted no time and jumped out of the way as the ground they stood exploded in azure flames. As soon as the touch ground again the same thing happened, so they kept on jumping away only to get the same result. Shin was smirking " As you can see the whole field is filled with traps, all of them with storm flames ready to consume you."

Tsurugi was noticing a certain pattern every time they moved to dodge " Guys, the more we dodge the more distance we put between him and us!"

Tetsua growled before putting his mittens on and transforming them into his X-gloves. " Then I guess we better take to the sky!" he then took off into the air and headed straight for the cloaked teen " I'll be taking that bell!" he said as everyone else decide to follow his lead.

Shin smirked again " As if I'll let you guys take the easy way out.". Quickly he threw a large amount of knifes toward the Vongolas and using his flame indulge strings he maneuver the like snake in the air. The brunet dodge by closing a little to the ground, but as soon as the did this the ground below turned red and blue flames erupted from the spot. His intuition went haywire as he used his glove to move out of the way only to receive a cut on his shoulder.

" Tetsua! You ok!?" Tsurugi shouted with worry but in doing so he received a cut on his waist.

" Tsurugi!" he flew back and reached his brother, and just in time since the knifes headed straight for them. The brunet summoned his shield to block the attack and turned them to dust. Tetsua grunted as the other three arrived by his side " Is that all you got!?"

" Oh? You mean you want me to actually be serious about this, well then..." the teal hair teen grinned as he pushed back his cloak revealing an enormous amount of knifes hidden perfectly aligned within it. Using his strings he pulled each and everyone out of their place and began to move them in the air until a massive swirling snake like being of flame indulge knifes could be seen. They could practically hear the knifes moving in circles in the air as the snake beast form of knifes and a spinning body hissed at them.

" Why don't you tell him to summoned his earthbound dragon while your at it baka Tetsua." Reborn scolded the brunet who just gritted his teeth in frustration.

The dragon of the storm grinned as he took out a wicked pair of triple edge blades " Lets see how you handle my knifes and my traps now Vongolas!" he said as he moved his strings controlling the beast and made it move toward the group.

Back at the Earthbound base, Tsukuyomi was signing some papers since he decided to give Verde a break from the damned papers of hell. There was just no end to them. As he continue to sign papers he felt arms circling around his shoulders making him smile " What is it Tsuna-kun?"

He heard a chuckle close to his ear, breath touching his skin making raven boy shiver " What? Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend at anytime of the day?" he said as he kissed the other cheek.

The dragon of the mist grinned happily " Nope! You can, especially if you're going to give me kisses like that."

Tsunayoshi smiled before he let got and took a seat in front of the desk, facing the Earthbound boss. " So, how is the trial of the Vongola going?"

Tsukuyomi pouted " You care more about them than your own boyfriend?"

Tsuna laughed as he stood up and kiss the tip of the raven's nose. " Never. I'm just a little worry that's all."

The raven sighed " Alright, alright. You win, but only because you're so cute. It's been over two hours since it started and they appear to be doing well. Let's take a look." he took a control from his desk and pressed a button at the screen direction. In seconds an image of the fight could be seen. Shin had his wing sprouted as he throw a rain of knife toward the chosen Vongolas in every direction while said group move out of the way and counter with their own attacks as Tsurugi and Tetsua focused on getting to Shin, who swiped at anyone with his longer blades who got close enough, while Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera handle the giant rotating mass of knives. " As you can see their doing better...sort of. But anything can happen." the raven said as he turned the screen off and took a sip of the coffee left to him by Verde.

Tsuna hummed " So, where is everyone else?"

" Well Sky decided to go and see the trial since he obviously has a crush on Shin, no surprise there. Neo took Zeo and Ikaru to get things ready for her trial just in case. And Misty is at her job, modeling."

Tsuna gave him a seductive look " So, we're all alone in this office? With no one to disturb unless you give them permission to come in?"

The raven raise a brow as he took another sip of his coffee " What are you getting at Tsuna-kun?"

" Well..." Tsuna said innocently " ...Maybe we can have some fun since we got this office of yours to ourselves."

Tsukuyomi choked on his hot drink " W-What!!? Um...are you sure a-about that...?" his face turning beet red.

The brunet blushed as well " Well yeah...I mean if your up for it..." he look shyly at the raven boy " ...I think we should..." before he finish said sentence he was covered in a cloud of pink smoke.

The raven was startled " What the...!?"

The cloud of smoke was beginning to die down and the raven could see two figures. " It's been a long time already hasn't it, Tsu-kun?" spoke a voice that greatly resembled Tsuna only deeper.

There where the brunet sat were not one Tsuna, but two. The raven blinked owlishly eying the two who were currently right in front of him. One of the brunets had brown round eyes, his brown hair reach his shoulder and had two piercing on his left ear. He was wearing a black suit that oddly looked like a Vongola suit. The other looked like the first only he had sharp orange eyes and his brown hair reached to his waist and he was also wearing a black suit, he also had piercing but on the right ear..

" What's wrong? Cat cut your tongue?" the other one with orange eyes said with a smirk.

Tsukuyomi shook his head and looked at his hot drink " What the hell did Verde put in my coffee?" he said to himself.

The brunet with the round eyes laughed " Why Tsu-kun don't you recognize me, or rather us? We're both Tsuna! Tsunayoshi there is my dying will self." Tsuna said giggling at the raven.

Tsukuyomi's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their place. Tsunayoshi smirked " So, I guess what you bastard said was true. You don't remember anything once you enter a parallel world. And to think we spend all this time trying to find you only for you to not even know who we are."

The raven was speechless " You're both Tsuna!!? But how? And how do you know me?" he asked curiously.

Tsuna smiled softly as he pulled an item from his neck " Maybe this will jog your memory." he said as he walked to the confused raven who oddly aloud the brunet to put a necklaces with a black sphere hanging from the end.

The ravens eyes widen and remained like that for a while, both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi were worried they might have done something wrong. " OI, Tsukuyomi-kun! Are you ok?" Tsunayoshi spoked as both stood in front of the desk and waited for a reaction.

A few seconds later they got one. The raven's eyes narrowed as he stood up from his desk and slam his hands against his desk " Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsuna! What in the cosmos name are you two doing in this dimension!!?" Tsukuyomi roared at the two.

Tsuna grinned " Tsu-kun! You remember us!" he said as he embrace the smaller boy.

" Yes, yes. It's hard to forget when you make me remember what I'm not suppose to! Now, what are you two doing here? Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise and all" he said as he blushed from the hug.

Tsunayoshi smirked " Aw, come on runt. We missed you in our world and the whole family misses you. It's been seventeen years since we last saw you, and you greet us like that? For shame you little bastard." he then grinned.

" My, I never knew you look so young but in reality you're really old T." the raven grinned " Would you like me to fetch you a wheelchair so you can move your old body around?"

" WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A..." Tsunayoshi roared but then he calmed down and then smirked " Yeah I'm old but I'm also bigger in stature and in the lower department, unlike your tiny little stick between your legs."

Tsuna blushed as well as Tsukuyomi who growled " Ha! Like that's a 'Big' improvement. By the look of things you must be the girl in the relationship since you look like one with the long hair and all!! Way to take it from the rear!"

The older brunet's eyes widen before he glared with a blush of embarrassment on his face " YOU...YOU...!!"

" Alright that's enough from the both of you!" Tsuna said as he got between the two.

" But..." they both tried to argue some more but were silenced by Tsuna's glare. However, that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

The brunet sighed " Honestly, all this time and you two are as still as competitive and as arrogant as back in our younger days." he then smiled as he picked up the now startled raven and place him on his lap while hugging him " We just miss you so much in our world that we decided to pay you a visit. I'm glad you're ok."

The raven blushed a deep red as the taller man snuggle against him. He then felt another pair of arms embracing the both of them " Yeah. Even thou we fight a lot that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore. You'll always have a special place in our hearts, you know that don't you?" Tsunayoshi added.

Tsukuyomi gave them a small smile " Thanks you two, for not forgetting me."

Tsuna let go of the raven as well as Tsunayoshi. " So Tsukuyomi-kun, what's this world all about?"

" Well, it's a bit complicated, but here goes."

The raven began to tell them about the whole ordeal that were currently happening in this world and the whole dilemma. He also told them about the Earthbound Family and about the great seven dragons and much more. Both men were surprised at by what they heard.

" So you're saying that in this world my parents abandon me and now I'm the heir of a new family who is as strong, if not stronger, as the Vongolas? Man I got it bad here, it's just like Reborn said about the parallel worlds all being different." Tsuna said.

" And I wasn't separated from Tsuna which mean I don't exist here. Man that sucks!" Tsunayoshi replied.

" You still exist T. Only that you and Tsuna are one instead of two." the raven then grinned " Plus Tsuna and I have confess to each other so things are good for me here."

Tsunayoshi pouted " Lucky bastard." he then frowned " But more importantly I'm surprise to hear that Byakuran exist in this universe too." he growled with hatred " That bastard was suppose to die the minute we killed him in the future! If it wasn't for him then you would be..." he stopped because it hurt to say more, to remember that day.

Tsukuyomi's eyes soften " Come on T., I had to do it. If Tsuna would've gone instead then thing would be a hell of a lot worse there."

Tsuna looked sadden as well " Yeah, but the bastard mange to take you away from us. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you have me in this universe to love. But, sometimes I wonder how things would've turn out if things had gone right."

The raven smiled softly " Yeah, I bet we three could've been happy together. But, I knew what was coming and I needed to do my job. In the end you two still had each other and I'm still alive. Thou, we maybe worlds apart our hearts will always be one with each other." at that the three of them shared a hug before separating.

Tsuna took a look at his watch and sighed " Our time is running out. It was nice seeing you again Tsu-kun. I'm glad you're happy in this world with us...you know what I mean."

" Wait, I'm not suppose to remember any of these things! It will be bad if I do by the time you leave." the raven stated.

Tsunayoshi grinned " Don't worry Tsukuyomi-kun. All we have to do is remove that orb from your neck and all you'll remember is having a fake conversation with us. Nothing more. You can thank Giannini for that."

" Well it's almost time." Tsuna said as he stood in front of the raven, as well as Tsunayoshi. Tsuna then loosen the necklace before he whispered " We'll always love you Tsu-kun, may you be happy in this world like we are in ours." he finished saying as he remove the necklace.

He and Tsunayoshi both kissed the dragon of the mist forehead before there was a poof of pink smoke. The now confused raven snapped out of his daze as he notice lips on his forehead. As his vision focused he notice that it was the seventeen year old Tsuna, looking just as confused before he parted.

Tsuna then began to panic " Tsu-kun!! I was at the Vongola base but the twins weren't anywhere to be found! And for some reason the Vongola guardians looked older and they kept on calling me their boss!!"

The raven came out of his confusion " It's alright Tsuna. Apparently an older version of yourself and his dying will self came to check up this world. They told me that in that world you were the Vongola boss and the twins don't exist in that world because you were never abandon there. Apparently they were making sure Byakuran didn't rise to power again, I told him I was keeping an eye on him. We talk for a while and when their time was up you came back to your own world."

" Oh. Well, next time if I my older selfs want to visit then they better give me a warning first." he pouted. ' _I can't believe I stop myself for making a move on my boyfriend! This sucks!!_'

Back I the battle area, four hour had suddenly passed by and the Vongolas were getting closer on getting the bell from Shin. Said teen flew in the air using his bat like wings to increase his speed. While the Vonglas gave chase to him, in which resulted in the teal hair teen to get rather annoyed by the turns of events.

" Chaos Shot!!" Reborn fired multiple bullets, all homing in one the teal hair boy.

Shin stopped mid flight and using his two dagger like blades, he stopped each of the bullets without even trying. His blade looked wicked and dark for they were pitch black blades with two smaller blades extending on opposite direction from the original blade. In other words, he wielded a pair of black triple edge blades with red markings and he knew how to use them for he had given the Vongolas some gashed here and there with them. In addition he had the knifes and he was an expert in setting traps for they almost met their end many times before coming this closed on getting the belt.

Shin scoffed " To think that I would need my partners help with this. Oh well, let's see how well you guys work when you face my partner." he said as he pulled out a box and his ruby red ring began to emit red flames " Let the door of the storm unleash the raging inferno kept inside." the flames in the ring began to intensified " May the flames of corrosion devour all unworthy flames." he inserted the ring inside the box " Come forth, Earthbound dragon: Azure!"

A burst of energy burst out of the box and ended hitting the floor. Pretty soon the entire ground began to crack as the beast itself began to surface from deep withing the earth. Red flames started to leak from the cracks as the dragon burst out of the earth. The earthbound dragon was golden with a white underbelly and had many red markings that glow with said color. It had a pair of bat like wings that acted as his arms as well and had some red spheres to each side of his body, looking like eyes.

The Vongolas halted as they stared at the giant beast that came to the ground, as Shin took his place a the top of his head. " Damn! And I thought we could get this trial done with without facing another one of these things." Gokudera mutter.

Tetsua simply grinned " Now what would be the fun in that? If we wanna beat Tsuna, then we might as well get use to them, because they're part of their family."

Tsurugi nodded " Right! Let's go!" he said as he took flight followed by the rest.

The dragon eyed the entire thing " **It appears that they will not be intimidated by me young master. What do you wish to do?**"

" Just like we plan Azure. Fire at will." Shin stated.

" **As the master orders so shall it be.**" the dragon roared as he unleash a rain of storm fireballs straight toward them.

Tetsua flied to the head of the group and summoned his sky flame shield and amplify its size. The storm flames collided with the shield and Tetsua was finding it hard to repel all of them, but still he moved forward. The shield continue to hold until they were close enough to the beast, at that moment Tsurugi came from behind the shield and made a mad dash toward the boy on the dragons head while taking his twin blades.

Shin blocked with his triple edge blade " Nice try, but no dice." he then punch the blond on his chest making sending him flying back.

Azure grunted "** Foolish humans. I can see were you two are coming from.**" The dragon swing his tail before hitting Yamamoto and Gokudera who had tried to sneak from the dragon's sides. Both use their own defenses for it the tail hit them directly they would've been knocked out for sure.

" How could that thing could've known we were coming!?" Yamamoto asked stunned as he and the silver hair teen were thrown in Tsurugi's direction.

Reborn, who was on Cokudera's shoulder, looked at the red orbs on the dragon's sides " Could those things really be eyes?"

Shin chuckled " Close. The are like the mirrors on a car. They reflect the image to Azure's eyes alerting him on any attack from any sides. My dragon has no blind spot." Sky cheered from the distance making the teal hair boy grin " That's not all my dragon can do. Azure, use Hell's Thread."

" **Yes master.**" Azure replied as he opened his wings. He then flexed them a little and soon azure storm threads extended in every direction making a giant spider web around the victims. The dragon then flap his wing creating a powerful wind gale, pushing the Vongolas and trapping them in the web.

" What the hell is this!!" Gokudera said as he struggle to get free."

The dragon of the storm marked one smirked " Azure is know to be as the spider earthbound dragon, you can see why. Right now those threads are only holding you in place like insects in a spider's web. If I tell him to unleash his storm flames through the web...well you get the picture."

At that moment the dragon made a noise "** Master, there's someone coming from behind you!**"

Shin turned quickly, just in time to see Tetsua readying his fist and aim at the teal hair boy's guts. The dragon of the storm side step as the brown hair Vongola passed really close by his waist before he kick him in the back sending him flying straight to the web trapping him. Shin let go of a breath he was holding " That was a close one." he then turned to the trapped victims.

Sky cheered " Yeah, Shin won!!" he told the rest of the Vongolas, who were currently with him at the top of the dragon's head grimaced.

The teal hair teen smirked " Well, I guess that's that, and with one minute to spare. Anything you would like to say before I declare this trial a fail?"

Tetsua grunted before he smirk " Yeah..." he then pulled out a tiny bell he was holding inside his fist " ...we would like to pass to our next trial, please."

Shin's eyes widen before he looked at his waist to see the bell gone. He then groan " Of course, that last attack. It wasn't meant to hit me, he was aiming for the bell. Dammit!"

The dragon bowed "** I'm sorry master, I failed you. I should have seen him before he even got near you.**"

The boy smiled " Don't worry Azure, it's not your fault...we both did our best. Let them out of the thread." he told his partner. Azure did was he was told and made the threads disappear releasing the captive Vongolas. They flew to the ground cheering as the rest of the Vongolas joined them. The dragon lower his head so Shin could jump down " Congratulations Vongolas, you pass your second trial and your teamwork was excellent. Distracting me so one of you could get close enough to get the bell was brilliant." he then sighed " I guess this means you pass. Here..." he pointed his ruby ring to the twin's direction before a small light travel form the red ring to the Vongola rings. Once again the green dragon mark appeared flying on the space provided, only this time it had the company of a different red dragon flying with it before they vanish once more. " That is proof you pass my test. Your next opponent is Neo, the freaking Yaoi/crazy lunatic hunter."

" Yaoi?" both twins said in unison.

" It means boy love to an extend, as in sexual encounters. Kufufufu." Mukuro replied.

Both twins eyes widen to the size of plates " What!!?"

At that moment Sky landed beside Shin and both of them called their dragons back " Yep. She's crazy and a great fighter. Good luck with that." Sky said as he turned to leave.

Shin chuckled " Your next trial will be in three days. So rest well for you'll be fighting in water soon. Here..." he throw them a map, just like the one Sky gave them only with a different location "...that's where the trial will be held. Good luck Vongolas." with that both boys disappeared from sight.

**Well, well. The Vongola passed yet again. Next up is Neo, the crazy Yaoi/ Shounen AI hunter. Ladies and Gentleman place your bets! Till next time!**


	18. A day with the apprentice

Earthbound Family

**Well I think I have done a pretty well job so far. I decided to give you guys an early chapter...I'm still considering if giving two chapters this week. Hm, maybe I will decide once I read the reviews for this chapter. **

**zero()** : It was bizarre? As in bizarre good or bizarre as in 'what the heck happened here?' Oh well then at least you liked the fighting part. Thanks for the review man.

**dgm-mega fan**: Thanks!! Let's see how your bet goes hehe. ( grins )

**ShioLee**: Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you keep enjoying the rest ;).

**fufukun()**: Perhaps, or perhaps not? Let's see how this chapter go.

**raisuke143**: Heh, I know how that feels, but don't worry. Maybe this is the chapter that they finally get theirs.

**Aya-chan~()**: Yes, it was a version of the manga. Hehe, yeah I like those two, especially the small rivalry T. and Tsukuyomi had. Glad you liked it.

**Cathy Rin**: Yeah, I needed them to at least appear once in this fic. And you can bet Neo's crazy nature will appear here as well.

**ChibiOtaku13**: Hm, now that I think of it, it does sound like Kakashi's bell test. Hehe, don't worry no offense taken, I like being random sometimes. Give people something else to read for time to time. I gotta keep you guys liking this fic, no? Glad you liked the fighting scene.

**2727yeah:** Thank you. Hm, maybe they can appear again in a much later chapter...maybe. And thanks for the drawing you're making. Here's the chapter I promised ;).

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: Hey Takeshi, it's nice to meet ya...well you get the idea. Thanks for the review, I try my best. Hope to keep hearing from ya.

**Shi T3nshi**: Tsukuyomi is like a nega-version of Tsunayoshi, but he has some abilities that I copied from Itachi, because I think he's cool. But other than that, not much similarities.

**PirateCaptainBo**: First of, Welcome Bo and Ski to my fic!! Nah, Neo is the type of girl who rather capture couples in the moment because to her it's on a natural lvl and not fake. And yes she's the type of girl who would faint from blood lust, but that's what makes her Neo!:)

**Enjoy!**

( A day with the apprentice )

_Hello there. My name is Cross Zeo, but my friends simply call me Zeo. Hmm, where should I start? Well, I was born on June 17 in Europe. Surprise to find out that I wasn't Japanese? Nope, I was born in that country and lived for five years in that country. I remember little things about the time a live there, but at least they were happy memories . That is until the murder. _

_My mother, Mariane Elizbeth, was a beautiful woman and she was respected by many people of her town because of her kindness. One day she met my father, Cross Seymor, and the two fell hopelessly in love. Soon enough they got married and live the rest of their years as happy as a married couple could be and more. During a time of those years they had me, I was an only child so that meant I got many presents on my birthday and Christmas. I don't know much about my mother but by what my father use to tell me, she always like to spoil me and gave me so much love sometime my dad would get jealous of me, can you imagine that? _

_He always use to say that I would always smile and giggle whenever she held me, feed me, gave me a bath and all. In other words, as a baby I was happy with the love that she gave me. Don't get me wrong, my dad loved me as well and I'm pretty sure I loved him back. We were a happy family for five years...that's when everything started to fall down the hill. After those five happy years, Elizabeth, my mother, was murder in cold blood while my father was out working by a rapist. She refused to be violated by the man, so....you get the idea. _

_When my father, Seymor, found out he became heartbroken and sad. Despair settle in his heart but became strong in order to raise me, after all he had a son to take care off. The man responsible for my mother's death was caught and sentenced to death, which ease some of my dad's sorrow. A year later we moved to Italy, dad couldn't handle being in the country were his beloved was killed. So, he moved to start a new life. _

_He struggle during six years in order to raise me, he gave me as much love and care as a parent would give their child and I was happy with it. I remember little about my mother, but my father was there for the rest of the years and I grew close to him. But once again, fate wouldn't let me find happiness that easily. When I was twelve, me and my dad got into a car crash, a bad one too. I manage to survive with some bruises...but my dad didn't. I was devastated by the lost of my last parent and was placed in an orphanage since none of my relative lived in Italy and no one bother to try and get me._

_That's when I met him, Rokudo Mukuro. He seemed nice at first and promise to fill the void that was left in me after my father died, so I escape the orphanage and followed him. Worst decision of my life. I became his underling and did everything he told me to, I even let him scratch me with his damn trident, which its purpose was later revealed when he was defeated by the twins. That was after two years since I met him. The first time I heard his voice inside my head, I panicked but later decided to follow his instructions. What can I say, I was stupid back then._

_For two years he possessed me and made me do things I didn't want to do, along with that Chrome girl. He even made me fake my friendship with Ikaru, but in time we became the best of friends, he was my only true friend. I finally draw the line when Mukuro possessed me in order to get information on Tsuna-kun and then left me to take the heat. But to my surprise, Tsuna smiled at me and told me to not worry. From that moment on I became part of his family._

_During the short time, since I wanted to be useful, I convinced Tsukuyomi sempai to take me under his wings and teach me how to create illusions like him, well actually I nagged him until he accepted. Let me tell you that he is an awesome shishou ( master), he even help me block Mukuro out so he wouldn't posses me again, but he can get a little too high on the expectation lvl. And his training regiment may seem weird, but they actually work. I was able to create illusions almost as good as Mukuro's in a matter of a week and I used them to play pranks on the others. I still remember the day where I tricked Sky into falling down a well, he was stuck there for a whole day!_

_Today, is just another day where me, Ikaru, and Neo went to see Tsuna and sempai..._

( Eathbound Base)

Zeo, Ikaru, and Neo were all heading for Tsukuyomi's office to get the location of where Neo's trial was going to be held, since the dragon of the rain forgot where she placed hers.

" How could you forget the place Neo-chan? We were there three days ago and you were the one who was supposed to memorize the location." Ikaru said calmly.

" Well...you guys didn't either! You could've help me remember!" the girl accused the two boys.

Zeo grinned " Let me point out that Ikaru said that You were suppose to memorize the location since it's Your trial. Unlike your yaoi collection."

" LIES!! YAOI IS SOMETHING WORTH REMEMBERING!!"

" Let's just get to the office and get this over with." Ikaru said before the girl could go berserk.

The trio approach the room when they started to hear noises coming out of said room. Normally they would just ignore them, but when the noises turn out to be moans, that peeked the interest of the group, or more specifically the dragon of the rain. She simply dragged the other two toward the door and began to listen.

" Tsu-kun...no more." they heard Tsuna's voice.

" Come on Tsuna-kun bare with me just for a little longer." Tsukuyomi voice now spoke.

The trio had a confused look on their face but kept silent and listen " But I can't hold it anymore and I feel hot."

Neo's eyes began to grow in size as she inched closer to the door " They can't be doing what I think they're doing!" she said in a low tone.

" I don't know but shishou sure sounds like he's doing something." Zeo added.

" And Tsuna seems to be breathing rather unusual in there." Ikaru stated as he continue to listen.

" Alright Tsuna-kun I'm putting it in." they heard the raven say softly.

They heard a hiss and assumed it belong to the brunet " I-It's no good...it's too big! Get it out."

The two boys eyes widen in surprise to what they just heard now. However, the heard a thump right behind them and turned to look. They came face to face with an K.O Neo and a small pool of blood coming down from her nose while here eyes looked like X. At that moment the door to the raven's office opened and out came Tsukuyomi fully closed. The raven eyed the two with a raised brow before he notice the unconscious girl.

" What happened to her?" he asked curiously.

Zeo frowned " The real question is, what happened in there, shishou!!?" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

Ikaru sweat dropped " Now Zeo, let's not jump into anything before we actually know what happened because..." however he was cut off by his blue hair best friend.

" How could you!!?"

The raven was now confused " What are you talking about baka decchi ( idiot pupil)?"

At that moment Tsuna appeared from behind the raven without a shirt and he looked sweaty and red " What's going on?" he asked innocently.

Zeo and Ikaru's eyes widen " You pervert!! How could you do that to poor little Tsuna-kun when he was unwilling!!" the apprentice accused.

Tsuna looked confused and startled before he leaned in close to the raven " What is he talking about?"

" I have no idea." the raven replied.

Zeo heard this and growled " Like you don't know!! Fine, let me say more clearly shishou." he then pointed his accusing finger at the raven teen once more " You took Tsuna's virginity when he wasn't willing to give it to you!!"

Ikaru's eyes widen, not believing his friend just shouted that. Tsuna turned beet red as his eyes widen while the raven looked like he was just turned into stone wit a disbelieve look. " W-What!!? But we didn't..." the brunet tried to explain.

Zeo quickly pulled the brunet to a hug " I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from that pervert Tsuna-kun!! I promise I won't let him touch you again!!"

Tsuna sighed " Zeo-kun...I think you misunderstood the whole thing." he said as he pulled away.

" No, we didn't. We heard it all. We heard how you were saying 'no more' and that you said you couldn't hold it anymore and that you were hot!"

Tsuna blushed " When I said that it was because my mother bought me some very uncomfortable cloths and I didn't want to wear any of them, but Tsu-kun said that I at least give them a try. The part where I can't hold it anymore...well I had to pee." he said embarrassedly " When I said I was hot, it was because these clothings are way too stuffy and it made me sweat." he said showing the beads of sweat around his body to make his point.

" What about the part that you said it was too big? You said to get it out!!" Zeo exclaimed.

Tsuna pouted " It's those damn shoes, they're just too small for my feet." he pointed to the pair of shoes close to the desk. " You see Zeo-kun, it may have sound like we were..." he blushed "...well you know. But, Tsu-kun would never hurt me. It was just a misunderstanding."

Zeo sweat drop "Oh...." he said before he laughed nervously "...I guess I owe you an apology, huh shishou?" he turned toward the dragon of the mist only to find him still looking like a stone figure of himself. Zeo gulped " Um...shishou, are you alright?"

The stone figure remained in place before a hand broke from the statue and grabbed the blue hair boy by his shirt's collar. Zeo shrieked as the stone began to crumble to reveal a very pissed looking Tsukuyomi. He was smiling a little to hard as on his red pupil appeared the black pinwheels and his eyes glowed red before the blue hair illusionist world became black.

Later that day.

" Is everything ready for Neo's trial?"

" Yes, Tsukuyomi-kun." the trio in front of the raven raven spoke in unison, like elementary kids.

" And you have the map I gave you?" the girl nodded this time. " Good. Now go there and wait for the Vongolas to arrive and beat the crap....I mean, do your best." the raven cough as to ignore Tsuna's accusing gaze.

" You bet! THE POWER OF SHOUNEN AI WILL CRUSH THE NONE BELIEVERS!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA" Neo laughed as she ran out of the room, screaming about how ' The power of yaoi would prevail'.

Tsuna laughed nervously before turning to his boyfriend " Tsu-kun, I'll be out today. I want to check on my mother. She could use my help today."

The raven nodded " Of course Tsuna-kun. Say hi for me." he got a nod as a response before the raven turned to look at the two boys left. " Alright baka decchi..." he said to the still bruised blue hair apprentice " I should just submit you to my hardest and most destructive training I have for that little stunt you pulled earlier." Zeo gulped at this. " But I decided to let it slide for now because I'm a merciful bastard."

Flashback

_Tsukuyomi was slapping the now unconscious Zeo back and forth repeatedly, giving no sign of stopping anytime soon. Tsuna had just let another sigh go, his boyfriend could be very violent when something set him off. Ikaru was becoming nervous and worry for his best friend well being._

" _Um...Tsukuyomi-kun, don't you think he has suffer enough?" Ikaru asked in a low tone._

" _NOT EVEN CLOSE!! Once he wakes up I'll simply put him in the most dangerous and deadliest training sessions we have and when he fails it I'll beat him up again!!!" he roared as he continue to slap the unconscious boy ( just imagine La'l evil slapping technique on Tsuna )._

_Ikaru grew worry but he felt a hand on his shoulder before he turned to look at Tsuna " Don't worry Ikaru-kun, I'll handle this." The brunet began to walk to the raven " Tsu-kun if you let him go and forgive him I'll give you a reward worth your while." Tsuna said as he grinned._

_The raven dropped the body, Zeo, before he turned and glare " And pray tell, what the hell is it!?" he got his answer when the brunet kissed him right on the lips completely blanking his mind. _

_Tsuna made sure the kiss lasted a while and was enjoyable before he leaned back. He licked his lips tasting the raven before he grinned " So, do you forgive him? There'll be plenty more if you do."the brunet but on his best puppy face._

_Tsukuyomi was stilled in a dazed state " Ok."_

End of Flashbak

Tsukuyomi cough, trying to hide the blush that spread around his face. " Anyways, today's training will be about creating an illusion that makes you look, talk, and basically have the same aura as the person or what ever it is you wish to copy. For example.." black flames surrounded him before they swirled away leaving an empty space. Both Zeo an Ikaru looked around the room for the missing raven when "...Ciaossu, baka decchi." a squeaky voice said from bellow.

Zeo looked down and came face to face with the Vongola tutor Reborn. Of course he knew it was his master, but it was very convincing. He managed to copy everything from the small alcobareno, from the fedora hat, clothing, and all, to the yellow color pacifier. He even manage to copy the small gecko on the top of his hat.

" Wow shishou, you're a complete copy of Reborn." the blunet then grinned " But I bet you can't copy him perfectly." at that comment he got kicked in the gut by the small child. Zeo groaned in pain as he crouch to the ground ' _He even copy the brat's spartan strength!?_' he thought. " Ugh...I stand corrected."

" Baka decchi..." ' Reborn' said before the black flames surrounded him and once more the taller raven was left in his place "...that's were everything I taught you about perspective, light manipulation, and acting comes into play. Now, using what I taught you I want you to take the form of anyone of your choosing."

Zeo put a thoughtful look " Hm, anyone I want huh?" he thought for a while before he grinned " Well then, I pick you shishou! I'll make the perfect copy of you!"

Tsukuyomi raised a brow while Ikaru looked worried. The red head quickly pulled his friend for a second " Are you crazy Zeo! You're already on thin ice with Tsukuyomi-kun, if you screw up his image you'll really get it!" he whispered.

The blue hair boy grinned " Hey don't worry Ikaru, I got this. Once I'm able to copy him, he'll see how good I am and forget my screw up. I bet he'll even praise me." Zeo began to laugh.

" If you say so." Ikaru sighed.

" Alrigth shishou! Prepare to be amazed by my skills!" indigo mist like flames surrounded the blue hair boy. The raven was waiting patiently while Ikaru was bitting his nails. Then the flames died down and what they saw...was something both teens were not expecting. Tsukuyomi's eyes widen to the size of plates while Ikaru's jaw dropped. " Well, how do I look?" and effeminate voice spoke. " Huh? Is that my voice?" Zeo said as he turned to look in a mirror and screamed. He manage to copy Tsukuyomi alright, but he turned into a way fatter version of him and he knew immediately that he screwed up. " Uh-oh." he said in the girly voice.

The raven's eyes narrowed dangerously " Are you saying that I'm fat and I have the voice of a girl!!!?" he literally shrieked.

" No, wait!!!" Zeo started but he received the end of Tsukuyomi's fist straight in the eye.

Later, after the raven had calmed down he led the now black eye teen and his friend to his favorite garden. " Ok, Zeo. Since you failed at trying to transform into me, we'll go to something more simple. The flowers in my garden are all shut tight, I want you to use your illusion to trick them into blooming. Here, like this." he held one of the flower bud and created an illusionary stream of sun light hitting the the small flower. Seconds later the flower opened up until it showed the flower fully opened. " See, now manipulate the light and trick the flowers into blooming."

" Hehe, I can totally do that." he said with confidence making his red head best friend sigh. He started to focus when a random thought enter his mind " Hey, where are Sky and Shin?"

" Oh, the two oblivious love birds went to see Neo's trial with their dragons." Tsukuyomi replied.

In another part of japan...

" HAHAHAHAHA!! Take this bitches!!" Neo laughed as she send one of the many snake like water torrents toward the now wet Vongolas.

The young group had arrived there half an hour ago before they were suddenly attack by Neo. They were fighting in the sea, with a few rocks to keep them from swimming in the deadly waters. The marked one of the rain had complete control of the sea, making it rise to the air and attack her foes. If anyone tried to get close to her, she would swing her golden trident with blue markings at them.

" Gah...we can't get close enough to even land a blow on her! Even long range attacks are useless!" Gokudera said as he maneuver his disk to move away from the torrent of water that rose from the water, trying to drag him to the sea.

" The water torrents have the influence of rain flames in them, making them the ultimate defense barrier. Plus she is able to control the sea to attack at her will, so yeah we're in pretty much screwed." Mukuro said as he inspected the water.

" HAHAHAHAHA! That's right, bow before the awesome power of SHOUNEN AI!!" the blue hair girl laughed maniacally.

A few distance away, two dragons were staring at the battle area with their partners sitting in their foreheads.

" **That brat has some loose nails on her head**." the white dragon said.

" **I have to agree on that.**" Azure replied.

" Hey come on guys, Neo might be a little crazy but she's a great fighter. Besides, she's even beating the crap out of the Vongolas. I think they might loose this time." Sky said while Shin nodded.

The dragons sighed "** I agree, but I can't help but feel that something stupid will happen during the fight**." the golden dragon said.

Hibari jump to another rock to avoid another torrent of water " Stupid she-predator, I have no time to waste on you and your ridiculous obsessions. I want to face the sky predator and you're in the way. Beside, your beliefs are a joke."

At that comment the entire torrents of water drop to sea and then there was silence in the entire area. The two boys on top of their dragons heard the prefect comment and sweat dropped " He did not say what I think he just said." Shin said as his rested his head in his palm.

" This definitely will not end well." the brunet swordsman added.

Neo blinked a few times owlishly before... " WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!?" she screeched as a giant tidal wave rose from the sea behind her as a pair of wings with the edges in shape of V sprouted from her back. The wave rose high into the heavens " BLASPHEMY!!! ALL THOSE WHO REFUSE TO BOW TO THE YAOI'S MERCIFUL WILL SHALL BE MERCILESSLY SLAUGHTER!!!"

" Great job Hibari. Why don't you piss her off some more? Maybe then she'll summoned the entire body of water surrounding this planet to crush us." Mukuro said with sarcasms.

" Shut up."

Back to the raven and his disciple, Tsukuyomi suddenly felt himself shivering. Zeo saw this and raised a brow in question " Shishou, is something wrong?"

" I sensed...a disturbance in the force..." the raven said earning a look from both boys. " Anyways," he said trying to change the subject " get to it Zeo. I want to see you make these flowers bloom...and try not to screw up."

The blue hair boy once again grinned " Piece of cake!" he said before he was once again pulled by the red hair boy.

" Zeo, as your best friend I have to tell you to really, Really don't screw up here. This is Tsukuyomi-kun's favorite garden. If you mess up here you'll definitely get it! There is no shame in not be ale to do it, but please, Please..."

" Ikaru-kun relax. I got this. Now watch and be amazed by my awesome skills." he walked forward, away from his friend and stood facing the entire garden around him. He extended both his arm as his grinned widen " Let there be light!!" he shouted.

At that moment the entire garden burst into flames. Ikaru could feel a heart attack coming on while Tsukuyomi's jaws drop to the ground, literally. He then turned and glared while snarling.

The blue hair illusionist gulped before he put his hands up in defense " W-Wait shishou, I can..." but he was cut off when the raven once again punched him out cold.

Much later that day...

" I can't believe this!! All morning training and you still weren't able to accomplish one single thing!! First you go and try to transform yourself into a copy of me, which you failed!! Then you try to manipulate light in order to fool my flowers into blooming, only for them to meet an barbecued end! Then you tricked Bubu into going berserk and attacking all the staff members giving Ms. Granger the worst case of filing ever known to man kind and among others atrocities where you blew up a retirement home for elderly people!!" Tsukuyoi scolded from inside his office.

The blue hair boy lowered his head " I'm sorry shishou. I'm not a very good student after all, huh? Heh, in fact I'm completely useless, if I haven't nagged you into taking me I would just been a bystander." he laughed sadly " In fact I think I would do less damage if I was one."

The raven eyed the boy for a moment. " Decchi, I want you to try and transform into me one more time."

The blue hair boy looked confused " But...why? I'm a complete failure and I'll probably screw up again."

" Just do it Zeo." Tsukuyomi said seriously.

Zeo gulped, the raven only called him by his name when he was serious. He sighed " Alright.". He started to focus as the mist flames started to surround him, but his thoughts where being clouded with doubt. ' _I can't do this, I'm a nobody. Just a whiny kid who wanted to be someone he is not. I can never be as good as Mukuro or shishou, he probably agreed to teach me out of pity. I can't do this._'

However, the doubts where suddenly pushed away by a memory of what the raven once told him: " _Remember, to make great illusions you just have to believe you can do it. Picture that of what you wish to create or imitate clearly inside your mind and push all doubt asides. It's the same if you wish to copy someone else, once you met him you can copy them, let your eyes bend reality to make others see what you wish them to see. Doubt will be there to make you falter, but remember this...a person that is able to make even the most simple and mediocre of illusions has the potential to become something great, remember that._"

' _That's right! All this time I've been listening to my doubts and making my illusions falter. Shishou was right, no more doubts! Time for them to see how great my illusions are!_' Zeo thought with determination as he closed his eyes and picture the raven boy inside his mind.

Soon the flames were beginning to died down and the raven had a serious face while Ikaru was worry, not for what has friend might turn into but at his well being. He knew how Zeo could get if he mess up too many times. " Come on Zeo, you can do it." he whispered to himself.

The flames died down and there was silence in the room. Zeo grew nervous " Well, how do I look?" he said in a different voice, Tsukuyomi's voice.

The marked one of the mist grinned " Well, well, well baka decchi. You just turned yourself into one handsome devil. Take a look in the mirror besides you."

The apprentice did as he was told, turning to stared at the mirror and gasped. He wasn't seeing himself, he was seeing Tsukuyomi himself. He drew close to the mirror to look at his features and notice he had nailed the illusion perfectly from the hair to the clothing. A sudden sense of pride ran through him, for he even nailed the pinwheels around the pupils of the eyes. " I...I did it!"

" I knew you could do it Zeo!!" Ikaru patted ' Tsukuyomi' while he grinned.

" Thanks." the raven said before mist flames surrounded him once more and he turned back into his original self. He then turned to his other friend " But I couldn't had done it without your teaching shishou. Thank you, Tsukuyomi-sempai." he bowed slightly at the raven.

Tsukuyomi smiled softly " You were the one that did all the work. Once you push your doubt out of the way, there was nothing you could not accomplish. I always knew you were questioning why I picked you. But know this Zeo, I wouldn't have conceded to take you under my training if you didn't show any talent at this. After all, making an illusion is all about imagination and you have plenty of it." he grinned.

" Thank you." the blue hair boy smiled softly.

" Well, now that your training is done for the day...let's see how the Vongola trials are going." the raven then turned on the monitor in his office.

On the battle field, things weren't going so well for the Vongolas. In fact, they were all exhausted from the fight and they were on the loosing end. After they had somehow manage to survive the giant wave, things got complicated when Neo prove to be able to merge with the water, appearing or diving into the body of water at ease, and with the current torrents of water everywhere she could appear at anytime beside them. But the worst part came when Hibari insulted her once more saying ' Your pathetic yaoi in nothing but a joke.'....that had been the line where the blue hair girl summoned her earthbound dragon, The Dreaded Sword of the Sea: Nautilus.

Right now the were all standing in one of the rocks that provided them some land support, staring at the giant beast above them. The dragon's skin had a lighter blue color while the pattern lines running through her body were a darker blue. Like Shin's dragons, the arms acted like wings as the edges of the wings had the form of a V ( something like this ). It had three tails, a long veil that ran through her back, and to top it all up the snout of the dragon looked like a very long spear while her mouth was normal. The eyes glowed blue as it waited for her mistress's command.

" I'm afraid to say young Vongolas that this might be our end." the mist guardian said toward the twins.

Tetsua growled " No...dammit. Only two more and we could've fight Tsuna. How could we gotten so careless."

" It's because we manage to pass the other two that made us careless." Tsurugi replied.

Neo was on the dragon's forehead eying the group below her. " HAHAHAHA!! You had dare mock the awesome power of Yaoi and Shounen Ai and for that now you pay the price. You're objective was to try to calm me and you failed in fact you did the opposite. Prepare yourselves you loosers!! Time to end this with one go!! Nautilus!!"

" **Yes Neo-chan!**" the blue dragon replied.

" Do it now! Use Ocean Spear!!"

The dragon flap its wing and took a higher altitude, almost reaching the ozone layer, before it dive head first toward the earth, aiming at the Vongolas below. Water began to spiral rapidly around the dragon as it dive toward the group. Once it made contact with either land or sea, it will great a powerful explosion of rain energy covering a large amount of area.

The Vongolas were looking at the dragon as it rapidly came upon them. There was no time to avoid the attack " Holy shit, this it!!" Gokudera shouted.

(With Sky and Shin.)

" Holy shit!!" Sky shouted.

" This is it!!" Shin finished.

(With Byakuran.)

The white hair teen was eying the whole thing with glee, someone was bound to die " Holy shit, THIS IS IT!!!" he laughed maniacally.

(With Tsukuyomi, Zeo, and Ikaru.)

" Holy Shit!!" Zeo and Ikaru said at the same time watching from the monitor.

Tsukuyomi grinned " This is it!!!"

(Back wit the Vongolas.)

The group was facing doom as every second that passed the dragon came closer and closer. Tsurugi was bitting his thumb thinking. ' _Think Tsurugi, think!! The objective is to calm her by any means necessary. But we don't know anything about her to calm her down...wait a second!_'

Flash back

"_That is proof you pass my test. Your next opponent is Neo, the freaking Yaoi/crazy lunatic hunter." Shin smirked to the group._

" _Yaoi?" both twins said in unison. _

" _It means boy love to an extend, as in sexual encounters. Kufufufu." Mukuro replied._

_Both twins eyes widen to the size of plates " What!!?"_

End of Flashback

' _Oh no._' The blond began to sweat bullets. He knew how to stop her, but the question was with who. ' _There is only one person that can help me here._' " Tetsua, I know how to stop her."

" Really!! How!!?" he began to say when his brother grabbed him by the shoulder. " Tsurugi?" now he was confuse by his brother actions.

" HEY NEO!!" the blond shouted.

" WHAT!!?" was the response.

' _Good, she's looking. It's now or never._' He turned toward his confused brother " Tetsua, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

" What are you mmph.." the brunets eyes widen as he felt his own brother kiss him.

The entire Vongola stared with their eyes looking like they were about to come out of their sockets, while Mukuro fainted with a trail of blood running down his nose.

( With Byakuran )

The white hair demon stared at the scene with confusion " I didn't know they swung that way! Shouchi!!! Tell someone to kill our Vongola spy, he had done a lousy job!"

( With Tsukuyomi )

The raven was doing a happy dance around the room, happy to know that the Vongola would finally be defeated. The last part he did not see or cared, that is until...

" Shishou, the Vongola twins are making out."

" I don't care, they're about to....wait. Did you say making out, as in kissing making out!!? IN FRONT OF NEO!!!" he turned to look at the monitor and groan " Oh, no."

( Back with the Vongolas )

The blond finally parted from his twins, blushing from embarrassment for what he had just done. Tetsua had wide eyes and a blush as he stared at his brother " T-Tsurugi...w-why did you do that??"

He got his answer when a body suddenly fell a few distance in the water. The Vongola turned to look as Neo's body surface from the sea, unconscious with her eye with the shape of X as blood ran down her nose and a happy smile.

Sky and Shin's jaws dropped to the ground " You have got to be kidding me!!" the brunet swordsman said. After he said this another body fell into the ocean, a much large one, as Nautilus surface from the sea also knocked out and a trail of blood running down her nose as well.

Now it was the dragon's turn to drop their jaws "** Please tell me that an Earthbound Dragon was NOT defeated by the site of two boys making out!**" Ikazuchi groaned.

Back at Tsukuyomi's office the raven groaned as he took a seat to mope " I can't believe Neo lost because of Yaoi...AGAIN!!"

" Sheer up, Tsukuyomi-kun...it isn't that bad." the red hair boy tried to sheer his friend.

The raven pouted " Yes it is..."

Zeo grinned and extended his hand " Pay up shishou!! The Vongolas won, and you have to take me and Ikaru to a fancy restaurant tonight!"

" Wait, you made a bet? We're going to a restaurant?"

The dragon of the mist groan as he handed a certain amount of money to his apprentice. Clearly the Vongola had bested him once more, the lucky bastard. And he also curse his apprentice, but he learn one thing " I gotta stop betting against the Vongolas."

**Next up is the sun marked one Ikaru. What will his trial bring? And will Tsukuyomi ever learn to stop betting against the Vongolas!? Find out it the next chapter!**


	19. The power of the Sun

Earthbound Family

**Hi there! Today, I'm not going to answer some of the reviews because...well I'm lazy. So instead I'm going to give you guys, from time to time, a character's bio. -Sigh- I wish I could draw you guys this fic, if only I was a little decent on the drawing part, I bet this would make an awesome manga! Damn when my drawing skills suck! But what person wouldn't like their fic to be manga-fied? **

**Name: **_**Hikari, Sky ( Sky Hikari )**_

**Age: **_**17**_

**Birth: **_** December 24**_

**Height: **_**162 cm**_

**Weight: **_**56 kg**_

**Weapon of liking: **_**Sword**_

**Character base on: **_**Sora ( Kingdom Hearts )**_

**Mark and flames : **_**Thunder**_

**Partner: **_**Ikazuchi, dragon of the thunder.**_

**Info: **_**Sky was raised in the hidden temple in the Himalayas, showing talent with any sword that he was given. Cheerful, optimistic, and ready to accept any challenge that comes his way. He decided to travel around the world in search for a purpose until he reach Nanimori, Japan, where he met others like him. His past is a mystery, but it is now that Sky is a vampire breed that feeds of dying will or desperation flames instead of blood, but he can still eat other foods normally. But he needs the flames to survive. More info later on...**_

**I can't give you his entire info just yet, more will come later on. Enjoy the chapter.**

( The power of the Sun )

The Vongolas arrived in at a desert area where they would meet the marked one of the sun and face his trial. To say the least the walk there was a bit of a hazard since the sun plus a desert equals a very hot atmosphere. The group of young teens had sweat running down there foreheads, the heat really wasn't helping.

" I hate the desert!" Gokudera was now frustrated.

" You hate a lot of things, haha." Yamamoto grinned happily, only to receive a ' Shut up baseball freak!' as a response.

" Enough, be on your guard. The sun marked one will most likely appear out of nowhere and ambush us." the twins told the rest of the guardians sternly, awaiting the surprise attack.

" Hi there! Good to see you guys finally making it!" a voice said cheerfully from the front.

The Vongolas turned to look in front to see a boy with red hair waving at them with a smile. " Well at least he came out of nowhere." Mukuro said, he received a pair of glares from the comment.

" Ciaussu...You must be Okami Ikaru, the marked one of the dragon of the sun." Reborn said as he watch the teen.

The red head nodded " Yes, and today I will be your challenge." he then notice the sweat running down their foreheads " Hm, you guys don't like the heat too much, huh? Allow me to help you with that." he smiled as he thrust his palm at the sky. Clouds began to cover the sun and a large portion of the area in a swirling motion until a cool shade was left in its place.

The twins tensed, but they weren't really that surprise. After all each and every of the Earthbounds had their own special ability. " So, what your trials going to be?" they said in unison.

Ikaru grinned " Eager, huh? I'll tell you in a minute." he said before looking in the distance. In short moments three dragons landed in the distance. Ikazuchi had an annoyed look, Azure was eying the field, while Nautilus had a clam expression. " Hey guys! I knew you were coming!" he shouted.

" Go Ikaru!" Sky shouted.

" Yeah Ikaru-kun, kick their butts!" Zeo, who was currently with Sky on his dragon, shouted.

" AVENGE THE POWER OF YAOI, I COMMANED YOU!" Neo screamed while Shin sighed.

The red head laughed " Will try!" he then turned to the awaiting groups " Alright Vongolas, todays trial will be as followed. You see the four towers on different parts of the desert?" he pointed to the four pillars in four different corners of the place " On each one there is a panel that you must activate, once you activate all four a final tower shall appear. If you manage to activate the last tower you pass the trial."

The Vongolas nodded, but Hibari had a pissed look " Listen here herbivore, I have no time to waste with the likes of you! Bring me the sky predator so I can fight him."

" Hibari, stand down!" the twins shouted at the skylark.

" No, I had enough of this. I'll bite him to death!" he rushed forward, tonfas burning with cloud flames.

Ikaru raised a brow before he suddenly appeared in front of the prefect and poked him in the forehead with his index finger, stopping the cloud guardian as the finger remained on its spot. " Sorry, but I can't aloud you to rush ahead when you are not ready to face Tsuna."

Hibari's body was not responding to his command, in fact he couldn't move even a muscle " What is this! I can't move my body!"

" What is going on?" the twins asked with concern.

Mukuro chuckled " It appear he has frozen Hibari in place."

Ikaru smiled " Correct. To anyone it might just look that I'm touching his forehead to stop him, but in reality I'm inserting my sun flames to stop his moving function. Now..." he removed his finger and once more the prefect could move, but before he did anything he was stroked five times on the arms, legs, and his spine by the red head's two digits before he fell to the ground.

" What the...!" the silver bomber shouted in surprise.

" Relax. I just block his body signals so he couldn't move for a while. I can't have him going wild again. Now..." he explained as he turned to face the group "...the participants shall be Ryohei, Reborn, the twins, and of course the two who almost blow me and Tsuna up." At the last statement Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched. " Since you guys are many and can divide into groups to activate all four towers and I'm only one..." he stomped the ground.

Stone walls rose from the ground and began to take shape before a giant maze was form around the group. " Huh?" Tetsua said looking at there surrounding " A maze?" he said as he notice that the maze had no roof " Big deal, we can fly above the maze and find those towers!"

" Sorry, but that's against the rules." as the red head said this sun flames began to run and act as the roof of the maze. " You can fly, but you can't pass my sun flames. You want to get to the towers..." he said as he pointed to a passage behind them "...then you start there and hope you get lucky and pick the right way. You win when all five towers are activate, you loose if I defeat you all and none can stand. The trial begins now, you have a five minute head start. So, begin."

At the word begin the chosen group darted out of the place and into the labyrinth. They were all flying through many corridors and so on, but so far they haven't had any luck finding the first tower. The five minute passed some half hour ago but so far they haven't encounter the sun dragon marked one, and they prefer having it that way.

" Hm, this is a very complicated maze. It's amazing something like this came from the moment." the silver hair bomber said looking around.

" I don't think this was spur out of the moment Gokudera-kun." Tetsua said as he continue to fly looking forward.

" I agree. This thing is way to complicated to be something made in seconds. I think Tsukuyomi or Shin are behind the complexity of this maze." Tsurugi agreed.

Ryohei stopped on the entrance to another corridor " Hey guys...I sense something Extremely weird from that direction."

" What is it oni-san?" the twins asked.

The boxer had a thoughtful look " I think...yeah! It's the tower!"

" What! How the hell do you know that!" the bomber yelled.

" It's like I can sense it through the flames since they're sun attribute flames." he replied.

Reborn focus and he himself saw the tower " I see it. Ryohei is right, the tower we seek lies a little further there. Move before Ikaru finds us." the arcobareno order and everyone darted in that direction.

It took them a few minutes before they indeed found the first tower. The room was huge and the sun flames didn't block the roof since the tower itself was taller than the walls. " Congratulation on finding your first tower this fast. I thought it would take you a few hours but you prove me wrong." Ikaru was sighting on the sandy grounds with his legs crossed. He then stood up and faced the group. " I guess the sun arcobareno, and the sun guardian found the secret to this maze if you were able to find the tower in record time." at this a yellow glow surrounded his body as a golden armor plate appeared on his chest, and knees. He now had two fingerless golden gloves as he took a stance before them " But I think it's time for you to fall now." he smirked as he put his palm in front.

Without a word the red head appeared above them, ready to strike them down with his own strength. " Noble style:..." he started in a low but dangerous tone.

The silver hair storm guardian eyes widen " Move out of the way!"

"...Budda's Absolute Power Force!" Ikaru thrust his palm in the direction of the Vongolas. The group jumped out of the way, just as a pressure hit the spot where they stood moments ago, making a deep hole in the shape of a palm in the sand. The redhead landed just a few inches away from the hole. " Not bad, but I'm not done yet." he dash forward, heading for the twins and Reborn.

As he approach, the silver haired bomber and Yamamoto got in the way " You bastard, stay away from the tenths!" he took out many dynamites and threw them in the air " Rocket Bombs!" at that moment the bombs began to rocket in the air, heading for the red head.

" This again, huh?" Ikaru said as he continue to run toward the Vongola. " Silent Strike of the Wind!" he made a swipe motion with his hand as he passed the bombs, cutting the all in half. He continue to run forward.

Yamamoto took out his sword and ran toward the other teen. The guardian of the rain moved his sword horizontally trying to hit the redhead. Ikaru wasted no time and somersaulted over the black hair asian and kicked him in the back, and using the momentum he pushed himself toward the twins. " Gentle barrage!" he began to strike the twins rapidly with his arms.

Tetsua summoned his shield to protect him and his brother from the onslaught. The palms attacks looked like a blur, you couldn't tell which was striking where. The silver hair bomber growled " Leave the tenths alone you bastard!" he threw as twice bombs into the air " Rocket Bombs!" the dynamite flied toward the marked one of the sun.

Ikaru heard the attack and jumped away, but the dynamite followed him. Tsurugi surfaced from behind the shield, summoning his bow " Take this! Vongola Spears!" he shot many flaming arrows at the redhead.

Ikaru's eyes narrow " Sorry, but that's not going to hit." His body began to spin rapidly " Noble Defensive Style: Heaven's Sphere!" a sphere of twirling winds began to spin rapidly around the teen. The attack hit the sphere but were quickly blown away or destroyed. However, Ikaru did not stop spinning. Instead the sphere began to expand toward the group, sand and wind mixing together forming a sand storm with the deadly winds coming for them.

" Baka twins. Why haven't you activated the tower yet?" Reborn said as he jumped to the panel and pulled the switch. The panel began to sink into the sand as the tower began to glow blue. The arcobareno notice the spinning winds approaching them. He order Leo to transform into his gun and aimed at the center of the growing sphere or wind. " Chaos Shot!" he fire multiple shot at the center of the Heaven's Sphere.

At first everyone thought the pullets would be deflected like the rest of the attacks, but to everyone surprise the bullets went right through the rapid winds. ' _What's this!_' Ikaru's thought as he slowed down a bit as the bullets reach him. Slowly the attack came to a stop as Ikaru stop spinning and was taking a stand before them. He was holding the bullets between his fingers, but had some trails of blood running down his left arm. " These bullets...they are coated with rain flame." he said as his arm began to heal rapidly until the wounds where gone.

Reborn frowned ' _He manage to dodge and grabbed some of the bullets. Truly, these marked ones are something to fear. One could only imagine how strong their boss is.'_ " Impressive Ikaru-kun. You manage to capture my attack, not many would have survived said blast." the little mafioso said as he smirked.

Ikaru smiled " Thank you Reborn-san. I train hard to get where I am today. I see you manage to activate the tower while I was spinning, clever. But it won't be that easy with the rest." he said as he threw the the bullets at the Vongolas with deadly speed.

Gokudera was about to defend with his mirrors when Yamamoto appeared before them and sliced the bullets in half. " You bastard what do you think you're..."the bomber started to say but was cut off by the taller boy.

" Sorry Gokudera, but you guys can't waste time or energy here. You guys go ahead, while I hold him off."

" Yamamoto, you can't possible beat him on your own!" the twins shouted.

The taller boy laughed " I know, but at least I can bide some time for you guys. So go on ahead without me." the Vongolas were reluctant but soon nodded and exit the room leaving the sword man with the redhead alone in the room. " Now I can fight you without the concern of harming them."

" I admire your determination to protect your family. If it was up to me I would've passed you guys already. But Tsukuyomi-kun wanted me to test you fully and that's what I'm going to do." he rush forward.

Yamamoto tighten the hold of his blade as rain flames surrounded the sword. His eyes narrowed as the other boy approached and once at reach his palm began to assault the swordsman. They were cover with sun flames so they would protect the redheads hands from the rain flames. The attacking palms moves were blur as the move rapidly in different directions, but the rain guardian was able to block most of them and assault as well. Yamamoto took a quick swipe at the feet to try and catch him off guard, but the other boy jumped away gaining some distance.

' _Now!_' he thought as he summoned his box weapon: Rondine di Pioggia. Yamamoto ran forward as he tighten the hold of his blade, the rain swallow position himself in front of the swordsman surrounding him with rain flames " Shigure Soen Ryu." he mutter as he position his blade forward ready to strike.

Ikaru frowned as he twirl around, using his heavens sphere. Yamamoto did not falter " That won't work!" he said as he forcefully enter the sphere, ready to strike the red head teen, only to find the center of the sphere empty. " Huh?"

" Looking for me?"

Yamamoto's eyes widen as he turned around. Inside the rain flames he summoned was Ikaru ready to strike him. " Buddha's Absolute Power Force!" he shouted from within the blue flames and hit the rain guardian straight in the chest . The force from the attack went right through the swordsman body making his eyes go wide and almost white from the pain " I'm sorry." Ikaru said in a quiet apologetic voice.

Yamamoto, although in pain, grinned " Don't worry...it's not your fault...y-you did it for your family...at least you're...nice enough to...apologize." with that his body fell to the ground, behind him the wall had a hole in the form of a hand.

Ikaru sighed " I really am sorry Yamamoto-kun. I hope you guys pass this trial." with that he left in pursuit of the Vongola.

The twins continue to move forward, following Reborn and Ryohei while Gokudera followed the twins behind, keeping his guard up in case of an ambush. Reborn kept leading them in different directions until the reach the second tower and activate the switch. The tower activated and turned green. They wasted no time and left before anything else happened. As they searched for the third tower, they were suddenly bombarded with stones that explode. The group turned around as they continue to move and saw the red head running at a hight speed after them while stomping the sandy grounds to push a boulder up and throw it at them.

" Tch...Yamamoto must've failed." Gokudera muttered lowly making the twins flinched. The bomber turned around. " Tenths, go ahead while I hold him off."

" But, Gokudera!" both twins said, trying to persuade their friend.

" There are only two towers left before the final tower is revealed. We must pass this trial for our family's survival." he turned to look at the rest with a confident smile " We can't have your brother's family strain your relationship with him, we must pass this so that maybe we can be allies in the future. Now go!" he shouted the last part.

The twins nodded as they followed Ryohei and Reborns across the maze. The storm guardian took out his box. " Now then..." he inserted storm flames into the box, and I a red flash a strange looking weapon appeared on his left arm. It has skulls on both ends and he aimed it at the red head. "...let see how you handle my Sitema C.I.A." he inserted a bullet at the end of the skull that pointed to the back. " Let's see how you like my storm flames with a little rain flames added!" he fired multiple rockets at the red head while moving with his flame disk.

" I shall not fall for the same tricks twice." Ikaru began to run on the wall the avoid the center bullets and jumped to the other wall to avoid the ones that headed for the wall. " Heaven's Fire Bullets!" he thrust his palm sending various wind like sun flame balls toward Gokudera.

" Tch..." Gokudera growled as his barriers got in between him and the incoming flames attack, blocking most of them before they reached him. '_ Those things were fast, but two can play that game._' he inserted another bullet. " Fine then, let's try sun flames this time." he fire another barrage of bullets at the red head.

The marked on of the sun continue to chase the bomber as he cross his arms in front of him as in to block. The bullets began to passed by him, without one being able to touch him. " What! How can I be missing! I have my contacts on, there is no way I can miss, and the bastard is not even moving!" however his contacts began to make some noises and data began to appear in them " The contacts scan say that he is moving! But how? I can only see him run with his arms in front of him! Is he using a barrier or..." a thought suddenly enter his mind " ...or is he moving his hands so fast that he is moving the bullets out of the way and all I see is his hands crossing in front of him." he gulped.

He didn't notice that the red head had already caught up with him. Ikaru jumped into the air as one of his legs became surrounded with the yellow flames and propel himself toward the silver hair bomber. The contacts began to beep alerting him of the attack as the mirrors moved in front of him to protect him. However, Ikaru's kick went right through the mirror like barriers and deliver a solid kick to the bomber stomach.

Gokudera was thrown out of his disk and into the sand covered floor hard. He cough some blood and glared at the red head " Don't think this is over..." he cough again before continuing "...I will protect my family even at the cost of my life." he inserted another bullet to the back of the skull, who swallow it. " This is my last shot to hold him back..." he said in a low tone. " Let's see how you handle my attack combined with cloud flames!" he shouted as he shot a beam that started to separate into multiple beams in a diagram fashion toward th red head.

The mark one of the the sun said nothing as he took a stance and pointed two digits up. At that moment some of the sun flames acting as the roof of the maze began to descent toward the two digits. The boy quickly move his hand in a direction and continue to draw the flames toward the fingers of his other hand and did the same thing. He quickly continue to repeat the process until a golden thread like sphere was formed. The storm guardian's attack hit the sphere but was absorbed by it.

" What the..!"

Ikaru never let his eye leave his opponent " This is called The Sun God's Sphere. A defensive move that not only protects whoever use it, but it uses the attackers flames against them." at this the sphere glowed before golden beams came out of the sphere and toward the bomber.

' _Tenths...I'm sorry. I failed._' he thought as the attack hit him engulfing him in a golden light before he blacked out.

" Another one down, four to go." he sighed " At this rate they'll activate all the towers before I knocked them out." the red head turned serious " Time for them to face the next level." His body began to glow yellow. His nails grew sharp as well as his canines teeth, his eyes became slitted as two circles symbolizing the sun appeared on his cheeks. Sun flames began to grow on his back until they took the form of wings made of sun flames. " Ready or not Vongolas, here I come!" he said as he merged with the sun flames on the roof and vanished.

Tetsua and Tsurugi were now following Ryohei as he led them while Reborn rested on the brunet's back as he flied " Where do we go now?" The twins asked.

" This way to the extreme!" the boxer made a turn to the left and true to his words the third tower lay there in front of them. Without wasting time he pulled the switch and the tower began to glow red. " One more to go to the extreme!" he turned to face the others only to come face to face with the transformed Ikaru. " W-What?"

The red head kicked him to the air and using his wings he quickly appeared in front of the boxer once more and slammed his palm against his chest. The force passing through the boxer was unbearable and he quickly passed out. The force hit the wall and instead of the usual palm it leaves behind it look more like a claw instead. Ryohei fell to the ground as Ikaru slowly descended towards them " Your trial ends here Vongolas."

" Ryohei is out! Damn!" Tetsua cursed.

Reborn took out his gun and aimed " Chaos Shot!" he fired multiple bullets at the red head.

The mark one of the sun's wings stretch forward and divided into multiple sun flame claws, grabbing each bullet and crushing them. " That won't work this time." the claws then tried to grabbed the remaining Vongolas but they were turned to ice as soon as they reached them, Ikaru hissed before retrieving the remaining flame back and once more turned into his wings " I forgot about that." he mutter.

Both twins glared at his direction. Tsurugi took out his blades and joined them together to form his flaming bow " Tetsua, you and Reborn go ahead.

" No way Tsurugi! If we fight him we fight him together!"

" Listen to me!" he shouted startling his brother " Our job is to activate all five towers so that we can pass this trial and move to the next one. If we fail now, then we will have them as our enemy instead of future allies, and Tsuna will be..." he didn't want to finish the sentence. " Just go, I'll be fine."

The brunet looked trouble but nodded " Ok, just don't over do it ok?"

" Hey, I'm going to be fine. After all, I'm going to be the future Vongola boss along side you in a near future." the blond grinned.

The brunet sighed before he took off. The blond sky guardian stood in front of the redhead taking his bow and aimed. " Let's get things going then."

Ikaru eyed him before he shook his head " Sorry, but I don't have time to fight you." he began to move but a pair of flaming arrows stop him on his tracks.

" I said, I'm your opponent now!" Tsurugi said in a serious tone.

" So was I." the golden flames acting as his wings began to swirl around him, engulfing him in sun flames. Out of the flames came five dragons made from said flames and flew rapidly into the maze in search of the other two, ignoring the blond.

" What the hell! Damn, I got to move or Tetsua and Reborn will be goners!" he began to chase after the flame creatures using his gloves.

Tetsua was getting annoyed, the maze had suddenly come to life as stone pillars tried to block his path from getting to the tower while spikes made of sun flames came crashing down from the roof. But he dodge them and continue to follow the arcobareno's direction. He was worried about his brother and his friends, but if he didn't do this then all their work would have be in vain.

" I hope Tsurugi is ok." the brunet mutter.

Reborn looked troubled " You should worry about yourself, we got company. "he said as he aimed as his back just as one of the sun flame dragons was about to take a bite out of him. He shot several times until the best back off but resume its pursuit with the others.

" What the hell are those things!" Tetsua shouted as he kept flying, increasing his speed.

" Does it matter? Just take the left corner now and keep flying straight, I'll cover you." Reborn stated as he began to shoot at the incoming beast.

The dragons began to breath yellow flames while others threw boulders at them. When one was shot down it would simply heal and resume his flight. One manage to take a bite out of the brunet's leg making him yell in pain before the little mafioso shot it several times to make it let go. He continue to shoot but after some times no bullets came out. " No good, Leo ran out of energy and can't make more bullets."

" Shit!" the brunet cursed before he got kicked in the head " The hell was that for!" he swore only to get kicked again.

" Don't you potty mouth around me, have some class will you." the arcobareno said.

One of the dragons closed in on them, ready to take down the two. " Frozen Shot!" an arrow of blue flames hit the dragon in the back of his head, freezing it's body before it fell to the sandy floor. More arrows began to appear and hit three more dragons leaving them in the same state as the first one until one remained.

The brunet turned his head to see what was going on " Tsurugi! You're ok!"

The blond was flying behind them smiled " I'm just glad I made it before things got worse." he saw the opening to the fourth tower and the last flame dragon was gaining on the brunet ready to take him down. He began to launch multiple arrows trying to his the best to hit it, but it kept on dodging and getting close. The dragon opened his mouth, ready to blast the brunet and his tutor down. " I won't let you hurt him, Ikaru!" he fired one last shot. The dragon dodge, but the blue arrow manage to hit its wing just as they enter the room.

The sun flamed dragon roared in pain before it hit the ground. The form of the beast vanished, revealing the red head marked one with his wing frozen " I underestimate him and this is what I get. Great." he mutter lowly.

Tetsua landed near the panel, almost falling due to his injured leg, while Reborn jump off of him and pulled the switch making the tower glow violet. Outside the three dragons with their partners saw a tower rise from within the maze until it reached a certain point and stop.

" It seem Ikaru is having a hard time with them." Shin stated.

" NOO. HOW CAN IT BE!" Neo shouted dramatically.

" You guys forget, Ikaru is not fighting for real." the rest of the marked one turned to look at Zeo, who was eying the whole thing.

" Why do you say that Zeo-kun." Sky asked while tilting his head.

" You see Ikaru fights for real when something important or his friends are at stake. He knows that if he fights his fullest this will be the end of the Vongolas, which will cause them harm. Ikaru would never cause harm to anyone, even if they harmed him. He's a big softy."

" So you're saying that he's letting them win?" Sky asked in confusion.

The blue hair boys shook his head " No. I'm saying he's not fighting at his fullest, he's just fighting to a certain percentage of his strength and keeping it that way."

" Ah, I see. He's giving them an chance to be able to pass, but at the same time he's not making it easy for them. That sounds like him alright." Shin nodded.

Inside the maze the fourth tower was finally activated. The blond rushed to his brother side to look at his wound. " Are you ok? Can you walk?"

" Yeah, it hurts to walk but I'll live. But right now we have him to deal with." Tetsua pointed to Ikaru who just freed his wings and face them.

" Congratulation on activating the fourth tower Vongolas. This is where things get interesting." he said as he grinned showing his fangs.

The trio tensed but a voice suddenly gained al their attention " Tenths, are you alright!" the group turned to the entrance of the room to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all running to their side.

" Guys, your ok!" the twins were happy before they turned to face the redhead. " I guess this means you'll be summoning your earthbound dragon now?" they said in unison, tensing for what was about to come.

Ikaru shook his head " How can I summoned him when he was already out?" he grinned while the Vongolas eyes widen.

At that moment the walls of the maze began to shake.

**The real challenge is about to begin. The maze comes to life! Wait for next week to see what happens!**


	20. Let the party begin

Earthbound Family

**Hi there and once again welcome to another chapter of KHR: Earthbound Family! I would like to thank you all for sticking around the fic for so long and I got many reviews from so many different people! Thanks :)**

**zero()**: Hehe. Glad you like it bro. I'm always trying to think of something different and try to keep you guys entertain! Hope you keep enjoying the rest.

**Skymory**: Thanks :) I myself sometimes don't notice it! Reborn can't always be the unbeatable baby in the series, now can he? Thanks for the review.

**dmg-mega fan**: Just wait until you see the final sections come up!

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: Thank you :). Looking forward to see your reviews.

**ChibiOtaku13**: Ah, I see you share my pain. But, who writer wouldn't want their story visualized? I can draw decently...but the angles sucks! I'm really sorry I can't show it to you guys :(.

**ShioLee**: Yeah, he's a red head. Thanks for the patients, I do it so you guys always have something to read...other wise you would be waiting longer.

**Cathy Rin**: Surprised? Well that's good, hope you keep enjoying the fic.

**Aya-chan ()**: Really? Wow, and I rarely saw the series. Well at least you enjoyed it.

**2727yeah**: You got it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**: Nah, I think it goes like that. But if not sorry, I'm not that good with English grammar.

**natsuu**: Thanks, because I really wanted to at least show you a version of it...but where can I find someone to bring it to life? I guess I better practice then, huh?

(_**Character BIO**_)

**Name**: _**Azure, Shin ( Shin Azure )**_

**Age**: _**17**_

**Birth: **_**October 16**_

**Height: **_**162.3 cm**_

**Weight: **_**52 kg**_

**Weapon of Liking: **_**Twin Blades, Knifes**_

**Character base on: Kite ( .Hack series) **

**Mark and Flame: **_**Storm**_

**Partner: **_**The Spider Dragon of the Storm, Azure**_

**Info: **_**Born with a high IQ among his family, Shin was always expected to do great things. However, his family expectation were to high and since he couldn't reach said height, he was looked down upon. Smart, precise, and deadly with the knifes, he has the qualities of a perfect hitman. He also has the quality of a leader, but his short temper and sometimes cold behavior stray him from said role. After receiving his mark, he set out to challenge the one who posses the sky mark and take it for himself since his family still wouldn't accept him. He is very fond of Tsuna and has great admiration for Tsukuyomi, going as far as calling him his older brother and a hidden crush on Sky, which he hasn't realized yet. Shin's past his clouded in mystery. ( More info later on )**_

( Let the party begin )

The wall of the maze began to shake violently and pretty soon they began to crumble into pieces of different size and shapes. The sun flames that acted as a roof began to accumulate in the sky as the stones that originally were the wall of the maze began to merge with the flames. Stone after stone began to take to the sky joining together. From the biggest pieces to the tiniest pebbles began to join in together like a puzzle piece. Soon the masses of stones began to take shape. A basilisk like dragon with two huge arms and no legs descended from the sky. It massive rock made tale coiling and moving around was steering the sand out of place. There were cracks on the dragons body were the sun flame could be seen moving wildly from within the rocks. The cracks acted as the markings running around his body and his two black arms had golden claws, different from his brown color body. Where the eyes were suppose to be were two wholes where the flames acted as its eyes, the same thing when it opened his mouth. His teeth were made out of sun flames.

The beast roared as a pair of giant wings made of sun flames erupted from his back. " **Gyahahahaha. Finally, I can move again and have some fun!**" the earthbound of the sun turned to look at the Vongolas below " **Gyahahaha, well looky here we have some guest to my party! This will be a blast!**"

The Vongolas stood there stunned at the giant dragon made of stones " Woah, that thing is kinda funky, no?" Yamamoto said at the behavior of the deity.

" You mean to tell me the entire maze was actually that thing in pieces!" the silver hair bomber shouted in surprise.

" **Hey,hey, hey! This thing has a name you little bi..."** the dragon began but was cut off by his red hair partner.

" Now,now Taiyou. I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you, so please no cursing." the redhead sighed.

" **No cursing! Might as well tell me not to breath!**" Taiyou said. " **Besides, cursing is fun! Bitch, Dick, Little Brick! Take the damn whore by the...**" he began to curse sing when the red head stomp his head hard " **Ow, what was that for!**"

" For sing cursing! Have some dignity will you!" Ikaru shouted before he relaxed again.

" **Party pooper.**" the earthbound of the sun mutter before turning his attention to the group " **Well, at least I can have fun with the little buggers here!**" he moved his giant claws and brought it down to squash the Vongolas "** Die bitches!**"

" Oh man, there's no time to dodge!" Tsurugi shouted.

Ryohei pulled out his box and summoned his box animal " Garyuu, hurry and hit me with your sun flames!" the boxer order the Kangaroo, who instantly complied to his master's orders. The box weapon's pouch began to glow yellow before a yellow light shot out of it and hit the boxer on his arms and legs. His hands now were cover with white silky gloves, while his shoes where slightly modified so he could fly using his sun flames. The boxer flew straight for the incoming claw and slammed into it, pushing against it and stopping it on its tracks.

" W-What the...! The lawn head is holding that dragon's claw!" Gokudera shouted impressed.

Reborn, however frowned as he looked at the struggling boxer " Yeah, but it appears that Ryohei is pushing his limits just to hold him off." at this the rest of the group looked and saw that the hit man was right. The boxer was sweating bullets and he was gritting his teeth hard as his eyes remained tight shut.

" **Gyahahaha! What a joke! Is that all you have to offer! I'm only using one percent of my power! If I add one more you will all be squash under my claw like the bugs you are! Prepare to die losers!**" the dragon gloated but was interrupted by Ikaru who was tapping on his head " **Hm, what is it?**"

" Taiyou, were are not suppose to kill them."

" **We're not?**"

" No, this is a trial to see if they pass."

" **It is!**"

" Yeah, so killing them is out of the question. Our job is to prevent them from activating that tower over there." he said pointing at the tower in the distance, just as he notice the remaining group flying towards it. Ikaru blinked before he panicked " They're heading for the tower!" he shouted.

" **THE FUCK!**" the dragon turned to look at the group as his burning eyes turned off and on, clearly as in blinking. " **How dare they! They ignored me and are trying to end my party! I'm the life of any party and I say when it ends!**" he ignored the tired boxer and slammed his claws into the sand.

A wave of thousand upon thousands grain of sands rose from the dessert and gave chase to the retreating group. The Vongolas kept moving forward until they notice the shadow below them getting bigger and wider, making them look at what was behind them. The wave of sand was coming right at them and was ready to fall on them, when multiple hands made of sands extended from the wave and tried to grab the group toward the wave.

" He can control sand as well!" Gokudera shouted.

" Really? At this point this sorts of thing shouldn't surprise you anymore." Reborn said calmly from the back of Tetsua while drinking his coffee.

The group dodge the hands put to their surprise the hands of sand continue forward until they grabbed the tower, literary raising it from the ground and pulling it toward the wave of sand which engulfed it fully.

" No way!"

" **Gyahahaha! You though that you could end my fun that quick? For shame bitches**." Taiyou gloated as the tower began to emerge right behind him from the sandy floors "** Why don't you just give up! I'm clearly more superior than you, not to mention clever. After all a dragon of pure awesomeness such as myself can only be...**"

Tetsua sighed irritably " Can you stop gloating your bull shit and start with our fight!"

The dragon blinked "** You're going to pay for interrupting my speech you little bitch. Fine then, DIE!**" the dragon's wings extended and separated into multiples streams of flames forming claw like hands reaching for them. The massive claws slammed in the the sand ripping and digging into the ground while the Vongolas flied around them and straight for the stone deity.

" Great job Tetsua, why don't you just tell him his breath stinks so he can really start with the killing!" Tsurugi said as he rolled his eyes dodging another flame claw.

" Shut up and just head for the thing!" the brunet growled as he flew toward the beast with the rest following suit.

The redhead grew a little concerned " They're coming this way. Can you handle them without killing them Taiyou?"

" **Gyahahaha, of course.**" the dragon gloated before turning serious " **Remember that it was I who turned this once green field into the wasteland you see now**." he slammed his giants hands into the ground. At that moment giant boulders emerge from the sands, the flames from his wings began to surround the bounders. " **Meteor Storm!**" he roared as the giant boulder launched forward.

The group stared as the hailstorm of giant boulders approached from the front of their path making them all tense once more. " I'll handle this!" the blond sky guardian summoned his bow once more and took aim. " Vongola Spears!" he let go a barrage of flame arrows at the incoming projectiles only to be destroyed and not even slow down the boulders. " What!"

The brunet growled before summoning his sword " Looks like we need to get a little more serious!" he shouted as he managed to cut a boulder in half. He continue to cut the flaming rocks until he got withing a certain reach of the beast " Let's see how you like this!" his sword began to lengthen itself and become even more longer and larger than before, the sky flames intensifying " Vongola's Judgment!" he brought down the sword toward the dragon.

Taiyou stared " **Hm, that might actually hurt if it hits me.**" he began to chuckle " **IF, it hits me.**" he repeated as sand began to swirl around him, covering in a cocoon of sand.

Tetsua gritted his teeth " Like that's going to help! It's over!" he brought down his sword as it collided with the cocoon, which began to hold the flaming sword back. Tetsua growled " I'm not letting you win!" he shouted as the sword began to cut through the sand. Before anyone knew, Tetsua had manage to cut the cocoon in half, only to find the inside empty " What!"

The ground bellow him shook as a giant stone claw surface from the sand and grabbed the brunet. Soon enough Taiyou hole body surface from the sand " **Gyahahaha. Did you really believed I would make it that easy? You stupid brat! I could squash you if a put a little more effort!**" he laughed once more "** I can see you're dead tired. You put a lot of your strength and dying will into that attack, too bad it failed!**"

" Let him go!" Tsurugi roared as he flew toward the dragon and cut off the arm holding the brunet freeing him.

" **Argh! My arm, how dare you cut off my arm. Now I can never use it again!**" the sun deity roared dramatically before he smirked " **Just kidding**." at that statement sun flames emerged from the cut and extended toward the fallen arm connecting with it. The flames pulled the arm up and reconnect it to where it belong " **There, good as new**!"

The Vongola got ready for the intensive fight that was sure to come, when out of the blues Yamamoto looked around confused " Hey, guys." he said gaining the attention of the rest " Where did Tetsua go?" at the mention of their other boss name they looked around until they spotted him, right on the tail of the dragon.

" Oh god!" the blond sighed.

" Baka Tsurugi, you should pay more attention to your brothers antics." the little mafioso said before he kicked the blond on the face making the boy shout in pain.

" Hey you, overgrown boulder!" the brunet shouted from the tail. The dragon turned around to look at his tail. " How do you like this!" he said placing both his palms on the tail...but nothing happened " The hell!"

" **Gyahahaha. If you are trying to freeze me then you are wasting your time, but more importantly mine! My body is made out of ordinary, yet insanely strong, stones while my flames are safely concealed inside them. Hence, you can't freeze me loser! Gyahahaha! Nice try thou.**" Taiyou quickly added the last part.

Tetsua growled while he blush from embarrassment. " Oh, yeah! Well you know what it doesn't matter because you suck at parties!"

" **WHAT!**"

Tsurugi twitched " Tetsua, what the hell are you doing?" he mutter while he question his brother sanity.

" And you know what else! You stink! Your lines look to be taken from before the 70's, and you have an obnoxious laugh!" he shouted, he was really having a tantrum problem here. " And one more thing!" he shouted at the dragon.

With the dragons and their partners, Sky was beginning to worry for the brunet Vongola while Shin smirked, clearly amused " Oh, this'll be good."

The Vongola sky guardian took a breath before he shouted " YO MAMA IS SOOO UGLY, THAT WHEN SHE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW SHE GOT ARRESTED FOR MOONING!" he then blushed for embarrassment after having his tantrum, like a little child.

Silence. It went deadly silent that if you drop a needle on the ground you could hear it a mile away. Mukuro and Hibari raised their brows " Did he just Yo Mama an all powerful deity?" the illusionist asked while Hibari was trying to decide if he should stay with these jokers or live a life as a traveling hobo, and the later one was starting to tempt him now.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY!**" the sun dragon roared " **HOW DARE YOU YO MAMA ME YOU LITTLE PANSY!**" he swung his tail and send Tetsua flying back in the air.

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the brunet shouted as he flied through the air. The Vongolas Followed with their heads as he flied away. The marked ones, who currently where on the side field, follow the flying brunet with their heads. Mukuro and Hibari followed the brunet with their heads. Taiyou and Ikaru followed the brunet with their head. Everyone was looking at the brunet flying in the air.

Tetsua's back finally hit something, the final tower to be precise. His body began to slide down until his butt landed on the panel, pulling the switch with it activating it as it glowed yellow. The Vongolas eyes widen, the marked ones head looked like they were turning to a 360 degree angle, and Taiyou's jaw literally hit the ground while Ikaru had his hands covering his face. Pretty soon the Vongola cheer Tetsua and his butt for helping them pass the trial.

" They passed my test because of Taiyou...how embarrassing." Ikaru said as he sighed before he smiled and jumped down to give the group his mark symbol.

Later, on the base Tsuna was heading for his boyfriends office to deliver the news. He didn't know how the other would take it since he, since the start of the trials, has been betting against the Vongolas and lost on all of them. With a sigh he opened the door looking at the raven who was currently signing some papers. He was about to speak when the raven boy beat him to it.

" Let me guess. The Vongola had somehow manage to pass Ikaru's trial, am I right?"

Tsuna was impressed " Um, yeah."

Tsukuyomi sighed " Now I owe Verde some money. When will I learn?"

The brunet laughed before he went to his boyfriend and sit on his lap, circling his arms around him " Cheer up Tsu-kun, maybe next time you will win a bet." he said before he kissed the raven boy.

Tsukuyomi enjoyed every second of the kiss before the need for air made them part ways. He then grinned " Maybe." he stayed silent in thought before he spoke again. " Say Tsuna. Do you think Kasumi will aloud you to bring the Vongolas for dinner?"

Tsuna's eyes widen " What! What are you planning to do Tsu-kun, it isn't your turn for testing them." he turned serious.

The raven chuckled " True, but that's not why I wanted to ask them for. I just wanted to congratulate them and talk about something with them. Don't worry, even thou I'm still mad at them for taking you hostage, I'm not letting my anger get the better of me. Trust me."

Tsuna sighed before he rested his head on the raven's shoulders " Ok, I'll let her know."

" Thanks, I'll call them over later tonight. I better tell them to come casually and not in mafia suits, wouldn't want to give people reason to snoop around." Tsukuyomi added as he too rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. They both stayed like that for a while, enjoying the others presence, before getting to work on what was at hand.

Later that night, the young Vongolas were currently walking toward the building they were asked to go. It wasn't every day you got invited into your brother home for dinner, but more importantly to discuss something with their boss.

" I still can't believe Tsukuyomi invited us for dinner!" Yamamoto grinned.

" Yeah, well something is fishy with this picture. I mean the guy hates our guts for the stunt we pull and all." Gokudera said.

" Perhaps, but let not give them any more reason to further his dislike. After all, if we are going to be future allies we better be on their good side." the twins responded.

Mukuro chuckled " Kufufufu. Indeed, they are a formidable force to be reckon. Even the Millefiore stand short against these guys."

" Yeah to the extreme!" the boxer said hyped up.

Lambo, who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, shouted happily " Lambo-san will eat all the treats they have!"

" I really don't like going to crowded places. I just want to fight the sky carnivore once more." the skylark said.

" Easy Hibari, we don't want to cause a rumble in their house. Remember what we're trying to do. Otherwise you can kiss Nanimori goodbye because it may turn into a war zone." the twins replied in sync.

Hibari said nothing while Reborn stayed quiet. Soon they reach the bakery and knocked on the door. Seconds later an elderly women open the door and smiled kindly at them " My, my, you must be my little Tsuna-kun's guests. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

" Ah, you must be Kasumi, Tsuna's mother." Reborn said making the twins flinch at the word mother.

" Yes, but really I'm only the little angels adoptive mother. Please, come inside. It's a little cold outside." The group enter the store and she ask for everyone to give her their jackets to hang them up.

When she got to Hibari, the skylark eyes narrow " Why should I give you my coat?" he said in a dangerous tone.

Everyone in the room tensed but the woman simply smiled " Well dear, it's only for the stay. Besides, a man should be as comfortable as he can be and able to move properly if the time call for it. I can see you are strong and independent so I won't make you if you don't feel like it."

The skylark remained quiet for a second before he took off his coat and handed it to Kasumi. The woman smiled " Thank you young man. I'll have them all neatly hanging close to the door, ready for when you leave." she then gasped softly " My, I'm keeping you all here while Tsuna and his friends are waiting in the dinning room. Please go upstairs and take the second door to the left."

The group nodded before the followed her directions and soon enough they were standing before a double door. They all took a breath before opening the doors. Inside, Tsukuyomi and the rest of the marked ones were sitting on one side of a huge table. They all turned to stare at each other before the room became quiet.

The raven smirked before he grinned " Welcome, Vongolas. Glad you could all make it."

Said group nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. " So, what is it that you wanted to discuss with us?" Reborn started in a professional tone.

" All in due time, for now please enjoy the delicious food Tsuna's mother made for us." he said as the entire Vongolas began to dig in. He grinned mischievously " Enjoying the food?" he got nods and compliments about the delicious food " Good, because it's poisoned."

At that state the entire Vongolas began to spit their food. Tsuna glare at his boyfriend " Tsu-kun!" he elbow the raven before smiling apologetic at the bunch " Sorry about that guys, he has a lousy sense of humor."

They all inhale in relief and continue to eat the food as the raven grumbled about abusive boyfriends. Once they were finish they all waited for what the raven boy had to say "Ok, now that you guys have finish eating let's get to the point of why we're here. But first let me congratulate you guys for making it this far. And for making me loose so many bets." he mumble the last part. " So, in three days you'll be facing Misty's challenge. She is the toughest of the mark one, so I wish you luck."

" Toughest, huh? Let's see about that." Hibari said with a smirk before turning to the model who was sitting across him " What do you think about herbivores?" he asked in a serious tone.

Everyone tensed once again before anything could set off the skylark. Misty thought for a second before she closed her eyes and replied " I think they are a nuisance for the carnivores, since they always stick together to prevent the carnivore to take any of them. But in the end it proves to be useless since almost always the carnivore kills one of them and makes it its meal. Herbivore are just extending the inevitable."

The room was silent as everyone raised their brow. Hibari, however, smirked with admiration " Wao." he said impressed.

The raven let out a breath of relief before continuing " Anyways, the reason I called you here is to discuss a matter, or rather someone." his eye became serious as he looked at the Vongolas " Have you guys been having any trouble with Byakuran?"

At the mention of the name the entire room fell in silence, Tsuna's body tense as he remembers his encounter with the Millefiore boss. Reborn eyes narrowed a bit " Why do you ask?"

The raven sighed " Well, since the Millefiore had been one of our enemies for some time now, they had constantly been declaring war on us. Every time they fight, every time they loose, but as soon as they recover they would be at it again. It has been over a few months now since their last defeat and they had stayed...unusually quiet. Have you been having trouble with them lately?"

The twins frowned " Now that you mention it, no. For some time they had been destroying some of our bases here in japan and taking our family hostage for their sick experiments. But as of lately nothing."

Tsukuyomi frowned " Something is not right. It's not in Byakuran's nature to remain this quiet, especially since you guys been taking our trials and finishing them exhausted. I would've thought that he would take advantage of the situation by now."

" So you're saying that you were expecting the Millefiore boss to attack us in one of your trials?" Mukuro said with suspicion making the Vongola stared at the raven.

" I would be lying if I said no. But, I have taken the necessary precautions so he wouldn't interrupt just in case. However, so far I haven't done anything because he hasn't even shown his face around to cause havoc. I don't like it one bit." Tsukuyomi explained, easing the rest of the group. He then notice that Tsuna had a worried look on his face and hasn't even said a word, he looked rather pale. " Tsuna-kun, are you alright?"

The brunet marked one of the sky fidget " Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled quietly.

Tsukuyomi frowned in worry " Are you sure?"

" I said I'm fine! Stop asking so fucking much!" Tsuna snapped at the raven. The entire table turned in his direction, staring at him with wide eyes. Especially the raven boy who had never seen the other snap at him. Tsuna could see the hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted snapping at him " I'm sorry Tsu-kun. I'm just a little bit nervous about the whole ordeal, and now with the Byakuran thing going around, I can't help but worry." he said before he hugged the other boy and kissed him the the forehead " Please, forgive me." he mumble softly.

The raven smiled softly " Ok, just don't worry to much, ok?" he said embracing the brunet. He then turned to speak with the others " Now, then..." he stop as he notice the Vongolas staring at the incredulously. Tsukuyomi fidget a little " What?"

" So...you two are dating, huh?" Yamamoto said casually, while a grin spread through his face.

" That's not the point here!" the raven started with a blush before many flashes blinded him and Tsuna.

" Kyaaaaah! That's it boys work for the camera and the camera will love you!" Neo said taking many pictures.

The two boys quickly parted before the raven spoke in a low tone " Neo if you press that button one more time I will destroy your precious camera along with anything yaoi related." he said sending her his evil smile.

The girl halted and consider it. Her finger was fidgeting as if wanting to press the button. " No, one more photo isn't worth my poor babies being destroyed. But mark my words Tsukuyomi. YAOI...." she started but was cut off by Tsuna and Tsukuyomi speaking in unison.

"Will prevail. We know." they both said making the girl grunt and sitting back down.

The raven cough " As I was saying, Byakuran is up to something or maybe it's just me worrying. You guys better keep your guard up, you never know what that guy is up to." he said in a serious tone as everyone agreed.

Tetsua smirked at the oportunity " Sooo." he started casually " My big older and strong brother is a butt pi..."

Tsuna cur him off, his eyes turning amber " Finish that sentence and I'll punch you to next Tuesday." he mutter playfully. They all laughed as the two began to bicker.

Else were, in the Millefiore base. Byakuran was seating on his office eating marshmallow as he usual did when a knock was heard from the door. " Come in.~" he said in a sing song tone.

A man with long light green hair enter the room before he bowed " Byakuran-sama everything is ready and we're awaiting your orders."

" Excellent work Kykyo. Now all we need is the perfect moment to set my plan into motion. And if everything works out perfectly..." he began to grin maliciously "...Tsu-kun's power will be mine and the obnoxious Earthbound Family will be no more."

**Well now, Byakuran has sent his plan into motion. But, what is his plan? Find out next week!**


	21. First one there

Earthbound Family

**Yeah...I'm not going to babble toady because I'm lazy. A character bio will come on another chapter. So yeah... This chapter was rushed, so try to enjoy it as best as you can.**

**zero()**: Thanks man. Their always have to be a clown somewhere in the fics you know?

**dgm-mega fan**: Thanks. Hope you enjoy todays and next week update.

**NatIsAnOtaku**: Hehe, sorry about that. It was to make things more interesting.

**ShioLee**: Yeah, I characterize each dragon differently. They're are mostly the opposite of their partners personalities.

**luna faith90**: Thanks for the review :) Each character will have their moment...it's more fun that way.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: hey Takeshi, glad you enjoyed it. Every fic must have his villain, right? Well hope to hear from ya again. Sorry about the misspell.

**Cathy Rin**: But of course! Not all dragons can be..um...dignified. About Kasumi...well maybe she does or maybe she doesn't. And about Byakuran...well you just have to read and find out. HEHE.

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**: Glad you enjoyed it. No, Zeo won't have a go because he's not a mark one. So sorry if you were waiting for it.

**Aya-chan ()**: Well wait no more because here it is! Hehe. Byakuran scheme will come much later on.

**2727yeah**: Why thank you. Ok, good luck with your exam...thou a little late...sorry.

**Tintin ()**: Thanks and I'll be answering your questions in order. When Tsuna was replaced his reaction was of panic and tried to escape the base...again. I was going to add that but I decided to let your imagination do the rest. Tsuna's reaction to Mukuro? Well that sort of explained in the chapters where he is captive by the Vongolas. Yaoi pairings for the Vongolas...hmm maybe. And yes the shimon family will appear...but in the next arc. I don't mind the questions, so anything else just ask.

**PirateCaptainBo**: Hey guys! Thanks Bo...I guess. Glad you and Ski enjoy the chapter :).

**natsuu**: Thanks. I can draw Tsuna's head, hair, and eyes well...but the body, angle, and such. Well having a little problem there, sorry :(. But I'm trying my best! Once I master to at least look a little descent then I'll post it...somewhere! Hope you keep enjoying the fic.

**Well here's the fic.**

( First one there )

Three days had passed since their last trial and their dinner with the marked ones, and once again they stood in rocky field awaiting for their next mark one trial. They didn't have to wait too long because soon Misty, mark one of the cloud, appeared before them with an amused smirk on her face. She was wearing a black vest with a black long dress that reached to her angles and she also was wearing a violet color cloak.

" Welcome to my trial Vongolas. As you know, I'm Starlight Misty and I will be your opponent today." she then chuckled " Thou I'm not going to fight some weaklings and a semi strong boy there." she said referring to Hibari. " No, today we will be having a race."

" A race?" the alcobareno asked.

" You mean you won't fight us?" Gokudera added.

Misty shook her head " No. Unlike the others, I do not hold back. I may at the beginning, but once I get into it there is no way you could beat me. This would've been over in minutes. So, I came up with another way to give you a chance to actually win. Thus, the race. But you won't be the only one competing in the race." she smirked at her last words.

" What is that suppose to mean?" the twins asked when their intuition warned of danger as they heard a trigger being pulled. They quickly jumped away dodging the rapid fire stream aimed at them. The both looked toward the source of the shot when their eyes widen.

" It means that we will be participating too. You lousy stinking trashes."

" Xanxus!" Tetsua said while he growled.

" What are you and the Varia doing here!" Tsurugi hissed. Both him and his brother glaring at the assassin group before them.

Misty was the one who answer " Why, they're here to participate as well. They will be competing for their freedom since they've been put behind bars for their crimes, while you'll be competing to pass this trial and on to Tsunayoshi's trial. Which if I'm not mistaken some of you have been dying to get. This trial will test your determination, if one of the Vongolas being trialled crosses the finish line then they all proceed to the next trial. If one of the Varia crosses the finish line then they'll all be set free and you guys failed the trial. Everyone will be participate in the trial."

The Vongola and the Varia glared at each other before turning to to the model. " We're do we go and what is our destination?" the twins asked.

At that moment a pair of dragons wings sprouted from her back, but they looked a bit odd for the feathers looked like rose petals while vines with thorns moved from her back. Her eyes slitted as her nails and canines sharpened. With an elegant flap of her wings she was hovering in the air. She pointed to her left at the horizon "You will head that way and continue to move in that direction until you spot a tree born from my flames. Once any one of you touches it the race is over."

" How will we know which tree is your tree?" Gokudera asked boldly.

Misty smirked " Trust me it's hard not to, when you see it you'll know. The race starts now."

At that moment Hibari used his ring on many boxes unleashing many spiked hedgehogs that instantly began to roll and collide with a large amount of vines with spikes surrounded with cloud flames, that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, protecting box the Varia and the Vongolas " Wao. You certainly work fast carnivore." he smirked.

" What can I say, I'm itching to blow you away." she return the smirk before she took out what appeared to be a pair of dragon claws with very long fingers. She then open them, revealing them to be a pair of fans " Now, for those hedgehogs." she swung one of the fans creating a stream of wind, which also carried rose petals in it, that headed straight for the box weapons and taking them out.

" Hibari let's go, we can't engage her now. Let's move !" the twins shouted and both parties moved in the direction given to them.

" Oh, trying to make a run for it?" she commanded her vines to assault the group. Everyone was moving wildly, dodging the rain of vines that slammed into the ground with intense force. Somehow they all manage the escape making Misty chuckle in amusement " Let the race begin."she said as a flower surface through the ground engulfing her whole before it sinked back into the ground, with her inside it.

The Vongolas were all moving using their flames to increase their speed, while also battling the Varia group alongside them. The twins were dodging Xanxu's bullets with their X-gloves as the tried to deliver a blow to the scar man, only for him to avoid the blows using his guns. Their struggle continue as the move forward while the rest were battling with their respective opponent from the ring battle.

A few miles ahead, Sky was sitting on his dragon's forehead looking in the distance. He had a smile on his face and was resisting the urge to giggle like a school girl and failing, and quiet frankly his dragon did not understand. " **Why the hell are you giggling like a school girl, you're a man! START ACTING LIKE ONE!**" Ikazuchi roared.

Sky ignored the comment and laughed " I can't help it. This is a perfect way to impress Shin with my ability and then he'll fall in love with me!"

" **Genius.**" the dragon rolled his eyes "** Have you actually consider telling him how you feel about him?**"

Sky looked at him with an raised brow " What? That's too hard, besides I could get rejected and I seriously don't want that."

" **And blasting the brats until they become Kentucky's next menu is!**"

" Of course!" he then notice movement in the distance " Here they come, Ikazuchi...fire away!"

The dragon sighed " **Some one up there hates me for pairing me up with this nut case.**"

" Less whining more frying!"

The white earthbound dragon's tentacle raised up and let out stream of electrical waves, all charging up the clouds until a thunderstorm began to form. The battling group didn't seem to notice the change in weather until a lightning bolt came crashing down the earth. However, instead of disappearing like it should, the lightning bolt did not stop crashing down the earth, instead the energy still kept coming from the clouds. And to make things worse it began to move towards them.

" Voiii! What the hell is that thing!" Squalo shouted from the back of his shark box weapon.

Reborn, who was currently on one of Gokudera's mirrors, frowned " This feeling...it's the lightning marked one."

" Great!" the silver hair bomber mutter.

" Shishishishi. What's the matter kid? Afraid of a little lightning? Besides if this is all he's got then I don't see what's so great about these guys." Belphegor grinned. At that moment a large amount of lightning bolts stroked down the earth and moved toward them. " E-Eh?"

" Rule number one you bastard: Never question their abilities or it will backfire horribly." the bomber replied as he and the insane prince began to dodge the passing bolts.

" So this is the power of the Earthbounds, huh? Not too impressive." Xanxus mutter. He instantly regretted saying those words when a massive dragon rose from the his hiding spot and made to grab him. He used he guns to avoid the massive claw and manage to escape between the fingers " What the hell is that thing!"

" What's the matter Xanxus? Never seen an earthbound dragon before? After all they are their partners." The twins smirked at the scarred man. His replies however was trying to blast the twins with his guns while avoiding the rain of thunder.

After being almost squash and electrocuted the Varia and the Vongola manage to pass the giant dragon, who kept glaring at them. " Hm, he seems to have stop his attacks." Mukuro said while he used his mist flames to move.

" Well that's because they're not suppose to attack once you leave their zone." a voice said from above making the bunch look up. Misty was flying above them with an amuse smirk. " Along your path you will encounter the rest of the Earthbounds, all with the objective of not letting you pass and reach your goal." her smirk grew " Now then.." she pulled out her fans and threw them in front of the group. The weapons grew in size and joined together forming a large circular fan which soon was surrounded by cloud flames. The giant fan began to spin rapidly. It spin faster and faster until the surrounding flames where thrown to the front in a circular motion creating a spiral purple flame blast heading for the group.

Xanxus growled " Tch, you annoying witch. I will not yield to you!" he pointed his guns at the purple flame and blasted two stream made of his flames of rage. The two attacks collided, stopping each other in the process. That is until the purple flames began to grow in size and push back. " Tch, her flames are absorbing my flames of rage. At this rate, both our groups will be toast." he said as he struggle to maintain the purple flames back, thou in vain.

Hibari's eyes narrowed " Hmp."he said before he summoned another one of his hedgehogs. This one had blue spikes " Sonic, dig. Now." he ordered the blue spiked hedgehog which followed the order to the letter and began to spin faster than any other of the hedgehog and dug deep into the ground until a hole was left in his wake. The skylark turn to rest of the group " Unless, you all want to be the predators next meal, I suggest you move." he said as he jump inside the hole. Soon everyone followed his lead while Xanxus slowly made his way to the hole and when he was close enough he stopped his attack and jumped in as the cloud flames engulfed the land above.

Misty smirk " Well, well, well. They escaped thanks to Hibari again. That skylark is one tough guy to get rid off. Oh, well. Let's see how they handle the rest of the way." she smirked as she retrieve her weapons and flied away.

Miles away, a blue spiky ball emerge from the ground and after it the struggling Vongola and Varia. It was only natural that even when underground trying to escape destructive cloud flames they would still try to kill each other. Xanxus and the twins were at it again while Yamamoto and Squalo were swinging their swords at each other, Belphegor threw many of his knifes at the italian teen while said teen responded with his bombs and gun. Ryohei and Lussuria were both fighting with their arms, and sometimes leg, Levi had his umbrella out trying to electrify the little kid in the cow costume while said kid began to throw grenades like a maniac. Not to far from the rest of the contestants was Mukuro and Mammon, both trying to trick the other with their illusions, the only ones not fighting were Reborn and Hibari, but said prefect kept his eyes vigilant in case the cloud marked one showed up again.

" I can't wait...to fight her again." the prefect said while he smiled. For some reason fighting this teenager girl was making his blood pump faster, it made him feel alive.

As they continue their quarrel they enter an empty field. Something got their attention for the sky above glowed blue, but of course the glow came from thousands of knifes falling down like rain drops.

" Damn! It's Shin!" Tetsua growled while he summoned his shield protecting not only the Vongola but the Varia.

Xanxus looked at the scene before he turned to the blond " Oi, blondie." he said earning Tsurugi's attention " Lets call a temporary truth whenever we find one of these creeps. I don't think either of us will make it if we try to kill each other and try to avoid these guys."

Tsurugi frowned " Very well."

" Make no mistake thou, once we're out of their zone..." the man's eyes narrow to make his point " I will kill you."

Tsurugi nodded " That makes two of us." he glared but focus on the field as Azure appeared on the skies above them once the rain of knifes ended.

" **It appears that they have survived master.**" Azure eyes the shield below.

The teal hair boy smirked " I gotta give Sky credit. He stall them better then I anticipated, they arrived fifteen minutes later than I calculated." his eyes landed on the giant shield " That thing has got to go." hi pointed his arm downwards. A bracelet of azure flames appeared around the hand and expanded until it form some sort of arc " Storm Drain." he said as multiple flame like arrows blasted from the arc while still attach to it. The hit many targets around the field and one of them was the shield covering the group. In mere seconds the shield began to dematerialized until it was gone along with everything else it touched.

" N-No way! How did you do that!" Tetsua said stunned.

" One of my many attacks. Storm Drain can instantly corrode anything it touches and in addition the energy from the flames or object it destroyed are transfer to me." Shin looked onto his partner " Azure, start bombarding the field."

" **Yes master.**" Azure's orbs began to glow red until sphere of storm flames began to fall from the sky and onto the ground. Multiple explosions began to emerge as the spheres made contact with the ground. Azure flew around the field, spreading his storm sphere everywhere on the field.

Gokudera frowned before he turned to the psycho prince " Hey, to bastard!" he shouted getting Belphegor's attention " Can you create a barrier with your string? And if so, from what distance?"

" Shishishi. I see, yes I can. The distance would be this entire field." the maniacal prince grinned.

" Perfect!" he said as he moved out of the way of another falling sphere " Make the barrier now!"

" Although I don't like following orders, in this case I'll make an exception." he grinned as multiple knifes began to twirl around him before flying in the air and taking on many directions, making an invisible net of wires.

" Baseball freak and loud mouth, transfer your rain energy to the net of strings before a sphere hit it!" the silver hair shouted. Both rain guardians complied and soon enough a the net became a barrier of rain flames. The spheres that hit it instantly disappeared or exploded on contact. " Now everyone run!" Not thinking twice the Varia and Vongola made a mad dash toward the other end of the field.

Shin's eyes narrowed as he saw the group trying to get away " Azure, after them!"

The dragon roared as he dived to the ground, destroying the rain net in the process barely feeling it's effect. The massive dragon landed on the ground making it tremble as he began to give chase to the group. Upon seeing the massive beast practically on their tails, their speed practically skyrocket and by a hair manage to get out of the field. Azure growled at them before he took to the air and disappeared. Once out of the field the resume attacking each other.

The fight continue on. They mock, hit, blasted, ridicule, and everything one could think off. They didn't notice they entered another field, this one field with water, of course Hibari took note of this an almost groan " Please tell this field isn't for who I think it is." this got everyone's attention as they turned to look around and saw that they were surrounded by water.

" Oh no." the twins grimaced.

" VOIII! What's the big deal! The baseball brat and I have the advantage here!" the long white hair man said.

" Not with this marked one." Mukuro sighed.

At the moment a giant spear rose from below them, scrambling them in every direction before sinking in the water. " What the hell! This things is not even 2 inches deep!" Xanxus shouted before a he heard a laugh.

" HAHAHA. FOOLISH NONE BELIEVERS! THERE IS NOTHING IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE POWER OF YAOI! FEAR IT!" Neo shouted from the top of a boulder away from the group, gloating at her skills. " And don't even bother trying to kiss your brother again because this time it won't work. You know why..." she grinned as she pointed at her eyes " I'M WEARING A BLINDFOLD! SO NOW VICTORY IS MINE! Nautilus, could you be a dear and eradicate this guys?" she asked sweetly.

The long spear appeared from beneath them many times and in different places, making it impossible to pinpoint where the dragon was. Tetsua dodge before he got an idea " Hey Neo, can you hear me!" he shouted.

Neo moved her head in another direction, trying to find the source of the sound " Why yes, quiet well. Why?"

The brunet grinned before he got close to his brother " Hey bro, play along, ok?" he grinned " Oh, Tsurugi that feels so good!" he moaned loudly and turning to look at the blue hair girl and was please to see that she was had a disbelieve look.

Tsurugi blinked before he grinned getting the idea and followed his lead " Ngh..ohh...right there Tetsua!" he moaned louder.

The Varia looked at the twins like they had finally snapped. Xanxus shook his head " Poor trashes, so they finally snapped under the pressure." he sighed " I guess I better put them out of their misery." he loaded his guns but was stop from doing anything by Reborn.

" Trust them. This is her major weakness."

The twins continue to make loud and erotic sounds. Neo's mouth dropped as she was hearing the entire thing and being the major Yaoi fan that she was her imagination was getting the best of her. The sounds were making here picture the scene, a fake scene, as clear as day and she new that it was only a matter of time before it got the best of her.

Tetsua smirked as he pretended to be panting " Ngh...Ok Tsurugi...I'm putting it in."he said in a low husky tone but loud enough to hear. His twin made a louder noise and soon enough they heard a splash in the distance. Once again Neo was knocked out in the water, a small trail of blood trailing from her nose. The twins grinned before the blue dragon Nautilus rosed from the water.

They all got ready to fight but the female dragon sighed, covering her nose " **Just...go.**"

Everyone was confused but decided not to question it and left. They all flew at high speed but the one in front was Xanxus, since he took advantage of the others when they were trying to get out of the quicksand and the raging stone dragon Taiyou. The twins were in hot pursuit, if he win this race then everything was all for nothing. They were currently flying in the passage made of nothing but stones and dirt, not very roomy either.

Tetsua was gritting his teeth in frustration when his blood started to pump faster and he became excited for no reason. ' _This feeling...could it be.._' he thought as he looked forward, passed Xanxus, and sure enough he saw someone standing in the middle of their passage.

The scarred man notice that one of the twins was not attacking him which stroked him odd. He momentarily looked at the brunet guardian of the Sky only to see that his eyes were focus and determined. He looked ahead to what he was seeing and sure enough saw someone. " What the hell is he doing here!"

In front of them, Tsuna was starring back at Tsurugi with a smirk. The marked one of the sky was in his hyper dying will mode, the flames on his forehead burned proudly as he crouched close to the ground and place both his palms on the ground. " Hi bro. Miss me? Cause I've sure missed you!" a trail of spikes made of ice made their way toward the coming group as they grow and enlarged themselves.

Xanxus gritted his teeth " This thing again." he growled as he flied close to the rocky wall to try and dodge from the distance, only to find a portion of the ice moving out of the rest and heading for him. The man cursed as he slowed down his speed to think of a plan.

Tetsua, however, didn't slowed his speed down until he came to a short distance between him and the ice and did the same thing Tsuna did, spreading his own ice toward the incoming one. The two ice collided with each other clashing violently, both crystal shattering in pieces and prevented each other from moving ahead. The moving group took advantage of this and flied over the colliding attacks. Tetsua grunted, but stayed focus until everyone had passed. The last one to passed him was Gokudera, and that was because he didn't want to leave him there alone but he order the Italian bomber to move, and once out of the way he gave one last push before blasting from the spot. Tsuna's ice began to consume Tetsua's ice but the young Vongola boss manage to pass just in time before the ice blocked the passage.

The sky guardian pass right beside Tsuna as time seemed to slow done for the two staring at each other " I can't wait to fight you." he said with a smirk.

Tsuna returned the smirk feeling his excitement growing as well " Then I'll be waiting for you after you win this." he said before his younger brother rocket passed him and continuing the race. He chuckled to himself " Tsu-kun's going to kill me once he finds out I went easy on them." he grinned mischievously " Nothing I can't handle later." he used his gloves to fly into the air and head into an unknown direction.

With the race, Mukuro had gained the lead thanks to Tetsua's distraction. Of course that meant he had to dodge the Varia's attack since he was in front of them while his comrades were behind them " Oya, oya..." he sighed " … how the hell are those guys planning on winning this race if those mafia good for nothing are behind the psychos/ brainless monkeys?" he slammed his trident against the ground sending a shock wave toward the Varia, making them scramble and giving enough space for Tsurugi to reach Mukuro.

Their environment began to melt before twisting and changing. The light began to dim until they found themselves floating in darkness with the only source of light being small dots, that appeared to be stars. If that was the case then they were currently in outer space. Tsurugi was looking around until he heard movement from behind. Swiftly he turned and came face to face with Xanxus.

The blond growled " So, you caught up huh? Well, I'll fix that!" he charge and aimed a well aimed fist on Xanxu's gut.

The scarred man growled " Damn you! Since when did you use your fist to fight you ape!" Xanxus growled as he punched Tsurugi on his left cheek making him back away.

" Look who's talking! Bastard like you should drop dead!" he said as he deliver another blow to the man. The two began to fight each other with their fist, neither willing to back away until the suddenly they found themselves grappling with the other. Tsurugi gritted his teeth, trying to push the man before him. ' _Something is not right...I'm fighting Xanxus, but why does it feel like I shouldn't_?' Both were struggling with the other until the image of Xanxus slowly faded away, leaving the figure of his twin brother, bruised in all the places he had landed the blows on Xanxus. " T-Tetsua!" the blond shouted in confusion.

" Tsurugi!" the brunet eyes widen in surprise before they both backed away " But...you were Xanxus a moment ago!"

" I thought you were Xanxus!" the other replied.

" Kufufufu." the twins heard the unmistakable laugh and turned to see Mukuro shaking his head " You were both caught in an illusion, my dear little Vongolas and by the look of things so did everyone else except for the Alcobarenos." he smirked as Reborn stood beside him and Mammon hovered over him.

The twins turned around and indeed found the other fighting against themselves or simply staring into space. Mukuro used his eye and undid the illusion around them, but not the one changing their surroundings.

" VOOOIIIII! What the hell is going on!" Squalled demanded.

" You were all trapped in an illusion, possible created by the Earthbound boss." Mukuro answered as his smirk grew.

A chuckled echo inside the space the were trap " Close, illusionist. You did very good on tricking them on your very first run baka decchi."

" Thank you shishou, thou it still wasn't enough to fool Mukuro." another voice joined the first one before there surrounding disappeared and return to normal. Standing in the center of the passage was Tsukuyomi alongside Zeo, who was grouching close to the ground smirking.

The raven chuckled " Even so, you mange to make the rest take damage from your little prank. You did well." he then turned to the Vongolas smirking before black flames began to surround the both of them " Consider yourselves lucky, because if you were trap in one of my illusions, I assure you...you won't get out until I say so." with that they both vanish.

The mist guardian frowned '_ That guy will be impossible to beat if it comes down to a fight with him. I must prepare myself before his trial or else none of us will make it out alive._' he though grimly. He the smirk as he use his flames to fly away from the group, leaving them confused before realization hit them and quickly continue their way.

Minutes passed as the group continue their race/battle before something bright caught their eyes. Ahead of them was something burning in the distance, but it wasn't being consume by the flames. A giant oak tree with burning cloud flames leafs could be seen in the distance standing proudly among the others normal looking oak trees, while the sun set in its back perfectly giving it a holy look.

" Tenths! Look!" Gokudera shouted in awe.

Belphegor simply laughed " Shishishishi. We can all see the giant burning tree in the distance Mr. Points out the obvious."

They were getting close by the minute and Mukuro was in the lead, followed by Hibari and Squalo while the rest where behind when Misty appeared from a flower bud that burst out of the ground. She spread her wings and took flight " Congratulations on making it this far. Now let's see how you handle my last obstacle." as the said this the ground began to shake violently. From behind the tree a giant dragon rose above it, turning his massive head toward the competitors.

This beast was different like the rest. It's scales were onyx black and his eyes glowed purple. Like Misty, his giant wings feathers look like rose petals, the scaly neck connected to the shoulder was surrounded by rose petals and so were the hilt of his legs and some parts of his body. It walk on four legs and had two long antennas coming from his head, each one surrounded by many petals. On it's forehead had petals in the form of a crest, making him look like an emperor or something close to royalty while purple lines run across his body.

" **Kukukuku. My,my. So I finally get to play with the little Vongola toys? This handsome, and completely devilish, dragon can now have some real fun.**" the black dragon said with a smirk.

" Kufufufu. Why does that dragon's way of speaking sound so familiar?" Mukuro asked raising a brow.

Hibari turned his head to look at the illusionist like he had asked the most idiotic thing in the world " You're kidding, right?"

" Shinya, stop wasting time or I'll blow you away." the marked one of the clouds said coldly.

Shinya chuckled at this " **My, aren't I the lucky one to get paired up with this cold hearted woman. Very well then, I shall crush them for you and bathe in their blood.**" he smirked as thousands of vines rosed from the ground, all with large spikes on them. The vines moved swiftly in the air, all coming done like arrows from the sky.

Hibari once again summoned his hedgehogs to aid him, as they began to roll toward the dreaded vines. However, instead of stopping the vines like the first time the vines went right through the poor creature, mercilessly making them disappeared back into their boxes before slamming into the ground. The Vongola and the Varia barely had time to move, for they were so many and upon making impact the very earth shook.

" Everyone scatter!" the twins shouted, moving toward the tree but a cry stop them on their tracks.

The vines had coiled themselves around their family and friends, making the squirm as the spiked leaved gashes on their skin. To make matter worse the Varia had somehow manage to escape and were now closing in on them and toward the tree. Both twins looked at their friends then at the tree, they were so close to finishing this race but if the reach the tree their friends will have severe injuries. The twins turned to each other and with a grim nod both turned around and headed for their friends while the Varia rocket passed them and headed for the tree.

Tetsua and Tsurugi both froze the vines carefully and broke them in pieces letting their slightly injured friends out of their predicament.

" The race is over!" a voice boomed above them. Misty slowly descended to the ground and turned toward the victors of the race. " The winners of the race are...The Vongola Independent Assassination Squad, the Varia!" she said as she reverted back to normal " As agreed, Tsukuyomi will speak with your captors and you will be set free immediately." Misty said in a monotone voice.

Xanxus smirked and nodded before he walked away with the rest of his group who were now celebrating their freedom. The marked one of the cloud turned toward the Vongola " Vongolas you have fail to reach the finish line and you know what that means, right?" she stated making the entire group dropped their head in defeat, minus Hibari who smirked, not noticing the secret smile she gave them " It means you all pass your trial as well."

She almost laughed at the shocked faces she received " What! But we..." the twins started but Hibari cut them off.

" Herbivores, do you have problems hearing what she said in the beginning? She said this trial was to test our determination, the objective was to reach the finish line. If we did then maybe we would've pass automatically, but if we didn't then she would decide base on our action whether we pass or not."

" Correct." Misty nodded " You guys could've won if you let the rest of your family to fend of for yourself, but if you did that I would've failed you for sure. You guys risk your trial for the sake of the rest of your family, you showed me your determination at that moment. After all, what's a family without those who care around you? Nothing. Congratulation Vongola you passed your fifth trial."

" **Kukukuku. Well aren't you the noble one? However, I would be lying if I wasn't hoping they'd win. Now we can all see the match we been itching to see. Plus now Tsukuromi owes me. Aren't I the lucky dragon?**" Shinya smirked while Misty rolled her eyes.

The twins smirked with excitement " Yeah. Next in line is our brother, Sawada Tsunashi."

**The long awaited battle between the Vongolas and Tsuna is up next. How will things turn out? And will Tsukuyomi ever stop betting? Find out next week!**


	22. Taking on the hatred

Earthbound Family

**I'm impressed with myself, 201 reviews and this fic isn't even close to be over. I thank all of those who had review and stayed with this fic till now. Well today I won't be answering the reviews...sorry for those who wanted it, IF there was any. So today I'll simply give you a character bio.**

**( **_**Character Bio **_**) **

**Name**: _**Okami, Ikaru ( Ikaru Okami)**_

**Age**: _**15**_

**Birth: **_**May 6**_

**Height: **_**156.5 cm**_

**Weight: 49**_** kg**_

**Weapon of Liking: **_**Gentle Fist style**_

**Character base on:**_** Yeah, my friend made me put Ikaru, a character from a yaoi game into this fic. She said I OWED her. Anyways, after a long discussion I agreed with the condition of making his fighting style based on Neji, who I originally intended to put in. I haven't seen the guy but I put the description my friend told me. -Sigh- yaoi fans can be scary when they want something done. He also has the ability to control sand like Gaara. ( Kannagi no Tori, Naruto series) **_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Sun**_

**Partner: **_**The Sand Stone Dragon of the blazing sun, Taiyou.**_

**Info: **_**Friendly, well mannered, and polite. Ikaru has competed on many international sport in order to put his gentle fist style to the test, thou he felt it still felt incomplete. He's quiet and always protective of his best friend Zeo. Ikaru has a heart full of compassion and always looks out for others. He fight fiercely when a friend is in danger or being threaten, which was proven when he saved Tsuna from the freezer incident and earn the respect of the Earthbound current boss, Tsukuyomi. His past is a complete mystery. No one knows much about it, not even Zeo.**_

**Well enough babbling! On to one of the most awaited scenes things I started, beside what the hell Byakuran is planning, this fic! Tsuna's Trial! Hope you enjoy.**

( Taking on the hatred )

Tomorrow was finally going to be the day. The day were Tsuna was going to face his past, the hatred he has been keeping lock deep inside himself. He was both looking forward to it and dreading it. The brunet was excited to be able to fight his brothers, but he feared that his hatred for the Vongola and his family would be set loose. He let out a sigh before slumping back into his bed.

He sighed into the empty room once more " How long do you plan on staring me without showing yourself Tsu-kun?" he asked as he looked at the window.

The image around the window warped a little before a raven teen appeared leaning on the wall close to it. He smiled at the brunet laying on the bed " Your intuition is something to be proud of, you know that?" Tsukuyomi said before he walked toward the bed and laid next the his boyfriend " Now, tell me what's been eating you? You've been spacing out all day, barely touch your food, and you didn't even use your training room. What's wrong Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna sighed before he turned and rested his head on the raven's chest " I guess I'm nervous. I'm afraid that my hatred will get loose, it happened once in the Vongola base."

" Tsuna...you are far stronger than you let yourself know. You have come so far in life since the day we met, overcome many trials, and even declared your love for me during these times. You can let go of your hatred, but you must know how to use it well, make it your own. Control your hatred, not the other way around." he kissed Tsuna in the forehead.

Tsuna smiled " Yeah..." he then got a sullen look on his face "...hey Tsu-kun...you'll be able to protect everyone at anytime, right?" he asked thinking on the event that happened on their first date.

Tsukuyomi frowned " I don't know why you asked that, but I'm not going to lie to you either. I can try Tsuna, I don't want anything bad to happen to the ones I love and care. But sometimes things happen that you can't change."

Tsunayohi frowned. He was expecting more along the lines ' Of course I will!', but the answer he got was less than discouraging. He felt angered and disappointed from the answer he got ' _He should be able to protect them! He has the power to do so! So, why! He can't be that weak and pathetic can he! He's nothing more than a..._' the thought surprised Tsuna and stopped on his tracks ' _What the hell am I thinking! How can I think those things about the one I love?_'

" Thanks Tsu-kun, for at least trying." the brunet smiled while he kissed the other right on the lips, but deep down he could still feel the disappointment.

The raven parted before kissing him quickly again on the lips, it had become a ritual for the two boys to make out before sleep overcame them and so far neither of them was yielding to the other. He smiled as he momentarily spoke " Good, now rest your mind because tomorrow it's your time to shine!" he finished before capturing the other lips once more, both waiting for sleep to come and take them to their slumber.

The next day came and the entire Earthbound gang had gather around Tsuna's terrain. The field was literary floating in the sky, for it was close to the temple Tsuna had to go through to get his ring, weapon, and partner. They where currently standing on one of he many floating island that surrounded the temple. The brunet was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a blue short sleeveless sweater and blue jeans. He had his hands in his pocket and he was waiting for the Vongolas to arrive, and the waiting was getting on his nerve. His ears suddenly picked a sound coming from the distance, nearing his location.

The marked one of the sky sighed " So, they're finally here."

The Vongola group landed in front of him, all wearing their Vongola business cloths. The twins were having a staring contest with their elder brother. " It's been a while hasn't it nii-san?" both said in unison.

Tsuna smiled " Yeah, it has. Welcome to my trial. So, shall I begin explaining the rules for this test?"

Both twins looked at each other before Tsurugi walked forward toward the older brunet " Actually, we have a request to ask from you."

Tsuna raised a brow " What is it?"

" We want to make this a brothers only match. You against us." Tetsua answered.

" What! Tenths, what are you saying! We barely were able to stop him from escaping!" Gokudera shouted in confusion.

Reborn kept quiet. Hibari growled " I've been waiting for this day since this whole ridiculous test started and now you want me to back down? Unacceptable, I shall bite you to death."

Tsuna looked at the twins for a moment " Alright, I accept those terms." he then turned toward the Vongolas " But the rest must face my partner. I can't have them interfering. Hibari, I'm sorry. Please, aloud us to have this match and I promise to give you a rematch for your own."

The prefect said nothing, but nodded. The twins, seeing as their cloud guardian was now satisfied, continue " We also would like to add something else."

" And would that be?" Tsuna asked confused.

The both frowned at the same time " We want to fight your hatred for the Vongolas."

At this the brunets eyes widen before he glared " Absolutely not!"

" That wasn't a request Tsuna. We want to take on your hatred for us head on." Tetsua said.

Tsuna growled " You don't understand! Once I give in to it...I won't be me anymore!"

Tsurugi sighed " We know. We saw it once, remember? But, we want to get rid of that hatred."

" Fine!" Tsuna shouted before going into his hyper dying will mode and his hands became gloved once more burning with sky flames. Blue and white colored wings materialize on his back, bat like wings with three sharp claws on them. His now orange eyes were slitted and his canines became sharp. He gave one flap of his wings and became airborne looking at the group below. " Remember, once I unleash my hatred I will not be myself …I won't hold back." he received a pair of nods. " Very well, but before I do..." he took out a box hidden on his belt, his amber ring began to burn with sky flames before he insert it in the hole " Come out, Great Ruler of the Sky, Delta!"

A beam blasted out of the box and into the sky. The clouds began to twirl around as something huge, curled up in the form of a ball and covered by his wings, slowly descended from the skies. The dragon let out a growl as he began to open up, extending and flexing his wings. The beast had a mix color of white and blue. His head had the shape of a crest, almost making it look like a crown. His snout was sharp and he had an almost humanoid form. His wings were the larger version of Tsuna's, and the lower part of the wings were burning with sky flames, dropping particles of said flames with each flap of his wings. His eyes and his marking across his body glowed amber.

" **Isn't it a bit too early to summoned me Sawada?**" Delta spoke with authority.

" Gome Delta. But I'll be fighting my brothers by myself, so I need you to take care of their guardians." the brunet spoke without taking his eyes off his twins.

The dragon of the sky snorted " **Very well then, but you should be able to handle this on your own.**" he then turned toward the rest of the Vongolas behind the twins " **Now then...**" flames began to burn from his mouth before he let out a stream of sky flames straight for the Vongolas.

The mafiosos scattered in every direction, minus the twins who simply stood there staring at their brother while the flames passed over their heads. The rest began to fly or run toward the giant beast awaiting for them in the sky. The brothers continue to have their stare down before the older one sighed.

" Well then...now that they're out of the way..." Tsuna began to say as his eyes began to turn black leaving only the orange slitted pupil untouched. The aura surrounding them became heavy as Tsuna began to unleash his hatred. He grinned evilly at the two who still had not moved and the black flames began to appear on the inside of the flames on his forehead, if he looked demonic the first time now he looked pure evil with his wings and flames surrounding him "...let's play you trashes!" he smirk before he unleashed an onslaught of fire ball toward the twins.

Both Tetsua and Tsurugi jumped sideways to avoid the rain of fireballs and used their gloves to fly toward the brunet only to find the spot in the air empty. " What the...!"

" Looking for me?" a voice spoke from behind the two boys.

They quickly turned around but saw nothing. The twins looked around frantically looking for their target in the air, but found nothing. Their search ended when Tetsua was rammed from his back and slammed against the hard ground. The brunet tried to stand but a hand pushed him down into the ground. " Hehe, what a waste of my time. You Vongolas are very weak and insignificant. How the hell did you and your pathetic friends lasted so long?" the posses marked one spoke with mock.

" Tetsua!" Tsurugi shouted in surprise before he glared at his older brother taking out his bow " Let him go!" he shouted as he let loose one of his fire arrows. The older brunet's gripped on the other loosen before he flied into the air avoiding the arrow. The blond aimed again and shot another arrow.

Before the arrow hit its target, Tsuna grabbed it with his burning gloved hand, the blond's eyes widen in surprise. " Tsk,tsk." he mocked waving his finger while still holding the arrow " Didn't your mother ever told you it's dangerous to play with arrows?" he then made it look like he was thinking " Or maybe not, knowing that bitch she probably let you do whatever you wanted!" he threw the fiery arrow back at the blonds direction with twice the speed.

The blond barely had time to dodge, but he manage to move out of the projectiles way, thou not unscathed as he received a cut to his shoulder. He grunted before his eyes narrowed at the older brunet. " This isn't over yet!"

Tsuna smirked before he turned around and using his right hand stopped a blow from Tetsua, who tried to sneak up on him. The older one smirked before he throw a punch at the younger boy. The younger Vongola caught the fist and tried to deliver his own, only for the same thing happening to him. The two then began to fly around and exchange blows. Tsurugi joined in on the brawl and pretty soon the three of them where flying around delivering bunches and kicks at the others.

While the Vongola struggle with Delta and the twins with Tsunayoshi, the Earthbound gang were watching the fight from a distance. Shin had a frown on his face the moment the fight began. He then decided to turn to the raven and let out his thoughts " Onii-san, why is Tsuna like that? His personality seem to change drastically. He's become more vile than what he really is, what is going on?"

Tsukuyomi sighed " I knew sooner or later one of you guys would ask that. You see, Shin, when a mark one's negative emotions reach a certain level of intensity...it can influence on the that person's being. In other words, it like we turn primal and act on those feelings alone. Tsuna-kun's hatred is a perfect example. He always look like he's ok, but deep down he always resented what the Vongola family did to him many years ago. When he becomes angry, those thoughts, those feelings begin to manifest themselves on him making him absolutely angry, with his only goal being the destruction of the Vongola family. In this state his power grows tremendously, but it's also a double edge sword. For the power he received, his good judgment is blinded and he runs on hatred only. It is very difficult to get him out of that state, their only choice is to fight and defeat Tsuna, or else their life will end here."

" Isn't that dangerous Tsukuyomi-kun?" Sky asked with worry.

The raven hair boy nodded " Yes it is Sky. But we can't interfere with this match, if the twins can manage to win then maybe Tsuna's hatred will finally disappear. But if things get out of hand then we better get ready for anything." he finished. Everyone nodded as they turned to look at the ongoing fight.

Tetsua flied forward and tried to deliver a solid kick at the older brunet, only for Tsuna to grab it an begin to swing in circles around in the air. Tsurugi rushed forward, trying to help his brother out. Tsuna smirked and waited patiently until the blond came to a certain distance before he let go of Tetsua's leg in the direction the blond was coming from. The younger brunet slammed against his brother making them both crash into one of the many floating islands around.

Tsuna looked down with a bored look " Is that all you Vongola scum can do? Pathetic." he sneered before he extended his arm toward the direction the twins crashed. A ball of sky flames formed from within the palm of the older brunet. " Now you die." he smirked as the sphere blasted from his palm and toward the floating island. The fire ball hit the target and the entire island was engulfed in an orange sphere of sky flames. Tsunayoshi grinned maniacally " I guess I was too much for them to handle. Heh, Vongola scums. Time to kill the rest." he turned around and prepared to destroyed the rest of the Vongolas.

" Leaving so soon, brother?" a voice said from behind the posses marked one.

The older brunet eyes widen before he quickly turned around to face the source of the voice, only to be greeted by a glaring Tetsua who began to punch him mercilessly in the guts multiple times. Tsunayoshi couldn't move because of the pain he received before the younger one gave him one last punch and send him flying back. " D-Dammit." the posses one cursed. Before he could recover he was met with another blow, dealt by the blond twin this time, who had his fist closed together and brought them down like a hammer when the other was close enough, sending him crashing into the ground of another floating island making a small hole in it.

The ground shook before a pair of wings burst through the ground, sending the rubble away. Tsunayoshi stood up with a pissed look " Damn you." he growl lowly, his amber pupils glowing " DAMN YOU!" he thrust both his arms and another sphere of sky flames began to form, this time this one was much bigger. He growled and soon the massive sphere turned a lighter blue " I'll freeze your stone hearts so they'll never beat again!" bulges began to come out of the sphere before a rain of blue fireballs came out of the sphere. As they continue to come out of the sphere the smaller it got.

Tetsua frowned " Damn, they have negative will flames in them!" he summoned his shield and made it big enough to cover himself and his brother. The rain of fireballs began to assault the shield while some of them passed by, the attack didn't focus on them, only their direction. The brunet grunted as he tried to keep his shield from being frozen by the the rain of attack.

Tsurugi frowned preparing his bow before he left the safety of the shield and began to fire many of his fire arrows in a rapid fashion. The flame arrows that collided with the fireballs were frozen on the spot but were able to effectively stop the attack from hitting the shield. The brunet quickly dismissed his shield and got his sword ready as it begun to grow in length " Vongola Judgment!" he cried before he brought down his now long sword.

Tsuna growled before he slammed his gloved hands together. Fire began to circle around him before five snake like heads made of sky flames came from the circle. Two of those head extended and grabbed the incoming blade with their jaws, while the rest went to reach from the brunet.

" Oh no you don't!" Tsurugi shouted before splitting his bow into his blades and charge forward. The blades's flames began to grow and take shape. Tsuna smirked until he notice what it appeared to be a flaming bird heading straight for him. " Phoenix Impact!" shouted the blond as he came withing reach of his older brother. The posses Tsuna grabbed both of the wings and held them in place as he began to push back, the remaining snake heads were destroyed by the fiery attack. The blond was struggling with his brother as he pushed forward toward his brother, but Tsuna pushed back. '_ He's strong to be able to grab my attack with his hands!_' he thought as he continue to push onward.

Tsuna let out a cry of pain as the attack was beginning to affect him " No fucking way am I'm going to loose to you!" he twirled it around and threw it back into the air toward the brunet. Tsurugi was able to call out his attack before reaching his twins, both stayed ready for another round. Tsuna smirked " I must say I'm impressed." he said as he looked at his gloved hands " That attack got my hands to shake uncontrollably." he laughed before he grinned darkly " But, I'm not finish with you brats yet."

Both Tetsua and Tsurugi were panting at this point. They were bruised and cut in many part of their bodies and they were sweating like there was no tomorrow. " Damn, how strong is that hatred of his?" Tetsua panted.

" Don't know, but I'm not about to yield to it." the blond replied.

" You don't have much of a choice." a malicious said from behind the blond, making his eyes widen in shock. Before he could turn around he felt himself being hit from behind sending flying toward the ground and crash into the ground.

" Tsurugi!" fear ran across the other twins face when he saw his twin being thrown harshly into the ground. He moved toward his brother to try to help him, but a hand grabbed his throat and kept him in place. Trying to escape, he began to squirm as the grip around his throat began to tighten.

" What's the matter Tetsua? I though you were looking forward to fight me?" Tsunayoshi chuckled " Well here I am and you're doing a lousy job at giving me a challenge and the thing is you and the other prick there wanted to face me in this state." he laughed as his grip began to harden. " You Vongola are all bark and no bite."

"W-What would you know?" the brunet Vongola sky guardian replied as he glared.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed dangerously " I know everything there is to know about you fuckers! You just use others for your own personal uses! People like me are nothing but tools to be use by you and when you get tired of us you simple toss us aside like trash to be thrown away! You make me sick, mad...I hate you and your fucking family!" Tsuna roared.

Tetsua felt hurt by these words and it reflected in his eyes " That's not true!" he kneed the older brunet making his grip loosen giving him the chance to grab the brunet by his shoulder shaking him lightly " You don't hate us like you say you do! Our family loves you! This idea of your is completely wrong, you were never meant to be left alone for all these years!"

Tsuna's eyes widen before he frown " But it did happened." he punched Tsurugi straight in the face making him turn his head to the left and letting go of his shoulder " Where were those parents of mine when I was left alone growing in an orphanage where the caretakers couldn't care less about me!" he punched the brunet again making him turn his head to the right " Where were those parents when I felt the emptiness and loneliness because I didn't have them to hold me in their arms!" he punch the brunet again in the face " Where were my parents when I saw all those worthless brats being taken to a home and no one picked me!" he kneed Tetsua in the gut this time " Where were they when I was finally adopted but was constantly bullied because of my shy nature and my condition and needed their protection!" he grabbed the brunets head and brought it down against his knee " Where were you two when I needed someone to welcome me home with their arms wide open, telling me they missed me! Where!" he shouted as he grabbed the younger boy by his shirt.

Tetsua groan in pain as he open his right eye, only to see Tsuna with tears running down from his black eyes, his face showing emotional agony " Where were they, huh? When I needed them to tell me ' We love you' the most they were never there because they hated me. I was weak, worthless to them...a tool. They never loved me because their love was given to you two. " he gulped down a sob but the tears still flowed down " I envy you and your brother, you two had what I crave the most for all these fucking years." he glared at the brunet with malice " So don't fucking tell me that you guys love me because that's a fucking lie!" he threw the younger boy away toward a close island making him crash land on the ground. A fireball appeared in front of the posses mark one hand as he pointed at the fallen Vongola boss.

Before he could fire he was punched in the face by the blond who was finally able to resume his fighting. He kicked his older brother making him back away from the other " No! It's not a lie! We care about you, our grandfather cares about you, mom and that care about you! Sure your life was hell but think of all the things you gain! A great adoptive mother, new friends, a new family, even some one who loves you! I know it hurts and it was our fault you ended up with this hatred toward us, but that's why we're here! To fix this because we care about you, can't you see that!"

Tsuna laughed " You think that those sluts excuse of a parents care about me! Ridiculous! The only thing I agree on is with my adoptive mother! Sure, Tsukuyomi is an excellent boyfriend and all but he can be so frustrating at some times!" the brunet said while he grunted " I mean seriously, what kind of person doesn't know when his boyfriend wants to get laid?"

At the distance the Earthbound heard the comment and instantly tried to stiffen their laughter. Even Misty, who took thing seriously and hardly laughed at others, was having a hard time keeping her laughter. The only one who didn't laugh was Shin who look at the raven, noticing a rare combination of a glare, disbelief, and a pout on his face. " Nii-san...are you alright?"

" Shin...remind me to have a little talk with Tsuna after this trial is over." he said with a pout.

Back to the battle ground Tsuna had manage to beat both of his brother to the ground. Sure he was breathing a little deeper and had some bruises here and there, but it still was nothing compare to the other two status. Both the twins were panting hard, their bodies mixed with sweat and blood from their fight. Their cloths had been ripped off on some area exposing their skin and were having a hard time standing up straight without their legs shaking. Compare to them Tsuna had a lot more to spare.

The brunet still had his face stain with his tears and a little blood " Is that all you got? Is that all the love you guys preach so much about can actually do? Then this has been a complete waste of my time! Your so call love is nothing more that a sham!"

" D-Don't you s-say that! It's not a sham because i-it's true!" Tetsua panted.

" Shut up!" Tsuna snapped.

" G-Grandfather loves you!" Tsurugi continue, panting just as hard as his brother.

" Shut up!"

" Mom and Dad loves you!" Tetsua added.

" SHUT UP!"

" WE LOVE YOU!" both twins shouted in unison.

" Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" tears were running down his face once more " It's a lie! All of it is a lie, it has to be!" he glared at the other two dangerously " I'll prove my hatred for you is stronger than your fake declarations of love!" both his arm began to be surrounded by amber colored energy, giving some sparks here and there. " This attack will end you right here, right now!"

Both twins eyes widen before they frown in determination " Then we have no choice but to use our last resort!" the both shouted as they got into position, pointing one hand at Tsuna and the other one at their back. Orange flame began to come out of the back while the front of them began to glow with a reddish glow.

From afar, the Earthbound gang could feel the enormous amount of dying will flames being accumulated. Shin turned toward the raven boy with a panic look " Nii-san!"

Tsukuyomi frowned but held them in place " I know Shin. But let's not interfere. In this moment it will be determined which side's feeling is stronger." he paused looking at the rest " Don't worry, I have the twins protected just in case." this statement made everyone relax a bit.

Tsuna growled as his energy coated hands began to take the shape of a dragon's head on each one. " You think you can intimidate me? I'll screw you and send you to hell!" the dragons opened their mouth and began to charge energy.

" Our bond will not loose to your hatred!" the twins shouted as the reddish glow intensified " Our love for you will make you see that everything we said is not a lie!"

Tsuna had a wild look of anger on his face " How dare you keep preaching your nonsense! I'll make sure to leave nothing of you, not even your ashes!" his wings began to burn with sky flames as the charge began to grow until it looked ready to burst " DIE! DELTA'S SORROW!" each of the dragons head let out an immense amber beam, the inside where burning with black flames while the outside was amber.

" WE WON'T LOOSE TO YOU, TSUNA! X BURNER!" the twins shouted as they each unleash a reddish beam of their own.

The two pair of beams collided with each other creating an immense pressure around the area making the sky itself tremble at the amount of power involve in them. At first both attacks seemed to be equally matched, but soon enough Tsuna's attack began to push back the twins X Burners. Both twins were gritting their teeth as they tried to push back, their knees weakened making them knelled on the ground they stood.

Tsuna smirk " See, your so called love for me is nothing but a farce! My hatred will devour you until you're no more!"

The twins growled " We won't give up! What we say is true and nothing you say will change that!"

The posses mark one's eyes widen ' _Why...Why go to such trouble for me? They left me...they can't care for me...they just can't!_' these and more thoughts began to distract the older brunet making his attack falter.

" NOW!" both Tetsua and Tsurugi shouted as they put their remaining strength and will into their attack. The beams gain power and easily push back Tsuna's.

The brunet notice too late that his attack was being overpowered, all thanks to his little distraction " Impossible!" he shouted before the twin X Burners destroyed the remain of his Delta's Sorrow and engulfed him in their flames. " AAAAAHH!" Tsuna shouted in pain as the twin X Burners began to run through his body. But then the pain stop and Tsuna felt like a pair of arms were wrapped around him. The older brunet slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was still inside the twins X Burners, but the pain had stopped. He turned around and saw three figures holding him. The one on his back was Kasumi, she was smiling at him like she was proud of him for no reason. He felt her love wash over him, extinguishing any pain he received. He smiled.

The other two figures stood on each side of him two people he could never forget. On his right was a beautiful young women with soft brown hair and brown eyes. Her smile could've been compare to his adoptive mother's, able to light up anyones day. Tsuna blinked slowly " Mom?" he asked, the woman smiled sadly and nodded.

On his left was a man with blond hair and light brown eyes. He was well built and looked like he worked on mines and such. He was looking at Tsuna with deep sorrow and shame running through him. " Dad?" the brunet asked , the man smiled and nodded.

Tsuna could feel it, Tsuna could feel their sadness, their pain, and most importantly their shame for abandoning him all those years. He felt another presence behind him and this time he saw the Vongola Ninth kneeling beside him, and his parents. He had a look of pride and joy on him. He was proud of his grandson, even thou he didn't know he existed until a short time back. Tsuna felt a pair of arms engulfing him in a hug from both his side. It was his brothers, expressing their feeling and happiness for his existence. Finally in front of him stood all the friends he made along the way, and his new family, the mark ones: Sky and Zeo grinning, Shin giving him a thump up, Verde, the Staff members, Ikaru, and Misty all smiling at him, and Neo waving like a maniac. Even Bubu the psycho polar bear was there waving. Tsukuyomi stood in front of the mark ones with a look filled with love and care, wishing only for the brunet's best interest and his love. He ruffled his air affectionately before every single one there surrounded Tsuna in a hug.

He could feel it. He felt all their emotions and it was at that moment that the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. They all love him for just being him, his real parents were waiting for him to forgive them and give them a chance to prove their love and he was too stubborn to even look their way. He smiled, for the first time in his life he felt himself being release from his shackles as these feeling wash over his body.

" I'm so glad...that I lost to your love." he said before closing his eyes as the light became brighter.

The twin X Burners soon began to died as the twins couldn't hold it much longer. Once over, their legs couldn't hold them any longer and both fell to the ground, using their arms to keep them from hitting the ground. The boys panted before looking up and saw Tsuna falling from the sky at an alarming speed. Thou his wings were still out, his dying will flame from his forehead was now gone and this made them panic. " Tsuna!"

A giant claw stopped the brunet's harsh decent. Delta looked down at his partner, revealing concern before turning his head toward the now exhausted twins. He made to move toward them but a voice stopped him.

" Stop...Delta...It's over...I lost." Tsuna said weakly, thou a smile adorn his face.

" **Are you certain?**" he asked. He received a weak nod before he conceded " **Very well**."

Some time passed and the marked one had all gather around the semi-conscious Tsuna. But the brunet grinned at them and asked them to take them to were the Vongola where. They made their way to the badly beaten and bruised guardians, Tsuna and Delta really gave them a run for their money and barely passed. The mark one of the sky lifted his hand weakly and pointed his amber ring at the Vongola, giving them his mark as a sign they passed. The twins limped toward their older brother. The rest of the Earthbound did not stop them from reaching to their brother.

They both knelled close to him " Are you ok?" Tsurugi as with worry, even thou he was badly bruised and one of his eyes was half opened.

" Tsuna...we're sorry we did this to you...but..." Tetsua added, he was equally injured and also had one eye half open.

Tsuna chuckled before he engulfed them both in a hug " No, I'm sorry. For making you take on my hatred like that. But thanks to you, I no longer hate them. Sure I don't like them that much but it's not hatred anymore. My hatred for mom and dad also vanished. Thank you for making me see that I was being a fool for not realizing how they felt." he whispered.

Both boys looked relieved " We're glad."

Tsuna turned to see his boyfriend taking out a wallet. He grinned " Who do you owe money this time Tsu-kun?"

Tsukuyomi looked annoyed " All of them." he said pointing to the rest of the mark ones who had their hands extended toward them.

They all laughed at his misfortune, even the Vongola had a hard time suppressing theirs. " I love you Tsuna, but sometimes I wonder if you did this on purpose." the raven grumbled.

Tsuna laughed and smiled happily " I love you too."

**Next up, is the final trial. Vongola vs. the Earthbound boss! Will they win or end up caught in his illusions? Find out next week!**


	23. Illusionary Cuteness

Earthbound Family

**Yawn- Well I'm getting bored reading some of these fics. Anywho, you guys must know this: once the first Arc is finish...I will not update for some time. I wish to finish two other fics and get some chapters done first before continuing this fic. Thought I be gracious enough to tell you.**

**Name**:_** Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna)**_

**Age**: _**17**_

**Birth: **_**October 14**_

**Height: **_**160 cm**_

**Weight: 50**_** kg**_

**Weapon of Liking: **_**X-gloves: Sky dragon edition ( Considering calling them Delta's Gloves) **_

**Character base on:**_** Sawada Tsunayoshi..duh!**_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Sky**_

**Partner: **_**Great Ruler of the Sky, Delta.**_

**Info: **_**Shy, nervous, indecisive, and clumsy. Tsuna was abandon by his parents since his birth because he was born with weak arms, and a weak heart. Thou it is believe they left him because they didn't want him to be part of the mafia because it would put a great strain on his body, harming him. Tsunayoshi was adopted by Kasumi, a woman who owns a bakery and is liked by many. He grew up being bullied and picked on because of his shy nature, the exact opposite of Delta's bold and calm nature. When Tsuna met Tsukuyomi, he made a deal to join his family and become the boss of the newly named Earthbound family. The rest of his life is under way. **_

( Illusionary Cuteness)

_Hi there! My name is Hikary Sky and I am one of the mark ones on Tsukuyomi's team! Hm, where to begin? Well, I guess we can start by telling you a little about myself. My parents...well I never met them because I was found at the door steps of the temple hidden on the Himalayas. It was then that I started to live my life in the temple. An old wise monk, named Hiroshi, took me in and raised me since then. It was from then on that I referred to him as grandpa. Since a kid he taught me the ways of the sword, don't get me wrong, we Himalayan people don't believe in using weapons of any kind. Of course that change when a group of bandits found the temple by accident, they took advantage of their gentle nature to exploit them and use them to dig up some crystals. Their scheme came to an end when these people dressed in black came in and arrested the bastards. After that the entire temple began to train just in case something like that ever happened again._

_Hiroshi taut me the ways of the sword and to his, and mine, surprise I was really good at it. My skills were unmatched by any other one in the temple, in fact I was the best one. But being the best didn't meant that I lived a respected and happy life. You see, the other kids there envy me to the point were I was left alone the majority of my time. No one liked me. I spent my nights crying in my room while during the day I would always have this happy face on me to fake how I really felt. Yep that was my mask._

_Grandpa would always feel sad for me because he could see right through my mask and it broke his heart how others treated me. The temple people were suppose to be peaceful and friendly and they were...just not for me. But I refuse to let it show that it was getting to me, I simply refuse. I'm a big softy, you know. I couldn't even bring myself to hurt a fly, so that meant that when others hurt me I wouldn't hurt them. It was hard sometimes, but my will was strong._

_My luck went from bad to worse once my hunger grew to the point were I couldn't control myself and ended up killing one of the animals in the temple. Oh yeah, I guess I'm not making much sense here right? Well I guess you can say I'm a vampire...no, not the bloodsucking kind! You see, unlike my other relatives I feed on dying will flames or desperation flames which resides deep inside a person, animal, etc, even thou it's the same thing because once I suck them dry...they die. Well back to what I was saying, I fed on the poor animal until it died and the people found out it was me. Then my life became much worse. The people began to fear me and loath me worse than before. But my grandpa thought nothing on it because he didn't see a flame sucking beast, he saw me. I felt so bad for killing that animal that I didn't eat for weeks!_

_The people's fear and hatred for me grew each day. A few years later this strange green dragon tattoo appeared on my arm and the people saw this as a sign that I was the son of the devil. My grandpa said it was a sign that I would grow bald and...well you already know, but he was joking with me. He said that the mark I had meant that I was destined for something great and it made me feel important...like I was going to be a hero. My fantasy died when a dreadful day came...it was the day the the people of the temple decided to kill me. They burned my house to the ground and chase me around the temple._

_My grandpa was able to find me in time and took me to a hidden passage to escape. He gave me warm clothing, because the Himalayas was a very cold place, and gave me direction to where I should go. Hiroshi told me that he would keep the mob occupied to give me time to escape. We had a heartbreaking moment when we hug, cried, and told each other that we would miss each other. It was hard but I left the life I knew in order to find a new one._

_At first I didn't know what to think because the temple life was all I knew, but then my spirit lifted once I saw how other people treated me. Some were kind and some simply ignore me, but no one hated me which I was glad for. I kept on traveling until I ended up in Nanimori, don't ask me how I got from place to place...I just did. There I enrolled at Nanimori middle school, with their help because I knew squat about the place, and got to meet my three best friends. Tsunayoshi, Tsukuyomi, and Shin, which I found out later I had a crush on. What can I say? I like his teal hair and his way of being. _

_My life there is something I will never forget, for it is where my most happy memories lies. I was accepted for just being me, people in the school thought I was cool, and best of all I joined an awesome mafia family. The best part was when my secret of being a vampire was found out by Tsukuyomi-kun, you know what he did? He shouted at me, but not because of my vampire side effect, which turns me into this black creepy version of myself, it was because I hurt myself. I swear if I didn't had a crush on Shin I would've fallen in love with him, good thing too because he an Tsunayoshi-kun have a thing for each other. _

_My life was full of surprises from then on..._

( Trial of the mist )

The battle raged on, the field was filled with explosions, fire of each element, and even flying hedgehogs being thrown into the distance. The Vongola had definitely not expected the raven to suddenly attack them with a huge broad sword at hand covered in mist flames. However, that did not meant that they would be put down that easy and counter attack immediately. The field was completely empty, covered in mist giving the Tsukuyomi and Mukuro the advantage.

The entire Earthbound family, minus Shin and Sky, had gather to witness the fight. To say the least they were surprise at the battle style they were witnessing.

" Hm, I never thought that Tsukuyomi-kun would fight so wildly. He always seem so calm and collected." Misty spoke.

Ikaru was frowning, something was off here. He turned to Tsuna, who was bandage in some places " Tsuna-kun, did you know about his fighting style? It seems so...off."

Tsunayoshi was frowning " To tell the truth, this is the very first time I see him fight. Whenever we trained he would always tell me what I should do. But I do feel there is something weird about him. I don't know what."

At that moment Verde arrived on top of his alligator right next to other marked ones " Greetings Earthbound chosen. Are you all exited to see Tsukuyomi's trial?"

Neo turned to the small Arcobareno " The trial already started, so you're a bit too late."

Verde blinked and looked at the field " But that can't be. Tsukuyomi just arrived with me some moments ago."

" Excuse me?" Neo raised a brow.

At the battle field Tsukuyomi held his sword tightly as he glared at the group before him. So far he had a tough time getting to them. The Vongola were ready to strike again while the raven boy growled " If you're going to attack then bring it!" he shouted.

Before anyone could move, the ground below the raven glowed before and explosion surface from the ground creating a hole. The Vongolas were stunned by the sudden events and so where the Earthbounds. Tsukuyomi felled into the hole, shouting the whole way down until he felt his leg being grabbed, stopping his fall. He groan before he slowly opened his eyes to look at a huge rectangular box giving an eerie aura.

" Ugh...what is that?" the raven teen asked as he felt that he was moving up along with the box.

" Geeze, you can't go somewhere without causing problems, can't you?" a voice spoked.

" Who...?" he started to say as he tried to focus on the figure who was standing atop the box.

" So beat up to the point were you can't recognize me, baka decchi?" the voice continue.

' _That voice...it's so familiar. It almost sounds like...' _the one hanging focus and instantly his face paled. '._..Crap._' " Um...how's it...going...?" he said, dread filling his voice.

The box rose from the whole revealing not one, but two Tsukuyomis. One holding the other by the leg. The one standing on the box smirked " Why do you have such a happy face on you? Aren't you glad to see me?" he then grinned " Shall I drop you?"

" EH!" the raven hanging shouted in surprise before his leg was let go and he fell to the ground. Mist flames surrounded the raven on the ground, only to reveal the blue hair boy Zeo laying on the ground.

The Vongolas were left in surprise as well as the rest of the Earthbound present. " So that's why it seemed a little odd. Zeo was posing as Tsukuyomi." the mark one of the rain said stating the obvious.

Ikaru groaned " This will not end well."

Zeo grunted before he realize Tsukuyomi was standing right in front of him " S-Shishou! This isn't what it looks like! I was just..."

" It's alright, no harm done." the raven interrupted " You probably have your reasons as to pose as me and give me a bad first impression." he offer his hand toward the boy on the ground " Here, let me help you." he smiled.

Zeo looked at the hand before dread began to fill his entire being. The raven didn't wait for the hand and simply grabbed his shirt " Ehrr...Thanks...I'm really so..." he didn't finish the sentence because the raven suddenly pulled him up and threw him into the distance. Everyone looked at the shouting teen before he crash landed a few feet away from the rest of the Earthbounds.

" That's what you get for impersonating me so suckishly! Baka Decchi!" The raven shouted in the blue hair boy's direction. " Now, get back to base and finish your shores you lazy ass!" he then cough as he turned toward the stunned Vongolas " Please forgive my friend's rash actions. He just did this to get away from his work and all."

The mark one notice the huge rectangular box right beside the raven hair teen. Tsuna got curious as to what it was since he never saw it at the base. He turned to Verde " Verde-san, what is that box that Tsukuyomi has beside him?"

Verde chuckled before he started to laugh maniacally making everyone backed away from him " It's an ingenious weapon we have been developing. That there is months of extensive work and Tsukuyomi-kun volunteer to test it out for us." he then smirk " If everything goes according to plan then this new weapon will be the first of many new types."

Tsuna now grew worried. What could be on that box? His worry for his brothers grew. The Vongola stared at the raven, all ready to expect the unexpected. " So, is your beast inside that box there beside you? It's a little different from the rest." the twins spoke.

" No, I won't be using my partner in this trial. He's simply too dangerous to be let loose on you..." as he said this the Vongola wonder what sort of creature was partner with this person. " ...instead I got this weapon here to test it out." his ring began to burn with his flames as the box besides him began to suck them inside. " Get ready." instead of the top of the box opening, the side facing the Vongolas did. " Here she comes."

As the box opened a light began to come out from within. A flash of light momentarily blinded the opposing group before their eyes adjusted. Before them stood what it looked like a woman in a bride's dress. The wedding dress was violet and elegant, he hair was white and reach to her waist while covering the majority of her face. Her wedding veil was actually mist flames moving along with the wind. Whatever this thing was it was definitely not good news for them.

Tsukuyomi smirked " Macha, sing for them."

The creature, Macha, opened her mouth and began to sing an unknown song in a heavenly voice. Music began to be heard from every direction with no source. The Vongola's space began to twist and turn as they felt themselves being suck into the illusion. They heard a chuckle before Tsukuyomi's voice was heard " Your trial begins now."

Back at the Earthbound base, Sky was currently doing one of his favorite hobbies besides eating. Stalking Shin, not that he was going to admit it anytime soon because that would make him look like a stalker...oh the irony. He was currently hiding in one of the bushes around the base spying on the other boy, who decided to take a break from signing some papers a take a walk around the subterranean base. Shin had decided to help Tsukuyomi and Verde with the papers since they were busy right now; he was aloud to do so. So naturally Sky stayed behind.

The brunet was so caught up in his 'spying' that he didn't notice someone standing behind him " Hey Sky, what are you doing?"

The swordsman nearly jumped out of his skin by the sudden surprise. He quickly turned around and saw Zeo blinking at him " Oh, Zeo-kun. I was just...um..."

The blue hair boy looked behind him before he smirked " You were stalking Shin again, weren't you?"

" NO! I was just...um...looking at the view? Yeah! I was just looking at the view!" he grinned sheepishly.

" You can cut the act now, you know." Zeo still had his smirk on. " Everybody knows you have a mayor crush on Shin."

" I do not!" Sky protested.

Zeo raised a brow. Mist flames began to surround him before the vanish revealing a wet Shin with nothing but a towel on, a very short towel. " Hey there Sky." ' Shin' said with a smirk " Would you join me in the shower? We could have fun..." he leaned forward toward the stunned brunet ear "...just the two of us."

" Gah!" Sky shouted before falling back. When he stood up he had the bottom part of his shirt covering his nose, a red stain could be seen on the spot. " Alright, alright! Cut it out before I die from blood loss!"

Zeo turned back to his original form, chuckling " There's nothing to be afraid of Sky. Go over there and tell him how you feel."

" I can't!" Sky shouted frustrated.

Zeo looked confused " Why not? You're a cool guy to be around with, you're sweet, funny, and, if I say so myself, cute. You obviously want him to return your feelings, why not break the ice and see what happens?"

" Because...because..." the brunet then had a depressed look on his face " Because I'm afraid he will reject me. He's such a cool guy, calm, collected, and smart. All the girls in school want to go out with him, and even some boys. How can I compete with them? I'm not smart like him or anything. He probably thinks I'm a dork."

The blue hair boy looked sadden for a moment before he grabbed the brunet and drag him away " Come on."

" Where are you taking me?" Sky blinked in confusion.

" Out. You obviously have some issues with this so I'm going to take your mind off of it for a while." the apprentice answered.

" But..."

" No buts!"

Sky sighed before he let the younger boy drag him to whatever destination. To his surprise Zeo led him to an Italian restaurant, but the blue hair boy simply order a pizza for them. Yeah, they serve pizza as well. The waitress, a young teenage girl, went gaga over him saying how ' Cute' he was. She went as far as to give them that pizza for free, pulling some strings here and there with her friends of course. Zeo couldn't believe what just happened.

" What the hell man! We just got a free pizza just because she thinks your cute!" the blue hair boy said in amazement.

Sky shrugged " It happens wherever I go. Girls say that I'm the cutest boy they ever laid eyes on and give me free stuff. Thou I rather prefer paying for my things."

Zeo thought for a moment before he grinned " So, you can get free stuff just because all the girls go gaga on your cuteness?"

" Yeah. What does have to do with..." he stopped mid sentence when he notice Zeo's grin grew in size. Sky sweat dropped " Oh no."

-5 Minutes Later-

" Ladies of all ages! I welcome you to witness one of life's rare treasures and beauty!" Zeo shouted. He was standing in front of a red curtain while gaining the attention of a large group of girls and women. " See it here today! One of the worlds cutes beings ever to walk the face of this planet! But I warn you it may be too much for you ladies to handle! Behold!" he gripped the curtain and yank it off revealing what was behind them. The group of females gasped. There stood Sky wearing tight white leather pants and a simple sleeveless shirt that hugged his body perfectly revealing his body features. The brunet was rubbing his eyes since the sudden exposure of light caused him to be momentarily blind. Zeo grinned " And the best part of all ladies, or to be specific to those who are yaoi fans, he's in love with another boy and he's trying to win hi heart, isn't that adorable! You can all get to touch him when you pay 100 yen!"

There was silence. Sky was able to open his ocean blue eyes and looked around, noticing the large group of women surrounding him. He blinked and tilted his head slightly to the right " Um...hello." he said shyly while his cheeks turned pink.

" KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls and women shouted in unison, all shouting how cute and ukelishious he looked before the all ran toward him in a stamped fashion. Zeo pulled out a large bag before him as they passed. I mere seconds the bag was full of money, but that didn't bother him much because he pulled out another bag and did the same thing over and over.

Sky eyed the group coming toward him with no intention of stopping " Mommy." he whispered before was rammed by the group of women.

After the whole fiasco, the marked one of the thunder was left shirtless and with only his leather pants, toured in different places, remaining the only article of close on him. He was bruised and scratch in many places because of the grabbing and the fighting over him.

Zeo on the other hand was thrilled " I can't believe how much money I made out of this! You, my friend, are definitely cute to the extreme!"

The brunet groaned " Glad to have proven my cuteness, even thou it hurts my bride as a guy. Can we go home now?"

Zeo smirked " Oh no. We are definitely going to use your cuteness to our advantage. I'm gonna milk this dry and pay all my debts and become rich!" he grinned while his eyes changed into the money symbols($).

Sky groaned " Great." he mutter bitterly.

Back on the battle field where Tsukuyomi's trial was taking place, some of the Vongola guardian had already fallen to the box siren, Macha. Gokudera had tried to pinpoint here location with his lents but ended up in failure as the siren used her song to make his equipment go haywire giving it the perfect chance to strike, thus the Italian when out. Ryohei went head on but only ended up tangled with thousands of vines, rendering him useless. Lambo...well he only lasted three seconds before he was blasted off into the distance.

The mysterious music and song continue to play as Macha summoned four white roses that began to fly around firing mist flames. Hibari was having a hard time dealing with this since before him stood four Machas. " I really hate illusionists." he mutter before he launched forward, swinging his tonfas at each one only to fail and end up caught in another illusion.

The twins avoided another ray of mist flames and destroyed the rose from which it came. " Mukuro! What can you tell us about that thing!" the both shouted as they moved away from another ray of mist.

Mukuro had his lent out and scanning his surroundings and the siren " It is a box weapon like any other, but instead of using her eyes to trick us and send us into its illusion it's using vocal tones to fool our senses."

" Which mean that it is using that song to cast her illusion." Reborn said as he fired at another flower bod.

Yamamoto had just finish of another set of siren clones " We need to find the real one so we can stop this mess!" he was about to join the other when he began to sink into the ground. He was startled when he suddenly turned up and saw multiple fireballs heading for him. The fireball hit their target mercilessly.

" Yamamoto!" the twins shouted.

The smoke from the blast began to clear and gave them the view of their rain guardian knocked out on the ground. Tetsua gritted his teeth " He got another one! At this rate we'll loose!"

Tsurugi frowned " We need to find the real one, or we'll all end up like them." he then turned to their mist guardian " Mukuro, can you find that thing?"

" Yes, but I'll need concentration in order to do so since that thing is using sound instead of her eyes." he answered.

" Good." Tsurugi said. The song began to change as multiple Machas began to appear on their space, all ready to attack " Here they come! Protect Mukuro, while he searches for the box weapon!" he shouted as all the sirens began to charge at them.

Back with Sky, the brunet was beginning to loose his patients with his blue hair friend. Sure he was a cool guy to hang out with and he came up with the best pranks, but when it comes to money he would loose it to his greed. Frankly the brunet was angry with the blue hair boy, and by angry it meant he was pouting the whole time while his eyes glared at the other.

He had been to different places with different clothings. Some made him look street, while other made him look gay, not that he minded since he was attracted to a guy, but he was the follow your heart type which mean he could like either sex. The line was drawn when Zeo made him wear a very, but VERY, short dress. Those poor security guys never stood a chance. He was once again standing behind the accursed curtains dress in a bunny costume. Sky's face was burning with shame and humiliation. He new the girls thought of him as cute, but he never took advantage of that. Now his friends was using him for his own reasons, to make money.

The brunet growled " If I didn't mind their lives I would've turned vampire on all of them! Why the hell am I doing this!" Sky paused for a sec. " Why AM I doing this! I can walk out anytime I want! Man I'm such an airhead!" he began to take the costume off " That's it I'm going home! I'm bruised, I'm tired, and I don't want to see another rabid fan girl for at least a week!" he stormed off out of the place without being seen.

" And now..." Zeo shouted, standing in front of the eager group of womens and girls alike with a grin on his face " ...here he is! The cutest wonder of the world ever to hit this planet in a bunny suit!" the curtains came down and then silence.

" Hey, there is no one there!"

" I don't see any cute boy!"

" LIAR!"

Zeo blinked at the sudden outburst before he turned around and saw the spot where Sky was supposed to be empty " Uh-oh. I knew I was pushing my luck too much on this." he mutter.

" What a disappointment!"

" We paid to see the kid in a bunny suit!"

" We want our money back!"

The blue hair boy scoffed " Sorry ladies, money not refundable." he said to the large before him. His eyes widen when he felt imminent doom '_ What is this evil feeling! It's coming from..._' he turned to look at the source. He yelped and quickly backed away from the group of women, who all had an evil look in their eyes while some were cracking their knuckles. " N-Now ladies! I-I'm sure w-we can get to some sort o-of agreement." he laughed nervously. He began to sweat bullets as the large mob slowly began to approach him.

Sky finally made it to the base and made his way to the sofa in the living room where the huge plasma screen TV was. He carefully took a sweat on the large sofa, trying to not to add more bruises to his body than their already is. He hissed before he finally settle in the sofa, thou he felt uncomfortable because of his bruises.

" Sky? Is that you?"

The brunet turned to look at the door to the living room and found Shin staring at him. He blushed before he felt a little pain on his side " Ouch!" he yelped rubbing his spot.

" Are you ok?" the teal hair boy walked toward the brunet and inspected the injuries " What happened Sky? Did someone attack you or something?" he asked the boy with worry.

The brunet shook his head " No. You see..." Sky then told Shin how he had spent his day with the blue hair boy and all the things he made him do. Shin had gotten a first aid kit and began to patched the other boy while he continue to tell his story. " So finally I had enough, took off that stupid outfit and went home. I just want to relax and not see one of those girls for at least a week." he moaned.

Shin chuckled " Well, that is something horrible, but I'm not going to do anything about it."

Sky felt hurt that the other didn't care " W-Why? I'm your friend...aren't you going to do something about it?" he tried hard not to sniff. He felt his heart beginning to hurt.

The teal hair boy caught up with the meaning and decided to clarify " Of course I would Sky! Normally I would beat the crap out of Zeo for putting you in that situation. But I think he's getting more than enough beatings already." he grinned.

" What do you mean?" the brunet was now confused.

" Think about it Sky. You just left Zeo with an awaiting crowd, all eager to get a piece of you. What would happen if you were gone and Zeo refuse to give their money back? Which I know he won't do." Shin explained as he smirked.

Sky thought for a second before it hit him " Oh! Oh man! He's going to get beat up! How could I do that to him!" the brunet dropped his head " I feel so guilty."

" Hey come on! It's his fault for using your cuteness for his own personal gain! He deserve it for going too far!" Shin protested.

The marked one of the thunder blushed " Y-You think I'm cute?" he was now looking at the ground, more precisely looking at his feet, since he taken off his shoes.

Shin blushed and looked to his side " W-Well...um...yeah."

There was a silence before Sky hissed again, this time his head was hurting. Shin quietly got up and left. Sky notice the sudden absence and felt hurt ' _I must've scared him off with that question. Way to go Sky._' he thought sadly but his thoughts were interrupted when Shin came back with a glass of water, some pain killers and an ice bag.

" Here." he gave the brunet the pain killer tablets with the water, who drank it eagerly.

Sky finished his drink before turning and extending his hand toward the teal hair boy " Thanks. You can give me the ice bag now." he smiled.

Shin didn't. Instead... " I have a better way." with that he sat down next to Sky, pulled him down until his head was resting on the other boy's lap, and finally placed the bag on the brunet's head.

Sky blushed red " S-Shin?"

Shin was blushing too " Um...I read that this will make the pain go faster. But if you want you can ..." his words were cut off.

" No." Sky sighed happily " This is fine."

Shin smiled before turning on the tv, but on a much lower volume so it wouldn't bother the brunet. His peaceful moment was disturbed when he heard a sound that went like ' Wuuuuuuuu.' The teal hair blinked before he turned to the brunet in his lap. " Sky, did you made that sound?"

" Y-Yeah." the brunet blushed in embarrassment " I always make that sound when I'm relax and comfortable."

The marked one of the storm smiled ' _So cute.' _he thought. At that moment the elevator gave a ping sound, signaling that someone had just arrived. As the door opened they heard a groan from the elevator, seconds later Zeo passed the door of the room. He was bruised in many places and his cloths were a mess, the money was nowhere in sight. Shin smirked " Ah, I see you finally made it home Zeo. I knew you were going to arrive in such condition." he smirked deepened " That's why I took the liberty of getting someone to aid you."

Zeo raised a brow before he sense a presence before him. He slowly turned and looked up at the face of none other than Miss Granger staring down at him. Her glasses were hiding her eyes for the light was reflecting on them, giving her a more ominous look. She then smirked at him, a smirk that promised pain. The blue hair boy gulped " Why me." he whispered frighteningly.

At the trial, Macha let a piercing screech as the twins cut right through her with their sword in an X fashion. After a long and difficult battle the were able to find her and put an end to her dreadful song. The siren turned into mist flames before returning to her box, their surroundings turned back to normal and they were able to see the light of day once more. The Vongola sun guardian was able to recuperate from his dilemma and was able to heal his fallen comrades to a certain state.

Once they were healed they joined the others and were now staring at the Earthbound boss. Tsukuyomi was sitting on a goth looking throne, created by his illusion, with a bore expression on his face while his head rested on one of his hands. He yawn " Well that was interesting, but a bit too long for my taste." he stood up and at the moment the chair burst into black flames before vanishing. " Congratulation on making it this far."

" So are you going to take us seriously now?" Tetsua's eyes narrowed.

Tsurugi nudge him " Be careful of what you say bro. We haven't seen him fighting once yet."

" So, we haven't seen most of them fight. But we manage to get this far." the brunet replied.

The raven boss smirked " I'll let you guys on a secret." he grinned, having gained their attention " My friends and my boyfriend had yet to see me fight either. In fact they're just as eager to see me in action as you are." his grin widen when he notice each and everyone of them tense. " So let us put them a great show to remember."

The atmosphere changed as the raven expression changed to a serious one. Black flames began to burn on his forehead as his eyes glowed red. From his back sprouted not two wings but four, two above the others. His wings were black with feathers, giving him the look of a fallen angel. Black flames surrounded his hands before they took the form of a staff, at the very tip formed a curved blade. The flame vanished revealing a dreadful scythe, with the blade burning with the dark flames.

His eyes were closed as he spoke " Now then..." he opened his eyes revealing slitted pupils surrounded by black pinwheels "...show me your resolve."

**Earthbound boss Tsukuyomi will now be fighting on the next chapter. Stay tuned for next week!**


	24. Earthbound Boss: Tsukuyomi

Earthbound Family

**Aaah, there weren't as many reviews as before. Good thing I really don't mind the reviews too much other wise I would've been depressed. Any who the final trial begins now! But first...**

**Name**:_** Starlight Misty (Misty Starlight)**_

**Age**: _**18**_

**Birth: **_**September 24**_

**Height: **_**168 cm**_

**Weight: 54**_** kg**_

**Weapon of Liking:**_** Dragon Fans **_

**Character base on:**_** Misty Tredwell ( Yugioh 5d) **_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Cloud**_

**Partner: **_**Dreaded Black Thorn Dragon, Shinya.**_

**Info: **_**Misty is a very calm and collected girl. Her dream is to become the worlds top model. She is very beautiful and her smile can charm any boy she crosses path with. However, when something she cares for is threaten, her personality becomes cold and indifferent and punishes the ones harming her friends. She is consider the strongest of the Earthbounds mark ones, and she has some issues with her partner since she doesn't like his way of being. She is extremely skilled with fans as both for the fashion world and for fighting. **_

**And now for the chapter most of you have been waiting for!**

( Earthbound Boss: Tsukuyomi )

The black hair boy stretched his four wings while doing the same with the rest of his body. " Mmh, it has been such a long time since I come out to fight a battle myself. I was starting to think that I would be bounded to that sea of papers in my office." he grinned when he notice the Vongola tensing up " You should feel honored, many had face me but few had lived to tell the tale."

The group visibly gulped. Some even began to sweat with anticipation. Mukuro eyes narrowed " I don't like you guys one bit. But if we are to succeed with this trial we need all the strength we can get. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes." he informed them " The illusions come from visual contact, so look at any part of his body except the eyes."

Tetsua nodded before he turned to look to ward the raven " I hope your ready to loose today!" he shouted as he looked from below to the raven's chest, avoiding the head and the eyes.

The raven smirked as he pointed his index finger at the brunet, Tetsua stared at said finger " You are very brave for someone who, by some miracle, passed Tsuna's trial." he smirked " Don't think you'll get the same luck with me. Because I came to kill."

At that moment black claws erupted from the ground and grabbed the Vongolas, lifting them into the sky. The claws holding Tetsua, however, brought him closer toward the raven until they were face to face. The brunet continue to struggle with his binds, but could not get free from them. The skies began to darken as a red moon appeared on the skies, coloring the ground and field in the color red while the skies turned an empty black.

Tsukuyomi chuckled " Aren't you the feisty one. Shouting how victory shall be yours when you already lost without even knowing it." the claws holding him began to turn him around so he could now face the rest of the struggling Vongolas in the skies. He felt the raven breath close to his ear sending chill down his spine " I want you to watch as I finish off your family right before your eyes."

Black swords materialize everywhere surrounding the captured group. Tetsua eyes widen in fear " N-No...NO! You can't do that!"

The raven smiled " Watch me." he snapped his finger. The sword flied through the air until each and everyone of them sliced the Vongola guardians. Blood was beginning to come out of the wounds like a running river as the swords remained engraved in their bodies. Everyone laid their motionlessly, there was no scream, there was no pain, their death were instantly.

Tears began to fall down Tetsua's face as he saw his entire family and friends die before his eyes. " Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn...guys?" he spoke in a disbelieving tone. His head turned toward his twin brother who had a sword right here his heart should be " T-Tsurugi?" he whimpered in a quiet tone before he felt his body being turned around once more, this time facing the raven.

The raven had a grim look in his face " This is what I had to do to countless people who tried to harm my family. Yours was no different." he then smirked " How does it feel to loose what is precious to you right before your eyes and not being able to do anything about it?"

Tetsua whimpered " W-Why...we didn't mean to kidnap Tsuna...we even gain his trust. Why d-did you kill them." he asked in confusion as he continue to cry and gasp for air.

Tsukuyomi sighed " In order to weaken the boss of a organization, one must hit him or her where it hurts. Your family was the most important thing in your life, so I took it away." he smirked. He notice the brunet was still crying " Your face is similar to my Tsuna, even those damn amber eyes." he began to walk toward the brunet " Maybe I should rip them out so I don't have to look at them." The brunet tried to back away but the claws held him in place, he began to panic as the raven hands got closer to his eyes, his breathing quickened. He was about to take out his left eye when in his line of vision appeared a crack. " Hm?" the raven hummed in confusion before the crack began to expand and multiply until the world they were currently in shattered.

Tetsua blinked a few time before noticing that someone was touching his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Mukuro, who was glaring at the raven. Tetsua began to breath deeply before he dropped to his knees and started to cough violently, tears running from his eyes.

Tsurugi panicked as he ran toward his now kneeling brother " Tetsua! What happened! One second your staring into space and the next Mukuro snapped you out of it only for you to be coughing and crying on the ground!"

The brunet " You guys...you guys are all ok."he said in a raspy voice. He then looked up and spotted the raven. His whole body began to shake.

" Tetsua, what's wrong? Why are you...?" he stop mid sentence when he notice the look his brother had in his eyes. It was a look he rarely saw, if never. It was fear, and the source seemed to be the Earthbound boss himself. The blond looked at the raven and glared " What did you do to him!"

Tsukuyomi smirked " I trapped him withing his own mind and gave him a taste of reality. My illusions aren't something you can avoid so easily." he then grinned while his glowing red eyes remained narrowed " Isn't that right, Tetsua?"

The brunet guardian of the sky gave a short cry of alarm before he began to crawl away as much as possible from the raven. This startle the group for they have never seen one of the twins back away from a challenge. Tsurugi stared in astonishment before he glared murderously at the Earthbound boss " What the hell did you do to him you creep!" the Vongola felt an enormous amount of killing intent coming from the blond.

The raven boy laugh " Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe you could join him in his state."

Reborn frowned " Mukuro, what can you tell us about what just happened now?"

The illusionist frowned " It appears he can establish contact with us from any angle of his body, theoretically speaking of course. Further more, he seems to be able to cast them and trap a person inside their minds, able to fool almost anyone with it, for it is there that the senses can be fool easily. We just need to know which ones are the illusions and which is reality but it won't be easy, the mind is a powerful thing...and if he traps you inside your own mind he can manipulate it at will."

Tsurugi growled as he took out his bow and aimed " I don't care either way, as long as I can take him out for what he did to Tetsua!" he pulled the the sky string from the bow gathering energy. He growled once more before he let go of the accumulated flames " Destiny Shot!" a large beam of sky flames fired instead of a fiery arrow.

The beam headed straight for the raven with the intention of fatally wounding him, and to everyones surprise the raven did not move from his spot. Instead he smirked and raised the hand that wasn't holding the scythe. The beam was close to hitting it target before it broke apart and died leaving an unscratched raven in the same spot.

" W-What the...!" Gokudera shouted in astonishment.

" The attack simply...collapsed?" Yamamoto asked confused.

Tsukuyomi shook his head " I barely even began and you already want to murder me just because your brother is afraid of me? For shame." he said in a playful tone making the blond haired boy growl angrily. " Besides my illusions and flames I also have a special ability. A certain element that I can manipulate at my will, just like the rest of the Eartbounds marked ones. Want to know what it is?" he stretched his arms once more before a black light began to be emitted from it.

Tsurugi was pulled forcefully from his spot, his body was flying straight toward the raven. He felt like he was being pulled by something. Within seconds his body came close to Tsukuyomi, as the mist mark one grabbed him by his shirt. " What the hell!" he shouted.

Tsukuyomi simply smirked " I can control gravity. Which means I can pull, push, make you heavy or lighter and so on. Isn't this fun?" he finished saying before he let go of the brunet shirt and use his gravitational power to push him ruffly into the air.

" Tenth!" Gokuder used his flame disk to fly in the air and catch the blond boy before taking them both down into the ground. " Are you ok tenth?" he asked once they both reached the solid ground.

" What happened?" Mukuro asked, already on the alert.

Tsurugi groan from the forceful pull and push from the raven " He can control gravity as well." he mutter before he stood up and face the raven again.

The Arcobareno of the sun frowned " This guy is more dangerous than I thought."

" And that's not all. I heard from a rumor that he posses black flames that it said to be able to consume anything, even fire itself. If that is the true then with his power to create illusions, power over gravity, and black flames that consumes anything...it all adds up to our disadvantage." Mukuro revealed the information making them gulped, he himself never lost eye contact with the young raven boy.

Tetsua whimpered " We can't win...we can't win. He'll kill us all." he mutter in fear.

The raven smirked before his body began to tremble on its own. He felt as if something has invaded his body and was blocking a portion of his powers. The pinwheels on his eyes disappeared " W-What...what is this!"

" Kufufufu." the mist guardian chuckled gaining the black hair boss attention " I guess it finally kicked in, huh? I knew your illusions would be a problem if left unchecked so I spent this entire time training and developing a technique that canceled your abilities to create an illusion, by combining my abilities of the realm of hell and the realm of hungry ghosts I am now able to block your ability to make illusions." he smirked as he notice the raven's eyes widen in disbelief. " Unfortunately, this technique only works when I have my full concentration on you, which means I can't take my eyes off of you and I won't be joining this battle." he smirked before addressing the others " Alright mafiosos, I have ground him on the illusion department, but I won't be able to hold him off forever. His powers are incredible, I can feel them right now. You have to take advantage of the time I given you and try to take him out now. I don't have to tell you what might happen if I'm no longer able to hold his abilities anymore."

" Fine by me, I'll make sure this creep pays for what he did to Tetsua!" the blond sky guardian hissed before he headed forward to battle the raven.

Reborn frowned " Gokudera you stay here and use your mirror barriers to protect Mukuro from the Earthbound boss gravitational powers. The rest of you aid Tsurugi, he's in to much rage to think straight."

" But...what about the other tenth Reborn?" Gokudera asked as he made a sphere with his shields, protecting himself and the illusionist.

The Arcobareno turned to look at the brunet on the ground, curled up in a ball " Leave him there, he is no use in a fight right now. His mind is in a state of turmoil...protect him as well."

The other hesitate for a second before nodding and launching forward into battle. Tsurugi took out his blade to formation before sky flames began to surround him, taking the form of a large flaming bird. " Phoenix Impact!"

Tsukuyomi frowned " Don't underestimate me." he muttered before unleashing a blast of black flames toward the flaming bird.

Inside the phoenix, Tsurugi saw the flames coming and was about to take them on when he remember Mukuro's words about the rumors of said flames. He moved to dodge them but the left wing caught some of the flames. There was only a small burning portion but it kept on growing and consuming the fire bird. The blond boy had to call off the attack before the black flames could reach the core where he was.

He growled " Tch. So it's not a rumor after all. Those flames are hotter than magma itself by the look of it." he said as he saw the remaining of his flames being consumed before the black flames vanished.

Tsukuyomi stood still before in a blink of an eyes he was surrounded by the remaining guardians. They all approach quickly and without hesitation, all had their weapons or fist ready. The marked one of the mist smirked lightly ' _No hesitation, good. In a real battle if you hesitate too long you might as well give them your life. However..._' he thought as a black sphere appeared around him, stopping the Vongolas on their track before expanding and forcefully pushing them away, it even took some of the ground around him. Each of them were thrown into different direction.

When the sphere died down a rain of fire arrows came upon him. The raven frowned before repelling each one with his scythe. The blond future Vongola boss frowned for a moment '_ Why didn't he use his gravitational powers...unless, it take some time to recharge_.' At this thought he fired another set of arrows, and as he expected the raven used the gravitational force to tear them apart. He quickly fired again, this time the black hair boy jumped away. '_ I was right! He needs two to three seconds to recharge in order to use his gravitational attacks again. But I still need to be careful around his flames. Then he'll pay for what he did to Tetsua!_' he flied forward.

The black hair boy was blocking blows from Hibari and Yamamoto, both had recover from their impact and quickly assaulted the raven. Tsukuyomi jumped while spinning on the air with his weapon in a circular motion trying to cut either one who got close enough to him. He landed a few feet away before blocking another of Hibari's blows and began to exchange blows before they both parted ways.

Hibari was panting, his blood was pumping faster and he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. This was the fight he was yearning for, the battle that tested his abilities to their maximum capability. He was smirking even thou he was panting " You...you are the one that I've been searching for. You re the one that I must defeat to exceed my capabilities."

The raven at first said nothing, just clutching his weapon tighter. " No, there will always be someone out there who will surpass you in a way. Only you yourself will know when you are truly satisfied, not a battle."

Hibari frowned at this. '_ I myself will determined when I'm satisfied instead of a fight?_'. He shrugged it off as he summoned his hedgehogs, who began to spin rapidly toward the raven.

The Earthbound boss flames began to spin around him, protecting their master and eliminating the incoming box animal that dared to come near him. Then he turned to face... " Gyahahaha! Lambo-san will defeat you and become a legend!" he pulled out a rocket launcher from his hair and aimed.

The raven boy sweat dropped " Did that kid just pulled out a rocket launcher from his hair!" he asked incredulously.

" I'm not a kid, I'm a hitman! Die!" Lambo shouted as the missile flied toward the marked one of the mist. Tsukuyomi grabbed the missile and turned it around toward the boy in the cow costume. The projectile hit him and carried him away " Gotta...stay...calm!" he shouted as he vanished in the distance.

' _Hm...this scene just now gave me a sense of de-ja-vu_.' The red eye boy shook his head while he sighed before his senses kick in. A sword came flying toward him and knocked his scythe out of his hand " Shit!" he cursed be fore his senses kicked in again and turned around only to be met with the sun guardian only inches away from him.

" Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei roared as he unleash his devastating punch at the unsuspecting raven, sending him flying, and a portion of the ground he once stood, and crashing into a near mountain.

" Did we got him?" Yamamoto picked his sword and looked in the direction the boy had flied to.

Tsurugi growled " Not nearly enough!" he used his gloves to quicken his speed before he rammed into the hole the raven made with all his might, making the rocky mountain shake by the force.

On the side lines the rest of the marked ones were very impressed with how their friend was fighting, it was almost frightening. Tsuna, although greatly impressed, frowned at the condition his boyfriend left his younger brother. " Verde-san, why did Tsu-kun did that? It's not like him to act so..cruel." he frowned in thought " Unless..."

" Unless it part of his trial. You are right Tsunayoshi-kun. Tsukuyomi-kun does not fight to kill others, on the contrary. He has enough power to make them submit to him and look for other alternatives other than to kill. It is very rare when a time comes when Tsukuyomi-kun has actually got to dirty his hand with such an act. Anyways, if he did that...it's because he wants something out of it." the thunder Arcobareno replied.

The brunet nodded and continue to watch the match. Inside the hole were the raven landed, Tsurugi had landed a full out kick to the raven before he was surrounded with dust. " Did I get the bastard?" he mutter as the dust began to die. Once his view was restored he could see one of the four wings blocking his kick which made him growl. The winged twitched alerting the blond it was about to move. He jumped away as the wing open, but couldn't get away as the wing hit him and send him crashing to the ground.

Seconds later the raven emerge from the hole, looking rather bored " My,my. You really are pissed because of the state Tetsua is in, huh?" he said with no emotions whatsoever as he saw the blond getting up " Maybe you should try a little harder because quiet frankly I'm barely even feeling anything." he smirked at the end.

Tsurugi's eyes became wild with rage as he rocket forward the black hair boy. " YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" he roared as he approach the marked one of the mist with an alarming speed. When he was mere inches he felt his body becoming heavy as he crashed to the ground, the floor began to crack under the pressure. Tsurugi grunted and gritted his teeth in anger and frustration " D-Damn...y-you!" he said as struggle to get up.

Tsukuyomi eyes him with an raised brow " Your anger will get you nowhere. Your head is not thinking straight. At this rate you will loose both the trial and your brother's well being." he said as he forcefully kicked the other teen across the field.

He had no time to relax as the rest of the guardians rushed forward now that his scythe was out of his hand. Tsukuyomi chuckled " So high and mighty aren't you?" his hands began to glow black before two gloves, that looked like Tsuna's only they were onyx black and the sphere was red instead of blue, appeared on each of them. Black flames began to burn from his gloves before he unleashed them onto the near by guardians blasting them away from his position, the surrounding area began to burn with black flames. The guardians had been lucky enough to guard with their flames just in time. The raven began to laugh as he launch forward the Vongolas, this time it was his turn to attack with his fists.

Mukuro was having a hard time breathing, his left eye was in immense pain from the strain he was putting on it. It was the first time he had crossed two of his paths and it was too much to bare. He grunted as he grouched to the ground while he still kept eye contact on the raven. Gokudera who was standing beside him knew what was coming " This isn't looking good Reborn-san!"

Reborn, who had remained behind, frowned " Their time is almost up and they aren't even near to beating the Earthbound boss." he turned toward the whimpering brunet beside him before shaking his head. ' _He hasn't recover, he is useless in this fight and he could get killed_._ I can't let the kid die_.' he thought before his pet transform into his gun " Gokudera, when Mukuro's powers fails, you and I will head there and help the others." he instructed.

" What about the tenth?"

Reborn looked at the brunet, expecting him to answer and help. Tetsua got the stare and got the message " N-No! I can't go t-there! I-I'll die if I go!"

" Your family is fighting to protect the Vongola all around the world. We need to succeed this final trial. Your brother has gone berserk with fury at the Earthbound boss for your current state. Stop sulking and be a man." he said in a monotone voice.

Tetsua remained quiet. At that moment Mukuro could not hold up his concentration and closed his eyes while he clutched it in pain. Reborn and Gokudera quickly headed for the field after the illusionist nearly collapse from the pain. Tsukuyomi felt whatever was obstructing his power gone and smirked " Looks like my illusions are back on." he grinned as a conjured a black looking orb from his palm. The orb takes off into the sky before the ground itself began to shake. Rocks, boulders, pebbles began to rise from the ground or being ripped from the ground and flied in a circular motion in the air. Small tornadoes began to appear out of nowhere and the skies began to be blocked with clouds. " Time to take things seriously." he muttered as he gave a powerful flap of his wings and took of into the skies disappearing.

The entire battle field became unstable. The gravity pressure had made the entire area unstable and dangerous, some areas had lighter gravity while other areas gravity were heavy. The guardians had been disbanded into different location as they tried to fend off the incoming rocks toward them. Gokudera had manage to blast most of them away and rounded the guardians.

From the distance Tetsua could see the pure chaos occurring before his eyes. He sighed sadly " I'm not a match for him. He'll destroy me and the rest of my family just like he did on that illusion."

" So that's what happened."

Tetsua gasped not expecting someone to respond. He quickly turned to see Mukuro staring at him with his good eye while the other remained hidden behind his hand. " Mukuro!" he then turned his head away while he hugged his knees tighter " What do you want?" he whispered.

" Young Vongola...do you remember the day we met? When I first introduce myself to you and your twin, Tsurugi instantly knew something was off. But you welcome my presence with open arm, even thou later you found out it was all an act. Your brother was about to become possessed with my spirit but you put your act together and came to his rescue, putting an end to my plans." the mist guardian spoke to the brown headed twin.

" What are you getting at?"

Mukuro sighed " You put yourself in dangers way to rescue your brother, even when it almost cost you your own. Although you weren't as bright as your brother, you were fearless and determined. Now look at you. The Earthbound boss is there playing with the Vongola like they were nothing but ants to him. You have to swallow your fears and go there and help. To top things off it was you who convinced your brother and the rest to allow me to be your guardian instead of being in prison, so really I do not know why you are so afraid."

" You don't understand!" the brunet shouted " He's like nothing we ever faced before! This guy is the real deal, he can't be beat!"

" So that means that you will let your family die at his hands?" this made Tetsua's eyes snapped wide open " If we loose this trial, then the Vongola and Earthbound will become enemies. Once that happens there will be nothing holding them back from killing us on sight."

Tetsua gulped " I...I can't let them die...not like that illusion. I-I won't let them die." with shaking legs he stood up and faced the direction he was about to go. He turned his head toward the illusionist " Thank you Mukuro. I'm afraid...but it's my duty to protect my family."

" Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled " Don't get me wrong Vongola, I still hate the mafia and I dislike you guys. But, to destroy the mafia I need to posses your body and I can't do that if you clams are devour by the forsaken dragons." Tetsua gave him as small smirk before he flied forward. The mist guardian shook his head " Kufufufu. That cute brat will probably be the death of me one day. But at least..." his vision began to blur and he was slowly loosing conscious "...I was able to give him a little push."with that Mukuro collapse on the ground.

The Vongolas laid on the ground, bruised and beaten in many places. All knocked out on the floor, even the legendary Reborn could not hold his own an ended up K.O after a few hits. Only Tsurugi stood on in the midst of the chaotic ground. Tsukuyomi had proven to be too much for them, and what bother him the most was the fact that he knew that the other was playing with them. The blond had many bruises and a cut on his left cheek. He panting from exhaustion, but his anger kept him standing. He heard a noise from the back and quickly turned only to see his frightful twin looking around nervously.

Tsurugi's eyes widen in surprise " Tetsua!" he quickly ran toward his brother. He didn't care that Tsukuyomi was still lurking around this chaotic field, he didn't care he was being reckless, he didn't care that he was practically giving away his life. All that mattered to him was reaching his brother and protecting him. He reached for the brunet and hugged him even thou he was dead tired. " Tetsua, what are you doing here!" he asked surprised but relieved at the same time.

The brunet sky guardian looked around nervously " I-I just couldn't let you face h-him alone b-because I'm afraid. I...I wanted to h-help you." he flinched and began to shake when a chuckled echoed around the field.

The blond got out his bow and split it into his two swords growling at the process " Tetsua, stay behind me! I'll protect you!"

" The real question is..." the bond heard his brother said, he could practically feel the smirk on the others face " ...who will protect you?" this cause the blond's eyes to widen.

Tsurugi quickly turned around and was able to block brunet's flaming sword with his owns. " T-Tetsua...what are you doing?"

" Isn't it obvious? I'm eliminating a problem for the Vongolas. Your anger and rage put everyone in danger and you did little to help them in anyway. You do not deserve to be called Vongola Decimo along side me if you put yourself before our family." Tetsua said as he glared at the blond and put more pressure into his assault.

"N-NO! I did it for you! I was angry because he hurt you! How could you blame me for everything that's happened when Tsukuyomi was the one who hurt them all!" Tsurugi argued back.

" Look at them Tsurugi! Look at our friends! They're laying on the ground bruise, bloody, and injured, while you blindly attack the marked one of the mist for revenge! Even Reborn has fallen because of you! You could've protected them better, but all you did was rush forward and leave them behind while they did their best to help and protect you! You're no brother of mine!" the brunet shouted as he kicked the exhausted blond to the ground.

Tsurugi grunted as he hit the ground before eying his brother with sad eyes " B-But I...but I..." he try to say something in his defense but found nothing.

Tetsua shook his head " You are not worthy to wield the title of Vongola." he raised his sword threateningly at the blond who closed his eyes. " But don't worry, I will end your tainted rein before it can even go begin." he was ready to bring his sword down...

" NOOOO!" Tetsua was punched in the face making him fall the ground, his sword landing a few feet away before it vanished in black flames.

The blond opened his eyes and looked up to see... " Tetsua! But...you...what!"

Tetsua stood in front of his brother protecting him from the other Tetsua. " I...I won't let you hurt Tsurugi!"

The other Tetsua got up from the ground, his hair became black and a little more longer and spiker. His orange flames became black, and his orange eyes turned ruby red. Wings began to materialize from his back, before long facing them was Tsukuyomi, smirking the entire time. " My, my. So little Tetsua decided to grow some back bones and join the fight, huh? I'm impress especially since your shaking in your shoes."

Tsurugi glared but turned to look at his brother and indeed he was shaking in fear. However, he was frowning at the raven boy the entire time. The raven hair boy smirk " Really now Tetsua, after being caught in my illusion you should know by now that it is inevitable what's about to happen to your family. That wasn't just an illusion, that was a reality I could make it happen." his eyes began to glow red as his smirk deepens " Or do you want me to show you the cruel reality of life once more?"

" I-I'm...I'm...I'm afraid of you. I-I never face someone with your immense power and ability...not even I felt this way when facing Xanxus." he gulped before he frowned once more " B-But I won't let my fear stop me from doing what I'm suppose to do. Protecting my family...my friends." he then turned toward his brother "...and Tsurugi."

" Are you saying your going to be part of the cruel reality I showed you? Are you going to die along side them?" the raven spoke eerily as his hands glowed black as gravity began to distort around him, his body lifted to the air giving him a look of authority and power. Black flames began to dance around him.

The brunet shook his head " No! I-I'll change your reality and make sure they all live to see another day. Even if I have to bring you down with me!" he said with determination, thou his body continue to shake in fear.

The raven eyed him for a few seconds before he sighed, a smiled soon appeared on his face " The trial is over...you passed." he said making the brunet gasp in surprise. He then called off all the gravitational power and flames he had unleashed and let the boulders fall to the ground while making sure none of them landed on any of the unconscious Vongola.

" I...I don't understand." Tetsua said in a disbelieve tone. Tsurugi was in no better situation, gawking the entire time.

Tsukuyomi chuckled, at that moment the rest of the Earthbound appeared close to the raven as he was about to explain his reasons " You Vongolas never get it, do you? Obviously in a test of strength I would've won hands down. So, I devise a scenario while you were fighting Macha and came up with this idea. First I would make you, Tetsua, the fearless and hot headed leader afraid of me by showing you a gruesome, yet completely fake, scenario, making you terrified of me and unable to fight. This would cause your brother to go on rampage because of it. The test was to see if you would overcome your fears to protect what it is precious to you and you did."

" Oh." was all he said.

" You mean you planned and predicted this on the moment?" Tsurugi asked in disbelief.

The marked one of the mist nodded while he grinned " Yep! By the way, Tetsua come over here." he said motioning for the boy move closer. The brunet gulped in fear but did as he was told. The raven placed both his hands on the brunet's temples as a black gentle lights began to shine from his gloves before they died down " There, I completely healed your turmoiled mind and it is now how it once was before the illusion. How do you feel?"

Tetsua blinked before he growled playfully " Couldn't you come up with another way that didn't involve making me look like a complete sissy!"

" Yep, he's back to normal." Tsuna said.

The raven boy laughed " Sorry about that." he then smiled " I guess this means your family and mine are in neutral terms once more. You guys did good." he then grinned before he turned toward the rest of the Earthbound " Now pay up bitches! A bet is a bet!"

The Earthbound gang groan before handing the raven a large amount of cash. The twins blinked " What the hell is going on? Didn't you bet against us?"

" Well I was going to..." he said as he put the large amount of money on a bag "...but my friends made the bet before I opened my mouth. They went all like ' There's no way in hell Tsukuyomi could loose' or ' The Vongola are toast, I won't bet on them'. So as you can see they lost."

" Wait!" the twins shouted before turning to their older brother, who was trying to look innicently while whisteling. " You bet against us! We're your brothers!"

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck nervously " Well...Tsukuyomi was stronger...and my boyfriend...I thought he would beat the crap out of you and I would have to convince him to let you pass." he then pouted at the raven who laughed.

At the Millefiore base, Byakuran was in his office eating a bag of sweets with eyes closed, enjoying the tastes of the treats. He opened his eyes as he smiled childishly as he hummed playfully " Everything is all set. The time is almost near.~"

**Next time, Byakuran's scheme is set into motion. What will happen? Read and find out next week!**


	25. When the Skies fall

Earthbound Family

**I feel much better! I received the normal amount of reviews I usually received, but it doesn't mattered. It's finally time...the first arc is on the ending line. How many chapters till the end? Don't know...I'll just wright till I feel like it. So please enjoy these final chapters. And here is another character bio.**

**Name**:_** Cross Zeo (Zeo Cross)**_

**Age**: _**15**_

**Birth: **_**July 2**_

**Height: **_**164 cm**_

**Weight: 51**_**kg**_

**Weapon of Liking:**_** Broad Sword **_

**Character base on:**_** Allen Walker ( D. Grayman) **_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Mist**_

**Partner: **_**Unknown.**_

**Info: **_**Ikaru's first and best friend. Zeo shows a talent at sword playing and has a big imagination, making him a perfect candidate for creating illusions. In his younger days, after his father's death, he served as one of Mukuro's underlings. That changed when the Vongola illusionist left him behind to be beat up by Tsuna after getting information about them, but it never happened. He became part of the family and Tsukuyomi's apprentice in the art of making illusions. He loves money and by the look of thing, gambling. Ikaru always trying to get his friend out of trouble and debts.**_

**Well let this chapter begin!**

( When the Skies fall )

Tsuna yawned, feeling bored and tired from the teachers constant babbling. A week had passed since the end of the trial and things have been going on normally. The brunet turned to look at his boyfriend next to him, his head resting on his palm as he looked in the teacher's direction, but Tsuna knew better. Tsukuyomi wasn't paying attention at all. Shin was writing furiously on his notebook, writing everything the teacher was saying while Sky simply stared at Shin with a dreamy look. The twins were also in the classroom, they decided to attend Nanimori for a while, while the Vongola family made arrangement for them to return back to Italy. Tsurugi was paying attention while Tetsua made a doodle of him beating Tsuna to the ground.

Tsuna yawned again " Ah, I don't think I can stay awake much longer. Why does class have to be so boring?" he said in a quiet voice so the teacher couldn't hear him.

" Yeah. I wish we could go back to the trials, at least we had some fun there." Sky sighed feeling bored as well.

" Well you two better suck it up. You two should start acting more like oni-san over there." Shin scolded the both of them.

The duo turned to see the raven still staring in the direction, not moving a muscle. Tsuna sweat dropped " I think he fell asleep with his eyes open."

" Cool." the brunet swordsman said in awe.

Shin hit them both of the head " Are you two blind!" he hissed silently " It's obvious he's paying attention to what the teacher is saying and memorizing every word!" his eyes shone with admiration " Look at that concentration, he's not even blinking! I have to study harder if I'm ever going to be like oni-san!" with that he continue to wright furiously at his notebook while both boy sweat dropped at his determination.

After some times the bell finally rang signaling the end of the class, and lucky for them it was the last class of the day and to tops things up it was Friday. Tsukuyomi finally snapped from his daze and got everything put away before he stood up and stretched before picking his bags and waiting for the rest of the group. The four boys walked outside of the classroom heading for the exit. Shin was talking happily about the last class subject while Tsukuyomi answered back his question flawlessly and asked some in return.

Tsuna's mouth hung loosely. ' _He was awake! But my intuition said he was asleep...is my Vongola abilities deteriorating or something?_' he asked himself confused. Sky then began to talked, or ramble, happily with Shin, and seeing his chance he walked right next to his boyfriend " Tsu-kun, you were awake during the class? I thought you fell asleep with your eyes open."

Tsukuyomi laughed nervously " Actually, I was asleep. I simply cast an illusion on my eyes to make it look like they were open."

Tsuna's jaws dropped " Then how the hell could you answer all of Shin's...you guessed the entire time didn't you?"

" Guilty as charge!" the raven boy grinned. " Now how about we go and get some pizza!"

" We're in!" the trio shouted.

At Tsuna's home, Kasumi was finishing closing the store because it was already late. She knew Tsuna and the others would not be home anytime soon and business was slow, so she thought she might as well close the bakery a little early. The elderly woman was finishing cleaning her store when the bells from her door alerted her of company.

Kasumi walked toward the desk and smiled " Welcome to my bakery customers, how may I help you?" she put a smile on her face even thou she almost finished closing the store. Making her costumers happy was far more important.

" Um...yes, hello. We were wondering if by chance you happen to be Kasumi?" a young lady said next to a taller looking man.

The blue hair woman nodded happily " Why yes dear. My name is Kasumi, owner of this little humble bakery. How may I help you young couple this fine evening?"

The couple looked a little nervous before the woman spoke again " Yes there is something. My name is Sawada Nana, and this is my husband Sawada Iemitsu. We are Tsunayoshi's birth parents."

Kasumi's eyes widen before she let out a sigh " I knew this day would eventually come." she motion the pair to follow her to a table " Please, come this way. We have a lot to talk about."

The three adults made their way to the table and took a seat, facing each other. Nana looked around feeling nervous " Um...is Tsunayoshi here at the bakery by any chances?"

" Of course not deary. It's Friday after all, he's probably spending time with his new friends somewhere else." the blue hair woman replied receiving a sad ' Oh'. She then took a breath " I am not one to judge people because I don't like others to judge me, but please tell me...why did you leave a newborn son to face the cruel world on his own without his two parents to help him on his way?"

Nana burst into tears after the elderly woman finished her sentence making the elderly woman regret saying anything. Iemitsu embraced her, sadness evident in his tone as he explained for his wife " We were young and foolish. When Nana told me that she was pregnant with Tsunayoshi, we were both thrilled and happy to be able to have him. But we were living in difficult times, and not in the economic department. The part of japan we use to live was filled with mafia gangs all around the place causing all sort of trouble. I myself am part of the mafia world in a way and know the cruelties that can befall to others."

The brunette was now a little calm and continue " When I gave birth to Tsuna I felt like the happiest woman in the world. I felt pure joy as I looked into my son tiny form. Then the doctor told us of his condition."

" His weak arms weren't the problem, it was his heart. Anything to strenuous could cause his heart to malfunction and end his life. Nana, had already been attack on two occasions by mafia gangsters on our very house." the man continue.

" Oh my! It must've been a horrible experience to have your own home attack like that." Kasumi said in shock.

Nana nodded " Yes, it was. Thankfully my husband was able to save me on both occasions. Tsunayoshi having a weak heart might have not survived. An event like that could actually scare him to death because of his condition. So...Iemitsu offered the idea to leave him behind with the hospital he was born in. I...I had a hard time deciding what to do, but in the end I rather see my son from afar with another family perfectly safe than living this dangerous life. I also made sure to leave false information on our feelings for our son so other wouldn't kidnap him and use him in anyway."

The blue hair woman gasped in surprise " The diary!" she received a nod from the other woman.

Iemitsu nodded " It was hard for us to do so but we left him with the doctor to take care of him or put him in an orphanage. Some months later the Vongola offered us a safe haven in Italy."

" We were thrilled because that meant we could get our baby back again and raised him like we originally meant to do. But when we arrived at the hospital they said they gave our boy to a random orphanage, and to make matters worse they didn't wright down where it was or the number." the brunette continue.

" We searched for two years. But every time we got close to finding out where he was, something always got in our way. Nana became pregnant again with the twins and it was beginning to be to dangerous to stay in japan for too long. So, with a heavy heart we ceased our search and move to Italy." Iemitsu finished.

Some tears began to fall from Nana's eyes " But we're thankful that Tsunayoshi-kun was able to taken care off by such a kind soul as yourself. We were worry over who might adopted him, but once they told us it was you, they said that he was being taken care of by a blessed and kind woman. Thank you, please forgive us for what we have done."

The blue haired woman smiled " You have nothing to be sorry for dear because to me there is nothing to forgive. But it is the little angel you must speak with, not I."

Nana nodded " Yes, you are right."

" But I have a feeling that things will turn out for the better once you speak with him. Tsuna-kun is very understanding and shy, he will accept you." Kasumi smiled before the bells of her shop once again chimed, alerting them of another presence in the shop. They all turn to look at the people who had entered the shop.

Tsuna and the gang were enjoying themselves eating pizza and making jokes. Some time later Tetsua and Tsurugi, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera, join the group since they were there to eat as well. That's when thing got interesting as Tetsua challenge Tsukuyomi to a pizza eating contest, of course Sky butted in and took on the challenge himself. After many boxes of pizza, Sky emerge victorious due to the younger brunet getting a stomachache while the mark one of the thunder simply rubbed his belly which still look normal.

The group had their laugh and all when Tsuna got up from their table " Tsu-kun, I gotta go home and check on mom. I'll go to the base later today." the raven nodded before he kissed the brunet on his forehead making Tsuna giggle. Tsuna walked out the pizza store and headed home but was stopped just a few feet away.

" Tsuna, wait!"

The brunet turned around to look at the person who called him, thou he already knew who it was " Tsurugi, what can I do for you?" he smiled.

The blond smiled softly " I want to go with you and introduce myself properly to your mom. I think she probably knows, but I just wanted to meet and tell her who I am myself. Tetsua wanted to come too...but he got a stomachache right now and can barely move. You wouldn't mind...would you?"

Tsuna chuckled " Not at all. I'm sure she will be pleased to meet you."

" That's good that your spending time with family Tsurugi, thou I can't say the same for your brother." Reborn said as he appeared before them from out of nowhere drinking his espresso.

" Hiii! What the... Reborn?" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

Tsurugi, who jumped as well, groan " What are you doing here?"

" What? Can't I visit one of my two pupils and his brother for no apparent reason?" Reborn said childishly.

" No." Both Tsuna and Tsurugi replied at the same time.

The Arcobareno smirked " Good, at least you got that part right baka Tsurugi and Dame Tsuna." he got glares for the insults " Any who, if your going to Tsuna's home then you better be ready. Your parents are speaking with Kasumi as we speak."

Both Tsuna and Tsurugi went pale. The blond gulped nervously before turning to his older brother " Tsuna...we can go later when they're gone. I'm sure it's nothing important."

Tsuna sighed and shook his head " No, I have to face them sooner or later. I might as well do it now and get this pain off my chest. Besides, I don't think they plan to take me away with them...not by force anyways." He then looked at the skies " Either way, I wanted to meet them for some time now and this is my chance." he then looked at his brother and smiled " Let's go and meet them. If we hurry they might still be there."

The blond boy nodded while he smiled, as well as Reborn but he chose to hide it " You guys better go then. It's going to be nightfall soon. I'll get your brother and the others after a meeting with the ninth. Have a nice day." with that the sun Arcobareno jumped away and disappeared.

Both boys looked at each other before shrugging and leaving for their destination. The sky was beginning to darken, and a now orange color adorned the skies above. Both boys were chatting pleasantly as they walk toward Kasumi's bakery when their intuition started acting up, warning them of danger. They look at their surrounding but saw nothing out of the ordinary, that is until Tsurugi spotted a cloud of smoke in the distance.

" Tsuna, look over there!" he exclaimed.

The older brunet looked at the direction his younger brother was pointing and spotted the cloud of smoke " That cloud is too dark and dense to be normal. Somethings was set on fire, and that direction..." Tsuna's eyes widen " That cloud is coming from my mom's street! I gotta hurry and make sure she is safe!" he said in panic as he summoned his gloves and took flight, Tsurugi did the same by putting his gloves on and followed.

Picking up their speed, both boys arrived at the source of the smoke in a matter of minutes. The sight made Tsuna's and Tsurugi's eyes widen in both shock and fear. Before their eyes, Kasumi's bakery was being consumed by flames. One could tell that the fire was just starting because it hadn't spread out of control completely.

" Mom!" the older brunet shouted in fear a he rushed toward the bakery without a second thought. Tsurugi was no better as he kept calling his mother and father's name while he ran right behind the older boy. Both entered the store, the fire was beginning to pick up his paste as it grew in size, but they both ignored it as they searched for their parents.

The search didn't lasted too long because as soon as they entered through the doors and ran where the desk and the seats for the customers where, they saw five men dressed in black holding guns and weapons. But what really caught their eyes was the bloody bodies a few feet away from the five. The were maimed in the worse possible way one could imagine, holes cover a large part of their bodies and the three were soaked in blood. The bodies couldn't be recognize at all.

" You think this will let them know we mean business." on of the men said.

Another laughed " Of course. These three really meant something to them. Now they will now that the Lotus family are going to rise up to power."

The other men began to laugh before they heard a pair of feral growls coming from behind them. Tsuna looked vivid as tears were running down his face, his eyes turned black as his pupils remained glowing orange, the center of the flames that appeared on his forehead turned black as well. Tsurugi was gritting his teeth and his eyes were glowing orange, the flames on his forehead were sparing and burning wildly, tears were also running from his eyes. Both gloved hands were surrounded by sky flames.

" Hey what are you brats doing here!" one of the men shouted.

" YOU!" Tsuna roared, malice evident in his voice " I'LL BREAK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" he appeared right in front of the man who spoke and punch him with all his might sending him crashing through the wall, instantly killing him and disfiguring his face.

" Why you little punk!" another man shouted as he raised his gun and aimed, only to be grabbed by the blond boy " What the...!" his sentence was cutoff as his arm was snapped making the man scream in agony before being punch into a bloody pulp.

The other three got out their weapons and went for the killing, only for them to end up being the one dying. Tsuna appeared in front of one of the Mafia men and grabbed him by his throat and proceed to petrify him with his flames until he was completely made of stone before breaking him heartlessly. Another man began to shoot wildly at Tsurugi, but the blond move around with a greater speed, knocked the weapon up and froze him on the spot without remorse. The last man's head was snapped by the older brunet before he savagely tossed his body to the guy frozen in ice and shattered the ice into tiny pieces.

Both boys panted, it had taken them some time to eliminate the mafiosos. The fire had spread considerably and the temperature had risen up. Sweat was running like water from their bodies but they didn't care. The were both kneeling on the ground panting staring at the three corpse that once upon a time were his parents. Hot tears ran down their face, they didn't care to move or that the fire was spreading toward them. They lost something important in their life, nothing matter to them at the moment. Both boys felt themselves being picked up by someone but their eyes remained glued to the bodies. The person fought through the flames and the weight but was able to get them out of the burning bakery and on to the outside.

Rain was falling from the skies as the two brothers continue to look at the burning building as it got smaller and smaller. The person had carried them to the near by park and laid them both on the ground. Everything seemed empty to the two boys, they didn't even bother to look at their savior. The sound of sirens from both police cars and ambulance could be heard in the distance, but they didn't care...nothing matter anymore.

" I couldn't save her." Tsuna muttered as his hands gripped tightly the soft wet grass below. " I couldn't save them. How could I let this happen?" he mutter to himself while Tsurugi remain silent.

" Well now, didn't I say something like this could happen if you weren't careful Tsuna-kun? Now look at you, defeated on the ground with all hope gone." someone spoke.

The two boys finally looked up to see who it was and gasped. Tsurugi growled " Byakuran!"

" What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked before a thought entered his mind making him growl viciously and grabbed Byakuran by his outfit collar " Were you the one responsible for murdering our parents!" he glared and so did Tsurugi.

" Me?" he said pointing at himself while he blinked " Like I said last time Tsuna-kun, I don't have a death wish. However, I was the one who got you out of the fire." and true to his words his white outfit had some burn marks on some places.

" You saved us! Why!" Tsurugi asked suspiciously, still not entirely convince of the situation at hand..

" If you two would've die in the fire, and with some security cameras showing me walking by the neighborhood. The Earthbound and the Vongola would've thought it was me who murder you two. Quiet frankly I have enough problems to deal with and I do not want to add more.~" he said in a childish voice.

Tsuna mutter something before letting go of the white hair boy and staring into the distance " Whatever...nothing matters now. Mother is dead, my birth parents are dead...why couldn't I protect them!" he shouted the last part looking up in the rain.

" What you really should ask is why didn't Tsu-chan protect them." the white hair teen smiled innocently.

Tsuna's eyes turned to him, his pupils became slitted as he enter his hyper dying will mode once more " What did you say! Don't go blaming him for...!"

" Involving you in the mafia?" Byakuran cut in while still smiling that sickly smile. " Think about it for a second Tsuna-chan.~ If you wouldn't have cross path with him then this would've never happened. Haven't you ever asked yourself what would it be like if you didn't get involved in the mafia? The answer is this horrible event wouldn't happened at all. Sure you would still be that sick little boy, but atleast your adoptive mother would still be alive." Tsurugi was about to protest put the white hair teen beat it to it " The same goes for the Vongolas, Tsurugi-chan. Your mother and father would still be alive if they weren't and worse of all, you two could've grown up with Tsuna-chan together if they didn't get involved."

Tsuna's orange eyes widen in disbelief " This could've been avoided?...Mom would still be alive?...Why Tsu-kun..." he knelt to the ground feeling despair "...why couldn't you protect her...them?" a part of him was trying to be reasonable with him, but his negative emotion were getting the best of him. Despair was setting into his heart.

" The answer is simple Tsuna-chan.! The Earthbound boss can't be everywhere, he can't protect everyone at the same time. He isn't a god like we picture him to be. The sad truth is that he is mortal like everyone else and so he can make mistakes as well." Byakuran said in a sing song tone.

Tsurugi stomped his foot on the ground " No!...That's can't be!...All the friends we made..."

" Are nothing more than future mafia members. Would you guys be friends if you didn't met in the mafia world? Would they care for you if you met them outside the mafia?" Byakuran cut in. His smiled grew in size " The 'what if ' are a very scary words, aren't they? The possibilities are endless."

Tsuna hands fisted in anger " How...How could he do this to me?...He loves me...he promised..." any thought and memory about the one he loved were now clouded, his mind was not listening to his heart at all.

The white hair teen sighed " Promises are hard to keep in this world Tsuna-chan. Maybe he did love you or maybe he didn't. Who knows, perhaps he was using you? Or he wanted something from you? The Vongolas are no different from him after all. I heard that you, Tsurugi, didn't want to be part of them, but look at you...you still ended up at their door step because your so called brother drag you in." he said making both Tsuna's and Tsurugi's eyes widen in anger and fear.

" No! This is all wrong! This isn't happening! He loves me, he told me himself!" Tsuna shouted as tears ran down his face, his brother was no better.

" Everything they told us is a lie?" the blond sobbed in despair.

Byakuran smiled " It is too late to turns the hands of time now. What's done is done. Now the real question is, are you two going to do something about it or go back to your make belief lies? It all really depends on you two, now does it?" he said as he began to walk away. " Then again you could come with me and do something about it. Again it is your choice, not mine." he said as he continue to walk away with his umbrella held high protecting him from the rain.

" Everything is a lie...he doesn't love me...he ...he." the older brunet's eyes were now empty. His entire body felt numb. He then heard whimpering from beside him and turned his head to look at his brother crying on the ground. The younger boy felt his pain. It took a lot of effort to move, his cloths were soggy from the rain. The broken mark one of the sky embraced his brother and tried to comfort not only him but the both of them. Rain was falling from the sky in a more aggressive way as thunder began to be heard.

Both boy laid there unmoving, letting the rain hit them without a care in the world. Both felt anger, betrayal, and heartbroken. The rain drops ceased to fell on them and both got curious and look up. Once again Byakuran was there, this time holding his umbrella to shield the two boys from the merciless rain. Both looked at him with empty eyes as a limo suddenly pulled close to their location.

" Come with me. I can't leave you in the rain getting wet and all." he extended his hands toward Tsuna who was still holding the younger boy. Tsuna stared at the hand with no emotion, he didn't care anymore...so he slowly grabbed the hand with his own. Byakuran smiled " We'll have a blast, just the three of us." but none of the two seemed to hear him. He then smirked wickedly as he thought ' _Oh yes. I'm going to have a blast corrupting your minds_.' he thought as he chuckled darkly.

**Byakuran has capture Tsuna and Tsurugi. What will become of them? Find out next week!**


	26. Falling apart

Earthbound Family

**I received a lot of review, all of them clearly shocked by the outcome. Well you guys seem to forget that I have a thing for making surprises :). All I will say is there'll be more surprise along the way...starting now.**

**Name**:_** Kurugiri Neo (Neo Kurugiri)**_

**Age**: _**16**_

**Birth: **_**Februaru 10**_

**Height: **_**166 cm**_

**Weight: 52**_**kg**_

**Weapon of Liking:**_** Golden Trident **_

**Character base on: Um...physically she would look like Lacus**_** ( Gundam Seed) but her way of being...you got me there **_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Rain**_

**Partner: **_**The Dreaded Sword of the Sea, Nautilus.**_

**Info: **_**Cheerful, energetic, and in some occasions crazy. Neo is a self proclaim Yaoi hunter. Her hobbies, reading, seeing, and listening to anything Yaoi or Shounen Ai related. When it comes to it, she is extremely defensive about the topic and fiercely believe in the power of love no matter what gender. Rumors has it that she first became obsess with boy love when she, by mistake, caught two boys making out in the bathroom. Others simply say she hit her head too many times.**_

**Well time for the chapter! **

( Falling apart )

It has been two days since Tsuna was last seen and Tsukuyomi was having another heart attack because of it. To tops things up the fire in the bakery really left them in a pickle since the police always went to them at school and start asking question none of them knew to answer. The raven order a search party for the brunet, while trying to calm the rest of the marked ones about their worries over the marked one of the sky. He himself was working hard to calm his nerve once more, but he put a facade to help the rest first.

At his office the raven groan again as he ran his fingers through his hair in desperation " I can't believe this had to happen all over again! I'm getting the sense of de-ja-vu all over again."

" Tsukuyomi-kun, you have to calm down. Getting anxious and worried will get you nowhere, besides it is proven that Tsunayoshi-kun is more than capable of taking care of himself." the thunder Arcobaleno said, trying to get his friend to calm down.

" How can I relax Verde? Tsuna disappeared without a trace whatsoever, and those blasted hidden cameras didn't get anything that might gives us a lead." the raven hair boy replied.

At that moment the rest of the marked ones burst through the door, all having worried and concerned faces. They all began to bombard the Earthbound boss about with questions about Tsuna's location, if he was okay, and among other concerns about the brunet boy. Tsukuyomi was looking franticly from one face to another, trying to get them to settle down while trying to get himself from worrying, thou he was failing miserably. The raven boy was beginning to breath rapidly while trying to get them to calm down even thou he was in a panic by the sudden question, the fact that he was being ignored made it all the more suffocating for him, he couldn't think and he couldn't breath well.

" EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" a voice roared from behind making the group shut up instantly. At the door stood Miss Granger with a serious face. She made her way to the boss and began to ran her hand on the panicked boy's hair. " Can't you see your giving him a panic attack with all these damn question!" she said harshly as she embraced the boy while she tried to get him to calm down. The rest of the gang saw that Tsukuyomi's eyes were widen as he was breathing rapidly, they all felt ashame for making him worry even more and grew worried about his well being but remained silent. " Calm down kid, breath deeply and calm your nerves. We can't loose you now in a moment like this. Everything will be fine, but you got to get yourself to be calm." the woman said in a motherly way.

Tsukuyomi's breathing began to slow down before he took a big breath and calmed himself " Thanks Miss Granger." he then laughed sheepishly while Ms. Granger let go of him " How embarrassing...having a panic attack at a time like this."

" There nothing to be ashamed of. You lost the one you love again, obviously stressing you beyond your capabilities. While running this organization, the constant attack of questions, and all the work, I'm surprised you haven't had one of those the moment Tsuna went missing." the woman replied back in her professional tone.

The raven boy smiled " Thanks for that Gingy."

" Gingy!" the marked ones and Verde shouted with a disbelieve look.

" Anyone else who calls me by that name again will have their reproductive organs removed in the most gruesome and most painful way imaginable." Miss Granger said in a cold tone making everyone else look in different directions while sweating.

" Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Misty asked.

Tsukuyomi sighed " For now, I have some of my men looking for him in all Japan. I also sent a message to our allies to keep an eye in case they see him. I don't like saying it but all we can do is wait."

There was a silence in the room. Sky hummed in question before he spoke " Do you think the Vongolas could've kidnap him again?"

This got the group to gasp at the possibility before the screen on the raven office began to beep " Incoming message. Incoming message."

" Let it through Verde. Maybe it's something about Tsuna." Tsukuyomi told his right hand man who nodded and push the button that said accept.

At first there was only static, the group leaned in to see if something was wrong before " YAGAMI TSUKUYOMIIIIII!" a voice roared making them all recoil back and wince at the volume " You bastard! I know it was you!"

The mark one of the mist blinked before he took a better look at the screen " Tetsua?" he said in a disbelieve tone before he frowned " What are you talking about?"

" Like you don't know! Just admit it! You guys are still mad about us kicking your ass at those trials and taking Tsuna hostage before! So you came up with a plan to get even with us and kidnap my twin brother!"

" What! You have some balls to accuse Oni-san of something so ridiculous! We should be accusing you for taking Tsuna into your clutches again!" Shin roared back.

" What the hell are you talking about you pussy! We don't have Tsuna hostage here! Now give us back my twin or things will get ugly!" the younger brunet growled.

Shin snarled but was cut off by Tsukuyomi who placed his hand on his shoulder, calming him down. " Tetsua, how long had Tsurugi been missing?"

The brunet Vongola snorted " Like you don't know. You took him two days ago!"

The raven boss eyes widen before he frowned " Sorry to disappoint you but we don't have Tsurugi hostage. We thought you had Tsuna hostage because he too had been missing for two days as well."

Tetsua's orange eyes grew " What? Tsuna is also missing? But...if you didn't take Tsurugi..."

" And Tsuna is not with you..." the raven continue.

" Then who has them?" Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere next to the startle brunet.

Tsukuyomi shrugged " Don't know. We're currently looking for Tsuna. But we can assume that both he and Tsurugi were both taken at the same time and place."

Tetsua frowned " Sorry about the accusation, this is the first time I've been away from my twin for a long period of time and I can tell something is wrong. Now I know how you must've felt when we took Tsuna...sorry."

The raven illusionist waved it off " No problem. But we would appreciate your help in the search, we'd had a better chance at finding them if we work together."

The Vongola brunet nodded " Alright, you guys will cover the north and we will cover the south. We'll also have some of our allies on the look. Good luck." with that the the communication was terminated.

Tsukuyomi frowned " Who could be behind this?" At that moment the screen began to beep about another incoming message. " Now who could that be? Verde if you would..."

The Arcobaleno nodded and once again pressed the accept button. " TSUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" boomed the monitor's speakers making the mark ones cover their ears.

" What...is this ' Shout till everyone is deaf ' day?" Zeo muttered once he recovered.

Tsukuyomi looked at the monitor and... "BYAKURAN! WHAT THE HELL!" he roared. " Didn't we block your families code signal or whatever!" he said while looking at Verde, who shrugged not knowing the answer.

" Awww, you should know me by now Tsu-chan. My love for you will find you till the ends of the world!" the white hair boy said cheerfully.

" The only thing you love about me is my power." the raven stated.

" And the sex, don't forget about the sex." the other boy grinned.

The marked one of the mist groaned " What do you want this time? Can't you see I'm busy ignoring you to ACTUALLY do something not related to you?"

Byakuran pouted " Don't be so mean Tsu-chan." he then grinned " I've heard from one of my sources that Tsunayoshi-kun has gone missing...again."

The raven's eyes narrowed " You just love making me feel miserable don't you?" he muttered.

Byakuran grinned " What can I say? I just really love that adorable pout of yours."

Tsukuyomi almost growled " Look! I don't have time to deal with you or go into another war that you will most likely loose! So if you'll excuse me..." he said while trying to move away from the screen.

" Aw, don't be like that after all the trouble I went to send you a surprise." the white hair demon grinned now seemed more malicious.

The black hair boy halted and immediately tensed " What did you say? How can you know where we are if you have never found our base before. Not to mention if you did you would never be able to set a foot inside." he frowned.

" Oh but I do know where you are!" the white hair teen smirked " In fact my gifts should be there right about now."

As if he said those words, the entire base began to shake as the sound of an explosion could be heard from another section of the base. The sound of guns being fire and weapons clashing could be heard faintly. The base shook again as another explosion, this time from another section could be heard and the sound of guns being fire soon followed again.

Tsukuyomi paled somewhat " That's not possible. How did he...?" he mutter in a low tone before the sound of someone running met his ears.

Seconds later the messenger boy enter his office panting and cover in dust " Tsukuyomi-san! It's...it's the Millefiore! They found our base and they are swarming in from the front gate and the east wing of our base! What do we do!"

The marked one of the mist shook his head before he frowned " Tell the staff members to evacuate to the emergency escape roots! Maids, butlers, and the secretaries must leave the base immediately!"

" Now hold on there kid! I can hold my own against the Millefiore scum! I won't leave you to face this alone!" Miss Granger shouted.

Tsukuyomi turned toward the older woman " I know you can, but I can't take the risk." he notice that the secretary was about to protest, he quickly put a worried face " Please Gingy, I won't forgive myself if the woman who I look as a mother would get hurt or worse."

Granger frowned but nodded " Very well kid, I'll leave with the rest of the staff. Be careful out there." she then turned to Verde " Come on Verde, let's go before things turned ugly."

The thunder Arcobaleno nodded and mounted his gator. He looked at the raven for a second " Be careful out there. It's the Millefiore were dealing with. Who knows what sort of trick they have come up with this time." he received a nod from the boy before he left with the secretary and the messenger boy.

" Alright marked ones and deshi listen up!" Tsukuyomi said gaining the attention of the group before him " Shin, Sky! You two go to the east wing of the base and ward off the attackers." without waiting for anything more, the two boys left two do what they were told " Misty, you're the most skilled fighter here, you take the front gate. Zeo, Ikaru, and Neo go to the west wing and protect the staff members and others from being attack. Find anyone who is trapped or corner and make sure to take them to the emergency routs. I'll stay here and delete any files they may want. After I finish here I'll join Misty to protect the front gate! Now hurry!"

The group nodded before they scrammed to fight off the threat. Tsukuyomi went to his desk and plugged in a pen drive to his computer. He began to type furiously on the machine while he pass all the files from it to the device attached to it and then proceed to delete all of it on the system. He couldn't help but feel that something about this was wrong.

On the east wing, many of the Earthbound's subordinate had already fallen to the hordes of the Millefiore's grunts. Shin was cutting and slicing many of the members with his two blades while Sky did the same. When the guns were brought out, Shin used his bracelet like shield to cover him, Sky and the remaining groups behind it. Sky then impaled his sword to the ground and send an electrical current finishing off some of the grunts. More and more grunts of the Millefiore kept coming out of the hole at the very end of the wing they made to get in. The grunts were dress in black, clearly saying they were from the black division. The wing was filled with small holes and a giant hole in the center that lead to who knows where.

Sky cut another grunt down " How many of them are there! They just keep coming out of there!"

" Keep fighting! We can't let them through until the staff and other are out of here!" Shin order.

" Right!" on of their subordinates responded in agreement until he heard movement from behind. " You! It can be..." he couldn't anything anymore for he was frozen solid at that moment.

Sky's head turned to see what was going on in the back since Shin was busy being their shield. What he saw made his eyes widen for he saw a figure holding a bow and aiming at the back of his friend. " Shin, look out!" he shouted, trying to alert but the figure had already release a fire arrow toward the teal hair boy. Without even thinking he threw himself and wrapped his arms around Shin's torso before the arrow made contact with his back. He felt pain all over his body but mostly his back. The force of the impact had pushed them both toward one of the holes on the ground.

Shin didn't know what happened. One second he was blocking the gun fire aimed at them, the next he feels something grab him from behind before a forceful push was felt. He notice he was falling down a hole before he decided to turned and look at the person grabbing him. His eyes landed on Sky who was in great pain as some tears leaved his eyes as they fall. " Sky? SKY!" he shouted in worry before they both could not be seen anymore.

On the front gates, Misty was moving rapidly and attacking furiously. She sent out a wind gale toward the Millefiore grunts, sending them crashing them toward the walls. The entrance to the base was blasted open, so more and more grunts waltz in and ready to battle, and like most parts of the base it was covered in holes on the ground and the walls. The marked one of the clouds did not falter and continue her relentless attacks at the group. There was no reason to hold back, so she was free to fight to her fullest.

She jumped away avoiding a spear cover in sun flames and landed close to her troops " Don't give up! Their numbers are will deplete and Tsukuyomi will join us soon! Keep on fighting till he gets here!" she shouted, encouraging the men to keep on fighting.

Out of nowhere, an orange beam came out of the busted gates heading straight for her. Misty was able to see the attack in time, but could not doge it so she place both her fans in front of her in a defensive stance. When the beam hit her fans, she use a lot of her strength to try and stop it but the power from the sheer force caught her by surprise and pushed her away, fans flaying out of her hands and began to fall down a hole before she disappeared.

Zeo had finished checking the last room to see if anyone was either hiding in there or trapped, once he deemed it empty he went to join the rest toward the emergency room. Ikaru was leading the staff members and others toward the passage while Neo was making sure no one panicked and cause a ruckus and make their lives harder. They were trying to be quick about it because they wanted to help with the battles going on on the other end of the base.

Zeo jogged next to Ikaru " I cleared the last room, hopefully everyone is here and safe."

Neo came from the other side and joined the two boys in leading the group " How can you be sure of that? There's gun fire and the sound of weapons clashing everywhere."

" Tsukuyomi-san said this root is secret. The enemy shouldn't find it easily, at least not after a while."the red head replied " Neo, cover the rear...just in case." the blue hair girl nodded and left.

The marked one of the sun continue to lead the group along side his friend. Some of the mass was worried and afraid but others were able to calm them down. Zeo was a little worry himself " Ikaru-kun are you sure this passage is safe?"

" Stop asking so many questions kid." Miss Granger, who was part of the group being lead, spoke " Tsukuyomi and Verde made sure to add this passage in secrecy to keep enemies from knowing of it. No one from the out side should know about this."

" Too bad for you we know of it already." a voice spoke from the front.

Ikaru and the large group he was leading stopped on their tracks and notice that their passage was being block by a group of Millefiore grunts from the white division, for they were dressed in white. Ikaru gritted his teeth before he heard Neo shouting that their way back was also being blocked. They were trapped, but Ikaru felt confident that he could take them on, after all he did had Neo and Zeo beside him. The grunts in front and back began to put some distance from them, confusing them before they all pointed their weapons at the sealing above them and began to fire. Ikaru's eyes widen as the roof above them began to crumble as pieces began to break and fall to the ground. In mere seconds the large group ended up being buried alive under the crushing stones.

Tsukuyomi just finished moving all the data to his drive before placing the device on his pocket and erasing all the information found on the base and more. He then began to ran out of his office and toward the front gate were Misty was supposed to be waiting for him. Along the way he met with a few grunts but he easily disposed of them with his scythe. He quickly ran toward the main gate to join Misty and the rest of his squad on holding the Millefiore back. He ran trough many passages until he found the main one that lead to the entrance of the base. However, something was not right with his journey.

Tsukuyomi frowned in thought ' _Something is not right. I haven't seen any of my or Misty's men since I left. I only encounter Millefiore grunts. What is going on!_' As he enter the entrance area he notice that his and Misty's men were all dead, some of them missing. " What happened here?" he muttered lowly.

The raven's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from beyond the busted gates. He focus intently in the direction the noise was coming from, tightening the hold on his scythe just in case whatever was coming his way was hostile. The form of a person covered in the shadows could be seen moving toward the entrance.

" My, this place is sure a lot more messy than I remember." the person spoke with no sense of humor whatsoever.

Tsukuyomi growled " Show yourself!"

The figure chuckled as he continue to walk toward the main gate at his own pace " Well now, that's no way to receive me after all this time apart. Here I thought you would actually miss me." the figure walked into the light until his whole figure could be seen. " How have you been Tsu-kun?"

The marked of the mist eyes widen in surprise, almost dropping his scythe. A smile broke from face " Tsuna-kun, you're ok!" he began to walk toward the brunet " I was worried that you might have..." he stopped mid sentence when he notice what Tsuna was wearing. A white Millefiore suit that was open revealing the black under shirt and white pants with many belts hanging loosely. He visibly paled as he felt a lump form on his throat before he forcefully swallow " T-Tsuna-kun...w-what are y-you wearing?" he shuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why his love one was wearing that accursed suit.

Tsuna stared at him with empty eyes before he glared " Isn't it obvious? I'm with the Millefiore now, and you must be remove from the field just as the rest have." he launched forward with his gloves at the ready.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widen in surprised before his body moved automatically and block the punch with the scythe. " T-Tsuna! What is wrong with you!" he pushed the brown hair boy away.

Tsuna composed himself once more taking a stance in front of the raven, his eyes now narrowed " There is nothing wrong with me Tsukuyomi. I awoke from that fantasy world you offered me and I now see the cruel reality that actually surrounds me. I will no longer be fooled by your illusions." he launched forward and aimed his fist toward the raven, but the fist went right through the boy. " Futile, your illusions can last so long against my intuition." he fired a reddish beam toward an empty corner.

Tsukuyomi appeared on the corner and was shocked to see a beam ready to blast him to oblivion. He brought his scythe to counter but the force of the beam was higher than what he expected and his weapon got knocked off. He tried to retrieve it but Tsuna picked it up, froze it and then shattered it into pieces. The black hair boy summoned his gloves since his first weapon was no longer an option.

" Why are you acting like this?" the marked one of the mist asked as the brunet began to bombard him with his burning fists. He caught both of Tsuna's flaming hands with his own, struggling to keep them from moving " Did I do something wrong! Tell me, please!" he begged.

Tsuna round house kicked the other making him back off " Of course you did!" he shouted startling the raven. " You brought me into this cold unforgiving world known as the mafia, putting everyone I cared for in danger. You have all that power and for what! You can't even save anyone when the time of need truly comes!" he launched multiple blue fireballs that froze anything they touched.

The marked one of the mist used his black flames to block the negative infuse fireballs. The hottest flames and coldest flames both canceled each other out creating a cloud of white smoke. Slowly, the cloud of smoke began to died down and the two boys stared at one another. " What are you talking about!" the raven asked in desperation.

The brunet gritted his teeth " Where the hell where you when my mother was killed! Where were you when those scumbags claim the life of my birth parents! You did nothing to protect them! Why didn't you saved them!" he attack the raven again this time with a wave of sky flames.

Tsukuyomi was startled by the outburst, he almost forgot about the wave of flame heading straight for him. A black sphere surrounded the raven, repelling the flames away. " W-What?...Tsuna I..." he tried to speak but Tsunayoshi would have none of it.

The brunet rammed into the black hair boy, slamming him into a near wall before punching him hard the other boy's stomach taking his air " I won't listen to your lies anymore! I'm through believing your false promises and your make belief stories!" he grabbed the raven boy by the shirt collar and lifted him into the air. Tsukuyomi could do nothing but watch, Tsunayoshi's last punch really did a number on him. " I'm making my own crude reality now. At this point I don't care anymore, nothing matters to me. I hate you."

The words cut right through the raven defenses and hit right on his heart. His eyes seemed to loose their shine and he was on the verge of crying " W-What?..." a few tears escaped his eyes. " But you said you love me...you can't..."

Tsuna frowned in frustration " Like the words you spoke...I lied." with that his fist went right through the raven's chest. Tsuna seemed startled by this but hid it well before he pulled back his arm from the hole he just made on the raven boy. Blood started to run out of the hole at a alarming paste.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widen when Tsuna made the wound, but he did not scream even the thou the pain was too much to bare. " W-Why Tsuna...I-I l-love y-you..." he then cough up some blood before his eyes closed and his body went limped on the brunet's hold.

Tsuna's eyes were uncertain and empty ' _Don't fall for his lies, don't fall for his lies.' _he continue to repeat inside his head ' _He was obviously lying...but if he wasn't then I made the biggest mistake of my life._' he gently place the body on the ground " I can't...I can't turned back now. I'm nothing but a monster now...I don't belong in his world or the other's world anymore. The only place I got is the Millefiore...a group of monsters just like me." he began to walk away before he placed his finger on the device placed on his right ear " The Earthbound boss has fallen." he said in an emotionless tone " Set the bombs off now and turn this place to ashes."

" _Yes sir!_" a voice replied.

Tsuna turned the communication device off before he turned toward the now limp body laying on the ground. The base began to shake once more as the sound of explosions began to roar in every direction, but it didn't bother the brunet. He simply kept staring at the raving, that one that changed him and possibly the one that he betrayed. " If I'm wrong then I hope I die in the most gruesome way possible. I'm sorry Tsu-kun...so sorry." a single tear ran down his face before he walked away from the now growing fire that began to spread.

**Tsukuyomi has fallen at the hands of Tsuna! What will happen next chapter? Wait for next week chapter! Till then.**


	27. Life with the Millefiore

Earthbound Family

**Well I checked the reviews and I got many sad reviews. One threatening to kill me...AWESOME! I must say I'm proud of how far this fic is going and the first arc is coming to a close soon. I really hope you keep enjoying these chapters...even with the errors in it.**

**Name**:_** Tsukuyomi ( Real last name Unknown) **_

**Age**: _**17**_

**Birth: **_**October on a Friday 13**_

**Height: **_**160 cm**_

**Weight: 51**_**kg**_

**Weapon of Liking:**_** Sub. Weapon: Scythe; true weapon: black version X-gloves. **_

**Character base on: **_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

**Mark and Flame: **_**Mist**_

**Partner: **_**Yami**_

**Info: **_**Tsukuomi is mostly everything that Tsunayoshi is not. Sociable, bold, strong, smart, and coordinated. Thou he still have some of Tsuna's traits, like caring for his friend and among others. He's deeply in love with Tsuna and would do anything to see him smile. He has powerful illusions and black flames that consume anything at his disposal, not to mention the fact that he can bend gravity to his will. His past has yet to be revealed. **_

**WARNING! Some parts of this chapter has some strong content! You have been warned!**

( Life with the Millefiore)

-Tsuna's Pov-

_I don't know how much time has passed but I'm going to guess it has been over two weeks since the downfall of the Earthbound family and a week after the Vongola's downfall. At the least the Vongolas fate was quicker since Tsurugi didn't want to prolong their end. But this is the path we both took and there is no turning back. _

_Life withing the Millefiore has been a complete waste of our time. Sure they rose into power since the two most powerful family they were competing with were crushed to the source. However, I don't really care. Everyday that passes I feel like I'm loosing myself, at night I'm haunted by the memories of that day and when I wake up I feel as if I lost a little of myself to that dream. My brother is no better, he still feels guilty for what he did to the Vongolas, thou he doesn't show it but he still follows me along this path since I'm the only one he has left. We are the only thing we have left. We betrayed the ones we called friends, loved ones, and family because we lost our true selves once we saw the bodies of our parents murdered. They meant the world to us...but then again so did everyone else._

_Things have been a bit morbid at the Millefiore base, everyone feared me and my brother. We were considered to be Byakuran's equals in power, even the Funeral Wraiths envied the tow of us. Those freaks of nature are Byakuran's suck ups, literally. Tsurugi and I could feel their envious stared a mile away. They would try to provoke us into fighting them, especially that little bitch Blue Bell, God how I hate them. Of course we would simply ignore them for they were beneath us, I was captain and leader of the white division while Tsurugi was captain and leader of the black division. Even thou we had that kind of power we still had to answer to Byakuran._

_Byakuran...I think he is the guy I hate the most in this godforsaken place, he's no monster...but a devil in disguise. I still remember the time I returned with Tsurugi from our mission to destroy the Earthbound base, he was vivid with rage when I told him I killed my one love. He began to curse at the sudden turns of events for he wanted me to bring him alive. This brat has a thing with Tsukuyomi and that thing is call lust. He wanted his body, but further than that his power. In a way I'm glad I didn't bring him to this psycho, but of course that didn't mean he sat and moped about it. No, he moved to the next best thing...me. There were many occasions in which the teen tried to seduce me into having sex with him, but I would simply send him a cold glare and the flames on my forehead begins to spark dangerously and he would back off. That's another thing, I haven't gotten out of my dying will state since I killed Tsukuyomi and the others. Why you may ask? The answer is simple, it's because I'm afraid. Being in my hyper dying will mode keeps me calm and collected, I'm afraid if I go out of it the sins of my actions will swallow me whole until I'm no more. _

_Yes, I'm a coward. You know what else? I regret deeply killing my boyfriend, even if he was responsible for my mothers and birth parents death. He was my everything, my sun and moon, my hope. He came to me and healed my weak arms and heart, in more ways than one, and gave me a reason to live. A reason I chose for myself, because he did make me an offer I could refuse now that I think clearly about it. I guess I'm a fool for making Byakuran feed my hatred toward him. Every night is a torture and not just because I have a lot of nightmares. No, sometimes I dream of Tsukuyomi touching me, caressing me, and making love to me, telling me he loves me over and over again only to wake up and find out that everything was a cruel dream. I sometimes even touch myself thinking of him. Yeah, I masturbate thinking about him and it makes me feel like a slut. I bet Tsurugi feels like shit just like me. _

_Everyday I spend without my friends, without him, is a day I just wish I could just die. I feel empty and incomplete, I even forgot how to cry. This is all Byakuran's doing, I simply know it, but now I can't do anything about it. I wish I could kill him and send him to hell personally, but the bastard placed some neuron bracelet on me and Tsurugi that keeps us from killing him. We can punch him and beat him up, but killing him is out of the question or else those damned bracelets will freeze our body making us unable to move. It annoys me to know that I have the power to kill him but can't, these things will only come off when Byakuran dies. _

_There were some events were some traitors were found out on the Millefiore, one of them being Irie Shouichi, the white devil most trusted man, and the second in command of the black division Yuni. They were both working with the Vongola as undercover agents, but when Vongola was attack their cover was blown and their plan to put an end to Byakuran died. And thus the world slowly started to spin in favor of the white hair teen._

_I really wish I could die now...but I'm a coward._

- End of Pov-

It was already noon and Tsuna had just return from eating dinner at a restaurant. He would be damned he if ate anything in the base, who knows what kind of stuff they would put on his food just so Byakuran could get to him. He ignored anyone who got in the way and went straight to his room. Closing the door he made his way to the queen size bed and threw himself onto the mattress. For the next few minutes he did nothing but stare at the roof of the room with empty eyes before a knock on the door gain his attention.

" Who is it?" he said with a cold emotionless tone.

" It's me Tsuna. Can I come in?" came the reply.

The older brunet sighed knowing it was his younger brother Tsurugi. Getting up from the bed he made his way toward the door and unlocked it granting entry to the blond. The young one walked in looking bored as he usually did, he never showed any emotions to anyone other than his brother.

Tsuna eyed him before closing the door " So, what brings you to my ' humble' room? Not that I don't understand the facts that we don't like anyone here."

Tsurugi was silent for a moment " I had...that dream again...no, that nightmare again."

Tsuna's eyes soften " I know how you must feel...I still have those memories plaguing my mind to this day."

The blond nodded looking out the window.

-Flashback-

_Fire was running everywhere, spreading and burning anything that crossed it's path. The Vongola family received news about the fall of the Earthbounds and immediately prepared themselves for the invasion that would surely come. Tetsua reluctantly moved back to Italy in order to help protect the main base, but in the end it was all for nothing. The Vongola base ended up in flames as all their weak points were hit and to top things up the five of the six funeral wreath came along and overpower them. But the biggest shock came when Tsurugi came and attack them._

_Tetsua laid panting on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. He was bleeding from the heavy wounds he received from his fight. He battle his own brother while the rest of the guardians fought against the Wreaths, but they lost quickly. " W-Why?..." Tetsua panted. " Why did you...do this to us?"_

" _I have no reason to answer back, but since you must know I simply lost the will to care. After mom and dad's death...I simply lost the will. I got angry with you and the Vongolas for their deaths." the blond responded while the Wreaths stood behind him, smirking at the fallen guardians._

" _W-What? But..." Tetsua tried to speak._

" _I hate this world You put me into. You knew from the first time that I never wanted to join the mafia. I was content with just the two of us and our family, but you had to decide behind my back to join the Vongolas and later convince me that it was the right choice. The worst is that you put everything we care for in danger the moment you did." he pointed his bow tower his brother._

_Tetsua's eyes widen " Tsurugi...please don't do this."_

" _I can't forgive you for that. At least I'll give you a quick death so you won't feel a thing." with that he fire his Destiny Shot. _

-End of Flashback-

Tsurugi was lost in the memory before he heard his brother repeatedly calling his name. " Huh? Oh sorry Tsuan, what did you say?"

The older boy sighed and shook his head " I said that you shouldn't think about it, or at least try."

" Is it working with you?"

Tsunayoshi remained quiet for a moment " No matter what I do, these memories will not yield. So I guessed I'm cursed to live the rest of my life with them." he said like he didn't care.

The blond sighed " That's exactly what's happening to me. No matter what I do they will never go away. I guess our hearts are punishing us for our acts."

The brunet got up and began to walk toward the door " I guess your right."

" Where are you going?" Tsurugi asked.

Tsuna turned his head " To see them. You can stay here while I return, make sure you lock the doors just in case." he received a nod before he walked out of the room.

The older brunet walked through many corridors and walked down some stairs before he finally reach a certain door protected by a code, the dungeon room. The brunet entered said code and the doors slided open, granting him entrance to the dark room. He walk over the empty cells until he reach the one he came to see. He looked with orange eyes into the cell room looking for the person he came to visit.

" Shouichi, are you awake?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

There was a gasp coming from withing the cell " Tsuna-sama...is that you?" a young teen appeared from the shadows. His red hair and cloths were messy from being in the dungeon for all these time. His glasses had a crack on the right lens and he was pale white from the lack of sun.

The brunet nodded " Yes it is I, but please leave the formalities behind. I certainly don't deserve them."

" Of course you do Tsuna-sama! Your kind and gentle, even with the time you spent here with these creeps and Byakuran." the red head boy replied.

The older brunet shook his head " That Tsuna died a while ago and now only this empty shell remains." he replied. He had told the teen about his acts and all and he still respected him. Shouichi looked sadden, Tsuna took this chance to change the subject " Have they fed you today?"

The boy shook his head " No and I don't thing they will."

The older brunet growled " Those bastard are waiting for you to die from starvation!" he then calmed down and pulled out a bag he was carrying and handed it over the boy " Here, there's a lot of food there so you'll have plenty for today and tomorrow."

" Thank you Tsuna-sama!" Shouichi replied while eating some of the food.

" Tsuna-sama...is that really you there?" another voice spoke.

Tsuna turned to the cell in front of the red hair boy and smiled " Hello there Yuni. Yes it's me." he said gently as a young girl with black hair and worn out cloth appeared from the other cell rubbing her blue eyes. Clearly she was sleeping.

" Hello Tsuna-sama. How are you?" the girl smiled.

" I'll be lying if I say I'm ok with all of this." he said. He then notice the sad look the girl was giving him and gave her a forced smile " Don't worry about me Yuni-chan. Here..." he said giving the girl another bag " It's food, because I know those creeps didn't gave you any."

" Tsuna-sama, it's not your fault. None of this is." the girl said as he gave her the back.

The older boy turned serious " Yes it is. If me and my brother didn't betray our families none of this would've happened. You and Shouichi-kun would still be under cover and maybe even could've taken down Byakuran."

" Please Tsuna-sama. None of us blame you for what happened, not even Tsukuyomi-kun would." Irie replied from his cell.

" You don't know that. I killed him, but even thou I did he still told me he loved me." some tears escaped his eyes " I was a fool to believe in Byakuran instead of him. I wish I could just die from this pathetic excuse of an existence."

" Don't say that Tsuna-sama!" Yuni cried " There's a reason while your alive, and know that Tsukuyomi-kun would never blame you for this."

Tsuna swiped his tears " Well, it's too late to ask him that and I can't go back in time since that bastard Byakuran confiscated the ten year bazooka and no one can enter but him. To make matters worse is the knowledge that I can kill him but can't because of these damn bracelets!" he sighed in frustration. " Tsurugi will pass later on or tomorrow to check on you guys. If anyones tried to take your food away, tell them I was the one who gave it to you. That would make them think twice on touching you. Farewell for now." he began to walk away.

" See ya later Tsuna-sama." both Irie and Yuni said before he left the dungeon.

The marked one of the sky left the dungeons and began to walk away and heading for his room where his brother was waiting for him. Of course that is until he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist and stopping him on his tracks.

" My, isn't this a surprise! Fancy meeting you here in the halls Tsuna-chan." the person said in a sickening sweet voice.

Tsuna's orange eyes turned slitted as he growled " You better remove your arms away from me before I decide to rip them off Byakuran." he said in a dark tone.

" Oh don't be mean Tsuna-chan. After all I've done for you, you should at least sleep with me as a thank you.~" the white hair demon replied with a malicious grin on his face.

Tsuna snarled " You have a death wish or something! Because I know you had something to do with my mother's bakery incident that lead to all this shit!"

Byakuran blinked innocently " Now Tsuna, how could you say such things? Am I really the type to do that kind of crime? Not that it matteres anyways because you're here with me and not with him. Remember it was your choice." he smiled as he picked a sweet from a bag he carried and placed it in his mouth seductively.

Tsuna looked disgusted and angered, he literally saw red, this just confirm his suspicions " You sick fucker." with that he storm off out of the base deciding to cool off outside. Before he left he sent a message to Tsurugi on his cellphone telling him of the situation and to keep away from Byakuran until he returned.

The brunet had marched out of the base and headed straight for Nanimori's streets. The streets were empty and only a few brave souls venture out to either open their shops or buy their necessities. Tsuna was glad he didn't bring his white over coat or else people would start panicking, although no one knew who he was which he was glad for. He continue to walk with a scowl on his face, angry about his new found knowledge and regretting his choice all over again.

The walk seemed to last for a few hours and the sun was beginning to set in, but the brunet paid no attention what so ever. His scowl had died and was replaced with a sadden face, his whole body screaming from the sins of his acts. He missed the good life he had, he missed his friends, but most of all he missed the one he loved the most.

" Tsu-kun...I'm so sorry." he whispered to himself. As he continue to walk the sound of people talking caught his attention. It was rare theses days with Byakuran on the verge of taking over.

" Are you sure you don't need any help ma'am?" a man said to an elderly woman before him " Those are a lot of bags you're carrying there."

" Why thank you for the concern kind sir, but no. I'm fine. I better return to my apartment before it gets late. Wouldn't want to run into some crooks along the way." the lady joked the last part.

Tsuna's eyes widen in disbelief ' _That voice, it can't be!_' he thought in astonishment. He focus on the lady only a few feet away from him and he nearly died right there and there. His mother Kasumi was standing there alive and well, paying the man for the things she bought. The brunet gasped before he hid himself in the alley close by. ' _Mom...my mother! She's alive!_' a few tears escaped his eyes ' _Then that means Tsurugi's and mine parents are still alive as well. Oh God Tsu-kun must've been trying to tell me this all along! What have I done!_' he thought as his breathing began to quickened. He peeked over the edge of the wall and saw his mother walking away toward her new apartment. The tears still kept falling before resting on the wall trying to calm himself. He was loosing his mind in his dying will state, if he was in his normal state he would've snapped from the pressure.

However, his thought were interrupted when a blade was pressed on his neck making him gasped in shock. He looked at the holder of the blade and his eyes widen in disbelief. " S-Sky!"

The marked one of the thunder held his blade tightly in his hands " What are you doing here Sawada? Haven't you cause enough trouble already?" before the brunet could say anything he was pulled into a hug by the other.

" Sky! You're alive, thank heavens!" Tsuna wailed as he broke right there and then, crying over the brunet shoulders.

Sky was set off course, he really wasn't expecting this to happen. He hesitantly returned the hug back before. " Come on, calmed down Tsuna. I really wasn't expecting you to cry in front of me."

The brunet hiccuped a few time before he looked at the other " I'm sorry. It's just that I'm happy to see you here alive."

" If that is true, then why did you do it Tsuna! Why did you betray us and hurt Tsukuyomi-kun like that!" the young swordsman shouted. " After narrowly escaping our death we saw what happened because of a camera that had record everything! Why Tsuna! I thought we were your friends!" a few tears escaped the other boy.

Tsuna looked at the ground ashame before he told the other boy what happened a few days before he attacked the base and what he saw with his eyes. " But it ended being a clever little plan set by Byakuran to use me into bringing Tsukuyomi to him, feeding me lies and making me hate Tsu-kun. I was so devastated thinking it was my mother that I bought everything he said. Now I can't even killed him because of these bracelets he put on my brother and me! I wished I could just die, but I can't because then who is going to take care of Tsurugi, Uni, Shouichi and the others? I can't leave them with that demon. Fuck I hate this!" he growled the last part.

Sky's eyes soften " So it was all a misunderstanding? I'm sorry to hear that Tsuna, but what you did was wrong and I'm still mad at you. But your still my friend." he hugged the other boy.

The marked one of the sky sniffed before he returned the hug " Thank you Sky, I wish the other would be as forgiving but I know better." he then broke away form the boy before shifting his eyes toward the ground " Is...is Tsu-kun..."

" Alive?" the other brunet finished before receiving a nod " Yes, he is. When we found him his mark was glowing. Verde told us that his partner didn't want him to die so he kept him alive all this time until we were able to treat him. It was a nasty wound and we almost lost him but we were able to heal him." Tsuna smiled at the news " But...he hasn't been the same since. There's something wrong with him Tsuna-kun. Every time I looked at him it's like...I don't know him anymore. Like the person standing there isn't Tsukuyomi-kun."

Tsuna frowned before his fist clenched " It's all my fault, I just know it! If I wasn't fooled then...then..."

Sky looked at the brunet with pity " Tsuna-kun what's done is done, all you can do is try to make things better...I have to go now. The others are waiting for me. I will tell them what you told me, but I won't guarantee that they'll vouch for you. Just know that I will stand by your side if things get ugly. Don't worry, we'll find a way to set you and the others free."

Tsuna smiled sadly " Thanks Sky, for helping this monster in his time of need."

The other brunet shook his head " You're not a monster Tsuna. You just lost sight of your road, that's all." with that he walked away and vanished from sight.

The marked on of the sky sighed before he too began to walk away toward the accursed hellhole he now resided. Unbeknown to both boys, someone had watch and listen to the entire conversation from a roof. Shin came looking for Sky, since the brunet swordsman was running a little late, and came upon the scene right in front of him. He frown in thought as he made his way back to their base.

Tsuna returned back to his base with a neutral expression on his face, thou inside he was feeling a little better than he ever had. He opened the door to his room and notice that his brother was sitting on his bed with a laptop. Closing the door to his room he made his way toward the younger blond before he embraced him in a bear hug.

Tsurugi was at a lost from the action and close his computer " Tsuna, what's going on? Why are you so happy?" he question, but was glad to see his brother in a better mood.

" They're alive Tsurugi. My mother, our parents and friends, everyone!" he sighed happily.

The bond eyes widen in shock " But how? We saw their bodies. We saw the rest die."

Tsuna shook his head before he explained todays event to the younger boy. The brunet could see that the blond was extremely happy with the news, but he also so worry and fear. " Tsurugi...I know what your thinking right now. You're afraid they will reject you once you go back to them, right?" he received a nod from the younger boy. He then pulled the younger boy toward the bed and held him protectively " Don't worry, you still got me. I'm afraid too, but I can deal with their rejection as long as they're ok. You and me are in this together. Now rest, you must be tired from waiting so long for me to come back to my room."

The blond yawn and nodded " Ok. Good night Tsuna-nii." with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The marked one of the sky smiled before he frowned in thought, thinking of what Sky had told him about his most precious person '_ Tsu-kun...I hope you're ok._' he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

At an unknown location, a quarrel was being held at an abandon mansion. Sky had return with the supplies he was asked to bring and told everyone the events that had unfold. The result was a tantrum withing the marked one and the people hiding in the mansion.

" But I'm telling you, it was all a misunderstanding! Tsuna was tricked and used by Byakuran to do the deeds he have committed!" the brunet boy said, defending his friend. That only caused the staff and the remaining members to shout in disagreement.

Misty silenced the group with a motion of her hand " That's not how thing works Sky and you know it. We all saw what Tsunayoshi did and he seemed pretty serious about it, maybe he was using you in order to gain your trust. You were threatening to kill him after all." the model replied in a serious tone.

" But I'm telling the truth! He was being used!" the brunet bite his lips, he was loosing this argument.

" Sky, Tsuna lied in order to get away from you and now that he knows we're alive who knows what he will do?" Zeo said.

Ikaru nodded while Neo added " I agreed. He didn't look like the type that would do such a thing but in the end...well we all saw that."

" Even the Vongolas had suffered they same fate. How can you explain that?" Verde eyed the brunet, while said Vongolas, who were in a far corner of the room, said nothing.

" I...I..." the marked one of the thunder had nothing that could prove them wrong while their resolve to not trust Tsuna grew.

" Enough!" a voice shouted silencing the crowd. Shin stood at the entrance, eying the group " Sky is telling the truth, I saw the whole thing with my own eyes."

Many eyes widen in surprise, Misty frowned " Not you too Shin. You were the most affected by this, how can you vow for Tsunayoshi's favor?"

The teal hair boy grunted " I have never seen someone desperately looking for death than the moment my eyes saw Tsuna. If you think this got me bad, I can only imagine what Tsuna went through. Byakuran has always found a way to find people's weaknesses and use them against them. What made Tsuna different from them? The fact the he's a marked one?" at he said this everyone stay silent, for they had nothing to counter it. " Besides Sky had always been able to tell if a person lies or not. Tsuna loved Onii-san with all his heart, but he got blinded because he thought his mother died. May I remind you all the kind of life Tsuna had before we met him and the person who rescued him was? Kasumi is just as important as Onii-san was, you can't tell me you wouldn't be enraged if the thing you love the most was taken from you by someone you trusted."

The group stayed silent before another voice spoked " He's right." Tetsua spoked, resting on a wall " Byakuran has always been the sly devil, able to manipulate things and people to go his way. We should have seen this." he stood up and faced the group " Right now my brothers must be on the verge of killing themselves because of their actions, and worse of all Byakuran is there making things worse. By what Sky said the only thing keeping them alive is each other and the prisoners inside that beast's dungeon. We have to save them."

" That would be a big no." a voice spoke sending shivers to everyone in the room. All heads turned to a teen with black hair leaning on the door frame, his eyes closed and head was leaning down. The atmosphere on the room seemed to dropped " We are about to destroy the Millefiore for good, there's no time to rescue those two." he chuckled darkly.

Shin's eyes widen " B-But...onii-san Tsuna is on our side. We should at least try to save them and the prisoners."

Tsukuyomi stayed silent for a moment before he spoke " All the better reason to finish what they started. Since those two won't interfere then the only ones we should concentrate would be Byakuran and his Wreaths. This just make things all the more easier for us."

Tetsua growled " You bastard! We should do something to help them!"

The black hair boy chuckled silencing the boy, his ring beginning to burn with black flames " But don't you see? We are helping them. Once those fuckers are out of our way..." he looked up and revealed golden slitted eyes and a malicious smirk.

" ...then we can deal with the leftovers."

**What happened to Tsukuyomi? What will become of the Millefiore? Find out next week!**


	28. Rise of a God part 1

Earthbound Family

**Hehe, I got to say I am very pleased with the reviews. I even got threaten to be killed...that means I'm doing an awesome job! Thank you all who have been reviewing. I'm a little sad I have seen some of the reviewers from some time now...but I guess they moved on. Any who the bios are over for now until I tap into the characters past, which it'll be on the next arc. Please enjoy the final chapters of the first arc.**

( Rise of a God part 1)

In a certain room of the abandon mansion, two individuals stared at a monitor showing a map of the world. On said map there were red dots carefully placed over certain areas. One of the individuals was sitting in a comfortable and expensive looking chair as his cold golden eyes eyed the map before him, while the other, much smaller, was standing on the head of an alligator. The room was dark an chilling, with the exception of the monitor that currently was their source of light.

The figure sitting on the chair, Tsukuyomi, was eying the map with a bored look. " Is everything ready Verde?" he asked with little to no care.

The thunder Arcobaleno nodded " Yes, everything and everyone are at their respective places. We're waiting for your orders."

A smirk appeared on the raven's face " Perfect. Send the messages to all of them. We move now."

Verde nodded grimly but didn't do anything to oppose the order.

Tsukuyomi stood up and began to walk out of the room " Don't send anyone to the second main base. It's guarded by that freak, so it would be useless to try and fight there. I'll handle that base personally." he said before walking out.

Meanwhile at the Millefiore base, everything was in order and just as Byakuran wanted. Everything was running his way and smoothly, pretty soon he will have the entire continent under his foot and after that the world will follow suit. If there was anything that the white haired teen love the most was the fact that he got everything he wanted and more. And to top things up soon enough he would find a way to make Tsunayoshi's powers his, gaining even more power. He simply love it when everything went his way.

A knock on the door interrupted his ' happy' thoughts. He slowly picked up a marshmallow from a bag on his desk before he responded " Come in~" he said childishly, placing the sweet in his mouth.

A man with lime green long hair entered the room before he bowed in respect " Byakuran-sama, everything is ready for the negotiations with the lesser families. At this point their resources are about to deplete and will accept almost anything you say."

" Excellent work Kikyo! Send Tsuna-chan and Tsurugi-chan to make the negotiations and be done with this." he said sickly sweet as he took a bite of another one of his treats.

The man frowned at the answer " Do we really must send those two? They are a bunch of unruly and stubborn brats that want nothing more than see you dead Byakuran-sama. Besides, those two are locked inside Tsunayoshi's room and refuse to come out, even to eat. Those two are really ungrateful of the huge favor and opportunity you gave them."

Byakurna sighed " Those two are still sulking? It would be a bother if we try to make them do this now. Very well, Kikyo take one of the Wreaths with you and complete this little mission for me."

The man bowed hiding his smirk " A wise choice Byakuran-sama. It shall be done."

Just then one of white division grunts came running into the office, he was panting because of the lack of oxygen. " B-Byakuran-sama we are receiving a distress signal! We're being attack!"

The white teen raised a brow " Which base sent the signal?"

" All of them! All of our bases around the globe are being attack at the same time!"

" What!" Kikyo was shocked by the news.

" Here see for yourself boss!" the grunt turned on a small monitor before the image of a man could be seen. He too was wearing a white devision cloths but they were torn and burned in some areas. They could see the man was in a state of panic and fear, but what got their attention was the background of the screen. It was displaying the now destroyed base being strike down by multiple lightning bolts.

" Byakuran-sama! Please help me! They came out of nowhere and overpower us! Please, I don't want to die!" he cried in hysteria before a booming roar was heard. The shape of a huge dragon rose from the ground crushing the remaining base before turning to the man and raised his front claws and brought it down on the man " No, no, NOOO!" the man shouted before he was squashed alive, the communications went dead after that.

The white haired demons eyes were wide. His cloud Wreath was left in shock " What the hell was that bloody beast!"

" It can't be! The Earthbound Dragons were destroyed the moment we invaded the base and killed their partners! They're still alive!" Byakuran roared.

" Looks like your so called favorites failed in their mission to kill them." the lime green hair man said earning a growl.

The Sky Wreath snarled at the messenger " How many of our base are left and which base was just destroyed on the screen!"

" There is only one of our base left, the second most important base followed by this one, located in the outskirts of Japan and the one destroyed was on the farthest corner of japan! Only this base and the other remains!" the man replied.

" Damn! They're coming here! Surely to finish us off. Get the men ready, I want each and every one of the divisions to be on guard and ready for war! Tell the remaining Wreaths to be on their toes!" The white hair teen began to order around.

" But what about our other base?" Kikyo asked.

" Don't worry, Ghost is guarding that base. If they decide to attack that base then their flame weapons and all will be absorbed by him making them useless. Now hurry and get things ready!" the boy barked at the two who saluted before ran out to do what they were told. Byakuran bite his thump in frustration drawing blood " Those that mean you're alive as well, Tsukuyomi?" his body shook with something he never thought he would have. This was the first time he ever felt scared " Something tells me I'm not coming out of this alive." he muttered as he sent a message to the other base.

Meanwhile in the old abandon and destroyed Earthbound base Tsukuyomi had just made his way toward the lower part of the base. After he forcefully open the door that led to a dark room he turn on the light switch, which amazingly still had some juice left, but the light was weak and flickering a lot. That, however, didn't bother the raven as he walk to a safe sitting in the middle of the dark room. Black flames surrounded the safe guaranteeing to burn alive anyone who was foolish enough to come near it. With a simple wave of his hand the flames died down, leaving the safe alone. Tsukuyomi approached and did a series of codes until the safe opened revealing a black looking box.

" Finally." he grinned maliciously, his golden slitted eyes glimmered with delight " The time has come to show those fools what true power is all about. They'll wish they were never born." his ring began to produce black flames as he inserted the flames into the box " Let everything in the world of light fade into darkness." the box opened.

In the second Millefiore base the white grunts were running from side to side, getting everything ready for the battle that would surely come. The base itself was immense and would sure hold off the attackers for many days. To tops things off, Ghost, the thunder Funeral Wreath, stood in the center of the base ready to absorb any enemy flames he sensed on the base. Everything was ready for a long bloody battle, but the were a little discourage since the black division abandon them since Yuni was captured. They simply had to hold their own until their boss send them reinforcement to aid them in their battle. They day was bright and shining giving them a clear visual of the very far distance, that is until black clouds began to block the rays of the sun. The clouds began thicker, and thicker until not a speck of light could be seen, the outside looked like it was nightfall. Mist began to overrun the entire area and even making the land it looked even more terrifying.

The mafiosos were beginning to freak out, this was certain to be an ambush, but they could see nothing in the darkness and the mist made their visibility diminish even further. Without a warning the ground below the base began to shake violently ripping the ground and making a lot of cracks on the floor. The 'earthquake' lasted for mere seconds, but it was enough to knock out of balance everyone inside the base, the only one standing was Ghost, who didn't seemed affected at all.

One of the grunts quickly stood up, holding his sun indulge spear tightly " What was that! Has the enemy already made his move!" he asked.

Before another grunt could reply a black light began to come out of a crack, soon the black lights began to appear on every cracked on the floor. " What is this light? It...it looks black..Is that even possible?" a man asked. A wailed could be heard from below before a huge black mass burst from the crack coiling and breaking the ground and walls of the base. What ever it was, it was huge.

" What is that thing!"

" It looks like the body of a snake! It must be the enemy attack! Get it!"

The grunts began to throw their weapons as they try to harm the snake like body that was coiling and extending from the ground. Another wailed was heard before the tail slammed into the building and destroyed many of the floors taking many grunts with it and sending them to their death. The large snake like body continue to move restlessly, slamming and crushing anything on it's path. Black flames began to come out of the cracks on the ground, burning the bodies of the dead and those alive. More than half of the base was reduce to rubble with the black mass continue to coil around the half standing base. However, there was no upper body to be seen, only the lower part could be seen.

A group of surviving Millefiore grunts escaped the base before it could crumble all the way down. They turned to looked at what was left of the huge base, whatever attacked them was bigger and larger than their base. A wailed could be heard once more before a loud roar could be heard. The ground began to shake violently once more, the wind began to blow viciously. A claw grabbed one of the broken stone edges of the building before making the motion of pushing up. From the back of the building rose the head and body of the beast. His head had the form of a crest with five edges, a long snout and jaw showing its vicious teeth, his eyes glowed with a golden glow and in the middle of his forehead was a giant diamond shape onyx crystal. The now visible dragon had four angel like black wings that go with the rest of his black long body. He also had two mid range arms with sharp claws at the end and two mid range legs a little further down his long body. The dragon's wing were burning with black flames as his indigo patterns running through his body began to glow.

" What the hell is that!" one of the grunts shouted.

Unfortunately that gained the dragons attention. It opened his massive jaws before he let out a stream of black flames killing the escaped group, leaving none alive. The dragon then was attack by several flames string that came from withing the base. The black basilisk looked down and saw none other than the Lightning Wreath, Ghost, trying to suck his flames. The black beast laughed mockingly.

" **Pathetic abomination. Your abilities are useless against me, it actually tickles**." he chuckled but Ghost paid no attention and continue to throw his attacks. The black dragon shook his head in annoyance before he thought of a delectable idea "** I haven't eaten in a few years and I could go for a snack. You, being of dying will flames, look delicious.**" his massive jaws opened and began to suck the air. The force was stronger than even the winds of a hurricane, it could be compare to a small black hole and it only focused on the being bellow the dragon. Ghost flames string began to be pulled toward the mouth and pretty soon his whole body was began to be pulled toward it. The flames that surround him began to leave him making him shout in pain as his body was forcefully ripped apart until he was no more, his flames being consumed by the larger beast. His thunder Mare ring was all that was left before the giant basilisk took it. " **That was delicious.**" he chuckled darkly " **Now for the main course.**" he began to fly away. But before he left he fire a beam of pure darkness that completely destroy the remaining base, leaving nothing but dust.

Back at the Millefiore last remaining base, the place had little to no time to rest, for withing minutes the base was under attack. They were hit from every side by Vongolas, Earthbounds, their allies, and every other family that was being abused by the white haired demon. However, that didn't meant that they would just sit around and take the beating. The Millefiore quickly return fire and engaged the intruders.

" Keep moving forward! This is the day those Millefiore scums will pay for all the suffering they had brought upon us! Keep the pressure!" Shin shouted as the troops began to move toward a large group of Millefiore grunts, blocking the passage to enter the base through the east.

" Shin-san look!" one of the men shouted.

The teal hair boy looked up and saw Tsunayoshi descending from the sky and landed in front of the large opposing group. The invading group stop dead on their tracks while the Millefiore crooks chuckled and mock the attacker now that their fearsome commander was there by their side. The soldiers were beginning to panic and looked at Shin, asking silently what to do. Said teen didn't even flinched at the sight. Without warning, Tsuna stomp the ground and several ice spikes burst from the ground impaling and killing many men, his men. They didn't have time to react for they were killed in mere seconds. The ice spikes then broke into pieces, letting fall the many bodies it had hanging from their icy sharp tips. Shin's men were in awe as the sight, not expecting one of the Millefiore top commander to turn on their own men. Tsuna then began to walk toward the building, leaving them alone.

Shin smiled before he turn serious once more " Our path has been open! March forward, leave that man alone and go into the base,show no mercy!" he order. The army let out a war cry before running toward the entrance, all passing by Tsuna while he simply walk over there. The marked one of the sky felt a hand on his shoulder making him stop and looked at who was touching him. Shin was serious for a second before he smiled " None of us blame you for what happened, we will always back you up." he then began to run toward the base before he paused and looked back smirking " Thanks for the help, you made things easier for us."

Tsuna chuckled " No sweat. Just watch out for those Wreath dogs, they're a real pain."

" The Vongolas are taking care of them as we speak. They should be fine." he then smiled " See ya after this war is over." with that he ran inside the base.

Inside the base, Byakuran was glaring at the scene before him. He had just witness Tsuna's betrayal and quiet frankly it pissed him off to no end. " Tch. I should have known that Tsunayoshi was going to do something like this when the time came from the very beginning." a roar in the distance made him look to the horizon. His eyes narrowed as he saw five giant dragons, all heading toward the base and ready to tear it down. " Well now, those hell hounds have come for my head. Let's see how they fare against my new pet." he pressed a button on his desk that revealed a metal box connected to the ground before he inserted his Sky Mare ring in it.

The five Earthbound Dragons were ready to approach and finish the base when the ground began to shake and split up. Shinya who was walking on the ground turn to Nautilus and Azure who took the skies. " **Hey you two, the ground just shook violently. Do you see something ahead?**"

The two dragons looked up ahead and saw the ground opening. Something huge was beginning to surface from the now opened ground as clouds of smoke and heat came from it. "** I think you guys will see why pretty soon.**" Nautilus responded.

Indeed after a few seconds the dragons saw a giant metallic mass rise from the ground, and from what they could tell it was bigger than them. Ahead stood an enormous three headed metal dragon. It had no arms but it did had two strong looking legs, his chest had many sealed compartments, his wings were huge and had many small turbines allow him the ability to fly thou it looked really heavy, and at some point his tail divided into two. The three metal heads had orange eyes as they remained motionless for a few seconds before they all began to move in a serpentine fashion unleashing a metallic roar from their jaws.

" **Oh-ho? What do we have here?**" Shinya asked amused.

" **It appears that Byakuran character has a real obsession with dragons, doesn't he?**" Nautilus stated.

" **More like fetish if you asked me**." Ikazuchi snorted.

Azure shook his head " **Never the less, we shouldn't let our guard down because of it. That thing look dangerous and further more...**"

" **Blah, Blah, Blah! Enough with the talk and let's get to the bashing!**" Taiyou said butting in.

" **Kukukuku. For once I agree with the psycho partying dragon. Let's go and have fun screwing some bolts.**" the cloud dragon then flied from the ground and toward the metallic beast, the rest soon followed except Azure.

The dragon of the storm sighed showing his irritation "** Why do I even bother with these morons?**" he then took flight aster the others.

Byakuran finished putting his long white coat before he made his way toward the battle field, thou his base was already being over run. What he really was doing is sneaking out of the base before they were consumed. He was in search for his Funeral Wreaths to take them with him and start a new, this time he had to admit defeat, thou not with dignity. The white hair teen growled in frustration as he killed some of the invading group that got in his way. As he opened the door to a large room he was suddenly assaulted by several flaming fireballs. He jumped backed and looked for his attacker.

" Where are you going in such a hurry Byakuran?" a voice snarled.

' _That voice..._' he thought as his eyes widen before he smirked " Well now, isn't this a lovely surprise? The other half of the infamous Vongola bosses has come to greet me."

Tetsua growled as his gloves burned with sky flames " You are not getting away this time you fucker. You're obnoxious Wreath are being taken down by my guardians as we speak and your mighty base is grumbling down. Now, all there is left is to kill the monster that ruined our lives." the flames on his forehead grew as his orange eyes narrowed further " And I'll have the satisfaction of taking you down personally."

Byakuran chuckled before he laughed maniacally " You worthless little worm! The only ones who are able to kill me is your brother Tsunayoshi or Tsukuyomi! There is now way in this life or any other for that matter that you will be able to kill me!"

" Well then we'll just have to see which one of us is right!" Tetsua snarled as his gloves burned, taking a stance.

The white hair demon laughed again " This is truly hilarious!" the sound of something ripping out of flesh could be heard before a pair of angel like white wings burst from his back. Sparks of flames were coming from the wings as he took flight. His Mare ring began to burn with sky flames as he looked down at the brunet " I will show you the difference in our powers and why I never bother to deal with you annoying clams before. The Earthbound's marked ones are the guardians of the Earth and their powers goes far beyond yours or mine! That's why I had to remove them from my path and try to take their powers for myself! I may have failed now but I'll try again and one day succeed and become the God of this pitiful planet! I shall not die! Prepare yourself!" he roared as he launched for the brunet.

At a fair distance from the base Tsukuyomi walked at a calm and graceful paste, not in a hurry to get to where he wanted to be. He was sneering with delight as his golden eyes finally spotted the now smoking fortress of the Millefiore. He chuckled " Not much till I get my prize." he said. From the sky one could see the raven walking but something else too, a large and huge serpentine shadow the closely followed him.

Outside of the Millefiore base, the dragons were in an intense battle with the metal giant. Azure took a breath and fired many storm fire balls at the beast only for the mechanical dragon to use a barrier made of rain flames. The metallic dragon had proven to be a lot of trouble for he had each flames at his disposal. The giant robot used the sun flames to fly and move his heavy body so his entire body was glowing gold, the rain attribute flames was used as a shield. Each of the three heads could fire Mist, Sky, and Storm flames from their mouth, while the chest plate could fire thunder missiles. The cloud flames were use to amplify the other flames making them even more effective.

The three headed dragon dropped is rain shield as some compartments on his chest began to open, several thunder flame missiles launched from each one an headed for the golden spider dragon. Before the missiles could reach him a torrent of spiral watter blocked their way and stopped them dead on their tracks. Nautilus, after helping Azure, flew at a high speed toward the metalized dragon, pointing her long spear like snout, rain flames spiraling around her. The robot used the sun flames to fly and evade the water spear before bringing his massive tail down to crush the water dragon. The earth itself rose and curved over Nautilus blocking the metallic tail, giving enough time for the the rain dragon to get away unharmed before it gave under the pressure.

" **Thanks for that Taiyou**." the blue dragon said in relief.

" **Does that means that I can have a date with you?**" the rock dragon grinned.

" **No.**" she said in a deadpanned tone making the sun dragon curled up in a corner and sulked while rubbing his finger on the ground.

Ikazuchi fire an electrical current on the ground only for the beast to take flight and dodge once more "** Quit sulking and get back in the fight! Every decade is the same results! Move on you wimp!**"

Meanwhile, Shinya summoned enormous thorns flowers that began to fire clouds flames at his foe " **Kukukuku. Why are you all so worked up about this? He's a machine, his weapons will have to run out eventually.**" he said as the three headed robot used the left head to fire a beam of storm flames at him. Thorn vines covered in cloud flames rose from the ground and twirl around protecting the cloud dragon. " **Of course he is beginning to be quiet the nuisance.**"

This time the right head opened his mouth and was about to fire mist flames when the head was slammed from the neck , snapping it from his body and falling to the ground where it short circuit and died, leaving only two heads left. The others Earthbound Dragons looked to the sky and spotted the when responsible for the sudden attack.

" **Delta!**"

" **Kukukuku. About time.**"

" **Hmp, well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Delta has returned to our side.**"

" **Alright, now it's a party!**"

" **Better late than never. Greetings Delta.**"

The dragon of the sky turned to them " **How about we put an end to this dragon wannabe and show him what an Earthbound Dragon is all about?**" The other dragons roared in agreement and charge at the same time at the now two headed dragon.

Tetsua dodge an arrow like beam heading straight for him before his gloved fist morphed into a sharped looking gauntlet, better known as The Primo's Gauntles. " Big Bang Axel!" his fist was surrounded by a large sphere of flames before he hurled it at the white hair teen.

The now winged Byakuran smirked " White Applause!" he clapped his hands just in the right moment dispelling the offending flames away.

The brunet growled " Dammit!"

" Don't let your guard down yet!~" the white winged demon said happily as a white serpent like dragon flied toward the young Vongola boss.

Gritting his teeth, Tetsua waited for the right moment before he dodge and froze the box weapon in his place. He smirked, but it was short lived before Byakuran punched him on his chest. The force of the punch sent him flying across the room until he crashed on the wall, coughing blood before falling the the ground. Slowly he began to stand up and was able to hold himself on his arms and kneed before he was roughly pulled back and put in a deadly headlock by the Millefiore boss. The hold was merciless and was cutting his air supply. The brunet knew that with this position he was in, Byakuran could easily snap his neck. He tried to get the hands off of him but in the position he was in he simply couldn't.

The white haired teen grinned " You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is the part where I put an end to your pathetic life." he prepared to snap the other boys head " This is the difference in our power. You never had a chance."

Although he was about to die, Tetsua smirked " You think so?" No longer those words came out of him mouth, Byakuran got kicked right on his face making him loose his grip on the other boy before slamming into a nearby wall. The brunet coughed, trying to fill his lounges with air. He opened his eyes to look at a hand being offered to him. He looked up and smiled " What took you so long to get here? One more second and I would've been a goner." he grinned before he took the hand.

Tsurugi smiled " Heh, what can I say? I have a thing for getting you out of trouble just in time." he then smiled sadly before hugging his twin " I'm sorry...for everything." he hugged his brother tightly.

Tetsua returned the hug with the same passion "I don't care. I know everything, so I don't blame you or our big brother." he then pulled back smirking " Now how about we finish off that Byakuran once and for all." Tsurugi nodded.

Byakuran burst through the wall looking pissed and he got even more when he saw the twins ready to fight him. He growled " How dare you betray me, Tsurugi! I gave you everything you could ever want, but I guess a worthless clam like you would rather be extinct with the rest than gain power and move on!"

" Whatever Byakuran! What you offered pale in comparison to what I have now. I was a fool to believe you in the first place, but now I'm here to make things right!" the blond boy said as his gloves began to burn.

Byakuran smirked " Have you forgotten? You can't kill me as you as you wear those bracelets and they only way they'll come off is if I die."

" He doesn't need to because I'll be the one to finish you off!" the brunet replied, anger evident in his eyes.

The Sky Wreath began to laugh again " You poor deluded fools! I haven't even been fighting you seriously, but now I think I'll kick things up a notch." he said as he launched for the twins.

Both Tsurugi and Tetsua had the same identical face of determination " Good, because we've been holding back too. Prepare to die!" the both shouted as they got ready for their final battle against Byakuran.

At another part of the base Tsuna kept on walking to the upper section of the base in search for any survivors. After setting free the prisoners, he helped the rest of the marked ones fight off the Millefiore. He shiver as he remember when he tried to help Sky.

-Flashback-

_After releasing Shouichi, Yuni, and the others, Tsuna made his way to help his friends. All which were delighted to see him, even Misty who cooled off after hearing the explanation. Now he was looking for Sky to give him a hand, he was told he was in the lower sections. Naturally he rushed down to check up on him and found a room filled with Millefiore grunts. _

" _When they enter through this door, it'll be the last thing they do." one of the grunts said before making the others chuckled and laugh._

_Tsuna tighten his fist, angry with them but his thoughts, and everyone else, were interrupted when a loud roar could be heard from the other side of the door. Then the sound of something pounding on the door could be heard. Tsuna froze on his hidding spot while the grunts began to panic. _

" _What the hell is out there?" another grunt said as the pounding continue, the door then began to show signs of bumps. " That door is reinforced steel, what the hell is on the other side!" he shouted, ready to run._

_The door blasted open taking many of the grunts with it and crushing them against the wall it landed. Everyone turned to look at the opening as something crawled from the other side. The men began to walk backward as the thing kept getting closer. Then, the thing leaped using his strong wings and bite one of the grunts on the neck as it sucked his dying will flames before ripping the body to shreds. The other men began to fire or try to run away but the creature kill them all in moments before continuing its massacre._

_Tsuna watched with wide eyes. The creature had Sky's form, but its body was entirely pitch black and his eyes were two yellow orbs. All of his teeth were sharp and so where his hands and feet. His black body was flowing with a dark aura that looked like smoke. Tsuna sighed feeling pity for the Millefiore. Sky had transformed and he was feeding on their flames, mostly his fault for destroying the base and thus his flame supply to keep him fed. He then quietly left and let the Vampire enjoy his meal. _

_-_End of Flashback_-_

Tsuna shivered once more before he continue to make his way to the upper sections. Right now, the base was becoming a wreck. Many of the walls have been brought down and in some sections the roof was blown sky high, the smell of blood and smoke mingled with one another but the brunet paid no mind to it. He came across a closed door before he knocked it down and peered inside to see if there were more enemies to be taken care off. What he saw made his whole being froze on the spot. In the middle of the broken room stood the raven hair boy he came to know and love. The room was totaled and the wall behind him was blasted away, revealing the clouded skies above. Seven small fireballs floated around him lazily.

The raven looked up, his cold golden slitted eyes made the brunet shiver " My, my. Look at what fate has brought to me on this fine and historic day. Did you miss me?" he then gave a very twisted smile.

**Tsuna and Tsukuyomi had finally met. What will this meeting lead to? Find out next week!**


	29. Rise of a God part 2

Earthbound Family

**Ah, nothing like receiving reviews from people who are dying to see what happens. I know some of you might thing I'm evil...but hey that's who I am. Anywho, thanks for the reviews and heres another chapter to my fic. Remember this fic is on the final chapters already before the first arc comes to a close. Well enjoy while it last!**

( Rise of a God part 2)

Today will be a day that will mark a historic day. The Millefiore was on its last leg and the odds were against them. The Earthbound's marked ones were leading their subordinates and the other families around the crumbling building in an attempt to bring down one of the most feared and dangerous families in the world. While they were taking care of the grunts, the Vongolas took on the Funeral Wreath in their carnage mode.

Daisy was the first to fall, since he stood little to no change at all against Hibari and his new box ability, which turned his hedgehog into handcuffs that easily multiply and capture him withing it's grasp before squeezing the life out of him and throwing the ring away before it disappeared. The prefect scuffed, not really caring if the ring got lost before he put away his box weapon and tonfas before walking out of the room and away from the now dead sun Wreath.

' _Hm...I wonder if the she-predator is still around_.' he mused ' _I bet she is devouring these pathetic herbivores as we speak.'_ a light pink began to grace his face ' _Maybe I should look for her and learn from her moves...to be better prepare for her in another occasions.'_ he thought as he began to walk to another section of the base in search for the cloud marked one.

Meanwhile, Torikabuto, the Mist Wreath, fell on the ground dead as Mukuro and Gamma, one of Yuni's closest subordinate wearing a mafia suit and had blond hair, towered over the dead Wreath in victory.

" Kufufufu. Well that was fun." the Vongola illusionist said in amusement.

The blond man sighed " Now that this pest is out of the way we can move on to more important things."

" Indeed." Mukuro replied before he notice the Mare ring of the mist being engulfed in black flames before it vanished. He frowned at the scene, not liking this one bit " Let us go. Something tells me these are just the peons holding us up before the King shows up."

Gamma looked confused but nodded none the less " Very well."

They began to walk before they met up with Hibari who, grudgingly, joined their group before continuing their way until they came upon another section of the base were the last remaining three Wreaths, in their Carnage form, fighting Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Reborn, and Lambo. By the looks of thing the Wreaths were giving them a hard time.

" Tch. Figures the Herbivores would have trouble with these pests." Hibari grunted.

Mukuro simply laughed " It appears like they're in need of some help. Should we lend them a hand?" he smirked at the scene.

" We could leave them with the Varia." Gamma suggested.

The skylark grunted " The loudmouth monkeys are outside of the base blowing everything in sight. Enemies, allies, and for some reason, a group of chickens." this caused the other two to look at him with a raised brow but the prefect simply ignored them and continue " They were not happy with it before they swarm them and took them hostage somewhere in the forest."

Gamma's jaws dropped while Mukuro raised a brow and smirked " Who would've guessed. The mighty Varia being ambushed and defeated by chickens. This will make a perfect black mail material." he chuckled before an explosion caught his attention. He shook his head and sighed " Let's go and help them. The twins would nag me or kill me if something happened to their precious family and I do want to be on their good side."

The black hair prefect stared silently before opening his mouth " You just want to impress them because you like them and see them as friends."

" Kufufufu. What makes you think I even like those obnoxious brats in the first place? We can't be in the same room without trying to kill each other." Mukuro smiled innocently.

" Is that why you always doing what they ask, and even offering help when in their time of need ? Face it...you're going soft for them." Hibari said as he smirk.

Mukuro smiled seemed more forced now " Hibari...remember that little talk about keeping your thoughts to yourself and not say them out loud? Well your doing the opposite now and being TOO blunt. '.THEM."

Hibari took out his tonfas and walked toward the wreaths " Whatever you say. My job is to make your life miserable, deal with it."

Mukuro grinned forcefully scaring the blond man beside him " How I hate that bastard. One day I'll get him...just you wait." he took hold of his trident and went into battle followed by a reluctant Gamma behind him.

Outside the base, the six Earthbound dragons continue their relentless assault on the mechanized beast. By now the metal dragon had dents and damages on some areas were damaged by the constant rain of attacks it kept receiving. A torrent of water came from the skies and headed straight for the now two headed metal dragon. Only for it to summoned his shield to protect itself and fire several missiles from his chest and a pair of beams of sky and storm attribute from it's mouths.

" **Kukukuku. I think the time has come to put an end to this little charade.**" Shinya smirked as the petals around his body began to glow red. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and began to flap his wings creating a strong wind gale. The petals around the body stayed in place but the energy they gather was unleashed in the form of rose petals along the wind. " **Bewitching Gale**." the rose dragon called as the wind carrying the energy petals hit the rain barrier around the metal giant. As the energy petals hit their target, the barrier shattered and the remaining petals enter the metallic body short circuiting the barrier for good.

" **My turn**." Nautilus gather rain energy into her wings " **Poseidon's Storm.**" she roared before she gave a mighty flap, unleashing a pair of sharp rain type wind gales toward her foe.

Ikazuchi raised his front claws " **I'm not staying out of this either. Thunder's Judgment!**" he brought his claws down unleashing multiple electrical sphere into the ground, ripping the earth apart as they move through it.

Nautilus attack hit both of the dragon's wing, knocking his turbines and canceling the ability to fly. The white thunder dragons attacks blew up its legs as it made contact with them. The metal dragon began to fall, thou it kept firing the sky and storm flames from its head. Taiyo crackled " **This will be fun!**" he slammed his claws to the ground. The falling dragon never touched as a giant spear of stone went right trough his body and throwing him into the air leaving a very huge hole in the middle of its body. The flames stopped coming out of its mouth.

Delta saw the opportunity and gather energy withing his front claws " **Azure, hold him up there in place**."

The golden dragon didn't have to be told twice as he flew into the air and unleashed a web of storm flames holding the dragon in place as the flames corrodes the metal body. "** It's all yours Delta.**" Azure said before he distance himself from the dragon.

The blue and white dragon then unleashed a pair of sky flames sphere that went right through the metallic body and stayed inside. " **Nova Flare!**" the great ruler of the sky shouted and as if by command a glow appeared inside the captive robot before he was engulfed in a giant sphere of sky flames. Instead of burning the dragon, it petrified his body until it began to disintegrate into dust.

All of the six dragons watched as their metallic foe slowly petrified and turned to dust before the body was not more. Even some of the web became petrified by the attack before it vanished. "** Well now that that's been taken care off, let's finish what we came to do.**" Azure stated before he and the rest of the dragons turn to the smoking base. Only the hold their march and stared with disbelieving eyes.

" **Is that...?**"

" **It cant be!**"

Delta frowned with worry " **This is definitely not a good sign**."

Inside the base, the battle between the Millefiore boss and the Vongola bosses stilled raged on. Byakuran's attack were relentless and merciless, but the twins did not falter by this and returned their own attacks. The white haired teen came at then in an attempt to ram them or hit him with his wings, however the twins use each other to push themselves back quickly avoiding the Millefiore Boss.

Byakuran smirked " If all your going to do is dodge then you might as well give up you fools."

" Shut up you demon!" Tsurugi fire several flame indulged arrows at the winged teen.

The Sky Wreath laughed as he dodge them all. " What are you trying to hit? You'll never defeat me at this rate!"

The blond Vongola boss smirked " Haven't you ever heard of a diversion?"

At that moment, Byakuran felt his wings being gripped painfully tight. He looked behind and saw Tetsua holding his wings with a smirk on his face. Tsurugi wasted no time and immediately assaulted the white hair boy, punching him in the gut, shoulder, face, everywhere in a rapidly fashion before he punched him one last time in the chest sending him back a little. The brunet holding the wings, somersaulted while till holding the wings and brought the heel of his shoes to Byakuran's head with much needed force. Byakuran screamed as the kick hit his head sending his body crashing to the ground, the force was so intense that his wings were ripped off of his body and left in the hand of the brunet boy.

Tetsua looked at the wings in disgust before he burned them with his gloves and threw them away. He then looked at the ground where Byakuran had fallen " What's the matter Byakuran? Are you nothing without your wings?" he taunted as he smirked.

Tsurugi glared at his direction " Tetsua, focus!" he scolded his brother before the sound of laughter could be heard in the room.

From the ground, the Millefiore boss rose slowly before he looked up to where the twins were hovering. He was now bleeding heavily from the spot he was just hit on and other places, but he didn't even cared " Now this is what I'm talking about. The trilled of the battle, the taste of blood..." he licked some of the blood running down his face like it was one of his sweets "...this is the trilled only the Earthbounds could provide me! Now there is no reason to hold back!" he grinned maniacally " I'm so happy! This is great, you know why it's great?" he grinned before blood came rushing out of the wound left from his ripped wings before the blood took the form of wings itself " Because now I can rip you guys apart with my full power!" he laughed.

" So you're finally getting serious? We were just warming up with you until now." the twins said in unison.

" Oh you bet. Play time..." he then launched like a rocket toward the twins leaving a trail of blood behind "...IS OVER!"

The twins immediately tensed for battle. Byakuran came and try to deliver a punch to Tetsua, but said brunet blocked it. Tsurugi tried to deliver one of his own only for the Sky Wreath repel it, bushing him back but letting himself opened. The brunet took the chance and elbowed Byakuran right in the face sending him flying backward.

" Are you ok?" Tetsua asked his twin.

" Yeah, but is not over yet." the blond replied.

The white hair teen stopped his body and glared " Tch. You annoying brats! Die!" he shouted. His wings transformed into dragons heads and extended toward the two boys.

Tsurugi was able to dodge and punched the crazed teen again, dispelling the attack. Only for Byakuran to turn his wings into multiple bloody claws. However, the twins had already seen a similar move and were able to dodge it, the blond boy use one of his sword to spin around cutting the claws.

Tetsua looked at his twin before he turn to Byakuran with a smirk on his face " You're loosing it. Your organization has fallen, your Wreath are probably dead, and only you remain standing here now. But not for long!"

" Don't get cocky with me you ass!" the bloody white haired demon roared in anger before several blood spears came from his wings and headed straight for the brown hair boy.

The brunet Vongola Sky guardian dodge with ease " Is that all you got?" he grinned mockingly. But his body froze when he heard a voice from behind him.

" Havent you ever heard of the word decoy?" Tetsua turned around only to see the flaming hand of Byakuran ready to unleash his attack " DIE! WHITE FINGER!" a beam came from his hand, ready to finish him.

Tetsua froze in place, not believing what he was seeing. Byakuran tricked him. " Tetsua, move!" a voice shouted, telling him what to do but he didn't. The next he knows, he felt himself being pushed away before an explosion took place on the spot he was just seconds ago. When he finally got his senses back he saw his brother falling to the ground unconscious.

It was then that he realized what happened, his twin has taken the blow. " Tsurugi!" he shouted with panic as he descended next to his twin before grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him lightly " Tsurugi, come bro wake up!" he said as tears began to fall from his eyes when he didn't get a reply.

The white demon laughed as his body touched the ground " Not so confident now, are you? You are pathetic. It really is a wonder how the hell you Vongola trash manage to pass the Earthbound trial. You even were celebrating my losses, but you know what? It doesn't mattered to me, they are simply my tools for me to use and bend at my will. If they died, I don't care. I'll simply look for others suited tools and start a new. The organization, my base, the Funeral Wreath...everything is expandable and replaceable. This is all a game I've been playing from the start, and I play to win even if it's not now. So in reality, I haven't lost anything because I still got myself." he grinned at the brunet.

" Is that what you think this is? A game?" the brunet gently laid his twin on the ground before standing up, his back facing his opponent " All the lives you ruined, all the people that gave their life for you, everything...it was just a game to you?" he said before his gloves tighten and began to burn with sky flames. He then turned to look at Byakuran with all the hatred he could mustered as his dying will flames grew in power unleashing a powerful pressure pushing the other teen back " YOU SICK MONSTER! YOU THINK LIFE IS A GAME THAT YOU CAN MANIPULATE IN ORDER TO WIN? ALL THE HARDHIPS ME AND MY BROTHER PASSED WITH MY OLDER BROTHER AND HIS FAMILY WAS JUST A MOVIE FOR YOUR LIKING! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! "

Byakuran faltered before answering " Who do I think I am?" he then began to laugh " That's simple! I'm the future god of this miserable world! The hardships with the Earthbound was brought because of you and frankly I don't know how the hell you passed them. The Earthbound mark ones are the true monsters of this world. Chosen by the Earth to protect its secrets and in order to do that they were given immense power! You know nothing of them and their secrets!"

" That may be true. We passed our test because they held back! Even Tsuna held back because he could damn well crush us if he wanted to! I don't care what secrets they may have, one things is clear thou...you don't deserve to live! You use peoples life like it was meant to be expandable, you're the real monster here!" Tetsua roared in anger.

The white hair teen laughed even harder at this " This is hilarious, truly hilarious! You will regret ever knowing them you know, once their true enemies show their faces. Thou you already met the other half of their enemies." from his feet came blood strings that attached themselves to the ground and steady the demon teen " Either way, people lives are expandable, tools that can be use or thrown away. Yours is no different." his hand that held the ring was surrounded by black flames " You and all the others are just part of the scene you know as life and I'm the one that see all that's going on and able to change it! But you and the others messed up everything!" the last sentence was shouted in anger as he build up his energy.

The brunet Vongola snarled as he took position, placing one arm facing his back and the other the front. The hand on the back let go a stream of orange flames to steady his body while the front began to burn with reddish flames " Operation...X" he muttered as he charged his devastating attack.

" YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC BROTHERS, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! THE EARTHBOUNDS WERE MY TOOLS TO ACHIEVE GODHOOD, BUT YOU HAD TO STICK YOUR NOSES IN MY BUSINESS!" Byakuran roared enraged.

" SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY BROTHERS AND MY FRIENDS ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE! YOU DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO DISAPPEARE!" Tetsua roared back.

Byakuran then unleashed his beam of dark flames toward the brunet " DIE!"

Tetsua unleashed his own attack at the same time " BYAKURAN!"

The two beams collided with each other creating a powerful pressure force that pushed anything near away. The two attacks pushed each other, neither giving in to the other. That change when Tetsua's X Burner began to push back Byakuran's dark beam, his determination and his will was far greater than the other teen's thirst for power. It didn't take long before the Vongola X Burner completely over powered the other attack, dispelling it and engulfing Byakuran in sky flames.

" AAARGHH!" the white haired teen shouted in pain. ' _How...How did this happened? I had it all. Ever since I received the Mare ring, I always thought I was destine for greatness and no one could ever stand in my way. But what caught my full attention and halted my plans what that fateful meeting with him. The one who's power caught my attention and the one who I fell for._'

-Flashback-

_A young Byakuran was smiling with glee. He had finally received the Mare rings from the Cervellos due to his ability to peek into parallel worlds, thou they didn't notice he lost the ability since one of his other selves died in battle with the Vongola. Well at least he learn his lesson and knew what to do, at the cost of his ability. That, however, didn't make him falter. This time he was going to find his followers and finish the Vongolas for good and obtain the Triniset, now that he knows how it works. _

_He walked, humming happily through the park, where a large lake resided and many trees were planted expanding it's beauty...not that he cared. As he walk by a hill something caught his attention, at the bottom he could see a another boy watching the lake. Upon closer inspection he looked like the one who defeated himself in another parallel world, but he knew he wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi for the boy had black hair and ruby red eyes. _

_He kept walking closer to get a better view, but he tripped because of a branch and nearly roll down the hill were he was watching, if it wasn't for a fact that his body didn't touch the ground. In fact he was floating in air, or more precise being hold on the air. " The gravity around my body...it's being bend." he said in awe before he looked at the source. It was the boy he was spying on, his right hand was extending while a cobalt color dragon mark glow from his arm. His hand were glowing with black light._

" _That could've been a nasty fall." the raven hair boy then brought the white hair boy before him using his powers. " You better be careful were you walk." then the red eye boy notice what the other was holding " Rings? Are those the Mare rings? Aren't those part of a Triniset guarded by the Arcobalenos?"_

_Byakuran gasped " How did you know that!" _

_The other boy chuckled before he grinned " You just told me. If you denied it I would've believe you. After all, not anyone can wear those ring and they're pretty hard to find. I guess you're involved in the mafia world like me, huh?" the boy said casually._

_The white hair boy felt threaten " Who are you! And how do you know about these! And What was that glowing dragon mark on your arm that appeared while you manipulated the gravity around me!"_

" _You're sharp. I'm still trying to hide the mark when I use my powers, it's the mark of an Earthbound." the raven boys grinned._

" _Earthbound mark? Are there more of you? How did you get so much power and without the use of a ring?" the white boy asked intrigued._

_The other boy grinned before he poked Byakuran on the head playfully causing the boy to pout and blush. " That's a secret, and maybe there are others like me or I'm the only one. By the way my name is Tsukuyomi, what's yours?" he said as he offered his hand._

_The Mare ring holder hesitated for a second before he took it and shook " Byakuran."_

_Tsukuyomi let go of the hand and stared at the white hair boy's eyes before he frowned " You know we could be friends, the best of them. But what bothers me is that darkness inside your being, embrace it too much and you will loose your way."_

_Byakuran averted his eyes " But all I have is that darkness and I'm afraid to loose it. If I have to become evil and twisted...then so be it. All I want is power." he muttered silently, almost as if trying to reassure himself of his goals. That didn't stopped weird feeling he got...was it regret?_

_Tsukuyomi smiled sadly " Darkness is not evil, it's just an element that one uses and because of the way it behaves people automatically label it as evil. I have my own darkness, but I am able to seal it and use it how I see fit." he then sighed " It's a shame really. I really wanted to be your friend." he began to walk away leaving the other boy to his thought before he halted and turn to look back and grinned " Maybe in another life you and I can be together. Well, farewell for now." with that he walked away disappearing withing dark flames. _

_Byakuran sighed sadly before he smiled softly " See ya."_

-End of Flashback-

As the memory passed through his mind, Byakuran could feel his body slowly fading away, turning to ash, but he did not scream anymore. ' _Tsukuyomi-kun...was this what you meant would happen to me if I followed my own twisted darkness? Where you trying to protect a monster like me? Would everything be different between us if I followed your darkness?_' his body was now almost completely gone, but he didn't care for he felt at peace. '_ How I wish I could've been the chosen marked one of the sky, maybe then you would've fallen in love with me. But something tells me it wouldn't happen. You're love for Tsunayoshi-kun was fated. I envy the lucky guy, but you know what Tsukuyomi-kun? I'm glad I've met you, and I'm happy that you found someone who loves you just as much. I just wish things could've been different between us_.' he then smiled a true smile, and before his entire being was erased, he made one silent promise the raven hair boy ' _Let us meet in another life and become the best of friends the world has ever seen._'

With that it was over. Byakuran was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground and the only thing remaining was his Mare ring. Tetsua panted before dropping the ground in complete exhausting, not noticing the Sky Mare ring disappearing within black flames. He used his arms to support himself as he continue to pant, trying to fill his lungs with air. He was sweating heavily and he was now out of his hyper dying will state.

The brunet Vongola felt someone steady him before looking up in surprise " Tsurugi! You're ok!" he hugged his brother.

The blond chuckled, he two was out of his dying will flame showing his mismatched eyes " You give me too little credit Tetsua. I can handle myself just fine." as he said this the bracelet around his writs snapped open before dropping to the ground. " It's finally over." he sighed.

An earthquake soon shook the entire foundation and the twins momentarily fell to the ground. Their intuitions suddenly warned them of an imminent doom and shiver from the amount of power that suddenly filled their senses. At that moment all of the guardians enter the room and ran to their side.

" Tenths! Are you ok! Where is that Byakuran?" Gokudera began to bombard the twins with questions.

" We're ok Gokudera-kun. Byakuran is dead, Tsurugi and I made sure of it." the brunet replied. Each of the Vongola stared at the blond making him squirm in discomfort, but their stares weren't filled with hate. Tetsua sensing his twin discomfort gain their attention " Now is not the time to deal with this, he's with us and that's all that matters. Our intuition just went haywire a few seconds ago. Are there any threats left in the building?"

" The Wreaths have all been taken down, but their rings have gone missing." Mukuro stated.

At this everyone looked for Byakuran's ring only to see that it too was missing. Reborn frowned " Something is not right here."

The twins intuition flared up again and both of them looked up " What ever it is, it's in the upper section of the base." the said in unison.

" Then you better get up and follow us." the entire Vongola turned at the entrance to see Shin and the rest of the Earthbound mark ones,along with Verde and Zeo, standing at the door. " I'm sure you guys must have sense the tremor earlier, Tsuna has been gone for a while, he went to the upper section to see if anything was left to be dealt with."

" Tsuna is up there! Whatever is causing this it's located in the upper section!" the twins shouted.

" Or he's the one causing it." Reborn stated making everyone faltered except the mark ones.

" No, he is not the one causing this...discomfort." Misty said. " He's there with it, I can feel it."

Sky nodded " This power...it feels familiar, but at the same time it feels different."

" We better hurry and see what is going on. Whatever it is, it's worse than the Millefiore." Shin said as he lead the large group to the upper sections.

In said section, Tsuna stayed frozen in place as he gaze at his beloved one with mixed emotions, not noticing his bracelet coming off. He felt longing for his touch, but something was not right with the scene before him. Could it be the seven flames that floated around him? Was he going to attack him? No, that wasn't it. He remembered what Sky said about him but he still couldn't place what was wrong with him. The raven boy looked the same...but still...

Tsukuyomi chuckled at the wide eyed brunet, clearly amused " What's the matter Tsuna-kun? I'm not a ghost, if that's what your thinking." he began to walk toward the brunet, the seven flames following him close by. " It's me, your one and only." he embraced the brunet while leaned in with a smirk "Or did you not miss me at all during these times we've been apart? My touches? My kisses? Do you long for them?" with that he kissed the sky marked one.

Tsuna nearly fainted right there and there as he closed his eyes. ' _God, how I miss this! Missed you!_' he thought. ' _But then...why are your lips so hard instead of soft? Why are your touches cold instead of warm? This kiss...why...why...WHY DOES IT FEEL SO WRONG!_' he mentally screamed as he opened his eyes before he forcefully push himself from the raven boy, giving a great distance between them and just in the time before the spot he was standing on was suddenly crushed down creating a deep hole. " W-What?" Tsuna said surprised " That could've kill me by the immense pressure!" he looked at the hole and then at the chuckling raven.

" Hehehehe. That Vongola intuition is really becoming a pain, you know?" Tsukuyomi grinned darkly. " It doesn't matter how well you act, that thing will tell you of danger right before it happens. Well it doesn't matter." the seven black flames the revealed what they were concealing, the seven Mare rings. " I have all that I need right here."

At that moment the Vongolas and the rest of Tsuna's family came through the door behind him. Watching in surprise at the immense hole left in the middle of the room before looking at the two. Tsuna looked back at them and shouted " Stay back! Don't come near him!" his eyes narrowed at the raven boy " You...you are not Tsukuyomi! Who are you!" he snarled.

The golden eye smirked before he laughed. The entire base began to shake as the walls behind the raven began to crumble, revealing pitch black skies and thick black mist leaning close to him. From behind the raven rose a dark looking serpentine dragon, who looked at them with superiority and a sneer. Tsukuyomi's marked began to glow as the group before him looked at him with wary and fear.

Tsukuyomi laughed evilly before he grinned before he and the dragon spoke as one " I **am** **GOD!**"

**The sky is filled with dark intentions. How will Tsuna and the others handle this new turns of event? Find out next week!**


	30. Rise of a god part 3

Earthbound Family

**Well I'm feeling happy now because some of my old reviewers write back! Now remember. The first arc is coming to a close soon so keep enjoying the chapters because once done I won't be writing the second arc for a while, and before you ask I already explained it on a previous chapter. So, without anymore babble on with the chapter!**

**A new threat rises! The skies are engulf in everlasting darkness! **

( Rise of a god part 3)

" I **am GOD!**" shouted Tsukuyomi and the dragon behind him at the very same time.

Tsuna, the marked ones, and the Vongolas stood in awe and fear before the scene before them. The next thing the new, the black dragon opened his massive jaws and unleashed a powerful beam of darkness toward them. There was no time to dodge the beam so they all embraced for the impact and closed their eyes. The sound of the beam hitting something was heard but they all felt nothing. No pain, no torture, nor agony...nothing. Tsuna was the first to opened his eyes to see what might have befallen them when he notice that he was no longer standing on the Millefiore floor...well part of it. The piece that they were all standing on was resting withing a giant claw. The brunet looked up and saw his dragon's head over his. His wings were covered with sky flames serving as a shield.

" Delta!" he shouted in surprise before he sighed in relief " Thank you for saving us."

" **Don't relax just yet kid. This is not over, not by a long shot.**" the ruler of the sky said to the brunet before he turned to face the black dragon. " **It has been a long time, but I knew sooner or later you would have to show yourself in the realm of light again, Yami.**"

The serpentine dragon smirked " **True, Delta. However, my hand was force once again and I have come here to deal with the Earth problem myself.**"

Tsuna looked confused " Delta, who is that dragon? Is he Tsukuyomi's partner?" he asked as he and the others notice the raven standing still in the other dragon's forehead.

Delta nodded " **Yes kid. He is known as the Nightmarish Dragon of the Dark. He uses the darkness to torture his enemies until they beg him to end their lives. Even then he still tortures them until the very reason for living leaves their bodies, then he killed them slowly and painfully. The humans from times past say that he's the source of all evil.**"

At this Yami laughed " **Now Delta, you know that's a bunch of lies. Evil lies whiting the hearts of every living being.**" he then smirked darkly" **Just because I represent it so well doesn't mean it's true. Just like the rumors of you being the source of all that is good and virtuous is a lie.**"

Tsuna stared for a moment before he glared " It was you! You're the one that's been controlling Tsukuyomi all this time! Who do you think you are! You're no God! He would never use others like tools for his goals! He's merciful and kind!" he gritted his teeth in anger " HOW DARE YOU USE HIM LIKE A PUPPET FOR YOUR OWN DEEDS! YOU CRUEL SADISTIC BASTARD, STOP FORCING HIM TO DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

At this Yami unleashed a deafening roar making the very earth shake at the anger he felt toward the accusation "** HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME!**" he roared making even Delta flinched at the hatred. Eventually he calmed down " **True, I am not God and I despise you humans beyond comprehension. However, I care for my kid. I did not force myself into him, in fact this is all your fault!**" he said toward the brunet.

" My fault!" the brunet marked one of the sky said in disbelief.

" **But of course! After you made a hole the size of your fist through his body, the pain cause to all of his body functions to stop! It was I that saved his life through my power!**" said making everyone gasp in shock. The back dragon then snarled "** I knew this was a bad idea ever since the kid decided to seal me away. Luckily, before he did we made an agreement and I left a small portion of my power within his body while I was sealed away. With that portion I could see whatever he saw and feel what he felt. When he nearly died I felt the immense pain and knew that I had to save him because he didn't deserve to die. Not like that. But it was all for nothing.**"he growled " **After, he was healed, he refused to wake up and face reality. A reality were YOU, Sawada Tsunayoshi, hated him! The poor kid couldn't handle the fact that you betrayed him, thinking that he had done something wrong to make you angry with him! He shut himself within the deepest part of his mind to hide himself from the world of hurt! From the truth of reality!**" Yami glared at the startled brunet"** I tried convincing him that you were not worth it, but he refuse to even listen to me. Every time I looked into his eyes I see them hollow and filled with pain. If he continue to behave like that his body would ceased to function, and this time there would be nothing I could do. So, I did what I had to do to make him live on. I took control of his body, becoming the will that moved him, and set in motion this whole charade to gather the seven Mare rings and bring about a new world.**"

Tsuna almost fell on his knees if it wasn't for Sky holding him in place " I caused him so much pain. Why is it that everything I do always end up hurting the ones I care for the most?" he said quietly, while Sky and Shin tried told him it wasn't his fault over and over again.

Delta eyes soften ' _**Even thou you hate the humans and us, you still have a place in your heart for the chosen ones of the darkness**_.' he then frowned " **What do you mean bring about a new world?**"

" And what do the Mare rings have to do with it?" Shin added while holding Tsuna along with Sky.

The black dragon smirked "** Delta. I'm about to rewrite history itself and created the world how it should have been. No longer has the Earth or the mythical creatures who resides in it have to suffer for the humans betrayal.**" his smirk deepened "** I will make sure the humans do not exist in the creation of the Earth and cosmos**."

" **That's impossible!**" Azure shouted.

" **Oh, but it is brother. With these...**" Yami said as the Mare rings floated around Tsukuyomi "**...and these.**" as he said the seven Vongola rings flashed before disappearing and appearing on the raven boy hands, place in each finger along his original ring.

" Our rings!" Tetsua shouted, stunned by the sudden event.

" He's taken them!" Tsurugi said as the other watch in fear.

Yami laughed "** Now beside the power of darkness, I also posses the power of time and space! With the Mare rings and Vongola rings I shall distort time and space, eradicating the humans from the face of the Earth! No longer will our world will be threaten by the despicable humans, and once this is all over my kid shall rule the new and peaceful Earth with me as his faithful companion!**"

" **This is crazy Yami! You don't have to do this! They can change!**" the water dragon tried to reason with the other dragon.

" **You know that is a lie my sister! They nearly drove the other beings into extinction because of fear! They think they are so brilliant and superior from the rest that they have forgotten to take care of the Earth, their home! I will sit back in the darkness no more!**" the dragon roared.

Delta tried to approach him " **Brother, listen to reason. We all agree to spare them and give them a chance, and so far...**"

The black dragon snarled " **Silence Delta! You and I were close because we use to think on what was best for the Earth and we agreed on many things! But I never I agreed to give them a chance. You all turned your back on me, even you who I trusted the most, and sealed me away until the first marked one of the mist appeared and set me free! You all betray me for them!**"

The six dragon said nothing at the accusation. The blue and white dragon tried once more to calm the black one "** Brother, please. You know that's not true. We can still figure this out together.**"

" **I will listen no more to these shenanigans! My kid got hurt and nearly died because of the human scum! My kid is the only one worthy of my trust.**" the Vongola rings, the Mare rings, Tskuyomii's mark and ring began to glow " **Enough of this. Time for me to transcend my limitations and make Tsukuyomi the king of a new world! I shall fuse with him and the rings to gain even more power beyond our wildest dream!**" Yami's patterns began to glow with the rings until a flash of black blinded the entire group.

" **NO!**" Delta shouted as he covered himself, and the group he was holding, with his wings.

The flash didn't last long before it began to fade, letting the eyes of everyone around him get adjusted to the atmosphere around them. Of course after what they saw they rather return being blinded than to face what was in front of them. Before them stood a demonic looking beast. He had the same crest shape head as Yami but the snout and jaws were shorter making it look almost human with razor sharp teeth. His once short arms grew longer and more muscular along with his chest and upper sections. The short legs were gone leaving a very long tail in it's wake. Instead of two pairs of wing, it had four pairs of wings with a lunar shape crest made of stone and burning with black flames floating close to his back. The diamond shape crystal remained on his forehead but another one appeared on his chest as well. Darkness was distorting around him as well as time and space almost making the beast look like a mirage.

The demonic beast roared " **Finally! I can feel the powers of the universe growing withing my new body! So much power!**" he began to laugh.

" **STOP HIM!**" the dragon of the sky shouted and the others Earthbound dragons leaped toward the beast.

However, before they could reach him, a powerful force slammed them against the ground stopping their movement as they tried to get up. Yami laughed again " **Pitiful! I'm barely using a portion of my power and I have you five kneeling before me!**" He then smirked " **Enough of this childish games.**" he said as he extended his hand and forcefully pushed them with his control over gravity. The five dragons hurled right past Delta before slamming into the ground.

" Taiyou!"

" Nautilus!"

" Azure!"

" Ikazuchi!"

" Shinya!"

All the marked ones called toward their fallen partners, but they felt relieved when they saw them standing up again and ready for another ground. Tsuna looked at his partner with worry " He can manipulate gravity as well?"

" **No. Yami never had the power to control gravity, only dark matter, the source of darkness. He must have obtain it when fusing with Tsukuyomi and the rings.**" the blue and white dragon replied.

Yami began to focus his energy as his arms pointed to the skies " **Now, toward my kid new world and the eradication of the human filth! Hold on Earth, your pain will be brought to an end soon!**" as he said this a black portal opened before he took flight and enter it. As soon as his enormous body went through it the portal closed again.

" **Dammit! He's gone in the in between dimensions!**" the thunder dragon spoke.

" What do we do?" Sky asked everyone, but no one offer any solutions.

Tsuna frowned with determination " Delta, isn't there a way to go after him?"

" **There is. Azure is not only known as the spider dragon, he also can control time, hence his ability to corrode. Yami may control time and space now but if Ikazuchi can lend me some of the light element to me I can control space more effectively and send you where he is now, since that's my ability. **" he answered before turning to said dragons " **Brothers we need to stop Yami from making a mistake. Please, lend me your strength.**"

Both Azure and Ikazuchi nodded. Tsuna then turned to everyone behind him " Guys we have to succeed in defeating Yami, other wise we can kiss humanity good bye."

The marked one nodded. The twins then decided to speak " We will help too. The Vongola family will do anything in their power to stop that thing from achieving its goal."

" No!" Tsuna barked startling his brothers " You are not aloud to go where we are going."

" What! Are you crazy!" Tetsua glared heatedly, almost challenging his older brother.

Tsurugi frowned " Tsuna, we can help you fight that thing. You don't have to take him on alone. Please let us..."

" **Sorry brats but he's right. This is a matter that only we can handle. You have been weakened and your rings taken away from you. You would be a burden instead of a help.**" Delta said, aiding his partner.

Both twins glared at the dragon but Tsuna intervened before anyone said anything else " Sorry guys, but you have to stay here. I wouldn't want you to be around in case we fail. I just couldn't take it if someone else I care for got hurt or worse. Please, stay here."

The twins looked uncertain but Delta spoke " **Don't worry brat. They will stay here helping us maintain balance on the Earth until you return.**"

The marked one looked stunned " You guys are not coming?" Ikaru asked stunned.

" **Kukukuku. Of course not. We have to stay here or the this world will collapse at a faster rate**." the rose dragon spoke.

" **But fear not young ones. We shall lend you the majority of our powers to aid you in your fight against Yami.**" Nautilus added.

The pattern on the dragons began to glow before the flames of each dragon burst through the air before each element landed on their corresponding partner engulfing them in a light of multi colors. When the light faded each of the marked one had their wings out and their eyes were slitted, but that wasn't all. Each of them had an armor with the color of their mark and their weapons all seemed to change to swords, all of them different from the others.

Tsuna looked at himself in awe " W-What...What is this?"

" **It is a new level of your power.**" the great ruler of the sky said.

" **In a way we all have fused with you so you can all be on fighting grounds with Yami.**" Azure explained.

The marked ones nodded in understanding. The golden flames began to burn through the golden dragon's mouth before he unleash a beam into the air. Ikazuchi and Delta did the same and cross their beams with Azure. As soon as the beams had contact a portal opened once more. The white and blue dragon turned toward the marked ones " **Now chosen protectors of the Earth, go and put an end to Yami's plan. We don't have to explain what would happen if he succeed.**"

Once again they all nodded. " Don't worry. We won't fail. Just keep the Earth stable until we return." Tsunayoshi said before he and the rest of the took to the skies and enter the portal before it closed.

Delta then turned to the others in being held by his hand "** Alright then, now to scatter around the earth and keep it stable as long as we can. The twins brats will come with me, the loud mouth boxer with Taiyou, the pineapple head and the animal lover with Shinya.**" at this both Mukuro and Hibari glared " **The tall baseball lover and Zeo will go with Nautilus, the loud mouth smoking brat with Azure, and the infants and the weird kid in the cow costume with Ikazuchi.**"

" Why do we have to come with you?"the twins asked in unison as the rest parted and took place withing their respective dragons.

The blue and white dragon rolled his eyes " **You want to be helpful?**" he received a pair of nods " **Then shut up and do as we say, got it brats?**"

The twins muttered something about ' Bossy, stuck up dragon' before each of them were taking into the sky and toward different destinations around the world. Meanwhile, the marked one flied around the in between dimensions and to say they were surprise would be the understatement of the year. The place was dark with some specks that emitted light floating all around. However, beside the color black, there were other colors mixing with it such as a dusty red and blue, but black prove to be the dominant because it was everywhere instead of some places. Pieces of rocks and ice floated aimlessly through the infinite space around them. A powerful force could be felt making the shiver.

The group the focused on their mission and began to fly toward the immense power they felt in a random direction. Sky notice many swirling vortexes on the space " Hey guys! What are those swirly thingys?"

" Those aren't thingy's Sky, they're portals to parallel worlds and different time periods. Enter one of those and you'll get stuck in that dimension." Shin explained.

" How do you know that?" Ikaru asked the teal hair boy.

" I came upon it once in the library. It was more of a theory than anything, now I can say they were pretty darn close to the real deal." he said as he shrugged.

Sky stopped on one of the portals and looked into it " Hey guys! There's another Tsuna in here, he's pretty young looking thou..." he examined the image closer "...and he's with the Vongolas!"

The rest of the marked ones halted ad looked into the swirling vortex. It appeared to be a ceremony of some sort. The younger Tsuna seemed serious and tense about something as the Vongola Ninth came before him and presented something inside a box. Suspiciously it almost look like blood inside a vile. A few minutes later there were explosion and a fight between the younger Tsuna and a red headed boy with red eyes that seemed to have crosses inside them. The marked one felt something at the image of the red head.

" It appears he has his own problems to take care off. Come on guys, the longer we take to reach Yami the more the world as we know it might change for the worse." Tsuna said as he tore his eyes away from the image.

The rest nodded before continue to fly toward the source of power. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, for they soon came across the giant demon. Yami was bending the dark, red and blue colors around him creating a giant vortex of said colors. Lighting was coming out of the vortex as well as raw energy, but it didn't even bother him.

" **Soon, the deed shall be done and the humans shall cease to exist!**" he said to himself before his hand was slashed open by an attack. He looked at his hand before it healed itself rapidly before he turned around from the swirling vortex of chaos. "** Well, well, well. It appears that my foolish brothers have send their partners to deal with me. How pathetic.**" he then sneered " **Get lost before I decide to crush you like bugs.**"

" Yami! Stop what you're doing right now! This is wrong! Let me speak to Tsu-kun, I know I can reach him!" Tsunayoshi shouted.

" **It is too late. Your voice nor anyone else can reach him at this point. Begone!**" Yami shouted as several black fireballs were hurled to the group.

The marked one dodge before they all flied to battle. Sky was the first to attack as he unleashed several shock wave toward the giant. The crystal on Yami's forehead glowed before his entire body moved swiftly and vanished before the attack got to him. They were all startled before Tsuna shouted to scatter. Everyone moved in a different direction, just as a giant claw hand came down on the spot the were.

" **It is futile to resist my power. Give up! Maybe then I'll consider transforming you into mythical beast to live in my kid's new world.**" the demon said smirking, knowing he wouldn't do such a thing.

" We won't give in to you!" Misty said as red energy petals appeared on the tip of her sword. She pointed her weapon at the demon before firing a very thin beam at him.

Yami extended his had and a portal opened in front of it. The beam went right through it, before he extended his other arm and open another portal where the same beam exit and headed straight for her. The beam headed straight for Misty, but Ikaru intercepted it and began to spin around rapidly until his sphere of wind appeared and deflected the beam.

The marked one continue their assault on the giant, attacking relentlessly with their new weapons and powers, trying to find a weak spot. So, far Yami hadn't even flinched.

" **Pathetic worms. You're just flies, begging to be squashed!**" multiple black flames dragon heads with snake like body began to appear around him. " **I shall grant your wish then**." the multiple snake like dragons scurried toward them, ready to kill them.

The flame dragons prove to be formidable foes and the perfect distraction as Yami continue to work on his vortex of chaos. Tsuna and the other marked ones began to move like crazy in in between dimension while attacking the flame creatures. Eventually, they were able to completely destroy the dragon heads and move toward their target.

Sky decided to attack with his electrical shock waves again. This time, however, the black demon saw the attack coming and vanish from sight before appearing before them and forcefully push them with his gravitational powers. The group quickly recovered and charged, Shin threw many knifes with azure color flames toward the large target. The dragon of the mist produced a barrier around him and as soon as the knife went through it the rusted before they broke apart.

" What was that!" Neo shouted, surprised.

Shin frowned " A time barrier. It advance time so fast that the knife didn't get far enough through it before they rusted."

Yami laughed " **How pathetic! Are you even trying?**" he taunted. As several vortexes appeared around him before he scattered them around the place.

" What now!" Ikaru said, fully alert.

They all received their answer when the black demon inserted his giant hand into one of them and the hand came out of another vortex. Instead of trying to grab them, it fired several black beams toward them. Neo quickly summoned a blue barrier protecting her friend before the beams were reflected back the demon making him howl in pain.

The black dragon of the mist's body was smoking and injured in many places before he quickly healed himself "** That's it you fools! Play time is over! I will send your souls into the dark abyss, where you deserve to rot for the rest of eternity!**" Yami roared as he extended both his arms pointing at two different vortexes before he fire a stream of black flames. The stream came out of another pair of vortexes before they enter into another pair and so on until a maze of black flames was formed. The marked ones knew that if they touched one of those streams, they will be burn alive for those flames were hotter than the sun itself, in fact they could feel the immense heat from a few distance away. " **Now for the finale!**" the black demon smirked.

The marked ones then felt themselves being forcefully pulled toward the streams of flames. " Fuck! He's pulling us toward one of those streams!" Shin cursed.

" Hold on and stick close to each other!" Neo commanded as a blue sphere surround them them once more before they hit one of the streams. Neo grunted and quickly began to sweat " Holy shit! These thing is hot...of course not as hot as two boys making out but still hot!"

Sky looked worried " Tsuna, what do we do now?"

Said brunet bit his lips in thought. They all came here to stop Yami from obliterating the human race, but so far their attacks had little effect on him, or the demon simply healed himself making their job a whole lot harder. He continue to think when he felt someone speak within his mind.

'_**Brat, can you hear me?**_'

' _Delta...is that you?_' The brunet thought in awe ' _How can you communicate with me telepathically?_'

' _**Never mind that brat! How are things within the time and space dimension?**_' the great dragon asked.

Tsuna bit his lips again and his partner could feel his distress ' _Not so good. We keep hitting him with everything we have, but he just keeps healing himself! To top things off, I think hes gradually getting stronger! At this rate we'll never win!_'

' _**Then it is just as I feared. My brother has become to powerful to be stop from the outside.**_' Delta answered making Tsuna raised a brow at the part where he said 'outside'. Before he could even ask, the blue and white dragon continue to speak ' _**Listen to me Tsunayoshi, you must go inside Yami's body and destroy his inner core. Once that's out of the way, he will loose his powers and if all goes well Tsukuyomi will have control of his body once more.**_'

' _But how do I find a way inside!_'

Tsuna could hear the dragon snort ' _**Just attack the crystal in his chest. Once it's cracked open you will be able to go inside and destroy the core. Now hurry! The Earth is getting more unstable with each passing second**_!' he answered before he cut the communication with the brunet.

The marked one of the sky frowned before he turned to the group " Guys, I just spoke with Delta." he started as everyone turned to look at him " He said that Yami's become to powerful to be stopped from the outside. The only way to win now is to go inside his body and destroy his core."

" How do we do that?" Misty asked.

" We attack the crystal in his chest." he explained before continuing " One of us has to go inside and destroy the core." he took a breath before releasing it " Since I was the one who fucked up everything, I'll be the one to go in and do it."

The marked ones looked worried for a second " Are you sure? Maybe one of us should go with you to back you up. Who knows what you may find inside that thing?" Ikaru said.

Tsuna shook his head " No. You guys will need each other to hold him off until I return. If I fail then one of you can try it and finish what I started. Are we clear?" the brunet finished making everyone nod.

" HELLO! BEAUTIFUL YAOI FANGIRL STRUGGLING TO KEEP YOUR ASSES SAFE FROM BEING COOKED IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!" Neo shouted as she struggle to keep her shield up and running.

The rest sweat dropped before nodding " Alright you guys, get ready! Neo...when I give the order you will make an opening in the sphere allowing me, Shin, and Sky to go through it. Meanwhile, Sky, Shin, you guys will attack the crystal on his chest. Then I'll make a run for it and go inside. The rest stop Yami from cutting my path or heal the crystal. Got it?" everyone nodded. Tsuna waited a few seconds before he shouted again " NOW!"

The blue hair girl made an opening on her shield allowing the three boy to fly out safely before closing it. The three dodged some of the streams of black flames before they got close enough to the beast. Sky and Shin both launched and attack simultaneously hitting the jewel on it's chest. Since Yami had both his hand out producing the flames to keep the attack going, he didn't have time to block the attacks as they hit the target and stopping the black streams coming from his arms. The demon roared in pain as the jewel broke open, emitting a black light. Tsuna flew top speed toward the opening. Yami saw him coming and try to grab him only to have both arms tied down by vines with thorn and being hit with multiples storm and sun fire balls while being electrocuted, holding him in place.

Tsuna saw the crystal beginning to close and move even faster. Before the jewel closed Tsuna was able to go inside and flew straight into the unknown darkness. As he flew inside the demonic dragon he kept thinking of one single thing.

' _Tsu-kun...hold on. I'll save you._'

**A god to powerful to be stop. Tsuna venture into the unknown to destroy the core that feed this beast. What will he find inside of Yami? Tune in next week and find out! See ya!**


	31. Dark Sanctum

Earthbound Family

**Hm...most of you people must hate me for always cutting the fics and leaving the in cliffhangers. Muajajajaja!...I mean, sorry about that. Thanks for the people who are reviewing and I will tell you readers that the first arc is now coming to a close. Yep, you read it right. Only two or three chapters and it will be done. So, enjoying the first arc while you can. I hope you all liked it so far. Next will be my Ultimo and .Hack fics. I'm also a little sad that One Manga had to suspend the Manga update...now I wont be able to read what happens in the next KHR chapter...sniff. Oh well. Well enough babble.**

**Enjoy! **

**The battle's about to reach its conclusion! Who will prevail? **

( Dark Sanctum)

The entire planet Earth began to shake violently as cracks began to spread around like wild fire. The wind was blowing fiercely, and the seas were restless. The Earth itself was in pure chaos. Many people took shelter in many places to escape the havoc weather. Even the sun did not shine through the dense black clouds that covered the skies, thunder an lightning could be heard and seen through instead. The six dragons scattered all across the world to try and bide time for their chosen partners.

Paris was being surrounded by many tornadoes but not one touched the continent for Shinya remained hidden in Paris's wild life and protected the sector along with Mukuro and Hibari.

" Remind me again why I have been paired up with you two herbivores?" said prefect asked annoyed by the event.

" Kufufufu. Let's see: 1) A demonic dragon became a god bent on revenge, 2) the earth is in a chaotic state and may blow up, and 3) the human race is about to be eradicated from the creation of Earth." Mukuro said as he smiled.

" **Kukukuku. Those sound like pretty good reasons to come together and save this godforsaken world.**" Shinya added.

Hibari growled " Those are stupid reasons!"

" Nanimori will be the reduce to nothing but dust if we don't help." Mukuro said.

This time the prefect stayed quiet " You two, stop slaking off and help already, or I'll bite you to death!"

" **We know.**"

The other dragons scattered around the globe transfer their powers to their passengers so they could emit their powers around the area, protecting the place from the time-space distortion. They did this to spread their energy evenly and maintain it for as long as possible. Delta was currently flying over Italy while the twins transfer his powers around his section. He could feel his strength gradually leaving him.

The mighty dragon was feeling weak, and he was sure the others felt the same '_**Tsunayoshi, you better hurry or else we might not be able to keep this up for long.**_'

Tsuna armor glowed in the darkness that surrounded him and it prove to help his vision. Seeing something was better than seeing nothing, even if it was himself that he could see. He slowly descended to the unknown, not really sure where to go or what to expect. As he continue on his way he came upon a small bubble, it glowed with a small indigo colored light. This really stroke him as odd, out of all the things he expected to see, a bubble was definitely not on the list. He continue to stared at the small round object not noticing other bubbles beginning to float up. Once he did, he notice that he was surrounded by the small bubbles. Out of pure curiosity he touched one and to his surprise it didn't popped instead he heard voices within the black void.

" **Yami-nii! Look here, look here!**" a voice echoed around the darkness, sounding very eager. " **What are these colorful things on the ground!**"

' _That voice..._' " Delta?" Tsuna asked, feeling surprise by how young his partner sounded.

A chuckle was then heard " **Those are called flowers Delta-nii. I know you just recently have been born, but I thought you would know one of the Earth's many blessings.**"

" Yami?" again surprise, this time because he didn't felt any rage or malice from the owners voice. He too sounded young.

" **Don't be mean Yami-nii!**" Tsuna could practically visualize his partner pouting " **You were born first because darkness existed before anything else! It's not my fault that the sky and space came later along with everything else!**"

Tsuna heard a young, good nature, laugh " **Delta-nii, you look so cute when you pout! I wasn't making fun of you, simply curious.**"

" **I am not cute!...I'm hansom.**"

More laughing echoed before dying down until silence remained. The bubble in Tsuna's hand was released. Said teen was confused " What was that?" he flied around and grabbed another bubble.

" **Have you all gone insane! How could you vow for the humans! After all the terrible deeds they've done, you all wish to saved them! They nearly droved the others species to extinction!**" a voiced roared in anger. It was definitely Yami.

" **Yami, please calm down! The humans are part of the Earth itself! We cannot forsake them because they lost their way and become corrupted. Give them a chance. Weren't you the one who taught me that everything that lives on the Earth is precious and should be protected?**" this time the voice was Delta, he sounded older here.

" **A chance! Tell that to all the creatures that have perished by their irrational fears! I have seen them burned an entire forest just to flush out one of their kind to be brought to their so called justice! I will not give them a chance!**"

The brunet then heard a weird noise, not sure of what it was. He continue to listen to what appeared to be a struggle.

" **A-A...A seal! You are sealing me away!**" Yami snarled " **How could you choose the humans over the Earth...over me! You've all betrayed me!**"

" **Forgive me Yami..but we have all decided to give them a chance and we can't let you harm them. This...this is for the best.**" Delta said, almost as if trying to convince himself.

There was snarl that echoed, clearly of rage " **Delta...I trusted you!**" he growled " **I won't forget this.**" the last word echoed around before they died down.

Tsuna frowned " These are...Yami's memories." he said to himself when he accidentally touched another bubble.

" _Foolish boy, what are you talking about? We are not a family. No one ever loved you to begin with. You were just a mistake, something that should haven never been born at all_. _You were your father's shame._" the voice of a man the brunet never heard before said.

Tsuna gasped at the hurtful words that he just heard. He turned around and touched another bubble.

" _I do not love you kid. You are nothing but a mistake. The only reason your mother gave birth to you is because she felt pity for you. Nothing more._" a woman voice spoked.

Tsuna frowned " Who are those people? Why are they saying such things?" he moved again and grabbed another bubble.

" _You are a freak brat, an unlovable monster. Destined to be alone for the rest of your existence. But I will give you an advice. This world is cruel and heartless, look only for yourself and no one else. Only then can you continue the road we all know as life._" the same man from before said to someone.

Tsuna felt angered for some reason. '_Who are those people and to whom are they saying those hateful words!_' he thought. Tsunayoshi then grabbed another nearby bubble and this time he could hear the sound of children.

" _Hahaha. Look at the freak!_"

" _Freak? More like a demon! Look at those red eyes! His black hair only make him look even weirder!_"

" _Go away! Freak!_"

" _We hate you!_"

" _Friends? Who would be friends with a weirdo such as yourself Tsukuyomi?_"

At the sound of the name, the brunet felt sick to the stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. " These aren't only Yami's memories...they're Tsu-kun's memories as well." he backed away only to touch another bubble by accident.

The sound of a young boy crying could be heard " _It's not fair...I-I can b-be loved...It wasn't m-my faul I-I was born this way._" he hiccuped. " _S-Someone out there c-can love me...I-I just have to b-be strong...t-then they'll see t-they were w-wrong! I-I can be loved._" he said, convincing himself.

Tsuna could feel tears forming on the corner of his eyes " Tsu-kun...Oh god!" tears began to fall from his eyes " I can't believe...they treated you like that, and I only made things worse! I'm such a fucking moron!" he cried, feeling even worse than before. The tears were abruptly stopped before the marked one of the sky wiped them away. " I have to fix what I broke. I have to get to him...tell him that everything I said that day was a lie! He can be loved, because I love him!" he began to flied down, ignoring the bubbles rising from the darkness.

As he continue to fly down the bubbles were growing small in numbers. But as he descends to the darkness the ravne's thoughts could now be heard freely.

" _Why is it that everything I do it's never enough?_"

Tsuna flew faster toward the darkness, trying to get away from the hurtful and heartbreaking thoughts. It hurt because these were his current thoughts.

" _It all my fault, isn't it? If I wasn't born, my parents wouldn't hate me and leave me behind. If I didn't have these red eyes then I would have lots of friends instead of their hatred. If I wasn't so smart then I wouldn't be the envy of many._"

The brunet was trying to hold back the tears. It hurt. Everything he was hearing from the raven right now was hurting him, he felt like his heart couldn't handle the stress.

" _If I tried to be a better person Tsuna wouldn't hate me. He's too perfect to be wrong, so I must've done something to hate me. Why...?_"

Tsuna felt a lump on his throat but he forcefully pushed it down and continue on his way. He didn't know how much more he could take this. His heart was crying. The pain he was feeling wasn't just his own, it was the raven boy's as well.

" _Why can I find someone that loves me for me? I had Tsuna...but I lost him. It's all my fault._" there was a pause before Tsukuyomi's thoughts continue " _Does the rest of my friends like me for me? Or maybe they're with me out of pity. Verde and the others are still with me because they must feel they owe it to me for saving them and give them a home. I don't want that! I want them to be with me because they like me! I can be loved!...can't I?._'

More tears fell from his eyes. This pain, he caused this pain, he caused this doubt...this darkness " It's not true..." the sky marked one whispered.

" _I've try so many times to find love, but they never end well for me. I thought my luck changed when I met Tsuna...but I screw it up. Now he hates me...I can't...I can't face him with those hateful eyes! I rather die! He was my everything, now I have nothing. Maybe, I'm destined to be alone and miserable._"

" IT'S NOT TRUE TSU-KUN! I'M HERE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE STOP TORTURING YOURSELF!" the brown hair boy shouted desperately, but his voice seemed to not reach him.

" _I am nothing...I have nothing to live for. They're better off without me. Maybe, they are happy that I haven't woken up. I don't want to wake up and face their pity. I rather stay here, where it's safe and I have it all to myself. Where I can be alone and love myself. But...it's not the same because..._"

As Tsuna continue to fly downwards, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed someplace where he could land and fast. A few seconds later he saw something in the distance. At first it looked like a dot, then became a circle, and when he was close enough he saw it was a giant platform. Luck seem to be by his side. But, before he landed, the final words of Tsukuyomi's thoughts broke his heart in two.

" _It's not the same because...Tsuna is not here with me._" it was the last thought before everything went quiet.

Tsuna landed on the platform and began to cry. The tears came back and the pain he felt multiply by the words he just heard. He continue to cry hysterically, trying to take some air in the process making him gasped most of the time. Tear drops continue to fall from his eyes until he was finally able to control them. He was thankful that the thoughts had gone quiet for at least a while. Now, he could focus on the mission, but more importantly where he was. He looked around with his red puffy eyes in confusion as he wiped the tears away. Platform looked plain, just a regular, huge, round platform form out of different colored crystals.

The brunet notice a certain pattern on the platform, trying to get a better view of what it could be. He gasped at what he saw. He took flight to get a better view of what he was seeing to confirm it.

" T-This is..."

An image of Tsukuyomi could be seen from the left side of the crystal-like platform. He had his eyes closed while his black gloves burned with black flames, as well as his forehead, and his mark was glowing. The half where he resided was covered with indigo colored bubbles, while black flames seemed to dance around him while being surrounded by darkness and mist. On the other half of the image was Tsuna himself, only in an upside down version. He too had his eyes closed , wearing his gloves which burned with his orange flames, forehead included, and his marked was glowing as well. Both had crestfallen looks. His background, however, was different. It was a clear blue like the sky with small glowing dots, stars probably, with the sun glowing in a section, clouds floating around him, and the pattern of strong wind could be also seen. There was also some lightning striking the air while his entire side was raining. The Earthbound symbol was placed right in the center of the picture. Tsuna's ring was glowing below the symbol while Tsukuyomi's ring glowed above it.

A weird picture indeed. Tsuna guessed that the elements presented on his side where his friends, the rest of the marked ones. But what bother him was that the raven was not part of his side along with the rest. Instead he was in the opposite, away from the rest, away from him. Another thing was their image position, the where opposite to one another. One facing up, while the other facing down. As if their path was not on the same road, but somehow connected. He didn't like it. The image itself was telling him that his loved one is different from the rest, not belonging in their lives. He landed on the platform once more and frowned in thought.

" Well, well, well. So you are the noisy little rat that's been snooping around my and my kid's memories."

Tsuna's eyes widen before he looked up. Slowing coming toward him was Tsukuyomi himself. He too had his wings out while wearing a pitched black armor. His sword looked wicked for it had two scythe blades coming out of the sides, while a sword extended from the conjoin portion of the blades. On the blades rested three Mare rings on each blade, while the Sky Mare ring rested in the middle. The raven was wearing all seven of the Vongola rings, including his own, making a total of eight rings. On his forehead burn black flames as he smirked the brunet with his cold golden slitted eyes.

The brunet was not fooled by him " Yami..."

The raven boy smirked " Very good. For a second I thought you would confuse me again."

Tsuna did not faltered, his eyes were staring seriously at the teen before him " Where is the core Yami? And further more, what is this platform?"

Yami chuckled in the raven's voice " Interested, aren't we?" he said while placing the side of his blade over his shoulder, making sure not to harm himself " This platform could be better described as my kid's heart, his sanctum. The image we are standing on is how my kid feel he sees you all. Not fitting in with you, apart from your world. You made him see things they way they are now. As for the core..." he chuckled "...well, your looking at it."

The marked on of the sky eye's widen in disbelief " You mean...Tsu-kun's body is the core!"

This time the other boy laughed " Correct." he smiled darkly " I know why you are here, but now that you know that my kids body is the core...tell me, how will you be able to defeat me now!" he grinned as he pointed his sword at Tsuna.

Tsuna took a step back before he shook his head and stared seriously once more " I see. So the only way to rescue Tsu-kun is to defeat you in his body." he summoned his sword and took a stand " Since you're not the real Tsu-kun, then I will have no problem in defeating you! "

Yami laughed " You think just because you got a new level of power and a sword you think you can take me on!" he continue to laugh " Don't make me laugh! I have the seven Mare rings, the seven Vongola rings, and my kids rightful ring on my side! Their powers combined make me invincible!" he took a different stand than Tsuna's " Your chances for victory are next to none existent! You will die here and now!"

" Then no more words are needed, prepare yourself!" Tsuna shouted before he charged forward.

The black hair boy smirked " Bring it!"

The brunet boy somersaulted in the air landing on the other boy's back and swung his sword toward him only for the other to teleport away and appeared above him ready to cut him down. Tsuna used his wings to moved his body back. As Yamis blade touched the platform, dark lightning was release into the floor and toward the other boy. The sky marked one was surprised for a second before he used his gloved hand and froze the incoming attacks.

" Lightning?" the brunet mutter to himself.

The black hair boy smirked " Have you forgotten? I posses a total of fifteen rings, all with different attributes which I can use." Several storm flame disks appeared around him before he wave his hand toward the brunet, sending the now spinning disks toward him.

Tsuna dodge many and cut the ones he couldn't dodge down. The orange eye boy then swung his sword horizontally sending a orange horizontal slash at him. The raven smirked before the Vongola rings glowed and everything stop in place. Tsuna laid there motionless while his attack remained in place. Everything simply stop moving except for him. He began to walk around the sky type attack and stand on the back of the brunet, his stepped echoed around the place as he did so...his rings continue to glow. He place the tip of his blade facing Tsuna's back before the rings glow died down and everything once again began to move. The attack continue on his way, hitting the now empty spot.

Tsuna felt the tip of a sword behind his back " W-What!"

Yami laughed " That's the funny thing about stopping time. You can move around freely and kill your enemy in less than a fraction of a second, but that would end my fun now wouldn't it?" he smirked before thrusting his sword forward.

The brunet, however, was quicker and somersaulted over the blade and landed on it before kicking the other boy on his chest. Tsuna frowned " Don't think you won just yet!"

Yami snarled before he smirked again " I will enjoy breaking you to pieces." he said before a torrent of rain flames was thrown at the brunet.

On the outside the rest marked one continue to battle the giant demon, so far the odds were against them. They had dents and bruises all over their bodies, with small cuts here and there. The demon himself looked amused and looking as good as new. They had fought long and hard, trying to bide Tsuna some time to destroy the core, but their will was slowly depleting and their stamina wasn't going to hold on for much longer.

The black dragon laughed " Foolish ones. I know what your trying to do with this pathetic attempt to defeat me. Too bad he's not going to succeed."

" What do you know!" Shin growled.

" Tsuna-kun will come through!" Sky added while the rest nodded in agreement.

Yami burst out laughing " Fools! Your hope will die along with his attempt of stopping me! Either way, you should all worry about yourself." he smirked grew at his last sentence.

Without warning the group was surrounded and trapped by a giant sphere of energy. They tried breaking out, but prove to be futile. Their bones began to ache and they seem to be getting tired quickly. The teal hair boy looked at the rest and gasped. They were all turned into adults, so he could guess he was an adult as well.

" He's speeding up time around us!" Shin shouted as he continue to age and well as the others.

Yami laughed " Look at it this way, at least you will all die of old age!" he laughed at his own joke.

Meanwhile, back inside the demonic dragon, two streams, one amber and the other indigo, continuously collided with one another furiously. The force from their impact was great and made many pressure waves over different places around the darkness. Tsuna and Yami continue clashing their swords, flying over the platform. The brunet swung his sword until he hurled an fiery X shape flames toward the raven, only for the other teen to open up a worm hole and enter it. Tsuna looked around frantically, only to be met with an elbow hitting him on the face sending him crashing into the platform.

The sky marked one panted on the ground while his sword laid next to him on the ground. Tsuna was bleeding heavily from his forehead where he had earlier received a kick from the other boy. His armor was dent and had many cuts all around his body, even part of his wings had been shredded off. A line of blood was visible coming from the corner of his mouth. The brunet slowly got on his knees before he cough some blood and grabbed his sword. It was getting hard to breath normally for him.

Yami was bruised as well, with a few cuts here and there and his armor has seen better days. However, he was breathing normally and smirking at the fallen brunet, eying him with superiority. He barely felt his bruises " What's the matter Tsunayoshi? Getting tired already? My, my, at this rate the human race and your friends will cease to exist."

" My friends?" amber eyes widen with worry.

Yami laughed as an image of the rest of the marked ones appeared besides him. They all looked old with white hair and wrinkles covering their entire body. They were very skinny and ill looking as well. " I trapped your friends in a time sphere, where I have accelerated time and are about to die from old age! Isn't it funny!" he continue to laugh.

Tsuna snarled " Let them go!"

" Fool! You're already late. Their death is inevitable. You have lost!"

The brunet glared " I will defeat you. I will save them! I will save the people of the Earth! And more importantly..." his eyes burned with determination as his blade and his entire boy was surrounded with sky flames " I WILL SAVE MY TSU-KUN!"

The black hair possessed boy sneered " This will be the final scene. Where you either fail or succeed. By my book you will fail!" his blade and body was surrounded by black flames.

Both boys gave a war cry before launching at each other before they both crossed their swords. Sky flames collided with the black flames, both twisting and turning, trying to push the other flames away. The intensity of the attack was so great that if they were in the Earth they would've destroyed a portion of a landscape and turn it to nothing, thou here the platform simply shook a little. Tsuna pushed his sword against Yami's and the other did the same. The struggle seemed evenly match until the brunet used the last portion of his strength and manage to push the black hair boy back, breaking his flames and prepared to deliver the final strike that hopefully would end this madness.

Yami was surprised that his attack was overwhelmed, but then smirked ' _Big deal. I'll just stop time and kill him when he's frozen.'_ he thought as the Vongola rings began to glow. However his body froze in place instead of the other way around. The black hair demon's eyes widen ' _My body...time has frozen my body in place! I can't move!_' he thought as he watched the brunet's blade coming closer to deliver the final strike ' _Kid...was this your doing?_'

Tsuna's blade slashed right across Yami's armored chest wounding him greatly. The raven reeled back from the impact, the hold on his black weaken until he let it go. Yami saw his blade floating away and panicked for it had the rings. He tried to reach for the blade that contain the mare rings but his body simply wouldn't move from place. His strength was leaving him.

" Damn it all!...I...I w-won't let it...end this w-way. I-I...will erase my kid's pain...and make you s-suffer for it!" the black hair boy said before his eyes closed and fainted. His body began to fall toward the platform. Yami's blade began to crack before it burst in a shower of black lights, the Mare rings then floated over to Tsuna. The armor that protected Yami cracked as well before it too burst in a rain of black lights, the Vongola rings detached themselves from him and floated toward the brunet as well.

" Tsu-kun!" Tsuna shouted in panic as he used the last of his strength to catch the falling raven.

Outside, the group's time was nearly over before the barrier around the crumble to pieces and time around them reverted back until they were their right age once more. They looked at each other in surprise and sighed in relief before they heard a painful roar. The marked ones turned and saw the giant demonic dragon twisting and turning, black light bursting from his body everywhere until he gave one final roar his body exploded in a flash of black light, blinding them all. They all had to wait a few seconds for their eyes to adjust before looking at the spot were the demon previously resided. To their surprise they saw a beaten up Tsuna holding Tsukuyomi in his hand while a black box, and fourteen rings floated around him. Gasping at the scene, they all flied toward their fiends.

Tsuna had tears in his eyes. He finally had him, he had the person he loved most back with him and he was able to save the mankind. Wanting to see how the other boy in his arms was he began to shake him gently.

" Tsu-kun...please be ok. Wake up." he whispered quietly almost afraid to see golden slitted eyes instead of the beautiful red ones. He barely paid attention to his friend who surrounded him just a few seconds ago.

Tsuna's heart skipped a bit when he heard the raven groan softly. His heart was filled with joy when he stared upon ruby red eyes. The joy he felt was short lived when Tsukuyomi spoke the words that would forever haunt him before the black hair boy blacked out again.

" W-Who are you?"

**Victory was their but at a price. How will Tsuna and the others react to this new development? Find out next week!**


	32. Memories

Earthbound Family

**Muajajajajajaja! You reviewers don't know how much fun I had torturing you! So, the torture is now over and we reach the final chapter of the first arc! I do hope you've all enjoyed it because I won't continue with the second part until I finish my .hack fic and Ulitmo fic. So it will be a while. The second arc will continue on this very story, I will not make another tittle for it. Thanks for the reviews, threats, and your attention. Now without further delays...ON TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

( Memories )

It has been a week since Tsuna and the rest of the gang were able to save mankind from being erase from the creation of the Earth and able to rescue Tsukuyomi from the demonic dragon, but at a price. After the raven fainted, which later on everyone was thankful for it, they returned back to their dimension, where their partners and the Vongola family were all waiting for their return since the Earth was no longer in peril. The brunet returned the Vongola rings to their rightful owners while deciding to keep and lock the Mare rings until more suitable owners could be found. The Earthbound dragons told how they almost lost all their energy and will before the cataclysm stopped, it was a close call. After making sure everything around the globe was settled down they all return back to their own bases, that meant the twins and their guardians, minus Hibari, left for Italy.

Since their original base was destroyed by the Millefiore attack, they all had to move to a spare base that Verde designed himself for such an occasion. The reason they didn't use it before was because it still could be found easily, so they decided to hide in another place. The raven boy was placed in a bed while Tsuna explain to the thunder Arcobaleno what happened and what he was afraid of. Tsukuyomi had lost his memories of Tsuna...of everyone involving the mafia world and the marked ones. It was confirmed when the black hair boy woke up and stared at them with confusion, asking who were they. With a heavy heart, they quickly came up with a lie of how they found him beat up on an alley and nurture him back to health. They also had to get him an apartment quickly since he asked were he lived and they bide time before finding one close to their school and sending him to live there. Later, Tsuna returned to his adoptive mother's new home, a new bakery, and weeped in her embrace telling her all that he had done and happened. She still welcome him home with open arms and comforted him.

Without their boss, the Earthbound Family nominated Tsuna to take Tsukuyomi's place. The brunet was shocked that even after all the horrible things he had done they would still trust him to the point of naming him the new Earthbound boss. At first he rejected the offer because he said he didn't deserver the title and their trust, but after Verde spoke to him, as well as his friends saying they would be with him all the way, he finally accepted an took his place as boss. Some of the family grunts did not agree with his rise to power and even said he planned this from the very beginning, but they were silence by Ms. Granger faster than they could flee. Tsuna nominated Shin as his right hand and Sky as his left since both of them were his moral support through this hard times. The others did not object and follow him without question. A week after the announcement, Tsuna then went through his initiation to become the boss and received a roar of applause. However, the brunet was not happy with this.

Tsuna still went to school, even thou he didn't have to and had more hard cash than the rest of the school's wannabes. The reason was very simple really, he attended school to keep an eye on Tsukuyomi. In reality, he was hoping for a miracle and the raven could remember them all, especially him, but so far nothing. The raven boy sat alone most of his time and read a lot. He was still the top of his class, closely followed by Shin. Many times Tsuna wanted to talk to him and invite him to sit with him or make an excuse to get some help with school work from him, but every time he tried he later chickened out and stay quiet. Tsuna felt more empty as the days went by.

The brunet was now currently finishing the last of his paper works. He had school in the morning and he wanted to get some rest before going through another day without the person he loves by his side. He sighed sadly as he finished his work and leaned on his chair. The sound of knocking could be heard gaining his attention " Come in." he tiredly said.

The door to his office opened and in came the small Arcobareno on top of his gator's head. " Tsunayoshi-kun, it's three in the morning and you have school in a few hours. Why don't you get some rest? Ms. Granger and I could handle the paper work for you."

Tsuna stared before he yawn " No, it's ok. The paper work keeps my mind busy."

" Is this about Tsukuyomi-kun again?" Verde asked eying the brunet. Silence was his answer. He sighed " Tsunayoshi-kun, I know it is difficult but, why don't you try befriending him and make him fall in lover with you all over again?"

" I can't Verde-san! It could end up differently. Beside I don't want to put him in anymore risk or hurt him more than I already have." the brunet replied while rubbing his eyes.

Verde shook his head " Tsuna, this whole ordeal is destroying you from the inside. You barely sleep, eat, or go out of your office when your in the base. I know you lived with regret from your past actions, but you got to be strong. Tsukuyomi-kun is obviously important to you. At least stick by his side and try."

Tsuna bit his lips in worry " But I..." he started to say but was cut off.

" Enough with this already Tsuna-kun, it's already late. Get to bed or you will get horrible rings around your eyes." he said as he pushed Tsuna toward the door.

The brunet did nothing but complied and let out a tired sigh. A few hours later the sun rose from its slumber, waking everyone with it's gentle light. The rays hit Tsuna's face making the boy groan and turned around until his alarm clock kicked in and woke him up fully. Quickly taking a bath, brushing his teeth, and having breakfast, he and the rest of his friends set of to school once more. The trip was short and they all managed to get to their respective classrooms before the school bell rang and they had to face Hibari wrath for their tardiness.

Sitting on his desk, Tsuna sighed before he looked to the seat next to him. There Tsukuyomi was reading one of his many books before class started. He bit his lips before deciding to finally speak to him formally for the first since the incident " U-Um...hi." he said shyly but in his head he was screaming ' _Stupid! What the hell was that!_'

The raven stared with wide eyes " Uh...hi. Tsunayoshi-kun was it?"

The brown eye boy bit his lips " Y-Yeah."

" Sorry, but it's weird that one of the most popular kids talking to a geek like me." the raven explained with a sheepish grin.

Tsuna blushed " Well...I was making s-sure you were doing o-ok since... you know, the alley a-attack."

The grin on the raven's face dropped " Oh...well yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." the raven sighed before continuing his reading.

Tsuna scolded himself ' _What the fuck is wrong with me! I hurt him again. He probably thought I was trying to be friends with him. Dammit!'_ he then took a deep breath before he spoke " Um...are you busy later at l-lunch?"

Tsukuyomi blinked curiously " No, why?"

" W-Well...would you l-like to sit w-with me and my friends table at lunch?"

Once again the raven's eyes widen before they sparkled " Sit with the cool kids? Sure, I love to!" he said excitedly.

Tsuna smiled at that. The class went by rather normally, with Tsuna not paying much attention. No, his attention was at the black haired boy who was currently taking notes. He stole many glances when he thought the other wasn't looking and would sighed sadly every time he did. ' _Tsu-kun never used to take notes on classes. He would either spend his time talking with me or sleeping._' the brunet thought sadly as he notice the change.

The rest of the classes went by with the same result until finally it was lunch time. As the bell rung announcing lunch time, Tsuna took the raven toward the table where they all use to sit down together. The brunet notice that the raven was kind of nervous about the whole sitting with the 'cool kids', he could feel it because of the way the boy was walking. Almost robotic and he was sweating a little. Entering the cafeteria, Tsuna lead the black haired boy toward the table and sat him next to him. Everyone on the table looked startled for a second before smiling.

" Everyone, this is Yagami Tsukuyomi. He's in my class and the one we save from the alley attack." the brunet marked one said, pretending of course.

Everyone followed the act and welcomed him. It was a little awkward for them because they were sill trying to get use to this new Tsukuyomi, and the raven notice the hesitation before he sighed. " You guys don't like me very much, do you? After all I'm just the geek in the class." he said sadly.

" NO! Don't say that Oni-...Tsukuyomi-kun!" Shin corrected himself at the last moment. " It's just that...it's not everyday someone decide to come sit down with us."

The red eyes boy blinked in surprise " R-Really? That's weird. You're the cool kids, many of the other students here would fight each other for a spot on this table with you guys. I thought you would...you know...act cool and stuff."

Ikaru laughed nervously " Seriously Tsukuyomi-kun, we're not use to people coming here. You could say we're shy and trying not to make you feel unwanted."

" Oh." the raven said.

" So, Tsukuyomi-kun...what are your hobbies?" Misty asked trying to lighten the mood.

The raven rubbed his thumps shyly " W-Well...I like reading books a lot and writing fictional story on a site." he said not looking at everyone " I also like to play video games and take walks on the park nearby." he finished before he sighed for the tenth time " I know it's lame, but it's my lame hobbies."

" Writing fictional stories? You mean like a fanfiction? Ooooh this is certainly interesting." Neo grinned at the piece of information but decided to change the topic once more " Tell me Tsukuyomi-kun, do you have any LOVE interest?" she said almost too innocent.

The raven became beat red " W-What?"

" Oh, I don't know. A girl that has caught your interest...or a boy." she smirked at the last part.

This caught everyones attention, including Tsuna who looked almost pleadingly. The raven shifted " A-A b-boy? W-Why would I l-like a b-boy? I mean...I h-have nothing against them b-but..."

Tsuna looked hurt for a moment before he hid it, but everyone else saw the look. Zeo quickly acted " Don't be shy." he grinned " Sky over there is into boys...or a certain boy." his grin grew larger.

The brunet swordsman glared daggers at him while Shin fixed his gaze on the apprentice " Really? Who is it?" he asked.

Zeo and Neo were about to burst into laughter and tell him when they saw Sky giving them a death glare promising despair and pain if they open their mouth and say anything else. The blue hair boy laughed nervously " It's a secret...sorry."

While everyone else bickered and laughed, Tsuna decided to speak to the raven " Say Tsukuyomi-kun. Do you like gardening and flowers?"

Tsukuyomi averted his eyes before he muttered " No, why would I? That stuff is for girls."

Tsunayoshi frowned " Ok then, how about going to the beach with your friends then?"

This time the other boy looked down at the table " I don't have any friends, and going to the beach sucks because I always get sunburned."

The marked one of the sky continue to ask him questions about what the old Tsukuyomi liked and did. So far he's gotten different results than what he expected. The more questions he asked the more he came to realize this Tsukuyomi was different from the one he came to know. The more his questions were answered, the more Tsuna came to realize that the raven boy would not love him as more than a friend. That made his heart weep.

After he let the bombardment of question dropped he stood up " Um...excuse me. I forgot I have something to do in the classroom. See you guys later." he then gave the raven boy a fake smile " Bye Tsukuyomi-kun."

With that the brunet began to walk away toward the cafeteria doors. Once he was out of there and the doors closed behind him, he took off running toward the roof while tears felled from his eyes. On the table, everyone was looking with concern the direction Tsuna went. Shin, however, was watching the raving boy, who was also looking in the brunet's direction. He had a look of longing in his eyes.

" He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Tsukuyomi said sadly.

' _If only you knew Oni-san. He likes you more than you'll know._' the teal haired boy thought " Nah, Tsuna is sometimes called to clean up the classrooms, among other things. He's really the second nicest guy in the table, right after Sky." he said making the excuse for the brunet ' _If only you could remember him...remember us.'_

Tsukuyomi was uncertain before he smiled at the other boy, buying the lie. There was a silence before Neo broke it once more " So...Tsukuyomi-kun. How do you feel about shounen ai?"

On the roof, Tsuna was crying his eyes out from the information he had gather so far. It was very discouraging. He felt heartbroken and weak. ' _**Brat, keep it together! What the hell is getting you so damn depressed**_!' a voice barked inside the brunet's head making him flinch.

' _Sorry Delta. It's Tsukuyomi-kun_.' Tsuna could practically feel his partner tense at the name ' _I ask him how he felt about things he's done and like before he lost his memories and so far he answered them differently. He's not the Tsukuyomi I know and love._'

Delta sighed mentally '_**Listen kid, I know it's hard to accept things the way they are. True, the raven kid has changed since Yami wiped out his memories of all of us. In a way he got the last laugh before returning to his box. You can try wooing the boy again, can't you?**_'

' _I don't know if he's even into boys. He said he didn't like boys that way, but I could tell he was shy on that department so he could've been lying. He's just...different. He's shy, shutters when he speaks to new people, he has a low self esteem, and he pays attention to what the teacher has to say for Pete's Sake!_' Tsuna shouted in his mind ' _The Tsu-kun I fell in love with was confident, smiles a lot, fell asleep on class, and...and..._'

' _**And he was in love with you. Now that he doesn't love you anymore, you feel like there is nothing you can do.**__' _Delta finished for the brunet ' _**Listen Tsuna, I am not going to lie to you. The chances of him falling in love with you are rather slim, especially if Yami went through the trouble of erasing everything. I'm afraid...you have to let him go. Just think about it, ok?**_' with that Delta left him alone.

The sentence echoed around his mind like a plague. ' _Let him go?_' Tsuna though hollowly. For some reason they idea of letting Tsukuyomi go hurt like nothing before. For how could he let go the person who practically made him the mafia boss he is today. He had the friend he had because of him, he met his brothers because of him, he became a marked one because of him, he had a Mafia family because of him. Yet, Yami had made sure that he forget them all in order to erase the pain...in a way he didn't hate the dragon for it.

He gulped heavily " I have to let him go...but I don't think I can. Not if I'm alive anyways." he said before walking toward his next class.

The rest of the class passed by normally, that is if your name wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi. For him it was a complete nightmare every second the clocked ticked. Delta's words still rung in his head and it made him think. He tried building up strength to let the raven boy go, but the thought of it made him feel incomplete and like a bastard, as well as sick to the stomach. He came to the conclusion that he simply couldn't let the raven boy go. Not after everything that they went through. Tsukuyomi still talked to him when he got the chance and Tsuna would answer back with a fake smile while his heart ached. Letting the raven go was an impossible task.

Soon the last bell rung and everyone was put their belongings away before exiting the school and leaving for their homes. The marked ones headed out to the base to relax, but Tsuna stayed behind. He couldn't take it anymore and not even a day has gone by. He walked slowly to the roof of the school. Once there he walked toward the roof's fence, jump toward the top, and maintain balance over the top of the fence. He looked down from the three story height.

Tsuna looked at the view with a sad smile as tears fell freely from his red puffy eyes " I...I can't do it Delta." he said to himself " I can't let him go. It hurts too much just thinking about it." his smile never left his face " So, I'm the one who is going instead." he paused for a second reminiscing his life " I've done more harm than good in the short time I've been part of their lives...his life. Now that he doesn't even remember me...I can't seem to find the will to go on." he looked down. If he fell in the right position he knew that would be the end of him. He chuckled softly " At least I'll be with the old Tsu-kun...I'll be a memory just like him. Forgive me Delta...everyone. I'm just not strong enough."

Meanwhile on the lower grounds, Tsukuyomi was walking back toward the school since he forgot some of belongings on the building. Luckily for him, Hibari was busy and wasn't on school grounds so he wouldn't be bitten to death. He was carrying some books on his hands while his backpack hung over his shoulder. Suddenly, his whole body stopped on the spot and shivered. For unknown reasons the raven looked up until his eyes landed on a figure standing on top of the roof's fence. His eyes widen in recognition and fear took place within his entire being.

" Tsuna-kun..." he whispered to himself.

As if hearing his voice Tsuna looked down and spotted the black hair boy, looking straight at him. He smiled sadly once more " Good bye Tsu-kun." with that he dropped head first off the fence.

Tsukuyomi quickly dropped the books and backpack to the ground and ran wildly toward the falling boy. ' _Please no, Please no, PLEASE DON'T LET HIM REACH THE GROUND BEFORE I GET TO HIM!'_ he thought as he ran faster, not noticing his dragon mark glowing increasing his speed and, unbeknown to him, unleashing his gravitational powers.

Tsuna felt his falling speed decrease dramatically ' _W-What is going on? Why does it feel as if the gravity..._' his thoughts stop at he realize who was responsible.

Tsukuyomi ran until Tsuna almost reach the ground, that's where he jumped and manage to to grab Tsuna in a tackle breaking his fall and tacking the impact. The two boys rolled on the ground before they stopped with Tsukuyomi being on top of Tsuna. The black haired boy groaned in pain before he sat up on Tsuna glaring at him " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" he shouted.

The brunet flinched as tears began to fall from his eyes once more " I...I cause too much pain to some one I care...I don't deserve to live. Not if that person is not with me and doesn't see me..." he said covering most parts.

" Only that! How could you give away your life! It's precious!" he shouted before he began to choke as tears began to fall from his eyes as well " Do you know how your friends would feel knowing you won't be there anymore! How I would feel!"

Tsuna cried now " What do you know! You can't feel the pain I'm feeling! I lost someone who meant the world to me because he doesn't remember me!" he shouted back not bothering to hide anything anymore.

" SO!" Tsukuyomi shouted " Make that person love you again! Make him remember! You..." he shut his eyes as his tears increased " You have no idea what you would've done to me if I haven't reached you in time!" he grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into a hug and cried harder " You don't know how I wanted to hold you in my arms, be close to you...and make you love me. But if this person is important to you then go after that person and don't hurt yourself anymore!"

Inside Tsukuyomi's heart, on the platform a short black dragon was resting on top of it until a flash awoke him from his slumber. He opened his yellow eyes and looked at the image on the platform, it had changed. He took flight to look at it and saw the image was still the same, with the exception that Tsuna and Tsukuyomi both had their eyes opened with tears running down. Both of the boys were trying to reach each other.

" **So, even thou I erased everything from his mind and being, his heart remembers everything and it's crying out for him**." the black dragon said.

Meanwhile, Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise. ' _Did he say what I think he said!'_

" I...I don't know why but my heart aches for you. Every time I see you, it beat fast whenever you're near and clenches as if it's trying to tell me something. I always see you looking at me with longing when you think I'm not looking and I look at you the same way when your not looking at me! I know I have something to do with your pain!" the red eye boy cried.

" Why...?" Tsuna mutter as he looked at the other boy, his tear haven't ceased " Why do you care if I die? It would be better for the both of us."

" NO IT WOULDN'T!" Tsukuyomi roared before tightening his hold on the other boy " Please...Please don't try kill yourself again because..." he gulped before he spoke " Because I Love You!" he shouted before he kissed the other boy startling him, but it didn't take long for Tsuna to respond, desperately craving it.

Inside the marked one of the mist's heart, the black dragon saw everything through the boy's eyes. He sighed before shaking his head "** I see that wiping out everything did nothing to ease the pain, their love still remained strong and true.**" he paused before he smirked " **I guess I can forgive you this time Sawada Tsunayoshi since my kid needs you.**" a small black sphere appeared within his claws before he crushed it into tiny lights. The platform glowed once more, the image changing as well. This time the two boys were back to back while holding each others hand. Their background mixed with one another in perfect harmony and they were smiling this time.

Both boy continue to kiss until the need for air became too much. They separated looking into each others eyes before Tsukuyomi broke down crying once more. This time the rest of the marked ones came into the scene before them and approached, they were looking for Tsuna since he hasn't showed up to the base yet. Tsuna hugged the raven boy as he try to calm him, even thou he was crying as well.

" Everything is alright Tsu-kun. Calm down, please. Your making me worry." Tsuna whispered to the raven.

Tsukuyomi sniffed " How can you tell me to calm down when I forgot about you guys...about you Tsuna!" he said making the other's eyes grow wide " I could only imagine what you went through!"

" Tsu-kun..." the brunet said in astonishment " Y-You remember?"

The black hair boy nodded " Everything. I'm so sorry for causing you guys so much trouble."

" Oh God, Tsu-kun! You remember!" Tsuna cried with joy as he return the embrace. " I'm sorry for everything I did! I lied when I said those words back then! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

" Only if you forgive me for forgetting you." the other boy cried.

Soon everyone felt tears running down their eyes as they joined the hug. They had their friend back. Everyone told the raven how much they missed him and all before they broke the hug.

" Well this calls for a celebration!" Zeo shouted making Ikaru nod his head.

" Yeah! Tsukuyomi is back with us! We're a whole family once more!" Sky shouted happily.

Shin nodded " I'm so glad your back Oni-san."

" Kyaaaaah! My two favorite pairings are back were they belong!" Neo shouted before she laughe manically " Being my yaoi prey!"

" YOU WISH!" both Tsuna and Tsukuyomi shouted.

Misty chuckled before she spoked " It really is a glorious moment, worthy of a celebration."

Tsukuyomi sniffed " Ah you guys are gonna make me cry again. I've miss you so much...I can't wait to be back into our life. Let's head home and celebrate our family being together again!" he grinned.

Tsuna couldn't help but grinned back before he kissed the other boy and embraced him within his arms " It really is. I have my world back with me and this time I won't let you go."

The raven smiled " You never lost me in the first place." he said as he kissed Tsuna back while the sun set on the horizon and everyone cheered for their reunion. This marked one of many happy memories for the group for their family was whole once more.

Unbeknown to anyone, a certain black dragon smiled at the scene. After all, nothing more mattered at the moment but his kid's happiness.

**A family has been reunited once more and the mark of their new journey. Enter Shimon.**

**I decided to add one more chapter before going out. For those of you who are wondering what the chapter is about...well it's tittled Neo Unleashed! I'll let your imaginations run on this.**


	33. Neo Unleashed!

Earthbound Family

**Aww, I will like to thank everyone who has review, read, and mark this story as favorite! More importantly thank you for being patient with me and hope you all enjoyed it so far. I especially enjoy torturing you because it was fun...for me that is. Any who, heres is the extra chapter I promise you all! I know it's a bit early but...meh. After this I won't be writing for a while. Now, enjoy this chapter and see ya in a while!** **Before that...BEWARE! There are some hints here not suitable for the weak minded and children...that is all :).**

( Neo Unleashed!)

It was another day at the new Earthbound base and everyone was peacefully asleep. After Tsukuyomi recovered his memories, thanks to Yami, the entire base went with an uproar of cheers and applause. Verde and Ms. Granger threw the wildest party ever imagine...well they wanted a normal celebration but it went down hill when alcohol was introduce in the party. Everyone, minus a few, got drunk and passed out in different part of the base. The messenger boy laid unconscious under a table, the maid was hanging on top of a dresser, and the cook was later found on the roof with a bunch of weasels...who were later found out they were also drunk. But not everything was a disaster. Tsuna and Tsukuyomi left a little earlier before any drinks could taint them, that night they made love to each other until three in the morning. To say the least both boys had a lot of stamina since they left at 10:00 pm.

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi laid withing each other's embrace on the bed naked with the bed sheet covering their lower sections. Their peaceful slumber was interrupted when the sound alarm clock started. The raven boy groaned before he slammed the blasted device with his powers ending its noisy reign. He opened his tired red eyes until they landed on the sleeping brunet. Last night events came rushing back making him blush while he embraced the brunet.

" Damn, we really went all out last night." he whispered quietly while brushing Tsuna's hair.

Minutes later the brunet woke up in the raven's embrace before he smiled and snuggle closer to him " Morning Tsu-kun."

" Morning!" the black hair boy grinned " Hope you 'enjoy' last nights event." he winked.

Tsuna blushed " Pervert!" he said while he hit the raven with a pillow.

Tsukuyomi laughed before he kissed the other boy who gladly returned it " Let's get ready. I think we need to help everyone who got drunk. I heard the cook is on the roof top unconscious." the brunet laughed before he sat up but wince a little in pain from his lower part. The black hair boy smirked " Sorry about that." he too sat up and wince as well.

Tsuna chuckled before he smirked back at the grumbling raven " I'm sorry about that too."

With difficulty both boys got dressed up and limped out of the room to get ready for today. Meanwhile, Sky just woke up from his hangover with a major headache. He made a mental note to never drink alcohol again. Taking some pain killers, he walked aimlessly until he came across Shin with an icepack pressed over his head.

" Are you ok Shin?" he asked in concern.

The teal hair boy chuckled " Yeah, but I think I won't be drinking that stuff for a long time."

Sky laughed at that. " I agree on that." he then blushed " H-Hey Shin..."

" Hm?" the teal hair boy looked at the brunet swordsman.

After a few seconds Sky sighed before he grinned " I forgot. Well, be seeing you around." without waiting a reply he ran away from the boy.

Shin tried to stop him but the other boy was already gone " Man, Sky can be dense sometimes." he walked to get some painkillers for his head.

The marked one of thunder peeked around the corner to make sure he wasn't followed. He sighed in relief and sadness before he heard another voice. " Hey Sky, watcha doing?"

Sky nearly jumped out of his skin before turning around spotting the blue hair marked one of the rain " Neo-chan!" he said surprised before he sighed " You scare me for a minute. I though you were...someone else." he said sadly.

Neo's eyes narrowed " Depressing mood, expecting someone, disappointed to see me...these are all symptoms of a love struck boy! You were hoping to see Shin, weren't you!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Blue eyes widen " W-What? I-I..." he started to say before he sighed sadly " What does it matter anyways? Shin will never like me."

" Blasphemy! How dare you say such vulgar words! You must follow your heart for it is your only path to true happiness!" as she said this her background changed with a holy light shining down upon as the wind blew her hair dramatically and a wave crashed behind her adding even more dramatic effect.

Sky sweat dropped " How the heck did you change your background like that?"

" FOCUS! That's beside the point. Now, it is time to play one of my favorite games." she said as she grinned and rubbed her hands together " Playing match maker."

" W-What! But..." the marked on of the thunder tried to say but was cut off when the blue hair girl grabbed.

" No time to waste uke boy! When I'm done with you, Shin will begging to rape you." Neo then laughed making the boy shake with fear.

After a little make up and some cloths change, Neo had finally deemed the boy worthy. The plan was simple, they were in the mall where Shin was currently buying some supplies and they were in his path of trajectory. The yaoi hunter had dressed sky in a green tight shirt and tight pant, showing his curve and other areas as clear as day. She also use a little make up to enhance his beauty, Neo said this, and make his uke lips shine even more, she also said this.

" Neo are you sure this will work? Aren't we over doing it?" Sky asked nervously at the nearby bush.

The crazed girl popped of of the bush with some leafs on her hair " Are you kidding? With the way you look you'll definitely scream ' Please Rape Me!'. It's foolproof!" she then notice a certain person heading their way " Perfect! Shin is coming this way just as I planned he would. Now, just stand there and wait for him to do the rest! Tonight you will be a virgin no more!" she said as she hid herself.

Sky blushed with embarrassment. He took a breath and decided to go with it...what did he have to loose? Shin was approaching and Sky was getting more nervous by the second. That's when the plan took a turn to it's doom.

" OMG! Is that Uke looking boy from before!" a girl shouted making a large group of females look at his direction.

There were many gasps from the surrounding area " Look at him! He's just screaming Rape Me! KYAAAA!"

" I want to touch his hair!"

" Look at those sexy pants!"

Withing moments a large group of girls stampede toward the brunet. Sky eyes widen in fear " Not again." he said as the large group of girls rammed him and took him away from his spot before him and the girls could be seen or heard no more. At that moment Shin passed right by the spot where the brunet use to stand, not really knowing what happened just a few seconds.

Neo emerge from her hiding spot bitting handkerchief " I can't believe this! Foiled by my own kind!" she growled as she ripped the piece between her teeth.

After retrieving the boy, using a fake mustache to fool the raving fan girls, she took the poor brunet and quickly work on his scratches. She quickly headed to the park where Shin go at this time of day to unleash upon 'Operation Make Shin Horny'. Sky was not amuse with the way it sounded. This time he wore a tight black shirt and short tight pants, but this time she didn't make it so revealing to make a mob ravish him.

" Alright Sky here's the deal. Shin will pass by this route over any moment now. Now you will take this bicycle that I, um, burrowed..."

Meanwhile, in another part of town. A young woman exit the store only to see something off " Where's my bike?"

Back to Neo, the girl coughed " you will ride it toward him and make a provocative pose, not to provocative in case those rapid beast are out there, just enough to get Shin excited with your new look that would beg to have a date with you!"

The brunet boy looked uncertain " I don't know Neo-chan. I don't know how to make a provocative pose."

Neo stared at him as if he grew a new pair of head " Are you really That innocent? God I can only imagine how your first time will be vampire boy." once again she looked in the distance and spotted her target " Alright operation Make Shin Horny is in effect. Make me proud uke boy!" she said as he jumped into another bush.

The marked one of the thunder sighed before riding the bike toward the teal hair boy. Everything was going fine and dandy until... " Oh my God! There's a fly in the middle of the road!" Sky shouted as he turned rather suddenly and changed course, avoiding the tiny insect. This cause him to go through a bush filled with thorns, almost crash into a car and, for reasons unknown, a cat scratching his face.

"AH! There's a pussy on my face!" he shouted as his bake continue on his way.

" YEAH! GIVE IT TO HER GOOD, DUDE!" a random guy shouted in response.

The cat jumped away, that's when Sky landed on the lake filled with ducks. Shin, once again, passed by the spot where the brunet was suppose to be and continue on his way. Neo gritted her teeth from her hiding spot " Oh you are a formidable opponent Shin. But marked my words, YAOI WILL PREVAIL!" she shouted making many people look at her direction as he left to fetch the now dripping wet boy.

A few moments after Sky had finally dried himself off. Neo then took out a gun. The brunet looked startled " What is that for!"

" Relax, it's only a tranquilizer gun. Now, we're going to use this gun to capture Shin and put on a show that he was kidnapped for ransom. He'll be blind folded so he won't see our faces or anyone else. That's when you'll bust in and ' kick' the bad guys arse, knocking them out and saving the boy. He will be so thankful that he will take you right there and then! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed manically.

Sky sweat dropped " But that gun won't work on him!"

" No worries. This baby has enough juice to knock out a dragon itself. I tried it on your dragon earlier." she said while else where a white dragon had a dart on his legs. He was clearly knocked out.

" You what! Ikazuchi is going to kill you once he wakes up! And how do you always know where Shin is going to be?"

" Ah details. I know where he's going to be because I'm the one making him do Tsukuyomi's shopping. All I did was give him a letter from our friend and he does it. Simple really." she shrugged. Neo then pointed her gun at Shin, who was currently walking close to where they were located. Taking aim, she fired only to hit an old lady who was passing by the teal hair boy. The old lady fell on the ground unconscious. Neo cursed while Sky sweat dropped, she fired again. This time a bird got in the way before crashing to the ground like an airplane. Neo's left eye twitch before she began to fire wildly at the walking boy. She hit many targets, a man, a cop and a robber, a cow that God knows what it was doing there, another old lady, a car, an old lady, a falcon, an old lady, Zeo, a stripper, an old lady, the lake, and finally an old lady before she ran out of darts. She had missed completely the marked one of the storm and this irked her to no end.

" Damn my aim! I've hit nothing but old ladies and some suckers! If this was a real gun the old ladies would become part of the endanger species around here!" Neo shouted as she threw her gun away at a random direction.

" H-Hey! That's dangerous! You can't just throw your gun away!" the brunet boy said.

" It's empty. What harm could it possibly do?" as she finish saying this an explosion was heard in the direction the gun was thrown.

" The president car just blew! We're being attack by terrorists! Quick, protect the president and call for an estated of emergency!" a man in black shouted, as a group of men, also wearing black, surrounded another man, presumably the president.

Neo and Sky both stood frigid " Let's just walk away slowly before they look this way." both teens then began to move away from the scene.

Back in the base, Tsuna was just finishing signing some papers with the help of the raven haired boy. After helping and scolding everyone for getting drunk, they resume their duties which was signing some papers. Usually Shin was the one helping with the sort but he had been gone for the day, which was odd because he rarely misses a chance to be with his idol.

" Ne, Tsu-kun. Where do you think Shin when of to?" Tsuna asked as he finished his last paper.

Tsukuyomi leaned on the table " Don't know, which is odd. Usually he tells me where he goes and stuff."

At that moment the door to Tsuna's office opened and in walked a groaning Zeo. The blue hair boy looked as if he had been sleeping on the ground. " Hey guys." he said in a tire tone.

The marked one of the mist raised a brow " What happened baka decchi? You look awful."

" It was that crazy girl Neo. She shot me with a tranquilizer gun and knocked me and a few old ladies out."

" Neo? Why in blue blazes would she dart all those people?" Tsuna asked.

The blue hair illusionist shrugged " Don't know, but she was with Sky and I think I saw Shin on the area too."

Tsuna raised a brow while Tsukuyomi paled " Oh dear God." he said in a quiet voice.

The brunet turned and looked even more confused " What is it Tsu-kun? You know what is going on?"

The raven nodded " I-I think she's playing match maker. She's trying to help Sky win over Shin."

" That's not so bad. I think she's rather nice for helping him try to win Shin's heart." Tsuna said while both Zeo and Tsukuyomi exchanged worry glances.

" True...IF IT WASN'T NEO!" Zeo shouted.

" W-What?" Now Tsuna was getting worried.

" Tsuna remember the time when you were capture by the Vongolas?" the brunet nodded at the raven boy's question " Well she tried to pair up some random boys."

" And..." Tsuna said, motioning to go on.

" Well, let's jut say there was chaos and a pandemonium running loose around town during that time." the raven replied.

" And that's putting it in nice words! It was a complete disaster!" Zeo blurted.

Tsuna laughed " Oh come on you guys, it couldn't have been that bad."

Zeo raised a letter for the brunet to see " Here's the bill for the damages she's caused."

" Holy Shit! Those are a lot of zeros!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at the paper closely.

" Precisely" bot Tsukuyomi and Zeo said in unison.

It was already getting late, the sun was beginning to set and the skies were now taking a deep orange color. Neo had tried all different kind of 'plans' in order to make Shin fall in love with Sky...or at least take him where he stood. However, he full proof plans were all foiled or ruined, none even coming close to achieving their purpose. On one, Neo took Sky to a plane to right a message on the air proclaiming his love only to spell ' Lisa Please F with John'. Needless to say they both heard a slap in the distance. On another the blue hair girl made a kissing booth just for the brunet to be able to kiss the teal hair boy...there was a never ending lines of both boys and girls waiting to kiss the brunet, but no teal hair boy since he couldn't see him. Neo, in her rage, got a bulldozer and destroy the booth before setting it in flames. Everything ended up badly for poor Sky and he was getting no Shin in return, it was discouraging to say the least.

The marked one of the rain has had enough. All her attempts had failed, she tried everything from acting to making Sky wear a provocative maid costume and still she didn't reach her objective. It was the final straw. She began to gather powder, gasoline, and many explosive and flammable items. Sky wasn't looking at what she was doing, he had his head resting on his hands as he looked at the distance, looking at Shin who was resting at a very large distance away " Neo, nothing is working. Maybe we're not meant for one another." he said sadly.

" How dare you question your love for Shin! It will work, just believe in yourself! Think of all the sex you two will have!" the blue hair girl said excitedly from behind.

Sky sighed before he blushed " That would be nice, but I want more than that. I want him to love me for me and not my body. You know go on dates, cuddle with each other...what Tsuna and Tsukuyomi have. But seeing how thing have gone today...I don't know anymore."

" Don't give up on me Sky! I still got one final plan to make Shin love you. It is my ace plan...if this doesn't get him to even wink at you then I don't know what will!" Neo replied.

"What are you planning now?" he said tiredly as he turned around only to take a step back and look up in fear " What the hell is all this Neo!"

The brunet boy was looking at a mountain compose of dynamite, grenades, gasoline, a group of fluffy bunnies, and everything that could form a huge explosion. The blue hair girl grinned widely " This is the master piece of all master pieces! I called it operation bright bang! I have arrange all the flammable and explosive devices in a certain pattern that will make an image of you and Shin hugging with a little message that says ' Shin will you be mine?'. He will burst into tears and take you on your very first date!"

" Didn't we try the message thing only the let a guy get slap in the face because you spelled it horribly wrong?" the brunet asked.

" Nah, this is different. This will be an image made of fiery lights! Beside, like I said before, I arrange it to make the image I just told you in specific! It's foolproof! YAOI SHALL PREVAIL THIS TIME, HAHAHAHAHA!" Neo laughed maniacally.

The marked one of the thunder sweat dropped before looking at the messy mountain pile before him " Then why are there innocent bunnies in that pile, huh?" he said looking at her accusingly.

" Relax vampire boy. Those aren't real bunnies, they are just explosive in the shape of bunnies. My mom and dad use them to get rid of the cats in our neighborhood. Those poor bastards never knew what hit them. Any who!" she said as she connected an extensive wire to the mountain of explosive and connected to a box at a little distance.

Sky look unsure " Neo-chan...are you sure this is safe?"

" Like I said uke boy, I got it all under control. When I pull down the lever it will be a mild, concentrated explosion that will light up the skies. Now...BEHOLD LOVE'S MIRACLE!" she shouted as she push down the lever.

At a very safe distance, Shin was resting in a bench close to a sakura tree from his school resting peacefully and thinking to himself ' _I wonder why Oni-san sent me to do all these meaningless chores? I didn't even get to spend time with him and Tsuna...and most importantly Sky._' he thought as he blushed.

!

Shin thought were abruptly interrupted when he heard, saw and felt a massive explosion in the distance. The earth shook a little and he felt a little pressure from the direction it had occurred. He look at the source and saw a massive mushroom cloud with the word Yaoi written inside it. The teal hair boy felt his left eye twitch.

" This have Neo written all over it." he sighed " I wonder what poor souls she tried to pair up this time?" he asked himself " The bill for the damages won't be pretty." A few minutes later he saw someone walking from the direction the explosion took place. He was burned mildly, a tip of his hair was burning with a small flame, smoke was coming out of his body as he limped toward the boy. Once close enough he could see who the person was " Sky! Are you ok? Your hair is on fire!"

The brunet raised his head and saw the person he wanted to see the most " H-Hi Shin." he said as he grinned weakly.

The other boy ran toward him and put out the flame on his hair " What happened? Where you near the explosion?"

" Actually, Neo and I were the cause of the explosion...well it was mostly Neo's doing." Sky replied.

" Why in blazes would you go through one of Neo's crazy schemes!" Shin said incredulously.

"Well, I went with more than one plan." the brunet swordsman grinned weakly.

Shin's eyes nearly popped out " What! Sky, you could've gotten hurt! Why did you went through the trouble of going through with her schemes!"

" Because..." Sky bit his lips before he sighed in defeat " Because she said she could help me win you over." he finally said.

The teal hair boy couldn't believe what he was hearing " W-What?" he blushed but it went unnoticed by the other boy.

Sky's voice began to crack " I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me and ask you if you wanted to go out with me, even though I'm not worth it. We did all sort of things, messages by airplane, making a kissing booth just so you can kiss me, and among other crazy things. She even made me wear a very revealing maid outfit."

" You wore a maid outfit?" the teal hair boy said as he imagine Sky wearing the sexy suit. He began to drool and nearly had a nose bleed, luckily he was able to hold it back. He shook his head before looking at the slightly shorter boy " Sky, why didn't you tell me this yourself instead on doing those...things."

" Because I'm a coward! I was afraid you would reject me because you're so cool and I'm a dork! I just wanted what Tsuna and Tsukuyomi had! Someone to hold me, tell me that they love me, and tell me that I am special to them even thou I'm dumb! I...I just wanted to be loved by you because...I love you." Sky cried as he said all these.

Shin's eyes widen before the soften. Softly grabbing the sobbing boy's shin, he made the other looked at him even thou he was crying " Silly Sky, I never thought you were a dork or dumb. To me you were always someone who though positive and look at the bright side of life. Sure your not good taking a test but that because you get distracted from the class a lot. You're actually pretty smart if something grabs your attention. Your happy, good hearted, a good friend, and most importantly, cute." he smiled when Sky's eyes widen " Silly Sky, my Sky. I love you too." with that he kissed he shocked brunet.

The brunet eyes widen before they close, returning the kiss. His arms curled around the other boy's neck, while Shin wrapped his arms around Sky's waist, tears of joy falling from his eyes. When they separated from each other Shin smiled while Sky grinned even thou he was still crying, both then burst into laughter before kissing each other once more. Hanging from a tree, Neo watched her master piece unfold with a huge grin " Ha, I knew my plan would work, even if it didn't come out the way I planned.. As always, I'm a genius and the power of Yaoi had made another couple happy." she sighed dreamily as she quietly took many pictures to commemorate the moment.

Meanwhile, at the base. Tsuna and Tsukuyomi where in the middle of one of their make out sessions when a knocked interrupted their bonding time. Both boy groaned before separating from one another. " Come in." Tsuna said while he sighed in disappointment.

Verde enter the room on top of his gator " Tsukuyomi-kun, Tsuna-kun...sorry for interrupting your 'alone' time...but we got an issue."

Tsukuyomi raised his hand to stop the scientist on his tracks " Is it Neo related?"

" Yes." the thunder Arcobaleno simply said.

The brunet sighed as well as the raven boy " Let's see what the damage is this time."

Verde handed Tsukuyomi and envelope before he opened it. Once he saw the bill his eyes nearly popped out " WHAT THE FUCK! THIS IS MORE THAN LAST TIME!"

The brunet took a look at the bill and nearly fell from his chair " HOLY..." he stopped mid sentence before he took a breath " Gather the rest of the guys and staff. We're going to have a charity to pay for her mess. We're still paying for this new base so we can't afford to spend our fundings on this. Tell them there will be a price for the highest charity donated."

The small scientist raised a brow " Really? What is the price for the charity?"

Tsuna smirked " The honor of having Neo as their personal slave for the next three weeks."

Tsukuyomi grinned at hearing what awaited the blue hair girl " Oh, I'm definitely paying the highest amount of money for this."

**That makrs the end of the first arc! Wait for the second arc and hope it will be just as good. See ya!**


	34. Flames of the Universe

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**First thing first. Greeting everyone and KHR fans. I suppose some of you though I was dead...well I lost inspiration on all my story. Sad, isn't it? Well let me tell you now the wait is finally over, thou I still haven't gather all the flames of the Earth for the Shimon but they will come out eventually. I would like to say that my writing may or may not come weekly like it use to. Like I said I lost inspiration and it takes way longer to write and check the chapters. Well enough talk and enjoy the chapter. I do not own KHR or the characters, except my Ocs.**

( Flames of the Universe )

It has been well over three weeks and Tsuna and the rest of the marked ones have become even closer, with some casualties thanks to Neo. Tsuna had become a wonderful and caring boss with Tsukuyomi at his side to help him with his work, and cough*timeofneed*cough. Shin and Sky had become a couple too, which made a certain brunet swordsman feel very giddy almost all the time. Ikaru and Zeo continue to hang out and train together. Misty would sometimes disappeared without telling anyone from time to time, but they let her be. After all, she was a danger to anyone who would even dare think of robbing her. Neo...well she's still being Neo. Verde was still the commanding chief of the science department and such. Ms. Granger was still the supreme, Overlord, secretary of the Earthbound. No one would dare question her position, if they did they mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. All in all, without the horrifying screams of pain brought by a certain secretary, life was good to them.

Morning was now upon them and the gang were getting ready for school. Tsukuyomi opened his eyes and stretched his muscles a bit. The action caused Tsuna, who was sleeping next to him, to steer awake. They were a couple after all so they shared a bed as frequently as possible ( if you catch the drift). The raven got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Moments later he finally came out with only a pair of pants.

Tsuna blushed at the sight. " Good morning Tsu-kun." he said happily yet in a sleepy tone.

The red eyes boy chuckled " Morning handsome. Better get ready before we arrive late and we are bitten to death." Tsuna was gone faster than one could blink making the raven boy chuckle. " I can't believe it. He's stronger than Hibari yet he's still afraid of him." he shook his head in amusement.

A moment later Tsuna was out and ready to go and so was the black hair boy. They open the door and were greeted by a skipping Sky. " Morning Tsuna-kun, Tsu-kun! Isn't it a beautiful day to go to school?" he asked happily before he skipped toward the kitchen.

" That's so wrong on so many levels." Tsuna looked confused, Sky never liked going to school. Tsukuyomi, however chuckled. " Well someone got laid last night."he grinned making the brunet blush.

Seconds later Shin came toward them lipping a few steps. " Morning Tsuna-kun, Oni-san."he said before he continue to limp away.

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi were left speechless. " Tsu-kun...you don't think..." the brunet started in disbelief.

The raven shook his head rapidly. " Don't be silly Tsuna. He must've hurt his ankle or something."

They looked at each other before running down after the two boys. Once in the room where they would eat their breakfast. Each one of their friends were gather there, some already eating their food. Tsukuyomi casually sat next to Shin who was eating some toast with eggs.

" So, Shin." he started with a normal easy going tone. " I notice that Sky woke up really happy this morning, and I mean extremely 'so out of this world' happy. So...did you get lucky last night?" he said while taking a sip of his coffee.

Shin, who had a piece of bread in his mouth, began to choke and cough before taking a large gulp of his orange juice to calm his coughing. " W-What!" he was startled and blushing. " Oni-san! Why would you think..." he was cut off by the other boy.

" Don't try to lie to me Shin. You and I have a brother like relationship so I can smell a lie from you a mile away. But that is not what intrigues me." he took another sip from his hot drink before opening one eye to look at the teal hair teen beside him. " Shin, I refuse to think the reason why you are limping, so tell me, did you hurt your foot, ankle, or something related?" Tsuna, who was sitting next to the raven, payed close attention.

Shin blushed hard " No." he said softly.

Tsukuyomi's eyes widen, quiet comically really, before he forcefully swallowed the drink in his mouth, all because he didn't want to gain the attention of the others. All for the sake of his friend. " WHAT!" he whispered in disbelieve. " How can that be! That defies the logic of time and space! You can't possibly be telling me that Sky actually...!"

" Yes." the marked one of the storm said quietly while squirmy under his unbelieving gaze. " I started leading and easily dominated...but then he turned so passionate that... well..."

The raven stared at Shin with wide eyes, then at Sky who was munching happily at his breakfast. " This defies all common logic known to man." he said before turning to Tsuna. Only to see the boy looked all white and his eyes nearly popping out of their socket. It was easy to guess that his brain couldn't deal with the fact.

At that moment Misty came into the room and took a seat with the rest of her comrades. ' _Ah, the perfect distraction._' the teal hair boy thought. " Why hello there Misty-san." he said almost too cheerful. " How was your date with Hibari?"

Yes, Misty had been dating the school prefect after the incident. Tsuna nearly had a heart attack when Misty revealed to them she had been ask to a date by the prefect. The marked one of the cloud smiled dreamily. " Oh, it was the most romantic date so far. Hibari, really nows how to treat a woman to a good time."

Tsukuyomi got curious. " Misty-san, you never once told us what you guys do in your date. Like where you go, or what activities you do?"

" Hm, I don't, do I? Well it wouldn't hurt to tell you how our date went." she said as everyone leaned closer to her direction to listen. " We started our date by chasing and beating some crooks down town, then we went to diner where fortunately some robbers show up and we end up punishing the fools to a bloody pulp. We then took a walk in the park were we punish some street punks, and finally we interrupted and illegal exchange at an abandon warehouse where we broke everyones legs while they beg for mercy or for their mothers." she sighed dreamily. " It was romantic."

Everyone had a different face right about now. Ikaru sweat dropped " Um...right. Very...um, romantic?"

Tsuna finally shook his head, snapping from his twice in a day shock. " G-Guys! We better get going or we'll be late for school!"

Soon enough the entire gang manage, by God's merciful will, to get to school on time and avoid bringing Hibari's wrath upon them. Everyone went their separate ways to head for their class, which meant that it was now Tsuna, Tsukuyomi, Shin, and Sky on their way to class. Once inside their class they were greeted by Tsuna's twin brothers.

" Morning Tsuna!" Tsurugi said happily.

Tetsua grunted " I see you barely manage to get to class on time. I think you're finally slipping from your old age bro." he grinned.

The older brunet's eyes twitched before smirking. " Is that so? My, here I thought I slow down to let you put your diapers on so you could catch up, but I guess you get to full of yourself." he said sweetly, then shrugged. " I guess patients isn't best for the baby."

The younger brunet eyes flared. " What are you saying?" he gritted. " Are you saying that I can't reach you because I'm too young? Your old, I can even see wrinkles on you. So it shouldn't be much of a problem."

Now Tsuna's eyes flare. " Old? Wrinkles! I can beat your baby butt with both hands tied behind my back and wearing a blindfold!"

" Is that so! Then why don't you bring it!" he challenged putting his arms up.

The marked of the sky dropped his school bag and cracked his knuckles. " I'm gonna teach you how and 'old' person kicks ass."

They both launched at each other with the intention of beating the living crap out of the other, only for them to be smash and pinned into the ground. " Not so fast Tsuna. I can't aloud you to fight your brother here." Tsukuyomi said to the now twitching teen he had pinned under his shoes.

" Yeah Tetsua, don't be stupid. You two would destroy the entire school with your little scuffle." Tsurugi added releasing his hold on his brother, while the raven let go of Tsuna and let them both get up from the ground.

Tsuna and Tetsua groan before they felt a chilled down their spine. They turned to look at their beloved ones who suddenly had a dark evil aura while their eyes glowed menacingly as they spoke in unison. " Not to mention the bill we could've received because of you two. So for your sake behave because..." they spoke clearly saying ' If you fuck with us, we know where you live and we're going to rip your hearts out in your sleep.' kind of tone. " ...we are always watching."

Both brunets paled in dread before nodding with fright and behaved, sitting in their chairs alittle too stiff. Class started normally, the teacher began her new topic for their next exam while Shin payed close attention, Tsukuyomi fell asleep once again while Tsuna and Sky simply looked bored to death. Yep, jest another normal day of school for them.

" AHHHHH! MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN NANIMORI!" a girl shouted in panic running across the door, soon followed by a stampede of scared students.

The entire classroom stare in shock, before a howl was heard making the entire class panic and start running out of the room. The black hair teen, Tsuna, Sky, Shin and the twins stared with wide eyes. Tsukuyomi's eyes then narrowed before turning to the twins. " You two go calm the mass panicking out there while we go and check what this monster really is."

The twins nodded and quickly left. The red eye boy stood up and walked out of the room, followed by the other three. Soon the rest of Tsuna's guardians arrived and joined them in their search.

" What's going on?" Ikaru asked them.

" Yeah! One minute I'm in my Biology class and the next the a guy goes running across our room yelling there was a monster rampaging here!" Neo shouted dramatically.

Misy sighed. " Hibari will not be pleased with this."

Zeo spoke next, feeling uneasy. " Shishou, what is happening?"

The raven continue to walk toward a certain direction, keeping his eyes alert for any sudden movement. " I don't know Zeo, but I intent to find out."

A sudden sound was heard from behind a closed door making them stop on their tracks. The room, or better yet the classroom, was where their theater class took place. The group tense while Tsukuyomi lead them toward the double door and open them leading them to the wide open room. Some seats were knocked down while the red curtain on the stage had been ripped apart. The marked one of the mist frowned at the site before walking up stage and inspecting the remains of the curtain, closely followed by the rest.

" What do you think did this Tsu-kun?" Tsuna said while keeping his guard up, whatever did this could be nearby.

Said raven inspected the curtain before pulling a very thin hair out of it. He frowned in thought. " Hm."

Shin stood behind him before kneeling down to look at what was in the raven's hand. " What is it Oni-san?"

Tsukuyomi opened his mouth to replied but a growl interrupted what he was about to say. Everyone turned sharply to look at the corner where the growl came from. The corner was dark but they could see a pair of green eyes glaring back at them. Slowly the group could hear that whatever was hiding there was coming closer to them. A snout came out of the shadows before the rest of the body was exposed to the light.

The group eyes widen in surprised. Before them, standing in four legs, was a giant wolf thou his front legs looked a bit longer and instead of pawns he had two almost human hands covered with fur and sharp claws. The legs behind were almost human looking as well only bent in a certain angle and covered with fur as well. The chest, they could see, was well built and the beast had muscles, but not too big to exaggerate and had an elegant tail. All in all the wolf looked too humanoid while retaining some animal traits.

Zeo eyes nearly popped out of their socket. " What in blue blazes is that thing!"

To everyones surprise the wolf seemed to growl at Sky who backed away and hissed venomously. The creature tense and was ready to leap at him, but Tsukuyomi stood in his way. " Hold it! He's with me." he said to the creature as if it could understand him. To everyones surprise to wolf stopped growling and backed away to a certain distance as if showing respect.

Tsuna's mouth nearly dropped before shaking his head. " Tsu-kun, what is that creature?"

The raven boy didn't hesitate in answering. " He's a werewolf Tsuna." he then turned to the wolf before them. " Tell me, what is it that you want?"

" Forgive my intrusion Tsukuyomi, but we are in need of your assistance once again." the wolf replied standing in two legs now. Everyone's, minus Tsukuyomi, Misty, and Ikaru, eyes nearly popped out. " Our clan is having trouble with something. I'm afraid I can't tell you the specific details just yet until you reach my clans territory. Will you help us?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. " Of course. Please, go back to our base and wait for us there while we get things ready for the trip. Oh and try to make sure no one else sees you."

The werewolf bowed his head. " The black fang clan thanks you for your help. I shall await at your place then." the wolf then leaped from his spot and crawled out of a window near the ceiling and disappeared.

Tsukuyomi sighed tiredly before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. " Um...I have to tell you guys something."

Everyone stared at him incredulously. " You think?" they chorused together.

The raven laughed nervously. " Let's get back to the base and I'll explain the whole thing. I'll have Verde contact the Vongolas to settle things here." he then lead the entire group out of the building.

Having finally arrived at the base, Tsukuyomi took everyone to Tsuna's office, the boss room. Once they were all settle in a different spot he sighed and began. " Alright guys, you all know how we each have one of the seven elemental flames of the sky, similar yet stronger than that of the Vongolas, right?" everyone nodded not clearly getting the point. "Well...I lied. They are not the seven flames of the sky."

" What! But I read in the books about our marking and flames! How can they not be the flames of the sky!" Shin said surprised.

Tsukuyomi scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, the previous marked ones sort of change and tweak the information a little. Let me explain this more clearly. Now, you all saw that werewolf, right?"

" Yeah! How can there be a werewolf! They are not suppose to exist!" Neo shouted.

Tsukuyomi raise a brow before grabbing Sky and presenting him to the group. " Riiiiiight, that is why Sky, who is a vampire, is standing here with us when he's not suppose to exist." he replied rolling his eyes before gently pushing the other boy away as he continue. " You see, this world is actually divided by two. The human realm and the mythical realm known as the Lythian realm."

" Mythical? As in Ogres, Pixies, Dragons and all that stuff?" Tsuna said from behind his desk, paying close attention.

The raven boy nodded. " Yes. You see thousands of years ago, both world were actually one. Both living in perfect harmony with one another. That is of course before the humans side began to have a superiority complex and consider the rest of the creatures to be abominations. They say they were God's chosen ones. This lead to many death of the species and nearly their extinction, also the reason why our dragon began to eradicate the humans."

" Is that why Yami is so pissed off?" Sky asked curiously.

Tsukuyomi nodded. " To him, it was an act of betrayal and he hated the humans with a passion. That lead to the other events. Now, I said that the Earth, as an act of defense, blessed seven human with outstanding amount flames and power in order to control one of the seven Earthbound Dragons. The Earth wasn't the one who blessed the human, but the universe itself so we could protect the Earth better. Thus our flames are not the seven flames of the sky, they are the seven universal flames."

" The seven universal flames?" Tsuna repeated, paying close attention.

" There are many type flames out there such as the flames of the sky, the sea, and of course the earth. In order to maintain the balance of this world the cosmos granted us the flames of the earth, water, nature, light, darkness, time, and finally space. These flames are some of the elements that can be found out there in the cosmos." the former leader said.

" So then why do we have these flames that are similar to the flames of the sky?" Misty was the one to ask this time.

" Those are to cover up our true flames, you see our ancestors sealed our true flames in order to fool our enemies. We have yet to reveal our true universal flame and once we do we will become stronger. Misty..." the raven spoke to the model. "...you have been given the flames of nature. Thus you are able to control all sort of vegetation and such, your abilities after that...well I don't know but I heard you could also manipulate the wind. Neo's flames, as many of you can guess, are the flames of water. The difference is that she has control of any body of water or liquid there is. She can even turn water into ice and among other things. Ikaru's flame is the flame of the earth. Stone, rocks, and mineral can bend to his will, even sand as he has previously shown and fire if I heard correctly, don't know why thou. Sky here has the flames of light able to move and attack with unmatched speed plus can control light itself. Shin, you have been given the flames of time. You can guess what that means by that. I have the flames of darkness, able to great far greater illusions and blind my enemies as well as bend it to my will like Sky. Tsuna, yours is the flames of space able to warped it, transport to different places quickly and trap anyone within a space of your choosing." he took a deep breath before continuing. " Any questions?"

As he said this the entire room erupted with a a never ending bombardment of questions. The constant questions flying towards him was making him feel nervous and agitated. Before he got to the stage where he hyperventilate he use his gravitational powers to push away everyone and made them sit in their original place. At first everyone was confused at his actions, but once they saw him breathing a little too deep they felt guilty for putting so much pressure on him.

After a while he finally calmed down and looked with annoyance at the group. " I would appreciate you guys don't do that. Now, what I said is true. To obtain our true flames, the seven earthbound dragons will test us in their own terms. Once they deem us worthy they will unlock our true flames and we'll be able to obtain new strength, not only that but we can also merge with our partners to further our abilities."

Tsunayoshi frowned in thought. " Well that shouldn't be too hard." he then decided to let go of the subject for now. " Tsu-kun, what do we do now? What is our purpose?"

" Well Tsuna-kun. Being a mafia organization is our cover up. Our real job is to maintain the balance in both world and solving some minor request. You all saw the pandemonium that happened at Nanimori because the werewolf came looking for us. We need to keep the human kind oblivious the others existence and solve any problem that surface in both realms. Is that clear?" the raven hair boy answer and received a couple of nods at his explanation. " Good, now get ready because we're going to cross to the other realm."

Nodding the group, still a little uncertain, went to their respective rooms to get ready to leave. It took a little over fifteen minutes before finally the group stood at a white room that the raven boy took them. The room was large a mostly white, something Tsuna has come to hate since his Millefiore days, with some large equipment and a huge gate at the end of the room. Verde and some technicians stood on the edge of the room where a large monitor resided.

Tsuna was amazed by this. " Wow, this is amazing." he then turned to his boyfriend. " How come you haven't taken us here yet?"

Tsukuyomi scoffed. " If you think this is amazing then where we're going is going to make you piss your pants." he chuckled at the glare he received. " The reason I haven't taken you here is because thing in the Lythian realm have been rather calm, too calm if you ask me. This is the fist time in a long time one of the creatures from there came seeking help so I figure I could pospone this part of our duty.."

" So is that how we're going to get there shishou?" Zeo pointed at the large gate.

" Yes, Zeo. Usually we have to walk there, but thanks to Verde and his team, they were able to built this gate that will teleport us there." Tsukuyomi replied as he turned to look at the small Arcobaleno. " Is it ready Verde?"

Verde and his team typed furiously at a keyboard before them. " Finishing typing the location. Gate will activate...now."

As he said this, the enormous doors of the gate opened revealing a soft green looking light from within. The raven chuckled at his friends reactions. " Well, come on you guys. Time for you to experience something new." with that said he walked toward the light and disappeared from sight.

The rest hesitated for a second before finally gathering their courage and stepping into the light. The brightness from withing made them shield their eyes as they continue to walk forward, faintly hearing what sounded like doors closing. They continue to walk until the brightness slowly faded and was replace with the warm light of the sun. Taking their hands away from, or opening, their eyes the group stared and gasped at the scene before them. They were standing on top of a cliff, having the perfect view of the scenery, gazing at the ever green land below them.

Mountains could be seen in the distance covered in mist while the top was covered in a snowy white. Pieces of land floated lazily around the place while large amounts of water fell from holes on the sides and roots hung lazily from the bottom and reach the grounds. Bellow, they could see different types of trees, bending together in strange yet beautiful shapes and colors. Small house could be seen standing above the trees, all made of wood. They could see movement coming from whiting and below the houses and all around them. The air around them felt much more cleaner then what they usually feel. What caught their eyes the most was the large ethereal looking castle in the distance made of white stones. It seem to be blending with nature instead of sticking out.

Tsuna's eyes were wide with wonder, feeling like a child being show magic for the first time. " Wow." was all he could say. The rest nodding in agreement.

Tsukuymi chuckled at their reaction before turning to look at the scene before them. " Welcome to Lythia."

**The land of Lythia, what adventures awaits them now? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Ok so here's the first chap and hope you enjoy it. I know it's amojor turn of direction, but to those who had been paying attention might not be so surprise since I left some hints in the first arc. Vague, but hints none the less. See ya next time!**


	35. Lythia

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Ah, I received and read each one of your reviews and I have to say I'm quite pleased. Especially since I got reviews from old friends like TakeshiYamamoto2980 and Zero and some new ones too. It seem the majority like the major turn I did. Seriously people if Sky is a Vampire it was bound that I would put the rest. I need to fix my grammar since I got sluggish, I have to agree on that. Luckily I will get better soon enough. Well enough with my senseless talking and on to the next chapter. Enjoy.**

( Lythia )

" Look! There's a group of gnomes there! Hey, look there are some elves there too! Oh my frigging dragon, is that big foot! AWESOME!"

Shin sighed before grabbing a very excited Sky by the collar of the shirt, keeping him from getting too close to anything to cause harm...or complete annoyance. " Calm down Sky." he then smiled a little. " I know you're excited, I am too, but don't give them reason to jump on you."

The eager brunet turned toward the other boy. " Aw, your just worried about me, aren't ya?" he then hug Shin, causing the boy to blush a deep red all over his head.

" Alright you love birds, thats enough. Don't stray too far from the group or you're on your own." Tsukuyomi said as he lead the group of marked ones through the forest. Said boys quickly ran over to them.

Tsuna was looking around in awe. Lythia was a beautiful and clean realm, he could get use to living here. He then turned toward his boyfriend. " Say Tsu-kun, how are we going to find that werewolf? I mean, he was going to lead us to wherever his clan was, or do you know where it is?"

The red eye marked one shook his head. " No Tsuna, I don't know where it is. This place is huge and many clans of different species lies withing it. So our guide should be around here." he said looking around.

Some rustling and crunching could be heard from up ahead and before the knew the same feral looking wolf landed before them. Sky hissed at the beast while it growl menacingly at him. Tsukuyomi rolled his eyes. " Alright you two, knock it off. We're here to help each other out, not start a war."

The werewolf scoffed. " I'm still not sure if I should let a vampire walk into werewolf territory. Our species have been enemies since our kind was born."

" There was a time were you two worked together for your survival. Beside, Sky is a marked one and one of Tsuna's guardians, he has to come with us." the raven hair boy replied.

" Tch. Another reason for the vampires to brag about." the wolf scoffed before leading the group ahead.

The former leader chuckled at the other beast annoyance. " Oh come on, you know as well as every werewolf out there that there was a generation of marked ones where a werewolf was chosen to be a guardian."

" And what a glorious moment that was for our kind. That alone gave us enough teasing material to use against the vampires." the wolf chuckled in amusement. " Too bad fate decided to be a bitch this time and chose a wimpy looking vampire to be a marked one. He looks like he doesn't exercise at all."

" Hey! I do exercise you big bully!" Sky shouted, more like whine, at the wolf.

Said wolf was looking back at Sky with a raised brow. " Big bully?"

" He isn't very violent, he even refuse to kill a fly." Tsukuyomi replied.

"Ah." he moved his head forward and continue to lead the group through the dense forest.

It took around an hour to finally reach their destination. They were currently at the base of one of the mountains, many caves could be seen from the side of the mountain. A huge entrance dug deeply through the side, completely pitch black giving no visibility to what lied inside. Growl began to emit from every direction and soon enough werewolves from different size and colors began come out of the cave and some behind them. They circle around them and growled menacingly. Shin stood protectively in front of Sky. Said brunet didn't whimper but he did look uneasy.

" Relax brothers and sisters, the vampire is a guardian. He's with them." the werewolf that lead them spoke to the rest.

Groans could be heard all around them. " Great, there goes our teasing material on their kind." one of them spoke.

The groans quickly died down and the werewolves began to step aside as an old looking one began to make way toward the group. He then stood on two legs and offer his had to the raven boy. " Tsukuyomi, you sly devil. It's good to see you after all these years."

The raven boy grin widely. " Deleuse, you old mutt, it's great to finally see your face again!" he said excitedly as he shook the older wolf's hand.

" Still calling me old you brat? I tell you no respect for the elders." Deleuse shook his head while he chuckled. " I am glad you came to answer our call for help and quickly too."

The raven's grin grew even more. " The moment one of your pack members said the clans name's I knew I had to help as fast as I could. I would be here sooner, but I forgot the location...again."

" Your still the brave and forgetful leader from back then."

Tsukuyomi shook his head with a smile. " No, I'm no longer the leader." he then stepped aside and pointed to the brunet boy behind him. " Deleuse, meet Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna-kun, this is Deleuse, elder and head of the Black Fang pack. He and I took a mission together to stop a rouge cyclops from destroying their home and boy what an adventure it was!"

Tsuna looked embarrassed at the elder wolf. " Um...hi." he said shyly.

Deleuse approach Tsuna and began to circle and sniff the boy around. He took a few sniff here and there before a large, wolfish, grin appeared on his feature. " By our great ancestors! This boy has great hidden potential, truly worthy of being the leader of the Earthbounds. Not only that..." his grin grew even more before turning to the raven boy. " he's your mate, isn't he brat? Well, about damn time you found yourself one."

Praise and wolfish whistles came from all around the pack making Tsuna blush a deep red but smile shyly while the raven grin and laugh, trying to hide the pink blush over his face. " Now, now Deleuse. Now is not the time to tease me and my mate. We came here to help, now what is the problem my friend?"

The elder werewolf chuckled a little before nodding. " True, about some time now we have been cut from the river on the north side of our home. A wyrm has make the river his home and attacks anyone who gets close to it. Our clan have tried many methods to drive it out of the river without causing trouble to the rest of the dwellers here, but so far every attempt has been a failure. We need your help to get him out of the river and where it belongs. My clan is in need of the water from the river and we are growing restless. Not to mention the other creatures around here are also getting impatient with the beast. If something isn't done soon I fear there will be a war for the river."

Tsukuyomi frowned. " A wyrm? What the hell is it doing way out of its domain?" he asked aloud. " Don't worry Deleuse. Well get that bloody thing out of your hair."

The pack leader nodded, feeling grateful. " Thank you my friend." he then turned and pointed to a path behind him. " Just follow this path you see here before you. It will lead you straight to the river and where the wyrm is. Good luck my friend."

Nodding once, the raven and Tsuna began to walk ahead and toward the path, followed by the rest of their friends. Walking through the dense forest around them, the group continue on their way to the river. Sky was still babbling about 'how cool this places was' and among others while Shin and the others chuckled at his antics.

" I mean this place simply rocks! I wouldn't mind living here, but I think I would hate being on constant alert with all those wolfs running around. Bleh!" the brunet swordsman said while sticking his tongue out rather childishly.

The raven illusionist chuckled amused. " Come on Sky, there is no reason to hate the werewolves and them to hate vampires. It's a silly rivalry they have with each other yet neither side want to make the first move to end it. Silly, huh?"

Sky pouted. " Well...if they...um...if the vampires just..." he then sighed. " If there is anything or anyone you hate or dislike?"

Tsukuyomi thought for a moment. " Hm. Yeah, there is someone I hate in this entire world." he smiled while everyone looked at him in confusion.

" Hmp I bet it was Byakuran. That bastard nearly destroyed us as a family and as friends while aiming to conquer the world." the teal hair boy said with a hint of anger.

The raven boy laughed, confusing even more the group. " No. As incredible as it may sound Byakuran was more of a nuisance. In fact, if he didn't follow his horrendous ideal then he and I could've become best friends." everyone was surprise by the information revealed to them. Tsuna however frowned. Tsukuyomi continue walking and look at head, not letting anyone see his face. " But there is someone who I despise with all my being and I hope I never have to see his face ever again." his voice became darker as his thoughts wander to said person.

Tsuna would've gasped if he wasn't well trained. He was walking beside the raven and what he saw made his gut twist painfully. His boyfriend had a look of pure hatred on his face as he look forward. ' **Hm...whoever this person is...your mate clearly hate his existence. Better not mention it again brat.**' Tsuna couldn't help but nod at his partners words. " So, how much further do we have to go and what are we dealing with exactly? " the brunet said casually.

Tsukuyomi secretly thanked him before turning toward them. " Well if memory serves right...not much longer. Now about what we're dealing with, a wyrm is a small elemental worm with five different attributes flames of either the earth or sky. Usually they are pretty harmless and can't even hurt a fly. That is of course if they stay in their domain that was given to them by the Lythians. If they are out of their territory then they become a real problem to the rest of the Lythia community. "

" Where is there domain exactly?" Misty asked, curios about this new world.

" Well there is a sector in here know as the Sky and Earth sector, or S.E. For short, where the wyrms reside. That sector suppresses certain urges and abilities of the wyrms while providing shelter and food for them so the little guys don't really need to do much but move around. Once outside...well you'll see since we arrived at the river already." the raven teen finished and true enough they found themselves next to a wide river. " Alright guys, this will be consider further training in the Lythia field. Your job will be to defeat, without killing, the wyrm."

The group look to both side but saw nothing unusual. " Tsukuymi-kun, I don't see the wyrm. How are we going to lure it out of its hiding place?" the red fighter, Ikaru, asked.

" Haha. Silly Ikaru-kun, that's an easy question. We'll use live bait of course and I got the perfect bait already." he grinned impishly.

-5 Second later-

" WAAAAHHH! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BAIT!" Sky cried out while flailing his legs over the river since his arms, and upper torso, were tied up while being connected with a very long fishing pole. Tsukuyomi being the fisherman holding the fishing pole with a smile on his face.

" ONI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T USE MY BOYFRIED AS BAIT!" Shin roar in panic.

" Haha. Come on Shin, you know I won't let anything bad happen to Sky. The wyrms out of their sector love werewolf meat, but they also love vampires since to them it taste like candy." Tsukuyomi happily explained, sitting with his legs crossed close to the edge of the river and holding the fishing pole like it didn't had Sky flailing at the end, while everyone sweat dropped. He then grinned as he turned to his bait. " Keep up the good work Sky! Flailing around like that makes you all the more irresistible to the wyrm!"

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER! WAAAHH!" the brunet swordsman shouted as small tears forming in the corner of his eyes before looking down at the river and blinked. He saw three pairs of glowing eyes staring at him before he saw them moving toward him and a large mouth with very sharp teeth became visible. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A glint could be seen coming from Tsukuyomi's eyes before he forcefully pulled the fishing rod away. Not a second later a giant mouth with sharp teeth closed on the spot where the now crying Sky used to be. A large snake-like worm rose from the depths of the river, water dripping from its gray body. It had three yellow eyes gazing at the group below while its mouth remained open showing it yellow sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. Different color flames ran around his body as if dancing around them.

The raven boy whistle at the sight of the beast. " Impressive. A fully grown wyrm. You don't see that everyday." he said while holding the pole with a limp swordsman hanging lazily at the end while tears still run down his face. He then turned to the rest of the group. " Well guys, your mission is to capture the wyrm alive, no exceptions. You can use any means to try and subdue him. Now, me and Sky will be watching from a safe distance so we don't get hurt by the massacre...I mean battle that's about to emerge. Well, Bye!" he waved happily at the rest.

" WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tsuna roared, eyes nearly popping out of their socket. However, black flames swirled around the two boys and they vanished. " Oh for fuck..." the brunet started to say but got interrupted by a roar. He instantly went into his dying will mode and summoned his cloves. " Tch. I guess we better deal with this, but later I'll teach that bastard to ditch us." A tail came crashing down toward them. " Scatter!" he shouted and everyone moved out of the way, and so the battle began.

As the battle raged on, on the father side of the battle field Tsukuyomi was drinking some hot chocolate from his Chinese cup, watching the battle take place from top of a tree or more specific from a room he created for himself and Sky watching the battle on a wide screen tv. Said brunet was watching the fight while drinking his cup. He then pouted at the raven boy.

" You know that wasn't very nice. Using me as bait is one thing, but leaving our friends at the mercy of that thing is another." he said.

The raven hair boy took a sip of his drink. " Perhaps and I'll definitely get hell from Tsuna once this is over, but like I said earlier...this is training. Besides, you currently wielding the fake flames of thunder would've creamed the poor guy out within seconds."

" Hump. Here I thought you took me away as a form of apology." the young swordsman sighed. " Man, here I thought you cared about me." he pouted from the comfortable sofa they were both sitting.

" Aw, come on Sky you know I care about you." he hugged the brunet boy beside him. " I also care about the rest, but I can't always be around to protect you guys. You all need to be ready when the time comes. You don't know but you, being my counterpart as the wielder of the flames of light, would've have the advantage in the fight. In battle one doesn't always get the thing to go their way. Sometime one must face their equal or superior obstacle while they are at the disadvantage. You'll see, they will definitely win."

Sky snuggled in the hug. " Hump. I still say it was pretty mean. If I was your boyfriend I would've kick your ass for this."

The raven hair boy laughed, with a hint of nervousness hidden well in it. " Trust me Sky, I know. Hopefully it won't be so bad once this is over and Tsuna brings hell with him."

Back at the battle field, the wyrm closed it's enormous mouth just as Shin jumped away avoiding the deadly bite. The beast then brought down it tail on the group, surrounded by blue flames. Rapidly the teal hair teen threw many knifes in many directions forming multiple threads, Ikaru summoned two giants hands made of sun flames just bellow the threads. The tail came crashing down toward the threads. The flames threads were barely able to hold it down, but the sun hands were able to grab it and stop any further decent. That, however, didn't stop the tail from pushing down.

Ikaru grunted as he held the enormous tail, sweat forming on his forehead. " Guys! I usually don't mind holding off an enemy, but this guy is really heavy!"

Shin gritted his teeth in frustration and looked for Tsuna. Said brunet was throwing multiples fireballs at the head of the beast. The wyrm simply duck it's head in the water before resurfacing again once the attack passed, all while still giving pressure from it's tail. Tsuna flew toward the wyrm, reading his fist and strike, only for the long worm like monster to shake it off like it was nothing.

" Dammit! Why aren't our attacks working!" he shouted in frustration.

" That's simple Tsuna. You see a wyrm are elemental creatures. They are immune to the flames elements they posses. This worm has all your element minus Ikaru and Sky, but Ikaru will do little since they also posses great stamina, and defensive abilities because of his hard scale. Good luck then!" Tsukuyomi's voice echoed in the battle area and vanished after it finished explaining leaving the group to sweat drop.

Tsuna was bitting his thumb in frustration while nearly popping a vein. " I am so going to get you for that Tsu-kun." he hissed lowly, promising pain to his boyfriend. He then flied away avoiding the multiple cloud flame balls flying toward him. Skillfully dodging each one he then went to where Ikaru was still holding the tail and punched it, sending it crashing to the ground beside them before recoiling back into the water.

The battlers quickly regroup. " Tsuna-kun what are we going to do?" Ikaru panted.

" Yeah, that thing can't even feel our attacks!" Neo said exasperated.

Tsuna frowned in thought before turning to the blue hair girl. " Neo, your rain type flames! We can use them to put that thing to sleep, easing the functions of the wyrm's body!"

" But...Tsuna-kun, how are we going to do that? It has rain element protecting it and we can't even get a scratch on it. " the red hair fighter asked.

" From the outside. His inside may be vulnerable. Tsu-kun said that your flames can affect it. If you can make a sharp object with rain flames on the inside and sun flames on the outside, it can pierce the skin." the brunet leader explained.

" Like a syringe. Brilliant!" Shin praised.

" Good now all we need it to hold him until giving you guys the change to give it to him!"

At that moment the all heard a roar and looked up, just to see the wyrm getting ready to devour them all up in a single bite. Before reaching, however, multiple vines cover in cloud flames burst from the ground and coiled around the wyrm and even wrapping the mouth area to keep it shut. The group then turned to Misty who was kneeling on the ground while touching the ground.

" Alright, he's restrain. Now, hurry before my flames become useless." the model said while concentrating on keeping the struggling beast restrain with her vines.

" Right!" Ikaru shouted before he stomp the ground pulling up a large piece of stone and began to rapidly hit it. Some piece of stone flew at every direction as the fighter gave it form and soon enough they had a giant needle made of stone.

" My turn!" Neo pointed her ring at a base side of the needle and let a large amount of rain flames inside it. She quickly then turned to Ikaru. " Hurry up and surround it with your flames.

The red head boy nodded and did so. Now their 'weapon' was ready. " Alright, but how are we going to lift this up?"

Neo laughed. " HAHAHAHA! Silly, silly Ikaru the power of Yaoi will give me the strength to lift this thing like it had the weight of a feather! HAHAHA!" before Shin could tell her ' That's the most moronic thing I ever heard!', Neo lifted the needle above her head like nothing.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out, even Misty, while Ikaru clapped at her. " Oooh, God-like." he said with admiration.

" Now then big guy." she said gaining the attention of the squirming wyrm. " I have this needle with a healthy flame nutrition inside and it's all for you." her eyes glowed ominously as she gave her a wicked smile.

The wyrms eyes widen comically and began to trash around furiously trying to get away. Misty sweat dropped. " He's afraid of a needle?"

A dark aura surrounded Neo as she approached the creature, who had tears in his eyes now. " Now then here you go, with love from me and THE POWER OF YAOI!"

-Ping-

A wail of the creature was heard before the rest of the lythians saw an enormous worm like creature flying upward into the sky before coming crashing down into the ground, creating a huge splash of water. From the giant tv both Tsukuyomi and Sky stared at the event with raised brows.

" Well...that was...what the hell was that!." the raven hair boy said between pause, the brunet beside him only nodded.

Back at the others location, the river side, and some part of the forest, was completely drenched in water. Tsuna had an unreadable expression while he spit some water that he drank from the wave that hit them. The rest of the earthbound marked ones were equally drenched while the almighty wyrm's head laid on the edge of the raver with X for eyes, clearly knocked out. Seconds later black flames swirled a short distance from them and out came the remaining two members.

" Well done everyone! I knew you could do it!" Tsukuyomi grinned at them as he use his gravitational powers to lift the wyrm up with ease.

Tsuna glared in his dying will state. " You are so going to get punish for this."

The raven boy simply grin impishly. " Yeah right. Little Tsuna is going to punish me. HAHAHA!" he laughed, making Tsuna turned red put smirked later on.

The group of marked ones later travel to the wyrm zone that was a few miles away from the werewolves clan. The minute they enter the zone the wyrm shrunk in size. Now he was the size of a bean. The raven boy placed it on a safe spot and left the area with his friend to meet up with the wolves. Deleuse, the leader of the pack, thank them for getting rid of the wyrm and lead a few of the hunter wolves to retrieve some water for the clan. All in all, the raven boy was proud of his friends and nothing could drop his mood.

- Later that night-

The raven gulped, his wrist and ankles hurt for they were tied down by leather ropes. In other words Tsukuyomi, the fearless former leader of the Earthbounds, was tied up to a wall completely powerless, wearing a very revealing leather clothings. Usually he wouldn't care because he use his flames and power to get out, but the ropes suppressed them. So in lay man terms, he was screwed.

" Damn!" he mutter lowly. " I knew I shouldn't have drank that chocolate milk Tsuna gave me. Shit, why was I so gullible."

" I see your awake." a voice spoke from the darkness of the room. The raven felt chills down his spine, that tone was dark and promise pained. Tsuna walked casually toward him, shirtless and also wearing revealing tight leather pants and holding a whip. " Don't bother struggling. Verde design those ropes especially for you. Of course I had to persuade him to make them for me, but in the end he saw my way."

" You fiend! What have you done to Verde!" the raven boy demanded, fearing for his arcobaleno friend.

" You don't want to know." Else were the small arcobaleno was tied down in a chair being force to watch the Teletubies, he couldn't scream since he mouth was shut with a sock while Ms. Granger enjoyed seeing Verde torture from the back.. "Now then..." he smirked at his prey. "...ready for your punishment?"

Tsukuyomi began to sweat. " Oh god." he whispered. This will be one rough night.

**Hoho! Tsukuyomi's about to get punished! I leave this part to you imaginations since I will certainly not right this stuff. Well until later.**


	36. Transfer Students

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Sorry, for the little delay but I was very busy this week. So without further a do here's the next chapter for this week. Please enjoy!**

( Transfer Students )

The sun began to rise on the horizon, signaling that morning has began. Movement could be heard from within the base as everyone began to prepare for another day of work. Each one of the marked ones has gathered at the table waiting for their leader and the raven illusionist, which five minutes later arrived. However something was off...way off. Tsukuyomi was limping and wincing as he did while Tsuna wore a smile on his face. Despite the raven limping was a major surprise, what caught them off guard was the smile. It seemed so innocent and pure, but they could all feel it...the dark, mischievous aura that surrounded the brunet. Everyone in the room shivered at said aura and said nothing but ate their breakfast in silence and got ready for school.

As they made their was to school, Shin approach the raven casually while his hand rested inside his pockets. " So..." he started. "...I see Tsuna-kun made good on his promise to punish you. How did it feel?"

The raven huffed. " Humiliating...while at the same time arousing. Who knew Tsuna could use a whip like that." he said lowly so only Shin could hear as a shiver ran through his spine. " But it won't end that way..." he smirked. " Papa plays to win." he grinned feeling his temporary lost pride coming back.

Shin shook his head. " Something tells me this will be the beginning of a long war." he sighed as they reach the school gates.

Having made it a few minutes early, they all said their temporary goodbyes and left for their classrooms. Sky, Shin, Tsuna, and Tsukuyomi arrived at their classroom with little to no problem at all, which greatly bothered the raven boy. Tsuna obviously felt something off. His day was too good to be true. No tripping on thing air, no one pushed him around, no bitten to death, and he even dominated his boyfriend with no problem what so ever the day before. Things never went that well for him, almost perfect even. His suspicion where confirmed when he saw his boyfriend frowning.

" Tsu-kun...do you feel like something is off?" the brunet said, gaining the attention of the other two friends.

" You guys notice it too?" Sky asked surprised.

The raven nodded. " Something about this is bothering me. Things went a little too well today. This is what one would call the calm before the storm. Something is going to happen and soon."

They all frowned at this, but before they could even contemplate Tsuna's head was slammed to the desk of his chair by a hand, his brothers hand.

" Hey guys! What's up!" Tetsua said with a large grin on his face while his hand remained on the twitching brother's head.

Tsurugi simply sighed at his brother's antics before turning toward the other three boys. " Hello Tsukuyomi-kun, Shin-kun, Sky-kun. How have you been?"

" Suspiciously well considering what happened yesterday." the raven teen replied.

" Hey yeah, what was up with all that yelling? What caused it?" Tetsua said from the floor since some time ago Tsuna reverse his hold and now he was sitting on him.

The red eye boy grinned at them and wink. " It's a secret, but we manage to take care of it."

The blond twin raised a brow but let it pass, after all the guy could kick their asses if he wanted to. " Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Grandfather has finally deem us worthy to carry out the Vongola title. He's going to do a ceremony with all the family allies to make it official." the excitement was evident in his voice.

" Really?" Tsuna blinked, still holding his headlock over Tetsua while said younger brunet was pulling his hair and a ear. The older brunet suddenly let go of the younger one before he hugged him. " That's great! You guys deserve it after all!" pride evident in his voice.

Tetsua blinked before he sighed contently and grinned. " Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys. You taut us so much. I guess we should thank you for that."

Tsuna let go and embraced the younger blond. The mismatched eye boy smiled. " Right. You guys helped us grow up." he pulled away before looking at the floor looking nervous while shifting from side to side.

Tsuna notice that Tetsua was doing the same thing. Raising a brow he decided to ask. " Alright guys, what's up? Something is making you nervous. Come on out with it. The sooner you get it out of your system the better.

The blond boy fidget but decided to speak. " Well...we were wondering since your our brother..."

" We were wondering if you could attend our ceremony!" the brunet twin said suddenly closing his eyes.

" W-What?" Tsunayoshi shuttered while his friends nearly fell from their seats.

" You can bring your friends too of course!" Tsurugi added.

" We just want our big brother there and be proud of us!" the twins shouted in unison, not caring that they were in a classroom. Luckily for them no one seem to be paying attention.

Tsuna blinked surprise before looking at his lover. The raven was smiling softly at them before turning his attention to Tsuna and nodding showing his approval. The brunet smiled widely before turning to his brothers. " We would be honored to do so!" he said excitedly making the twins smiled widely. " But know this, I'm always proud of you guys no mater what."

The blond Vongola guardian of the Sky looked as if he was about to cry. " Big brother...your the best." he said before noticing that his brother's back was facing them and sniffing. " Tetsua...are you crying?"

Tetsua's eyes had a puppy look and tears running down them. " NO!" shouted the boy. " I'm not crying! I'm a man and men don't cry!" he sniffed.

" Well now, this call for a celebration! I say we all go to the beach and spend the day with the Vongola as a treat. Tomorrow since we have the day off. What do you guys say?" Tsukuyomi said as his grin appeared on his face.

" Awesome! Another day at the beach!" Sky punched the air excitedly.

Shin simply nodded while Tsuna sighed but smiled. He knew when both families where together they were asking for chaos to come knocking at their doors. In a good way of course. The twins were excited and immediately agree to come and bring their friends. The raven boy laughed at their eagerness and told them to met them by the school to take them toward the beach. After that, the bell rang signaling students that it was time to start their day, making everyone groan in displeasure.

The door opened and in walked the teacher holding some papers and all. " POP QUIZ!" he shouted making everyone jump out of their sits.

" Oh no, I didn't study! I'm doom!" Tsuna said dramatically while Sky was having a panic attack.

" Well if you weren't busy 'teaching me a lesson' last night you might have be ready. That means you need more training!" the red eyes illusionist said in a sing song voice while Shin nodded his head and blush. Tsuna threw his way an evil gaze.

" Thats right, you good for...I mean blessings that came from your parents." the teacher coughed before continuing. " We'll be having a quiz today, but first! We have new students." ' _Great just my luck more losers coming at this sad excuse of a school...my life sucks._' the teacher thought the last part.

" How can there be new students at this rate?" Tetsua asked.

The man behind the desk shrugged. " Beats me, I'm just doing what their paying me to do." Everyone sweat dropped. It was a know fact that their teacher dislike them, and thats putting it mildly. " Any who, we got seven new suckers, but only two will be joining our class. Now remember to put your happy face on and make them feel welcome. Then you can let reality hit them hard on their heads." he walked toward the door and slide it open.

In walked two new teenagers. One was a weird looking girl dressed in the most scify way one could imagine. She was wearing very tight white clothing and two inflatables around her person. She seemed to be bald except for the little patch of hair on the front, she also had sunglasses covering her eyes.

" My name is Shitt P., but you can call me Shitopi-chan." she started while everyones jaws drop to the ground. " My talent is Hakko, and my favorite food is Pi-Pu, Pu, Pu, PIII." she finished of with a click sound. Many of the students where left baffled by her and the things she said for they had so many meanings.

The twins jaws were wide open before they felt the presence of one of their guardians and looked around until they spotted Gokudera sitting outside on the branch of a tree with some binoculars shouting ' That's a real live UMA!' before pulling out a note pad and right at it furiously. The twins sweat dropped at his antics.

The teacher's left eye twitched. ' _Great, another weirdo. My life's just peachy._' " That's great Miss Shitopi-chan. Pick any available sit." ' _Please God almighty let this one be normal._' " Alright young man it's your turn. Please introduce yourself to the class."

The boy had red hair and was wearing a different school uniform. His face had some bandages from side to side, obviously from being picked on, and he was looking at the floor emanating a gloomy aura. Tsuna couldn't help but to relate to this kid, he reminded him of himself from a while back before the raven boy entered his life.

The boy was stiffed and unmoving. " ….My name is...Kozato Enma." he mumble softly, almost like a whisper.

The classroom began to murmur to themselves while the teacher sighed in annoyance. " Son, you're going to have to speak louder than that. Please, try to look at the classroom as you introduce yourself."

The boy, Enma, sighed before reluctantly looking up. As he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes landed on a certain person. He let a gasp of surprise before a smile appeared on his face, his eyes widening and shining with glee. Tsuna was left baffled by the sudden change and looked at the direction the red hair teen gaze went. Only to find they landed on his boyfriend. Tsuna almost jump of fright when he saw his boyfriend's look. Tsukuyomi was glaring menacingly at the boy, emanating a dark and vile aura around him that send shivers to everyone inside the classroom and out of it. Tsuna was shocked as he felt a large intent to kill coming from his lover. Never had he seen the raven in such a state of rage and hatred before. Tsuna again turned to look at the red hair boy who still looked as he just received an early Christmas present.

He then grinned and pointed at himself showing pride. " My name is Kozato Enma. I transfer from Shimon with my friends and I hope we can all get along!" he said with much energy.

The teacher had raised brow. ' _I'm surrounded by weirdos!_' " Um...yes well...go ahead and take a sit. Alright! We'll start with...the...huh?" the man suddenly felt a menacing atmosphere around him and slowly turned to look. When his eyes met with the raven boy he could swear he was seeing a demon staring back at him. Sweat began to run down the man's face. " Well would you look at that you all got a perfect score on the quiz! CLASS DISMISSED!" he then ran out of the classroom.

Tsukuyomi slowly got up from his desk, picked up his materials, and left the classroom without saying a word. The rest of the classroom followed, even the new students exit after him. Shin quickly got out his chair and went straight for the brunet.

" What the hell was that! In the time we spend together I never seen Oni-san so...so...so out of it! He looked like he was going to kill someone!"

Sky looked worried as he stood next to them. " He looked like a completely different person. I never felt so scare of him. I have always felt save around him."

The brunet leader frowned. " I know. He's so kind and happy. To see him like this...it's just not normal."

Shin growled. It took almost every fiber of his being to stop himself from punching the answer of whoever had upset his friend. " Who or what could've trigger such a negative emotion on him!"

Tsuna's frown deepen. " It was that red hair guy. The moment he entered the class it was when I felt the rage." he picked up his thing and began to walked toward the door. " Come on guys, let's find him and see what is going on." he walked out of the classroom with the other two boys and search for their friend.

Outside the school, where the many sakura trees resided, a lone teenager was found there standing still and silent. To anyone else the boy was simply doing nothing in there, but to a train person one could tell he was having a hard time controlling his rage. Tsukuyomi was beyond pissed. He had almost forgotten this dreadful feeling and he did not like it one bit. But he couldn't help it. Oh, how he wanted to find that red hair bastard and kill him in the most painful way imaginable, but he couldn't do that. Not only would he put many in death way but it would go against his nature.

' _How?_' he thought feeling frustrated. ' _How did he find me! I made sure to stay away from those fucking people and covered my tracks. So how is it that the entire Shimon family is here!_' he growled to himself. After he left the classroom, he quickly and with agility checked up the entire school in search of the rest of the new students without being detected and to his dismay they all belong to the Shimon family. A family that rivaled the Vongolas in power.

Unknown to him a figure walked calmly toward him from behind. " It's been such a long time, hasn't it Tsu-kun?" a voice said smoothly and lovingly. " I thought you disappear from the face of the earth and I really believed I would never see you again."

Muscles began to tense and hands turned into fists. Not turning around, the raven boy took a deep breath before speaking. " To you it may have been a long time, but for me it wasn't long enough. What are you doing here Kozato? How did you find me?" he asked in a restrained voice. His teeth pressing against each other hard.

Enma grinned, amused. " Pure coincidence. You see, the Shimon Family was invited to the Vongola inheritance ceremony. As allies of the Vongolas it was our duty to attend as guest."

' _Shit! I thought the Vongolas and the Shimon had taken different paths. I should had know they would still be at contact with one another._' The raven didn't turned around but continue to speak. " That's odd. History says that the Shimon and the Vongola had taken different path. The once brother families had separated for different ideals. All thank to your ancestors."

" Your right. The Vongola and Shimon had been at quarrel for many years and we avoided each other. However, the Vongola ninth had invited us, wishing to be allies with us once more. At first I was reluctant to do so, but then I thought I might gain something from it. Never thought I would see you if I agreed to be here."

The raven was cursing his luck before he felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Soft yet firm and strong hands began to caress the mid section. The red eyes illusionist felt like he was going to rip someones head's off. Enma had sneaked quickly behind him and he had embraced him. " I missed you. How about you and I get acquainted once more?" he smirked before he blinked in confusion. The raven illusionist felt odd. The red head boy sighed. " Man, you've gotten better with the illusions. It took me longer to realize it than before."

The surroundings warp for a moment before the location of the black hair boy was revealed. He was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed, glaring at the red head. " If you know what's good for you Kozato you will keep a fair distance from me." the raven boy then smirked darkly. " Unless of course you wish to die?"

Enma sighed before he grinned putting his arms inside his pants pocket. " Now, now Tsu-kun. There is no reason to be snappy with an old friend. Can we put the past behind us?"

The raven's eyes narrowed dangerously as they changed form and reveal the black pinwheels inside his eyes. " Watch it you fucker. You're walking on thin ice. Say that again and I will kill you."

The other boy's grin grew nervous as his eyes with the strange cross symbol in them stared at the black pinwheel inside the eyes of the other. " Fine, fine. No need for needless violence." he then smirked proudly. " But know this Tsu-kun. Now that I have found you once more...I will not let you go." with that the red head began to walk away at a calm pace.

The illusionist blood felt like it was boiling a little too hot, he literally snarled at the other. At that moment Tsuna and the other two showed up, missing the entire confrontation. " Tsu-kun there you are! I was worried that..." the brunet boy was cut off when a hand forcefully grabbed his shirt. The next thing he knew black flames had surrounded him and everything became dark. Seconds later he found himself in a rocky wasteland with no sign of life nearby. " Huh?"

The raven teen gave him no time to look around and discarded his school shirt leaving him with the white under shirt. " Tsuna...fight me, now!" he growled as his black gloves appeared covering his hands and black mist like flames surrounded them. His eyes glowed red as black flames appeared on his forehead.

" W-What!" the brunet was confused and panicked.

" I...I am really angry Tsuna." the other boy replied. Tsuna could see his body shaking as the other boy was holding himself from lashing angrily at him just yet. " I need to get rid of it, let my frustration out." his eyes narrowed. " Don't hold back or you'll die." with that he dashed toward the brunet and was upon him in an instant.

Tsuna instantly entered his dying will sated and summoned his gloves, barely able to dodge the flaming fist. " He really is going all out. I better focus and tired him out." the brunet then used his gloves and went for the attack.

The fight lasted for hours, the sun was beginning to set and the place looked like a wreck, adorned with craters and the ground sliced up or burned. Tsuna was laying on all four taking deep breath and fighting to remain in his dying will form. His body was covered in bruises and pieces of cloths torn up. Slowly lifting his head, he gaze upon his lover who was still standing on two legs and was panting as well thou not as much, but he too was covered in bruises and his pants torn in some places.

' _I can't believe it. I came at him with everything I got and still he can go farther than I can._' he thought while still panting.

Lucky for the Earthbound boss the raven had finally calmed down and dropped his posed. " That's enough Tsuna, I'm not angry anymore."

Tsuna looked hopefully at the raven coming out of his dying will mode. " A-Are you finally alright? D-Do you feel better." he received a shameful nod from the other before crawling toward him.

The other boy dropped to the ground and embrace his lover. " I'm so sorry Tsuna. I was just so angry. I needed to get that out of my system or I might have hurt someone. Please forgive me." he said hugging Tsuna closer to him.

The brunet snuggled into the warm and gentle embrace. " It's ok, I understand. But...what caused you to become like that? I never once saw you ever loosing your cool."

The raven sighed. " Let's get back to the base and I'll tell you and everyone in there."

Else where at a fancy hotel, a group of teenagers where talking to one another or just sitting or standing somewhere before the door suddenly opened. The redhead, Enma, enter the room grinning a little. " Hey everyone, I'm back."

The room was silent but before anyone else began to insult the boy like he knew they would one of them spoke. " Enma...you're smiling." A woman with black hair tied in a pony tail spoke. She was wearing a black uniform that hugged her body perfectly and a band on her left arm and a skirt. Her cool eyes gaze upon him curiously. " I haven't seen that smile in years. Did you finally meet the Vongola heirs or something else?"

" Something else Adelheid." he continue to smile before taking a seat in a comfy red chair.

Another one spoke. This time a teen with glasses and shoulder length hair that one could say he was one of the smart ones. " Well Looser Enma, what is it?"

Enma grinned this time. " I've found him." he simply said. Everyone in the room already knew who this person was and they couldn't help but worry.

Back at the Earthbound base, the raven and the brunet finally arrived and were bombarded with questions. After the raven calmed them down he asked them to meet him and Tsuna at the meeting room and they all ran toward said room. Minutes later Tsuna and Tsukuyomi arrived and took their seats. Verde and Ms. Granger where also present in the room.

" First of all, I would like to apologize for the way I acted at school and for making you all worry." the illusionist began to say in a sorry way.

" It's ok Oni-san but, what happened? What cause you to become so...blood thirsty all of the sudden." the teal headed trapper asked.

The raven turned serious for once. " That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You all heard the news of the seven new students that arrived today at Nanimori, right?" he received nods from his answer. "Well I want you all to stay away from them."he simply said and the rest became shocked.

" Shishou...why? You never tell us to stay away from anyone. What could make you say that?" the blue hair apprentice asked.

" I suppose I owe you all an explanation." the raven started. " For century the Earthbound family have been assign to be the protectors of this world. It is our duty to protect it from harms way, every being in it as well. Now, from the beginning when the first chosen marked ones appeared with the seven universal flames a large portion of the human had began to think that the mythical creatures, the Lythians, were abominations. Things that were just abnormal and needed to be remove from the earth. They consider them the beast of the devil and began to hunt them down and wipe them out."

He took a breath before continuing. " They nearly drove them to extinction but you already knew that. The dragons became outraged and stroked back full force. Now the humans faced extinction and all that let to the sealing of the dragons by the atlantians who sacrifice their whole civilization on their imprisonment. The marked ones were powerless during this time but they did not sit down and watched. They began to search for the ones responsible for this disaster and eventually found them. They were known as the Vongola and the Shimon tribe."

" What!" Sky shouted.

Misty's eyes narrowed slightly. " Vongola tribe?"

Tsuna's eyes were wide. " Tsu-kun...you can't possibly mean..."

The raven nodded sadly. " Yes Tsuna-kun. Your ancestor nearly brought the end of the world."

The sky marked one simply couldn't grasp this well. He stared at his marked with stunned eyes. " But then...why was I chosen to be..." he was cut off when he felt the raven's hands on his.

" Tsuna-kun...if you were chosen it means that you are worthy of protecting the earth and your family." Tsukuyomi reassured his boyfriend.

" So the Vongolas are our enemies since many centuries, but...who are these Shimon?" the model marked one asked keeping her voice neutral.

The raven sighed before continuing. " The Shimon are like the Vongolas brother. The Vongola use the sky flame while Shimon used the flames of the earth. Ironic isn't it?"

" You mean...like my flames?" Ikau frowned.

The ex-boss nodded. " Yes, however their flames are divided into seven just like the Vongola."

Verde and Ms. Granger were not liking where this was heading. " If your saying this...does that mean...?" the arcobaleno frowned.

Tsukuyomi nodded. " Today at our school...those seven students...are the Shimon family, descendants of the Shimon tribe. Kozato Enma showed up at our classroom today."

Verde's eyes widen while the secretary slammed her hand against the table. " Impossible! How could he know!" she shouted outraged.

" They were invited to the Vongola ceremony like we were." he closed his eyes and relaxed. " It was pure coincidence."

Ms. Granger gritted his teeth. " Damn our luck!"

Every marked one looked confused and worried. " Are they strong? Why is this a problem?"

" Not yet, their rings flames have been sealed away by the very Vongolas. Years back there had been a quarrel between them and it ended with the Shimon and Vongola rings true power being sealed away. If they had their full power they could be a problem in groups. And the problem...you guys remember when you asked me if I hated something, right?" everyone's eyes widen. " You guessed it. The Shimon current boss, Kozato Enma, is the one I hate with my entire being." he said darkly.

The tension could be felt by everyone in the room. Sky shyly decided to ask. " W-What he do?"

The raven boy's eyes narrowed dangerously before he calmed himself. " Something that for me it would be hard to forgive if not never. He nearly manage to kill my family a few years ago before Byakuran." he then stopped himself, looking at Tsuna with uncertainty and the brunet notice it. " I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry guys, but this is a touchy subject for me. I'm going to bed early since we got to take the Vongolas to the beach tomorrow, good night." with that he left a confused group and worried look and a worried Tsuna behind.

**Shimon has appeared after all these time. What will happen next? Wait till next week!**


	37. Earthbound Beach fun

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Hmm, how disappointing. Not to many reviews for the last chapter. I thought I surprised you all with that last one. Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Any who, thanks to the people that did review. Yes I know Enma OC but I had every intention on doing so. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially the one who's constantly threatening me to send her evil bunny from hell if I don't...or was it a cat? Meh, enjoy!**

( Earthbound Beach fun)

" Dammit! Where are they! They're late!" a shout could be heard from the entrance of Nanimori school.

A sigh soon followed the yelling. " Calm down Tetsua. They've only been late for five minutes. You got to have a little patient and wait."

" Kufufufufu." the well known chuckle made the Vongola group look at their illusionist comrade. " What are you babbling about?" Mukuro smirked before pointing to the twins right. " He's been there for five minutes already."

Everyone blinked before turning to look to their right and nearly jump out of their skin. Tsukuyomi was sitting on the side walk with Zeo drinking hot chocolate on a Japanese tea table, both sitting with cross legs and enjoying their drink. " Nice day isn't deshi?"

" Very Shishou." the blue hair boy replied before drinking his treat.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE DRINKING CHOCOLATE MILK!" Tetsua shouted popping a vein.

The raven boy grinned at the brunet. " Well, I'm waiting for you guys to get ready. Besides, Mukuro and Hibari already knew I was here the entire time." he pointed to the two who were also drinking hot chocolate.

" WHEN DID YOU TWO GET THOSE!" the brunet shouted again.

Hibari who had his eyes closed, opened them calmly and stared at the marked one of darkness. " Although this drink is enjoyable, you have made us wait this long. The punishment will be..." and murderous aura surrounded him. " Being bitten to death." he took out his tonfas and with a quick move of his wrists, spikes came out of them.

Everyone flinched, but the raven remained calm. " True, true, but let's not get hasty Hibari-san. Besides, you made a promise to Misty that you wouldn't bite anyone of her family to death." he grinned. " Isn't that right?"

At the mention of the models name, the prefect quickly put away his tonfas while his face remained stoic. The Vongolas where left very surprised, the bomber of the family was the one to voice it out loud. " H-Hibari has never put away his tonfas for nothing, it's just not possible!"

" Hehehe. That's the power of love my friend." the blue hair illusionist grinned mimicking his master's grin.

" Bah! That's a bunch of lies and misguided ideas is all." the storm guardian replied back with a snark, but shudder away when he felt an overwhelming aura.

" YOU WOULD DO WELL TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF LOVE YOU LITTLE ROACH!" Tsukuyomi's figure suddenly seemed larger as his eyes glowed with extremeness making the bomber faint. But then the raven return to his normal, joyful self. " Besides what's more beautiful than two carnivores falling in love? Hunting together, pouncing on their prey while bitting them to a slow and painful death. Dreaming of raising future carnivores with the same if not more passion to bite people to death than them. What could be better than that?"

Everyone had the same expression. You know, the one you get when you imagine something you really didn't want to see? But more shocking than that was what the prefect spoke next. " That was beautiful." a lone tear fell from his eyes as his face and voice remained stoic.

" I know." he grinned while he got up from his position. " Now come on. We are taking you on a deserted island I found and took as my own to celebrate your achievement." he began to walk ahead with the blue hair boy while being followed by a traumatize group.

After a short trip, they ended up sailing inside a very fancy looking boat and pretty soon they were all sailing through the sea. The Vongola where either happily with themselves or with either the Earthbound boss, Zeo, Neo, or Misty. That, of course, raised a question between the twins before moving toward the raven who was steering the ship inside the ship in a very technological room with the green arcobaleno on his shoulder and Ms. Granger eying a holographic map carefully.

" Hey Tsukuyomi-kun!" Tetsua spoke loudly gaining the attention of the people inside the hi-tech room. " Where is my brother?"

" Yeah, and for that matter where is the rest of the guys?" Tsurugi added politely since his brother was doing a lousy job at it.

The raven grinned at them. " Oh, them. I'll take you to see them." he suddenly turned toward his secretary. " Gingy, can you take over for a little while?"

The secretary smirked mysteriously at them. " Of course, leave everything to me."

" Thanks!" the black hair boy said cheerfully. " Alright guys, follow me." he began to walk away with Verde on his shoulder smirking with glee. They walk a little through some corridors and walk down some stairs before coming face to face with a door label ' Engine Room.'

" Why are we here?" the brunet sky guardian asked confused.

The blond twin thought for a second before speaking. " Are they helping fixing the engine or something?"

" Nope." Tsukuyomi grinned before opening the door and revealing the inside of the room.

Both twins jaws dropped to the ground. Inside the engine room...there was no engine. Instead they saw their brother and the rest of the marked ones sitting on what it looks like bicycles without their wheels pedaling hard and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Their shirts missing at some points.

Tsuna turned to look at his boyfriend and glared. " Tsu-kun, you bastard! Why do we have to be the engine!" he shouted.

" Oni-san! When I get my hands on you I'll...I'll..." the teal hair boy, Shin, glared daggers at him.

" WAAAAH! Why do I have to pedal! I'm getting sweaty and slippery!" Sky whined.

" Not that I want to sound rude but...WHY ISN'T ZEO HERE SUFFERING AS WELL!" Ikaru shouted indignantly.

The illusionist laughed. " Well, Zeo actually has been training none stop since we became a family. You guys on the other hand have slacked off and that's not a good thing. Besides, Verde came up with this idea so we could save a lot more money. Consider this training."

" TRAINING!" came the chorus of shouts.

The twins quickly shook their heads, snapping out of their trance. " W-When did this happen?" Tsurugi asked confused.

Tsukuyomi turned to look at them with a grin. " Well remember when we arrived? You guys saw them all waiting outside the boat, right? Well after you guys walked in..."

( Flash Back)

_After the twins boarded the ship the marked one of the mist, darkness, turned to them with a huge grin. " Hey guys, I'm going to need your help with something. Will you lend me a hand?"_

" _Of course Tsu-kun!" Tsuna replied sweetly at his lover._

" _I'm in." Shin added._

" _You bet!" Sky chirped happily._

" _Ok." lastly said Ikaru._

" _Aww, thanks you guys! You're the best." everyone smiled at him...that is until they saw a glint in his eyes before they were suddenly surrounded by black flames disappearing from the spot. The next thing they knew thew where sitting on some bicycles with no wheels but instead connected to the ground. Verde was there on top of his alligator with a whip on his hands. _

" _What the f..." they all started to say but they were cut off when said whip came dangerously close to them._

" _Now, now. There is no need for such vulgar words. If I recall correctly, you all volunteer to be our guinea pigs. Now pedal so you can move this boat and arrive at our destination." the green arcobaleno smirked while his glasses glowed ominously._

" _What! Why do we have to move the boat! Where's the engine !" Shin shouted._

_The glasses on the arcobaleno never stop glowing ominously as his smirk deepen as he, assuming, stared at them. " I'm looking at them. NOW PEDAL SLAVES!" _

( End of Flash Back)

"...and that's how they ended up here. It was all because they were afraid of a chipmunk, funny isn't it?"

The twins stared incredulously at him. " So you're saying they were running away from a psycho rabid chipmunk and end up being in the room, moving the boat?" they ask in unison.

" Yep!" he grinned happily. " That's the honest truth."

" THAT'S BULLSHIT!" the ones pedaling shouted making the raven laugh.

After a few minutes of non-stop pedaling, the boat arrived at its destination. An island that seem to be deserted for the vegetation was plentiful, the water were crystal clear, and the air smell a lot more cleaner. Of course the raven had secretly taken them to a Lythian abandon island, thou he could tell his friends already knew.

" Wow, this place is beautiful, to the extreme!" the sun guardian punched the air excitedly. Everyone else nodded.

Tsukuyomi, who was now wearing a captain's hat, nodded. " Yep, I found this island in my early years before becoming boss. Now, everyone change into your swim suits." he then began to walk to the engine room. " I'm gonna tell the rest that we've arrived.

Finally, the entire group were changed and already splashing or swimming inside the water, of course some were chasing the raven across the sandy chores. Hibari and Misty were happily resting on the sand while telling each other new strategies to punish the herbivores. Mukuro...he was up on a tree spying on potential prey. Neo...pretty much the same thing but on her surfboard. Verde and Reborn, who suddenly appeared on the island, were taunting each other. Ms. Granger was getting a tan and Bubu the polar bear...the same thing, he was even wearing sun glasses. Pretty much everyone was having a great time, but the twins remained on the chores.

Tsuna, who had decided to take a break on chasing his lover to the ends to the world, was swimming and relaxing when he notice his brothers not coming to the water. " Hey guys! Come on in! The water's great!" he smiled at them, however he frowned when he notice them shaking their head no. He swam toward the chore and walk toward them, his orange swim trunks sticking to his skin from the amount of water. He sat next to them and smiled. " So, what's up guys? Why don't you want to get inside the water and have fun? Gokudera has been shouting bloody murder for you to join him and Yamamoto for ten minutes straight." he pointed to the storm guardian who was flailing his arms frantically trying to get the twins to get inside the water.

" Um..." Tetsua began.

" We..." followed Tsurugi.

There was a moment of silence before they both sighed at the same time. " We can't swim."

Tsuna blinked making the twins blushed with embarrassment. He open his mouth to speak reassuring words but was cut off.

" Tenths...you can't swim!" Gokudera, who had magically appeared behind them, spoke in astonishment.

" Well that's weird." Shin added, who also magically appeared behind them.

" Indeed. How did you manage not learning to swim this whole time?" Tsukuyomi spoke last, nobody really cared he suddenly appeared because he always does that making the raven sulk on the inside.

" It's not a big deal!" the brunet Vongola shouted, his face heating up in embarrassment.

" Yeah! When we're in the water we always use our X-gloves to move in it!" the blond one added, equally embarrassed.

The raven teen shook his head. " Well that won't do. In a mission were it requires stealth you two would stick up like two thumps." he then grinned. " How about I teach you guys how to swim."

" Hold on! If anyone should teach the tenths to swim it should be his guardians or his brother!" Gokudera shouted before he snorted. " Besides I already have a full proof plan to teach them in a fast manner."

The raven frowned lightly and open his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his boyfriend. " I'm going to go with Gokudera on this one." Tsuna said making his boyfriend's jaws hit the ground. Tsuna simply shrugged. " Besides, if you teach them they'll be dead within ten minutes." he added making the twins gulped and Shin nodded in agreement.

Tsukuyomi almost popped a vein but his smiled remained. " Oh really?" he then grabbed Tetsua and pulled him to his side. " Well then, I say we make it a competition out of it! You, Gokudera, and Shin will teach Tsurugi your way." he then grabbed Yamamoto and Ryohei, who came to check on the ruckus, to his side. " While me, Yamamoto, and the loud boxing guys who never shuts up teach Tetsua. First team to teach their twin how to swim the better by midday wins! The winning team gets the honor and glory to brag about it in the face of the losers. Deal?" he said while sticking his hand out.

Tsuna smirked at him and took his and and shook it. " Deal!" he then turned to his team. " Come on guys let's win this and brag about it later."

" YEAH!" they all shouted while taken a confused Tsurugi and began showing him some simple strokes.

Tsukuyomi stared at them for a moment before he chuckled. " Heh, amateurs."

" Um...aren't we going to get to the water too?" the brunet Vongola asked.

" Huh? Oh no. I have a much better place to teach you." he grinned alongside Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

Seconds later, they were all standing at the top of a cliff facing the sea. " YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Tetsua roared, feeling scared.

" What? All you have to do is jump off this cliff and your fears of not knowing how to swim will be gone. It's easy." Yamamoto said cheerfully. He was the one who suggested it to the raven.

" There could be rocks down there! Have you even consider that!" the brunet protested.

" Let's find out." the sun flame boxer ran toward the edge and jumped. " TO THE EXTREEEME!" he shouted as he dived into the waters bellow before making a splash and disappearing from view.

" RYOHEI!" the brunet shouted in worry.

The boxer then emerge unharmed and swam rapidly to the chores before running back to the top of the cliff like an exercise crazed maniac. " Nope, no rocks down there. It's completely safe to dive in."

Yamamoto laughed. " Hahaha, there you go, no rocks. Now jump." he said happily.

Tetsua gulped before looking down. He was always look up for his bravery and unyielding personality, but when it came to water he would always chicken out. He had a fear of drowning and right now that fear was making his leg shake uncontrollably until he drop to the ground on all four. This was one feet he couldn't do.

" Now, now. Don't pressure the kid like that. No wonder he hesitates to jump in if you keep pressuring him like that." Tsukuyomi said while he stared at the trio.

" Hm, I guess you are right." Yamamoto said. " So what would you do?"

" Heh. Well first you got to show him that we got his back and place your hands on his shoulder like this." he said while placing his right hand on Tetsua's shoulder making him gasp and look at him. " This should give him somewhat an amount of confidence and send a message that he's not alone."

The sun guardian nodded in agreement while the tall asian teen smiled. " Oh, I see. Then what?"

The raven smiled. A glint appear on his eyes while his smile turned to a smirk sending warnings inside the brunet. Without giving them much of a chance to react he grabbed the brunet by his back. " Grab him quickly..."

" Hey what the...!"

" ...and do this!" he did a back flip and jump head first, holding Tetsua in an iron grip. They were quickly falling down, getting closer to the water. " THE BEST WAY TO LEARN HOW TO SWIM IS TO JUMP IN HEAD FIRST! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the raven began to laugh maniacally, his eyes glowed red, while Tetsua shouted bloody murder.

Yamamoto sweat dropped. " Um...that was...eh..."

" Extreme?" the sun guardian said as he saw the two falling down the cliff while the raven boy still laugh like a mad man.

" Yeah."

Seconds later the two crash landed into the sea and now were submerge within salty sea water. Tetsua began to struggle, thrashing and turning, trying desperately to get out. That is until he felt himself being hold straight up bellow the water. He open his eyes, which he close due to fright, and saw a pair of arms holding his waist reassuringly. Looking behind him he saw the raven smiling kindly at him before he slowly let go of his waist. Tetsua was going to trash again but the raven motion him to stay still. To the brunet surprise he wasn't sinking, he was floating bellow the sea.

Feeling excited he began to move his feet slowly. His excitement grew when he notice he was moving. Then he turned his head looking at the raven showing his excitement, which received an applause from the other. Tsukuyomi then motion him to mimic his movement since he added his arms to move even faster. Tetsua did so and he too began to swim faster bellow the water, a grin present on his face. It wasn't until the need to breath was beginning to itch that the brunet surface. Seconds later the boy surfaced, followed by Tetsua swimming around like an excited kid.

" I can swim! I can swim!" he shouted taking a big breath as he did so, showing his two friends his new ability.

The illusionist's head popped out of the water and grinned. " Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He received a splash as an answer making him laugh. When midday came, both twins were having a swimming contest, in which Tetsua was swimming in circles around his twin. " Come on Tsurugi! Need help?" he swam toward his blond brother who could swim as well, only a bit slower and more tense.

" Thanks!" Tsurugi replied cheerfully.

The two arrived at the chore at the same time, but it was clear who won the race. Tsuna and his team were left speechless. " I don't get it! How did you manage to teach him to swim that fast!" Gokudera exclaimed feeling the awful stench defeated.

" Oh, we threw him down a cliff." the raven replied happily, making the other's eyes nearly pop out of their head.

The rest of the day was spent playing beach games and little friendly competitions. The twins and their guardians were sitting along side the marked ones as they chatter peacefully. That is until...

" Hey Tsuna!" Tetsua called his brother.

" Yeah?"

" I know you're a pretty strong guy and so is the rest of your family...but, which one of you guys is the strongest?"

Tsurugi who was drinking a bottle water nearly spit it out. The Vongolas could feel a tension suddenly rising from the group of marked ones. The blond knew his brother has asked a question that should have never seen the light of day.

Tsuna laughed nervously. " No, no Tetsua. You see we are all strong in our own way and we have all agree to never fight among each other for obvious reason. That way there would be no trouble with each other."

Tsurugi sighed in relief knowing his brother had evaded a problem skillfully. Of course... " Yeah, but if there was a fight I would definitely would've won!" Sky replied with a grin.

That...set the bomb off.

" Sky-chan, some times your jokes are so funny I forget how to laugh." Shin grinned with difficulty, one could see a vein on his head. " Everyone know I would cream you all with my intellect."

" Blasphemy! Everyone knows the power of Yaoi has no equal. You are all just pawns of it's greatness!" Neo boasted.

Ikaru laughed at that. " Very funny Neo-chan. Considering the amount of failures the 'power of yaoi' has brought upon you. The one thing it's good is bringing pandemonium! The Gentle Fist is the strongest!"

" Hmp. You should all know your place. It takes skills and grace to wipe your opponent, and I have them both. You guys would've been blown away by my strength." Misty smirked.

Tsuna sweat dropped feeling a little uncomfortable. " Now, now guys. We're all strong in our own way. We shouldn't fight over this silly thing."

" Yeah right! Everyone here knows your are the wimp of the group Tsuna!" Neo mocked.

Tsuna immediately enter in his hyper dying will mode while a look of annoyance was evident in his face. " Now that was rude. Maybe I should kick your asses for speaking such lies!"

The Vongolas were shaking, feeling the hostile atmosphere, Hibari was at a distance knowing things would get ugly. They all could could feel their enormous power and a dark aura around them, eyes glowing with hunger for battle. It was their worst fears come to life, it was doomsday for the Earth.

The twins began to take steps back, getting ready to run, before they bump into someone. Slowly and fearfully they turned to see it was the raven smiling at his friend. " Haha. My, my. Now this is certainly interesting." The Vongolas looked at the raven and immediately step back. The image of the boy was slightly bigger with eyes glowing red while his black wings were sprouted. Black flames and destruction was his back ground, it even look like his breath was visible, and the amount of power coming from him was tremendous. " CAN I PLAY AS WELL!" he said with such force that it almost sounded like an echo and made the earth tremble.

Gokudera fainted.

" I say we settle with with a board game!" Shin changed the topic, dropping his impulse to fight immediately.

" A race would be better!" Tsuna added.

" A surf off I say!" Neo said sweetly.

" Let's meditate on this!" Ikaru spoke.

" Throwing darts! Lets throw darts!" Sky laughed nervously.

" No, let us hunt delinquents. The one who catches most win." Misty finished.

The raven suddenly returned to his joyful self in mere seconds. " That's what I thought." he smiled. " Now gather up everyone! The sun is starting to set and we got to take these guys home before the Vongola ninth starts to worry." he then smirked eyes glowing. " That means we need our 'engines' to return to their post."

Tsuna and the rest of the boys wanted to protest but knew better than to go against the raven after they all loosed their heads like that. So instead the groan and went to their place. Miles way, inside the boat, on a secluded area, a meeting was taking place in a dark atmosphere. Mukuro was resting on one of the many empty tables before he sense the presence of another.

" Did you get what I ask for?" a female voice spoke.

" Kufufufu. But of course." the Vongola illusionist pull out some pictures and handed them to the girl.

" Kyaaaaaaaah! These are sweet and so clear!" shouted, eying the pictures of the twins taking a bath together...thou others might think otherwise.

The blue hair illusionist smirked. " Of course. Now, did you get what I ask for, Neo-chan?" his smirk turned into a grin when the Neo pulled out a set of picture of Tsuna and Tsukuyomi, handing them to him.

Both eyed the pictures and laughed pervertedly before coughing to try to hide their nature and turn serious.

" This meeting never happened." Neo spoke.

" Agreed." Mukuro nodded.

Then, like a spy movie, they both disappeared into the shadows with their prize.

**Hoho, another random day with the gang! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	38. Inheritance of the Sin

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Alright people, I would like to say ' Sorry for the delay'. I was extremely busy this and the previous weekend because of all the test they threw at me. Luckily, I was able to get a little time and finish the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

(Inheritance of the Sin)

Timoteo was standing in front of a giant screen, a grim expression could be seen adorning his old yet wise face. He just couldn't believe it, after all the hard work he and his colleges have done to win the trust of his oldest grandson family was all in vain. The other person on the screen was also an old man yet his expression was that of serious business.

" I...I see. So there is no way we can form allies with them without upsetting them in anyway? Are you sure they are our enemies?" the ninth Vongola asked, trying to find a way out of this. ' _Are you sure there's no other way?_'

" I understand your position Nono. After all, your own grandson is the leader of those godforsaken marked ones. I too would try to find a way out if one of my own was part of our enemies. But I beg you, Timoteo, to consider our proposal. We need to be a close family once more if we ever wish to defeat them. We simply cannot let the Lythians rule this world like all those years ago. It would be the end of the human race as we know it." the man on the screen spoke.

The old man was stuck between a rock and a hard place. " I can see that there is little choice here. Alright Victor, we'll...we shall become allies once more and restore your power as a family once more." he sighed.

The man on the screen, Victor, nodded. " I thank you on behalf of the Shimon family. It must be difficult for you but you have made the right decision."

Timoteo did not look up even after the screen went black. " Perhaps I did, but that doesn't mean I like it." he mutter to himself before he went to tell his family, or more specific his grandsons, the news.

-Earthbound Base-

" Hurry up guys! If we don't get going we might not make it to the ceremony!" Tsuna shouted already dressed in a black tux with the family insignia on each shoulder while a cloak covered his body.

Tsukuyomi, standing next to him, rolled his eyes. " Be patient Tsuna. We're not going to miss the ceremony. Even thou I really don't want to go." he mutter the last part.

Tsunayoshi's eyes soften as he stared as his lover. " I know this will be difficult and your pushing yourself by meeting that guy again. I promise as soon as the ceremony is finish we leave." he kissed the raven's forehead.

The raven sighed. " Alright."

" Ok, we're ready!" an excited Sky shouted followed by the rest of the marked ones, all dress in either black tuxedos or in case of the women violet and blue dresses.

Verde suddenly jumped on the earthbound illusionist's shoulder. " Good, then get your puny butts into the limousine." he chuckled. " After all, special guest shouldn't arrive late." Ms. Granger nodded, she too was going..

" Wait a minute. If shishou is going to be out of the base and Verde and Ms. Granger are coming along...who's going to watch the base?" Zeo asked.

The mad scientist glasses glowed ominously. " We have that cover."

-Earthbound Boss Room-

Sitting inside the large room, Bubu the polar bear was sniffing, nose twitching and all, the piles of paper in front of him. Once done sniffing he pressed his paw at the end of the paper where the sign line reside leaving his paw print. Said paper required permission to aloud machines with sugar based treats to be placed all around the base.

-Back with the group-

Ms. Granger eyed the arcobaleno suspiciously but Verde simply shrug, but secretly nervous. " Now let's go. Before the base burns to the ground." he mutter the last part.

" What was that?" Tsukuyomi asked raising a brow.

" I said we better hurry before the dinner that we have planned for you guys go to waste." Verde lied quickly gaining a disbelieve look from the raven. He then hopped on his gator and made his way toward the limousine outside. The rest following behind.

Of course the raven boy was seriously not looking forward to the trip. In fact, the trip to the Vongola headquarters where the ceremony was going to take place seem too short for him. He and his friends and comrades left the car but not before turning to Verde and Ms. Granger and whisper something to them. Both of them nodded and stay inside the car and left.

" Hey, where are those two going?" Sky asked.

Tsukuyomi laughed and grin. " Don't worry about them. They just went with the driver to pick up some things and see where they are going to park the limo." he then put an arm around the swordsman and lead him away. " No come on I heard there was going to be a buffet for this ceremony. All you can eat!"

" Really!" Sky's eyes widen to look like two glimmering spheres while he drooled.

Tsuna and the rest frowned. " He's planning something. He only whispers to those two when he wants them to do something serious for him."

" Right, Oni-san is worry about something." the teal hair marked one said while fixing his hat.

The model of the group began to walk forward. " Let's wait and see. Oh, and let's keep our guards up just in case."

Everyone nodded before walking toward the large group of people waiting at the entrance. As expected from the start the place was packed with many mafia families. There were many with different clothings and wear and all had an intimidating aura round them. Tsukuyomi's left eye twitched and his breathing quicken, but only slightly.

" Easy Tsu-kun. We're here. There's no need for you to feel uncomfortable." turning his head a little, he gaze at the rest of his friends. " Guys, set up a circle around us and keep a reasonable space inside."

The marked ones did as they were told and formed a circle with free room inside it. The raven took a breath of relief and smile. " Thanks Tsuna, guys." he sure was grateful to have such good friends.

His thoughts about his friends were interrupted when he heard a commotion. The red eye boy looked and notice a group of mafia men beating up on someone. He narrow his eyes to get a better view and spotted red hair like Ikaru's. His eyes remained narrowed and began to walk out of the circle and toward the ruckus ignoring the multitude of people around him.

" Tsu-kun?" the brunet boss looked confused before he spotted where his lover was heading and his eyes narrow with worry and follow close by, so did the rest of them.

As the group approach they could hear shouting form there.

" What are you doing! The Shimon family are quest as well! Stop this you fucking bastard!" the shout was from a female.

" Heh, I never even heard of the Shimon Family. You guys all look weak and pathetic so you must come from a weak family." a muscle man smirked as he kicked the red head teen on the ground.

" Stop that you freak! What makes you better than us!" shouted a guy wearing glasses. " You're nothing but a fucking brute picking on those smaller than you!"

" Why you little brat! How dare you insult the right hand man of the Viridian Family! I'll teach..." the man's threat was cut short when he felt a hand on his shoulder. " Huh?"

The next thing anyone new the man was thrown into the air like a missile before disappearing from view. Everyone's jaws dropped and backed away. " How pathetic you are Kozato." a voice spoke monotonously, but one could pick up the venom in it. " Still playing the weak and defenseless boss of the Shimon?"his eyes gaze upon the teen on the ground. They weren't glaring, simply staring without a single emotion evident.

The redhead on the ground grin before looking with his bruised face up. " Nah, I was just waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and save me." he grinned as he easily stood up, making the surrounding group eyes widen in surprise. His face wasn't that damage either.

This time Tsukuyomi's eyes narrowed. " You disgusting worm. Why don't you just jump off a cliff and die."

" How dare you peak at the Shimon boss like that! Who do you...!" the woman with black hair began to shout only to be cut off when a hand grabbed her by the throat and raised her into the air. She began to squirm trying to get free but to no avail. A gasped escape her when she notice the boy's red eye slowly turn golden and slitted.

" Shut it you big breast loud mouth bitch, or would you rather have me crush your wind pipes?" the illusionist said in a cold tone.

Enma immediately tense and was ready to step in but someone already beat him to it. A hand softly and gently grabbed the raven's arm while the other arm wrapped gently around Tsukuyomi's chest. The hand holding his arms motion it to go down and it did, but it didn't let go. A concern voice spoke softly into his ears. " Tsu-kun. Please calm down. There's no reason for you to be bother by their taunts, you're better than that. Please, let her go."

The marked one of the mist's eyes return to their regular ruby red eyes before he sighed and let the woman go who drop to the ground. He then grinned sheepishly. " Sorry about that, I got carried away." he turned to look at his lover, Tsuna. " Thank you...for being with me." he whispered softly.

Tsuna smiled. " Anytime."

The Shimon boss knelt down and checked up on his comrade. " Adelheid, are you ok?" he asked in concern.

The woman, Adelheid, cough before answering. " Yes...fine."

Feeling satisfied that the damages made weren't too serious, Enma stood up and frowned at the brunet boy who just hug his Tsukuyomi. He really didn't like it, not one bit. " Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" he said in a business like tone gaining the attention of said brunet. " You're the Earthbound boss. Tell me, what is Tsukuyomi to you?"

Tsuna looked at him with annoyance but manage to faked a smile while he spoke true words. " Well Kozato Enma, Tsu-kun is my first friend, my savior, mentor, and further more..." he grinned impishly at him now while he spoke quietly so only he could hear him. " ...he's my lover."

The red head's eyes widen dramatically, completely in utter disbelief. The cross symbol on his eyes could be seen clearly. For a moment Tsuna could've sworn he saw a heartbroken look before it was replaced with the gloomy look he saw when he lay eye on the boy for the first time. " O-Oh. Well nice to meet you. See you inside the ceremony." with that he walked away toward the building followed by the rest of his guardians

Tsuna frowned not expecting the other to give up this quickly while Tsukuyomi stared in their direction with a neutral face, but on the inside chibi Tsu-kun was doing a happy dance and taunting the retreating family while sticking his tongue out in the end, mocking them. Outside, the face still remained neutral. " Alright guys, let's go inside, socialize, and get this over with. The more time we spend here the more I become on the edge."

Tsuna chuckled, he could practically feel chibi Tsu-kun's joy, but didn't say a thing. He knew he's boyfriend could be childish at times, hell everyone had one of those time even Misty, but those are a subject one should avoid unless beckoning the wrath of their owners. " You heard him guys, let's go and get this done. I got papers to sign back at the base." the brunet said making his way to the inside of the building.

Inside the building was really well decorated with an Italian theme. Not to mention really spacious and lighted just right. The windows where all covered with red velvet curtains and the floor covered with a red carpet. Everything match and was fancy. The place was really well made. The red head fighter watched in awe, as well as everyone else, while Tsuna whistled.

" My grandfather really went all out with this."

Tsukuyomi grunted. " Well, it is your brothers inheritance ceremony. Of course it's going to be grand."

Tsuna's left eye twitch. " Don't get cocky Tsu-kun."

The group had separated and gone their separate ways in order to go to where they wanted to go. Tsuna and Tsukuyomi had walk around until they spotted they twins shaking hands with random people who congratulated them. A wide grin appeared on the brunet as he lead his friend and lover to where the twins were.

" Congratulations guys! I can't believe your going to be boss at this young age!" Tsuna said happily and with pride. That is until he saw the twins tensing up and turn to him with a smile on thir face. Thou he could see they were fakes.

The raven grunted once more. " What are you talking about? You're only two years older than them and you're already a mafia boss as well. Thou it is an impressive achievement." he grinned at them.

" Thanks." the twins said in unison, thou there was a strain evident that both could sense. " Please excuse us as we greet the rest of the guest. Enjoy the stay." the two boys walked away from them.

The brunet boss's eyes narrowed. " Tsu-kun...there's something weird going on with them. Do you think they're alright?"

" Hm, I don't know Tsuna-kun, but something is bothering them. Of course they could be tense because they are on guard in case someone attacks. After all, many mafia families will try to get rid of them so they don't inherit the tittle. Let's be on our guard just in case." came the reply from the red eye illusionist.

" Sky! Stop eating all the food! There are others here that want to eat as well!" the two obviously heard Shin shouting from the buffet table.

" It's free food and there is more than enough for them!" now it was the brunet swordsman complaining.

" You ate half of what was on the table you greedy little pig!"

" I'm not a pig! I'm a growing boy!"

" You've already grew what needed to be grown! Now stop eating before they kick us from the ceremony!"

" NO!"

The two boys away sighed. " Let's go and get them before they end up blowing the place up." the marked one of the sky said looking at his partner.

" Right." the raven agreed and both went to separate they friends. Sky pouted when he got scolded by the raven and Shin grunted when Tsuna asked him to be a little more quiet.

The rest of the time, the group spend it in their own way. During some point Verde and Ms. Granger returned and socialize as well. Misty kept company with Hibari. Though usually the couple was quiet there was something off this time. Hibari's eyes almost look sad, she wanted to ask but knew she would get nothing out of him. Ikaru had to keep Zeo in check for the blue hair boy wanted to beat the crap out of Mukuro who kept smirking at him. Neo was preaching the ways of yaoi and shounen ai, anyone who disagree or mocked her ended being punched to oblivion. Tsuna kept an eye on Tsukuyomi who was glaring daggers at Enma. The Shimon boss would sometimes look at him and smile before looking depressed again. The rest of the guest kept to themselves until the Vongola Ninth step forward and gain everyone's attention from the front of a huge door with his guardians standing protectively around him.

There was a brief silence before he began to speak. " I would like to thank you, our allies and our special guests, to a momentous occasion." he started off saying. " Today, we have gather here to witness the birth of two new boss material candidates who have overcome many trials and hardships. Today we give birth to the new tenth Vongola bosses." some people in the audience applaud or cheered. " Never in our history as a mafia family had we had two people, let alone teenagers, made it to such an important positions." he then turned toward the twins and their group. " Sawada Tetsu, Sawada Tsurugi, stand forward with your guardians."

A roar of applause erupted as the twin stood up from their seats and made their way to the where they ninth and his guardians where. The Earthbound gang joined in the applause but couldn't help but notice they were a little too tense. " I hope they're ok." Tsuna whispered to the raven who frowned.

The men behind Timoteo then pulled out a black box and gave to him. Once the box was in his hand he turned toward the group that stood before him. " You, who have gone through so much to get to where you stand now today, I present you with the Sin of the Vongola."

Tsuna looked skeptical at the morbid looking black box and turn to his lover. " Tsu-kun...what is the Sin of the Vongola?"

" It is the blood of the first Shimon boss." his said ominously. " The blood of Shimon Cozart."

" W-What?" Sky shuttered. " What d-do you mean by the blood of the first Shimon."

" The Vongola may have forgotten and may think it belongs to Giotto, the first Vongola boss. But during that time Cozart and Giotto were as close as brothers. In fact it was Cozart who encourage Giotto to form the Vongola family. Giotto didn't know about his origins, although Cozart may had known. But during those time, something happened that broke the bonds between the Shimon and Vongola causing a feud between them. Blood was spilled and Giotto took some of Cozarts blood and put it on a vile feeling regret. No one knows what happened exactly that cause such an act but something obviously happened. That is the Sin of the Vongola. During the second generation was when the Vongola and Shimon's power were sealed away and only the blood of the first Shimon can break the seal on the Shimon rings. That's all I know about it." the raven finished explaining as Timoteo continue to give his speech. The rest of the gang were left speechless but continue to listen the ceremony.

" Tetsua. Tsurugi. Before accepting the tittle you must accept the Sin of the Vongola, you must take the sins of the family that has pass through every generation before you. Once you do, you can do whatever you see fit with the Vongola. Do you accept to take the sins of your forefathers?" the ninth said seriously.

" Yes, we accept." the announced in unison.

The man nodded and opened the boss, revealing a small cylinder tube containing blood. " Let's get this over with then." Timoteo muttered lowly while the twins nodded.

The raven illusionist's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before he could do anything a hi pitch screech blasted inside the room making everyone inside the room covered their ears in pain. The marked ones included. The horrible sound lasted only for mere seconds, but to everyone else in the room lasted an eternity. The screech was disrupted when an explosion came from all side knocking the quest to the ground.

Each marked one groan as they started getting up, trying to adjust their vision but made little progress because of all the cloud of dirt and smoke from the recent explosion. However, they could all see several figures standing from withing the cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared they could all see and what the saw made their eyes widen. The Shimon Family, who was sitting close to them, where now standing in front of the Vongola group.

Tsuna gulped, trying to grasp the situation. " W-What is going on?" he really wanted to believe the Shimon was protecting the Vongola, but his intuition told him otherwise.

Enma had a serious look plaster on his face. " Isn't it obvious? The Vongola and the Shimon family have always been like brothers and fought along side each other. Our purpose is to protect the human race from the danger that are the lythians. We may have had a rocky relationship and even broken our ties with each other, but our purpose brings us together once more." he then extended his hand toward the twins and open it as if expecting something.

The twins had neutral expressions on their face as they handed the Sin to the redhead. " We simply cannot aloud you to do as you wish anymore. To protect the human race, it had to be done." they said in unison.

The Shimon boss grabbed the little cylinder and opened it while he pulled a ring from around his neck. With much precision he pored a little amount of the blood into the ring. The ring glowed before strange flames surround Enma's right arm and his left hand. From the flames came a metallic gauntlet with the Shimon crest on the right hand while a metal glove appeared on his left. The gloves burned with the strange flames while surrounded by rings of text. He then passed the blood to the rest of his family which they too poured an amount on their ring before the too transform into some bizarre weapons, all surrounded with the rings of texts.

" You see, normally we wouldn't be able to be a match for you guys in our current strength, even with the Vongolas help. We needed the first Shimon blood to unlock our true power. Now, with this strength along with the Vongolas..." the red eye boss said in a serious tone as his family and the Vongola stood in front of them, all with their weapon of choice. "...we'll be able to take you down."

Tsuna felt confused before the feelings of disbelief and hurt were clearly shown on his features. The brunet then felt his blood bolling, anger rising at the thought of betrayal by those he trusted. Dying will flames of the sky burst with intensity from his forehead as well as his now gloved hands.

Gritting his teeth he snarled at the ones standing before him and his family. His anger grew, but the hurt he felt inside was worst. He couldn't help but to shout at them.

" WHY!"

**Betrayed by the Vongola once more, the Earthbound faces the Shimon and Vongola brotherhood. Next week see what happens! Till next time!**


	39. Shimon and Vongola Strike

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Well, I got more reviews since I started the fic so that must mean that I finally starting to appeal to you readers...again. Ok, I read your reviews and I am pleased. ****Have you all seen the recent update on the manga? Now Enma has gravitational powers! For Pete's sake! Either the author and I have similar minds or he's copying from my fic...the later one not likely. Well, I guess I better twick some things. Enjoy this chapter.**

( Shimon and Vongola Strike)

" WHY!" shouted the angry, but hurt Tsuna. His flames burning angrily and wildly.

Enma sighed. " It's simple really. The Lythian race is a potential danger that cannot be ignored. Those savage beast could easily tear the humans apart. We, the Vongolas and Shimon, who were once one, fought and vanquish their evil until your mundane beasts turned the tide around and manage to defeat us. Thou not entirely." he then glared at the Earthbound marked ones as he pointed an accusing finger. " You are traitors to your own kind, thus you need to be restrained."

" You mean you attack us only because of that! Are you guys some kind of morons!" Tsuna shouted, trying to control his anger. He knew it wouldn't any good to loose his temper now.

The woman, Adelheid, grunted in annoyance. " Of course you wouldn't understand. You freaks protect those living abominations. They are not normal. There was a reason they were banished and hunted down like the animals they are."

" Animals you say?" the raven mutter lowly. " Don't you dare use that excuse. Your side had a superiority complex and decided for yourself to exterminate the lythians. You're the true beast here." Tsukuyomi said as calmly as possible.

Enma shook his head, looking sadly at the other red eyes illusionist. " Just give up Tsu-kun. If you come quietly with us, I can make sure you and your family are spared. Besides, you're surrounded." he said motioning to the large amount of mafia men and women surrounding the group, all had weapons ready to kill them. " Please, don't let this be anymore difficult than it should be."

Tsunayoshi growled. " Dammit! How could I not see this coming?"

" Really? I was wondering why they didn't made a move earlier when he found me." Tsukuyomi replied making the rest of his friends look at him. The raven was holding a chain that seem to be coming out of nowhere. " I never trusted the Shimon one bit, especially after that stunt you pulled those years ago Kozato." he glared at the red head who averted his eyes. " But to think that the Vongolas would fall for your nonsense after all we've been through...that's what hurt us the most. I will not let my family, my friends, my boss, and lover fall prey to you today Kozato."

Enma was frowning. " What is that chain he's holding?" he pointed out. The rest of the group tensed but not as much as the Vongolas. They knew what chain he's holding was.

" Oh no!" Tsurugi cried.

" Shit." Tetsua followed as he blasted toward the raven.

A gravity sphere appeared around the marked ones making Tetsua's struggle in vain. " I will teach you not to mess with my family." the marked one of the mist pulled the chains. From his side, black flames appeared from the ground and a large coffin emerge from the dark flames. The raven ring became to life as the flames was fed to the coffin besides him. The large morbid box began to slowly open as a black light began to engulf the room. From within the coffin a hand softly grabbed the edge before pulling the body it was attached to it.

" No way! That's..." Zeo was surprise to see what came out of the box.

" So that's why Verde and Ms. Granger left. They went to get her." the brunet boss said as he stared at the box weapon.

Music began to play from nowhere as the large box disappearing within the flames it came out of. Macha, the illusionist siren, had taken the stage in a glorious burst of black light. Her mist flame veil moving around freely while her long hair covered her face. The siren looked as ominous as ever.

" Macha, Song of Shadows." the raven muttered darkly. The siren began to sing in her eerie yet heavenly voice an unknown tune no one could understand. The second everyone, besides the Earthbound and the Shimon and Vongola, heard the song they immediately clutch their head while screaming in pain. It didn't take long for the party to hit the ground while still screaming bloody murder.

" What is going on!" the guy with glasses shouted, he too felt pain coming from withing his head, but it appears it wasn't as severed as the rest.

" That is the Song of Shadows. A terrifying ability that attacks the brain itself. Once the tune enters your ears and into your head it will begin to damage the brain." the raven explained but didn't finished. " However, instead of killing the target, it also heals what it damaged with the tunes and continue to cause harm to the mind in a never ending cycle until I command it to stop or if Macha is killed. In other words it's a torture method to make the target spill whatever information they might have." his scythe appeared and held it threateningly. " Which means you're our only opponents at the moments since your guest and the ninth are unavailable."

At the mention of the Vongola ninth, the twins turned to look at their grandfather. True to his word he was withering in pain as he screamed at the top of his lounges. So where his guardians.

" Grandfather!" the twins shouted.

Enma cursed, but he expected something like this. " Julie!" he shouted, turning the shady looking man wearing a fedora hat and glasses. " Go and stop that thing!"

The man nodded and bolted toward the box weapon. The twins growled before turning to Mukuro. " Help him take down Macha. You have experience with that thing!" the shouted while the Vongola illusionist nodded, summoning his owl and trident, finally ran to aid Julie.

The twins then faced their brother's family with a glared. " Ok guys, you partner up with one of the Shimon family and aid them in anyway you can. Enma will take care of their boss, while we take care Tsukuyomi."

" No." came a low voice that belong to Enma. The twins stared at him with incredulous eyes. " You guys may had battle him before, but not when he's serious." he raised his gauntlet and let the strange flames burn. " I'll be the one to fight him."

Both twins were reluctant to do so, but figure he may have a point there. They really didn't want to face their brother after this fiasco, but it looked like fate had other plans.

The raven glared darkly. " Hm, you think you can take me on?" he chuckled. " I'll destroy you, Kozato."

" Well, I guess we have to see Tsu-kun." the boy with the cross symbol over his eyes said.

Without warning the raven boy launched forward while spinning around with his weapon creating a black circle with traces of silver. Enma's eyes widen before he glared and dodge the deadly blade. Said blade slammed into the ground and engraved in it while the raven use the staff section of the scythe to swing his body around like using a pole and kick the red head against the nearest wall and slamming him to the outside. Tsukuyomi wasted no time and pulled his weapon out before jumping out after the red head.

All this happened way to fast for the others to register. " What the hell happened there!" Tetsua shouted.

" Worry about yourself you loud mouth brat!"

The twins turned to look but got ram by Tsuna's arms and send flying toward the wall. The rest of the Shimon and Vongola stared in shock before each of them got ambush by a different Earthbound marked one that came rushing behind Tsuna. Sky jump into the air and threw his sword toward Yamamoto and the man with the weird hair. His sword glowed green before it divided into multiple short sword, all covered with thunder flames.

" Look out Kaoru!" the tall teenager shouted before jumping in the air and dodging each blade, the man also manage to dodge. However, when the blades touch the ground an electrical sphere was formed knocking them away.

" You traitors! You're going to have to do better than that!" shouted the brunet swordsman as he launched himself forward grabbing one of the many short swords. As soon as he grabbed it all the other short swords glowed green before flying toward the one he held in his hand and formed his sword.

The brunet began to launch a fury of slashes toward both men, but Kaoru seemed to be faring better. Yamamoto grunted when one of the slashes manage to cut him slightly on the shoulder. " Can't hold back." he pulled out two box and inserted his wring. A flash of rain flames game next before a small dogs with rain flames coming from his ears and a swallow appeared beside the teen. " Alright guys! Cambio Forma!"

At the command the two animals eyes became almost human and fused with the taller swordsman in a flash of blue. The light slowly died and now Yamamoto held on one hand a long sword who's blade was surrounded by rain flames and three swords of blue flames on the other. The teenager wasted no time and rush forward, all for blades in position to strike.

Sky jumped back slightly before summoning his electrical barrier. The asian teen's blades came down hard on the shield and manage to shattered it using the rain property. " What the..."

" My turn." Kaoru came in fast, his right arm looked like a spear covered in the rare flames. He thrust his arm forward and a spear of flames shot out of it.

Seeing the attack heading for him, Sky's body moved and blocked with his sword. However, the attack manage to push Sky back, knocking his sword from his hand. Both men ran toward him, ceasing the opportunity presented to them. The brunet's blue eyes narrowed. Thunder flames coursed through his arms and blocked both attackers as if he was holding two blades.

" No way!" the baseball loving fan said in disbelief.

" Impressive." Kaoru responded with awe.

The brunet swordsman grunted. " Just because I lost my weapon doesn't mean I'm defenseless. My weapon is a part of me not the other way around!" he then kicked both swords mans away and retrieved his sword before continuing his fight.

On another section of the building, Shin was dodging a barrage of storm flames arrows thrown at his direction. He dash away but the Italian bomber gave chase. " You're not getting away! Tornado Flame Arrow!" a powerful arrow of bone was shot at him.

Shin grunted as he summoned his storm barrier around him and block the arrow. " You're charge time was too short. That thing will never be as damaging. Not that it matters..." he smirked as he moved his wrist and fingers in a certain pattern. Before the bomber could react, strings of storm flames popped out of nowhere and in a blink of an eye he was trapped in a net of storm flames. " ...because you fallen into my trap perfectly."

Once again he move his finger in a certain pattern, this time knifes covered in storm flames came floating around the bomber. With a wave of his finger the weapons flied through the air, aiming for the trapped person in the net. Gokudera desperately tried to reach his arrow but his hand just wouldn't reach and since his weapon needed both hands to fire...' _I'm screwed!_' he thought.

Before the blades could come even closer a strange puddle substance drenched each and everyone of them. The knifes were decomposed rapidly by the time the reach the bomber. The nearly bald girl had jumped in front of the bomber and spray the substance on the threads from the two weird claws that hung over her shoulder making them turn to a puddle and free the bomber. The storm guardian drop to the ground and picked his bow.

" Are you alright Gokudera-kun?" the girl asked checking on the bomber.

" Worry about yourself."

The strange teen turned quickly but had no time to do anything else for Shin was already upon her and brought his blades down toward her. His blades were covered in his storm flames and as they came down they left a trail of said flames, but before the blades could cut her down and inflict major devastation because of the flames property three shield like barriers suddenly appeared before her stopping the blades on their track and forcing Shin to cease his relentless attack.

" Back off you bastard!" the storm guardian shouted as he switched his arrow for his gun arm and fired a storm beam merged with cloud flames to double the damage. His weapon quickly changed at his command from the gun to the arrow and charged another flame arrow at the teal hair.

The marked one of the storm raised a flame shield from his right arm taking the blast on. He grunted from the amount of the force of the flames blast. His shield barely held. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

The bomber grinned mockingly as he stood beside Shit P. " Is that all you got? I thought you were suppose to be the strategic one of the group."

Shin simply smirked back. " I am you poor naive fool."

Gokudera's smirk vanished when he felt dread, follow by a hand grabbing his shoulder and forcefully dragging him into the air. At that moment several spikes burst from the ground covered in storm flames, but even in the air they were not clear of harms way. Two knifes attached themselves to a wall from opposite sides and forcefully pulled a chunk of stone from them and swung them toward the pair in mid air. Shit P. moved her two claws on each side and squirted the strange liquid to both bolder and string making the dissolve before reaching them. After that her claws pointed downward and squirted the floor where the knifes where left and dissolve them as well before landing on the same spot.

" Hm. I see. So that's what you meant by Hakko. Your flames can dissolve anything they touch into a puddle and render it useless, giving it the name of the flames of the swamp. Defensive and offensive abilities at the same time, what a deadly combination."

The swamp flame user smiled. " My, you're an interesting one, just like Gokudera-kun. I would've love to get to know the infamous Azure Shin of the Earthbound Family, but sadly my allegiance lies with Enma and the Vongola." she then sprinted toward the teal hair marked ones. " Let's go Gokudera-kun!"

" Right!" Hayato followed the woman close behind.

" Hmp. I didn't want to fight you two, but I guess it can be help. Prepare yourselves." Shin, with a swift movement, threw a barrage of flames knifes toward the incoming duo.

Dodging a barrage of fists and using his palm to block the ones that he couldn't dodge, Ikaru fought against Ryohei and the man wearing glasses. He moved quickly and agile since he train his body to move in the direction he wish it to move. The problem being the man with the glasses. His flames were in the shape of leafs and instead of burning they cut and sliced anything they touched. His cloths had already some cuts here and there but he was faring better than most. Another set of flame leafs headed his way. Ikaru frowned before drawing sun flames into his two digits on each and and began to form a thread like barrier around him.

" Sun God's sphere!" he called and the flames collided with the sphere, or more precises were absorb by it. The sphere glowed before unleashing several golden beams at the two fighters.

Both fighters manage to move out of the way. Ryohei moved quickly toward the red head when the barrier died down and got ready to give him a devastating uppercut. " Here I go to the extreme!"

Ikaru's body reacted as he did a back flip avoiding to upward punch and kicking him away at the same time. Thou he had little time to relax since the other teen with glasses was already upon him. " You're mine!" he threw a punch that would clearly devastate the redhead fighter if it hit. The redhead fighter grabbed the arm and tossed him to the other side avoiding the blow.

Both Vongola and Shimon fighter tensed up. " Koujo! Let's attack him at the same time!" he shouted while running toward the sun marked one.

" Just what I was thinking!" Koujo shouted as he too ran toward the marked one.

Ikaru tensed and got into a fighting pose. " I will not loose to you." was all that he said before both fighter reached him.

An explosion of water occurred in another section of the building. It was clear who was causing trouble. " FOOLISH NONE BELIEVERS! BOW TO THE AWESOME MIGHT OF YAOI!" another explosion of water erupted as the marked one of the rain shouted.

A large man covered in what it looked like an armadillo's shell dropped a wall made of stone and fire that he summoned to block the attack. " That girl has some serious issues." he said in a lazy voice.

" Nyahahaha! Don't worry Rauji, Lambo-san will defeat the crazy woman!" the obnoxious Lambo shouted as he threw a grenade at the blue hair girl, which miraculously passed her defenses and exploded in her face.

Neo cough a bit before she notice something was out of place. She took out a small pocket mirror and looked at herself and scream. " NOOOOOOOOOO. MY beautiful HAIR!" she roared making the poor infant shake in fear. Her hair now looked like a giant blue smoking afro, this did not sit well with the girl. " HOW DARE YOU! THERE ARE TWO THING I WILL NOT TOLARATE! MESSING WITH THE POWER OF YAOI AND A GIRL'S HAIR. YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU PUNKS!"

Rauji and Lambo began to sweat. " This will not end well for us." the large teen said.

Misty threw one of her fans at Adelheid while she use the other one to block Hibari's strike. The fan that was currently spinning in the air got deflected and returned to her hand while she pushed her once boyfriend out of the way.

" Kyoya. Why have you betray us? Why did you betray me?" Misty said in a cold tone but the prefect said nothing, his bang covering his eyes.

" Hibari does what ever it is necessary to protect Nanimori. You and the other marked ones are a threat to our way of life, so he obviously chose the side that would protect his precious Nanimori." the Shimon guardian said as she sent a wave of icy crystal toward the model.

The marked one of the cloud responded by sending a stream of rapid wind toward the ice crystal. Each attack collided and canceled each other. Misty face was emotionless. " I see. So you chose Nanimori over me." Hibari refused to say anything. " Are you not going to say anything at all Hibari?" Silence was her answer. The model sighed, feeling disappointed and heartbroken, but didn't show her hurt. " So be it. You chose your fate and I mine. Prepare yourselves!" she shouted as many vines with thorns burst from the ground and swirled toward the two.

Half of the vines where hold by Hibari's hedgehogs while the other half was frozen solid. " Is that all you got!" Adelheid shouted.

" Not even close."

The ice queen's eyes widen before turning around. Misty was already upon her. Her eyes cold and merciless stared down at the Shimon guardian. The fans came down to deliver what would be a devastating blow, but a handcuff wrapped itself and trapped both her wrist together. The model eyes widen slightly before jumping back, gaining some space between them. The cloud marked one stared as the handcuffs began to multiply and trapped her entire body.

Adelheid let out a sigh of relief. " Good work Hibari. You manage to subdue one."

The prefect bangs still covered his eyes as he mutter lowly. " It's not over yet."

Before the ice queen could ask what he meant by that vines appeared from all the walls of the room, wrapped themselves to the weapon and broke each one into pieces, freeing the marked one of the cloud. Her fangs came to life with purple flames and she still looked emotionless but her eyes screamed bloody murder.

" Pathetic." she said as she launched toward the two, her cloud vines following close behind her. " I'll blow you away."

Tsuna and his brothers were locked in a heated battle. Tsuna was pissed but he held his anger pretty well since he didn't want to loose control and end up hurting his family as well, but the twins were another story. The blond and brunet twin were having a hard time dealing with him. Not only that but Tsuna also noted that they were not being serious. The marked one of the Sky kick them both in the chest making them fall on the floor coughing violently.

The older brunet shook his head and glare. " I really don't get. I see no reason for you to turn your backs on us. After all the hard work you two put on passing our trials and succeeding...only for you to throw it away in the end. Tell me...what did you two hope to gain for being our friends? Our trust so that you could get us unguarded when you pulled this stunt?" Tsuna gritted his teeth not being able to control his anger. " DID EVERYTHING WE WENT TRHOUGH MEANT NOTHING TO YOU GUY! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Both boy flinched but said nothing. Out of nowhere Reborn jump into the air and pointed his gun at the older brunet. " It was because of what lies on the other side that got the Vongola superiors scared. Thus they order us to do you in along with the Shimon." the young assassin replied as he shot many sun covered bullets.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widen as the bullets got close to him, but a stream of green lightning diverted each one of the bullets . Both side were shocked by the sudden attack. Verde jumped on Tsuna's shoulder while fixing his glasses. " Well now, there's no surprise there. The Vongola boss figure has always been a sham to cover the superiors." he smirked as he notice the twins flinch. " Unlike our family where the boss words is law. You all are a cover to cowards and follow their brain instead of a heart."

Reborn eyes narrowed. " Don't tell us how to run our family." he shot many times at the green arcobaleno.

Verde jumped away shooting his green lightning at the bullets while Reborn follow close by shooting his bullets. Tsuna was impressed as how well Verde could fight, he was holding his own pretty well against the so called best assassin. However, his thoughts were interrupted when both twins ram into him and renewing their fight. Tetsua had his sword out and was ready to strike the other when a large broad sword cover in mist flames blocked it.

Zeo grunted as he struggle against the flaming sword. " Don't push your luck Vongola heir. Attacking Tsuna while he isn't paying attention?" he grinned as he continue. " How cowardly of you. Be a man and face him head on."Tetsua growled but was pushed back while Tsurugi who had passed the blue hair boy was fighting against Tsuna, throwing a barrage of punches.

After many doges, Tsuna luckily punched the blond away before his intuition flared to life. He heard an inhuman scream behind him. He turned to look and his eyes widen. Macha was defeated and her spell was broken.

" Oh fuck."

Outside, Tsukuyomi dodge a barrage of stones that headed his way while he punched the one he couldn't. His scythe was nowhere to be seen, not that it was any use now. He had manage to cut the red head here and there, but that was it. Enma has proven him that using his scythe would get him nowhere so he decided to bring out his gloves and fight him with his best weapon, his fists.

After crushing the last of the earthly projectile the raven glared at the redhead. He had some bruises here and there and inside his red eyes the black pinwheels had appeared. Tsukuyomi growled. _' I can't believe he can keep up with me! He's not suppose to be able to stand at all!_' he thought.

Enma grinned, even thou his body was in worse shape than the other boy. " What? You thought you could easily take me out? Sorry to disappoint you babe, but I've been training none stop." he then took a gulp of air and flexed his muscles, trying to ease his pained body. " In addition to that, my power hasn't even reached its peak. I need seven days to reach full power, so right now my power is only a seventh of what it can truly be capable off."

" Hm, right now you're not that much of a challenge Kozato. In seven days you say?" he chuckled as his eyes glowed eerily red. " What makes you thinks you'll live long enough to even come close to full power? I'll dispose of you before that!" he rushed forward. His mist like flames began to disperse around him and took shape. Now rushing forward were several identical marked ones of the mist, all heading for the red head and emitting a dark mist around them. " March of the Damn!"

Enma cursed, trying to use the flames coming out of his gauntlets to fly and avoid the large amount of clones heading his way. However, all the clones use their gloves as well and mange to easily catch up with him. After that, it was a series of amount of kicks, punch, elbows, knees, and among others fell upon the red head Shimon. Enma mange to dodge the first five clones until one of them grab his ankle and slam him into the ground from there the rest began to unleash a series of combos at the red head. The Shimon boss couldn't even grunt in pain as the onslaught never ease up. One of them grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground once more. Each of the clones floated, circling Enma before each headed into the sky and rush down at the fallen boy.

" Hell's Slash!" they all shouted as they all rapidly swung their arm toward the target below. Several mist flame arcs descended from the sky and toward the redhead Shimon. Said teen cough before finally opening his eyes and what he saw made them widen. His eyes glow and the Shimon insignia appeared around them before the attacks hit.

Each one of the mist marked one landed on the ground before they started to fade into nothingness, leaving the real one standing. Tsukuyomi glared at the ground that was now severely cut in many direction, shapes, and size, plus covered in dirt from the ground. The cloud of dirt finally disperse revealing a very beaten Enma standing on his two legs. " What the hell! You should be nothing more than a dismembered corpse by now!"

The redhead boss cough some blood before wiping the trail left behind with his left hand. Despite he beaten state he grinned. " I got to say, that was one hell of an attack Tsu-kun. You gotten even stronger, which I might say makes you even more irresistible."

The ravens eyes widen with rage as a dark blush covered his face. " You piece of fuck! I'll crush you for that!" he pointed his gloves toward the red head and unleash his gravitational powers upon Enma.

Enma's eyes glowed once more and the insignia appeared around them like a magnifier. The gravitational force collided with an invisible barrier but crushed the surrounding leaving a hole in it's place with the redhead standing on the piece of earth in the middle.

The raven's eyes widen before they narrowed. " A psychokinesis attack?" he then growled. " No, of course, how could I forget?" he growled.

The Shimon boss was panting now with exhaustion. " Yeah, they got stronger when our rings awoke." he panted. " You like it?" he grinned.

Tskuyomi cursed, but before he could reply an explosion was heard coming from the Vongola base. " Tsu-kun!" a shout came from said direction making the raven turn and see his friend running toward him before finally reaching him. They all had some bruises or cuts here or there.

" Guys!" the illusionist said in surprise. " I'm kind of busy right now."

" Shishou! We got problems!" Zeo shouted.

Before the raven could ask, the Vongola and the rest of the Shimon arrived and took their place along with Enma. The ninth and his guardians followed and stood behind the group. A large mass of mafia leaders and grunts surrounded the Earthbound gang, all pointed their guns, weapon, or flames at them. Some heavily arm cars arrived as well carrying more mafiosos with weapons on there own, even some helicopters hovered over them pointing their blinding lights and guns at them.

Enma sighed. " Give up Tsu-kun. Your box weapon was destroyed and our allies have been healed. You are surrounded from every direction. Please, give up." he said weakly. '_ Please, don't make me kill you. I can take care of you, just give up!_' he pleaded inside his mind.

Both twins were bitting their lips nervously before speaking. " Please Tsuna...give up."

Tsunayoshi growled and looked at every direction, trying to find a way out for him and his friend. He cursed when he saw none, they were completely surrounded. He looked at his friend and saw they they were not about to go down with out a fight. He smirked, knowing that this could be the last time he would be among the living but he would give hell before dying.

" To think that it would come to this." a voice mutter. The marked ones looked at the raven who had a serious expression on his face. Black flames began to appear from his glove and began to burn even hotter than the mist flames. " Verde." he called the arcobaleno. " You know what to do."

The eyes of Verden widen before they narrowed and nodded. Focusing his energy to his green pacifier, Verde unleashed a green barrier covering the marked ones and the rest of their friends while leaving Tsukuyomi out. Tsuna and his friends were left confused at the sudden barrier before they all thought that the raven was going to sacrifice himself.

" Verde! Let me out! We can't let Tsukuyomi die!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

" He's not going to be the one to die Tsuna. Remember, there are only a few moment in Tsukuyomi-kun's life were he was forced to take a life away." the green arcobaleno said seriously making the rest of the marked ones swallow heavily. " This is one of those times."

The flames began to burn bigger and hotter before they began to swirled around the raven. Tskuyomi's eyes glowed red before muttering. " Amaterasu."

After hearing what the raven said, Enma's eyes widen in fright before his eyes glowed as well. The flames around the raven intensified before they exploded in a black sphere of swirling flames that quickly expanded. The flames swallowed each and everyone that surrounded them, even the ones on the helicopters and the heavily armed vehicles. Shouts of untold amount of pain and misery could be heard around the marked ones and their friends who were safely under the green barrier, but they could see Verde had a hard time with it as beats of sweat began to appear from his forehead. Tsuna couldn't see but the shouts of agony could be hear all around him like a symphony of death and despair. Sky covered his ears trying to block the screams while Shin hug him to give him some comfort. The Sphere continue to expand and cover more land quickly gaining more length and height before it suddenly halted. The screams also seem to have ended since the gang couldn't see anything for the flames were too black to see through them. Finally, the flames began to disperse and died down before completely disappearing.

What was left of the place left the marked ones speechless. The few trees, rocks, even a large portion of the building, were all gone. Vanished. The flames had burned everything they touched and left nothing behind, not even dust. Tsuna and the gang then laid their eyes on the raven who was standing on the same spot unharmed, though his cloak seemed to be burned away. Tsukuyomi seemed to be shaking a little before he fell back unconscious.

" Tsu-kun!" the brunet shouted and ran toward his lover once Verde dropped the shield.

The rest followed and surrounded the unconscious boy. " What happened?" the teal hair marked one of the storm asked.

" Amaterasu." Ms. Granger answered. " One of the kid's deadliest moves. An attack that unleashed unholy black flames onto any design target within visual reach. The flames unleashed are hotter than that of the sun and consume everything it touches, even fire itself."

The group was left speechless. " However, since Tsukuyomi-kun unleashed a large amount of flames it took a lot of his power to control them and stop them from spreading. If the flames would've escape his control it would be disastrous." Verde finished.

" What happened here!"

The group heard the shout and sharply turn toward the source. They grimaced when they notice that the Shimon Family, the Vongola gang, The Ninth and his guardians had survive. Secretly, thou, they felt relieved. Enma was standing in front of them, his gauntlet facing their direction. Smoke burned all around them but it collided with an invisible barrier.

Adelheid looked around and growled. " I can't believe that monster's power! He annihilated our entire force in one go!" but then she smirked. " But it appeared that it took his entire supply of strength to do so. How unfortunate for you that Enma was able to hold the flames back."

Said redhead did not move for a second, his bang covering his eyes. A smile suddenly appeared on his face. " I can't believe...I was able to hold that." he smiled before he cough blood and drop to the ground unconscious.

" Enma!" shouted the Shimon family as they checked their fallen boss.

Koujo growled and glared at the marked ones direction. " Don't get cocky just because you defeated Enma! We are more than enough to beat you!" he stood up and took a stance, so did the rest of the Vongolas as well as the ninth and his guardians. The Vongolas wanting this fight to end quickly and without more casualties.

Tsuna and the rest were ready for another round, thou things didn't look to promising for them. Before anything else happened, a large ship suddenly roared above them. The ship was white and looked high tech. It hover over the field before a white light shot down directly toward the Earthbound gang. The light engulfed them and in a bright flash they vanished. The ship then moved away and disappeared from sight withing the sky.

" What the hell was that!" shouted the bomber, Gokudera.

" Kufufufufu. It appears that our foes had allies in the wait. They escaped." Mukuro smirked.

Inside the ship the gang were currently in a large an spacey room. The raven was left in a bed that was inside said room to rest while the rest healed and took a place inside the room.

" I can't believe we were betray." Tsuna mutter lowly. The rest of the group looked at him with sadness. They took felt hurt because they had made friends with the Vongola, but Tsuna must've taken the full blow because he once swore to never do anything with the Vongola. His own brothers and grandfather had deserted him again. Tsunayoshi sighed. " More importantly." he said changing the subject. " Who's ship is this?"

" Well, I don't know but I'm glad because it saved us from having to fight those guys again." Sky said from his spot on the floor. " Those flames of the Earth are a little scary. I could take on both Kauro and Yamamoto, but the Ninth guardian as well?"

Shin nodded. " Yeah. They're not that strong, but if the Vongola had an upgrade to their rings as well we might have been in trouble."

" Don't take your guard down guys. We don't know if the person who got us here is a friend or foe." Tsuna said seriously.

At that moment a door on the edge of the room slide open and in walked a person. " I see you all are fairly well. How have you all been?"

The marked ones stared and their mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

" No."

" It can't be!"

Standing at the door was none other than Byakuran. He smiled at the group and wave. " Nice to meet you all."

**Byakuran? Alive? How is this possible? Find out on the next chapter!**


	40. A son's mother

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Well, I'm still surprise that in the manga Enma ended up with the power over gravity, coincidence? Maybe. Any who, sorry for the delay but school work had become even more hectic than usual. Without delay. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

( A son's mother )

For a moment time seemed to have stop. Everyone in the room was making sure that what they were seeing in front of them was real. Tsuna was the first one to break out of his dazed and he was the first one to snarl viciously at the white hair teen before them. Memories of those dreadful times and act flooded his mind. He did not like it, he did not like it one bit to remember his past mistake and the feeling of emptiness inside him.

" Byakuran! You swine! You're suppose to be dead!" he snarled. His sharp gloves appeared around his hands and they burned with fierce sky flames. " I'll dispose of you myself before you screw everything up again!" he shouted and launched at the other teen.

Byakuran eyes widen and backed off. " H-Hey, wait a second!" he try to speak but Tsuna was already upon him and ready to tear him down piece by piece.

" DIE!"

" STOP!" another one shouted and Tsuna's body freeze in mid action.

Tsuna struggle to move, his eyes, still burning with hatred, were still glaring at the white hair teen. Byakuran took the opportunity to back off from the enrage marked one of the sky.

" Tsunayoshi! Snap out of it this instant!" the same person shouted making Tsuna eyes widen before turning to look at the person. His lover had his arm stretched pointing at him and panting deeply, clearly overdoing it by holding him in place with his gravity powers. The brunet instantly calmed down and Tsukuyomi released him. The raven then drop to the bed he was laying on, taking large gulps of air.

Tsuna ran toward his boyfriend with a concern look. " Tsu-kun! Don't push yourself too much!" he then thought of something. " Why are you protecting this slime? He should be dead."

Tsukuyomi panted. " He IS dead!." he took a breath to continue. " The Byakuran you see before you is from a parallel world." he breath again. " He was the only one who didn't submit to the darkness inside his heart."

" What!" the brunet was stunned.

Byakuran nodded. " Yes. I am from a world where the deeds the other Byakurans committed were never brought upon. Of course the others bastards notice this and thought it would be funny to trap me in the in-between worlds. I was stuck there until the Byakuran from this time release me into this world."

Shin eyes narrowed in suspicion. " The Byakuran from our time? When did he set you free?"

" It happened during his final moments, when he was being consumed by Tetsua's desperation flames." the teen said as he closed his eyes and remember the moment.

-Flashback-

_Time and space moved around him as many worlds, many time periods passed by him in a matter of minutes. So even thou years have passed on the outside he still was a teenager. Byakuran was sealed away by his other counter parts because he didn't want to follow their ideal world. Heck, he wanted to build a world that would benefit mankind. His idea was label as a foolish goal and instantly got him in the in-between dimensions. A sigh escaped his lips for what appear to be the hundredth time._

" _How long have been here?" he asked to no one in particular. _

" _Around twenty years." a voice similar to his own replied._

_Byakuran's eyes widen as he turned to look at another one of his parallel self . Only this one seem to be fading away. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " What are you doing here? Here to mock me again for not following Your ideals." he put emphasis on your. _

_The other teen shook his head and smile. " No. I need a favor from you."_

" _A favor? If it is something to do with taking over mankind then forget it!"_

_The ghostly Byakuran shook his head as he smiled. " I'm dying. Right now, at this very moment, my body is being consume by one of the twins X-Burner. I have mere seconds there, but here I have a little more."_

" _Twins?" the white hair teen asked confused._

" _Hahaha. Oh that's right. All the other Byakurans know that Sawada Tsunayoshi is the one that uses the X-Burner. But in my world, it's different." he then floated closer to the other and pressed his finger on the other's forehead. " Here, let me show you."_

_In an instant the other Byakuran's mind began to have images and information on the fading Byakuran's world. Now he understood. " I see. So in that world the Vongolas are lead by Tsunayoshi's brothers while he leads an even more powerful family." he then frowned. " What is it that you want me to do?"_

_The ghostly Byakuran smiled at him. " With the little strength I have left, I'm going to release you from this dimension and send you to my world."_

_Byakuran's eyes widen. " What? But, why?"_

_Tired eyes gaze at the teen before him. " Like I told you, I am dying. My time is running out as we speak." he closed his eyes and sighed. " I have made many mistakes, too many to be forgiven. But the one I regret the most is not being Tsu-kun's friend when he offer me his hand." he open his eyes as tears fell freely down his face. " Please, be there for him and become his friend. Help him in any way you can. Be there for me since I failed to be there for him."_

_Byakuran's eyes widen in disbelieve. Not only was he stunned to hear such words from one of his parallel self but to see him cry for his mistake was what got him really surprised. He knew the other wasn't lying, for some reason, and nodded. " Alright. Even thou I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll give it my best shot and help him in anyway I can."_

_The fading Byakuran smiled gratefully. " Thank you...so much."_

_With that Byakuran was pulled in a direction and enter a portal that lead him to the now dead Byakuran's world._

_-_End of Flashback_- _

Byakuran sighed before looking at the group. " Well, that's how I got here and save you all."

There was silence before Shin spoke. " You expect us to believe that? That you are the rotten seed out of all the Byakuran in the different worlds?" the teal hair boy replied with a glare. " I find that hard to believe."

" I understand that. After all the other me did make a greater mess than all the other parallel Byakuran's had made so far." the white hair teen nodded. " However, if you want to know if I'm lying then ask Tsukuyomi-kun himself. Or better yet..." he turned to look at the brunet boss. "...ask Tsunayoshi-kun if I'm lying."

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna who stood up from his position next to the raven illusionist and walk toward the white teen. He stared at him dead in the eyes with a fierce glare. " Is everything you said right now is the truth?" he asked.

Byakuran gulped nervously but nodded none the less. " Y-Yes."

The glare intensified making Byakuran shake a little. Then Tsuna growled before he turned away feeling frustrated. " He's telling the truth." he told the rest of his friend. All of them had astound faces on them. Tsuna then turned toward Byakuran and whispered in his ear. " You may be telling the truth now, but make no mistake. If I ever sniff the first sign of betrayal coming from you I will personally send you to hell. Got it?" he smirked when he notice the other teenager shake and nod. When the sound of his lover's painful moans reached his ears he immediately back off from the white hair boy and sat beside his boyfriend while clutching his hand in concern.

" Ugh...every fiber of my being hurts..." Tsukuyomi whined childishly.

Verde sighed while shaking his head. " Well that was one hell of a blast. The range and height from the sphere you made was bigger than others you made before. It's really no surprise you're dead tired and your body's aches from passing your limits."

" That's nothing..." he, with the help of Tsuna, sat up. " We each suffer from today, but more importantly." he turned to look at the model. " Misty-san, how are you faring?"

The model of the school had been quiet since they were beamed into the ship, her bangs covering her eyes. " I'm fine." she said in a low tone. " This means nothing to me."

Everyone in the room knew she was lying, they new she, along with Tsuna, were among the most devastated of them. Ikaru sense the tension and decided to change the topic. " So what are we going to do from here on?"

Everyone was silent, including Tsukuyomi who almost always had something to say. This time he didn't, mostly because he was still tired and uncomfortable with the Shimon appearance.

" We move out of here."

Gasp and disbelieve looks passed through everyone in the room. Tsuna had spoken with a frown on his face. He rarely gave an order, but when he did they were meant to be followed.

" We can't stay here anymore. Not only are we dealing with my brothers family again but the Shimon family as well. Even more, now that the Shimon seem to had have an upgrade to their powers." the Earthbound boss sighed, shaking his head in the process. " As much as I hate to say it...we are no longer safe here." his eyes narrowed as he glared. " And I'll be damn if I let you guys, my friends, get hurt again like this."

The group in the room remained silent. They were betray once again by the ones they called friends and they were attacked for no reason. Neo who was usually the hyper one with her preach on how the 'power of yaoi' would prevail had remained silent. She really liked those guys and hope to be friends with them...not this.

" But Tsuna...where will we go? The Vongola and the Shimon are very influential families and one of their bases can be found all around the globe. It would only be a matter of time before they find us." Shin spoke.

Turning his head to look at his boyfriend, Tsuna opened his mouth. " Tsu-kun...do we have a mobile base we can use?"

Tsukuyomi began to think. " Well...Verde has been working on one but I don't know if he finished it."

" I told you it was finished three months ago." the small scientist replied in a deadpanned tone.

The raven boy sweat dropped before he laughed casually. " Well, what do you know? It was ready all this time." he laughed but wince then.

Tsuna put a soothing hand on the raven and calm him down a bit before he could hurt himself again. " Good. Then get it ready. We'll move to Lythia as soon as possible, in fact tonight we leave." he said.

" What!" Sky was shocked by the sudden announcement, everyone was.

Ikaru approached the brunet with a look full of concern. " Tsuna-kun, don't you think it's a bit too soon to move from here? I mean...isn't it a bit rash?"

" No, I agree with Tsuna." Zeo spoke, gaining everyone's attention. " This isn't the first time it happens. As much as I hate to say it, the ones we trusted have hurt us again all because you guys defend the Lythians and the humans side!" he shouted angrily. " They didn't even have the right to do so! They just did!" now he began to tremble. " Worst of all...Shishou was hurt by them and force to soil his hands with something he hates to do! Taking a life! He didn't took one, he took many...hundredths even!" his eyes glared at something they could not see. " I don't know about you guys but I have never experience taking a life, a human life, and I hope I never have to. It must be difficult to do so." he whispered the last part.

Once again there was a heavy silence in the room. This time Misty got up from her position. " Zeo is right, as well is Tsuna. We were betray because of what we are and what we do. Being two very influentials families, they have many allies and connections. We're not safe here. I will follow Tsuna's orders to the point, because when he speaks he speaks with our well being involved. One of our friend, Tsukuyomi, was force to do something we all would hate to do." she looked at the rest of the marked ones. " I say that's pretty good reason to listen to what he says."

The gang frowned but nodded in agreement. Tsunayoshi took this as a good sign and sighed in relief. " Then it is settle then. We well head back to our homes and get our things ready. Leave no evidence of our existence what so ever on your places." he then turned to the green Arcobaleno. " Verde, contact headquarters and tell them of our situation. Also, explained that Byakuran is with us and why he is with us. Once we get there we get things ready for our departure, then we return to the base." he received nods from the group, and took it as a good sign.

Tsukuyomi, who was laying quietly beside Tsuna, couldn't help but smiled with pride and admiration for his friends, especially Tsuna. ' _Well what do you know. He sounds like a true leader. My little Tsuna has begun to sprout his wings.' _he thought happily as he smiled.

Byakuran ordered the pilots to take them to a certain destination, and so the ship turned and headed to its new destination. Once the ship arrived, everyone took their separate ways. Tsuna, after leaving his lover in the base, quickly arrived at his adoptive mother's new bakery and told her of the situation. Kasumi gasped in shock, but didn't said anything for she knew he little boy was hurting and he was hiding it good. She had taken the necessary precautions and took the essential, including documents, papers, deeds, and everything that could give them information about them. Finally she took her sweets, breads, and everything to make them and threw them away. Finally, Kasumi told Tsuna to get some things for her at a certain place. The brunet told her to meet him at the base and he wasted no time and flew toward his destination. After, he got what his mother wanted he decided to walk toward the base and the quickest way to get there was through the park.

It was already late. The stars were all around the black skies and the moon shone brightly upon the small little town. Everything was quiet in the park but the brunet boss kept his guard up while looking casual. As he passed the center of a park a sound suddenly gain his attention. Gasp sounds followed by the sound sniffing could be heard from a certain direction. Curious by the sudden sounds, the young brunet followed the source of noise. It seem to have lead him toward a path inside the park where the benches were set. He carefully looked around for the source and pretty soon he found it. When his eyes landed on the person who was crying on the bench he immediate took a few steps back. It was his real mother, Nana. Although he no longer hated her, he still wasn't ready to face her nor his father. Tsunayoshi began to panic and hyperventilate, many thoughts and possibilities running through his mind made him unstable.

Without another moment he immediately enter his hyper dying will mode. His nerves calmed down and his thoughts became at ease. The marked one boss eyes narrowed in suspicion, the possibility that this could be a trap enter his mind. That was silence when his intuition told him otherwise. He took a deep breath and decided to leave since he still wasn't ready to face her, but the sound of silent sobbing stop him on his tracks. No matter what happened or was done to him, Tsuna simply couldn't leave someone in need.

Taking a deep breath he hid behind a tree with thick bushes on the ground that covered him perfectly and give him a shadowy look before turning to look at the brunet woman. " Is there something wrong Miss?"

Nana, startled, let out a gasp of surprise before turning to look behind her. Her eyes spotted the shadow figure and she became frighten. " W-Who are you?"

Tsuna could see that Nana was afraid of him, which was ironic. " Me? I'm no one special. Just a boy walking around the park at night. The real question is, why are you crying?" he asked in a calm tone.

The brunette sensing that he wasn't going to hurt her for some reason turned around to face away from him. " Oh, I just feel terrible because something happened to one of my sons."

Tsuna tensed, even though his brothers betray him he still care for them some what. " One of your sons? What happened to him?"

Nana sniffed before wiping her eyes with a tissue she got out. " Well it's about my older boy." Tsuna's eyes widen at this. " You see, I have three sons. The older one and twins. Though I was only able to raise the later two because we did something horrible to the older one."

The brunet eyes harden but he kept his voice steady. " Is that so? What could you have done that was so terrible?"

" When the older boy was born he was born with a condition. He had a weak heart and weak arms that could easily be broken. We had to leave him behind because of some reasons." the woman replied with regret.

Tsunayoshi could feel his blood boiling with rage. " That seem to be a cruel act. Did you not love him?" he said while trying to keep a snarl from coming out.

The brunette shook her head. " Oh dear no. We love him very much. In fact he was the very first blessing Iemitsu and I had. We were force to leave him behind."

His rage was slightly calmed and his interest was touched at this. He had to know more. " Why were you force to leave him behind?"

" I-I don't know if I should tell you this...it's not exactly normal." Nana replied feeling nervous.

The Sky boss sensed this and try to persuade her. " Don't worry, out here it's only you and me. No one else will know and I won't tell anyone. Besides, you look like you need to talk about it."

She didn't know why, but Nana trusted him. " Alright. Because of Iemitsu job, my family is involve with the mafia. Well, they run a mafia to be exact."

" The mafia?" Tsuna feign interest, he already knew.

Nana nodded not looking back. " The Vongola family is a pretty big and famous mafia family around the world and has many allies, but it has many enemies as well. Another thing is that Iemitsu is a direct descendant from the first Vongola boss, Giotto. At first we weren't part of the Vongola but part of some random family. If words got out that another descendant of Giotto was born he would've become an instant target and having a weak heart he could've died of fright if we were attack. I was already attack on various occasions. So we made a hard decision and decided to leave our son at the hospital to either keep him or put him in an orphanage. I even left false information to make other family members leave him alone."

Tsuna's eyes widen. " False information?"

" A diary, filled with nothing more than lies about our son." Tsuna almost fell to the ground at her words. His intuition haven't flared at all, she was telling the truth. " Later the Vongola contact us and offer my husband a place among them and protection. Finally, we could live a normal life with our son, but even that was denied. After we went back, they had told us that he was already given to a orphanage and what's worse they didn't even write down where it was. We spend two years looking for him but there was always something getting in the way. After those two years I became pregnant with my two sons, Tetsua, and Tsurugi. Some years later they decided to get into the mafia world on their own and they didn't even know they had an older brother because we were ashame of our stupid decision. Many years later, they stumble upon him and when we heard about it our hope grew. When they found out he was their older brother they rarely spoke with us and treated us like strangers, but we deserve it. After a month they finally forgave us."

Tsuna eyes soften. " It must've been tough on you. Taking all that and still raising two sons while searching for your first one."

Nana nodded but manage to smile a little. " Yes, it was. But my little Tsuna became a man on his own. He became a boss of an even more powerful family, he was guarded and raise by a wonderful woman name Kasumi, overcame his condition, and made many friends that love him for who he is. He never needed us and I'm pretty sure he hates us, but you know what? That's ok. As long as my little boy is happy and well . However..." she pause as she felt more tears fall from her eyes. " I think he now hates us more than ever because of a sudden event. I was so close to be able to speak with him since my sons made friends with him...now it's only a dream." she sobbed.

Tears began to swelled up inside Tsuna's eyes. He never knew this side of the story, fiercely believing that his parents left him because they didn't love him. Sure the decision to leave him wasn't the right one but at least they tried to fix it. His heart hurt seeing her like this. " Hey, don't give up. It took you many years to find your son. Besides, you never know how he will react when you two finally meet and talk."

" When we meet?"

Tsunayoshi smiled. " But of course. After all, you are bound to cross his path one day."

Nana sniffed. " That may be, but he will never forgive me. He has gone through so much because of me, Iemitsu, and our sons to be able to forgive us."

The brunet boy smiled and walk toward the older woman feeling glad that she had her back on him, knowing this was risky and his boyfriend would have a heart attack when he hears about this but he knew he was doing the right thing. He then place his arms around her shoulder and nuzzled on her neck making the woman gasp in shock. Somehow, this act felt natural to him. " Well I'll tell you this now...I forgive you, mom."

Nana gasped again, her eyes widening in shock as tears fell from her eyes. " Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna eased his hug and let Nana turned her head to look at him. He smiled lovingly at his mother as she stared at him like she was going to cry again.

" Mom! Where are you..." a pair of voice shouted and footsteps could be heard. Coming closer to them before they abruptly stopped.

Tsuna and Nana looked at the source of the voice before their eyes landed on the disbelieving eyes of both Tetsua and Tsurugi. Tsuna frowned before he lower his head and whispered in Nana's ears. "Take care mom, I love you. Always remember that." with that the marked one boss jumped into the air, spread his wings, and disappeared into the night.

Nana was staring at the sky were he son disappeared to, a smile appeared on her feature as tears continue to fall from her eyes. This time from joy, finally feeling the wight on her shoulder lifted. Both twins couldn't help but looked into the ground wishing for what she got.

An hour later the raven had just finished ordering the last of the supplies into the ship from his wheelchair. He was dead tired but needed to finish this, so he went and ask for the wheelchair to move around. Double checking the list he had at hand to make sure everything was set, he failed to notice his boyfriend presence from behind him. He nearly dropped the list to the ground when he felt arms circling around him but immediately calmed down once he saw brow hair over his shoulder.

" Well somebody is in a good mood today. Care to explain?" the raven asked amused as he took a sip of a cup of hot chocolate that 'magically' appeared on his hand.

" I talk with my mom." the brunet replied.

" Yeah I know. Kasumi came her an hour ago and told us." he said while taking another sip.

Tsuna smiled. " I meant my birth mother, Nana."

Tsukuyomi spit his drinking a comical fashion before turning to look at his boyfriend with a look of pure disbelieve.

" WHAT!" he shouted but immediately calmed down a bit. " Um...how did it go?"he try to sound casually while drinking again.

" Wonderful." he chuckle as he saw his boyfriend spit his drink for a second time. " I finally made amends with her. I guess I should talk to my father sometime too."

" Don't get any crazy ideas Tsuna. It could've been a trap. You could've been hurt! They could have sell your body to Barney the freaking PINK dinosaur for all I know!"

" Nah." the brunet said casually. " My intuition didn't flared and that's a stupid scenario Tsu-kun and you know it. Any who, is everything ready?" Tsuna change the topic knowing his boyfriend could get paranoid about this, especially if he knew that his brothers showed up at the end of his conversation.

The raven sighed. " Yeah it is. We're waiting on your orders."

The brunet boss had a serious look on his face. " Good. Give the order the move then."

Tsukuyomi nodded, he pulled a device from his wheelchair and pushed a button. " Verde. It's time."

As soon as he finished those words the ground of the base they were standing on shook slightly, however outside it looked like a massive earthquake was taking place. The ground began to open up as an immense object slowly yet steadily began to surface from the ground. From the distance one could see a giant gray like castle surfacing from the earth and slowly rising into the sky. The ground continue to shake while a strong gale, coming from the castle's turbines, knocked anything trapped in its wind away. Finally, the castle reached a certain height in the sky, floating proudly and elegant. Too bad no one was there to see it.

Verde monitor the flying castle status. So far everything was in order, they were ready to leave. " Activate the portal on my command." he called while the rest of the workers typed or scanned on their work station, awaiting his orders. " Now!"

A soft green light appeared above the castle in the shape of a circle and it was wide enough for the castle to fit in. Slowly, the castle began to rise into the light above and beginning it's process of teleportation toward Lythia.

Unbeknown to them, a figure stood on top of a cliff, gazing at the disappearing castle. It was a man and said man had a grin on his face.

" Oh-ho! What a magnificent sight to behold. This must mean Tsukuyomi-kun must be moving to Lythia. Hm, I wonder what happened to make him move from the human side? Maybe, it was that red head brat from a few years back." the man wonder before another grin appeared on his face as well as an unknown glint in his eyes. " I better move if I want to catch up to the kid." the man then began to walk away as he laughed. " Oh-ho! Won't he be surprise to see me again. Jojojojojo." he finally smirked as he enter a car and left the area.

**Who is this man and what does he know about the Earthbounds? Find out next time!**


	41. Hidden Past

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**I apologizes for the wait but...school work is piling up and all. We all pass through this pain. I had fun reading your reviews as you people tried to guess who the character at the end of the last chapter was and so far NO ONE got it right JAJAJAJA. It's an OC, one who I think it's about time he enter this story. Please enjoy.**

( Hidden Past )

" I can't believe this. They just disappeared from the face of th earth, leaving no trail behind. No clues, no information, no nothing!" Tetsua sighed as he slumped down on one of the many sofas in the room.

The Vongolas and the Shimon had gather for a meeting after giving the order to search for the Earthbound family. The order was given out after the marked ones escape in the mysterious ship. Every allies of both family searched high and low for any clues as to the whereabouts of the Earthbound. Their search gave no result during the three days after their attack. Tsuna and his family had simply vanished.

Enma sighed, he was still covered in bandages from his fight but other than that he was fine. " Well what did you guys expect? Tsu-kun wouldn't hang around knowing that two fully influential families, with many allies around the globe, were searching for him and his friends. They went into hiding of course, probably somewhere in Lythia since our side is searching everywhere for them."

" Hmp, as expected from the Earthbound, knowing when to pull back when the situation is against them." Adelheid grunted.

Kouyo smirked, a hint of smug evident in it. " Pathetic cowards. They know they can't handle us so they flee. Even their strongest member, Tsukuyomi, was no match for our combine strength. He's nothing more than a coward and a pathetic whore." he began to laughed but was forcefully lifted to the air by Enma who was grabbing fiercely he throat and choking him on the air.

" Never." the red head mutter darkly. " NEVER! Say that again if you value your life Kouyo! Tsu-kun is not a whore!" he snarled.

Even thou he was being choked he tried to speak. " B-But..that t-time...y-you..."

At that moment Enma threw him harshly into the ground, the other members of Shimon gather around the fighter in concern while the red head glared darkly. " Don't you dare bring that up in my face!" he snarled before flames appeared on his forehead. " That goes for the rest of you! You may be my family but insult Tsu-kun in my presence like that again and I won't hesitate to crush your bones!" he shouted before he stormed out of the room.

The Vongola, who where still in the room, stared with surprise. Gokudera was the first to break the silence. "What the hell was that about?"

The ice queen sighed sadly. " I guess Enma hasn't moved on."

" What are you talking about?" Tetsua asked with a raised brow.

" More importantly, why does he defend Tsukuyomi so fiercely?" Tsurugi added.

Julie, the man with the fedora hat, sighed before answering. " Tsukuyomi is someone special to Enma." he took a breath before he continue. " Three years ago he and the raven marked one where a couple."

( With the Earthbound )

Tsukuyomi was, once again, consoling his lover who seem to be depressed over the recent events that happened to them. The brunet boss was constantly trying to find something to do to distract his mind since signing papers wasn't enough anymore. The red eyes illusionist had tried it all, jokes, training, sex, outing, sex, playing video games, sex, playing board games...did he mention sex? Well, the point being he was getting a little depress by him.

" Come on Tsuna. You can't let this continue to depress you. You're stronger than that!" the raven said as he and the brunet boss walked toward the cafeteria. It was lunch time.

Tsuna sighed sadly. " I know Tsu-kun, but I can't help it. I mean, I open up to them so they can hurt me a second time? Why?" he sighed again.

" Oh come on Tsuna! Don't let them get to you! Being depress doesn't suit you! What do I have to do? Have office sex with you again to cheer you up?"

The brunet blushed. " Maybe."

Tsukuyomi almost tripped on the flat surface of the base. " Tsuna...sometimes you're a sexaholic, you know that?"

Despite that Tsuna manage to give him a larger smile. " But you love me anyways and love those special times we have."

The raven threw an arm around Tsuna's neck in a friendly and affectionate way. " True. So very true my sexy Tsuna." he grinned as he open the door to the cafeteria and walked in with Tsuna.

" Oh-ho! Long time no see Tsu-chan!"

Tsukuyomi stopped dead on his tracks before his head move in a mechanical way toward the source of the intrusion. His eyes landed on a very large man sitting on one of the tables drinking something hot. He had large gray bear and a normal size mustache, while he gray hair manage to reach his back for it was long and wild looking. The man was very, very, very muscular and was wearing a large mafia suit while wearing a long black coat that he wore as a cape. His eyes were closed as he took another sip of his drink. At one glance one could said he was at least seven feet tall.

The raven's eyes twitched before his black flames appeared on his forehead while moving his fist in a threatening way. " HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE NOW OF ALL TIMES OLD MAN! PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED! HAH!" he threw himself at the man and proceed to launch a barrage of kicks.

This caused a commotion as the rest of the marked ones arrive at the cafeteria the see what was going on. Sky looked at the seen with confusion. " What is going on? Why is Tsukuyomi-kun trying to kick that man in the balls?" he said as he watch the raven doing exactly what he said.

" Maybe he needs our help!" Shin said taking his blades out.

Tsuna, who was still trying to figure out what the hell happened, try to speak. " Um...I...What?"

Tsukuyomi's kick seem to go through the man, but to the well trained eye he was dodging with amazing speed an precision while still holding his drink. " Jojojojo! You have definitely improve over the course of the years my boy. Such precision! If I wasn't well trained my balls would have been pulverized! Jojojojojo." the man laughed as he jumped away as the raven landed a punch on the table breaking in. He drank as he open one of his eyes, revealing emerald green eye, and stared at the panting boy.

Verde walked in on top of his gator. The commotion was really bothering the scientist. " What is going on here? I can't work with..." he stared at the man and his eyes widen. " Hiroshi-sama? Is that you?"

" Oh-ho! Verde! It's so good to see you after all these years! How have you been?" the large man said with a pleasant smile.

" Verde...you know this man?" Tsuna asked confused.

" Of course I do. He's Tsukuyomi's adoptive father." the green arcobaleno replied.

There was a moment of pause before..." WHAT!"

" Jojojojojo! I see you found others like you my boy! Didn't I told you to give it time and stop being so pessimistic and eventually you'll find others like you?" the man, Hiroshi, spoke.

Shin and Sky raised a brow in confusion. " Onii-san? Pessimistic?" the teal hair boy just couldn't picture it. Tsuna, however, could since he's been inside Tsukuyomi's heart and felt sadden.

The man suddenly stood in front of the gang...and he was huge! His shadow practically covered the teens. Neo stared up. " Wow...he's big." The rest of the gang couldn't help but nod at her statement, the sort of felt intimidated by this man.

" Oh-ho! Tsu-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to your wonderful family and friends?" Hiroshi said as he looked down at the group with a grin.

The raven boy nearly popped a vein but manage to stay calm. He walked toward where is friends were standing and sighed. " Guys this is my annoying adoptive dad Hiroshi. Pain in my ass these are my family and friends."

Hiroshi nodded in acknowledgement. " My these look like a great group of friends you got Tsu-chan. You should feel lucky to have them."

Tsukuyomi smiled. " Yeah, I am."

Tsuna was still staring at the large man. ' _This is Tsu-kun's adoptive dad? Why didn't he ever told me he had one? But more importantly..._' he frowned. ' _This man is extremely powerful._'

'** I can sense it too kid. This man is no ordinary man.**' Delta responded inside his head making the brunet nod.

" Alright old man, what do you want? You haven't visit me in three years, and now you decided to show up? What's the deal?" the raven ask giving an accusing glare at the taller man.

Hiroshi put his arms up in mock defense. " Oh-ho, don't get mad at me Tsu-chan." he then stood straight and stared down at the black hair boy. " I was simply concern about your sudden departure to Lythia. You always preferred the human side even after all the bull shit they put you through. Seeing you leave...well it's stroke me as odd. Besides, I came to wish you a happy birthday this year, aren't I thoughtful?"

" MY BIRTHDAY WAS MONTHS AGO YOU OLD FART! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GAVE ME A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" the raven shouted with a teary puppy face look before calming down. The marked one of the mist grunted. " The leaving part...it wasn't my choice...it was Tsuna's orders."

The old man raised a brow. " Since when do you follow orders? Oh, by the way, who is this Tuna?"

The brunet raised his hand sheepishly. " Um...it's Tsuna."

Hiroshi raised and eyebrow and walked toward the brunet until he was standing in front of him. The man leaned down and stared at the marked one of the sky. His green eyes looked into Tsuna's caramel brown ones making him gulped but stared at the man with determination, thou he didn't know why. The old man kept staring before he burst into joyful laughter.

" My my. This little guy here may look innocent and cute, but he has an immense devotion for his friends and an admirable determination." said the old man before turning toward the raven. " Tell me Tsu-chan, who is this leader material boy?"

" He told you. He's Tsuna and the current leader of the Earthbounds...and my boyfriend." Tsukuyomi muttered the last part.

Hiroshi's eyes were wide in a comical way before he burst into the laughter once again. " Jojojojojo! Well what do you know? My little Tsu-kun finally got a boyfriend and, more importantly, got laid. Jojojojo."

Tsuna's face went completely red. Tsukuyomi's face also went red and he nearly pop a vein. " Shut it you stupid old man!" he shook his fist threateningly.

The tall man put his hand in defense once more. " Ok, ok. Didn't mean to offend you my boy. Now..." he suddenly turned serious. " What is the reason that you had to move here?"

Tsukuyomi's looked at the floor with a frown. " Kozato Enma...he found me again after three years."

There was a silence in the room. No one really know why Tsukuyomi hated Enma with a passion, but what ever it was it must've been terrible to reach said point of hatred. The atmosphere became heavy all of a sudden. All eyes landed on the taller man who had an evil looking grin on his face.

" So, it is just as I thought. Tell me, where is Enma? So I can give him a greeting...and RIP HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF HIS SHOULDERS!" Hiroshi said with such extremeness his eyes seem to glow and his breath was visible, while his background was that off misery and woe, giving him a demonic look.

Sky fainted.

Ikaru sweat dropped before he leaned toward Zeo. " Well...now we know where Tsukuyomi-kun get his extremeness from." the blue hair bay nodded in agreement.

The raven boy grunted. " The hell I know. He and the Vongolas are probably searching hi and low for us, but their current base is unknown and I don't care."

Tsuna couldn't help but frown at this. He still didn't know why he hated Enma, who in his opinion before the incident could have been friends with them. " Tsu-kun... I hate to bother you and all but...why do you hate Enma?"

Everyone in the room notice that the raven had tensed up. His adoptive father raised a brow in question. " Tsukuyomi, you haven't told them have you?" he said in a scolding tone.

The raven boy flinch at the tone. " No." he whispered softly.

Hiroshi shook his head in disapproval. " It's not a good idea to keep your family in the dark, but I can see this is a touchy subject for you. However, you must tell your boyfriend about it. It will do you good." the raven was about to protest but the man wouldn't have. " Go to another room Tsu-chan, I'll tell the others myself." he said in a softer tone.

Tsukuyomi looked like he didn't want to but none the less nodded and took Tsuna's hand, leading him out of the cafeteria. As the door open they walk passed Byakuran who had some papers on his hand. He was about to speak when he felt the tension coming from the two and shut up and let them pass. When they were long gone he turned toward the larger group in confusion.

" Did I miss something?" the white hair teen asked.

The older man shook his head. " No my boy, in fact your just in time to hear a very important piece of information about Tsukuyomi."

Tsuna and Tsukuyomi walked toward a few rooms before finally arriving at their bedroom. The raven let go of the brunet's hand and closed the door behind him. Tsuna waited patiently for his lover to begin. Their room was big and comfortable, red curtains covered the windows as the room was lidded to give it a cool ambiance. A king size bed rested in the center of the room, covered in amber and indigo colored sheets. Next to it was a huge drawer with their cloths in it. The brunet boss placed himself on the bed and wait for the raven to speak.

Tsukuyomi looked tense the entire time before finally he let out a sigh of defeat. " Tsuna...what I'm about to say...it's something I'm not thrilled to talk about." he looked at Tsuna was sad eyes. " I was hoping you would never find out. I know it's childish but I could hope."

" Tsu-kun, what happened between you and Enma? Why do you hate him so much?" the brunet asked bracing himself for whatever his lover might say.

Looking at the ground to avoid his boyfriend's gaze, Tsukuyomi finally decided to say something. " I won't lie to you, not that I could with your intuition, so I'm just going to just say it." he shut his eyes tightly. " Enma and I used to date."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Tsuna was trying to grasp what he was just told a few seconds ago before it came crashing into him like a tone of bricks. " W-What?"

" Enma was my first boyfriend and lover three years ago." the black hair boy said.

Tsuna felt a bit frustrated by the news. ' _I'm not his first?_' the thought enter his mind as well as jealousy for the red hair boy. He couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the raven for not telling him, but he squashed the feeling before it could poison his mind. " Y-You dated Enma?"

The marked on of the mist nodded sadly. " Yeah. Enma and I were boyfriends three years ago. He was very similar to you. He was clumsy, not very bright at our first years of our dates, charming when he wanted, and he had a fierce devotion for his family."

As he heard this, Tsuna couldn't help but notice how greatly similar he and Enma are, or were. He couldn't help but reply bitterly at his lover. " Is that why you fell in love for me? Because I was similar to Enma? Am I his replacement?"

The raven turned quickly toward him and glared. His eyes turned golden and his pupils slitted making Tsuna back away on the bed. " Don't you dare say that! You are nothing like Enma! You may be similar but that's it! The very thought of dating someone 'LIKE' him makes me sick to the stomach! I fell in love with you because you were kind, gentle, and a true friend, things I thought Enma had but I was wrong! I love you because you open your arms for a freak like me!" he dropped his head as his body began to shake. " For accepting this used body."

The brunet deeply regretted saying those words. He was confused, angry, and jealous that he couldn't think properly. " Tsu-kun. I'm sorry. I got Jealous because Enma became your boyfriend first that I didn't think clearly. Please, tell me a bit more about how you met Enma." Tsuna said softly.

Tsukuyomi nodded. " Well, it went more or less like this..."

-Flash Back-

_A thirteen year old Tsukuyomi sat quietly near a lake, watching the view with a serene look on his face, thinking about his day. He was annoyed because Byakuran had declared war on them for the fifth time. Of course he had won the war about an hour ago without casualties but it still bother him that the white hair boy walked a dark path. A sigh escape his lips again as he stared into the distance._

" _WAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

_The shout made the raven blinked and look up into the sky, where the scream came from. He saw someone, a boy, falling from the sky and crash land in the middle of the lake. Seconds he surfaced and began to flail his arms like a maniac, an obvious sign that the person couldn't swim. Tsukuyomi blin__ked again before he stretched his arms in the direction of the boy and lifted him into the air with his powers and pulled his body toward his location where he literary dropped him. He could now see clearly that the boy was a teenager like him, most likely his age, had messy red hair and his skin was slightly tanned. The boy also had a bandages across his nose for some reason. _

_The red head cough a few times as he rubbed the sore spot of his body where he had landed. His eyes looked around until they landed on the raven, who was looking at him with mild shock. " Um...hey there." he said lamely before he remembered what happened a few seconds before. " W-Wait, how did I get here?"_

" _I jumped in and drag you here." replied the raven with a bored look._

_The red head raised a brow. " If that is true, then why are your cloths dry?"_

" _I quick dried them of course." again came the bored reply._

_The other boy laughed slightly at this before shaking his head. " You know you're a very bad liar, right?"_

_Tsukuyomi shrugged, not really caring. " Perhaps. Then again, will you explain to me why you came falling from the sky like a rocket?"_

_At this the boy laughed nervously. " Hehehe. Funny story. My friends decided it would be hilarious to catapult me across the sky." he then smiled lightly. " Hi, I'm Kozato, Enma." he said timidly as he offered his hand._

_The raven took it without hesitation. " Yagami Tsukuyomi." _

_Enma had a pink blush on his face. " That's a cute name." he gasped in shock, not believing what he had just said. " I-I'm sorry! I-I don't k-know what came o-over me!"_

_The raven blushed a deep red. ' __**No one has ever said that to me.**__' he thought as he shifted from side to side. " I-It's ok. Really."_

_Both boys shifted nervously, looking away from each other while blushing. Enma was the one who decided to break the silence that surrounded them. " Say Tsu-kun, wanna meet m-my friends? We could, y-you know, h-hang out and stuff."_

" _Um...sure En-kun." replied the nervous black hair boy._

_The red head smile shyly and grabbed the others hand as he led him to his friends, his family. Neither boy notice the pet name the gave each other in that moment. _

_-End of Flashback-_

The raven sighed sadly at the memory. " That's how I met Enma. Later on he introduce me to his family members and we became friends. Three weeks later he asked me out and we became boyfriends. We were on a relationship for two year and they were very happy memories he and I made."

Tsuna catch the depressed tone on his boyfriend. " Tsu-kun, what happened? If your relationship with Enma was a good one, what made you hate him?"

Tsukuyomi's body began to shake. " Four years ago. Enma told me that he was to be the tenth generation Shimon boss. I knew the history, but I really liked Enma. So I told him I was a marked one and the boss of an unnamed family. He told me that he loved me even thou we were enemies according to history. That made me happy. But a year later...Enma and the Shimon did something horrible to me. Enma drag me away to a so call date. He took me to a restaurant while his family secretly, prepared to attack my base, my friends and my family. After we ate he took me to a hotel. I was confused but I let it slide. When we got to our room, Enma...he..." the raven body began to crack.

The brunet boss began to worry, hoping against odds that this story wasn't leading to what he thought it was getting at. " Tsu-kun, what did Enma do to you?" he asked seriously and frightened at the same time.

" H-He...he raped me, ok! His personality changed completely!" he shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes. " He turned into a cruel and heartless person, completely different from the Enma I fell in love with! As he raped me he told me that in that moment the Shimon were destroying my base and that he was using me the entire time to get to them! Worst of all he told me that he never loved me! He laughed at me and told me I was pathetic before got dressed and left!" the poor raven dropped to the ground since his legs couldn't hold him anymore.

He began to sob incontrollable as his body shook violently. " It hurt so much, but I could bared the pain and move. It was pure luck he left sooner than his family expected because it gave me time to reach my family and saved them before disappearing and leaving no trace of us." he wailed as he punched the floor. " I trusted you Enma! Why! Why did you hurt me like that! I thought you loved me!" Tskuyomi shouted no longer in control of his actions and cried. All the hurt he felt and kept in a tight lock was let loose.

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise before he got up from the bed and quickly knelt down and embraced his boyfriend. He felt anger toward the red hair teen, even close to hatred, but he couldn't think about that now. He had far more important things to worry about. His boyfriend needed him. " I'm here Tsu-kun. I don't hate you. I'm sorry you had to go through that." he embraced his boyfriend tightly when he felt the black hair boy grip his shirt tighter. " Enma's a moron for doing those things to you. You're special! You're this families treasure! You're my world. He has no idea what he threw away...please calm down a bit." the brunet cooed the weeping boy which seem to have resulted.

The raven sniffed but he still tremble at the memory. The images of those years with the red head plagued his mind. " Tsuna...please..."

" What is it Tsu-kun?" the brunet replied softly and lovingly.

The raven shivered a bit. " Please..." he looked at Tsuna with tear filled eyes. "...make me forget." he whispered softly.

Tsuna's eyes widen catching the meaning before he nodded. " Of course."he whispered before he kissed the raven straight on the lips. Picking up the raven bride style he gently laid him on the bed without disconnecting their kiss.

( In the cafeteria)

Shin punched one of the table with enough force to break it in half. He was angry, frustrated, he was blazing with fury. " THAT BASTARD!" he snarled grinding his teeth painfully together. " How dare he...How dare hurt Onii-san in such a way!"

" That...That...JERK!" Sky added as he tried to control his anger. He was never one to easily be anger, but this just set him off. No one messes with his best friend and not suffer the consequences.

Misty was seething on her corner. " Playing with ones emotion is unforgivable. Kozato Enma must be punished."

The blue hair marked one gritted her teeth. " No one deserve to be treated like trash. Especially one of my boys. That jerk is going to get it the next time I see him."

Ikaru remained silent while Zeo kicked a table in frustration.

" Now hold on there kids, don't rush into anything that might put you at risk." Hiroshi said, gaining everyones attention. " Even thou Enma of the Shimon did that to my boy Tsukuyomi still doesn't want him dead or mortally wounded. I think deep down he still cares for him. Besides, Enma is a close equal to Tsukuyomi in battle. The Shimon ring needs seven days to reach maximum power and so far three days have passed. In four days he will equal Tsukuyomi in power and with his experience it would be difficult for one of you to defeat him alone."

" Then we'll just gang up on him. He can't take all of us out." Neo retorted while the others nodded.

" Hold on, don't think of anything foolish. Do you really think the Shimon boss would be alone? One of his guardians or a Vongola guardian could be there to aid him. It would not be easy. Besides, Tsukuyomi-kun doesn't believe in bloody revenge. He always say that those who seek the blood of others are pathetic and desperate to prove themselves. Besides, we're into hiding. If we form a rocuss on the human world looking for Enma we would not only deal with them and the Vongolas, but every allies they have. Are you getting what I'm saying?" Verde pointed out.

The taller man nodded. " He's right. Let's just ignore it for now and deal with things here in Lythia."

The group wanted to protest but they new he was right. However, they shiver when they heard the words that came out of Hiroshi's mouth as few seconds later. " That doesn't mean that if he ever shows up in Lythia alone we couldn't give him a proper greeting." The man grinned wickedly as his eyes glowed.

( Shimon and Vongola: base.)

Enma laid on his bed when he suddenly felt a shiver that ran down his spine. He shrugged the feeling and pulled out a locket. He open the little item and inside was a photo of him and Tsukuyomi during their first years as a couple. Feeling his heart clench painfully he pulled the locker closer to his heart. " Tsu-kun...I will find you and make everything right again."

**A past revealed. What will happen from here on? Find out next time. **


	42. For Hire

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Ok, now that I'm finally free I was able to finish this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Seriously, I'm sorry. I hope that those who still read this like it. Please ignore the grammatical errors present here. Enjoy!**

( For Hire )

Tired eyes open slowly while a soft moan escape the lips. Tsukuyomi blinked before he yawn. For some reason he felt refreshed and lighter than ever before. The reason became known when the memories of yesterday's event flashed inside his head, he had told Tsuna everything about his relationship with Enma. At first he was frighten but then remember how Tsuna comforted him and made love to him upon his request. A deep blush appeared on his face and covered his face with a pillow. It was childish, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

" Are you ok Tsu-kun?" a voice yawned beside him.

The raven timidly peeked from his hiding spot and gazed upon a bare Tsuna with nothing on but the sheets covering from his mid-section up. The raven boy blushed again and nodded meekly. " U-Um, yeah. I'm good now." he then let out a sigh. " I feel very ashame of loosing control over my emotions like that. I try so hard to keep them lock so no one would worry for me. Thanks for being there for me."

Tsunayoshi frowned. He felt unnerved that the raven had said such thing. " You know I'll always be there for you Tsu and so will the others. You don't have to lock your emotions like that, it's not good for you." he said as he caressed the raven's cheek.

Tsukuyomi glared and smacked the hand away. " Yes I have to! Everyone depends on me! I have to shoulder their emotion! I have to be there for them! I can't let myself be emotional when others need me!"

Brown eyes glared at the raven before he moved his body over the other boy and pinned him on the bed making the raven's eyes widen in surprise. " Don't be like this! We all appreciate what you've done for us, especially me! But even you need a shoulder to cry on!" the grip on the other eased on as he placed his forehead against the other. " Don't force yourself to face things alone, you have friends...a family that is willing to share your pain and us with you. Please, don't hurt yourself like this again."

A few tears escape the raven before he embraced the other boy. " I'm sorry. I won't...I promise you all that."

Tsuna smiled and nuzzled against the raven making the other boy giggle childishly. " Come on. Let's get ready to face the day. The others already know and they are waiting for you."

The raven nodded as he got out of bed. A few minutes later both boys were ready to face another day and exit their room. They arrived at the meeting room where everyone was waiting patiently for them to arrive. However, neither of them bombarded the raven with question, they simply smiled at him with understanding. Sending the message that they were there for him which made the raven smiled a teary smile.

Tsuna took his seat as well a everyone inside the room. " Ok guys, on to business. Our mafia duty are still up but now we have to find another way to make money, as useless as it sounds."

" Ok, so what do you suggest we do?" Shin asked from his spot which was between Sky and Neo.

" Well, Lythia doesn't use money like the human realm. They use these tiny crystal that acts like money. We do have some crystals at our storage but we still need to earn more. Our allies are sending us money from the human side and keeping us updated to what happens there, so we need to focus on earning crystals." Tsukuyomi explained.

Tsunayoshi nodded. " Ok, so what do we do to earn them?"

The raven grinned, a glint appeared in his eyes making his dad, who was sitting next to Verde, beam with pride. " Simple. We do...odd jobs!"

Sky tilted his head in confusion. " Huh? Odd jobs? What are those?"

" Well in Lythia it's when a clan or any creature calls for help and offers an amount of money to solve a problem or do a task." Tsukuyomi answered making the rest sweat drop.

" So basically we're for hire in simple words." Misty replied.

" Exactly!"

" Onii-san! How can we even do such things! We are marked ones for pete's sake? We should be protecting both realms, not doing...odd jobs." the teal hair boy said incredulously.

The raven laughed. " Too late. We already received many jobs already and the money is to good to refuse." he grinned mischievously. " You and Sky are to head for the Misty Hills. Our employer have said that there is a pack of rebellious werewolves that been terrorizing his clan, an elf clan. You are to either capture them or but an end to them, but first you are to meet with our employer at the Misty forest which lies right next to the hills."

" WHAT?" the marked one of the storms shouted.

Tsukuyomi smirked. " Why Shin, I never took you for a whining baby." the other boy pouted childishly before finally accepting the order. " Good, now Tsuna and I have to deal with a pack of giants that are abusing a werewolf clan. Now, please hurry and go while Tsuna and I brief the others one their missions."

" Oh-ho! Tsu-chan, what do I get to do?" Hiroshi said from his before a plunger was thrown to his face.

" You, clean toilets. FOREVER!

Shin sighed, knowing he had already lost he made his way to get the papers giving him and Sky the mission's information and to get some equipment ready before they left to their given destination. Unfortunately for the teal hair boy Sky whined the entire way to the Misty forest, luckily for him they travel on a three seat ship and got there whiting an hour so he didn't have to put up with much whining. He withstood seven hour of the young vampire's complain, to short up a story Shin ended up on the floor twitching with a line of drool coming out of his mouth while Tsukuyomi tried to repair his overloaded mind.

The ship landed near the entrance of a forest, letting the two boys get off of the small ship before it took off into the sky to who knows where. The marked ones entered the forest and continue to walk toward a medium sized trail before them. As they continue to walk they could both see mist covering the trail bellow but only that, they could still see the ground and the trees began to bend forming a circle path. Pretty soon they had come across an open gate. The two cautiously walk inside and were greeted by curious stares. Inside the gates a small yet elegant looking village, the color of the houses and huts mixing with that of nature perfectly. Small specks of lights floated lazily around the area adding to the already mystify looking environment.

Shin glanced around, looking at the human looking beings looking at them. They almost look human if it wasn't for the abnormally long pointy ears and very pale looking skin. The marked one of the storm, carefully, approached one of the villagers, a tall female elf. " We're looking for your clan's elder, he hired us."

The elf, a tall woman who's silver long hair reached to her waist, nodded. " He has been expecting you. Please, follow me." the elf walked in a certain direction and the other two followed. The woman lead the marked ones to a large hut in the middle of the village which didn't have a door but a thick silk like curtain instead. The elf pulled the curtain, but before she entered she turned around to face the other two. " Please wait here." then she finally entered the hut.

" Wow this place looks amazing! They look like us but more...pretty!" Sky said happily as he observe his surroundings and the people around it.

Shin nodded. " True, though I would use another word instead of pretty. Like majestic or elegant. This place is really something."

The woman elf came out of the hut a second later. " The Elder is ready to see you. You may come in." she said standing aside to let the other two enter the hut.

Both boy entered and as soon as they were in the curtain was placed were it was. The place was very spacey and well organized. Small pots of smashed herbs were placed all around the place creating a pleasurable scent inside the place. Sitting in the middle of the hut behind a desk was a man hearing silk like robes and his long silver hair was tied in a pony tail. His eyes were emerald green and had a single earing on his left ear. The elf was currently looking at something o his desk before he raised his head to look at the two.

" Ah, welcome my friends and allies of both humans and lythians alike." the elder stoop up and both could see that he was as tall as the rest of the elves. " My name is Neji, elder of the misty forest clan." he said calmly as he walk toward the two boys.

Shin bowed. " It is an honor meeting you elder Neji. Thou I might say you look a bit younger than what an elder should look." he said politely as to not angered the man.

Neji nodded. " Yes. The previous elder was murder five years ago by the pack of werewolves that's been attacking us. I was then chosen for the position at an early age. But I simply cannot stand still any longer. These...beasts, have been terrorizing my clan for far too long. Taking whatever they wish, killing whoever they want. I simply will not stand for it, but they had robbed us to the point where we don't have weapons to defend ourselves and they installed fear into my clan so the majority refuse to fight. When we heard that the Earthbounds were offering their services for whatever reason I knew it was my chance to do something about it." The elder then bowed before them. " Please, I beg of you. Free my people from their iron grip on us."

" We will do whatever it is in our power to free your clan. We have been given orders to either capture them or eliminate them, so either way the job will be done." Shin replied.

" Yeah! We won't let doesn't bullies get their way! Beside those mutts may deserve what's coming to them." Sky added as he huffed.

Neji raised a brow before it dawn to him. " Ah, you must be a vampire. Your natural born dislike for werewolves is a great give away. Thou, I must remind you not all werewolves are evil like not every vampire is a killing machine. You are an example of that."

The brunet swordsman's eyes widen in surprise. " H-How did you know?"

The elder smiled kindly at him. " We elves can read a creatures emotions through their eyes. Those who don't know how to guard themselves properly are like open books to us. You are very kind and have a great devotion for your friends." he chuckled before he turned toward his desk. " Well, enough about that. I will leave you two to get to your duties while I return to mine. Please stay as long as you like to make preparations for your quest. When your ready, talk to the elf guarding the south gate." with that Neji return to his duties as both boys left the hut.

Walking toward the south gate, Sky turned his head toward his boyfriend as the walked. " Neh, Shin-kun, what do you think about our mission?"

The teal hair knife thrower shrugged. " Anything can happen really Sky-chan." he smirked when he notice the blush appearing on the other boys face. " That's why I prepared. Don't worry I got your back."

" Yeah! And I got yours!" the brunet sword said pumping his fist into the air.

Shin smiled before he continue to walk forward. After a few seconds of walking the saw the south gate and spotted and elf guarding the entrance with a wooden spear. The marked one of the storm could see how difficult it must be for the elves to defend themselves with just spears. Then again Neo had a trident and she was deadly with it.

" Yes, we were sent by the elder. We wish to leave now please." he said politely.

The guard nodded before he opened the south gate. " Just follow this path before you, it leads to the Misty hills. Once there just keep walking north, you will see the wolves domain from there." he informed the boys.

Nodding there thanks, they both went their way. A few minutes after they left the clan site the two marked ones decided to run to cut their time. They ran for at least two hours until the dense forest began to vanish and began to be replace with a rocky and dusty environment. Even so, they continue to run through the now uneven territory until they spotted a group of hills in the distance covered in mist.

Shin pulled out a small compass from the small bag he brought. " Hm, the guard said to walk north to find their territory." he looked with a bored look for a moment. " North is this way, come on."

Sky nodded and both headed their way, which unfortunately ended at the base of one of the hills. Shin sighed while Sky looked at a chance to exercise. By the time they started climbing the sun had already began to set and the wind began to blow with a little more force, but it didn't bother them at all. Minutes later they stumble upon a rocky trial up on the hill and decided to follow it.

" Neh, Shin-kun, How much longer until we reach their turf-thingy?" Sky whined.

The poor teal hair bow sighed for the forty-eighth time. " We should be close now. So keep your guard up and..." the sound of a pebble being move stopped his sentence. " Sky...did you hear that?"

The brunet swordsman immediately tensed and pulled out his sword. " Yeah."

Shin quickly pulled out his blades as a shadow jump straight at him with alarming speed. Blade collided with claws before the attacker jump back and landed on all four. A large humanoid wolf snarled at them, showing his sharp teeth while a trail of saliva could be seen dropping from some of the teeth.

" Looks like we found a werewolves." the teal hair boy muttered before he glared. " You there! Why are you ravaging and stealing from the elves clan on Misty woods. Your answer will decide your fate."

The wolf did not answer. Instead it continue to growl feral like while his eyes gleamed before it let out a loud howl into the sky. Everything was quiet before before the ground began to rumble. Little pebbles began to shake and the sound began to grow by the second. Both boys eyes widen when they suddenly found themselves being surrounded by a large amount of werewolves.

" There's so many!" Sky shouted.

Shin frowned. " There are too many. Why are there such a large amount when the report said they were around seven." he looked around holding his blades tighter. " By the look of it there are around thirty to forty wolves. This is bad."

-Meanwhile with Tsuna-

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! Stop chasing me!" the brunet shouted as a mob of cyclops chase him with torches and pitch forks. " ALL I SAID WAS IF YOU COULD PLEASE BE NICER TO THE WOLVES! WAS THAT SO WRONG!"

" LOOK! THE PUNY HUMAN IS BLASPHEMICING US AGAIN! SQUASH HIM!" roared one of the cyclops.

" HIIIIIIEEE! TSU-KUN, SAVE ME!" he shouted looking at the spot where his boyfriend was...only to find a dummy with a ' Good Luck Tsuna!' sign on. " YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! TSUKUYOMI! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

-Back to Sky and Shin-

The two boys fought through the hordes of monstrous wolves, each wielding incredible strength and to boot things up each wielded a different dying will flame. Sky quickly side stepped to the left and avoided a flame covered claw swiping at his side before hitting the large mutt on it's jaws with the hilt of his sword. He didn't have time to rest for two more immediately assaulted him and ready to rip his head off, only to be grabbed by a fiery thread and smash against each other.

" Thanks Shin!" the swordsman shouted while blocking a pair of claws with his sword.

The teal hair marked one threw many knifes at his attackers but only manage to scratch them. " No problem!" he swiped with his tri-blade before jumping back only to receive a scratch on his right arm.

" Shin! Agh!" Sky shouted in pain for a werewolves had bitten him on his shoulder. He elbow the beast releasing its hold on him and threw him forward knocking a few of the beast away.

Shin got another scratch, this time on his left leg. He grunted in pain before he growled. " There's too many of them and we were ambushed. We have to retreat Sky!" he shouted the last part before throwing a knife on the ground. The small knife exploded, releasing a large cloud of smoke making the wolves yelp in surprise and blinded them temporarily.

When the smoke cleared the two marked ones were already gone. The large group of were beasts began to sniff the area, looking for their scent. Fortunately for the marked ones, they found none, but the wolves continue to sniff and search for them.

On a cave on a higher part of the hill, the two marked ones had already set up a small fire and disinfected their wounds. It was already late at night and so far none of the werewolves had found them, but just to be sure Shin had placed some traps to alert them of any nearby intruder.

" I can't believe we had to retreat from those dirty mutts!" Sky pouted childishly.

Shin shook his head. " We were ambushed and outnumbered. The reports didn't say there would be that many of them. Besides we aren't dealing with mafia grunts anymore. These are far more powerful opponents and it seem every lythian wields a different dying will flame. Not even the Vongolas or Shimon could go out of there alive."

The brunet boy pouted again but nodded in agreement before he groaned in pain. His boyfriend instantly became worried. " Sky...are you alright? Did they hurt you that badly."

Sky groaned again. " N-No...it's n-not that. I j-just forgot...to feed before c-coming here." he stuttered.

Shin shook his head in annoyance. " Sky you know Verde build that stupid machine for you so you wouldn't have to starve to death." he walked toward his lover and loosen his shirt collar revealing his shoulder blade and neck. " Here."

" N-No! I-I'm fine!"

The marked one of storm became a little annoyed. " Look, you are in no disposition to argue with me. Besides you owe me for doing this with Onii-san."

Sky's eyes widen. " How did you know!"

" I have my sources and before you ask no Onii-san didn't say anything. Now shut up and suck!"

The brunet blushed red before he leaned toward the exposed flesh. Quickly but gently he bit the base of the neck and began to absorb the flames inside Shin's body. Grunting a little Shin adjusted himself to give better access to his boyfriend. After a few more second Sky was satisfied and pulled back, licking the blood coming out of the newly made holes on the other boys neck healing them in the process.

Shin felt a little woozy but manage to stay calm and collected. " Well now that your hunger is out of the way. Let's rest for a while. We're going to finish this mission in the morning." he stood up and prepared two sleeping bags and placed them close to the fire.

The swordsman nodded, knowing that the other had prepare in case of an ambush. He snuggle in his bed and quickly fell to sleep.

Sky snored peacefully when he felt a hand begin to shake him quickly but gently. The boy's eyes began to blinked rapidly as he came out of his dream world. " H-Huh? What?"

" Wake up Sky-chan. We have company." it was Shin's voice and it didn't sound relaxed.

The brunet immediately bolt up from his position and reached for his sword holding it tightly within his grasp. Howls could be heard from the distance as well as the sound of multiple steps coming from a random direction, but they both knew where they were heading. The storm marked one packed their belonging and held his blades.

" Come on Sky, we gotta go. My traps will keep them at bay but only for a period of time. Let's move and reach higher grounds while we still have some distance." the teal hair boy said as he ran out of the cave. Sky following close behind.

Some miles away from their previews spot, as they ran up the hills they could hear explosions and the sounds of yelps indicating them that the pack have encounter the traps. That didn't stop the boys from running to higher grounds.

" What our move now Shin?" Sky looked at his lover for answers.

Shin looked serious the entire way up. " We need to keep going and set more traps ahead. The less their numbers the more our advantage is."

The swordsman nodded. They continue to run until they reach a rather large clearing on the hill. The surface was completely flat, not like the uneven terrain around them. The ground was dusty, but gray looking unlike the rest of the ground. What was odd to them was the large stone right in the middle of the clearing.

The twin blade user frown at the scene before him, the ground looked dead to him. " This is strange. There was nothing on the reports about this clearing or that stone over there." he walked toward the clearing and stone. He inspected the large rock that was obviously implanted into the ground. Not only that but something seemed off.

" Shin can we go. The mutts are probably about to reach us and this places is giving me an odd feeling." Sky said looking from side to side looking rather uneasy.

That just proves it. His boyfriend had a thing for this things, it has happened before and he rarely question it. Before he could inspect it closer the boys heard growls around them and before they could react they were surrounded by werewolves. Their numbers didn't seem depleted at all. However, most of the wolves seemed to be wounded from the traps, thou they didn't show it. In fact, they didn't show any sign of pain present at all. They way the bodies moves could tell they had a few broken bones and such, but they didn't show it and moved toward the two.

" I don't get it! How can they still move!" Sky shouted as he pulled out his sword and held it within his hands.

Shin frowned. " They shouldn't even be able to move with those wounds." it was then that he notice something nearly invisible above one of the wolf's back. Without thinking he aimed at it with one of his knifes. The sharp object flew into the air and when it reached the spot the knife cut a flame string that was attached to the wolf. The string became visible revealing sun flames while the wolf dropped to the ground whining in pain. " It seem that this pack is being control by translucent sun flame strings. Sky aimed at the translucent stings surrounding the wolves!" the marked one of the storms shouted as he threw many knifes in every direction, cutting the werewolves from their bind as they dropped to the ground.

Sky wasted no time and immediately divided his sword in to many, thou smaller, and began to cut around the field. As both boys continue to cut, the invisible strings the number of the wolves began to diminish and some of them began to gain consciousness.

" Ugh...what...where am I?" one of them asked as it looked around.

Shin landed beside him as he threw more knifes toward other wolves. " Thats what I like to know. You and your pack attack us and an elf tribe on the misty forest."

The werewolf looked startle before looking around. " Some of these aren't even from my clan! And we have been doing what!"

The marked one of thunder finished cutting the last of the possessed wolves before going toward them. " You and your friends here have been attacking an elf clan for five years! How could you not remember that mutt!"

The beast frowned. " Hey don't call me mutt you leech!" he then remember something the vampire said. " Five years! But my brethren and I went to hunt for food yesterday! I don't even know most of the wolfs here!"

The teal hair boy looked startled before he frowned. " So they were being use."

" What does this mean Shin?" the brunet asked.

Shin frowned. " It means the real culprit was hiding behind the scene."

As he said this the earth below began to shake violently and opened up. The stone in the middle began to rise up until an enormous stone looking hand rose from the ground and slam into it. Followed by another one before a giant made of stone rose from the ground, back facing them. The giant had a huge stone on it's back making it look like a hunch-back, and flames were running around his body and keeping it together. The giant turned around revealing a single flame eye gazing upon the creatures below. No mouth was seen but a groan came from the creature.

Shin tighten his hold on his blade and stood close to Sky. " Looks like the one responsible just showed up."

**A giant appeared. Next chapter, a rumble between the two marked ones and the giant. Till next time!**


	43. Colossus battle

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Hello everyone. I would like to say I'm not dead...and I'm completely sorry for the extremely LONG delay. I ave the human version of a lag. So for any of the viewers who read this simply marked the story on Alert so you'll know when the next chapter will appear. Then you can all read it and review if you like. Enough blah from me, enjoy.**

( Colossus battle )

Tsukuyomi was hiding behind a huge pile boulders with a pair of binoculars, watching, spying, on the battlefield and check, he was worry, on his friends progress. He knew by now that Tsuna was pissed at him for, once again, ditching him with the mob of cyclops but he really wanted to check on Shin and Sky, he already checked on Misty, Ikaru, and Neo and they all finished their jobs. He had been watching for some time now and he was impress with their teamwork and their cunning in setting traps and speed in battle. However, he was not expecting what happened next.

The giant rock had risen from the ground revealing a giant rock beast with one flaming eye. " This was not suppose to happen. How could a Colossus appeared in these area? They are suppose to be on the desert zones of lythia. This is bad." he pulled out his box with the dragon mark on it. " Maybe I should..."

" **Go ahead kid. I'll take that nobody and turn him into my next meal for you.**" the voice of Yami whispered inside his head.

Tsukuyoi could feel his dragon's pulse and need of destruction. He was ready to summoned it before he pulled back. " Let's wait a bit Yami. I want to see how they handle this situation. If things go wrong I'll call you."

The black serpent grunted. "** Very well kid. Let's see how those two handle the Colossus.**"

Back at the clearing, the one eye giant stared at the group below. The werewolves and the two marked ones took a step back. " You there." Shin called the nearest wolf to him. " Get everyone out of here. Things are about to get ugly here."

" You don't have to tell us twice!" the wolf replied before giving the orders to the rest of them, seeing the opposing being they didn't argue.

Quickly running or gathering the injured wolves, the beasts began to run away from the giant. Unfortunately, the action gain the giant's attention. The Stone on it's back began to burn with yellow flames before multiple sun flames strings burst from it flying toward the moving werewolves.

" On no you don't!" Sky shouted before pointing his sword toward the strings. Multiple lightning bolts shot out hitting each one while he moved quickly to cut the ones he missed.

Groaning the beast raised it's massive arms and reached for the retreating lythian's beings. Narrowing his eyes and pulling hidden knifes he threw them in specific places making a fiery thread the held the giant hand and stopped it from moving any further. That didn't stop it from pushing onward and breaking the threads holding it in place.

" That will bide them time but we need to gain its attention or it will just continue to go after them." the teal hair marked one stated. He reached for the small bag he carried and pulled out a medium size ball. " This will do the trick nicely." he said as he engulfed the ball in red flames and threw it toward the colossus.

The ball flew into the air before exploding in many storm flame fireballs. Each and everyone of them hit the giant in its eye making it jerk back and howl in pain. The beast then gaze at them with its giant eye. Shin smirked, he knew he had just gain its attention. The Colossus raised his hand and turned it into a fist before bringing it down at an alarming speed. Both jumped away but the force from the impact pushed them violently until they hit the rocky wall. Groaning both boys got up and prepared to strike.

" Alright Sky let's finish our job." he pulled is tri-blades and held them tightly.

Sky got his blade ready. " You bet! This will be fun!"

Both marked one charge at the Colossus who in turn reached out to squash them with its massive stone hand. The giant slammed it's massive hands violently against the ground creating an powerful earthquake that shook both marked ones and effectively stop them on their tracks. The monster the swiped its enormous hand around the area ravaging the ground itself. Thinking quickly the two boys jumped high into the air to avoid the arm. Shin, however, threw a knife toward the monster's shoulder and using the fiery string attached he puled himself toward it.

" Let's see how tough you are!" he crossed his arms, holding his blade tighter as the burned with storm flames before uncrossing them in a slashing motion. " X storm!"

The teal hair boy slashed the beast unleashing the flames surrounding the blades forming a large fiery red X crossing the Colossus and landing behind it. The giant growled in pain before rapidly turning around slamming it enormous wrist against the smaller frame of the marked one sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

" SHIN!" Sky screamed in feared and anger. He glared viciously at the beast before him. " You hurt Shin! Now you're going to get it!" he ran forward, screaming the entire way.

The giant's eye landed on him before from his back came multiple sun flame tentacles coming straight for him. That did not stop the brunet from his target, in fact his speed seem to have gain a boost as he ran toward the giant. He slash many tentacles and jump a few effectively avoiding the flame attack. The giant extended his hand to grab, or squash, the brunet. The brunet gritted his teeth as he increased his speed and jumped right between the rocky fingers landing on the arm before jumping into the air. His blade began to glow green as spark of lighting began to run through it.

" Take this you bastard!" he came crashing down impaling the sword into the arm. The force of the impact was powerful enough to break the Colossus arm off. The now useless piece of stone fell to the ground before it crumble to dust, but it didn't stop there. The beast howled in pain as large bolts of electricity ran through his body making him trash wildly in the area.

Sky jumped of the beast and headed for the crater Shin's body made. " Shin! You okay?" he shouted as he near the hole, spotting the teal hair boy getting up and dusting his clothing. A thin trail of blood could be seen coming from the edge of the mouth.

The marked one of the storm grunted. " Yeah, I'm fine." his gaze then landed on the giant beast clutching his arm while his eyes flickered. " Looks like that thing is going to get even madder now."

True to his words the Colossus turned toward them, gazing at the two with its menacing eye. Sun flames burst from the wounded arm before forming a hand made of sun flames. Shin gritted his teeth while Sky eyed the thing in disbelief. Anything that would've been done was put to a stop when the enormous beast pointed it's fiery arm at them releasing a large stream of flames toward them. The flames came quickly toward them giving them no time to dodge.

In a fair distance Tsukuyomi's eyes widen in fear, his ring came to life and he was about to insert it in the black box. '** Hold on kid. The brats are not dead yet. Take a closer look before you take any action.**' Yami whispered inside his head. The raven focus his eyes on the field where the river of flames was still running rampart before a large bubble began to form. Before long an explosion occurred canceling the sun flame attack. From the flames rosed the giant golden dragon rosed from the spot unleashing a roar as it did.

The raven illusionist let out a sigh of relief. " They're safe for now." he kept watching the fight, ready to jump in at any given moment.

Azure roared as he burst out from the stream of sun flames, his scales glowing with red storm flames before they died down. The large dragon stared at equally large Colossus with analytic and dangerous eyes. " **A Colossus? Here on these parts of Lythia? This is truly bothersome.**"

Shin and Sky rested on the dragon's forehead. " Azure, what can you tell me about this thing." the teal hair marked one said as he held his left arm feeling it a little weaker than the other one.

" **Of course master. The Colossus are very rare and dangerous elemental giants able to wield any type of attribute flame, thou never this agresive. This one here has sun flames attribute at it's disposal. This one however is abnormally strong. I would say it have been sucking energy from a source I know not about.**" the golden dragon replied.

" Werewolves, a large number of them. What I don't get is how is it able to suck their energy? Isn't the sun flames suppose to give energy and accelerate cell functions and such?" Shin frowned.

The dragon grunted as it took flight just as the giant of stone tried to ram him. "** Not necessarily master. True, the sun flames accelerates one's function of the body but it can also serve as a reverse form. It can take the energy from anything the flames touches and make it it's own increasing it's power. Not only that, but the giant hasn't only been feeding on the wolves, the land itself has been robbed of it's energy. Thus why this place looks dead.**"

Shin looked at his arm. " That would explain why my left arm feels more weaker than my right as I protected both Sky and I."

" Shin are you ok?" the brunet asked in concern.

" I'll be fine once we finish this thing off. Azure what are our options?" the marked one of the storm asked.

" **I'm afraid there is only one option master. Once a Colossus has lost control it has to be put down for good. They never sway nor feel anything once the go rouge.**" Azure replied as he dodged a few sun flame fireballs.

The teal hair boy sighed. " I see. So there's no other way other than to destroy it." he then turned to Sky. " Sky, get Ikazuchi here. We're going to end this now before that thing hurts more lythians."

The brunet swordsman looked down. " I really don't like killing...but for everyone's safety I'll do it." he pulled out his box and inserted his ring inside the opening, feeding it his flames.

Green light shot out from the box toward the sky before taking form of the giant white dragon. The thunder beast growled in annoyance. " **What is it now brat?**"

Sky jumped and landed on the thunder dragon's forehead. " A Colossus, a rouge one at that, needs to be put down."

Ikazuchi smirked. " **Now your talking.**" the white dragon dived toward the beast.

The giant aimed with his now sun flame arm and fired several giant fire balls. The thunder dragon began to spin from side to side while blasting other fireballs with its own barrage of lightning. Ikazuchi increased it's speed once it was close enough before he rammed the Colossus into the ground. The giant forcefully crashed into the ground from the force of the impact. The white dragon the proceed to take a bite out of the stone beast only for the giant to grab him by the neck preventing him from coming any closer, but that didn't stop the dragon from trying to bite it's head off.

Shin wasted no time in giving orders to his partner. " Azure, let's go and help our friends."

" **Understood master.**" the golden dragon dived toward the giant just at it threw the other dragon into the air.

Azure fired multiples storm flame fireballs at the giant before hiding inside the barrage of attacks. The Colossus used his sun made arm to fire it's own barrage at the incoming fireballs, but it failed to notice the dragon getting closer to it's position. Once closed, the golden dragon rapidly passed him but not before wrapping it's tail around the stone beast neck and pulled it into the sky before coming down at a rapid speed and slamming the Colossus into the ground. The one eye giant roared as it stood up and fired a large sized laser from it's flaming eye toward the two dragons. Instead of hitting both dragons, the beam collided with an electrical barrier summoned by the thunder dragon before impact.

" **Tch. This guy is getting annoying. I say we put an end to this.**" Ikazuchi growled in annoyance.

Azure nodded. " **I agree. Let us put an end to the Colossus before it can do any realm harm.**"

" Let's do this!" Sky shouted as his dragon and Shin's flied toward the enraged monster.

The Colossus tore out a large piece of stone from the ground before throwing it to the air. He then used his laser attack to break the giant stone into many pieces . The tentacles on the white dragons side pointed forward and fired a barrage of electric streams blasting the stone pieces into rubble. Azure flew forward before unleashing a stream of storm flames from within it's jaws. The giant roared in pain as it tried to grabbed the golden dragon who was flapping it's massive bat wings to fan the flames.

Ikazuchi landed on the ground before unleashing several lightning bolts into the air. The clouds around them began to darken as lighting began to decent and strike the earth down. Using his tentacles as rods, the white dragon began to gather power as lightning continue to strike it's body.

" **You know what to do Azure.**" he growled as he continue to gather up his strength.

Said dragon wasted no time before flapping his wing harder creating a wave of storm flames that engulfed the stone Colossus. The beast roared before being grabbed by it's shoulder and thrown into the air. Its body was already beginning to regenerate from the assault, but before it could do anything else a large web of storm flames appeared above it. As it went up it got tangle in the web. The storm flames began to corrode it's body but the one eye giant refuse to go down and used the sun flames it possessed to to heal itself once more, but it wasn't fast enough. The red flames were consuming it at an accelerated rate.

" **He's all yours Ikazuchi.**" Azure said as he moved out of the way.

While the storm dragon was busy trapping the one eye Colossus, Ikazuchi had finished gathering enough electrical power. Many lightning bolts were running around his body without stopping. The white dragon opened his massive jaws, the lightning running around his body halted before the all began to move toward the head and began to concentrate in front of his mouth forming a massive ball of pure thunder energy.

" **Die you ugly bitch!**" the thunder dragon then released a powerful beam toward the trapped giant.

The powerful attack quickly approach the Colossus, who could only watch before being engulfed by the beam. The threads had already made his body weak and deteriorating, the beam simply destroyed the weakened body and the flames inside it. Leaving nothing behind, not even ashes.

As soon as the giant was no more the the entire area began to gain life. Plant life began to grow once more and the land itself no longer look dead and gray. Azure landed next to Ikazuchi who was now laying on the ground trying to sleep since the action was already over.

" Well I say our first mission was a complete success." Shin said sitting on his dragon forehead.

Sky turned to look at his boyfriend. " But what about the mutts, Shin? We were hire to stop them."

Shin nodded. " True, but seeing as this thing was controlling them I say we'll have no trouble convincing them to go back to their homes and telling the elves who the real culprit was." he then patted his dragon. " Great work Azure. Excellent job as always."

" **Of course master. Always a pleasure working with you.**"

" You too Ikazuchi. An awesome display of power and accuracy, just to be expected from my lazy butt of a dragon." the swordsman grinned.

The white dragon growled. "** Watch it bob or you might just end up walking back to the base.**"

From the distance, Tsukuyomi sighed in relief. He smiled proudly at his two best friends. He could hear a chuckle from within his head and assume his partner was glad that they were safe.

' **Well you assume wrong kid. I don't like anyone except you. The reason for me chuckling is...well why don't you turned around and see for your self.**'

The raven blinked in confusion before turning around. As soon as he did he let out a girly screech that could be heard from miles away. Good thing Shin and Sky already left the area. Tsuna was standing behind him, his arm in a cast, eyes twitching as he glared at the raven with a force smiled.

Tsukuyomi gulped heavily. " H-Hi T-Tsuna...um...h-how you been?" he grinned nervously.

Tsuna mocked a thinking pose. " Hm, let's see. I've been GANGED up by a group of cyclops because, apparently, saying please is taboo for them. Then I had to sit for FOUR HOURS long to get the werewolves and the cyclops to finally have a peaceful truth between them. While all of this happen to me my LOVER ditched me and left me alone to fend for myself. Now, here's how I've been... I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN AND MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK TSU-KUN! WHAT THE FUCK!"

The red eyes boy winced. " I'm sorry Tsuna. It's just that..."

Tsunayoshi sighed. " I know why you did it Tsu." he said making the other boy looked at him with wide eyes. The brunet sighed before he turned his head to the side while he blushed red and pouted. " Why did you leave me? I'm you boyfriend, you know the guy that makes love to you and vice versa. Why did you had to leave me? I needed you too, you know?" he said childishly not looking at the raven.

A voice chuckled withing the raven's head. ' **Me thinks the boy is jealous.**'

The raven mouth nearly dropped before a smiled appeared on his face. " Tsuna, you don't have to be jealous. I love you with all my heart. The reason is that you are more than ready to be independent. After I trained you to find your partners everyone else trained on their own, except for you and me who staid together and trained. I was worry they might find trouble so I left you there because I knew you were more than capable of doing the job." he chuckled embarrassedly. " Apparently, they were fine on their own." he grinned before coming toward and embracing the brunet. " When we get back home I'll make it up to you...all night." he gave a perverted grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsuna chuckle while snuggling in the embrace. " You pervert."

" But I'm your pervert." he grinned as he kissed the brunet before he took him back to the base.

-Italy-

The Vongolas and the Shimon had gather once more inside the Vongola main base. The room was huge with a giant square table at the center with many seats on each side. Both groups were summoned to attend. Even the Vongola ninth was there. Everyone was currently waiting for the arrival of the Shimon higher up, Victor.

" So what is this meeting going to be about again?" Tetsua yawned.

Tsurugi scoffed. " What do you think? It's obvious it's going to be about the Earthbounds again."

The brunet twin groaned. " Aw, come on. There's no sign of them and we have been training our butts off in case they do show up and nothing. Why can't we just leave them alone." he finish feeling sadden because his thoughts turn to his older brother Tsuna. He missed him terribly, thou he didn't want to tell anyone. To him Tsuna was his brother and his rival.

Tsurugi look sadly at his brother feeling the same. Enma, who was sleeping beside them, opened one eye to look at the twins. " I agree with you there. Thou no matter how much training you have you could never beat them."

Tetsua looked at the red head in annoyance. " If you weren't our friend Enma I would have kick your ass for that comment."

The red head chuckled. " Yeah I know. But it's true. You would need your twin plus two more to be able to fight Tsuna head on, while I on the other hand can fend him off by myself."

" What about Tsukuyomi-kun? He seem to be able to beat you." Tsurugi asked.

" He's another story. He has more fighting experience so he would be more difficult to take down. The other one with the same if not more experience would be their cloud marked one." Enma stated. Hibari tensed but said nothing. " Beside Tsu-kun was able to beat me because I wasn't in full power, now I am able to hold my own against him in the same playing field as him. Thou I really don't want to fight him...it hurts doing so." he mumbled the last part.

The twins were about to say more when the door to the meeting room opened. In came a man wearing a black tux with a white long cape with the Shimon insignia. The man was old but his long hair was still blond and well align, even his mustache and bear look well organized. A serious and business like expression could be seen on his face.

" Welcome everyone to this meeting. I won't waste anymore time than it really need to be. So far the search for the Earthbound family has been fruitless on our side of the realm so this mean that they are hiding in Lythia. A dangerous territory and one impossible to search in. One foot on the land and we all become the prey of those monsters." Victor began.

" So, does that mean we leave them alone?" Koyo raised a brow.

The blond man shook his head. " This just mean we have to improvise on our search. We simply cannot let them roam around freely. We need to get them out of the way before we start with our battle with the Lythians, less we want those accursed dragons loose upon us once more. Those monsters from Lythia are a formidable force on their own, with those beast our defeat would be assured. If they come upon us first than our chances are little to none existences."

Tsurugi frowned. " Are they really capable of doing that? We meet them and they don't seem like the type to really destroy the human raise."

Victor turned to look at the young blond and nodded. " True. But there are extremist on their side that consider our species to be inferior and worthy of destruction. The worst part is that the majority of the Lythians agree. May I remind you of your time battling the dragon god of darkness Yami? He was about to succeed if it wasn't for your older brother, who has Vongola blood running through his veins. His blood guided him to stop the creature, even if he did unconsciously." he explained making the blond boy wince, finding some truth in it.

" But if our fight is with the lythians, why do we have to fight the Earthbound family?" Tetsua asked this time.

Enma was the one to respond. " The Earthbound aren't our enemies by choice. They are the group, the bridge, that keeps both our worlds in order and restrained. If we were to attack , they would react to our movement. They go with whoever side they which to protect. Since the dragon incident the marked ones has been especially protective of the lythians since they think that the humans were the ones that set their dragons off, when in reality it was one of the lythians extremist who then put the blame on us."

" So then let's just explain it to them and get them out of the picture instead of fighting them!" Tetsua shouted.

" Admirable but futile. We have no proof to show them so they won't believe us and remain firm in their beliefs. I'm sorry young Vongolas, but they are our enemies." Victor said making both twins grit their teeth in frustration, even Timoteo looked grim at the news. He then turned toward the group. " Here's our plan of action. Prepare yourselves, for you are going to infiltrate Lythia and find information on their whereabouts. We move at dawn."

**The Vongola and Shimon are on the move. What will happen next? Read and find out.**


	44. Intruders

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Ok, ok. I'm posting a new chapter because I'm getting death threats. Yeah, drago 123 I read your evil letter, but at least it motivate me somewhat. After all I don't want to loose my head. Watch it man, I know where you live...well not really but meh. Also the other people who were begging me to update. It sucks to loose inspiration like that. Hopefully, I'll finish this story before that happens. Enjoy the new chapter.**

(Intruders)

It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't even come out of its slumber. Tsuna and Tsukuyomi where sleeping peacefully in their room, their naked bodies covered with a layer of bed sheets. The two were snuggle comfortably when all of the sudden the door to their room burst open with a loud bang. Both boy jump awake, scared to the core and looking wildly into the room.

" Up and about boys! Time to wake up!" Hiroshi, the one responsible for waking them up so suddenly, stood at the door bending slightly.

Tsukuyome nearly popped a vain. " Old man! Do you have a death wish!"

Hiroshi had a serious expression on his face. " We got trouble. Get dress and head for the conference room A.S.A.P." he then exit the room.

The black hair boy notice the serious look and quickly got up and dressed, closely followed by Tsuna, before leaving toward the designated room.

The entire base was up and about, staff members moving in every direction. Both boys were walking in mids of the chaos, thou everyone moved out of their way to let them pass. Before long they arrived at the Conference room. Ms. Granger and the holder of the green pacifier, Verde, were already there.

" Verde, Gingy, what is going on?" Tsukuyomi asked the two.

A serious expression adorned both their faces. " Let's wait until the rest of your team and friends get here kid. This matter concern everyone."

Tsukuyomi frowned but nodded. He and Tsuna took their place in one of the chairs placed in the room and waited. It wasn't long before everyone arrived in the room. Some looking tired while others looked alert and worried. Everyone was present in the room before Hirsoshi enter through the doors to the room.

" Glad to see everyone here and present. Now on to the matters at hand. A few minutes ago, before waking the entire base members, we received news that we have trespasser here in Lythia." the tall muscular man said.

Ikaru raised a hand to gain the man's attention. " Not to sound rude or anything Hiroshi-san, but there is always some lythians trespassing into other lythians territory."

Hiroshi nodded. " True. However these are not Lythians we are talking about. I'm talking about humans. A large group at that." he said and the room gasped in shock.

The raven illusionist frowned. " I'm assuming that the group you are talking about would be the Vongola and Shimon looking for us, right?"

The shock inside the room seem to increase at the raven's words. Tsuna frowned before he let out a sigh. " I should have known they would follow us here sooner or later."

Shin nodded. " Yeah. They are in a hurry to get rid of us. Probably Kozato Enma and the twins are there as well."

" So, what is our move?" Misty asked.

Tsukuyomi smirked, his eyes glowing evilly. " Isn't it obvious? We go there and greet them before kicking their asses out of here." he laughed maniacally.

Tsuna smirked. " Well this will be fun." he stood up from his chair. " Get your things ready guys, we're going to give them a proper welcome and a farewell party." the brunet stood up before he walked out of the room. The rest smirked before doing the same, except for Tsukuyomi who continue to laugh maniacally.

A sniff was heard after the marked ones left making Ms. Granger and Verde look directly at Hiroshi. The man was in tears, holding a tissue box. " It seem only yesterday I was raising Tsukuyomi and teaching him the proper ways to torture one's prey. They grow up so fast!" he bawled while he cried dramatically.

" It's no wonder the boy has an unnatural thirst for revenge. Hiroshi-sama messed him up." Verde stated while the secretary simply sighed.

( With the Vongola and Shimon )

The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon, so darkness still lingered heavily over the land when the heads of the Vongola and Shimon, along with their guardians and a large group of men, arrived in lythian territory. The fog was still present and cooled the ground bellow while up in the sky the darkness was beginning to disperse.

Enma and the twins led the party through a forest that lay beside the mountain side where they had enter and hope to prevent being detected. " Alright everyone, remember, stay alert and make as little noise as possible. We don't want them to know that we're here just yet." Enma said quietly to the rest.

" Neh, Lambo-san is tired. Why did Lambo-san had to come?" the young child said tiredly as held onto the back of Rauji.

" Because, no one was at home Lambo. We couldn't just leave you there." the taller teen said making the young cow kid pout.

Gokudera grunted. " I'm not sure if it was a good idea to bring the cow Tenths. The minute he start to whine is the moment we're going to get caught." he said quietly.

" Then we'll just have to make sure Lambo doesn't whine." Tetsua replied while still looking ahead.

Tsurugi nodded. " Beside we couldn't leave him at home. He would burn it to the ground within five minutes."

" Point taken." the bomber grunted.

Enma suddenly stopped and motion everyone to do the same. It was dead quiet but the redhead frowned and looked in a certain direction. " We got company."

The minute he said those words a large humanoid wolf jump from the darkness of the forest right in front of them, snarling in displeasure at them. More rustling was heard before more giant wolves appeared, surrounding the group. Another noise made them look up toward the trees. On the branches were pale people, almost white, holding various weapon and hissing at them showing sharp fangs.

" What the...those are..." Tetsua mutter in surprise.

" Lycans and Vampires! OH!" Gokudera went into nerd mode pulling a note pad and scribbling information about what he was seeing before him.

The creatures snarled and approached menacingly, dying will flames of various kind running around their bodies. Enma went into hyper dying will mode and his gauntlets materialize. " Stand back everyone. I'll handle this. The rest guard yourselves for any remains." he aid seriously.

The werewolves continue to approach before their ears perked up, as if listening to something. The vampire quiet down also, listening to the wind. Seconds later the lycans retreated back into the forest, disappearing from view, while the vampires jumped away from branch to branch before they could be seen no more.

Adelheid was startle by the sudden event. " What? They left? Why?"

A soft chuckle was heard from her right. " Isn't it obvious? They must have realized who we are and decided to run with their tails between their legs."

" That's not it." Everyone turned to look at Enma who had a weary look. " They were called back."

Mukuro frowned before turning to the girl beside him. " Chrome. Use the lens to track down a mist signature. I'm sure if you focus enough you'll be able to find something."

The girl who looked like a female version of himself nodded. " Yes Mukuro-sama." she pulled out a box and gave it some mist flames inside the the box. After the burst of light an owl emerge from the box. " Cambio Forma." Chrome said. The winged beast glowed before morphing into a small lens that floated in front of her good eye. Chrome focused and began to search for any sign of mist flames. At first she got nothing but normal amount of mist flames, then a large signal of mist flames was detected. " I think I found something."she said before she gasp. Her surrounding change and all of a sudden she was floating in a pitch black place.

It was extremely dark. Chrome began to look around the space feeling very frightened, something wasn't right. She could see what could be chains all over the place, but the darkness made it hard to see. The atmosphere was what got her really scared. It was so thick and heavy that it made it hard to breath not to mention cold. Nervously and trembling she opened her mouth. " M-Mukuro-sama?"

As soon as she said this a pair of large thin lines appeared before her before they opened completely revealing golden menacing eyes. Indigo colored lines glowed giving the eyes an even imposing look. Chrome screamed before throwing the lent away.

" W-What happen Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto asked startled by how the girl reacted.

Enma frowned at this, but before he could react a voice interrupted anything he would've said. " Well, well, well. What do we have here? A group of stray that have travel far away from home in search for something they cannot have."

The entire party froze in place before looking in the direction the voice came. Resting on one of the tree branches was none other than the marked one of the mist staring at them with an amused smirk.

" I got to hand it to you Kozato. I give you points for having the balls to enter Lythia territory with such a feeble number of men with you." he grinned.

Enma chuckled. " Well what can I say. What we really wanted to do was find you guys without being detected."

Tsukuyomi raised a brow. " With the high senses of both werewolves and vampires plus the sensitive ears of an elf? To them you're too noisy and smelly, you stick out like a thumb you nimrod."

Enma scratch the back of his head nervously. " Well, I guess. Anyways, you're here so you made our job partly easy. So if you and your friends could come with us..."

" But Sir! Our orders were to eliminate them." one of the soldiers said before he was silenced by Enmas intense glare.

" Eliminate us? Wouldn't be the first time you tried that Kozato." the raven smirked darkly.

The red head averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at him. " Just come with us. You're out numbered. If you make it easy for us we will leave without causing damage to any lythian."

Tsukuyomi pretended to think for a moment before turning to look back at them. " Can I say just one thing?"

Enma tensed. " And that would be?"

The marked one of the mist pulled out his pulgar and pinky finger. " Surf's up."

The ground began to shake and sound of a deep rumbling could be heard coming from an unknown location. Without warning a large stream of water burst from the forest, engulfed them and forcefully dragged them away from their current spot. The large body of water came unexpectedly and too fast for any of them to do anything about it. Both families were dragged and unable to breath before the were slammed into an open ground before the stream suddenly vanished.

Coughing and taking large gulps of air a soldier began shooting at random directions. " Come out you dirty freaks! I'll shoot each and every one of you scums!"

Enma glared at the soldier and was about to crush the man with his flames but was forcefully pulled into the air before lightning began to run across the wet floor shocking each of the soldiers. Enma looked and saw Tetsua holding him in the air. The rest of the guardians had all evaded the shock.

" Freaks? In Lythia you guys are the freaks." Sky grinned while holding the hilt of his sword. The sword was engraved into the ground acting as a conductor, passing electricity into the wet floor.

Vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the soldiers in a painful matter, trapping them with no escape. Some vines tried to grab the Vongola and the Shimon but the manage to escape their grasp. " You should be grateful. I should have just left you to die." Misty came into the clearing holding her fans.

" It's an ambush!" Gokudera shouted before several storm flames strings trapped him a few others in place, not allowing them to move.

Shin appeared beside Sky and smirked. " Way to point out the obvious octopus head."

The rest had no time to breath before the were surrounded and trapped by sand and were forcefully thrown into the ground. Ikaru let a breath escape as he looked at his captive. " You guys shouldn't let your guard down like that."

Enma and the twins were all that remained as they prepared to fight. Enma saw someone passed him and cursed for his late reaction. He tried to stop the attacker but it was too late. Tsuna had bypassed the red head boss and forcefully slam his arms against both twins at the base of their neck knocking the winds out of them. Both boys were send flying before their older brother suddenly appeared above them and kick them into the ground before freezing their bodies in place, all except their heads.

The brunet stared at Enma with his amber colored eyes and flame on his forehead. " It's over Enma-kun. You lost."

The red head growled as flames burned wildly on his forehead. He was ready to crush Tsuna for ruining their mission and silently for taking Tsukuyomi away from him. Raising his gauntlet arm and eyes glowing he prepared to unleash his powers when he felt an immense pressure upon him crashing him into the ground and unable to move.

" Don't even thing about it Kozato. You failed at your objective to destroy us, now your men and friends are held captive." he said as he approach the redhead on the ground, unaffected by the immense gravity around the area. " Now to take this accursed ring away from and leave you powerless." he reached for the gauntlet but when he touched it he suddenly got shocked badly making him scream in pain and retrieve his wounded arm. He growl at the red head who smiled at him.

" You should have know by now Tsu-kun." he said weakly from his position still holding his smile. " The Shimon rings are protected so that they can't be touched by the hands of a marked one. Each of the Shimon rings...is protected as well."

The raven marked one growled with rage before an evil looking smirk appeared on his face. " The Shimon rings, huh? Well then I guess I better go with the next best thing." his hand began to glow with a black light. The Vongola family were forcefully pulled from their bind and held in place before the raven.

" Tsu-kun, what are you doing!" The earthbound boss asked with concern. The lives of his brothers and their friends could be endanger. Even Enma became worried.

The raven smirked but wink at Tsuna. " Relax Tsuna-kun. I'm not going to kill them." he turned toward his captives. " I'll simply...ground them from the sky."

With that said he use his powers of gravity to pull the Vongola rings from their respective owners. The rings then were pulled toward the raven and where held before him. Tsurugi struggled but he couldn't move from his place. " W-What are you doing with our rings!"

Tetsua didn't bother to struggle. He knew how powerful the raven boy could be when angered, and Enma really pissed him off with that comment. " This is not good."

" The Vongola rings represents the time stream; where your secrets, techniques, and the majority of your strength come from." Tsukuyomi said admiring the changed rings. His hand then made a circular motion and the rings began to spin around in the air before he halted the motion with his hand and the rings. " You guys are a minor problem with them and aiding Shimon is quite bothersome. But without them..." he suddenly turned his hand into a fist and the gravity crushed the rings, breaking them beyond repair. " ...you guys are nothing."

" The Vongola rings!" Chrome shouted in surprise.

Yamamoto gulped. " He crushed them like they were nothing."

" You bastard!" the bomber snarled.

Both the twins eyes were wide open in utter disbelief. Everything they went through to get those rings, all for them to be destroyed by the same person who granted the items to them. " No way." they both said in a disbelieving tone.

Tsukuyomi smirked before he dropped them to the ground. Tsuna was shocked but he agreed to it silently. Now the Vongola couldn't be a threat along the Shimon. Now they were playing by their rules. " Well, now that thats out of the way. Blind them and get them to the base to be teleported out of here." he began to walk away before halting. " Better yet! Knock them out." he grinned as he kicked Enma hard on the head knocking him out cold.

( Some time later )

A groan escaped Enma as he began to come to. With a lot of effort he forced is eyelids to open a looked around. He tried to move only to discover he was restrain by strange looking chains. Another thing he notice was that his powers did not respond to him making him even more aware. The room was huge and white, with many staff members wearing science coats moving about. A large green portal could be seen from the other side of the large room.

" Well, I see sleeping beauty has finally woken up."

Enma looked in front of him to see a smirking raven boy crossing his arms. He groaned in both pain and frustration. " Fuck."

" You got that right you garbage. Don't bother trying to use your flames. This chains were made by Verde himself to cancel one's dying will flames for as long as a victim wears them." the black hair boy smirked. Thou internally he cursed them for they made him the chains first victim, courtesy of Tsuna.

Byakuran, who was now wearing a scientist coat, approached the raven. The rest of the Vongola, who were beginning to wake up, saw him before their eyes widen in disbelief. " Byakuran! Alive! You swi..." the twins struggled from their binds, trying to strangle the other teen.

" Yeah, yeah. Can we skip the insult to my friend? Tsuna already attacked him once and I don't have the time to listen for hours of your cursing at him. He's not the same Byakuran, he's with us." Tsukuyomi told them in a bored tone making their struggle die and look at him in utter disbelief. The marked one of the mist the turned to the white hair boy with a look of glee. " So Byakuran-kun, did you make the adjustment I asked to make the teleportation device be more gruesomely painful? Especially for Enma." he purred with delight.

Byakuran raised a brow. " Tsukuyomi-kun, I told you I wasn't going to make the device cause pain just because you have a vendetta for the guy. That's simply not our way of doing things."

The raven stared at him with a monotone expression. " So technically, what you're saying is...you didn't do it." he received a nod from the other boy. " You're dead to me." he turned away from the white hair teen.

Byakuran was suddenly found crouch on the floor while one of his fingers trace circles around with an atmosphere of depression around him. Sky and Shin where there trying to cheer the poor soul while Hiroshi was there laughing as if a joke was just told.

Tsuna sweat dropped before turning to the group, a serious expression adorning his face. " Today you got off easy. But marked my words, if you ever set foot on Lythia again...don't expect to be send back in one piece." he said seriously. He then motion to some of the guards to move them toward the portal. As the row of defeated soldiers and the Shimon family passed, Tsuna walked toward the end where his brothers were. He pulled a small back from one of his pockets and tied it around Tsurugi's side. " Your rings." he simply said to the looks that were being send to him. " To remind you of one of the many things you lost over this stupid ordeal." he glared at the two before moving away. Both twins dropped their head down in shame.

It wasn't long before the last one was transported out of the base and out of Lythia territory. Tsuna sighed and order everyone to return to their post before walking toward Byakuran. " Was their teleportation a success?"

The white teen nodded. " Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. All the arrangements were taken care off and they are safely out of Lythian territory with no damage done to themselves."

A sigh of relief escaped the brunets lips. " That's good. We may be fighting them but we don't want to harm them that badly." he then thought of something. " Say, where did you guys send them?"

Byakuran check the list he was holding. " Well according to these papers signed by Tsukuyomi-kun. They were sent to...the Sahara Desert?"

" TSU-KUN!" he turned rapidly to look for his lover only to find no trace of him in the room. Later a maniacal laugh could be heard echoing from the entire base. Tsuna growled. " That guy. What's he thinking!"

" Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun. I predicted something like this so I put a tracer on them so the Vongolas could locate them easily. They should be picked up in ten to fifteen minutes tops." the white teen said making Tsuna smiled at him.

" CURSE YOU BYAKURAN AND YOUR ABILITY TO SEE INTO PARALLEL DIMENSIONS!" Tsukuyomi roared from out of nowhere.

The white hair teen sweat dropped. " Um...I don't have that ability anymore. I just guessed."

"..." silence, then...

" CURSE YOU BYAKURAN AND YOUR ABILITY TO PREDICT MY EVERY MOVE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! MUAJAJAJAJA"

Tsuna sweat dropped for the tenth time. Byakuran, on the other hand laughed lightly but joyfully. " My, Tsukuyomi-kun is sure lively. He makes this job and being his friends an interesting experience. I can see why you love him so much."

A blush appeared on his face, but also a small smile. " Yeah, he can be a handful at times, but he has a heart of gold." he said before he left the room in search of his boyfriend.

( Shimon Base )

A loud sound echo around the room of a hidden base. Laying broken in half on the ground was the desk of the Shimon higher one, Victor. He just received news about the fail attempt to destroy the Earthbound's marked ones. The group was being picked up by a Vongola plane in the middle of a desert which further infuriate him.

The elder blond man growled. " I should have known those fools would fail. The Shimon family has the power to be on their same level of power, but it wasn't enough because of those other brats. Those Vongolas are only getting in the way with their level of power. At this rate exterminating Lythia will remain a dream."

" Now, now. Don't go blaming the Vongola for a failed attempt that the Shimon boy lead." a voice said with amusement.

Victor turned to the shady character sitting on the very comfortable sofa with the Shimon insignia. " Blaming the Shimon now? I would expected better from you."

The figure chuckled. " Come now, don't take it personally. The Shimon has the same level of power as the marked ones, but they lack the skill to fight them. The Vongolas have the skills since they faced them before but lack the strength to hold their own. Together they balance themselves and would be more than enough for them."

" More than enough you say? This time was a disaster." Victor sighed. " Not to mention that we received news that the Vongola rings were destroyed. Now, the Vongola are virtually useless in this fight."

" Don't fret my friend, for I have something planned that will fix our dilemma and give us the advantage you oh so desire." the figure grinned.

Victor raised a brow. " What do you have in mind?"

The figure dismissed him with his hand. " You just handle the Shimon training and I will take care of the Vongola's ring and their owners." he pulled out a card and spin it around on his finger, a grin plater on his face as a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. " When I'm done with them, the Earthbound won't know what hit them. Nufufufufu."

**A****plan****has****been****set****to****get****rid****off****the****Earthbound.****What****will****happen****now?****Read****and****find****out!**


	45. Graduation

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**So here's the next chapter. After having a discussion with a few viewers I decided to update. Now please enjoy and keep the death threats coming. **

( Graduation )

"I can't believe this!" Gokudera roared in anger, kicking a nearby chair. The rest of the guardians remained silent.

"Everything we ever worked for...gone with a blink of an eye." Yamamoto Takeshi added from his place.

The twins kept quiet, not really looking at anyone in the room. Their thoughts were back to look of hurt and disappointment they received from their older brother. Their grandfather was also in the room along with his guardians. Timoteo was worried about the intense silence his grandsons had, but more over the destroyed Vongola rings that were place on the table.

"This is...indeed troublesome. Any hope of defeating the Earthbound is lost." he sighed in grief before placing his head between his hand. "My grandson will be sentence to death for sure now."

The twins gritted their teeth in anger and despair. "No! There has to be a way to defeat them! It's the only way to save them if a war breaks out!" Tetsua stood up suddenly gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "We can't..." he choked some tears back. " We can't let it end this way. They're our friends dammit!"

"We have to save our brother. Every one of them. There has to be another way!" Tsurugi added.

Enma who was in the room, knew exactly how they felt. He wanted to bring Tsukuyomi with him so badly, but he failed at both attempts because they weren't ready to face them. Without anyone noticing the door to the room began to open. "Perhaps there is a way young Vongolas." an elderly voice spoke.

Every eye in the room turn to look at the elder looking man walking inside the room, holding a very odd looking cane. The man was also wearing a blindfold giving the impression that he was blind and wore a very old looking cloak over his aged body, along with a strange hairdo.

"Who's the old geezer?" Koyo asked rudely.

The ninth looked up and gasped. "You...you are Talbot!"

The old man chuckled. "Ninth, you look old."

Gokudera sweat dropped. "Who the hell is the old man?" he whispered to the twins who were still looking at the old man with a raise brow.

Reborn jumped on the bomber's shoulder. "His name Talbot, he's the Vongola's oldest metal craftsman. Rumor say he's been the Vongolas craftsman since Primo's time."

"What!" the group shouted in surprise.

"I am sorry for my sudden appearance but I received an urgent message asking for my help." he turned to the direction of the broken rings. "And by the looks of things it would appear so." he walk toward the rings and took a look at them.

"Ouch, you guys took quite a beating. Tell me, who did this to you?" the old man chuckled. He said nothing for a while before his expression changed to one of seriousness. "The ones who did this to you...was The Earthbound family?"

"How did he know!" the twins shouted astounded.

Talbot turned to look at the twins. "The spirits of the rings told me, but more importantly. Why on earth are you guys fighting against the guardians of the world? That silly quarrel ended years ago."

"We know." Tsurugi said looking down.

"But we're fighting them to protect them. A war will surely break out between the lythians and the humans. Our brother is the boss of the Earthbound and if they fall...they will be killed along with every lythian!" Tetsua added fisting his hands. "He's our brother and they're our friends! We can't just let them die because of this stupid conflict!"

"Ah, so you are fighting along the Shimon to protect your friends. You do know that if you continued walking this road you may save them but you would loose any ties with them." the old man responded.

"It would be better than seeing them die!" Tsurigi shouted.

The old man smiled while shaking his head. " I see. Well I could fix the ring for you. After all, the rings are writhing to be reborn."

"You can!" the entire Vongola asked in surprise.

"Yes, but even if I restore them to their original state you would still loose. Their power is that great. Only the Shimon family has the power to match theirs." Talbot said.

Mukuro sighed. "So it's still hopeless. We are barely any help to the Shimon even with our rings. The situation isn't favorable." Everyone in the room looked troubled.

A nod came from the old man. "You are correct mist guardian. In their current state they would be little to no help at all." a smile suddenly appeared on his face. "So perhaps the time has come to give them an upgrade."

Both twins looked shocked. "An upgrade?"

Talbot nodded. "With the upgrade you will be as strong as them, and with the Shimon by your side you will overpower them. What say you, Vongola heirs?"

The twins thought hard but came to a quick conclusion. With a look of pure determination the both nodded to each other and looked at the old man. "Please, upgrade the rings!"

'_For__some__reason__I__knew__they__would__chose__that.__Let__us__hope__they__find__their__path__quickly__like__their__decision._' Nodding the old man took the rings. "Very well then. I also heard you have box animals with you. I would like for you to give them to me. They will become part of the upgrade as well." The Vongolas, thou shocked, did as they were asked. The old man made his way out of the room but before he left he turned to look toward the group. "One thing thou. This upgrade can go either way. If it succeed your powers will be equal than that of the Earthbounds, but shall it fail the ring will lose their light and never shine again, the same apply to your animal companions. Do you still wish them to be upgrade?"

There was a small pause before the twins spoke, thoughts on their older brother. "We'll take the chance. Anything to save our brother."

Talbot nodded and left. At that moment Victor enter the room. "I see Talbot already spoke to you. Vongola family you and the Shimon will train until your rings are ready. If the upgrade is a success you will be ready to face the Earthbounds. This time, results will be different."

(With Tsukuyomi, somewhere in japan)

Tsukuyomi, marked one of the mist and the boss's lover, stood on top of one of the many building gazing in a certain direction. His thoughts were on Tsuna, his brothers, and Enma, but of course he didn't have time for that now so he pushed the thoughts away for now. He had business to attend to. He turned to look at his companion, his cloak moving with the wind as he and his companion were wearing suits with their family insignia.

"Alright decchi. Today is your first real mission alongside me. Originally you were meant to go with Ikaru-kun, but an urgent matter came in one of the dessert sectors of Lythia and he was the appropriate person to fix it." the raven said casually. In reality he tied up the red head to the top of a tree and told him to take the day off.

Zeo looked unconvinced but shrug, deciding best not to question it. "Alright so what are we going to do?"

"We? No no decchi. You are the one who will do most of the work." he said making his disciple's jaws drop to the ground.

"You can't be serious shishou!" he shouted but then calmed down. Getting worked up wouldn't solve anything, especially with his master's iron will. "Wouldn't it be easier if we went about this together?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. "Yes. In fact we could finish this mission without setting foot in the enemy base. However, this time is different." he said making Zeo look at him with a raised brow. " Today, Zeo, will be your final test."

The blue hair boy nearly choked on air alone. "What! How is that even possible? You haven't taught me your techniques or anything, only how to make illusions!"

"That's what we agreed on in the first place. Zeo, from your early days as my apprentice you have come a long way. I taught you everything I know about illusions and how to cast them and dispel them. Today will be your final exam. After today, if you succeed, you will no longer be my apprentice. Instead you will be my most trusted personal guard."

The other boy's eyes widen in surprise. "W-What? P-Persona guard? B-But...shishou. You still have to teach me other moves you know. I'm sure there is something else to learn."

The marked one of the mist chuckled. "I can see you are afraid and wish to stay as my disciple. But I already taught you what needed to be learn. The skills and moves with your swords and the way to fight are something that you must develop on your own. I taught you the basic of fighting moves and Sky helped you with basic sword moves. Now it's time to use everything you learn and put it to the test."

Zeo gulped. Before turning to look at the base. "I-I'm nervous shishou. Scared even." he sighed. "I never knew this day would come so soon." he then turned to look at his master's face. "But if you think I'm ready, then I'll give it my all."

Tsukuyomi grinned. "Excellent. One of our allies families with lesser powers have been tormented and threaten by this mafia organization. They have little power to withstand it for so long, so as allies we must step in and make them back off." he turned to look at the building. "Your test is to take over that base and clear a way for me. Do whatever means necessary to achieve your goal. You'll have two hours before I move toward the building and begin to make my way to the boss. If I find any opposition on my way then you fail. If you succeed then you move from apprentice to most trusted body guard. Understood?"

The young illusionist nodded. "Hai, shishou." he made to move but Tsukuyomi held him in place.

"One more thing. During this mission, you get this." he pulled out a violet color box from withing his cloak. "This creature is a product of Verde's research just like Macha. Use it wisely and when you need it the most. You also get this ring. It's known as the Nexus ring. Use them well."

The apprentice took both items and look at them before looking only at the box. "What creature is inside shishou?"

The raven grinned. "It's a surprise. Now get to it. The second you set foot inside the base is when your two hours will start."

Zeo wasted no time as he jumped from roof to roof until he reached the designated building. A total of five grunts where scouting and guarding the area and a few hidden cameras monitoring the outside of the base. The blue hair illusionist made quick work of them by trapping them in an illusion and covering the area with a field illusion so that the persons watching from the camera room would think everything was fine. Once the grunts were knocked out he made his way inside the building.

Tsukuyomi sighed in worry but stayed in place. "Good luck Zeo, your test begins now."

(Inside the Geo Family base)

The building had three floors and the place was huge and packed. Right now he was at the basement level and there were many mafiosos holding guns around the place. The illusionist used his flames to make him look as one of the grunts outside and walk inside. So far nobody notice or bother him, that is until one of the grunts called out to him.

"Hey Frank? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the outside of the building." a man wearing a brown suit said.

Zeo was panicking but he remembered his master telling him to always keep his calm or else the illusion would crumble. He turned to the other with a serious face. "Don't worry about it. The other three are keeping watch, plus the cameras will detect anyone who is dumb enough to set foot in here. Beside I just want a cup of coffee before heading out and keeping watch. It's difficult staying awake in this time of night you know."

The man laughed. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Say, could you help me with something? It will only take a second." Zeo said to the man and lead him to a deserted corner before turning around and knocking the man out. He scanned the area and began to analyses the situation. He disperse the illusion around him and created another one making it look like the lights were out and misplaced everything so that the grunts wouldn't set off the alarm. Once the illusion was in place he pulled out his sword and began knocking the grunts out. Some pulled out a fight while others didn't know what hit him.

One of them tried to set the alarm but since the illusion made everything look out of place he end up hitting a wall before Zeo got to him. Once done the blue hair boy scanned the place to search for any more intruders before he sigh and disperse the illusion and quickly tied the bodies down. "One floor down. Two more to go." with that said he jumped into an air vent on the top of the room and quickly entered it.

(Outside the base)

Tsukuyomi's eyes had the black pinwheels as he scanned the building. He notice the fake black out and he could see struggles and many bodies being knocked out and tied up by his apprentice and friend. Now he could see he on the second floor how his apprentice confused the grunts making them attack each others. The ones who weren't affected he took out personally with his sword. He could also see some wounds made by gun shots or slashes on Zeo's body but the teen didn't waver and continue his assault. However Zeo, failed to notice one of the grunts escaping to the third floor, obviously to warn the boss. Things were about to get bad for the blue hair boy.

The marked one of the mist looked at his watch and sighed. "Only thirty minutes left. You better finish this soon Zeo. Time is running out."

(Inside Geo Family base)

The blue hair teen made his way to the third and final floor. The passages and rooms where rather empty, which unnerve him greatly. Not a single grunt or worker was found in their post. Zeo cursed. "Dammit. Some of them must've escaped into the third floor and warned the boss. That means that I will get one hell of a welcome."

With all senses on alert Zeo made his way toward the center of the room. There he found a closed double door with the enemy family insignia. He could feel the presence of many inside the room also of some illusionist so casting an illusion would be pointless. He pulled out his sword and held it tightly within his grasp and opened the door.

Just as he expected the room was full of grunts pointing their guns at him. The boss sat in the middle of the room with his top guardians around him, holding various weapons. The man had a brown fedora hat, and brown suit. A cigar was placed between his lips as he inhale and exhale the smoke.

"So you're the one who's been causing such a commotion on my base. I would have never guessed a brat could cause so much trouble." he exhaled another cloud of smoke before he glared at the blue hair boy. "Why are you here? You have a few seconds before my boys here kill you."

Zeo smirked before he impales his giant broad sword to the ground to lean on it. "That's simple. You've been giving one of our allies a hard time and we of the Earthbound Family do not tolerate such actions. My master sent me here to get you."

The boss visibly paled slightly. "E-Earthbound Family?" he then composed himself. "You're bluffing. The Earthbounds are nothing more than a myth. I will not tolerate tall tales around here." gazing at his men he snapped his fingers. Kill him."

At those words everymen in the room began to fire their guns and weapons at him. The blue hair teen used his illusion to create a wall that blocked the majority of the bullets while he pulled out his sword and jumped over them cutting some of the weapons in half. The storm of bullets continues to rain down on him making him roll out of the way and block with his sword. One of the guardians holding a long staff jump toward him swinging the red flamed staff at him. Zeo pulled back not letting the flames touch him or his weapon, but by doing so some of the bullets manage to scratch him on his left shoulder leaving an angry red line.

"Damn! There's too many in this small place." That's when he remembered what his master told him and pulled out his box. "This definitely counts as an emergency." His ring began to burn with mist flame and inserted it inside the box.

A bright light came from the box it took shape before the men. Some of them saw him pull out the box and did the same and called out the box animals which were ready to attack. But once they saw what came out of the box even their animals began to back away in fear. "What the hell is that thing!"

Standing before them was an oversize dog. What frightened them was the fact that it had three heads instead of one. Its fur was a deep red with mist flames running around the center head, storm flames on the left, and thunder flames on the right. The tale was the body of a large snake with the head hissing at the intruders. The beast growled menacingly as he stood protectively in front of its master.

"A Cerberus, huh? Well shishou said it was a surprise and this is definitely a surprise." He then grinned at the startled group before him. "Sick them boy."

(Outside the base)

Tsukuyomi walked merrily, thou warily, made his way inside the enemy base. His friend time has expired. He entered the base and looked around the first floor. His eyes landed on the unconscious and wrapped grunts all over the floor. Some where even hanging from the ceiling. He whistle, being impress by the numbers and the handy work his pupil had done. Walking to the second floor he saw the same result, even seeing a guy being surrounded by chickens wearing sunglasses.

The raven raised a brow. "Well that's something you don't see every day." He made his way to the third floor. Once again he whistled at the mess that greeted him. The floor was covered with small traces of blood, dirt, and a lot of broken walls and tiles. "My, oh my. Zeo really let himself go. Hope he's ok."

After a few seconds of walking he reach the room where the boss was hiding and slowly opened it. What greeted him was the sight of a sleeping three headed do lying on some unconscious grunts while the boss was tied to his chair, to afraid to speak in case he woke up the dog.

Zeo was sitting in the edge of the table that was in front of the boss and grinned when he saw his master arrive. "Shishou! I thought you wouldn't make it or got lost in the mountains of bodies I left behind."

The raven hair boy grinned before he walk toward the blue hair illusionist and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulation Zeo, not a single struggle was met and by the way the chickens were a nice random touch. I taught you well. You passed with flying colors. Way to go my must trusted guard." He then turned to the now frighten man. " Now Zeo, take your partner and guard the outside in case reinforcement arrives. You two wouldn't want to be here when the torture begins." He grinned evilly at the now sweating man.

The blue hair boy knows when to leave and this was one of those time, less he be scarred for life.

(Vongola base)

The Vongola tenths and their guardians, along with the Ninth, were waiting anxiously for the old metal craftsman to return. It has been a hours since the man left and locked himself in the basement of the immense base. The tension was getting to them and they were beginning to become restless. Both twins where in a worse state for they haven't move much from their spot, only to stretch their sore muscles.

" It's been hours now. The sun is long gun and the old man hasn't return with the rings." Gokudera mutter impatiently.

" Do you think he failed?" Yamamoto asked the group.

The atmosphere thickened at the question when suddenly the door to the room opened. Talbot, holding a tray with some strange looking stones, walked inside the room. When the Vongola saw the stones they immediately assumed the worse.

" No." the Ninth mutter lowly. " Those this mean that it was all in vain?"

Before anyone could react, Talbot simply chuckled. " Not yet old friend. My part is done, now it all depend on them." he handed each stone to a respective guardian. " Now you must each show your will to these stone. If they are sufficient then your ring's upgrade will be completed, if not...well you already know."

Nodding the group began to concentrate and show the stones their will, however nothing was happening. Talbot began to shake his head. " That's not good enough! Is your will so little? Those saving your beloved friends means nothing to you?"

The twins eyes widen as the image of their friends and their older brother appeared inside their heads. ' _Tsuna_!' the both thought and pure determination rose from their being. Their stone began to glow as well as the rest of their guardians before a blinding light covered the entire room.

The upgrade was a success.

**The upgrade have been made. What will happen to the Earthbound? Keep an eye and find out.**


	46. Overwhelmed

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Ok****one,****sorry****for****the****freaking****delay.****As****everyone****knows****once****we****are****close****to****ending****the****semester****the****teachers****and****professor****begin****to****go****into****what****I****like****to****call****'****OMFG****the****semesters****is****almost****done****and****I've****done****almost****nothing****and****need****to****give****out****grades!'****mode.****So****I've****been****busy****with****a****sea****of****work.****I'm****and****one****freaking****guy****against****a****sea****of****papers.****Well****hope****you****enjoy****this****chapter.**

(Overwhelmed)

"It's has been over a week since your last failed mission attempt to subdue the Earthbound marked ones." the older blond Shimon hire up spoked to a group standing before him. " But this time the outcome will be different. Today you will infiltrate lythian territory and defeat the marked ones." he paused for a second before staring at them with half interest eyes. " Failure is not an option."

" Right." Enma nodded with the Shimon guardians behind him.

Tetsua and Tsurugi's eyes were burning with determination, their guardians, ready to fight for them, standing bye either one's side. " Let's get our brother back."

(Lythia)

" BLASPHEMY! How dare you question our noble beliefs of yaoi! Don't you know what you're missing! The beautiful, yet soft light of the love that is shounen-ai and the passionate and fiery love of the yaoi! That's why when parent's talk to their gay son they don't go with the birds and the bees, they go by the bees and the bees!" Neo stomp the table looking into the skies while the background shone with a bright celestial light with a soft wind moving her hair adding to the effect. " Now do you get it?"

The blue hair, lunatic, girl was currently talking to the Hydrilians, a race of liquid blue people that lived at the bottom of any deep body of water. Once consider to be mermaids for their fin liked feet, but in reality they were much more approachable. The mermaids would attack anyone in site. Back at the matters at hand, the Earthbound gang were called to negotiate with them on behalf of the pixies because they were fighting for territory the pixies needed to gather supply for their trade. Neo volunteer to be their medium.

An older looking hydrilian blinked before the girl. " Young human female. You do realize that we are of both genders and we can procreate with anyone since we have both reproductive systems, right?"

Neo blinked, the rest of the marked one sweat drop. " Then why the hell did you make me explain all that!"

One of the aqua people answered. " One of our young ones simply asked what yaoi was."

" You don't know what Yaoi is!"

Everyone groaned, including the pixies who where standing by for the negotiation. Before the blue hair girl spoked about the wonders of yaoi one more time, Tsukuyomi quickly silence her by placing his hand over her mouth. " How about this? You let the pixies gather supplies for their trade and they will give you thirty percent of their gain. Deal?"

" DEAL!" they all shouted before getting ready to make a binding contract.

Tsukuyomi sighed in relief as well as the others. " You see guys, everything can be solved when Yaoi is involved." Neo boasted with pride.

" You nearly traumatize them with it too." Zeo mutter.

The blue hair girl's eyes glowed ominously. " What was that?"

Zeo put up his hand in defense. " Nothing!"

Tsunayoshi sighed before he let a smile graced his face. " Come on guys, let's get back to the base. Tsu-kun and I have papers to sign."

" Pff. Yeah, right! What you guys really want to do is f-..." Neo was instantly silenced by a smiling Tsukuyomi.

" Neo-chan. You are crossing the borders we established once again and I need to remind you to keep your mouth shut." his eyes glowed menacingly after this. " Or would you rather find your precious yaoi collection up in flames?"

The marked one of rain quickly shut up but sent a silent glare. The group then made their way toward the base. Tsuna stood behind the group with Tsukuyomi holding his hand. " Say Tsu-kun." he received a "hn?" from the raven. " We haven't gotten out on dates as much. The sex is good, but I would like to...you know..." he blushed. " Do romantic stuff and all."

The red eye boy blinked before he grinned, a soft pink blush appearing on his face. " You know what? You're right. Our first date was many month ago and although the sex is great I think it would be a great idea."

Tsuna's eyes brighten up considerably. " R-Really?"

Tsukuyomi smiled and kiss Tsuna sweetly. " Of course. You deserve a little break from all this from time to time. Let me talk with Verde and Byakuran to set up our date." Just then the communication device on his wrist began to beep. " Well speak of the devil." he open the communication link with a single press of a button. " Byakuran! I was just about to talk to y-.."

" Tsukuyomi-kun! We have an emergency on our hands!" the frantic voice of the white hair teen spoke silencing the raven, everyone paid close attention since the outburst came. " Our main base was attacked and we received heavy damage! The base is still afloat but we lost many good men and equipment!"

The raven was more alert and worried. Tsuna quickly opened his communication link and spoke. " Byakuran! What happened! Who's responsible for this!"

" There you are."

The Earthbound quickly turn to look at the source of the voice that spoke. Their eyes widen in disbelief. Standing a few feet away from them were both the Shimon and Vongola bosses along with their guardians.

Shin growled in anger. " You bastards again! Didn't we warned you never set foot in this place again!"

Misty pulled out her fans with began to burn with cloud flames. " Not only that but you also attack our base and killed many good men. I'll blow you away for that."

Tsukuyomi said nothing but instead watch the Vongola carefully, he notice that Tsuna was doing the same thing. " Tsuna...I think we're in trouble."

" I know. My brothers have attain a new power." the brunet answered, looking at the items some of them had.

Gokudera was wearing a strange looking belt with a large feline form holding it to the waist. Yamamoto also had a strange item, a small, sharp sword like necklace around his neck, while Hibari had a bracelet with many spikes coming out of it. Ryohei was wearing a golden bangle around the muscle of his arm his arm with a Kangaroo figure. Both Mukuro an Chrome were wearing an ear piece on one their ears, it had many sharp spikes hanging on air while being held together. Even the young thunder guardian had a strange item, a helmet with some horns on it. It looked a little too heavy for him. Both twins had rings around their fingers, each connected to another ring on another finger with a small chain.

Sky also seem to notice the new trinkets. " What are those?"

" And why do I feel very tense right now? We use to beat before. Why is now so different?" Zeo asked as he tensed.

Tsuna instantly went into hyper dying will mode, his sharp gloves materializing at his silent command. " Be careful everyone. They're not the same as before." his eyes narrowed. " They're stronger."

Both twins called out their animals. one a small lion and the other a small fox. The rest of the guardians followed suit. " Tsuna, this time things will be different. Cambio Forma." at that moment their animals began to glow and merge with their respective guardian.

The light temporarily blinded Tsuna and his friends. Slowly the light began to die and everyone was able to see again. What they saw made their body tense even more. Rings of texts surrounded the entire Vongola family as the stood before them holding new weapons. Chrome and Mukuro where both holding a Khakkhara instead of their usual tridents with many spikes hanging from the sides and a very sharp end with rings of texts floating around the head. Gokudera had a pair of glasses covering his eyes with a metal smoke stick sticking tight between his lips with a pair of cross belts with what seem to be dynamites strapped to it.

Yamamoto had only a pair of swords on each hand while his cloths change to look like an old fashion samurai style with some armor on his arm, wrists, and feet. Ryohei had a pair of boxing gloves, pants, and head set. His bangle transform into a miniature sun around his arm. Hibaris entire uniform also changed into a large coat with wing symbols inside them and he was holding a pair of tonfas that looked even more dangerous than his previous one. Lambo's entire body was encase in a tiny armor that fitted his body with long horns on the head, thought the look like a little too heavy since the little child was moving from side to side holding his helmet.

The twins both had new versions of their gloves. Tetsua's gloves were black and he was holding a flaming sword and a shield with a roaring lion on it. Tsurugi's gloves were red and he was holding two curved swords with the hilt resembling a fox's head. All of them had rings of texts floating around them.

Without any warning Tetsua flew toward Tsukuyomi with amazing speed. The raven barely had time to summoned his scythe to block Tetsua's blade, but even with that the force of the impact pushed them away from the group with the raven gritting his teeth. He really had to use force this time with the brunet. With a grunt he swung his weapon pushing Tetsua away, but the brunet never waver determined to win this time and attacked again.

Tsuna was stunned by the sudden increase of speed that his brother had acquired when his intuition came to life and warned him of danger. Instinctively he grabbed both of his blond brothers hand halting the blades but Tsurigi somersaulted kicking Tsuna in his chin and into the air before he followed suit. Sky had to dodge a few thunder bolts heading his way before backing away as a young Lambo came comically after him. Yamamoto was already upon Neo slashing his swords at her while Ikaru was quickly bombarded by a rapid fire of punches. Misty had to hold her own against Hibari relentless attacks while Zeo had to fair his own against Mukuro and Chrome, but the girl barely did anything just cast illusions. Shin had to constantly move out of the way and throw knifes is response as he continue to move dodging Gokudera relentless storms of dynamite.

The raven swing his scythe in a series of combos trying to his the brunet while Tesua blocked with his shield and swing with his blade in return. Tsukuyomi ducked avoiding the sword over his head before he swung the staff section in an uppercut form hitting the young brunet in the shin making him back off. " I simply don't get it, you know?" he glared at the brunet before him. " With everything we have been through, with all those moments we laughed together. I thought that it would be the last time in history that the Vongolas and the Earthbounds would face each other in battle. I though we were your friends." the raven mutter lowly, his eyes glowing eerily.

"That is why we're fighting, because you guys mean a lot to us." the brunet replied as he once again came at him with his sword.

The raven almost falter at the answer as he blocked with his scythe again. He grunted as he struggle against the young brunet. " That doesn't...make much sense, you know?" his reply was a shout and a sword cutting his weapon in two. The raven was stunned for a second before glaring at the brunet. His eyes glowed with the pinwheels spinning inside them. Black flames burst from the brunets weapons making him yelp and throwing them away.

Tetsua grunted in annoyance before he smirked. " I guess we do this the old fashion way. With out fists!" he used his gloves to push himself forward with intense sky flames. The raven glared as he summoned his black gloves and prepared for a fist fight against the fiery brunet.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having a similar conversation with the blond twin after freezing both of his weapons. " What do you mean! I don't understand!" he said in frustration as he dodge another punch before kicking his brother in the chest.

Tsurugi grunted before stabilizing himself. " I meant what I said. We're doing this because you guys mean everything to us, especially you." he then dashed forward and threw a punch at Tsuna who threw a punch at him but both block each other at the same time while struggling with each other. " When the war between humans and Lythians start there will be no prisoners Tsuna. Tetsua and I, everyone, know that you guys will do anything to maintain a balance. The thing is, you guys don't see the hatred running deep withing both sides. You guys will get killed trying to reach peace between to contradicting forces." he grunted before he was pushed back by the older boy.

Tsuna's eyes widen a little before he sighed. " We know that and we are willing to do everything in our power to stop it." he was caught off guard when his little brother tackled him to the ground and head butted him.

" YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! How could you guys be so willing to die for a stupid war between stupid creatures that don't get along! It's pointless, you would all die in vain! That's why we are going to capture you and bring you out of the battlefield before you guys get hurt!" the blond shouted in desperation.

Tsuna gritted his teeth in pain before opening one eye. " That's not how this work Tsurigi and you know it! We have to be here to maintain order on the Earth even if we die, that's why we've been chosen for! You can't expect for us to simply step aside and leave everything to crumble an die over a stupid feud from years ago. If you drag us out forcefully your only straining our bond with you guys until it snaps!"

Tsurugi flinch in pain from the words. Hearing that his brother was willing to die for a war that wasn't worth it crushed his heart. He then smiled painfully. " If it keeps you guys alive and well then we could be dead to you for all I care even if my heart breaks from it."

Tsuna's eyes widen before he pushed the blond away and stood up. " I can't Tsurugi, I can't step away from this. That's not who I am."

" Leaving you to die for this bullshit of a war is not who I am either. You are coming with me Tsuna!" he flied with great speed toward the brunet.

After dodging an extended tonfa, Misty jumped into the air and spin rapidly creating a ring of cloud flames that headed toward the prefect. Hibari surrounded himself with many sharp spikes that came from the ground but they only manage to block for a few seconds before they gave away. The model marked one jumped out of the ring and brought her fans down on the cloud guardian who manage to block.

" How dare you come back here after your last failed attempt. Have you no honor? Not only that but you used me to learn of our weaknesses and waited for the perfect moment to strike us. I thought you and I had something special, but I guess I was wrong." she forcefully pushed back the prefect.

Hibari grunted before putting up a stance once more. " Everything I've done, I've done it for you Misty." he spoke before assaulting her once more, extending his tonfas for a greater reached.

The model dodge the first chain by ducking but the second one she had to block with her fans. At the moment of impact Misty felt something. Heir being felt intense emotion of regret, despair, loneliness, determination, and among others. Hibari was in pain and although he didn't show it his weapons cried with each blow. '_Hibari...why__are__your__weapons__crying?__Why__are__you__in__pain?_' she thought as she jumped away to dodge many spikes balls that fell from the sky.

The fight continue with neither side gaining the advantage. Adelheid approached Enma, staring at the battle." Enma, I think it is time that we join the fight."

The redhead boss sighed. " I guess. The sooner we get this over, the sooner we get them to our base." he said as his gauntlets and flames appeared. The rest of the Shimon followed suit before jumping into the fight.

Tsukuyomi just got kicked in the stomach when he felt an immense pressure pushed him to the ground making him shout in pain. The shout cause Tsuna to loose focus and looked in his direction in worry only to be hit forcefully in the same direction. Each of the marked ones looked startled by the sudden attack before they themselves fell victims to a merciless assault. There was a collective grunt as each of the marked one got up from the ground and regroup close to each other. The Shimon stood along with the Vongola staring at them intently.

Shin began to look at the situation and grimaced. " It was one thing fighting the Shimon alone. Now that the Vongolas have their same level of strength...we're going to loose guys."

The group look startled. Neo looked uncertain. " No...we can win guys...we have the power of yaoi on our side." she said softly yet a little scared for her friends safety.

" I'm sorry to say this Neo-chan, but I don't think we have a chance even with the power of yaoi." Ikaru responded, feeling surprise that the blue hair marked one didn't blow a fuse. She must sense their predicament as well as everyone else.

"Dammit all. We can't go down like this." Zeo growled as he held his large sword.

Tsuna frowned. " Then let's even the playing field. Everyone, summon your Earthbound dragons. Tsu-kun, Zeo-kun. Summon Macha and the Cerberus."

" Right!" everyone shouted as they pulled out their box from their confinement and inserted their rings inside the box. An immense burst of light came from the collective boxes before the light faded and out came the fable bests.

" **Well****this****is****a****surprise.****You****guys****never****call,****especially****the****whole****bunch****of****us.**" Taiyou mocked before being hit by Ikaru.

" **Kukukuku.****I****can****see****why****thou.**" Shinya, the petal like dragon, smirked.

Azure looked at the bunch and at their owners. " **It****appears****the****Vongolas****and****the****Shimon****have****obtain****a****new****power****and****are****threatening****our****partners.**"

" **Not****for****long.****Nobody****torments****the****whiny****brat****but****me.**" the white lighting dragon, Ikazuchi, growled.

Nautilus flapped her v shape wings. " **I****will****protect****my****mistress****from****her****adversaries.**"

Delta stood in the middle of the bunch while the three headed dog and Macha stood close to their masters. " **Either****way****their****ambition****ends****now.****I****won't****let****them****ruin****this****world****like****they****did****so****many****years****ago.**" the sky dragon looked almost in remorse at this point. " **Not****with****the****price****we****had****to****pay.**" he said making the dragons remember the dreadful day they had to seal one of their own.

The god-like dragons had appeared, yet the Shimon and Vongola neither falter nor looked relieved. Enma pressed a communicator he had close to his right ear. " They're out. Now."

A sound from the sky alerted the Earthbound and their partners of something big coming their way. At first they saw nothing, but after a few seconds something became visible from above them. Sky was the first one to notice this.

" Guys..." he said as he pointed up.

The Earthbound marked ones and the dragons looked at the skies again. Something bright and white was coming down rapidly toward them. None of them knew what it was until it got closed enough to be noticeable. It was a beam that was descending from the heavens in a alarming rate.

Delta's orange eyes widen in fear. " **No!****Protect****the****children!**" he barked as all the dragons quickly covered each child as well as Macha and the Cerberus.

The beam fell upon the with immense force and power. An eerie sound roared as the beam of light continue to assault the area mercilessly. The impact was so powerful that it was sending brutal winds from the spot, blowing away boulders, pieces of the ground, trees, or simply eradicating anything that the light engulfed. The Vongola and the Shimon tried to hold their positions but the force from the beam was too powerful and they ended being swept away with anything else that tried to stand to the brutal power.

Tsuna had never felt so much pain coming from every inch of his body simultaneously in his life. He could hear the agonizing sound of his friends and dragons screams of pure agony, but he was screaming too loud and in too much pain to actually do anything about it. His skin felt like it was peeling off as fire consumed his very flesh, but somewhere inside his mind he new the dragons where feeling the worst of it since they were taking the blunt beam. He knew, he knew that they were going to die and the thought scared him greatly. How could his brothers do this to them...no this wasn't their doing. For some reason he knew since they were trying to save them from the were and he got a feeling that the Shimon weren't behind it either. Not of that mattered now as the pain was beginning to intensified and he could feel death breathing on his neck. His friend must be close to it as well if not already be gone.

The marked one boss grew desperate and did the only thing he could muster...beg. " YAMI! PLEASE HELP US! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER ARE GOING TO DIE, TSU-KUN IS GOING TO DIE! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU. SAVE US!" he shouted with so much force that his throat felt like it tore itself from the effort.

Inside the raven's being the cry was heard and the dragon of darkness knew he had to act or he would loose the boy, and deep inside he also fear for everyone else. The dragon use his powers to control the raven boy's body and force him to open his eyes that he held close because of the extreme agony. The moment the eyes opened he unleash a large stream of black flames that consumed the beam, avoided everyone in the process, and shot toward the heavens devouring the stream of light. The marked ones, the dragons, and the two box animals fell to the ground unconscious, their body leaking trail of smoke and burn skin. The ravens eyes continue to remain open even if he was on the ground looking toward the skies were the flames continue to devour the beam. The hellish fires passed the atmosphere and reached toward the endless vacuum of space.

There the flames took form of Yami as they continue to devour the flames until they reach the source. It was a large satellite with a large cannon pointing toward the earth as it continue to generate the beam from the end of it. The flames roared and immediately lashed out at the cannon and burn it to cinders before coiling itself around the satellite before igniting and burst into an explosion that obliterated the device into nothingness. Once the source of the damage was taken care off the raven's eyes, who still had them opened, closed. The boy was unconscious the moment the beam stopped consuming them, but Yami held them open and expanded his vision to see the object and destroy it.

Not far from the site the Vongolas and Shimon pushed some debris out of the way and groaned in pain before looking at the direction their friends were and instantly panicked. Tetsua and Tsurugi were the first to run to were the large, gaping hole, the laser had left and let out a terrified scream. Both flew down and saw their friends in horrible shape. Their skin were burning hot and some of their skin were burned while blood spilled from opened skin. The dragons were in worse shape. Some of their skin were burn off and their wings were no more. The once majestic and powerful creatures were now burning flesh before their bodies glowed and exploded in a ray of light particles and disappeared. The rest of their guardians and the Shimon arrived and were horrified at the scene.

Tetsua turned and glared hatefully at the redhead before he dashed toward him and punch him in the face, holding him in place. " What the fuck did you do you bastard! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" he shouted shaking Enma.

Tsurugi was crying on the floor, punching the destroyed ground. " How could you do this Enma. We trusted you."

The red head just as shell shocked. " I...I...This wasn't suppose to happen."he began to breath rapidly, fear gripping his heart. " They said it was to subdue their dragons. I-I didn't know i-it was this!"

Tetsua growled in frustration. Enma was telling the truth. He was angry, he was crushed, he had lost a treasure that he could never replace. Tsurugi was crying on top of his brothers body. Tears began to fall from his eyes as a river as he headed toward the ravens body. He knelt down and felt a despair that he had never felt before. Was this was Tsurugi felt when he thought he lost their parents? Now he really couldn't blame him for taking such actions. He gazed at the raven as he heard Chrome and Lambo crying, everyone was even Hibari who had knelt down beside the models body holding her hand.

The brunet tried his best to keep the sobs from coming out. Tsukuyomi was very special to him, just like his brother. The black hair boy had taught him to better care for his family, he taught him to swim, he played pranks with him in school just so he wouldn't get bored, he gave him sweets knowing that he would get hyperactive, but he didn't care as long as it made him happy. He even gave him some tips on how to fight better to protect his family in a more efficient way. Tetsua punched the ground in frustration. "Goddammit!" he shouted in despair, his body was shaking uncontrollably as tears fell from his eyes. The raven was the person he wanted to grow up to be, a role model to follow, and a best friend.

Enma was crying hard. He knelt beside the raven and placed his hand over his chest. That's where he gasped in surprise. " There's a beat!" at this everyone quiet down, others checked the other bodies. " It's faint, but there's a beat!" he said.

Tsurugi felt for his brother's heartbeat and relief washed over his like a wave. " They're alive!"

" Quick! I want that pick up team here in a blink of an eye! Tell them to bring medical equipment and call the base to get them treated!" Tetsua barked as the rest did what he was told.

Soon enough a medical team arrive at the scene and with all the care in the world got the marked ones one of the many helicopters that arrived in the area to be treated and maintain alive until the reached the base. Enma sighed slightly, but quickly he felt angered and join the twins on one of the ships that just arrived.

" Someone is going to pay." Tetsua growled. " When I find out who did this..."

" It was Victor. I'm sure of it." Enma responded without hesitation startling the two who later frowned in anger. " He always disliked them and called them abominations and traitors to their own kind. But we can't do anything about. He's a higher up, he's untouchable, if we even lay a finger on him he would send them to be kill and we couldn't do anything to stop him. On top of that we don't have proof that he gave the order to do so."

" We have to do something! That fucker nearly kill our friends!" Tsurugi growled.

Enma glared as well, feeling their sentiments. " He will, but we must wait for a perfect moment to strike. In the mean time lets make the arrangement to keep them safe and to prevent them from escaping. Don't worry guys, he will get what he deserves."

**The****Earthbound****have****been****defeated****and****capture!****What****will****happen****to****them!****Find****out****in****the****next****chapter!**


	47. Confrontations

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Hello****there****my****readers.****I've****been****receiving****your****reviews/****threats****and****I****will****tell****you****that****here****is****the****next****chapter.****People,****some****of****you****have****been****asking****me****when****the****heck****the****marked****ones****will****get****their****powers.****SOON!****I'm****building****the****action****for****them****to****reach****it.****Each****one****will****obtain****their****own****unique****flames****soon.****Patience.****Now****Thanks****for****reviewing****and****enjoy****the****next****chapter.****Keep****on****reviewing****and****I****might****work****a****wee****bit****faster.**

(Confrontations)

It has been three days since the base was attacked and the Earthbound family was still in need of more reparations. The once impressive floating base was now a ruin version of what it use to be. It had fallen from the skies and was force to crash land on the ground causing the structure to become unstable and out of the original shape. Byakuran, Verde, and the remaining scientist were working furiously on the repair, using machines to stabilize columns, fix heavy structures and such. Ms. Granger was giving order to organize and get rid of debris and such while tending to the dead. She had to file and give the news to the families, which was the hard part since the majority had lied about. Plus the news never were easy to deliver, especially to the families of the deceased.

Byakuran was currently tracking the Vongolas and the Shimon on his laptop. After learning of what happened to their leaders the matters became more discouraging. Verde approached, riding on top of his alligator, the white hair teen. " How are they? Have they reached the enemy base yet?"

" No, not yet. According to this, they are still in motion and their vital sign are extremely weak." Byakuran replied with worry. " Verde-san, do you think...they'll kill them?"

Verde was about to answer when another voice spoke. " Of course not my boy. The Vongolas care too much for them to simply aloud them to die. Plus, Enma is still in love with my son so he would do everything in his power to keep him and the others alive." Hiroshi spoke as he made his way toward the two.

" Hiroshi-sama, where have you been? Are you alright?" the arcobaleno asked in concern.

The tall man nodded. " I'm all right old friend. I return to the human side to make negotiations when I heard of the news." he said seriously, all trace of his previous behavior gone.

The white hair teen continue to type on his computer keeping track and all before he turn to look at the two. " What is our plan of action? We can't simply stay here while our friends and love ones are taken as captives."

Hiroshi frown in thought before he turned to look at the two. " How long before this base is fixed to it's previous state?"

" If everything goes smoothly. Tonight. We have the equipment to quicken the paste. Luckily most of it wasn't destroyed." the holder of the green pacifier spoke.

" Excellent. Then I will go and retrieve the boys by myself while you fortify the base even further. I want this place to be as difficult to take down as possible." the older man spoke.

Byakuran was left stunned by the sudden order. " What! You can't go alone! You'll be over powered and crushed! At least take our men with you." the white teen replied in surprise.

Hiroshi shook his head. " No my boy. That will only alert them and make it all the more harder to get them, not to mention we'll loose more men than we should. No. I will go alone on foot and infiltrate their base. It will take a while, but it will be more effective."

The white hair teen frowned before he stood up. " Then let me go with you. Tsukuyomi is my friend and I promised my parallel self that I would do everything in my power to help him in every way I can."

" No, it would be too risky. Beside they need you here."

" I already have the data for this place in my laptop. I'm sure Verde could easily read it and put it to good use. Besides, I'm the one tracking them. It would be faster if I came along. Let me come with you!" the younger Byakuran replied.

Hiroshi sighed in defeat, he knew a determine face when he saw one. Heck, he got it all the time from Tsukuyomi. He would've sneak out to help anyways. " Very well my boy. Pack lightly and only the essentials. We leave as soon as you are ready to go."

Byakuran nodded and left to get ready.

(Shimon and Vongola base.)

Inside the infirmary wing, the air was chilly and monotonous. Yet Tsurugi and Tetsua both visited every minute their brothers room. Tetsua would stay for a few hours before leaving Tsurugi to watch over him while he visited Tsukuyomi and Enma in the other wing. Hibari almost constantly visited Misty's room.

The blond had barely slept since they arrived at the base. They wanted to rip Victor's head of when they saw the man smirked like he had won, but instead they ignored him and tended for the others. After managing to stabilize the marked ones and fix their burned skin, all they could do was wait for the outburst that would surely come once they were up. Tsurugi desperately hoped that his brother wouldn't hate him, he didn't know if he was emotionally ready to hear those words after the traumatic even he seen on that day. He tried very hard to forget the blood and the smell of burned flesh from his mind and senses.

He gaze at his brother was was breathing with difficulty with a breathing mask on. He wanted to fight and bring them to the base. He knew they would be bruised, but not this. The blond curse this predicament. Almost loosing his brothers was not on the plans they agreed on. After a few seconds he placed a hand over his brother's and grasped it tenderly yet firmly.

" It hurts." the blond said in a soft tone. " It hurts seeing you like this Tsuna-nii. You, who were always friendly and kind yet had this proud and determined aura around you. Looking you like this, vulnerable and in pain...it's just not right." he said sadly. '_Maybe__we__went__about__this__the__wrong__way._'

' _**You**____**think**____**so**____**you**____**snotty**____**brat?**_' an imposing voice echoed inside the blonds head.

Tsurugi gasped looking completely shocked as he looked around looking for the source but found none. His eyes landed on Tsuna and their conjoined hands. " That voice...it sounds familiar...Delta?"

There was snort before came an answer. ' _**Correct**____**young**____**Vongola.**_'

The blond was left astounded. " I thought you died."

The dragon grunted. '___**Kid**____**my**____**siblings**____**and**____**I**____**are**____**transcendent**____**beings.**____**We**____**lived**____**through**____**time**____**and**____**it**____**would**____**take**____**a**____**lot**____**more**____**to**____**kill**____**us**____**permanently.**____**Now,**____**what**____**the**____**hell**____**do**____**you**____**think**____**you**____**are**____**doing?**____**How**____**could**____**you**____**hurt**____**your**____**brother**____**like**____**that?**_'

" N-No. It wasn't our fault! We would never do such a cowardly thing!"

' _**Not**____**that!**____**How**____**could**____**you**____**hurt**____**your**____**brother**____**emotionally**____**by**____**doing**____**all**____**this?**____**I**____**thought**____**you**____**made**____**amend**____**s**____**with**____**him.**____**His**____**heart**____**is**____**in**____**an**____**emotional**____**turmoil**____**because**____**of**____**you**____**and**____**the**____**others.**_'

Tsurugi frowned in despair. " You don't understand! I couldn't just simply leave my brother to die because of a stupid war. You know, since your his partner, that Tsuna would've jump in the fray without a thought in order to keep everyone safe. Nobody would care if he was a marked one! Their hatred would've blinded them and killed him. I refuse to let him die! I love him goddammit! He's my brother as well as Tetsua's! I just couldn't let him get killed for a senseless war!"

Delta remained silent for a moment before he sighed. ' _**I**____**understand**____**how**____**you**____**feel**____**kid,**____**but**____**sometimes**____**sacrifices**____**must**____**be**____**made**____**for**____**the**____**good**____**of**____**the**____**world.**____**Me**____**and**____**my**____**siblings**____**were**____**force**____**to**____**seal**____**Yami**____**away**____**during**____**the**____**wars**____**long**____**ago**____**because**____**he**____**wouldn't**____**forgive**____**the**____**humans**____**and**____**wished**____**for**____**their**____**demise.**____**He**____**just**____**simply**____**couldn't**____**see**____**that**____**what**____**we**____**were**____**doing**____**was**____**for**____**the**____**great**____**of**____**good.**_'

A growl escaped the blond tightening his hold on the brunet. " Or maybe you and your siblings wouldn't simply understand his feelings."

He could feel the dragon's astonishment. ' _**How**____**dare...**_' Delta began but was cut off.

" Instead of trying to understand him you chose the lock him away instead of finding another way around it. You just couldn't handle his emotions! How would you feel if everything you work for hard to protect was taken away from you by the very thing you dedicated your life to protect! Yami was angry and he was wrong for trying to destroy us, but you and the other dragons were wrong to seal him away instead of trying to reach him! You weren't able to handle his grief!" he snarled. He could feel the dragon's paralyzing silence but decide to continue. " I won't abandon my brother for the greater good. I will do everything I can to protect him and shield him from the senseless war!" he then frowned and spoked softly. " Even it he ends up hating me for it."

For once in his life Delta was silenced. Everything he felt about that day came rushing back. He knew there had to be another way, but at that time they were desperate. ' _**You're**____**contradicting**____**yourself**____**kid.**____**You**____**don't**____**want**____**to**____**acknowledge**____**Tsuna's**____**feeling**____**about**____**this**____**whole**____**ordeal.**____**In**____**the**____**end**____**you**____**and**____**me**____**are**____**a**____**like.**____**You**____**will**____**end**____**up**____**sealing**____**your**____**brother**____**for**____**his**____**own**____**good.**_' Delta spoked before everything went quiet inside the blonds head.

The blond boy bit his lip. '_I'm__not__like__them,__am__I?_' he thought nervously before a beep was heard. He turned to look at a monitor that lay nearby on a table. Pretty soon Tetsua's face became visible.

" Hey bro. I won't be coming to visit Tsuna any time sooner, so I'll leave everything to you when he wakes up." the brunet twin said. He later grunted slightly, a clear sign he was struggling with something.

" Why? What happen?" Tsurugi spoked before he heard a crash an some cursing. " What is going on?" he asked with a raised brow as he stood up.

" Don't worry about it Tsurugi. Tsukuyomi just woke up and he's trying to get to Enma." the brunet replied as he grunted again.

The blond was about to speak when the shouting became more audible. " COME OVER HERE YOU RED HEAD PIECE OF TAIYOU'S SHIT! LET ME STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR BODY EXPLODES!" Tsukuyomi shouted as he wiggle comically withing Tetsua's arms.

Enma sweat dropped. " Come on Tsu-kun, can't we let go of that and move on? I said I was sorry." the red head whimpered pathetically.

" Of course, but there is a price to pay for that." the raven said sweetly before his eyes glowed comically red and two devil horns appear on his head. " IMMANENT CASTRATION!"

The brunet sighed before he continue to speak. " I'll leave you for a while. I need to calm him or else Enma might end without his bone daddy."

The line went dead making the blond sweat drop. " Man, Tsukuyomi-kun must really hate Enma-kun."

" Can you blame him?" a weak voice said making the blond boy nearly jump out of his skin.

Tsurigi quickly turned to look at an awaken Tsuna. The brunet was clearly tired yet he also looked like he didn't want to go to sleep, breathing behind his mask. " Tsuna-kun! You're awake!" he shouted in surprise before he quickly composed himself. " How are you feeling?"

The older brunet sighed before looking at his younger brother. " I don't get you guys anymore. I understand your feelings, but we're doing what we were chosen to do. To keep this world safe and peaceful between the species." he shook his head. " Why won't you understand us?"

The blonds eyes widen before he closed them and sighed. " Why can't you accept ours." he opened them with a look of compassion before taking a gentle hold on his brother's hand. " Tsuna, you mean the world to us. We can't just let you walk a road where you won't be coming back alive."

Tsuna's eyes soften before returning the embrace to his brother's hand. " Tsurugi, I won't lie to you and you already know this, but before we got to know each other I use to hate you guys because I thought you were taking our parent's love away from me. I hated myself for not being able to gain their love because I was weak."he took a breath before he continue. " You guys mean everything to me too. You, your brother, my friends, Tsu-kun, everyone." his eyes shifted to a look of regret. " But I can't turn my back on this. I just...I can't."

Tsurugi felt his heart clenched painfully as he glared as his brother with tears starting to form. " Why!" he raised his voice slightly, one could hear the pain and despair the blond boy held at hearing those words. " Why would you leave us like that! I love you dammit, yet you are throwing it aside like I didn't matter! Have you thought of what would happen to me when those dreadful words come telling me of your death! How Tetsua would feel? How the rest of us who have form bonds with you and the others would feel?"

The blond hands quickly let go of Tsuna's. Brown eyes gazed at the younger boy's body that was shaking badly. " Tsurugi..." he started but the blond cut him off.

" No! I refuse! You mean too much to just let you walk to your death! I'll keep you guys here until this bloody war is over!" the young blond Vongola boss shouted before he stomped out of the room.

Tsuna's eyes looked sadden. " Tsurugi, why can't you see?"

(With Tsukuyomi)

The raven had given up on trying to castrate Enma with a spoon after noticing he was extremely weak to get out of Tetsua's hold, thou he could tell the brunet wasn't trying too hard and with a lot of care. Right now, the brunet was trying to make conversation with the now grim looking raven. An aura of discomfort felt into the room when the raven refuse to acknowledge anyone in the room.

Tetsua sighed. " Look Tsukuyomi-kun, we're sorry that we had to...um...yeah I'm just going to say. Sorry we had to forcefully drag your butts here and making you our...um...special guest. Yeah let's go with that." the brunet grinned proudly at his poorly made excuse making Enma slammed his head against the wall. " We did it to protect you, cause you know, we care about you guys."

Tsukuyomi had a brow raised and had a look of pure incredulity. " You mean to tell me that you assaulted our base, kill some good men in the process, and threw a fucking hyper beam at us because you care?"he said incredulously before he rubbed his head. " I wouldn't want to imagine what you would do if you hated us."

" Ok first off it was Gokudera's fault for that! That baby holding the green pacifier called him a pussy and he went on a freaking rampage! I had to knock him out or else your base would've been none existent and second the laser thing wasn't our idea, heck it wasn't even my idea!" the brunet boss replied.

" True. You're too much of an airhead to actually think of such a distasteful idea." the raven replied.

" Exact...HEY!" the brunet shouted and tried to beat the already tire and healing raven, but got held back by Enma.

" Now Enma...I wouldn't put it beneath him to think of such a thing." the red eye boy glared at the Shimon boss making him wince.

Tetsua, however, blew a casket. " What! No he wouldn't! Enma wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your family!"

The raven stared at them with such a serious and hard stared that made the brunet stop struggling and gulped. " You think so? How naive you are Tetsua."

The brunet Vongola boss didn't replied back, mainly because he felt the redhead stiffen and didn't reply back. He then felt his entire being being let go. " Enma...?"

" Tetsua-kun. Could you leave the room for a little while? I must...no, I need to speak to Tsukuyomi-kun alone." the redhead spoke in a quiet tone.

Tetsua normally trusted the redhead, but this time something didn't fit right with him. He walked away from the redhead and stood protectively before the raven. " No. I'm not leaving you alone with him." he growled threateningly surprising both Enma and Tsukuyomi.

The Shimon boss eyes looked serious at him. " Tetsua, there is something I need to talk with him in private."

" Then why don't you go and say it with me present in the room, or is there something you don't want me to hear?" he hissed.

Enma gulped nervously. " Tetsua..."

" Well!" the brunet growled expecting an answer.

The marked on of the mist saw the nervous look on the redhead and for some reason he didn't feel the satisfaction he thought he would get. He really hated himself for what he was about to say. " It's alright Tsurugi. You can wait outside the room until the Shimon boss finish speaking with me." the sentence surprised both boys. The raven looked across the the room before his attention landed on the brunet. " Is this room sound proof?"

Tetsua shook his head. " No, it's not."

" Then if he tries to pull something off I'll shout for help." he said. Tetsua hesitate for a moment before he nodded and began to walk toward the exit, but not before he gave a threatening glare at the redhead. Once he was out Tsukuyomi's full attention was on the redhead. " Alright Kozato, out with it. What do you want?"

Uncertain, yet hopeful, red eyes looked at him. " Tsu-kun...about that time..."

" You mean when you raped me?" he said monotonously making the redhead flinch but nod. " How could I forget? That was the day that you broke my heart in the most horrible way possible?" a few tears escaped the raven as he growled. " You just couldn't let go of that stupid feud between our families. You chose it over me when all I wanted was to love you and make you happy! How could you turn out to be a fucking monster and then claim to love me!" he raised his voice slightly but not enough to be consider cries for help.

" You don't understand!" Enma cried back. His eyes shot as a few tears left his eyes. " I love every second I spent with you. I love the moments we had when we went on dates. I love your being just for being there!"

" Liar!" the raven accused, his tears beginning to fog his sight. " If that was true then you wouldn't had done what you did! What other reason is there other than gaining my love and getting close to my family only to destroy them?"

The red heads own tears began to fall heavily as he whimpered remembering those times. " I..." he croaked. " I was force to. I had no choice."

The black hair boy's eyes widen in disbelief before he glare uncertainly. " Y-You lie. There's always a choice."

" Not at that time!" Enma replied. " At the time I wasn't the Shimon tenth, I was just the heir for it. At that time Victor was running the entire family. When he found out I was dating a marked one...he went ballistic. He didn't like it at all. So...he told me to rape you while he lead a surprise attack to your base which he forced me to tell him."

The raven was left speechless. " H-How? How he got you to do it?"

The redhead didn't look up while he answered. " He threaten to kill my guardians...just like he killed my parents and sister."

Tsukuyomi was left gasping. ' _Victor...kill__Enma's__parents__and__his__sister?_' " E-Enma..."

" I had no choice...I-I knew he would do it too, b-but my love for you was to great to follow through. When I was forcing myself on you...you didn't notice I put lubricant on you and on my self because I knew it would've soften the pain. I-I knew you would've recover faster and help your family while I pulled mine out before you got to your base." he then punched the ground with such force that it made a hole. " I always hated Victor for what he did to my parents and sister and what he made me do to you, b-but I couldn't do anything but comply. If I even tried to lay a finger on him, the entire Shimon family would act and attack me and my guardians without question. He has that much power, it sickens me to know I have this power to put a stop to him but can't! He made me loose you! He made me break both our hearts! He made me loose what I care for the most and be miserable follow him. I fucking hate him!" he growled as he continue to cry.

The marked one of the mist was left speechless. '_Everything...was__Victor's__doing?__Enma__could__be__lying...but__his__family.__God__this__is__so__messed__up._' he thought as he rubbed his eyes and weakly got up from his bed after removing his breathing mask and some needles . He then walk and knelt down embracing the now sobbing redhead. " Shh, Enma. It's alright. It's going to be alright."

" N-No it's not! You hate me! I-I lost everything because of h-him!" the Shimon sobbed.

" That's not true." he cooed softly. " You still have your friends, the Vongolas, and even me. I don't know what to think yet, but I-I don't hate you anymore." he said softly.

Enma hiccuped a few times, tears mixing with mucus ran down is face. "Y-You don't?"

" No. Now rest for now." he whispered to the other's ears. Enma, due to his emotional distress, instantly fell asleep.

Tsukuyomi sighed as he wiped the tears and mucus trail from the bandage wearing boy. And placed him in his bed which proved to be a difficult task because of his state and force him to sit down on a nearby chair before he collaps. He turned when he heard the door to his room opened. Tetsua enter with a grim look on his face, he must've heard everything. " Tetsua, where am I?"

" You are in the Vongola base in Italy. Currently this is the mist wing. A section entirely built to suppress your mist flames and powers. The others are in the sky wing, thunder wing, storm wing, sun wing, cloud wing, and rain wing. Each wing specialize in neutralizing an earthbound marked one's powers." The brunet said without hesitation.

The raven frowned. " So that's why I can't use my flames." he sighed. " I take it that you guys won't let us go even if we asked you?" he got a negative shake of the head that made him sigh again. " Alright, do me a favor. You heard everything he said and I presume you have hyper intuition. Was everything that Enma said was true?"

Tetsua looked at the ground and whispered. " Yes."

Tsukuyomi had a grim look on his face. " God, this is so messed up. I know I should hate Victor for what he's done, but I'm too emotionally and physically tire to do so."

The young Vongola went to the raven's bed and picked the Shimon boss from it carrying him between his arms. " Then rest Tsukuyomi-kun. We won't allow you guys to leave until this whole war thing is over."

Red eyes stared into brown ones. " You know that keeping us here won't change our way of being, right?"

Tetsua nodded. " I know, but that doesn't mean that we'll use everything in our power to keep you guys from leaving this place and killing yourselves." with that he walked out of the room.

(Victor's room)

" Nufufufufu. You went out of hand with the laser Victor. Now both the Shimon boss and the twin Vongola bosses don't trust you, as well as their guardians, but they despise your very existence. You should had played your move a little more carefully." a man wearing a long coat spoked. He was currently shuffling a pack of cards between his hands.

The Shimon higher up simply scuffed. " It doesn't matter. They can't do anything without having the entire Shimon on them, I can even pull some strings to make the Vongola go against them. My only regret is that those abominations didn't die in the process."

" Nufufufu. What did you expect? They are the guardians of the world, it would take more than that to kill them. Truly extraordinary children"

Victor stared at the man with an indifferent gaze. " If I didn't know any better Daemon, I'd say you are relieved they survived."

Daemon, a man who looked extremely similar to Mukuro, laughed. " Don't get me wrong Victor. I find the to be impressive beings and their power is something to respect. However, their mere existence has cause the Vongola to change for the worse. The twins were cold and calculating humans who didn't trust anyone other than their family and guardians. They would had made extraordinary bosses that would had made the Vongola prosper even more. It all went down the drain the moment those two met their brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. From cold and fearless boss they went soft. Such attitude will be the downfall of our organization. He must be remove out of the equation for the Vongola to progress."

Victor smirked. " And I thought you care for the abomination when in fact you want them out just as badly as myself."

" Of course. After all..." the man smirked with a wicked grin. " ...everything I do if for the good of the Vongola."

**The Vongola and Shimon refuse to let the Earthbound gang go. What is Daemon sceeming? Find out next chapter!**


	48. Break Out

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**I know, I know. I'm late, but it's not my fault. Apparently Christmas time for my parents equals painting the entire house with a color that doesn't fit the place. Meh, it's their likings as long as they leave my room out of it. Any who, thanks for reviewing and heres the chapter, I'm already working on the next.**

(Break Out)

Peeking over the horizon, the sun began to rise into the endless skies to disperse the darkness. Lythia was rather quiet, that is until the ground began to grumble. A large machine like base roared as it moved over the ground while smaller yet wide vehicles move through the ground or hover over it. Some planes and flying machines flew over the skies, close to the larger base.

Victor has been gazing through a large window over the land below with a serious look. After he capture the marked ones he wasted no time in mobilizing his troupes over to Lythia territory. He simply stood there gazing as the base moved though the land when his peace was disturbed by a soldier.

" Sir, our troops are in position and we have located many of the beasts territory like you asked. What are your orders, sir!" the soldier asked.

Victor turned around. " Give the order to move out. Hunt them all, leave no survivors."

(Vongola Base)

" Tsurugi! Goddammit, let us go! You can't leave us here forever! We are not some cage animals!" Tsuna shouted at the stubborn blond that stood before the room's door.

" And I said no! You won't be going anywhere until this whole thing is over, so get use to it!" the blond shouted back before slamming the door shut.

The brunet growled before he jumped on the bed roughly, crossing his arms, and pouted like a child. " What the hell is wrong with him?" he mutter before he turned to a large monitor beside the bed. He pulled it over to his side to have better access and turned it on. The machine was black for a second the screen divided in seven squares. Seconds later the entire marked ones appeared on the screen. " Hey guys. I see you all are connected today."

" Well what did you expect? There is no yaoi to read here?" Neo cried dramatically. " I feel like a piece of me dies with every second that passes here!"

The Vongolas and the Shimon had granted them these monitors that let the communicate with each other without leaving their wing. " Maybe your psychotic nature is leaving you and some sanity is trying to reach you." Zeo chuckled.

" What did you say!" the blue haired marked one's fist shook threateningly.

" You heard me. Is not like you can beat the crap out of me from there." the mist user replied with a snort.

" Zeo-kun! That's not nice! Besides, what's the point in fighting between each other?" Ikaru reprimanded his best friend.

Zeo shrugged. " It releases tension." Neo nodded to this making the red hear sun flame user sigh in defeat.

Tsuna chuckled at their antics. " Guys come on play nice." he then turned to the raven's square. " How are you doing Tsu-kun?"

" I'm annoyed as hell. Enma had been treating me like a princess for Yami's sake! He gives me my favorite food, my favorite games, hell he even put a giant plasma tv in here along with some consoles! I'm sure this is hell in some way. Nothing is this good in real life, especially being held hostage!" he said exasperated.

After hearing this Shin frowned. " Why the hell is he so nice to you after what he did? I don't get that prick."

Tsukuyomi sighed. " Apparently, he was order by Victor to rape me violently so I couldn't move and save my family or he would kill his guardians like he did with his parents and sister. Enma disobey him and went easy on me."

" That's terrible!" Tsuna said after hearing this, the others were stunned to say the least. " That guy is a monster!"

Sky looked at the mist marked one in concern. " So, those that mean you forgave him?"

The raven shook his head. " No. No matter what, rape is rape. There is always another way. That's why Enma is trying so desperately to please me. He just doesn't get it." he sighed.

" But, shishou...why don't you just forgive him? I mean, he's practically treating you like royalty to gain it, so why not?" Zeo asked feeling confused.

" Because I don't want to be treated like a fucking princess! I'm a man, dammit! I have a dick not a pussy! I fuck my boyfriend with said dick and he fucks me with his!" at this the entire group blush hard, Misty had a neutral face but the pink blush said otherwise. " I want an equal apology where we both look in the other eyes understanding our feelings, not turning yourself into a pussy to gain pity!" he replied hotly before blushing. " No offense to the girls of our groups."

" None taken." both females replied.

Sky coughed gaining everyones attention, his blush still haven't left his face. " So, what do we do? It's already been two days since we got caught."

" Not to mention the fact that they probably launched an assault on Lythia by now." Shin said seriously.

Misty frowned. " I know, but right now there is no escape from within. The wings cover a large portion of the section we are in thus cutting our powers over more than eighty percent and render our flames useless."

" We could try a sneak attack." Ikaru offered.

Tsuna simply shook his head. " No, that won't work. Like Misty said, this wings cut our powers greatly and even if we by some luck manage to knock one out the others would surely jump to stop us before we even get out of our wings."

" Not only that, we don't know anything about this base. We don't know where to find each other and where to escape to. Not to mention the fact that they could be listening to our conversation as we speak." the storm marked one added.

" So...we're stuck here?" the brunet swordsman said with a crestfallen look.

The raven boy growled. " It's worse than that! We are fucked! There is no way to escape from the inside so that leaves the rescue party. Who knows how many will go down trying to save us." at this the rest flinched and looked pained. " The Vongolas and the Shimon will not let them simply walk in here and let us leave you know. At this point I think they are ready to kill in order to keep us here."

The Earthbound boss sighed. " I hate to say it guys but Tsu-kun is right. They are extremely protective of us to the point that they could break every bone in our body to keep us here. So far I haven't found a way out either."

Everyone curse their predicament, but before they said anything else the entire base shook and and a loud explosion echoed through the halls before the alarm of the base went off. Tsuna was startled by the sudden event taking place. Tsurugi burst through the doors looking inside the room frantically looking for his brother. Once his eyes landed on the brunet he sighed before he cursed. The wall from inside the room exploded startling the two before a white dragon rushed forward and slammed against the blonds chest sending him through the wall and knocking him out temporarily.

Tsuna was still trying to grasp what was going on before a hand grasped his a forcefully pushed him out of the bed and running out of the room. The brunet snapped out of his daze as he ran before he focus on the one responsible for the commotion. " Byakuran!"

" No time Tsunayoshi-kun! This wing is quickly draining my flames! We need to get the others close to this wings while Hiroshi-sama free the others on the other wings!" the white hair teen said as his faithful snake like dragon flied close to him. He then handed Tsuna his ring and his box as they continue to run out of the Sky wing.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi was cursing since the line went dead when the entire base shook. " Goddammit! What is going on!"

At that moment the door to his room burst open, flying to the other side of the room. " Come on my boy. The time to rest is over. Now is time to rise once again." Hiroshi said as he threw three Mafiosos that he was holding on his left hand.

A grin appeared on the raven as he gaze upon his father. " You son of a bitch! I never thought I'd be glad to see you!" he then received his ring and box before following his dad out of the room.

The two teams of two divided to cover more ground after both Hiroshi and Byakuran explained the details of the base to the other two. Tsuna went and released Sky, who hugged him like there was no tomorrow while Byakuran went and released Neo. Later the two went and freed Misty before going to the meet with the others. Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi went on a warpath, kicking anyone who was foolish enough to cross his path in the nuts. Probably killing their chances of procreation but didn't care in the least. He released Shin and Zeo, who later tried to save the poor souls nuts from the wrath of the raven. Hiroshi manage to release Ikaru and joined on the warpath, but instead of kicking people in the nuts he simply beat the shit out of people while singing 'It's the best day Ever!' metal style. A weird combination. Once everyone had their rings and boxes they followed both Byakuran and Hiroshi through out the base.

The white hair teen, along with his dragon, where looking into a device that he held firmly within his grasp. " According to the blue prints we hacked the nearest exist is this way." he moved in a certain direction heading for their way out. " If we hurry we might be able to get there before we encounter too many people."

" Then less talking more running!" Neo shouted as she followed the rest of the gang.

They ran as fast as they could, which was faster than a normal human being, following the white hair teen and the large muscle man to the exit. Feet moving faster due to anxiety the group found themselves in a large open and spacey room with a door that showed the outside. It was so close that they could practically feel the fresh air and the warm rays of the sun touching their skin. That is of course before there was a lout rumble followed by the burst of the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. Out of the newly made holes stood the Shimon and the Vongola bosses along with their guardians.

" You guys aren't going anywhere!" both twins growled as their flames sparked wildly around their foreheads. They wasted no time in getting their weapons out either.

The marked one got ready to fight when Hiroshi stood before them. " Ho-oh! My aren't you a troublesome bunch. I can see the same determination your brother has reflected in your eyes." the large man said with a smile. The room's atmosphere suddenly became heavy and tensed as a serious look appeared on the long beard man's face. " However, I can't let you keep this boys away from their duty." his right fist began to glow with an unknown flame.

" What is that!" Gokudera shouted.

" Crap!" Enma said as he summoned a invisible shield.

" That won't help." Hiroshi muttered. The glow intensified before he stomped the ground making the entire base tremble from the force. " Fist of the All Mighty!"

A large explosion of light engulfed the portion of the base and a large portion of the land behind the walls. The entire base shook and half of it was destroy with a single swing. Soon enough the light revealing the devastating results. Each marked one and friends slowly open their eyes and gasped at the destruction they witness. Half the base was destroyed, it had five floor levels and they currently were on the first floor, along with a large portion of the land.

Hiroshi had his fist facing forward before he collapse on the ground, kneeling on one leg for support. He laughed sightly. " Ho-oh. Those kids are strong. I had to use half my strength to knock them out." he then turned to the shell shocked group. " Now is the perfect chance the get the hell out of here."

Tsuna looked trouble because his brother were bruised and unconscious on the ground, but he knew Tsukuyomi's step dad wouldn't kill them. With a sigh he turned to Shin. " Shin, call Azure."

The teal hair marked one was still in a half haze before he snapped out of it. " Um, right." he pulled out his box and inserted his rings. Seconds later a large golden dragon appeared before them. Shin sighed in relief. " I'm glad you're alright Azure." he then remembered why he summoned him. " Azure, we need to get out of here fast!"

" **Understood master. Everyone, get on my forehead.**" the giant dragon spoke and everyone did so while Tsukuyomi and Byakuran helped Hiroshi to get up on it. With one mighty flap of his wings the dragons took to the skies before reenforcement arrived.

As they rested on Azure's forehead, the gang relaxed as they enjoyed the ride. Sky walk and sat next to Hiroshi. " Hiroshi-san, how did you do that? How did you get so strong to beat them all up with a single punch! That was so cool, which make you cool! How did you do it!" the swordsman babbled making the older man laugh.

" My boy that can be answer with a story."

The raven marked one groaned. " Here we go again."

The older man ignore him joyfully as he gained the attention of everyone. " There was once this young boy, a five year old, who had this dream. He wanted to become the strongest fighter on the planet. A simple dream, but a difficult and near impossible one. That, however didn't stop the boy. So he trained, day and night, fighting anyone and anything that stood in his path to becoming the best. Beating and gaining victory on countless battles. He continue to fight day after day without ever stopping. One day he woke up and look in the mirror only to discover..." he smiled at the pause before pointing at himself. "...that he was old! Hohohohohohoho!"

To say that jaws hit the ground would be an understatement. Each marked one, minus Tsukuyomi who faced palmed, felt like their jaws had disconnected from their joint area. Ikaru was the first to speak. " You just...woke up and discover you grown old? Just like that?"

The red eye illusionist groan. " Dad! Stop embarrassing me! Now they will think I was raised by an idiotic fighting maniac who lost track of time! Big time!"

"Hohohohoho. Sorry my boy, I couldn't help myself." he said before turning serious. " Now to the situation at hand. At your current state you are no match for both parties. You'll get overpowered again and this time I might not be able to help. Currently during your absence Lythia has been attack and your men are doing everything in their power to stop them." he continue to look seriously.

" Dammit! He's right! At our current power we'll get beat up again!" Shin cursed.

" What do we do?" Sky asked with worry.

There was a small silence before Hiroshi himself broke it. " Seeing the circumstances that develop around you...I say that you have no chance at all." he said seriously making the entire group wince. That is until he added. " In your current state of course."

Neo cocked her head in confusion. " Huh? What are you saying old timer?"

Tukuyomi frowned. " He's saying that it's time to kick it up a notch." he said gaining everyones attention. The raven fisted his hand in determination. " If the Vongolas and Shimon got a new power than we must also gain a new power."

" The seven universal flames." Tsuna finished shedding light in what the two were saying.

Hiroshi nodded. " Yes. It is time for you to throw away the fake flames you posses and obtain your rightful flames. Flames so powerful no one else could ever hope tame them. However, you seven are their rightful masters and they will obey you unconditionally."

The group nodded in agreement, Misty spoke for the rest of them. " How do we obtain them?"

" Your dragons will show you the way." the old man replied. At that moment they were flying over Lythia territory. Hiroshi turned toward the teal hair boy. " Shin, tell your dragon to land. The forest will provide cover for us if we are still being followed."

The marked one of the storm nodded and order his dragon to land in the dense vegetation close to an elf village. The marked ones all got down from the large beast before the dragon vanished in a flash of light and turned to the man for direction. " From here on you will each take separate part to the ancient temples. The Temple of Time, the Temple of Space, the Temple of Nature, the Water Temple, the Earth Temple, the Temple of Light, and the Temple of Darkness. Each temple are scatter around the globes and four of them in the in between dimensions. You must all located the secret areas where the portals to the temple lie. Once inside the temple, you will all face yourselves. Your emotions and who you could've become."

His voice grew even more serious before turning to the brunet. " You will have the toughest task of them all. As the boss who keeps your family together, once you gather your flame you will have to face each and everyone of the marked ones, your friends."

" What! Why!" Tsunayoshi asked incredulously. " They're my friends! Why would I need to fight them?"

" Once the others gain their flames an immense urge for independence will hit them, excluding you. They will each go their own way and it's up to you to find them and reach out to them through any means. You must prove to them that you are leader material and that they will be willing to follow you, remember that each marked one is strong and you have to show them why they have to follow your lead. Once you gain each and everyone's loyalty you will be ready to face both the Vongola and the Shimon with a bond so strong that it will rock their world." the tall man said.

" I...have to fight them?" the brunet boss said sadly.

Tsukuyomi embraced his lover in a loving hug. " Don't doubt yourself now Tsuna. I have faith that you can do it. If everything goes well then our bond will be that much stronger, if it's even possible."

" Yeah, Tsuna. We have faith in you!" Sky said happily joining in the hug.

" You can do it. Your one strong guy." now Shin joined.

Ikaru joined in as well. " Once you set your mind into it there is nothing you can't do."

" Kyaaaa! You bet. The power of yaoi is strong in you." Neo added happily as she delivered her own hug into the group.

" Believe Tsuna-kun! We got your back." Zeo said hugging the group.

Misty calmly walk toward the group hug and delivered her own. " You kind heart will show us the way when the time comes. I trust you."

" That's righ Tsuna. We are all with you through thick and thin." Byakuran added with a grin as he joined in.

Tsuna felt so much love from his friends that his eyes began to water. " Everyone." he said softly embracing them all as best as he could. " I'll do it. I'll get my most precious treasures working as a team again. I promise you that once this is over we'll all see the clear wide sky together with our friends and family as one." he smiled happily feeling like the most lucky individual in the world.

The moment, however, was broken when Hiroshi hugged them all with his large hands and lifted them from the ground like it was nothing. The man was throwing large pools of tears as he dramatically cried. " This is what a family's all about! Oh god, my babies have grown so much. Where has the time gone!" he cried dramatically.

" Probably to the same place where the rest of it was when you threw away your life to fight each freaking day." the raven muttered, feeling annoyed.

The man let them all down and looked at them seriously once more. " Now then. For here on, you will have to find your own way toward the temples. So say your farewells and be off with you. I will handle Lythia's affair while you all get your flames and passed this whole ordeal."

The group was sadden that they had to part ways, but it had to be done. The world was at stake and they needed to grow in power to protect everyone in it. They gave each others hug and good lucks. The couples where the ones that had a hard time leaving each other. Shin and Sky shared a passionate kiss, transmitting their feelings and longing in it. Tsuna and Tskuyomi did the same thing before ending it with a tight hug.

" I'll miss you so much Tsu-kun." the brunet whispered.

At this the raven tighten his hold. " Me too Tsuna-kun. Me too. Be careful out there, ok?"

The brunet nodded before they parted ways and shared one more simple kiss before they each went their separate way.

(Somewhere in Lythia)

The day was beginning to set and the sun was ever so slowly hiding behind the horizon, but the raven hair marked one continue on his way. Following Yami's guidance he had travel deep within a dense forest area where the light of the sun barely got through, now that it was going dark the visibility was even less possible. He had mange to jump from tree to tree and avoided grunts here from there and mange to stay out of sight before getting to where he was.

A sigh escaped the raven as he continue to walk. " Not to sound childish and all, but...are we there yet?"

'** Patience kid. You have been spending too much time with the other brats and gain some of their bad influences.**' Yami replied. ' **Besides you're only half way there.'**

Tsukuyomi groaned at this. " Oh come on. I would've gotten there already if I spread my wings and flied there. This is taking forever!" he whined.

' **Definitely you are spending to much time with the brats. Besides, if you did you would've been spotted by the filths back there or worse. You might have gain that red hair trash and the brunet and blond trashes attention**.'

The raven pouted. " What do you know?"

' **Kid, I'm god mother fucking Yami. I've been in this Earth longer than that fat guy called Santa Clause and he's old.**'

A humph escaped the raven's lips before a mischievous grin rose. " Glad to hear you're finally accepting your age old man."

' **I'm going to ignore you said that.**' the dragon replied in a deadpanned tone.

Tsukuyomi chuckled as he continue on his way. As he continue to walk a light caught his attention since night as already fallen and darkness surrounded the place. " Hey Yami, look." he said as his gaze remain on the light so that the dragon could see it through his eyes.

' **Hm, by the orange color it would appear to be fire from a Lythian tribe. But something is not right.**'

Gulping down the saliva in his mouth the raven nodded in agreement. " The light is too bright from this distance." he began to run toward the direction. " Which could mean." he said as he ran at a fast and silent pace toward the light. As he got closer the air was beginning to get hotter and hotter making the raven feel dread. Much to his dismay his assumption was right. A village was set in flames.

The raven stared at the village with wide and pained eyes. " No." he whimpered as he slowly enter the village. By the look of things the invaders had walked in, trashed and destroyed houses and shops, killing anyone who stood in their way before finally setting the entire place in flames. The place was already trashed and the fire was beginning to died down but still burned the place. By the looks it was in this state for hours. To top things off the invaders didn't hide themselves either. A flag with the Shimon and Vongola insignia was plaster on top of a mountain of dead burning corps. The entire village was slaughtered.

" How could they do this?" the raven said sadly as he mourned the loss of these creatures that looked almost human.

'** Unforgivable! This is exactly why I said it would happen, but my brethren are too forgiving.**'

Tsukuyomi's knees felt weak as he stared at the dead bodies, tears falling from his eyes. " They didn't do anything to deserve this. They wanted to live just like everyone else." he punched the ground in anger. " It's not fair!" he shouted. He closed his eyes tightly as he cried softly before a small and almost unnoticeable whimpered reach his ears. His eyes napped open and look to the left side of the village where the sound came from. " Yami, did you heard that?"

'**Yes. Perhaps we are not as alone as we thought we were.**'

The raven quickly got up and ran to the left, following the small whimpers that reached his ears. He hasten his pace as he ran toward the source, he ran through burning ashed he didn't want to know where they came from and ignore the burning dust and dirt that dirtied his face. He stop from time to time to hear where the noise was coming from and continue to ran. His feet moved quickly and agility until he reached a burned down house.

The house was made from wood and the majority of the house and the roof was eaten by the burning fires that still consumed it. It had a porch at the entrances that was hold by thick wooden trunks that held it firmly in place, thou most of it was destroyed. Probably smashed to the state it was. The whimpers themselves were coming from below the porch area. He crouched down and took a look behind the very small porch and gasped. There he saw a small kid, a boy by the looks of it. Probably between the ages of six to ten. He couldn't see his features clearly, but what he could tell was that the boy was crying and he appeared to be stuck.

" Hey there little fella." he cooed softly gaining the crying boy's attention. The small child gasped before he whimpered loudly. " Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you ok?"

The boy whimpered softly before he spoked, feeling uncertain. " I'm stuck. It hurts." he cried.

Tsukyomi looked again and spotted that the boy was pinned down by a piece of wood. Using his gravitational powers he lifted the piece from the weakened boy and move it aside. The small kid sniffed as he began to crawl toward the raven. Once out the raven got a good look at him and gasped. The kid look like a miniature version of him and Tsuna. His hair style was the same and was similar to Tsuna's because it was brown, but the tips were tinted black like his own. His eyes were wide like Tsuna but the pupils were red like his own. All in all they boy could pass out as their son, but there was one detail that caught his eyes. Two small black feather wings adorned his back and the feathers also ran across his arms but ended at his wrist so his hands were visible. A crow demon, this village must've belong to animal shifting demons.

The raven snapped out of his daze when he heard the kid whimpered. He look at him and notice tears coming out of his eyes and snot running down his nose. Kneeling down he went and place both arm on the crying boy's shoulder. " Hi there. My name is Tsukuyomi. What's yours?" he said softly and kindly.

The boy hiccuped before he looked up toward the older boy. " My name is...Tsubasa."

" It's wonderful to meet you Tsubasa-kun." he smiled sadly.

The boy continue to sniff and hiccuped. " My mommy and daddy aren't coming...are they?" his eyes watered even more.

Tsukuyomi felt his heart break and his own tears fell. " No. I'm sorry, but...they aren't."

This was unfair. The boy didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve to loose his parents in an attack done by a stupid grudge against their kind. They were one, dammit. The raven gathered his strength and spoke. " Do you have any other family that can take care of you?"

Tsubasa shook his small head. " N-No. All my f-family weeve here. I'm all a-alone. N-Nobody will take care of me."

Tsukuyomi couldn't take those words and embrace the boy in a tight and loving hug. " That's not true. I will take care of you. I'll protect you from the people that did this to you. I promise you that."

The little boy was insecure. " W-Why. Why you take care of me?" he sniffed.

" Because I will not let you face the world alone. Not like I have when I was your age. I want to be there for you as you grow up, if you let me that is." the raven replied softly, not letting the small boy go from the hug. He felt somewhat at ease when he felt his hug being returned. The small boy had buried his face on his chest and cried.

" Pwease...don't eve weave me." he cried on his chest.

The raven tussle his head on the kids hair in a loving way. " Never. I'll be always with you, even if you don't see me." he picked up the boy and carried him out of the dead village, shielding his eyes so he didn't have to see what's become of it and created a clear area using his gravitational powers so the boy wouldn't smell the burning, decaying flesh.

Tsukuyomi was focused on getting out, but not before speaking with his partner. ' _Yami...I hope you don't mind but..._'

' **I know kid, I know and I don't mind. You all better take good care of the kid**.'

The marked one of the mist nodded as he left the village and continue on his journey to claim his true flames and planning for a better future for the boy he now came to adopt.

'_ Hope Tsuna doesn't mind._' he thought as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest with a sleeping child in his arms.

**The indiscrimination has taken a toll on a small boy. What will happen next? Find out next time!**


	49. Temple of Nature part 1

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**I tell you guys. I've tried to make this fit into one chapter but I couldn't, I simply couldn't or I would've left some details behind and knowing my viewers...yeah, not a good idea. So the second part will be added later on. Thinking about the action in the temples is going to be a challenge so I'll try my best. Here is where the marked ones past come to life! Now I warn you that I have tried to describe the place a little so not much talking is in place, but I tried my best! Enjoy.**

( Temple of Nature part 1)

Misty had been traveling for days now, taking shelter wherever she could and finding some lythians who offer her a temporary place to rest. She had travel long and far until she reached a strange and unusual forest. The trees where enormous and they look ancient by the look of it, but they still held that magical atmosphere that made her feel at ease. The vegetation was plentiful and the flower bloom, looking brilliant and their colors seem to shine. Everything about this forest looked too ethereal.

The model looked around before she heard a laugh echoing in her head. ' **Kukukuku. Welcome to the lost woods Misty. It is here that you will gain entry to the Temple of Nature.**'

The model still kept looking around before she answered back. " Why is it called the lost wood?"

' **It's a legendary forest where anyone who goes inside these woods will forever roam them with no way of escaping. Forever trapped within the endless walls of green.**'

The models eyes narrowed. " How do you plan on getting me to the temple then?"

' **Kukukuku. Don't worry. I know the secrets of the woods, just go where I tell you to and in no time you will reach the temple.**'

Deciding on trusting her partner, Misty began to entered the woods and instantly fell for its illusions, but she did not waver. As she entered deeper into the woods she notice that the forest was slowly, but surely turning into a maze. Tall hedges formed an massive wall of vegetation that made it impossible to climb, jump, or even touch it for many sharp and dangerous looking thorn adorn it. If by some chance someone was able to passed the thorn and was able to climb the hedges they would be met poison injecting flowers. The trees still tower over the hedges and blocked most of the sun, thou some rays of light always seemed to passed by giving the forest an enchanted look.

Small fireflies flew around the place making them seem like balls of light that hovered over the mystical soil. A very slim mist floated lazily over the ground, but one could still see the rug of grass that stretched through out the maze. The model walked straight gazing around, looking at the different entrances that seem to extend deeper and in different direction of the forest.

She halted when she came upon a clearance with three different directions. One in front of her, one to her right, and one to her left. " Shinya. Where do I go from here." she said calmly.

'** Kukukuku. Listen closely Misty. Listen carefully for the music within the forest**.'

The model raised an eye brow before focusing on her hearing. At first she heard nothing, but suddenly her ears began to pick up a noise. Music. To be precises it sounded like a flute that was playing a joyful yet mysterious melody. It was coming from the left.

" What is that?" the marked one of the clouds said to herself as she gazed upon the left entrance.

She could feel Shinya smirking. ' **That my dear is the Melody of the Forest. A mystifying music played by a forest spirit to guide travelers through the maze. Follow it, and it will lead you straight to the temple.**'

Saying nothing the marked one made her way toward the sound of the music. It was simply enchanting and beautiful, yet it held some sadness hidden within the joyful tunes. The model followed the music through the maze, wherever she heard it strongest she headed that way. Of course following it wasn't easy for she encounter many creatures ready to tear her limb from limb, though she dealt with them swiftly. A troll manage to rip part of her dress before she use her fans to cut his left arm and slice his head off. She felt no remorse for the creatures turned to bushes, meaning that they were created to remove intruders and protect the temple by the forest itself.

Finally, after hours of following the haunting yet captivating music and fighting countless creatures, the walked through to a clearing and gazed upon and old looking castle. It had many vines and wild flowers growing from its walls and the tall trees concealed the structure from view. The entrance was way above the structure were a ledge toward the front door extended but looked unreachable. She had reached the temple of nature.

Sitting on the edge of the ledge was a figure using a flute to play the mysterious melody. From what Mysty could tell, the figure was wearing a worn outfit made of leafs and a brown soft looking pants. He also had a long sleeved brown short to cover its arms while wearing a light brown colored gloves and light brown shoes, most of the upper cloths were made of red straws and green straw, shirt and pants. A straw hat covered his head while his face remained hidden behind a black mask with two yellow orbs that would represent eyes.

Upon noticing her present the figure stopped playing and turn his face toward her. " We have been expecting you Misty." by the sound of the voice it would appear that the figure was a young boy. " Come inside." he said as he walked into the temple without a second glance at her.

The model frowned. Something felt strangely familiar about that kid. She shrug the feeling off and jumped high into the air until she landed on the ledge. She looked around and made her way toward the temple. Upon walking closer to the temple she was greeted with old looking wooden doors. She narrowed her eyes as she ready herself for whatever she may encounter and walk inside.

A creak came from the door as she pushed them open. Inside she notice that she was in an empty room. The floor itself was cover in grass and a pair of trees were standing beside another door, their bodies bending to form an ark. The room itself was dark if it wasn't for the small balls of light that floated lazily around the area. The masked figure stood in front of the door that lead to the next room.

" Welcome to the Temple of Nature Misty. It is here where you will be tested to see if you are worthy of the universal flames of nature. Once you cross this room there will be no going back. You either reach the finish line or be forever trap inside the sacred temple. If you want to turn back, now it's the time." the boy said.

Misty did not waver however. " There is no going back for me. My friends and family are counting on me to succeed and I will obtain the flames."

The figure smiled behind his mask, though the model couldn't see it, and turned around giving a shrug. " Determined and protective, aren't you? You always been like that about the ones you care." the doors suddenly opened and the masked boy walked inside. " Suit yourself. The flames are waiting for you in the lowest level of the temple. Good luck." he said as he crossed the opening and the door closed.

The marked one of the clouds felt unease by his words. " How does he knows that?"

" **Kukukuku. Who knows, maybe I do?**" Shinya's voice echoed around the room clear and loud.

" What? How?"

" **I'm already here Misty. Waiting for you to arrive at the lower levels. It is I that will bestow the flames to you if you passed this Temple's trials or survive it I should say. Reach me and the flames are yours. The forest spirit will guide you to me.**"

The model said nothing, instead she walked forward and opened the door that lead toward the next room. Inside the room was as dark as the previous, but the floating light balls still hanged around. The room was enormous and had many doors that lead to different sections of the temple. What caught her attention was the open hole in the center of the room. Stairs curled around it, descending into the unknown, while four crystals where placed in four small pillars near the hole forming a square. From the looks of it, she had to walk down there to get the flames, but that would be too easy.

Just as she began to approach a chuckle was heard making the teenager stop on her tracks and pull out her fans. A sudden wind blew inside the room and from the center of the hole rose a green looking woman. Her hair was white while a rose was beautifully place as a pin on it. Her long elegant dress was made of leafs of different colors and shape making her look elegant, she also had a pair of long green gloves made from vegetation. Her eyes were green while her pupils were purple. She also had two pairs of thin leafs that acted as wings.

The female creature smirked at the model who took a fighting stance, ready to face it. Instead of attacking the creature moved her hands in a bewitching motion. The four crystal that were place neatly on the pillars rose from their place and flied toward her before floating around her in a circular motion. With a chuckle she smirked one more time before she flew to the left side of the room and disappeared behind the doors. As soon as she left the ground shook briefly and the hole that once was opened was sealed shut by vines that moved tightly together before a strange green fire began to burn them, but not consumed them.

Misty was confused before another chuckle echoed to her side making her throw her fans in the direction, only to be deflected by a vine whip. It was the masked kid again, holding the strange looking weapon that had some rose petals at the hilt and thorns covering the entire body. " My, my. Isn't the Forest Nymph a pain? She took the crystal that released the vines burning with nature flames protecting the entrance to the lower levels."

" Nature's flames?" she turned to look at the burning green fire covering the vines. " So those are the flames of nature?"

The boy nodded. " A portion of them, not the real deal. Nothing will make those flames disappeared. Use your cloud flames and the flames will over power them and react violently toward you. To pass, you must retrieve the crystals stolen by the nymph and place them in their respective pillars." the kid chimed. " Hurry, hurry. The longer your stay there, the longer your friends have to wait for you." he danced a little before a whirlwind of leafs surrounded him before he disappeared.

Once again the marked one was unnerved. ' _That dance. There is something familiar about that dance._' she decided to leave it for later, right now there was a task at hand. She quickly ran after the forest nymph and open the door on the left side to follow the creature. Once inside the room vines suddenly covered the door she just enter before the green flames engulfed them. Startled Misty looked to her back before an effeminate chuckle made her look inside the room.

The Nymph floated in the center of the room, smirking at the model. With a wave of her hand the ground began to shake before two giant tree like creatures burst from the ground. The two stomped toward Misty, with their tops burning with green flames as well as their branches and claws.

Wasting no time the model pulled out her fans. " So you wanna play rough?" she scoffed before she charged forward. " I'll blow you away." she dashed forward moving in a circular motion before moving her fans at her target in an horizontal attack, but to her surprise the creatures blocked it with it's flaming claws. " Impressive." she said as she jumped back, avoiding a double fist slam from the other who cracked the floor.

" So that's how you want to play." her fans began to burn with cloud flames before vines covered in said flames burst from the ground. The vines dashed forward before wrapping themselves around the two creatures, but the vines were not able to hold them fro long for with the green flames they began to cut through them but it gave the model enough time for her strike.

She jump into the air and engrave both her fans into one of the beast, inserting cloud flames inside the monster which began to propagate and consume it. The tree like beast roared before it fell into the ground and disappeared in a cloud of flames. The other one just manage to release itself from its binds. The model opened both her fans and surrounded them with cloud flames before throwing them at the beast like flying saws. Both fans cut the monster in three pieces before it vanished in flames, but the didn't stop there. The continue to fly over the air, heading straight for the Nymph who gasped in shock and floated away.

One of the fans manage to hit one of the floating crystals and threw it away until it landed on the ground. Seeing this the forest maiden try to retrieve it only to have Misty block her way and assault her with her fans. She knew she was beat this time and with a growl he flied away toward the exist where the vines disperse revealing the door she use to escape.

The marked one frowned at the retreating creature before turning around and reaching for the crystal. " One down." she said in relief. The feeling didn't last as the crystal began to emit a blue light before forming a large sphere. " What in the..." she started to say only to get a shocking surprise.

" _Nee-chan! Look what I got, look what I got!" a young boy with brown hair spoke, excitement evident in his voice._

_A younger looking Misty turned to look at the boy and smiled lovingly. " What do you got there outoto?"_

_The young boy revealed a beautiful violet flower covered in thin vines. " I found it in the forest! Isn't it pretty?" he asked with a smile._

_Misty chuckled. " Yes it is. It's beautiful, but you better be careful in the forest. You might get hurt if you wonder too deeply in it."_

_The boy laughed. " No I won't. I love the forest. It feel like my home, like you. When I'm in it I feel safe! Besides, mom and that would've wanted us to be happy wherever we are!" he replied with a big grin._

_The young model laughed. " Alright you little rascal, but don't wonder off too deep with out big sister, alright? Our parent's would kill me if anything happened to you."_

" _Okey dockey!"_

The scene ended before the light died down until the crystal began visible again. A green flame game from the crystal and floated toward the model before revealing a violet flower. The crystal then vanished into thin air. " W-What is this!" the model asked completely unnerved.

" Don't loose it now Misty. Your fist key has been given to you. Three more remain." the masked kid said as he appeared behind the model startling her. " Do you know the meaning behind the flower? When the time comes offer it to the seal door to gain the flames." the kid began to play a note before once again vanishing.

Misty looked startled before her gaze landed on the flower. " The meaning behind the flower..." she said softly before putting away the flower and continuing on her quest.

Exiting the room Misty venture further into the dark rooms of the temples. At first she stumble upon a passage with small grass acting like a rug with many doors along the way that lead to different rooms. Some were empty, with only the green decor adorning the place. On others she had to fight ogres, wolves made out of grass, man eating Venus plants, pixies with wind attacks, and among others nature like abominations. Quiet frankly she was getting tired of it, literally. These monsters were no easy picking.

The marked one was currently walking on another sector of the temple, she didn't know where. A chuckle caught her attention making her look to the right side of a now cross like path. On the very end the Nymph smirked at her, taunted her before she turned and enter the door that was behind her. " I got you now." Misty muttered before running toward the door and entering it.

Cautiously and readying herself, she walked inside the room and almost fell down the gaping whole that was there instead of a floor. If it wasn't for the vines that were hanging from the ceiling she would have fallen. She let out a sigh of relief before staring down. Below the ground seem to be moving in a spiraling motion. An endless sea of vegetation was swirling around at the bottom making a whirlpool and at the very center floated the crystal.

Misty looked up to the other side of the room where she saw the Nymph floating close to the door smirking at her with two remaining crystals. Clearly mocking her. " You are such a bitch, you know that?"

The green creature gasped before she glared fiercely at the marked ones. At if responding the the Nymph's character the vines violently shook before breaking away from the ceiling. Misty cursed before she pulled out a bunch of seed she kept hidden within her vest. She fed them a little of her cloud flames before tossing them into the moving whirlpool. As the seed made contact, giant flowers burst fro the spiraling ground making a bridge for the model to land on.

Misty, as soon a her legs laded on one the the flower pads, began to jump from flower to flower as the ground slowly began to sink them in. She jumped from left to right, never missing a beat, and some how manage to grab the floating crystal as she jump over the pitch black hole that was the center and continue to jump toward the other side of the room.

The green creature growl in displeasure before she flew out of the room leaving the door opened. Misty saw her chance, pulling out another patch of seeds she fed them again with her flames before they extended into a long vine that stretch all the way toward the room and impaled themselves on the other side of the door before pulling the marked one of the clouds to the other side. Misty sighed in relief before the crystal began to glow.

_A younger looking Misty ran toward a large hospital before stopping in front of the counter, panic was set all over her face. Before the secretary could ask what was wrong, the model spoke. " Where is he! Is he alright! What happened to him!"_

_The secretary was at a lost, but thankfully a older man wearing a medical coat came toward her. " Misty Starlight?" he asked carefully._

_Said model turned to look at the man. " Yes, that's me." she said as she stared at the man in anxiety._

_The man nodded. " I'm Dr. Henrick. I was the one working on Richard's case."_

" _How is my brother! What happen to him! Please tell me he's alright! He's the only family I got!" she asked frantically._

" _There was an accident Ms. Starlight. Your younger brother was walking on the sidewalk when a drunk driver ran the vehicle over to the sidewalk and ran him over before the man crashed and died. Richard was brought her immediately since he survive the incident, but...his injuries were too great to fix." Dr. Henrick looked in pained at what he was about to say this. " I'm sorry to say this Ms. Starlight...but...Richard didn't make it."_

_The world seem to crash down around the model, tears ran wildly from her eyes as she brought both hands over her mouth in shock. " No." she muttered lowly backing away until she found herself on a seat. " No. Not Richard." she began to weep. " Why do I keep loosing everyone I love. Why my little brother!" she cried as the Dr. and the secretary tried to comfort her._

The light died down and the crystal left, but not before leaving a broken necklaces behind. The model had a stone face when she bend down and picked the necklace, at the bottom it had a locket and she opened it. A picture of her and her brother happily enjoying a picnic was what her eyes gazed upon. A lone tear fell from her right eye as she gaze upon the picture.

" Richard." she whispered sadly as her eyes soften.

" My, my. Such sad face doesn't suit a model such as your self. Especially a marked one."

The marked one sighed as she turned her head to look at the masked boy. " Aren't you getting tired of following me kid?"

The masked boy humph while crossing his arms and turning his head to the side in a childish way. " I have my reasons." he then turned to face the model. " And calling me kid is annoying. Call me Hypha."

Misty raised a brow. " Alright Hypha, what are you doing here now?"

Hypha danced around in a goofy fashion, twirling around the model before he stood before her again. " You have done excellently so far Misty. The forest Nymph is getting desperate and has move to the other side of the temple to try to avoid you. You could try and go after her, but this place is so big you'll probably get lost."

" So what do you suggest? That I give up after retrieving two items from my past?"

" Perish the thought! After witnessing such a scene, to give up now would be like dishonoring your brother's name." Hypha said before ducking and avoiding a flaming, spiraling fan.

" Don't say such vulgar things." the model said in a dangerous tone.

Hypha simply giggled. " Or you'll blow me away, right?" he then shook his finger. " Misty, Misty, Misty. Shame on you. I would never insult someone who obviously has a major part of your heart. I'm here to help you get through this temple. Here, catch." the boy threw something at Misty who caught it easily.

The model looked at it a notice it was a map. She opened it and gaze upon the blue-prints of the temple. A violet arrow was placed in a certain passage. " What's with the arrow?"

The masked boy laughed this time. " That's you silly. The arrow represents where you are standing right now. As you can see you are in the left section of the temple. The Nymph moved to the right. This map will guide you to the other sections of the temple, but it will not tell you where the Nymph is hiding. Keep it save Misty." he then vanished in a whirlwind of wind.

Misty looked at the map then at the spot where the masked creature stood. Something about him unnerve her, like he knew more than he let on. Like he knew Misty and what she needed. She decided to leave the thoughts for later and began to follow the map toward the other side of the temple.

**The crystals down, two to go. What awaits Misty on the other half of the temple? Find out on the next chapter!**


	50. Temple of Nature part 2

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Before I get more death threats, which are awesome, I will like to apologize for the long delay. You see I was seek and my entire body hurt...a lot. I could even feel my finger nails in pain! Any who here is the next chapter! Sorry...it's a bit long. Enjoy.**

(Temple of Nature part 2)

The beast growled as it struggled to maintain it's spot on the ground against the vicious winds with cloud flames that were ramming against it. The creature had the head of a Capricorn and the beastly body of a man. It desperately tried to keep itself from moving backward for a large pit with spikes awaited him if he did. Trying to push it body forward in an attempt to save itself, the creature was met with a swift and painful kick deliver to the chest. The creature gave a startled growl before falling into the pit, giving one last roar before getting impaled by many spikes.

The model landed behind the spinning fans before she retrieve them and sigh. She had been doing this for a while, fighting and killing monsters and solving puzzles in a room, until she finally arrived at the other side of the temple. The first thing that greeted her was this beast.

Deciding to exit the room, Misty began to inspect the new corridors. She walked and walk until something caught her eyes to her left. There, at the end of was a door at the end of the hall way. What caught here eye was the green looking spores that were leaking out from the sides of it. The model knew there was her next target and began walking toward it. As she approach she began to feel light headed but she decided to ignore it and move forward. Or would've if there wasn't a hand holding her in place.

The marked one turned to look back and her eyes landed on the black masked boy. " What is it now Hypha? Aren't you suppose to appear after I retrieve the crystal?"

The boy laughed as he danced around the model. " True, true. But I can't let you go there just yet." he quickly put his hand in a sign surrender when he notice the model glare. " Now hold on I wasn't trying to stop you, but protect you Misty."

Misty looked curiously at the straw hat boy. " What do you mean by that?"

Hypha, who was holding his long flute, pointed with the instrument at the door's direction. " See those that green like smoke? That's a very deadly poison. If you would've gotten close it would've caused your body to go numb before ceasing all your organs functions. Not to mention it is a slow and painful way to die."

The longed hair teen frowned. " What should I do then? It is obvious to me that the crystal is in there, but how do I get it?"

Twirling his flute around, he pointed to the map attached to the side of the girl. "The map will show you to a room where you can get a special mask that will let you breath inside the room. It is marked with a red X. Be careful with the creature guarding it though, he's a real pain in the ass." he giggled. " Now run along marked one. The faster you get the mask the faster you get the crystal."

Misty bowed and thanked him before leaving the corridor and search for the masked. Hypha stared at her direction before he winced in pain and was for to kneel.

" **Kukukukukuku. What do you think you're doing brat? I told you to guide her, not to tell her how to get by the Nymph's traps.**" a voiced sounded in the corridor, sounding displeased.

Hypha grunted in pain. As vines painfully squeezed his shoes. " I-I'm sorry Shinya-sama, but I had to tell her. S-She would have..." at this point the black thorn dragon interrupted him.

" **She would've figure it out on her own. She would've gotten close enough, felt that something was wrong since her body was being affected and left to find for another way in or something to get by the toxins. Your help was completely unnecessary. She isn't my chosen one for nothing**."

The masked boy winced as the vines let him go and vanished beneath the ground. " I know. I'm just worry about her is all."

The dragon sighed. " **Kid let it go. You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you. The last thing you need is to gain that annoying Nymph's attention to yourself. Now, follow my partner and make sure you guide her, without helping her this time. She's nearly reaching the end.**"

Hypha simply nodded before he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Further away, Misty followed the map to the room that had an X marked inside. The model stared at the gate that stood I her way, different from all the others doors since it looked like an iron gate instead of a wooden door. " The mask lies just behind this gate." she took a peek inside but saw nothing. " I guess I have to go inside to look for it."

Taking a breath she pushed the gate and walked inside, the moment she was in the gates closed tightly behind her and the green flames covered them. The marked one paid no attention to the gate, instead she looked at her surrounding. The room was practically like the rest, empty with the green carpet. What caught her attention was the chest lying on the other side of the room covered in vines and flowers, laying innocently in place.

" There." she said to herself as she began to walk toward the chest. Before she stopped.

A sound. There was sound echoing in the room, something moving, something...grotesque. The model pulled out her fans and looking warily at her surrounding but she didn't find anything on the ground. Her eyes narrowed further, with a quick motion of the head she looked up. At first she saw only darkness, until an orange object caught her eyes moving freely around the roof. The object halted and turned to look at her. It was a large orange eye with a green pupil staring back at her. The eye blinked before moving closer to her and dropping down from the ceiling.

From the darkness, a creature fell from the roof and gazed at her. It was a hideous large spider with a large eyeball instead of eight eyes. Each of its legs had claws at the end of them and the mouth was a pair of scissors like jaws. The large eyeball never left the model's sight area. With a loud and horrible screech the spider ran forward intending on ramming her.

" Pitiful creature. I will blow you away." Misty spoke as she awaited the arachnid to reach her.

As the creature reached her, she somersaulted over it's body. Her plan was to land behind the creature an dealt a blow. She was not expecting one of the spiders legs to bend backwards and grab her in mid air. The spider roughly swung her around before throwing her across the room and slamming her against the wall.

Misty hissed because of the pain but quickly composed herself and stood up, and just in time since the spider was already upon her with it's jaws opened. The creature closed it's jaws around her but the marked one manage to hold them off with her fans. However, the pressure it was giving was overwhelming making the marked one struggle with her hold. The drool coming from the jaws didn't help either. She needed a way out and fast. The spider moved it's front legs and directed them toward the trapped teen.

The raven teenager was not pleased. " As ironic as this may sound right now..." she grunted "...I will not be bitten to death by you!" she roared as she moved her left leg and kicked the spider in it's eye.

The spider jerked away and emitted a horrible screeching sound, it's two claws covering it's eye. Misty stared at the reaction. " Typical that the weakness be the most obvious thing." she rushed forward flaming her fans.

The spider quickly recovered and began to shot a strange substance from its mouth. The model dodge but notice that when the substance touch something it wrapped it up in a spider web. " I won't be defeated here. My friends need me and you are just an obstacle in the way." she crouched and summoned vines around the creature, trapping it.

Struggling, the giant arachnid tried to free itself but it notice to late the model was already withing reach. Misty forcefully pushed both fans into the eye just as the spider clamped her jaws around her. For a moment everything was silent before the spider dropped dead to the ground and vanished in green flames. Misty had just crushed it's brains through the eye, but at a cost. The spider managed to rip a piece of her side and now she was bleeding heavily.

Grunting she grabbed her side, ignoring her weapons that lay on the floor, and made her way toward the chest. She opened it, which cause her to hiss because of the injury, and took a look inside. There inside the chest lied an innocent and worn looking mask made out of red and purple construction paper and glitter in the shape of a butterfly.

She softly gasped. " How did you end here?" she picked the masked with the hand that wasn't stained with blood.

There was a gasped that made her look behind her with uninterested and unfocused eyes. Hypha stood in the middle of the room, uncharacteristically still. " You got hurt." he whispered. Quickly he moved toward the older teen and took a look at the injury. " This is bad. I didn't expect for the Gigan to actually harm you. Hold still." he said. His left arm began to burn with green flames before pressing it into the wound.

The model hiss in pain, but the pain began to slowly die down. The marked one looked uncertain. " Why are you helping me? I'm sure that's against the trial."

" I can take any punishment Shinya-sama gives me. Besides, time is something not to be wasted." he replied as he finished his work. " Now, go. The next crystal awaits." he then vanished in a whirlwind.

Misty stared on the spot the masked boy stood just a few seconds. Again, there was something awfully familiar about that boy. ' _Not now Misty, first the trial. Afterward you can focus on the boy_.' she said from inside her mind. Her made her way out of the room and walk through the corridors until she reach the one where the green like smoke came from the door.

She stared in a safe distance at the door before turning her gaze to the mask she was currently holding. Wondering how such a poorly made mask would protect her wasn't going to help her now. Taking a deep breath she placed the masked over her eyes. At first nothing but the green flames burst from the sides covering her nose, mouth, and reach to her neck before quickly dying down and leaving a green silk like mask that covered from her neck up and leaving her hair intact, even her eyes were covered up, but she could still see.

The model was momentarily stunned before shrugging it off and walk toward the room in confidence. After all the forest kid wouldn't lead her to a death trap. ' _Then again..._' she thought as she slowed her pace. She decided to be careful and breath a little of the air now, if the masked was useless she would back off. So far she was at the same distance where she began to feel light headed and nothing. Deciding to keep try her luck she moved closer to the door.

Nothing happened. She was near inches apart from the door practically close to the fumes and she felt like she was breathing clean air. The mask was purifying the toxic air. Wasting no time she opened the door and walked inside. Many flowers from different sizes were found on every corridor of the large squared room, but they were of the same species. The flowers were orange with a red tinting the tip of the end of each leaf. Each of the flowers were producing the poison filling the room.

Floating lazily on the middle of the room was the crystal. " It appears the Nymph though I wouldn't be able to get into a room fill with poison clouds that she didn't even bother defending it." she said in mock as she picked the tiny object and once again a bright light engulf the entire room.

_The doctors and nurses were pushing a very pale and bruised looking Misty to the emergency room, passing corridors after corridors. The young teen wasn't going to make it by the looks of it._

" _What happened?" one of the doctors asked frantically as he tried to keep the girl alive._

" _She drove off the street and into a ditch! It's a miracle she's even alive to this point by the fall!"_

" _Damn! She must've been too crushed by her brother's death that she couldn't focus at all. I knew we shouldn't have let her leave on her own." the device started to beep slower by the second. " Shit! We are loosing her! She lost too much blood! Hurry bring me..." the doctor said in panic but the rest couldn't be heard clearly anymore._

_The young Misty's eyes were slowly loosing their light. Her breathing was becoming harder to maintain and her body fell light. She could see a light in the distance that she was sure wasn't there before. Her world was slowly moving toward the light but before she could reach it something began to take shape before her and slowly grew in sized. She had to be loosing it now because she was seeing a giant black dragon with red petals decorating it's body. She could've sworn the creature smirked before launching at her and her world became black._

The light died down and the crystal vanished, leaving behind a small purple seed. Gently the model bend slightly and picked it up and stared at it. " That's right. Shinya gave me my life back after that. I'm suppose to be dead."

As she said this the ground below her shook violently before it burst right under the model's feet and leaving a hole behind where the cloud marked one fell. Misty quickly pulled out her fans and enlarge them slightly and began to glide down before she touch ground once more. Misty had fallen further below and the room look darker, if it wasn't for the fact of blue glowing mushrooms lighting the entire place. A word to describe the room would be as if you were looking at the bottom of the ocean or space. The grass was softer her than the one above as well.

" To have come this far is truly worthy of being recognize, especially for a human."

Turning herself around and getting her fans in a defensive stance, Misty stood face to face with the Nymph. " So you can speak." she said not impressed.

" But of course. Words would be a waste of time for a creature such as yourself."

" Then why are you speaking to me now? Is it because I gather three of the four crystals and you are getting desperate?"

The Nymph laughed. " Hardly human. I'm here to offer you a way out." she smirked at the glare she received from the model. " Now hold on, before you go with your noble speech let me finish mine. No one has been able to reach the flames of nature and not just because of me, but because of a price one must pay to get them. To many this price is to high and despair after coming from far away lands to get them only to find it nearly unreachable. Usually I simply dispose of them because they are a waste of material, polluting the nature world, but you...you are different. You respect nature. So I will give you the choice to leave and hope. Hope to get stronger on your own and still remain yourself. Hope to grow on your own. Hope to get together with your family." as she said this a door came from the ground behind the model. " There is your way, your hope. Now choose."

Normally Misty wouldn't even think about it but what the Nymph said made her think. What could be the price that many before her had not been able to pay? Would she even know she had lost something or would it be something too high to take? As the doubt began to have a grip of her they were suddenly disperse by the image of her friends all waiting for her, what's more her little brother was there with them waving excitedly for her. There was no time for doubts, she was needed.

" Sorry, but I refuse your hope. My friends, no...more than that. My family needs me to get these flames no matter what and then wait for Tsuna to reach me and joined them once more. They depend on me as much as I depend of them. There is no time to wait or hope. It's time to act." she readied herself as she finished saying this.

The Nymph frown in displeasure before shaking her head. " You poor deluded child. You would rather face despair instead of hope? Hope is what keeps one growing and moving forward when a road lead to pain and misery. Poor thing. Do not fret, for I shall set you free." as she said this the ground began to shake. " I, Florallis, shall be...your liberator."

Vines burst from the ground and attached themselves to Florallis, raising her into the air even though she had wings. The ground collapse before a giant plant rose from the depth of the darkness with many petals on it and a strange glowing orb in the middle. The vines placed her inside the orb as the crystal fused with her. From the darkened more vines with rosed. They had Venus fly traps as head with razor sharp teeth and petals adorning their side. Misty was staring at a huge monsters with many heads protecting the main one.

" Rest within this temple for eternity!" Florallis shouted as the Venus plants roared and darted in every direction, moving in a serpentine fashion, toward the model.

Misty did not falter and waited for the perfect moment to move. A portion of the plants had already move toward her and attempted to bite her head off. Her reflexes reacted and made her jump avoiding the now moving vines. She had no time to rest as the rest of the multiple Venus heads were already upon her. One made a mad dash toward her but the model twisted her body and landed her feet on the moving vine sliding down it and toward the large flower beast. The rest of the heads began to spit acid at her.

" Not good enough." her fans flied beside her before they opened and began to glow with a violet color. " Divine Reflection!" the light intensified forming a sphere like shield. The moment the acid touch the sphere it was deflected back and melted each of the heads off.

The Nymph growled. " Still clinching by a thread? Not for long." at the move of her hands the Venus heads began to move and spit acid on the vine the model was currently riding.

Misty fell through the air until she landed harshly on the ground but rolled to lessen the impact. However, she had no time to recover for many vines were already upon her. Thinking fast she threw her fans forward, both weapons attach themselves to the end of their handle and began to spin in a circular motion. " Tempest Gale!" she shouted as a purple spiral color wind came from the now burning cloud flames.

Venus heads that were ensnared by the gale were ripped apart but the another set of heads bypassed the swirling attack and bit the model on the wrists and the ankles trapping her without a way out. That didn't mean the model didn't try to break free from her binds, even if it was tearing her skin

" Why struggle? When letting yourself go is so much easier." she smirked as she made the plants bite harder on the skin of the model.

The marked one of the cloud gritted her teeth, but didn't let a sound escape her lips. " If I give up now it will mean an insult to not only my friends, but to Richard as well. My strength is their own and their will is my own! Even if I have to kill each an everyone of these things to reach you, I will succeed!"

Florallis laughed. " There isn't much a chance of that happening my dear. You see the Venus Fly traps are connected to this plant I now form part of. My flames of nature feed this plant which in return produce more of the Venus plants, making them grow from nothing in an instant." she smirked as more Venus heads surfaced from the darkness and hanged around the area. " An endless sea of killer plants ready to tear you apart. You loose."

Misty's bangs covered her eyes before she smirked. " That's all I wanted to know." she opened her right hand and held a small seed between her fingers. With a lot of effort she twisted her arm and forcefully inserted the seed on the vines attach to the Venus head holding her left wrist.

The Nymph scoffed. " What was that? Your last pitiful attempt of freedom before I kill you?" she shook her head from withing the orb. " Useless. Nothing you do now will save you. Accept your fate marked one and joined the others that have fallen before you."

Her victory was cut short when the Venus fly traps holding the model wiggled in pain before exploding. Florallis gasped as all her Venus heads began to wiggle and screech in pain before exploding. " What!" she then glared at the model. " What did you do!"

The marked one simply smirked. " I seem to recall a very useful information from Hypha at the beginning of my quest for the crystals. He said that the forest flames react violently to cloud flames trying to force their way through it. That seed I inserted had a small portion of cloud flames inside." she then smirked victoriously at the Nymph as the giant plant now began to groan and shake.

" Impossible! One little seed couldn't possibly cause such a reaction of this magnitude!" Florallis screeched before noticing that now inside the sphere was filled with the seed that the model held a few moment ago. " How are there so many!"

" Propagation." Misty answered. " Using a small amount I multiply the seed into the plants sistem until it covered the source. Once their sectors is filled the flames inside the seed burst out causing the nature flames to react negatively toward it." as she finished saying this the seeds inside the spheres exploded releasing the cloud flames. The green flames collided with them before expanding uncontrollably. The model gazed at the Nymph who was now screaming bloody murder. " You loose Florallis."

The giant plant creature wiggled around uncontrollably as green flames burst from its body until it exploded, leaving only the small crystal floating gently toward the abyss. Misty used the little of the remaining seeds to make a vine to grab the crystal and pull herself out of the hole. Once she landed outside the crystal began to glow and the model wonder what she was going to see this time.

_A large beautiful city was booming with people minding their own business. On a giant screen TV, a man was announcing the coming of the world famous model, Misty Starlight. Not only was in on the giant screen but also on giant posters with the model modeling different poses and smiling a true smile. Outside of the city there was a giant hill where at the top lay a forest gazing down on the city. _

_Sitting under the shades of a tree was a slightly older Richard, wearing a familiar garnet of leaves and straws, gazing happily at one of the large posters where it showed his sister smiling happily, which in turn made him happy. _

" _I'm glad Onii-chan manage to get what she wanted the most. She really worked hard on achieving her dream." he sighed in contempt._

_A familiar dragon marked appeared on his wrist, the purple dragon mark. "Kukukukuku. I'm glad for her, now could we hurry up? The rest are waiting for your report on your findings on the cause of the river pollution, Richard. Now get to it, the other marked ones are waiting for you."_

" _Hai, hai Shinya-sama. There is plenty of time for that. Besides Sky-kun will surely have an excuse as to why he didn't do his."_

" _Kukukuku. And that is why I want to be there first and gloat to the other second rate losers. Now, hop to it kid."_

" _Hai!" Richard said happily and glanced one more time at the poster before running into the woods and disappearing from view._

Misty's eyes widen in surprise as the light died down and a photo was left behind as the crystal disappeared. Shock ran through all her body before looking at the ground and spotting the picture. It was a photo of her modeling and smiling a gentle smile. She stared at it for like it seem hours, but in reality its only been a few seconds. The teen looked like her but at the same time it wasn't her. She sighed and headed for the main room.

The journey was a hell of a lot easier than exploring the temple since she already got rid of many of the creatures that roamed the place. Soon enough she reach the room from the beginning of her journey. Four crystals that were previously taken away were placed in their corresponding pillar and the vines that burned with green flames were no longer obstructing her path toward the lower part of the temple. Without hesitation she began to walk down the spiraling stairs. The atmosphere was dark and cold, but the marked one kept going since it was slightly cooler than the upper part. Soon enough he reached the end of the stairs and was greeted with a large purple colored metal door with her dragon symbol on it. The door had four shapes on each end and in front of said door was Hypha sitting with his legs crossed playing the flute.

The masked boy notice her presence once more and stopped playing. " Congratulation on reaching the lower part of the temple. Behind this door lies what you seek. Do you posses the four items that opened it and what they mean?"

The model simply stared before pulling out the four items left by the crystals. She began to present the violet colored flower. " The flower represent my bond with my brother Richard and represents our love for nature." she said and the flower floated from her grasp and placed itself on one of the empty shapes. Noticing this the model continue. " The necklaces represent said bond being broken. They day Richard died." the broken piece floated from her and inserted itself on another figure.

She then presented the seed. " The seed represents a new beginning, a new life. The day Shinya saved my life and became a marked one." the small seed floated from her and joined the others. " Finally, the photo is the person I was meant to be, not who I am now. A parallel Misty one could say, one where her little brother is alive and the rightful marked one." the final item floated and placed itself with the rest. The door groaned before slowly opening, a bright green light coming from inside.

Hypha giggled as he danced around. " Yo did it! You did it!" he said dancing around. " I knew you could do it Misty!"

The model stared at the dancing boy before chuckling. " How long are you planning on just dacing there? Isn't there something else you should do?"

Hypha stopped moving and tilted his head in confusion. " Huh? Uh... take you to Shinya-sama?"

This time the model laughed, a true laugh. " No you silly boy. Aren't you going to give your big sister a hug?"

Hypha froze. " H-How...?"

" The way you acted, the dancing, the flute. Your obnoxious nag to appear out of nowhere. Plus the fact that you are wearing the same outfit the last item had shown me in the parallel world was a dead give away."

The masked kid gasped before his shoulders lowered in defeat. " I'm that obvious?" he said as he took off his mask revealing teary violet eyes and his front brown hair from under his hat. " It's been so long hasn't Onii-chan." he sniffed before running toward the now open arms of his sister and hugged her like life depended on it. " I've missed you so much!" he sniffed again.

A few tears escaped her eyes but manage to return the hug just as strong. " I've missed you too you little rascal." she said before looking at the now hatless boy. " How on earth are you even here. I saw your..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

Richard was about to replied before a voice interrupted their heartfelt reunion. " **Any time today will be appreciated!**"

Misty frowned. " Obnoxious dragon. I'll blow you away for interrupting our reunion." she said as she drag the now flailing Richard inside the doors.

Inside the room was immensely huge with grass and all types of vegetation decorating the room from the floor to the walls. The room apparently had no roof since it was pitch black and it looked to be too far away to see. A large burning tree laid in the middle of the immense room, burning with the green flames. Resting in front of said trees was Shinya, laying his long neck over his crossed feet.

The black dragon smirked. " **Kukukukuku. Well Misty-chan, you have now reached your goal. The room were the flames of nature lie. How do you feel?**"

" How do I feel? My dress is thorn and destroyed. My skin has tears and stain with my blood and the blood of other creatures and I think I broke three nails. How do you THINK I feel?" the model replied crossing her arm.

Shinya laughed. " **Well you didn't expect this to be easy, now did you? Besides, after all the trouble I went to reunite you two. This is how you thank me?**" he raised his left claw and pressed it against his chest. " **My lady you wound me.**"

The model frowned. " About that...how is he here?" she grabbed Richard and press him against her chest. " How could Richard be amongst the living?"

The dragon smirked. " **He's no longer human, Misty. He's a forest spirit, bound by this temple to protect it like every other creature you slay.**" the dragon then turned serious. " **It was all I could do for him since he was my original chosen one.**"

Richard fidget withing his sister's embraced. The model notice this and sighed. " Is there a way to un-bound him?"

The dragon smirked. " **Perhaps or perhaps there isn't. You will have to search for it after you obtain my true flames**." Shinya turned his head so that it was pointing at the tree. " T**here are the flames. With them a new level of power over nature will be open to you and all you have to do...**" the dragon then smirked maliciously. "** Is to forget everything. Your friends, brother, everyone you ever met.**" he laughed as he notice the surprised look he got from the model. " **Kukukuku. So, Misty, what's it going to be? Are you ready to pay the price for power?**"

The model tensed, Richard could feel it since he was still being embraced by his sister. He looked down sadly at the ground as a few tears escaped his eyes, not that his sister could see. ' _It's for the best._' he thought trying to desperately convince himself.

Misty soon snapped out of her shock and frowned at the dragon before scoffing. " I refuse."

" What!" Richard shouted in surprise.

Shinya looked surprised as well. " **You don't want the flames of nature?**"

" Onii-chan! Think it through! After all you endured in this temple you can't just simply toss it away! Maybe the price is too high, but isn't it worth it!" the boy tried to convinced his sister to change his mind, even if secretly he didn't want her to take it.

" Richard Starlight!" the model said in a stern voice making the boy flinch. " Don't try to convince your sister when she's already made her mind. Besides, you would have done the same. You wouldn't throw away your friends, your family for power. It would not made you better than the ones you wish to surpass. They are what made us who we are today." she smiled at the shock face she got from her younger sibling before turning to the dragon. " Sorry you obnoxious dragon but I'll find another way to save our family and become stronger without forgetting our roots. But you are more than welcome to keep me company in my future battles."

At first everything was silent, but that silence was broken by laughter. Shinya's whole body was shaking as he laughed. A rare sight to behold. The dragon shook his head and turned to his partner. " **You are definitely a unique individual Starlight, Misty. You have passed your test with flying colors!**" he grinned at the shock face he got from Richard.

" W-What? But...h-how?" the boy muttered.

Shinya shook his head and spoked. "** Richard, there is something that you must understand. The flames of nature are also know as the flames of growth. A single seed can give life to a deserted wasteland with it's roots. Trees and flowers blossom and give the land life.**" he looked at Misty. " **When I look at Misty I see a tall and proud tree with a burning will unmatched by many, but a tree with no roots would fall. The roots holding her to stand tall and proud are none other than her friends...her family. But there is a specific root that held her before the others sprouted." he smirked at the boy. " You, Richard. Your root single handedly held Misty to stand tall and proud. For everything she did was in memory of her beloved little brother. You aloud her to grow into the person you see here today.**"

The young Starlight was in awe. He felt touched by that. " M-Me?" he said in a whisper before he felt being pulled into another hug.

" Yes you you little troublemaker. Now, I have a new goal in life which is to set you free from the binds of this temple."

Tears ran down the young boys violet eyes. " Thank you." he whispered as he snuggle to his sister's warmth.

Misty turned to looked at the dragon. " There is a way to free him, isn't there?"

The dragon nodded. " **Yes, but I am afraid I can tell you for I am forbidden to do so by my oath with the other dragons. You will have to find a way to do it on your own.**" he smirked as he stood up on all fours and spread his wings. A strong wind came out of nowhere and the flames burst from the tree and move toward the model and the boy. " **Now my partner, accept your new power!**"

(Lythia territory.)

A large army had been moving through the mythical creatures land in search for the Earthbounds, but so far the found none. Hibari and Adelheid lead the search squad.

" This is getting us nowhere. We have been looking for days and not a single sign of them and these creatures refuse to tell us anything about them." the Shimon Glacier guardian said with a sigh. Hibari said nothing.

The woman was about to say something else when they heard screams and shots from the men on the back. The entire army turned to look and to their surprise trees where bursting from the ground before it engulfed within a jungle of green. Some of the man where thrown in the air by the bursting trees while others received wound from the sudden force the came out off. The next thing they new the forest began to attack the troops. Tree smashing or impaling tanks. Vines ensnaring men, Venus fly traps attacking the rest and poison clouds spreading through the ground.

" What is this!" Adelheid said as she summoned her weapons but her leg was wrapped by something that forced her into the air and slammed her back into the ground.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and swung them around, extending them only to be repelled by the same thing that attack the glacier guardian. A whip. Hibari's eyes wind slightly at the one holding said weapon. It was green, with thorns ans it looked like rose petals decor it from place to place. Misty stood before him, holding the dangerous new weapon that burned with strange green flames.

" Isn't it ironic Hibari. First you crush my heart now I get to crush you. A suitable punishment for the likes of you." she smirked as strange plants burst from behind her, all burning with green flames as the wind began to pick up. " I'll blow you away."

**Nature is at her command. Misty has succeeded her test. How will the others fair? Find out next time!**


	51. Earth Temple: part 1

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Weeell. This is completely awkward for me. It has been...a long time since I last update, right? Hehehe. I can picture many of my viewers leaving and the ones that are still loyal are waiting with torches and pitch forks...and AK 47s...and tanks...and bombs. God, I'm a failure. I gotten so lazy it's not even funny. Sorry, I promise next chapter will be long. Any who, to those who are still reading this...well here you go. **

( Earth Temple: part 1)

This definitely wasn't a good day for Ikaru who was running down hill on a rocky path being closely followed by a giant rolling boulder. Oh, did he forget to mention that it was on fire. Many questions passed through his head as he ran, one in particular being 'Why him?'. Ah, now he remembered, his psychotic partner thought it would be a hoot to prank him, with one of the many death traps inside the temple, which by the way was inside a volcano in the middle of a desert. Odd, wasn't it suppose to be an earth element not a fire? But he didn't question it. Now he could've jump out of the pathway if below him wasn't waiting a river of boiling wild lava.

Luckily he spotted a rocky platform that strayed from the pathway and quickly jump there and watch the boulder, that was inches away from him, pass by before falling and hitting the sea of lava. He sighed heavily, sweat dripping from his bangs. His temporary relief was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

" **Gyahahahahaha. Now wasn't that fun kid!**"

Ikaru glared at the sealing, which had rocky spikes coming out of it. " No, no it wasn't. I would appreciate that you don't lead me into any more death traps for the rest of the stay." he said as he stood and brushed his now dirt covered pants.

" **Hmp. You are no fun Ikaru. Bleh, anyways what your are looking for is at the top of the pathway you nearly got flatten a few seconds ago. Now move it or loose it, I'm getting restless.**"

The redhead sighed. " Why couldn't the trial be something like meditate for four weeks or something like that."

There was silence before Taiyou responded. " **Meditate. Are you serious kid? Do you want me to die from extreme boredom? Talk about lame.**"

The young fighter marked one simply ignored his partners and cautiously, because he really didn't want another boulder rolling down and squashing him, moved up the pathway. He sighed in relief when he reached the top. He saw the large gaping hole the boulder came from above him and a door a little farther away. The redhead frowned, relaxing his body in case he needed it to move the way he wanted.

With great wariness, he opened the door and walked inside the room. Inside the room was an odd site for it was filled with statues from different forms and sizes. Stone soldiers, weird fat looking devil creatures, and at the very top of the room laying on an arc like stone was a bird with very long stony tail feathers and a long beak while bellow was a sandy floor. Words were written on the arc the bird stood, spelling ' Aslla'.

Red eyes scanned the room feeling suddenly weary. With careful steps, he began to move toward the center of the room. Eyes looking at every direction and everything. Everything seem to be calm, too calm. From the corner of his eyes he saw movement and quickly turned his head to the source only to find one fat devil standing still in place. Once again his eyes caught movement and quickly turned with a fighting pose only to meet another statue.

Another movement made him move in a defensive stance toward the left corner of the room, his back facing one of the stone soldiers holding a spear. He was staring intently at the corner, trying to locate the source, that he didn't notice the head of the state behind him move. The statue raised it's stone spear high in the air, wanting to pierce the marked one and cleave his head off. However the movement cause a sound and the red head immediately ducked avoiding the sharp spear that was aim for the base of his neck before he quickly side step as a large foot stomped the ground he was standing a few seconds ago.

The stone warrior stepped out of it's pedestal, pulling a heavy looking long shield. The statue itself stood at least seven feet easily. The marked one of the sun stood ready to fight when he notice that all of the statues began to move, all from different sizes and shape. He gulped not liking the odds. A loud screech echo in the room making the redhead look up. The bird statue, Aslla, began to move and flap its stony wings as it continue to screech and began to fly around the room.

" This is not good." he stilled his body before he flipped into the air, avoiding a claw from one of the devils before spinning in the air and kicking the beast straight in the head, making the beast crumble.

Ikaru had no time to relax before every one of the statue attacked, or jump him, at the same time. " Damn, gotta defend fast." he began to rotate his body at a very high speed. " Heaven's Sphere!" a sphere of concentrating air surrounded his body as he continue to spin without stopping.

The statues that touched the sphere began to crumble slowly, like wood passing by multiples chain saws. The rest of the statue halted for a second before some of them grabbed another statue creature beside them and throw them at a fast speed toward the sphere. The creatures collided with the sphere but were not destroy fast enough, obligating the marked one to crouch on the ground and halting his moves, watching the hurled creatures pass over his head and crumble on impact.

" These things are clever too? Whoever said stone beast where brainless never faced these guys before." he punched the ground making several stone spikes pop up and encase him in a barrier of sharp stones.

That, however, didn't deteriorate the creatures advances as the began to pound the rock formation with their claws, fists, or stone weapons, not really caring that some of their body pieces fell from their body by said action. Soon enough the beasts manage to break the formation in no time, only to find the spot empty. They retreated slowly from the spot and looked around the empty room. The ground shortly tremble beneath one of the stone soldiers feet, making it look down, only to be sucked into the ground before a crushing sound was heard.

The rest of them began to back away from the spot, but one of the stone devils was sucked in next and the same sound was heard. Then another one, then another, and then another before slowly their numbers began to diminish. Now, the small numbers of stone creatures rallied close together to the center, carefully looking at the ground below.

Suddenly, the red head burst from the ground and into the air until he was above the small group of stone creatures. " I got you! Noble Style: Budda's Absolute Power...!" before he could finish the sentence a screech reached his ears. ' _Crap! I forgot about the bird!_' he though with panic before he felt the stony talon of the creature grabbing him and slamming him into the ground with tremendous force.

Ikaru coughed a little bit of blood and his eyes almost went completely white from the pain before he gather himself quickly after the bird let him go and flew over the rest of stone creatures. The redhead, painfully got up and put up a stance.

Aslla opened his enormous peak and a sound came out of it without clothing and opening it's peak. " Obey." a scratchy and deep sound came of it.

The redhead was startled before he frowned. " What?" he asked, not sure if he heard right.

" Obey." it spoked again with the same tone. " You must obey the laws of the order."

Ikaru's entire being froze. Something about what the bird said seemed far too familiar. " W-What did you say!" he asked in a panicked way.

Aslla spoked again. " Obey the laws of the order..." it said ominously. "...the Order of the Seed."

The boy's eyes widen and his pupils dilated at that. " NO!" he shouted as he used the Budda's Absolute power force on the remaining creatures and Aslla quickly disposing of them and leaving nothing but their rubble and a hand print in the near wall.

Ikaru was panting and staring at nothing in particular. He flinched when deep orange flames burst from the hand print on the wall and scene, all too familiar to him, appeared.

_A slightly younger Ikaru was training in a strange and empty room. The only thing that decorated the four walls was an image of a tree that had sprouted from a tiny seed that could be seen at the bottom of it. The image decorated the four walls. The younger redhead was training with a dummy that was left for him to practice on and the atmosphere was cold, despite the room having no windows. _

_Ikaru was panting hard but continue to hit the wooden puppet relentlessly, the great one told him to do so until a certain amount of time. That is until the sound of the room's door opening caught his attention. There, a man wearing long white and green robes stood, a hood covering his face. The redhead glared._

" _The great one, wishes to see you now pawn." he said in a monotone yet quiet voice._

_A sigh escaped the boy before nodding. " Very well." he took a towel that was place close to him and swiped the sweat away from his body before leaving to take a bath, for no one was aloud to see the great one in such a down right dirty state. _

_After the quick bath, the redhead move through the dark corridors that were lighted by glowing mushrooms and small trees that grew inside the corridors. He stopped when he stood face to face with a door with the same image that were inside his room but with an eye in the center of the tree and opened the door to step inside before closing it behind him._

" _You called for me oh great one?" he bowed respectfully._

_Before him was a large and glowing willow tree that stood tall and proud inside the overly large room. The air around the room seemed much more thicker than the rest of the underground temple they were currently hiding. The tree seemed to glow even more as it recognize the presence._

" _Ikaru." the willow said in an echoing paused voice. " How is the training progressing?"_

_The redhead boy raised it's posture to look at the tree. " It's going according to your wish great one." _

_" Good." the tree replied. " Soon you will be ready for the task at hand."_

_Ikaru frowned. " Yeah, I will be ready when the time comes." he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone._

_Said tone did not go unnoticed by the tree. " Ikaru...I sense bitterness and hesitation within you. You must remember to guard your emotion when you go to collect his soul, otherwise all these years of training will be for nothing."_

_The redhead bow, hiding his glare. " Of course great one. After all, said emotions could only get in my way." he return to a neutral expression before bending back to his original state. " Now, if you excuse me, great one, I will resume my training." with that he bowed once more and move toward the door._

_As he reach it, the door open by itself and in came the same person that went to get him in the first place. Ikaru said nothing and simply passed him before closing the door behind him._

_The male bowed at the tree before speaking. " Are you sure this is a positive idea, oh great one? Ikaru does not have his emotion under control and his loyalty is to be question. Not to mention that fact that he could be unstable for said mission."_

" _Perhaps." the willow tree replied. " But I cannot simply let this opportunity go to waste. What were the odds that a child arrived at the order baring the marked of the sun dragon. He is the only one that is capable of capturing the soul of the individual who has eluded us for too long. That soul will empower me beyond recognition and I will be able to spread my roots to the surface were we may further continue our harvest in the surfaces world."_

" _What about Ikaru?"_

" _He will do as Instruct him. After all..." the tree paused for a moment. "...this is the only place where he can return to since he has nothing else. This is his life, this is his home."_

_Unbeknown to the two a certain redhead listen outside the door. His hands turned into fist and shook violently as he gritted his teeth, knowing that what the tree said was true. He had nowhere to go and this was his life, but one thing is for sure...this place was not his home._

The rare looking flames vanished leaving an anxious redhead behind. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself somewhat. That was definitely a memory of his, from times he wished desperately to forget. A chuckle startle him out of his state.

" **My, my. I wonder what's that about, hmm?**" Taiyou said in amusement, hinting that he might know something that the other was trying to hide. " **Come on kid, keep that perseverance up and clear the rest of the temple. The flames will show you the way, and I'm dying to know what happens next.**" he chuckled as his voice disappeared.

Ikaru glared at the door that suddenly came from within the walls of the room. " Just what do you know Taiyou?" he sighed as he moved out.

As he walked trough corridors he started to notice the temperature in the area gradually getting hotter as he move deeper into the temple. He was now sweating bullets and his cloths were starting to get uncomfortable so he took his shirt off. The heat, however, continue to rise as he progressed. Soon enough he reach a corridor with two doors. One at the end and another one to the left side of the corridor and right next to the other one. Walking closer to the door at the end, he was ready to open it when Taiyou booming voice stopped him.

" **Hold it brat! Open that door an you will be burn into a crispy chicken nugget.**"

Ikaru's hand retreat from the door and looked at the ceiling in confusion. " But it's obvious I have to go to that room. What do I do then?"

" **Sheesh! And you criticize your illusion making friend for being stupid**." Ikaru's eyes twitched. " **There's a reason why there's a door right beside you, you know? Now, inside the door there are specially made cloths that will aloud you to withstand the heat of the room. Now move it redhead!**"

Said redhead sighed before moving to the door beside the one he was about go in and open it. He saw said magical item and put them on, however there was something familiar about said clothing. A little too familiar. He was wearing a long white shirt with long sleeved and a red over shirt over it that reach to his thighs and a belt holding the vest in place. He was also wearing long white leggings with brown boots that covered his feet and brown fingerless gloves that covered his hands. To top it all off, he had a long pointy hat on top of his head.

Ikaru's left eye twitched. " Taiyou...isn't this the same outfit that the main character of the legend of Zelda wears?"

" **What! How could you say that! This outfit was personally made with my flames to help you on your journey through this temple! I came up with it myself, not from that totally awesome game you are insinuating! Now put on the pointy elf ears!**" the stone dragon said as some exclamation marks appeared on said set of ears.

" Why do I need those! You liar, you totally got this rigged from that game!"

" **Did not! Besides, it goes great with your outfit. Hmm, maybe I should die your hair blond and put some blue contact lens.**"

Ikaru's entire body twitched. " Hell no! I won't be a frigging copy of a fictional character for your amusement! I'll accept these clothing because it will aloud me to withstand the heat, but no more!"

" **Tch, party pooper. Fine, be that way! Just go to the next room already!**" after he said this there was a clicking sound and a small flash.

The redhead blinked. " Did you just took a picture of me in these clothing?"

"**...No. Now you are imagining things that aren't even there! For shame! Like I would do such a thing, especially to my partner.**"

The marked one of the sun frowned before he let a sigh go and walk toward the other door. Like his partner said, once he opened it there was a blast of intense heat coming out of the room. The redhead had to breath deeply for he nearly lost his breath at that moment and the sudden change of temperature was a little too sudden. Inside the room was a large pool of lava, flowing freely like a trapped river. There were some stone columns standing over it as a wooden bridge connected each an every one of them. Stone pillars also decor the place and some bats set on fire hanged over the ceiling...wait.

Ikaru did a double take and looked at the place again, despite the tremendous heat. This giant room looked a little too familiar. " Wait a second! You copied this from the Fire Temple in the Legend of Zelda, didn't you!" the red eyes boy shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the ceiling.

" **Le gasp...How could you accuse me of doing something so unoriginal! Who do you think I am? A fan boy of the game? Any who...**" the stony dragon said, clearly changing the subject. " **Behold! My master piece! I spent years, well maybe minutes, in creating this place to look exactly like...eh, I mean to look as intimidating as possible. Now tremble at the awesome puzzles that awaits for you, TREMBLE! It will probably takes you days, weeks or maybe even...**"

" I'm already at the other side of the room Taiyou." the marked one shouted from the other side of the room.

" **WHAT! That's impossible! How did you do it so fast!**" the stone dragon asked incredulously.

The redhead sighed. "It's the same as in the game, plus you seem to forget that I could manipulate the earth to do my will making it far too easy to get to the other side. Also, your monsters are the same as in the game, I saw a freaking like-like on one of the rooms to the right. You are so unoriginal."

The dragon mutter moodily. "** Well at least I gave you those cloths that protect you from the searing heat! Be grateful!**"

Ikaru looked at his cloths and sighed. " These cloths don't do anything, do they? You just wanted to see me in them running around the temple, right?"

" **We are sorry but the Awesome Supreme Lord Taiyou is unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the beep.**" the sound echoed around the room before... "**Beep.**"

Sighing in annoyance Ikaru decided to move forward instead of dealing with his wonderful, crack head, dragon. He walked a few more steps before pushing open an iron door and into a room. What was inside made him gasped and almost wished that he could run out of the room. The decoration inside the room was an exact replica of that of the Order of the Seed. A hollow feeling began to fill his being at the reminder of his past but he took a breath and focused before he lost his mind. The room was huge, but it lacked life and decorations. Only the insignia of the orders decor the room as some branches moved from wall to wall. His head began to hurt, as if trying to remember something. Something important to him.

The redhead didn't notice he walked to the center of the room until he heard the sound of the door he just came through open again and closed. Footsteps could be heard from behind him making him tense. This temple was filled with Taiyou's monsters, so why did the sound of footsteps seem to be different?

" I see you have return to us pawn. What news do you bring of our target? Has he been claimed?" a monotone voice said from behind.

The redhead slowly turned his head, not daring to take a breath. Before him stood an all to familiar figure, wearing a long white and green coat and a hood covering his head, preventing anyone to see his face. He was wearing a leather white under shirt and leather white pants while his hands were covered in white and green gloves.

Ikaru's eyes widen in disbelief. " You...it can't be..." the redhead said in a whisper.

" You seem to be in a rather state of disbelief pawn. Have you gotten our target's soul already?" the figure said in a monotone voice before continuing. " Or, perhaps you failed? Tell me pawn, which one is it?"

The marked one snapped out of his daze and his eyes narrowed. " No. I don't have his soul and I won't get it for you and the Order." he took a stance, extending his right palm forward while keeping his left close and his legs parted. " And I won't allow anyone of the Order to harm him anymore. You guys are dead! I don't know how you survived, but I will not be part of you anymore! I follow my own path with my friends!"

The figure stared at him before shaking his head. " It appears that our greatest weapon turned out to be defected. Such a shame really, the great one had high hopes for you." he said as he adjusted his gloves and stared at the marked one. From under the hood two glowing orbs stared back at him with no expression what so ever making Ikaru tense. " The rules are absolute within the Order, there's no room for imperfection. Okami Ikaru, I shall erase your existence myself. Your fate has been set." he began to walk calmly toward the other.

" I choose my own fate!" he stomp the ground. A chunk of earth popped out of the ground in front of the red head. Ikaru began to furiously hit the piece sending sharp pieces of stone toward the thread. " Earth Bullets!"

The figure dodge with inhuman speed from left to right while continue to walk toward the redhead. " Futile." he said. Once the stone where the pieces where coming from was used he crouched to the ground and ran inhumanly toward the marked one. Ikaru barely knew what hit him when a gloved hand grabbed him by the neck and raised him from the ground. " Is that all you got pawn?" the man said not impressed.

The redhead grunted. " Not...even close!" he kicked the head of hooded figure making him slack on his hold. The sun marked one forcefully detached himself, but kept his hold on the arm. He then pulled the figure and began to spin around rapidly with the hooded man on his hold before letting go and sending the man sailing through the air only for the man to land on the wall with his feet. Ikaru was stunned but only for a second. " Buddha's Absolute Power Force!"

The figure simply dodge by moving along the wall. It looked as if he was crawling rapidly as the redhead continue to fire his pressure attack continuously. " Keep that up and you will end without energy before I even warm up." the figure replied. He then jumped from the wall and landed on the ground before he extended his hand. One of the attacks collided with the palm but the figure didn't even flinch. " Disappointing pawn. Is this all you had to offer for the Order?" he then crushed the attacked with his own fists.

Ikaru took a step back. " H-How is that possible?" he asked stunned.

" Reaper Style..." the hooded man suddenly spoke before he used his speed to vanish and appeared on the roof above the stunned redhead. He then pushed himself down and aimed for the mark one's head. " Gigano Bade." he said as he pushed his right hand forward. The ground below the victim turned black before four blades burst from the ground and curved toward the center before impaling the stunned redhead. Once the blades pierce the flesh they glowed before an explosion of engulfed the center. The hooded man landed on the center of it all, not affected at all by the explosion.

Looking up he notice that what he pierced was not the marked one but a stone replica of himself. " Interesting. You dodge that with so little time. However..." he said as he stood up and turned around to face the redhead. "...you were seconds too late to dodge it unharmed."

Ikaru was clutching his left arm, using his sun flames to heal the gash left on his shoulder. Panting the red eye boy looked toward the hooded man. " I guess I was lucky it didn't pierce my heart then."

" A minor miscalculation. Either way you will die here on this day. Your disobedience must be punished." he jumped and moved rapidly into the air, while spinning his body around and launching a devastating kick to the redhead.

Red eyes widen before his body moved on it's own and jump away as the kick landed on the ground, leaving a hole with flying debris behind. Once his feet touched ground he took another stance. " Silent Strike of the wind!" he charged forward with his speed trying to catch his opponent off guard only for said opponent to pull back his fisted hand and punched the redhead straight in the face sending him crashing to a nearby wall.

" Gah!" the redhead cough some blood before he screamed in pain. The man had stomped him with his boots and had him pinned down.

" You fight with palms instead of fists. Do you really believe that will work against me?" the figure sighed. " You showed so much promise back in the days, you were the great one's favorite. Even I envy you because not only you had his favor, but you could also get out into the world above."

The young teen gritted his teeth. " What's point in that if I had to kill someone to do so? I wanted to be free but not like that...guh!" he cried as the pressure in his chest intensified.

" Have you forgotten what we are, Ikaru? We are soul takers. We take the souls of strong willed individuals to ensure our survival. We steal to survive, that is our fate." The figure's eyes glowed ominously.

The redhead growled. " That...is not mine!" he shouted before he twisted his body to move his legs and kicked the figure in a circular motion. He then stood upside down, using his hands as feet, and continue to kick the figure in the chest furiously before flipping over. Pulling back his right arm, he charged his palm with yellow flames before thrusting it forward to the chest.

The figure recoiled back slightly, but notice his body was shaking. " I see, you hit the same spot over and over and cause my body's muscle and systems to shake from the vibrations it sent. My body is not responding as it should. However, you still can't escape your destiny."

" I make my own destiny!" he shouted as a yellow dragon mark appeared on his arm making the figure take a step back. Ikaru rush forward and with much force he thrust his arm forward. The palm went right through the body making the teen gasp in shock and fear. " N-No...this wasn't...I didn't mean to...huh?" he notice no blood came from the mortal wound. In fact, the inside felt like... " Y-You...you're made of stone." he whispered softly.

The hooded man chuckled weakly. " Surprise? You shouldn't be, after all you knew we were all dead from the beginning."

" W-Why did you..." the redhead started to ask with uncertainty but the figure cut him off.

" Does it matter? I wanted to see your will for myself. My soul was then trapped in this body of stone so I made use of it." the figure chuckled again. " It's surprising that you were able to escape a fate that was supposedly written in stone." cracking sound could be heard before slowly pieces of stones began to detached themselves from the body. " To think that you were able to accomplish what most of us only dare to dream. I envy you Ikaru." with a final attempt the man raised his right hand and placed it on the redheads shoulder in approval. " Keep walking the path you believe in...for all of us who weren't able to do so. Farewell young one." with that the body completely crumbled, leaving nothing but pieces of stone and dust.

The marked one stared sadly at the pile laid on the ground. " I guess...I wasn't the only one who wanted to escape the fate established."

Just then, flames burst from the spot before a glowing orb rise in the air and showed the redhead what it held inside.

_The younger looking Ikaru stood before the glowing tree since he was summoned by said object of authority. He had been training none stop, but he dreaded what was to come._

" _Ikaru." the willow spoke in its paused tone. " You have been training for years and now the time has come. Your training will come in handy when you go and retrieve this target's soul. Many soul takers had tried countless times to retrieve his soul and all have failed. Though they had return from their encounter alive, we punished them severely. His soul is of utmost importance, do you understand child?"_

_The teen redhead nodded. " Yes. I do. Where do I have to go and who is this famous target that no one is able to defeat."_

_The hooded man that stood near a tree answer tensely. " You shall go to japan, to a place know as Nanimori where the target is currently located. His name..." he paused looking at a clipboard he held within his hands then turning to look at the expecting redhead. "...is Yagami Tsukuyomi."_

_Nodding in understanding the redhead bowed in respect, or what he feign to give. " I shall depart immediately and come back with the target's soul."_

The flames died down leaving a silent redhead looking at the ground. A chuckle echoed in the room, but the redhead paid no attention but he could feel amused eyes. " **It's always the quiet ones, isn't Ikaru-kun.**"taunted the stone dragon.

**Well to those who are still reading this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said before, the next one will be a little longer as a way of saying " I'm sowwy Q_Q". So...mercy, please?**


	52. Earth Temple: part 2

Earthbound Family

(Second Arc)

**Well I got some reviews...that's good. Thanks viewers I know it's not easy the wait but here is the next chapter.**

( Earth Temple: part 2)

Silence. There was a deep and unsettling silence as the redhead stood still on the same spot looking at the ground. Memories that should have been buried deep within his mind where buzzing wildly within his head. Emotions that where long forgotten were surfacing from the depth of the teen's being. It was all too much and to sudden for the redhead to process, but he kept himself calm before loosing his mind. He had to, otherwise the sudden feelings and turmoils would suffocate him for sure.

Without looking up, Ikaru took a deep breath before speaking. " How much do you know Taiyou?" he muttered lowly.

The stone dragon's chuckle echoed around the room. " **I know what I see kid. This temple was made to test any marked one that was partnered with me." **he chuckled again. **" I must say, I would have never guessed that a kid like you had the order to kill one of your own friends**."

" Whatever." the redhead said quietly before another door appeared on the other side of the room. Without saying anything he headed toward the door, ignoring the maniacal laughter of his partner.

A blast of heat greeted him as he passed the door. The room itself was a large pool of lava with stalagmites and stalactites coming out of the pool of fire and the roof. The only piece of ground was the one he was standing on. In reality, all these pools of lava was beginning to get on his nerves.

Seeing no other way around, he focus his dying will flames into his palms and fingers before leaping high as he neared one of the stalactites he thrust both palms against the rock and engraved his fingers in it to have a better hold. Once he secure himself he quickly jump to the next one and so on, narrowly dodging pillars of fire that suddenly burst from the magma below and even some burning pieces of stone. On the ones he could reach he simply dig his fingers onto the rocky roof and swung his body to the closest stalactite.

He was half way there and he was sweating profusely because of the heat. His process was halted however by the a strange sound coming from a distance. The redhead looked at the source and notice three fiery line zigzagging across the lava and heading straight for him. Cursing, the redhead position himself to get a better look at what was coming toward him. Upon closer inspection he notice three humanoids beings scatting on top of the lava, wearing red fiery clothing with black burning pants and a hat made of fire. Their faces was pitch black with two small fireball acting as their eyes and a red hot line that made their mouth.

They looked more like dolls dancing gracefully on top of the fire with their hands behind their back. Ikaru halted his inspection. '_ Wait a minute..._' he thought before coming to a realization. " Are you serious! Flare Dancers! You are so unoriginal!"

" **Not true! I made some modifications, like their clothing and their choice of weapons!**" the stone dragon replied.

" Weapons?" At the mention of it the three fire beings pulled out their arms from behind revealing large flaming metal claws. Each had three fingers with razor sharp end and cover in magma and fire. Ikaru groaned. " You got to be kidding me!"

As he said this one of the three fire beings jumped high into the air, as he approached the redhead could see the eerie glow in the eyes and the crooked smile it had, wanting nothing more than to sink its claws onto his soft and vulnerable flesh. The marked one quickly composed himself and slid down on the stalactite he was currently hanging on, only to notice that the creature did nothing to change its trajectory. With a quick wave of its arm it slash the stalactite and tore it off the rest.

" Oh no." Ikaru began to chant in a disbelieving tone as the stony rock began to fall. " Oh no, oh no!" he quickly began to climb back up and once he reach the edge he jump up and engrave his fingers on the the other half. He then watch as the body fell down and sunk into the lava.

" That was close." he sigh before he heard the swirling sound of wind from the side. He turned his head and his eyes widen seeing the second one twirling around in the air with its massive claws. " Crud!" he jumped but not without getting three tears marks on his red tunic.

" **Hey careful! That actually took dedication and care from my part!**" Taiyou whined.

Ikaru attached himself to another stalactite before he gritted his teeth trying to remain calm. " Well sorry for trying to keep myself alive." he jumped again to dodge two pair of claws that demolished the piece of rock he was hanging on.

The redhead somersaulted in the air as he looked behind to see the two fire beings land on the lake of fire and continue to skate around. A hollow laugh made him look in front of him as he saw the third one coming at him in a collision course with its arms cross showing its fire claws. Now, the red head began to panic. '_Oh no, I'm in mid air and twisting my body to dodge won't work. And I have to touch the earth in order to manipulate it!_' he thought before he notice two stalactite right next to each other, but he notice he was flying right in the middle of the two and his arms could not reach them for a few inches.

" I got to time this right!" he twisted his body so he was in a horizontal position and when he reach them he extend both his arms and legs to hold his position. Of course he didn't forget the incoming monster that was already twirling his claws. Wasting no time, as soon as he steady himself between them he pushed himself to jump a little bit higher and stretch his legs to do a perfect split. The flaming claw passed right in the middle, missing his treasure by mere centimeters, feeling the hot wind close to his region. That, however, didn't matter to the redhead because he was focusing on not letting his tears fall and trying desperately to ignore the pain in...his private.

The dragon of stone chuckled. " **Nice split. I give you a fifty for succeeding in doing a perfect split and another fifty for sacrificing little Ikaru in the process.**"

" Not..." the redhead took a breath here. "...funny." he wheezed. His eyes narrow as he saw another one jumping up and ready to take another shot at him. " Alright, I had enough of this." he said as he shifted his body so it would swung in a circular motion and let him hanging in a upside down position. He pulled his arms back, patiently waiting for the creature to get close enough before launching his attack. " Silent Strike of the Wind!" he push his arm forward with enough force to put out the fire on the claw and the fiery hat.

The attacker was shocked which gave the redhead the perfect opportunity to let go and grabbed the fire being and cling to his back. As he fall he notice that his body was slightly longer than the other being so he position himself to move a little higher over the shoulders and placed both his feet to its thigh, which surprisingly felt soft like skin and not metal or a rock exterior.

As the creature landed, it tried to steady itself because of the extra weight before he saw the redhead's hand pointing at his head with sun flames covering it. " Alright you. You got two options. Either you kindly take me to the other side of the room or a cleave your head off." he pressed the tip of his fingers to the creatures skull. " So, what's it going to be?"

The creature sweat drop and nodded his head in a rapid fashion before skating on the lava toward the other side of the room. That however did not stop the other two to quickly chase after the first one, sticking their sharp metal claws in the lava and pulling molten rocks and throwing at the redhead.

Ikaru groaned. " They don't give up, do they?" he rapidly shifted his body so he was facing the back and gather sun flames of the tip of his middle and index finger before rapidly forming a golden net like barrier. " Sun god's Sphere." The molten rocks collided with the barrier making it glow before launching a powerful being of light at the two creatures. The attack hit making both beings fly back and land in the lava pool. Second later the both surface and began to struggle to stay up, almost as if...

" You have got to be kidding me!" the redhead shouted.

" **MY BABIES! IKARU YOU BETTER SAVE THEM OR LOOSING YOUR BALLS WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!**" Taiyou shouted in a panic tone.

The redhead sigh before making the other flare dancer he was ridding turn around and picked the struggling two, making sure not to touch the lava. A few moments later the four were standing in the on the small platform on the other side of the room. The three flare dancers bent down in a bow.

" Thank you for saving my brothers Ikaru-san." one of the flare dancers suddenly spoke, obviously the one that the marked one was riding on.

The redhead scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. " It's no problem really. I thought you were mindless monster made by Taiyou."

" We were created by Taiyou-sama. By the way you don't seem too surprise that we can talk." a second one spoke tilting it's head.

" With Taiyou as my partner, do you really think I would be that surprised?" he chuckled making the other three dancers nod their heads in agreement. " By the way, why Taiyou is so caring of you? Not to offend of course but it's weird coming from a craze dragon like himself."

The three giggled before one of them, the one in the middle, spoke. " We have a blast with Taiyou-sama. We go to his parties and go wild, we even go pranking with him for time to time when he's available."

" He's fun and he knows when we take a prank too far and makes us apologies for them." the one on the left said.

The flare dancer on the right nodded. " Yeah, you can say Taiyou-sama is our dad."

At this Ikaru's eyes nearly popped out of their socket. " Taiyou...a dad!" he said incredulously while the other three nodded. " How long have you been created?"

" About a year now. He has taken good care of us." the three replied.

Ikaru couldn't believe it. He sighed before he smiled. " Well what do you know? My crazed dragon is actually a softy and a parental figure."

The three giggled before one of them spoke. " He worries about you too Ikaru-nii. He always tells us stories about you and how he wish you'd be more careful on those dangerous missions you go. One of these days his stone body will turn white from worry."

The redhead was surprise that they even acknowledge him as a family member but he laughed at the last comment making the other three laugh with him.

" **Alright, alright! Enough with the details and humiliating tales. Don't you have something to do Ikaru! You boys better go and make sure the rest of the temple is clean and dust free. Now move it people!**" the dragon quickly spoke, making the redhead picture him blushing in embarrassment.

The marked one chuckled before turning to the three flare dancers. " Well I better go and finish this temple. My friends are waiting for me." he then began to walk for the door at the end of the platform.

Waving at the retreating redhead, the three said their farewells. " See ya soon Ikaru-nii." " Visit us soon nii-san!" " Try to not make Taiyou-sama worry too much!" then they skated away and toward their assign choirs.

As the redhead approach the double doors before him, they slowly began to part ways from each other as he reach them. Dust and spider webs began to disperse as the doors slid open in a slow matter. Looking at the stairs that ascended into the darkness, the redhead sighed before taking the first step toward the unknown. As he proceed the doors behind him began to close again, the little light that entered the room soon began to die down. One thing the marked one notice was the almost cold and tense atmosphere that suddenly befell on him as he continue to move forward. The clash from the heat and now the cold was having a negative effect on his body that h had to use his flames from getting worse. He could now see his breath as he reach the top of the stair way and in front of a large double door. Waiting but a few seconds, the doors began to open and the familiar feeling of dread filled his being. Yet he walked inside without looking back.

The temperature inside the room seemed to be far more colder than the outside. A thick atmosphere surrounded the room. All the redhead could see was darkness, he couldn't see how big was the room or where it ended nor if it had a floor up ahead. The little light that came from the open door could not pierce the darkness. It became worse when the doors began to close and less light could come through until the doors completely shut. Pure darkness surrounded the marked one, the one where no source of light could be found.

Ikaru's didn't feel comfortable at all, yet he did not panic or loose his composer. Years of training had taught him such. He didn't dare to give large steps so he began to drag his feet ahead of him, feeling for the ground or absence of it. Carefully he began to move across the darkness waiting for whatever was awaiting him to strike to come, after all what kind of creature wouldn't take advantage of a prey when they were at a disadvantage.

" I see the years of training had taught you well, Ikaru." a pause tone suddenly spoke from within the room.

The redhead stopped dead on his track, feeling his body grow stiff. A sudden glow appeared withing the room making the teen shield his eyes before he could adjust his sight. What greeted him surprised him, yet at the same time it didn't. Standing at what now could see a large and spacious room was the familiar willow that he used to serve. " Paraiah."

The tree glowed. " You have forgotten your manners Ikaru. No one address me by my name."

" I hate to be the barer of bad news but..." the teen started but was cut off by the tree.

" I know Ikaru. The order is no more and I am nothing more than a spirit brought by the sun earthbound dragon, or should I say the earth dragon?" it glowed. " It doesn't matter. I can start a new. However, I will need to gather up my strength again. This is your chance for redemption child. Bring me the soul of Tsukuyomi and I will forgive your failure."

The redhead teen simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face showed pure disbelief before his eyebrows lowered in anger. " Sorry to disappoint but I will be doing no such thing. I will not play your puppet anymore. Tsukuyomi and the others have become my family and I will not bring any harm to any of them."

Silence spread around the room like wild fire. No sound was utter in seconds before the willow tree glowed again and spoke. " It's a shame really. To loose the obedience of such a useful tool such as yourself. However, all is not a total waste."

Large thick roots burst from the ground and block the door behind the redhead. Ikaru looked back and cursed before taking a stance before the tree. Paraiah's glow intensified. " If I can't absorb the soul of Tsukuyomi then I'll simply take yours. After all you are an earthbound marked one as well and with your soul I will be able to spread my roots and escape from this prison, starting a new order and eventually trapping each and every marked one for myself. Even the Earth dragon won't stop me."

" **Sheesh! Someone is full of himself. Do you really believe you, a mere puppet of mine, can actually cut yourself from my strings?**" Taiyou mocked.

" I know so dragon. I taught Ikaru everything he knows even thou he took a not effective fighting style. Once his soul is mine I will cut my strings and the puppeteer shall become the puppet for once his soul is absorb by me you will have no other choice than to obey me." the willow tree replied.

The earth dragon remained silent for a few seconds. " **Well...It's clear I haven't thought these things through.**"

" YOU THINK!" the redhead shouted.

" **No worries kid. Just beat the living crap out of this guy and all will be well.**"

Ikaru groan. " Taiyou you..." he started saying only to be cut off by multiple roots coming out of the ground and attempting to stab or crush him. The redhead had to move twist his body and jump out of the way. Three pairs of vines burst from the ground and tried to impale him from the back. The redhead quickly turned around and used his silent strike of the wind to cut off the vines. However, the cut off roots sprout new ones and continue to assault mercilessly at the teen.

The willow tree continue to sprout more roots from the ground and lashing at the marked one, who continue to move without stopping. Launching every possible attack, counterattack, and defensive poses he had, Ikaru's hands and feet where moving like a blur. The redhead attacks were continues and merciless but the roots seemed to be endless and they continue to re-grow at an inhuman speed. Soon enough the teen began to tire out and his movements became less effective until one of the roots passed his defenses and stab him on his thigh making the redhead scream in agony as blood began to leek out of the wound. That of course caused an opening letting more roots stab him on different sections of his body making the redhead scream in agony as the roots lifted him from the ground.

" **Ikaru! Damn it all! What the hell are you doing kid!**" Taiyou shouted in what seem to be worry.

" It was inevitable Earth dragon. No matter how weak, a mob is still a threat. Numbers always beats raw power." Paraiah spoke in its monotone voice before focusing on the redhead. That's when he notice that the teen was trying to heal himself with the sun flames. " You are wasting your flames Ikaru. If you can't remove the roots that are impaling your body then it will not heal properly."

" T-That...doesn't m-mean I w-wont try..." the redhead grunted. The pain was excruciating.

" Persistent. I favor that. Though it is meaningless and pathetic, just like Ven and your parents."

Red eyes widen in shock. " W-What?" the redhead teen said in painful surprise. "V-Ven? My parents?" why did that name seem so familiar to him?

" **Don't you dare say anything Paraiah or I swear...**"

" You are in no disposition to tell me what I should and should not do dragon." glowed the tree. " Ikaru, you knew you were left in the Order's care because your parents abandon you to us. Well it was a lie." it said making the redhead's eyes widen in surprise. " Your parents were archaeologist currently on a expedition in search of long forgotten cultures. In one of those expedition, near the Rain Forest they conceived you. A years later they were came back to the Rain Forest with you to finish their work since your birth came unexpected only to come across a poachers and hunters that were illegally hunting rare specimens and harming the forest. Needless to say, they and the nearby tribes tried to oppose them only to end up hunted and slaughter mercilessly. Your parents flee for your safety and by chance the cross the invisible veil that lead to Lythia."

Ikaru was ignoring the pain as the roots twisted through his body making it harder to breath and focus, but he pushed himself to listen. " What happened?" he asked trying not to stutter.

" Impatient, aren't we? Since you're about to die, I might as well tell you. Your parents, by chance, found one of the entrances to the Order of the Seed. Thou, they might have thought it was a tribe of some kind and found Ven guarding the entrance. They were still being chased by the poachers and they begged Ven to take you and hide you from them. I do not know what possessed him to actually accept but he did and took you in inside the Order while your parents led the man hunt away. Needless to say they die a gruesome death."

The redhead eyes widen in surprise, thou he couldn't think of anything more as the tree continue to speak in it's low and monotone voice.

" At first I thought it was foolish and instantly order for your execution, but Ven insisted that you could be useful and asked to train you himself personally. For years he taught you the basics such as how to walk, to read, to speak, and basic fighting styles. Imagine my surprise to find that you were a marked one, one of Fate's chosen ones. Clearly I was blessed with fortune and taught you myself the rest." Ikaru grunted as he felt the roots tighten around his wounds. " I could see that you didn't want to part away from Ven but it had to be done and I could see Ven's protest but his loyalty was first with me. Foolish boy that Ven was, he even took some of your punishment years later even when you forgot about him. He train you so that one day you could be free from this world. What a pitiful man, just like your parents."

As if a lock had just been unlocked, Ikaru began to remember the times he spent with the man. So far they were happy memories and he also felt the bitterness when this thing took him under it's care. The image of a white hair man with green eyes, wearing a long white coat and clothing, appeared within his mind, moments away before the young five year old Ikaru was given to the tree.

" _I-I don wanna leave u Ven!" the toddler said in a high pitch voice. He was crying while snot came out of his nose as a result._

_Ven took out a handkerchief he had hidden and clean the snot from the young boy before him. The white hair teen really didn't want to do this...but his loyalty lied with the tree. " Ikaru I know how you feel but there is nothing I...anyone can do. You must go and train under Paraiah. It's going to be tough and painful, but no matter what do not cry nor question him. I'll try to soften the blows."_

_The young redhead hiccuped. " B-But I wanna stay with big brother Ven. I don wanna stay hewe fowever."_

_Ven did something that he rarely, if ever, does. He smiled at the young boy. " Ikaru, my little brother. You have the potential chance to get out of this world better than anyone in the Order. You just have to pretend to follow orders. Once you are out just follow your heart and you will find the happiness that you crave."_

Those were not the words of a assassin or a mindless servant. Those were the words of a soul that wished to save another soul. Red eyes narrowed in an emotion the redhead always intended to avoid, anger. His body began to tense as yellow flames began to circle around him, cutting the roots from his body and healing the wounds.

" How dare you call my parents fools!" he snarled as the flames began to intensified. " How dare mock and degrade Ven in my face! He was a great man! You were the one who ruined everything for all of us!" his eyes dilated a little but he still kept focus, all his anger and rage pointed at one thing. " Paraiah...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO VEN AND ME!" he pushed his feet forwards and launched his body with amazing speed.

" You ungrateful brat! You belong to me and what ever I do with your and that pitiful man's life is for my own benefit! I gave you a purpose for you are nothing more than my pawns!" the willows raised it's voice in a commanding tone as a large number of roots popped from the ground and moved quickly toward the redhead.

At those words, however, Ikaru's anger exploded. His speed was doubled as fiery wings of yellow flames burst from his back giving him the additional boost. He dodged every single root and quickly approached the tree who at the close proximity used the remaining roots to guard itself, but it was too slow for the redhead. With a swift move of his right arm, the redhead seemed to went through the talking wood and landed on the other side. Silence envelop the room as everything seem to stand still.

A burning yellow line suddenly appeared right in the middle of the tree before multiple lines in a net fashion began to appear an cover the entire ruler. He had been cut perfectly from many angles in a blink of an eye.

" This...cannot be!" Pariah said in his raised tone. " My ambition...put to rest by this pawn! Impossible!"

The flaming wings vanished before the marked one turned and stare monotonously at his former leader. " You can thank Ven for that, for he had planted the seed before you could completely take control over me."

With a final scream, the willow tree began to fall into pieces and burn into ashes. The redhead stare monotonously at the burning ashes before the orange flames began to take over and expand themselves.

_Ikaru was staring into the open sky with a sigh. It took a lot to get his best friend to give him some alone time but thanks to Sky he manage to get it while the brunet swordsman distracted his friend. It's only been a few days since he joined the Earthbound and he still haven't forgotten his mission. He had been waiting for a perfect chance to get Tsukuyomi alone so he could finish his dreadful deed. However, it was proving to be difficult to do so since the raven was constantly with someone, especially Tsuna. To make matter worse everyone seem to love him and to top icing on the cake the raven trusted him fully and consider him like a brother._

_The redhead marked one passed a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that he had to follow orders and all, but he truly didn't want to go through with it._

" _Ikaru-kun! What are you doing here all by yourself?" a cheerful voice spoke._

_Flinching at the all to familiar voice, Ikaru put up a fake smile and turned to face him. " Tsukuyomi-kun, I was just feeling a bit tense so I went out for some fresh air."_

" _Tense, huh? Why don't we spar out here? You can release whatever frustration you may have while having fun at the same time." the raven grinned._

_Ikaru laughed. " You'd cream me in no time. I still haven't even develop my flames yet." he said honestly._

_Tsukuyomi laughed. " True. So, how about this. We simply spar hand to hand. No flames, no tricks, just our fist. That would be fair, right?"_

_The redhead nodded. Then he notice the raven taking his shirt off making him tilt his head in confusion. " Why are you taking off your shirt?"_

" _Don't want it to get dirty." was the simple reply. Agreeing with the idea, the marked one took off his own shirt and stood on a defensive pose._

_Tsukuyomi did the same. The two eyed each other, sizing up their opponent, looking for openings, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. By an unknown source, it signal the start of the fight. The two launch at each other, delivering fast punches and kicks. Evading the other's strikes and movements. The two went at it at their best for at least half an hour before they pulled away from each other. Tsukuyomi was panting deeper than Ikaru._

" _Wow...Ikau-kun...you definitely would own my ass...in hand to hand combat...and that's saying a lot." the raven said between breath before laughing and dropping his pose._

_The redhead smiled, he enjoyed the spar a lot but then a thought enter his mind. This would be the perfect moment to strike a killing blow and end the raven's life and gather his soul. The raven was already tired so dealing a deadly strike wouldn't be too difficult, thou he still had to be careful. One wrong move and he would be the one in the other's position. However, he was thinking of the aftermath. What would happen to him? To his friends? Was this really worth it?"_

_Ikaru's muscle began to tense again as he fought with his he didn't notice the raven dropping his head, bangs covering his eyes. " Why are you hesitating? Don't you want to take my soul? Soul Taker." he whispered._

_Red eyes widen in surprise and panic. In a moment the redhead had the other marked one pinned on the ground with a raised hand up ready to strike, but the blow didn't come. Instead the redhead was confused. " Why! If you knew I was a Soul Taker, why did you let me be this close to you! Don't you know what might happen! Don't you care what happens to you! WHY!" he shouted in frustration._

_Bangs that covered the eyes moved out of the way revealing sad red eyes, even with that the raven still smiled. " Because you are my friend Ikaru. You are different from the rest that have try to kill me. Also, you saved Tsuna even thou he didn't matter to your cause. So I thought I could give you my soul as payment. I came here ready to give myself to you. You're one of my best friends"_

_Incredulously, the marked one of the sun stared at the other boy under him. His hands shaking uncontrollably. The other boy trusted him fully and was willing to give his soul for him. Large tear drops fell from the now crying boy as he now grasp both of Tsukuyomi's hands with his. _

" _How can I hurt when you offer me nothing but kindness? How can you think I would even kill you when you came to me willingly because you think of me as a friend? With such honesty? My life has been filled with hate and emptiness. I won't harm my friend...not after this." _

_The raven was surprised at first but then smiled. " I'm glad. I still get to keep my friend and made him see a better way of living." with some effort he pulled himself and the redhead up. He then stared seriously at the other teen. " I'm happy that you trust me Ikaru, but I won't lie to you. I was going to tell you before you killed me, but seeing as you had a change of heart I'll tell you anyways. We receive some news just moments before I went to get you. Ikaru...the Order of the Seed has been ambushed and destroyed by unknown force. There were no survivors...they are gone."_

_The news didn't seem to discourage nor depress Ikaru. He was free from the Order and now he could lead a new life. He was happy. But...why did he also feel sad? It was like he was forgetting something...or someone important._

Slowly the flames died and the vision disappeared, but the redhead paid no attention. He was staring at nothing for a while. There was no movement and no sign of him even being there.

" **Hey brat! Snap out of your funk kid! Your journey is not over! Don't you have the other losers waiting for you!**" the loud Earth dragon shouted.

That seemed to have snapped him out of his revere. " Yeah...you're right. My friends are waiting for me." with that in mind, he pushed everything else that unsettle him move to finish the rest.

In all honesty, the rest of the temple was passed and cleared in a matter of hours since it was, as Taiyou put it, an exact replica of the fire temple. Seriously the dragon had no imagination. The redhead marked one was currently watching the remains of a flying sand worm vanish before the door to the last room was revealed to him. With a sigh he entered the room.

Once again, a pool of molten rock greeted him with a large round rocky platform in the middle. The platform had many holes in it with lava boiling hotly inside them. A sigh escaped the redhead as he brushed his hair again, knowing fully well what awaited him once he jumped on the platform.

" You are so unoriginal Taiyou." he shook his head. " Well might as well get this over with."

Jumping on the platform, determined to finish this temple, the redhead didn't have to wait long before the ground beneath him began to tremble violently.

" **Gyahahahahaha. Prepare yourself Ikaru, for here come the final boss. Like the Flare dancers I made some modifications on this one. You have no chance of victory!**" the dragon boasted.

Shortly after, from one of the holes on the ground, a large red snake like fire dragon flew up into the air before quickly landing and coiling itself, its back facing the redhead. Ikaru gulped not feeling confident went the dragon slowly turned its head slightly and gazed at the redhead from it's glowing eyes. Before it quickly turned around and...

" Buiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the dragon wagged its long tail while jumping slightly from it's two arms, since it got no legs, before rolling around playfully on the ground. Clearly excited to see someone to play with. It ran toward the teen using its two arms like a dog and tackle the stunned boy, licking him with its long and reptile like tongue.

To say Ikaru was shock was an understatement, but the tongue was tickling him so he was laughing the entire time.

" **No, No, NO! You stupid dragon! You were suppose to fight him not lick him to death!**" Taiyou roared. He nearly popped a vein when he saw the infamous dragon of the legend of Zelda ignoring him. "** YOU STUPID ANIMAL! I'LL SLICE YOUR GUT OPEN IF YOU KEEP IGNORING ME!**"

The dragon ignored the Earth dragon as he rolled upside down, begging the redhead to rub his long belly. Taiyou ranted for a while before he gave up. " **Where did I go wrong?** **Ugh...Just...let's just go on with the flames. This is just too embarrassing.**"

The orange flames floated before Ikaru before expanding a little and showing another clip.

_The redhead was sitting feeling bored on a sofa watching Tv. He was watching a movie before someone disturb his peace._

" _Ikaru, did you finish your chores?" a tall man with white hair and green eyes said as he lean on the door frame that lead to the kitchen and the current room._

_The redhead rolled his eyes. " Yes mother. I did everything you ask for straight to the point._

" _And your training?" the white hair teen asked with a raised brow. " We wouldn't want another accident that could cause another explosion on your friends now would we?" he smirked._

" _Veeeeen." the redhead whined. " That was an accident and you know it! Besides Tsuna and the rest also screw up. Well minus Tsukuyomi-kun who was laughing his ass off by the situation and Misty who simply smirked."_

_The white hair teen gave a mischievous smile before assaulting the redhead and tickling him mercilessly. " See that's what happens when you don't train and ignore big brother Ven's word of advice."_

" _Ok, ok! I will listen to you more often hahaha..." the marked one laughed. "...just please! Hahahaha show some mercy to your little brother! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Feeling satisfied, Ven stopped his assault before ruffling his hair affectionately. " Good. Now get ready because before you go I want you to eat the food that will be finish in a minute before you go and see your friends." _

_The redhead marked one grinned. " Alright!" _

Seeing this foreign yet improbable scene made the teen look sadly at it. He didn't get it. " Taiyou...what...?" he started to ask but the dragon quickly answered.

" **That is the present day where you would be spending your life with Ven if you had remembered him. You would've made a plan so that both could escape the Order together and would be living together as siblings. I'm sorry kid.**" the dragon truly sounded sorry.

Hands turned into fist and shook a little as the teen gritted his teeth in frustration. He messed up, he really messed up. '_How could I forget him! How could I forget the person who took care of me in that forsaken place!_' he thought in despair.

The room tremble a little before a golden circle of blue light appeared in the center of the platform. The redhead felt heavy and ignored the obvious copy paste there until he felt a gentle push from behind him. The snake like dragon was motioning him to move toward the circle. Seeing as the redhead still didn't move the volcanic dragon picked him up and carried him toward the circle where they both were transported to another room.

Now the stood before a large door made of stone with his dragon marked imprinted on it. But the redhead still felt heavy of heart to move. The guilt was eating him up alive slowly but surely. He was so engross with his thoughts that he didn't here the footsteps coming from behind him.

" You seem trouble pawn. Is that the face of a conquering warrior after accomplishing such as feet as passing the Earth Temple?"

Flinching slightly the redhead turned his head to gaze at the source of the voice. The snake-like dragon moved to give a better view of the other person in the room. Being accompanied by the three flare dancers was the hooded man that Ikaru faced on one of the many rooms.

" You! But I thought I defeated you!" the redhead said shocked.

" Correction, you defeated a stone body with my soul in it. However, let's cut to the chase and ask why are you faltering?" the hooded man asked.

The redhead gritted his teeth. " How can I not? This temple has shown me pits of my past and given me a realization that has given birth to a great guilt! I have forgotten a very important person in my life! A person that practically raised me and I left him behind! With that knowledge how can I not falter in my step? I always thought I never did anything wrong, even thou in my heart I new something was missing." his swallowed a sob that almost escape him as his eyes began to gloss up as he continue. " I left Ven behind. I left a person I treated as an older brother behind all because I failed to remember him. Thing could've been so different if I did remember him." a few tears escaped is eyes.

The hooded man said nothing at first. " You must remember that you were young when Paraiah took you in. He slowly brainwash you to feel nothing but resentment and to be loyal to him. You slowly forgot Ven, but not on your own will. Without you even noticing it the great One erased him from your memory. But you know what?" he said making the redhead looked at him with tearful eyes. " I say that he has forgiven you and even going so far as to say that he misses you."

" H-How do you know that? Did you knew Ven?"

A chuckle escaped the man lips. " Yes I know him well because..." he slowly raised his hands to his head and remove his hood, revealing white hair and green eyes. "...him and I are the same person."

Red eyes widen in disbelief before he began to walk forward in uncertain steps. " V-Ven...is that really you!" when he received a nod he ran toward the older boy and hugged him. " Ven! I-I'm so sorry...I-I..." he sobbed but was calmed down when the older boy return the hug.

" Calm down Ikaru. I said I forgive you. I knew from the moment Paraiah wanted to take you and train you himself that this was about to happen. So I made sure you were safe until the time came when you would be set free to seek Tsukuyomi. Once you were out, I let many enemies of the Order inside the grounds to take them out...but I guess I didn't make it out." he chuckle to himself.

" T-That was you! You jerk! You got yourself killed and now..." he whispered the last part. "...you're gone."

Ven sighed. " I know. I just didn't want you to suffer anymore."

Before the redhead could say anything the large stone doors opened, revealing the sandy interior. The five of them, including the dragon, watch as standing before a huge stone covered in the orange flames stood Taiyou.

" **Gyahahahahaha. Well done on passing my amazing modified and completely original Earth/Fire temple!**" he then glared at the dragon. " **You! No steak for a week!**" he pointed his finger making the other much smaller dragon whine.

Ikaru walked inside with the rest. " Taiyou...how did you know about Ven?"

" **I did a little snooping inside your mind and found secret information, heavily guarded might I add, inside your head. I brought him back from the dead, sort off, to test you. He agreed whole heartedly, but I failed to give him a normal body since...well it's extremely difficult. I also brought the tree but that was a huge mistake. Stupid piece of firewood. Any who, congratulation on passing the trial of transcendence.**"

" Trial of transcendence?" the redhead tilted his head.

Ven, who was standing beside him, nodded. " Yes. After all you are here to see if you are worthy to obtain the flames of Transcendence, that flames that persevere and withstand the harsh elements. You were tested to see if you yourselves could overtake your obstacle. But when guilt was about to devour you, Taiyou brought me back to snap you out of it."

The redhead stared sadly at the older boy. " So...you will disappear again?"

Ven sighed sadly, but before he could answer the Earth dragon laughed. "** Gyahahahaha. Yeah right! The guy will remain here guarding my temple and my kids...as well as the dog, until I find better use for him.**"

Surprised green eyes stared at the large stone dragon. " Taiyou...you..."

" **Gyahahahaha. Of course if Ikaru were to find the hidden way to give you your old body back...**" the dragon smirked when he notice both boys eyes widening.

" There's a way to make him come to life again in his old body!" the redhead shouted.

" **Of course and the way to do it is...**"

" DAD! You are not suppose to tell them that! It's forbidden by the other dragons!" the three flare dancers shouted.

" **Oh, right.**"

The redhead shook his head smiling, he actually felt happy. He has a chance to change everything. " That's alright Taiyou. I'll find a way to do so, and one day Ven and me will live together like we were meant to be. Plus my friends are waiting for me."

Ven stared with surprise at the other boy. " Ikaru..." he said softly before he smiled and ruffle his hair. "...you have grown up so much." he smiled making the redhead smile.

" **Well then. If that is your will then I the great Taiyou, bestow the flames of the Earth to you!**" with that said the flames burst from the stone and engulfed the redhead.

(Random Part of Lythia)

The marked one of the Earth was staring at a large army with the Shimon and Vongola ensignia passing through a stony passage from the top of said passage. The army was being led by Ryohei and Kouyo. He sitting with his legs crossed and his hand sitting on both his legs.

A sigh escape his lips. " Such ignorance. They think they can just march into Lythia territory and do whatever they please. Oh, well I can't deal with them right now. I got to find a way to give Ven his old body back and test Tsuna." he gently touch the ground beneath him with his palm. Seconds later large volcanic lava was bursting from the ground as well as small mountains spewing said lava, engulfing the army below without a chance to counterattack. The redhead stood up and began to walk away.

**Well hope you like it...Sorry for the gramatical horrors that you may find. Any who, next chapter will be of Neo.**


End file.
